The Strongest Magic I Posses
by Jessie xxx
Summary: This story is one of the power with in yourself, how you can never be defeated if you stand for what you belive in.Lily and james learnt this in meeting each other.The Strongest Magic I possess is complete and now the follow up in Harry's eyes is here r
1. Chapter 1 Home again

Chapter 1- Home Again!  
  
With a hurried goodbye to his parents, James made his way quickly across the train station and onto the magnificent, red steam engine, concealed within platform 9 and 3 quarters. He made his way down the corridor to the very end carriage, the one him and his friends had shared ever since their first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
As he looked in the reflection or the window trying to flatten his unruly black hair, he thought of the year ahead of him, he couldn't help but feel that something was about to change. Maybe he was just being silly? Or maybe it was the fact that he had just become a prefect? Would he have to be more responsible and stop all the pranks? Nah!  
  
All of a sudden he was snapped back into reality when something wet and slimy ran up his neck. "Ulgh! Sirius! Honestly! Anyone would think you were a dog sometimes! Dude you're my best bud, but that is just gross!" Shouted a shocked James, as his best friend, Sirius Black, had licked his neck.  
  
Sirius was the spitting image of James, both tall with dark black hair, both a good build (or course you had to be if you were on the quidditch team!), they shared the same features, in fact the only way you could tell James from Sirius, was James' hair was rather unruly especially compared to Sirius' perfectly neat hair.  
  
Also James wore glasses covering his blue eyes and Sirius had silver eyes. Their other two best friends joined them shortly, Remus Lupin a boy of medium height, light brown hair and matching brown eyes. And Peter Pettigrew a short boy, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. From day one it had been James, Sirius, Remus and Peter! James would trust these boys with his life.  
  
"So guys, what's up?" Remus asked. James puffed out his chest, he already had his black Hogwarts robes on and his shiny prefects badge pinned neatly to them. Remus took no notice and Sirius replied;  
  
"Nothing much over here. Peter?" "Nah. Same old, same old. Remus?" "Nope, nothing. Guess none of us have any exciting news!"  
  
They grinned at each other, knowing James wanted desperately to show off about his new prefect new. This was the perfect opportunity to wind him up!  
  
*Cough* Came from James' way- no response. *Cough**Cough*- No response still. *Cough**Cough**Cough*  
  
"So Remmie, where have you been over the summer?" Sirius asked politely, ignoring James. *Cough*  
  
"Sirius! I only left your *Cough* house yesterday!" *Cough* "Oh yeah! By the way James you might want to go see Madame Pomfrey about that cough of yours! How about you Peter? Where have you been?"  
  
"I was actually trying to tell you about how I have been made a prefect! You Idiot!" James replied getting a bit flustered. "Really? You're a prefect?" Remus said, as Sirius and Peter burst out laughing. "Oh I think you may have mentioned that!" James in fact hadn't mentioned anything else since he heard about it!  
  
"I still can't believe how the second naughtiest boy in the school (of course I am the first!) Managed to become prefect? I mean you have already broken the schools detention record, and you're only in your fifth year! That Dumbledore sure is crazy!"  
  
"This coming from the boy who gets top grades in all his classes, yet can't seem to notice the difference between the boy's and girl's toilets!?!"  
  
"I told you! Snape must have cursed me to do that! I wasn't of sound mind!" "Yeah what ever SiriELLA, I mean siriUS!" "Ow go join the other teachers pets in the prefects compartment!"  
  
"I think I will!" And with that James made his way to the prefect's compartment at the front.  
  
So who else got prefect? James thought to himself. He stepped into the compartment and looked around, it was massive! There was a chessboard in a corner, as well as exploding snap and gobstones.  
  
There was also a sofa next to a table, which was piled high with what looked like half of Honeydukes and three jug's of pumpkin juice. This is the life thought James.  
  
He sat down grabbed a piece of Droobles best blowing gum and started reading a piece of parchment from the side:  
Prefect's rules and responsibilities 1. A prefect must take control over their house when the head of house is  
unavailable.  
2. A prefect must escort and help new students.  
3. A prefect must help guide their house in emergencies. 4. A prefect must set a good example for younger methods of their house.  
5. A prefect must prevent others in their house from rule breaking.  
6. A prefect may deduct house points, should they feel it necessary.  
7. A prefect should attend a monthly meeting to state any problems  
brought forward to them and to help organise school events and the  
running of the school. (The first meeting will be held September 20th)  
  
Prefect Perks  
There will be a certain number of perks awarded for obtaining this  
position as well as the honour of it! These are:  
1. A prefect bathroom (password- pine fresh)  
2. A prefect common room (password- Jynx spectrum) 3. A prefect is allowed into any common room and will be trusted with all  
the passwords, as well as those to the headmaster's office.  
4. Prefects are allowed into the restricted section of the library and  
can check any books out- no questions asked.  
  
Deputy head  
Professor. M. Mcgonnagal.  
  
"Wow!" was James' first reaction. He was finding it hard to believe that Dumbledore had got it right in sending him his prefect badge. "Does he honestly trust me with all those passwords? Especially the Slytheryn common room!"  
  
Just then a loud bang was heard followed by some screams and a foul stench coming through the door from the corridor. "James Potter get your prefect a$$ out here so we can kick some Slytheryn butt!" Sirius shouted. James jumped to his feet and rejoined his friends.  
  
They decided that the carriage that Snape and his goons were in was just too dull. So they had a couple of girls distract their victims and a few charms later, the self-proclaimed marauders were running back to their compartment, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Red and gold sure doesn't suit those slime balls!" Sirius exclaimed, "Just as well they weren't sorted into Gryffindor!"  
  
After a few more hours of pranks and exploding snap, three giggling 5th year girls visited the boys. Of course the marauders were used to this ever since James' success on the quidditch pitch and their famous pranks they were well known by everyone (especially the girls).  
  
"Hey boys." One said. "Hey Bev, Wendy, Sharon." They replied. "So what you all been up to?" Bev said sitting down next to James and putting her hand on his forearm. "Not much." James replied smiling a little, "Just counting down the days till we saw you three lovely ladies again!" "Really?" Bev asked. "Yes, of course my fair lady" Sirius said, giving Wendy a flirtatious wink. Just then a bodiless voice called over the train;  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, please put your uniforms on if you have not done so already." "Well we have to go change now, see you guys soon?" Sharon said eyeing up Remus and Peter.  
  
"You can count on it!" Sirius cooed. The girls left their compartment and Sirius added; "Yeah right in a million years!" James, Remus and peter all started laughing. "Whatever Si, you know you'll change your mind when you feel like making out with someone!" "So!" Was all Sirius could come back with.  
  
The train arrived at Hogsmeade station where the boys got into a horseless carriage and made their way to Hogwarts. "Home again!" James stated.  
  
Although he cherished his family and house, he loved it here at Hogwarts, he knew it inside out, and it held so many memories for him. The marauders had, had the run of the school since they started.  
  
They made their way into the great hall and took their usual seats at the Griffindor table, Sirius and James sitting opposite Peter and Remus. Mcgonnagal brought in the new firsties and once they were all sorted (adding 9 new Griffindor's) Dumbledore stood up;  
  
"I'd like to say welcome back to a new school year, and I know you are all eager to enjoy the feast, as am I but first I have to go through the usual school rules and regulations. Firstly the forbidden forest is. well forbidden!" He chuckled at his own joke. "Secondly, a list has been started by the caretaker, Mr.. of all the items which are now banned from use in these school grounds, all of which will be confiscated found. The list co- incidentally was constructed after a certain four boys thought it would be funny to experiment with wet start fire works one memorable dinnertime! There is also a new member to the staff, Mr. Filch. He and his cat Mrs Norris will be Mr. Caretakers apprentice, training for when Mr. Caretaker retires at the end of this year." All four marauders eyes lit up "fresh meat!"  
  
"Finally, I would like us to sing the Hogwarts song before we eat, so pick your favourite tune; after all music is a magic of its own!"  
  
James grinned; prank number 2 was about to be put into action! The words came out of Dumbledore's wand and everyone started singing.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, warty, Hogwarts." Most people stopped singing, they were confused. One voice could be heard above all the others!  
  
"Teach us something please," The marauders were hysterical.  
  
"Whether we be old and bald," Everyone else was still confused, yet the voice kept going.  
  
"Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,"  
  
Frantically looking round they started to realise there were a few boys still singing at the Slytheryn table.  
  
"For now there bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff,"  
  
At this point the marauders decided to get up on the Griffindor table and start dancing along to the music provided, dragging up numerous people with them.  
  
" So teach us something worth knowing, Bring us back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn till our brains rot." The hall went silent.  
  
Then one person, Dumbledore started clapping. Followed by the rest of the teachers slowly joining in. James looked at Sirius who looked at Remus, who looked at peter, then they started clapping wildly, getting down from the table.  
  
"Woo hoo! Snape your voice rocks!" James shouted with a girly and sarcastic tone. Better.than...expected!..We...Knew...when.. we.. made ..that.. Potion.Snape.. would actually sing, but who ever knew how bad he was!" Peter wheezed within gasps. The boys over the summer had decided that they needed to greet the school with a good welcome home present, so between them concocted the idea to get Snape at the same time.  
  
They had come up with using the school song as Dumbledore had made them sing it the four previous years without fail. All they needed was the perfect spell to do this. They first thought up the obvious thing the "Sonorous" spell, but two reasons prevented them from using this;  
  
1. They didn't have a chance to practice it as they weren't allowed to  
use their wands at home.  
2. They wouldn't get the chance to get close enough to Snape to put it on  
him, just for the song. So they had to think up another way to do it. Then it came to them, it was simple really! All they had to do was make a potion, which they could give him on the train ride some how (when they decorated his compartment they slipped it into his pumpkin juice!)  
  
They had to make sure it would only work when he sung though. You may think this process would be long and boring but Sirius and James were two of the smartest people in the whole school, including the teachers!  
  
To them it was great fun, seeing how many different things they could achieve. They had already started making there own spells and potions (mainly for prank use), learnt how to apparate, passed every test they had ever taken with at least 100% and also got the record for the most ever detentions the school had given (working out roughly to about 5 per week since they started!) They were also working on a top-secret mission, involving the men of the moon.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you Mr. Snape, for that.. Err entertaining performance!" Snape looked at Dumbledore with a quizzical glance, I forgot to mention the boys added an oblivious charm to the potion, meaning Snape would not have a clue to what was happening.  
  
"Now enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore continued. Then gold plates filled with all types of food and the boys tucked in. The rest of the feast passed uneventfully, then James led all the new students up to Griffindor tower, with no help from Peter,  
  
Sirius or Remus who kept jumping out on them and telling them the wrong directions, or giving them advice such as "Don't talk in Mcgonnagal's lessons or she will turn you a frog!" and so on.  
  
After all his prefectorial duties James headed up to bed along with the others. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were well gone! Yep that's it! Home again! 


	2. Chapter 2 Back to routine

Chapter 2- back to routine  
  
The next day the great hall was packed (Mainly with anxious first years!) and the heads of house were all beside themselves trying to organise everyone and get the timetables out.  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius yelled looking at his, "If they had to put us with the Slytheryn's they could have at least not made it be in the first lesson of the first day!" "You're joking? They wouldn't!?!" was James' only response before slamming his head on the table, narrowly missing his plate.  
  
They ate up and set off to their lesson, early for once. Down in the potions class it was cold and eerie, James didn't like it much. The dopey old professor stumbled through the door and started teaching them about a new potion.  
  
"The Quasi potion, is used in many magical hair salons. It is a semi permanent hair colour which not only changes the colour of the hair but also acts as a treatment giving the hair extra strength and shine. To apply it you simply massage it into the hair and leave for 2 minutes, you then wash it out."  
  
The professor droned on explaining the ingredients and reversal techniques of the potion. James wasn't paying much attention, he was trying to think up a new way to prank Snape.  
  
Meanwhile Snape had a trick up his own sleeves. Once everyone was busy mixing up their potions, nobody noticed Snape sneaking up behind James and Sirius. Nobody noticed the evil, sadistic smile forming on his thin lips. Nobody noticed Snape when he dropped a few extra ingredients into their cauldron.  
  
And nobody noticed Snape slip back into his seat. But nobody could fail to notice when James and Sirius' cauldron bubbled over in a bright red colour spurting snakes in every which way. The whole class jumped up on top of their desks, the Slytheryn's laughing at the Griffindor's faces.  
  
"Now, now class settle down! Mr Potter, Mr Black ten points from Griffindor and detention! Now help me clean this up!" the professor barked. "But sir! We didn't do anything!" the boys protested.  
  
"Now!" They gave up and began to clean up the mess, which had been made.  
"I can't believe that stupid teacher accused you 2 of doing that! Do you have any idea who did it?" Peter was saying as they walked down to lunch. "Give you one guess, who's top of my list!" "Snape!" They all said in unison.  
  
"we'll get him back though!" "of course! What have we got after lunch?" "Transfiguration."  
  
Lunch passed uneventful and soon the boys found themselves sitting in their usual seats in Professor Mcgonnagal's room. Unfortunately Mcgonnagal remembered that she usually separated the marauders and they found themselves scattered around the classroom. Mcgonnagal noticed how well James, Sirius and even Peter seemed to have improved in their transfiguration. James and Sirius had always been good at the subject and now they seemed to have perfected their ways and managed to transfigure their desks into zebra's without even batting an eyelid. After the lesson she called the 2 boys to stay behind.  
  
"Great what have we done now!" Sirius muttered in an undertone to James. "Nothing yet Mr Black. But I wouldn't be too happy about that, as I'm sure you're likely to do something soon! Any way I wanted to speak to you as you seem to have suddenly become VERY good at this subject." Oh great James thought she'd better not be talking about what I think she is! "No need to look so worried Mr Potter, I simply wondered if one of you would tutor a student for me?"  
  
"James can!" Sirius said quickly. "Mr Potter?" "Uh sure. Thanks Sirius!" "Good she is also in her fifth year and in Ravenclaw. You will meet her in the library tonight at 7o'clock. Have a nice day."  
Once again, THANKS SIRIUS!" James said clipping Sirius round the ear as they left.  
  
"What?" Sirius stuttered. "Me tutor someone?" "What your smart! Don't worry buddy you can do it!" "Oh yes and as if I don't have enough to do, what with quidditch practice and prefect stuff along side my homework!" Sirius started sniggering. "Homework? Anyway I may have just done you a huge favour! You might decide you love teaching and will live happily ever after, teaching snot nosed brats and handing out detentions to boys like us!" James sniggered at this.  
  
"Or the girl your teaching may turn out to be the love of your life, who grow old and have children with!" They both cracked up! Let's just say smart and silent, in other words "Ravenclaw" wasn't usually James' type.  
  
That night at 7o'clock James turned up at the library, he looked around and saw a beautiful girl sitting on her own reading. He walked over, she didn't look up. "Excuse me? Are you the girl I'm supposed to be tutoring in transfiguration?" She looked up confusion written over her face.  
  
"No sorry. I don't think so?" Someone tapped James on the shoulder; he took one last glance at the girl he had disturbed. She smiled, flicked her hair behind her and went back to studying. James turned around, a girl with dark red hair smiled timidly "Are you looking for a student?"  
  
"Yes I certainly am. And I'm guessing that it may be you?" "Uh huh." She went back to where she had been sitting, behind a big pile of books, hiding her from view. James looked her up and down. She had a petite figure and was quite short (she came up to his chin.) She was quite pretty in a plain way. The only feature apart from her hair, which stood out was her eyes they were a strong emerald green, they seemed to go on right into her soul.  
  
"So where shall we start?" he asked. "How about the basics?" She replied. "Ok" he said "Can you please turn this pin into a needle." He said handing her a pin. She did it o problem.  
  
"Ok. Excellent. Shall we try something harder? How about this cup into a mouse." Again she did it, no difficulties.  
  
They went through a pile of objects, from turning books into bicorn's to tables into small trees. This girl had no difficulties what so ever. James wondered why she needed a tutor? She was almost as good as he was.  
  
"May I ask why you wanted a tutor? I mean you did everything I asked perfectly!" "Are you kidding? I was terrible! And my owls are only 9 months away! I need to start studying!"  
  
Studying? What was this girl on? We haven't even learnt anything yet! James thought. "How did you do in your owls?" she asked him. "Lily isn't it?" James said. "How did you know?" she replied  
  
"Well, I am actually in your year, therefore I haven't taken my owls yet!" James was a bit taken a back. Nobody had ever not known who he was. He was James Potter leader of the four most notorious boys Hogwarts had ever seen. Smart as the teachers without even trying, funny, good looking. His dad was a famous quidditch star and he was a very good chaser for the Griffindor house team. How could she not know who he was? For heavens sake he was JAMES POTTER! In actual fact it bothered him that she didn't know. (Ya think?!?)  
  
"Ow" she replied. "Sorry I have never been too good at remembering peoples names or faces." "That's ok." He said yet he couldn't help but feel a little resentment. "James Potter." He said holding out his hand, she shook it and replied,  
  
"Lily Evans" "Well I suppose that's all for today. I'll see you again. Thursday? Same time?" "Sounds good," she said gathering her books. "Thank you for helping me out, I understand you probably have better things to do than help me." She gave a small smile then left James, feeling guilty about being upset over her not knowing who he was.  
  
After all he only knew who she was because Mcgonnagal had told him. 


	3. Chapter 3 Moony, Worntail, Padfoot and P...

Chapter 3- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
  
The rest of the week passed quite quickly. Snape mysteriously made his  
hair grow a good ten inches. Now how could that have happened? James and  
Mcgonnagal were still progressing with Lily. She couldn't do any of the  
work when Mcgonnagal set it in class, but when James asked her to do  
something she achieved it perfectly.  
  
She could even explain the theory behind it, with out the usual stutter  
she held whilst in class. The marauders started their cycle of girls,  
each of them already having made out with at least two different girls.  
  
But at this moment the four marauders were talking in their dormitory,  
about their deepest darkest secret.  
  
* * *  
It all started late one night. A four-year-old Remus was out in the woods  
camping with his father. He was looking fore firewood (They needed it to  
look like a muggle fire- just in case!) when he heard a howl, he started  
running but what chance would a four year old have against this creature?  
It was too late; a werewolf had bitten him.  
* * *  
  
Yeah it was tough for Remus being a werewolf and his friends felt for him, but he always said- "I could have died that night, but I didn't, I got another chance, it may be as a monster but it's another chance!"  
  
Remus was afraid to tell his friends, he thought they would stop talking to him, so he wasn't going to tell them. But never fail to forget the intelligence in which James and Sirius held. They and of course Peter managed to find out about Remus' condition with in the first 5 months of knowing him  
  
* * *  
  
Remus came down the stairs of the boy's dormitory, looking pale and tired. "Hey guy's. I have to go away for a day or so, my mum's just become really ill and she needs me at home with her." "Okay. I hope she feels better." James replied and Remus left. "His mum's ill.. Again? That's like 3 times in 3 months?" Peter questioned. "Yeah not to mention his aunties sudden death! And his Nan's birthday party!" Sirius added.  
  
I dunno guys? Remus is trustworthy? He wouldn't lie especially about those kinda things would he?" James said. "There's only one way to find out!" Sirius said with a grin. "No way! Remus is our friend! We can't!" "Yeah lets snoop through his things!" Peter interrupted.  
  
Then peter and Sirius ran up to the boy's dorm, James walking slowly behind. When James had reached it he found Sirius and peter were looking through Remus' diary. And sure enough, on the 10th September, 9th October, 8th November, 8th of December and the 17th of January, it was written all the things, which he had said he was doing.  
  
But James being more observant than the other two noticed a similarity in all of the dates. He snatched the diary and skipped ahead to February, and there it was, what he was looking for. The same symbol as on all the previous dates. On the 16th of February was a little black circle, which many people would recognise to be a full moon.  
  
James explained this to the other two. "It's a clue. But what can it mean?" Sirius said. "Yeah it's not as if Rem is a werewolf or anything!" Peter said laughing. At this comment James and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"Oh Merlins beard! Peter! I think he is!" A howl was heard from across the grounds. "So what does this mean?" Sirius asked. "Well, I don't think we should worry that much. I mean nothings happened so far, so I think Remus must be pretty harmless." You could always trust James to be the sensible one. ".Y.You.Mean.Your not S.Sc.Scared?" Peter stuttered. "No way!" Sirius stated "It doesn't make Remus and different. He's still our mate. Plus Dumbledore wouldn't let him in the school if he was dangerous."  
  
"Yeah. But we should ask him just to make sure, you no instead of accusing him of being something he's not!" James added.  
So two days later they did and Remus admitted it, feeling hopeless and upset- another great friendship ruined. But he underestimated how great they truly were, because they stuck by him! He couldn't help his condition and if he could live with it, then they sure as hell could! He had truly found the best friends he could ever have!  
* * *  
  
Ever since they found out about Remus the other 3 boys did every thing they could to find a way to help him. But it wasn't until the beginning of the second year they su(ceded, they found out that werewolf's couldn't hurt animals and that animals could communicate with them, thus having a calming affect and making it more human like. They researched some more and found the solution, they would become anigmagi! This being a very complicated form of transfiguration, where you turn yourself into a form of animal.  
  
It was illegal to do unless strictly monitored by the ministry of magic. But this didn't bother James, Sirius or even peter much, they were used to breaking rules by now! They were the naughtiest kids in school! They were the marauders! (Even if they were only 2nd years at the time!)  
  
Plus they didn't need the ministry breathing down their necks, when could they ever have fun being watched constantly! Remus took a bit of persuading to let them do it but he eventually caved in. They had been researching it since they had discovered it, and had it practically figured out by now, in their 5th year. They already knew what animals they would become;  
  
James would be a beautiful, white stag; he was rather fond of the idea of being able to ram people (or Sirius!) with his antlers.  
Sirius would be a big, black dog; after all he was named "Sirius Black" after the "dog star"- both of these animals would be large enough to keep a werewolf in check.  
Finally Peter would become a rat. He had many of these as pets at home. They also needed a small creature to press the knot of the whomping willow.  
  
The whomping willow was a large, vicious tree, which lashed out at anyone who came too close, hitting them with its branches. It concealed the entrance to the shrieking shack. This is where Remus went every month to transform. He was perfectly secure and hidden here. The knot on the willow when pressed froze its branches, allowing you to pass through unscathed.  
  
The process to becoming Anigmagus was now almost complete, all they needed to do, was interpret one passage of a book they found in the restricted section of the library. James being a prefect was able to retrieve it no questions asked. They all looked over it, but none were su(cesful:  
  
Your final task,  
Be you friend or foe,  
The animal,  
Which you bestow,  
Will always be,  
Apart of thee,  
If you trust it so.  
  
To honour one,  
You must become,  
At peace,  
With her and you.  
  
She will only die  
If you defy,  
Her in body mind and soul.  
  
Soon enough they got bored of trying to work it out and began planning pranks and parties. The marauders were well known around the school for being late for classes or handing in homework, last minute cramming sessions (Well that was really just Remus and Peter, James and Sirius didn't really need to study!)  
  
But where pranks were concerned they were pretty organised. They had a very big book known only by them. They called it "The Marauders Mahusive Mischief Making Prank Guide" or in code the "PG" Parental guidance! In their 7th year they planned on leaving it for future troublemakers to find. You never know maybe even their children.  
  
It basically told the story of their pranking lives- in the first year there are all the easy, simple spells such as making rude noises when the teacher bends over, going onto the fifth year where there were more complicated spells, like turning someone's world upside down (think third task HP&GOF). Not only was every prank they ever did written in there, but also how to do it, potion ingredients, how many times it had been used, on who and when and also its inventor (may of these being the marauders themselves). Both Snape and Pringle would love to get their hands on it!  
  
It was time for another prank! But who on? So far they had done two on Snape and he had done one on them but a whole week had passed! The school would think they had turned chicken! Chicken? Now there's an Idea! "We should turn some one into a chicken!" James said voicing his ideas.  
  
"Can we do that?" Remus asked. ".. We can make people sprout into feathers." Sirius answered thinking about the prospect very seriously! "Sounds like a plan, but who?"  
  
"Yeah, Snape's been overdone. We need a new victim for now!" "The prefects!" Sirius shouted! "NO WAY!" James hastily replied. "Ow yeah I forgot you joined their forces! Shouldn't you be telling us not to do this rather than helping us?!" "Nah I've been corrupted!"  
  
The marauders decided that if they were going to prove to the school how good they were, that they hadn't lost their touch and most of all that they could only get better, they would have to pull this prank off with style. And the way to do that would be to hit the school where it hurt- the teachers! People would be talking about this for years to come.  
  
That night the four mischevious boys got not a wink of sleep. They had been up plotting, planning and performing charms. Yet the next day they were still bright eyed and bushy tailed, making sure they were the first people in the great hall for breakfast, quickly eating their food whilst they could! When the hall was almost full the first shock was set upon them. Professor Ketleburn- the care of magical creatures, teacher, burst into feathers. The hall erupted into laughter.  
  
"Hey I wonder if she will teach us about herself!" Sirius shouted above the noise. "Yeah, she can be called the "Creature Teacher!"" James added. "Silence!" Professor Mcgonnagal shouted sending sparks out of her wand. "Now who ever is responsible for this monstrosity." she shouted but as she began to speak she started rapidly growing facial hair, her eyebrows became so bushy they joined in the centre, she also grew a beard, moustache and her nose hairs almost reached the floor.  
  
The great hall erupted once more. Then * POP * * POP * * POP * Professor's Flitwick, binns and Turpin began to grow (obviously some sort of engorgement charm had been used) * POP * at the same time Hagrid- Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts, began to shrink- this still made him the size of a largish sized man, you see Hagrid was abnormally large, almost giant like.  
  
The teachers were fuming! They sent everyone to their common rooms until things were sorted. Mcgonnagal went to find Dumbledore, and when he arrive he returned his staff back to their original state, his powers over ruling Remus' time locks. They realised that they had all eaten a chocolate biscuit with their breakfast, and on a closer inspection they had realised that each of the biscuits had a small "M" in a circle imprinted in them.  
  
"Right now I may be wrong in presuming but I have an Idea that only four boys could be capable of something of this nature." Professor Mcgonnagal sternly stated. "What shall we do about this matter?" Dumbledore's eyes suddenly gained an amused twinkle. "I say we fight fire with fire!"  
  
"Will you please be more specific." Mcgonnagal asked stiffly. She was obviously still upset by the prank, which had been bestowed upon her. "Ahh you see. To be able to punish them we must have proof and evidence, which we have none of! That will be the fun part!" Dumbledore's eyes glinted with a mischievous glow that could only be matched by the marauders themselves.  
  
Dumbledore had formed the perfect plan. The rest of the days lessons had been cancelled and the marauders had been going around gloating profusely about their stunt, obtaining many pats on the back along the way, leaving four very over inflated ego's.  
Then at dinner Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I would like to say I am very disappointed with the students who were responsible for this mornings fiasco." He announced. Although James couldn't help but notice an amused look flashed in his direction, almost a mocking tone to it.  
  
"And I would like the culprit, or culprit'S to come forward before tomorrow morning. If this does not happen we shall be making you walk over an honesty line which will tell us if you are the guilty party or not."  
  
James looked at the other 3 boys, all of whom looked as scared as he felt. They spent another sleepless night researching ways of deceiving magical methods of lie detecting, and they found one it was a simple charm performed on oneself to erase any unwanted background. But unfortunately for them you have to get up earlier to catch Dumbledore out!  
  
The next morning James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked confidently into the great hall, their overly happy faces trying to cover the guilt they really felt. Dumbledore made each person cross over the line one by one, and everybody did so suc(essfully. or so they thought!  
  
"So it looks like we've found our perpetrators!" Dumbledore stated. Everyone looked around then took a step back, leaving four boys in the middle. Each with a face so pink it could only be matched by one thing- the colour of their robes. If the matter hadn't been so serious the hall would have been hysterical especially since it was at the marauders expense.  
  
"So I see you boys opted for an erasable spell, just as well if you had gone for the other option, an innocence potion your robes would be a lot less colourful and your looks a lot more troll like. I'll see you all in my office after breakfast." He clapped his hands and the house tables appeared in their usual spots, all full of food.  
  
None of the marauders felt particularly hungry for once, all not knowing what to expect from Dumbledore. So they were done pretty quickly. As they walked past the Slytherin table Snape started humming the funeral mach. Dun dun dun dun dun. They set off up the well-known route to the head masters office and upon reaching the gargoyle, James said the password  
  
"Ice mice" (he was a prefect!) it jumped aside and they made their way up the moving staircase in to the circular office. Dumbledore was there pacing behind his desk. A look of shear concentration on his face, as if split between two idea's. "Now boys" he started as they took their usual seats (They were here a lot) "As funny as I found the prank you pulled yesterday morning, I'm afraid a punishment is in order. I would normally leave this to professor Mcgonnagal to decide, however, your prank left her a little, well lets say "Peeved" she suggested a few punishments, which even our caretaker would think a little harsh! So I think a detention and 5 points each, off Griffindor will suffice." He paused and smiled "lastly I think your new robes look rather fetching!" He chuckled and gestured for them to leave.  
  
Heading to their dorms to change their robes the boys began to talk.  
  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Remus stated. "Yeah man I thought Dumbledore would be miffed, but he seemed to find it funny!" James added.  
  
"But he sure got us with the pink robes!" The conversation carried on this way until they reached their dorm and found out that all their robes were pink! They started furiously cursing, charming and hexing their own and each other's robes, but no a due! "Oh dude! We have to get him back for this one! We have to walk round in pink robes! That is uncalled for! We look gay!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Speak for your self I look good in what ever I wear!" James smirked "Yeah in your dreams!" Sirius shot back. They went into charms, handing professor Flitwick a note. The class exploded with laughter. They had new robes, a new detention and a new goal; to get Dumbledore! Their new prank target! 


	4. Chapter 4 Attack to the heart

Chapter 4- Attack to the heart  
  
There detention meant only one thing- meeting the new caretaker! Or more like terrorising the new caretaker. Filch had a funny feeling that after meeting these boys he knew why Pringle had opted for an early retirement!  
  
James was surprised to realise that almost a month had already passed of this school year. He had been very busy, with quidditch practice three nights a week (he was a chaser), as well as tutoring twice a week, a detention what seemed to be every other day, followed by a few make out sessions with various girls and as many pranks as he could fit in (and believe me that's a lot!).  
  
Not to mention the prefects meeting he had to attend. He was shocked to find out that the red head he was tutoring, Lily Evans, was also a prefect. He wandered how she had managed to obtain this position, as in classes she didn't seem to be doing that great. She was also really shy whilst he taught her, only ever speaking when he asked her a question.  
  
Four nights after the Halloween feast James had been tutoring Lily. She had done the switching spell, which he asked her to, fine. And now he was heading up to the Griffindor tower, he was almost there when he decided he was hungry (as he always was at 8.30!), so he turned round and headed in the direction of the kitchen. But as he walked past the defence against the dark arts classroom, he heard a small, delicate squeal;  
  
"Come on mudblood, it's just a bit of fun!" James peered round the door and saw two emerald green eyes the size of saucers, tears streaming out. Snape had lily cornered and seemed to be advancing on her.  
  
James went ballistic. Although he didn't particularly care for this girl much, she was completely helpless and innocent. James couldn't stand men who took advantage of girls like that! Something, which had never happened to James before, happened. His temper got the better of him and Snape was thrown across the room, without James even touching him.  
  
"Don't you dare ever touch lily or any other girl again!" James spat. He had stood to his full height clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes giving him a deadly scary appearance, which even Peeves the poltergeist, would cower from.  
  
"Ow come on Potter, she's just a mudblood! Surely you know the rule. Have all the fun you want with mudbloods and muggles but the pure bloods are for the serious stuff!" At this comment Snape was thrown across the room again. This time though it was a lot harder, leaving him dazed.  
  
James went over to the corner where lily was; something about how helpless and vulnerable she seemed made him put an arm around her and guide her out of the room. Cradling her like a baby, he guided her down to the kitchens and sat her at a small table.  
  
Immediately house elves swarmed the couple asking them for instructions. James told them he needed 2 cups of hot cocoa, some biscuits and a warm blanket, as lily was currently shaking. Snape may not have hurt her but he had treated her pretty rough none the less.  
  
She was wearing some loose jogging bottoms and a baggy white jumper hiding her petite figure, making her skin look paler and her hair more vibrant. To James she seemed frail and fragile.  
  
"Are you alright?" James spoke to her for the first time since they had left the classroom. She nodded. "No your not." He stated, he wrapped the blanket a house elf had given to him, around her and did the first thing, which came into his mind, he hugged her. "It's ok, you're safe now." He soothed.  
  
They sat in silence for about half an hour. "Thank you." Lily said in a voice no louder than a whisper. James was a little shocked, she had spoken UN prompted. "For what?" he replied.  
  
"For saving me from that. that slime ball." "Ow, it was nothing. And one would have done it." "No. Nobody has ever stood up for me before, not when I've been called a mudblood, of a. a freak or anything!" James didn't know what to say to this.  
  
"You can't have met any decent people then." He stated firmly yet quietly. She looked at her shoes. "Who would call you a freak?" he asked.  
  
"My. my sister." "Why?" "You don't really want to hear this. I don't want to waste your time with stupid, childish tales of my sinister sister." "Come on, tell me. I really want to know." Lily didn't really feel like telling him this, she thought he would think she were stupid, but he sounded sincere so she said;  
  
"Well ever since I was little I was always doing things which nobody could explain, for instance when I was 7 there was this jumper which I hated, but my mum insisted on me wearing it, then one day she made me go to put it on and I was upset about it, then it suddenly burst into flames. It always happened around me, so my sister called me a freak. But she was never really THAT horrible to me until I got accepted to Hogwarts, which is when she started telling me that I was wasting my time at this freak school and that I would never amount to anything."  
  
Lily paused for a second then said what seemed to have been on her mind for quite some time. "And you know what, she's right! Isn't she? I WON'T amount to anything! I can't even do simple spells, let alone expect to get a career in the magical world!"  
  
"But I don't get it?" "What?" "I don't get how you can't do spells in class, yet you can when I tutor you?" "I. I just freeze, all those people there, and watching " "THAT'S IT! I can't believe I didn't see it before. I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"What?" lily asked, half scared, half confused. "You're shy! And you have no confidence, all because your sister was cruel to you and nasty and . jealous." "She. you. What?"  
  
"Lily" James turned and looked into her eyes, those eyes. "Lily, your not bad at magic. In fact from what I have seen you're good, better than good, in fact, you're excellent! You don't need tutoring, you need training, in how to believe in yourself and then your abilities can grow and flourish!"  
  
"Are you sure?" She questioned. "Positive!" He replied, leaving no room for argument. "And you would do this for me?" "You have to have more faith in people, you know not everybody is out to get you!"  
  
"You know you're a lot different to how I thought you were." "How did you think I was?"  
  
"Well, when I first met you I . you . you seemed a little arrogant. Sorry!" she said blushing. "But I don't think that now. Now I know you're not. You have been kinder to me in one night than most people have ever been to me." She quickly added.  
  
"Well, a lot of us are guilty of judging books by their covers." She didn't seem as bad as he originally thought. In actual fact she seemed really sweet. "So your parents aren't happy that you're a witch?" James asked.  
  
"Oh no they were ecstatic! It's just my sister, Petunia. She hates anything weird and wonderful. It's funny really, she's kinda the opposite of Snape. What's your family like?" "Ow, well my mum is lovely, she has never worked, and she's always been at home so she could look after me and my two sisters. I think maybe she would have liked to work, but my father never wanted her to.  
  
She's the loveliest person I know! But my father is a different story. He seems to think he is something special, just because he is some famous quidditch star. He isn't a supporter of the dark movement, but he isn't against it. I can't stand the way he prides himself on his blood."  
  
James stopped he had just spilt his inner most feelings about his father, to someone he barely knew. He hadn't even told Sirius this stuff. There was just something about Lily, which made him want to trust her.  
  
"So that's why you pull those pranks? There just a cover?" "No, I just enjoy winding my father up with those. Did you know that every single male Potter has been made Head boy and got no less than 20 newts. So of course that's what everybody expects of me! I'm also expected to become quidditch captain and follow in my father's footsteps, becoming a great and famous quidditch player. I can tell you now that is not going to happen."  
  
"Why not?" "Quidditch is great. But for fun. Doing it every day will just ruin it. I want to go into the ministry. And I want to do something to be remembered for."  
  
"That's good, you should do what you want to." Was all lily could think to reply with. James noticed that she seemed to have come out of her shell a little and was actually sharing her feelings. "Do you know what you want to do when you're older?" He asked her.  
  
"I don't know?" "Ow come on you must have some sort of idea?" "Well." She seemed to be contemplating her answer "Promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"I promise!" "Well I want to help people somehow. I don't know how yet though."  
  
"Like charity work?" "Yes, but something I can still get paid for." "Do you like children? You could work in an orphanage. You know since this new dark lord has started to gain power a lot of children have been left parentless."  
  
"Ow that's terrible. I would love to do something like that, I love children. I only wish there was something I could do to help now!" "Maybe there is!" "What do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe we could arrange some sort of charity event to raise money for orphanages or something!" "James." "Yes?"  
  
"Is there anything you are bad at, because you seem so perfect!" Lily said with a cheeky grin. James leaned towards her, and softly kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back then realising what was happening, pulled away. "Sorry" She said, "I didn't mean to mislead you." "You mean you don't want to kiss me?" James asked rather taken a back.  
  
"No, I mean I don't really know you THAT well?" she replied. "Ow, I'm soooo sorry, it's just I've never just been friends with a girl."  
  
"Why not?" "Well they always want more, so I just expect that now." "Ow that must be terrible."  
  
"It is sometimes, like when I just want a conversation or something." "Well, I promise I will never treat you like that." James blushed.  
  
"I'm surprised I've never really talked to you before. We've had our first non work related conversation tonight and I already feel I've known you all my life." James said, suddenly breaking the silence.  
  
"You know if you weren't so shy people would be flocking around you!" "Oh yeah!" Lily challenged, picking up a freshly baked pie, which was cooling on the side, ready for breakfast. "You wouldn't." James stated, not actually believing lily would do such a thing.  
  
But she did! He looked up at her a mischievous grin spreading across his face. He was liking her more and more by the minute.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" He said chasing after her.  
  
Three hours later Lily and James were covered head to toe with food, as was half the kitchen. "Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed, "Look at the mess we've made."  
  
"Not to worry," James smiled "Cleaneous Totalem" And with that everything was cleaned. "That one is a must if you are a marauder!"  
  
Lily smiled, "One more thing, it seems we have talked the night away. It's seven o'clock in the morning!" "You're kidding me!" James looked around and sure enough the house elves were all scurrying around preparing food and sending it up to the house tables.  
  
James escorted Lily back to the Ravenclaw common room. "In spite of what happened, I'm really enjoyed last night. Thank you, James, thanks for sticking up for me." Lily smiled.  
  
"No problem, Lil's." Lily like the way that sounded. She didn't normally like her name shortened but she liked how it sounded coming from James. "We still meeting in the library for our session on Thursday?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thursday at seven." She confirmed. They said a slow goodbye and James headed up to the Griffindor common room.  
  
"Man, where were you last night?" Sirius said when James walked through the Griffindor portrait hole. "I was having a good clear out in my mind."  
  
"Yeah what ever!" Sirius said in disbelief. "Who was she?" "Just leave it ok!" James snapped. "I'm going to bed!" "Ah sorry to break it to you mate, but we've got transfiguration in ." Sirius looked at his watch, it read "Get you're a$$ to transfiguration! You're late!" "In five minutes ago." He finished.  
  
James groaned. After transfiguration Mcgonnagal called James to her desk.  
  
"Mr Potter. How is it going with miss Evans?" She asked. "Well I think we've just had a break through. I've arranged a few extra sessions with her to help. Touch wood she should start improving soon."  
  
"Very good. You know I see great potential in her; one of the many reasons the staff and I made her prefect was because we felt there was something more to her than meets the eye. Thank you for helping us James I will award 5 points to Griffindor, to you." "Thank you professor"  
  
The rest of the day went really slowly for James. As he hadn't had any sleep, he was eagerly awaiting the end of lessons, so he could get into the nice warm bed, which was calling him. He managed the whole day; the only problem was that he couldn't think of anything but Lily.  
  
In the morning he kept dismissing his thought, saying to himself, its just lack of sleep. But by the end of the day he had come up with a list of tasks, which would help make her more confident.  
  
"Or more like excuses to talk to her and spend time with her!" His conscience kept telling him. James noticed that every time he saw even just a flicker of red hair he got butterflies in the pit of his stomach, or that he would smile at lily just to see her smile back.  
  
He noticed in classes with her all he seemed to take in was how lily took her left foot out of her shoe and poked her tongue out slightly when she was concentrating. And whenever she wasn't in uniform she always wore the same old baggy white jumper.  
  
He didn't know what had gotten into him. He had never felt like this before. James wasn't the only one who had noticed a change in him though. Sirius was worried about James, in two days he had gone from fun loving, confident James to hard-working, constantly spacing out James.  
  
Sirius wondered what was going on in his best friend's mind, that was until Thursday morning. They were walking down the charms corridor on their way to their next lesson, which was with the Ravenclaws.  
  
James saw lily and went to say hi. Sirius watched his buddy, intently; there was something, in his eyes, which was different. They were staring directly into hers. Normally they would be further south when he was talking to a girl or just past their head if it were a boy.  
  
You see James had always had a subconscious thing about eye contact, he didn't like it. Sirius had known James since they were five. Their dads used to do business. And he knew James pretty well, they were closer than brothers. But Sirius had never seen James act like this before.  
  
The way he talked to lily, his head tilted so he was more her level (She was quite a few inches shorter) His hands were in his pockets, and his feet were shuffling from side to side. If Sirius was not mistaken, James was nervous. Did James have a crush on this nerdy, geeky Ravenclaw? If he did then it would be a first. James had never fancied anyone.  
  
Later on Sirius put the question forward; "James, you know that girl you tutor." "Lily?" He replied in what he hoped was an off hand manor. "Uh, yeah that's the one. Has anything happened between you?"  
  
"I think I've found the reason she's been doing badly in class." "Oh what's that?" "She lacks confidence, she has a lot of power. I can just feel it in her. But she's too afraid to use it."  
  
"Ow, well is there anything else between you? Like have you kissed her or anything?" "No we decided it was best just to be friends." Shock took over Sirius, he could clearly see this girl had an affect on James and if it were any other girl, he would of made a move on them in an instance. But lily seemed to be different.  
  
"So you don't even fancy her?" He questioned. "No way, I admit she's hot. (Hot? Where did that come from, Sirius thought.) But she seems so vulnerable. She's more like a sister to me." Sirius could tell he was lying, as he was running his hand through his hair.  
  
Sirius knew James too well. 


	5. Chapter 5 A week of work

Chapter 5- A week of work  
  
That evening James arrived at the library at 6.30, to wait for lily, but he found that she was already there. "Hey, why are you so early? I thought we were meeting at 7."  
  
"Ow well I've been here since after dinner, I'm always here." She said timidly. "Ow. Well you ready top get started?" "Sure, what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well." A mischievous grin played across his face. "I have a few activities planned for the next few weeks. This is next weeks itinerary!" He handed lily a list and watched her closely, to see her reaction. She looked at the list. It read:  
  
Monday- 5oclock Quidditch practice  
  
Tuesday- 5oclock Quidditch practice  
6oclock Hagrid's hut  
Wednesday- 5oclock quidditch practice  
9oclock Kitchen and pranks with marauders  
Thursday- 6oclock Hagrid's hut  
7oclock prefect meeting  
Friday- 5oclock Quidditch practice  
8oClock party in Griffindor common room.  
Saturday- Hogsmeade with James  
Sunday- Rest and Quidditch practice.  
  
Lily looked up, confusion dawning on her face. "Why on earth do I have to practice quidditch so much?" "We are going to train you up so you can play in the Ravenclaw quidditch team!" James said proudly.  
  
"NO WAY! 1. All the places in our team are taken, and 2. I can't even sit on a broom without falling off, let alone play quidditch on one." She said all shyness forgotten. "1. The Ravenclaw seeker has a minor leg injury so he is unable to play.  
  
Word is they will be holding tryouts for a reserve. And 2. I will train you." James said in a voice and tone, which was clearly mocking to her. Smooth he thought to himself. "Sorry, but not even you're that good. I can't even fly normally!" she said as stern as Mcgonnagal.  
  
"Are you forgetting who I am? James Harold Potter. Chaser on the Griffindor team, who are reining champions, for the past 7 years. Son of Harold Potter captain and star chaser of the Abbey Axes!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" she said disbelievingly. "If by some chance in hell, I did make it onto the team who would we be against anyway?"  
  
"Umm.Griffindor." He said quietly. "So I would be against you? . Oh. I get it! You've been told to sabotage Ravenclaw. and saw this as the perfect opportunity! I may be shy, but not stupid!"  
  
She turned to leave. But James grabbed her shoulder quickly. A tingle shot down her spine. "Lily, come on, it's not like that." He said in a voice, which seemed to be trembling and just above a whisper. She turned back and saw his eyes were full of compassion and .fright?  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to people being nice. That's all." She smiled and he smiled back. "Why are we going to Hagrid's hut?" "Ow. He said we could help tend to some of the magical creatures he looks after."  
  
"Ow groovy! What types?" James explained about some of the animals. And they talked quietly about anything and everything, until the grumpy librarian kicked them out of the library.  
  
James walked lily back to her common room, after what happened the other night he wasn't going to take any chances with her. James informed his fellow marauders of his plans for lily and asked them for help.  
  
They of course being the great friends they were obliged. They spent the rest of the weekend planning I told you they were occasionally organised).  
  
Finally it was Monday- 5oclock James met lily in the entrance hall and led her to the quidditch pitch. (He had booked it) Upon entering it, it lit up and lily noticed 3 boys walking towards her, she hid behind James. James grabbed her hand and tugged her out in front of him.  
  
"Come on, they won't bite!" He smirked. "At least not hard! Lily meet my best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Sirius grabbed her hand from James who was still holding it. "Mademoiselle" He smiled then kissed her hand. However Remus and Peter both merely smiled and said a brief "Hi", shocking lily a bit, as she expected ALL of the marauders to be over confident and egotistical all the time, not just James and Sirius.  
  
"Tonight, we will be showing you the sit on and hold your broom." James said, handing her a broom. It read "Shooting star" Even though it was the newest, fastest model yet, lily was not impressed. For one she didn't know those facts as she didn't follow sports and that sort of thing and also she was thinking more along the lines of "Oh great, more people to watch me make a fool of myself!" James seemed to read her mind.  
  
"Don't worry lil's. You'll be fine. We're here to help you. We wouldn't make fun of you in any way!" Wondering what on earth she had gotten herself into, she said, "OK" and climbed onto the broomstick.  
  
James was as good as his word and after about an hour, the boys had managed to teach lily the finer points of flying and now she was able to fly around pretty steadily.  
  
The following day the boys taught her the rules of quidditch, demonstrating all the positions. They then threw golf balls for her to catch, first on the ground then on the broom. Finally James gave her two books. "Quidditch through the ages", and a "Where's Wendeline" book, this had one page and every time you opened it the witch, Wedneline was in a different scene hiding somewhere. The idea was, that it would improve how quickly lily could spot the snitch.  
  
After practice it was to Hagrid's hut. First they went in and had a cup of tea with him. Lily accepted some of his treacle tart but James knew from experience, that Hagrid's cooking was bad to eat.  
  
For instance his rock cakes really lived up to their name. They talked a bit about their quidditch plans and schoolwork, and then Hagrid took them out to show them some magical creatures. James knew about most of the animals as he took care of magical creatures, classes but lily didn't, so she was interested in what was there.  
  
There were Narnels, Snail like creatures, which carried their homes on their backs but could also change colour and move quite fast, as a defence mechanism. They were also able to cure rashes with the slime they excreted.  
  
There were also Nifflers, pig like creatures which like gold. James found that one out the hard way.  
  
The solid gold watch he was wearing disappeared and was deposited into Hagrid's lap. Thankfully though Hagrid was a person as honest as they come and returned it without the Niffler seeing.  
  
"Oh Merlin. Thanks my father would slaughter me if he found I lost that! It was a birthday present." He said. They looked at a couple of other creatures until they got to their prime subject. It was a beautiful pink Heffalump. Heffalumps are creatures, which greatly resemble elephants, but are the size of a small dog. Their big ears are used for flying and they have sensitive hearing.  
  
Their trunks or snouts (How ever long it is.) are used for sniffing out things. They are the magical version of a sniffer dog. Finally their eyes can see a very long distance, however only in black and red. They come in many different colours; this pink one was only a baby.  
  
"Aww, awent we a cute wittle fewwow!" Lily said in a baby voice, which made James' heart melt. "I need you two ta look after him for me. His mother left 'im 'bout an hour after he were born. Needs feeding once every two days, 2 mice and a bowl a water." "Ok, no problem." James said.  
  
Hagrid left Lily and James to play with the new baby Heffalump.  
  
"What should we call him?" Lily asked. "I don't know. He looks kinda like a Hufflepuff." James sn!ggered .  
  
"I Know." Lily burst out, totally uncharacteristically "How about Helga!" James laughed. "Helga the Heffalump it is!" he said. "I love animals." She stated with a dreamy expression on her face. "I want oodles of kids, who will have oodles pets."  
  
James smiled, "Yeah Kids and animals are great. I want five, two boys and three girls." The conversation went on like this for a while. Lily had become very comfortable with James, he was her protector, he looked after her and taught her new things. He showed her new people and that there was more to life then work. That people could be trusted. But they could never be more than just friend's right? She had promised him that she would never be like all those other girls.  
  
Wednesday at five they were back out on the quidditch field. Lily today was having her first go on actually catching the real snitch. Remus and Peter were hitting one of the bludgers around, Sirius was also looking for the snitch and James was yelling advice at lily. This was supposed to train lily for game play. But lily wasn't doing too well. Sirius was going easy on her and still winning. In the end they put peter up against her (Quidditch wasn't his best sport!)  
  
"Don't worry lil's, we still have plenty of time to practice." James reassured her. "Anyway, go in have a shower and get changed into something comfortable. We have a busy night ahead of us. I will meet you outside your common room in one hour." He finished.  
  
One hour on the dot Lily came out of the Ravenclaw common room, which was concealed by a suit of armour, to find James waiting for her.  
  
"The others are waiting for us in the kitchen." He said smiling. Lily was wearing some baggy, ripped jeans, a black tee shirt and her usual baggy white jumper. Come to think of it, she always wore that jumper, James thought. In fact he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't wearing it. He lead her once more to the kitchens, this time she took in a lot more. It was down a corridor the floor below the great hall. And did James just start tickling a pear? The pear turned into a door handle and behind the painting  
  
(which was of a pair and various other fruits!) was the kitchen. James' friends Peter, Remus and Sirius were all sitting at a table, stuffing their faces but all at the same time looking at a piece of parchment. It was only then lily realised there was a small creature with big ears looking up at her.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed, and ran and hid behind James. This confused James, surely she wasn't afraid of house elves? She had seen them the other night. "What's wrong?" He asked. "What is that thing?" She whispered.  
  
"That's a house elf. You saw them the other night, remember?" "I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, I was . well, I was in shock."  
  
"I suppose. Well this is Spaggage the house elf. H won't hurt you, in fact house elves are lovely creatures. Their role in life is to help wizards or their masters, with what ever they need. They normally only come with rich wizarding families or big manors. Hogwarts has well over 100. We know each and everyone by name." He finished proudly.  
  
"Sorry, miss, for scaring miss." Said Spaggage the house elf. "Does miss want anything?" "I would accept something, or the house elves will be offended!" Sirius shouted. "And if there offended then we will be black listed!" Remus added.  
  
"Yeah" Peter said. "Ow, ok, um may I have some pumpkin juice please?" She said shyly. "Certainly miss, thank you." The little elf said, running off with its request, a broad smile playing on its face. "You could've had anything you wanted and you ask for pumpkin juice?" James said in mock disgust.  
  
"Sorry." Lily said, tears welling in her eyes, afraid that she had offended one of her only friends. "No, it's ok. I was only joking." James added hastily.  
  
"What prank are we doing tonight?" Remus asked, wanting to change the subject quickly to avoid any more embarrassment for his friend.  
  
"I thought we could try something special as lily is a first timer. Peter did you bring the P.G.?" "Err.umm."Peter started. "Don't worry, I got it." Remus laughed. Oh how useless his mate was.  
  
They showed the book to lily. She was fascinated, of course they made her swear she would take its secrets to her grave. The Idea was to teach her to trust people by showing them they could trust in her. "It needs to be something which will last a while and will amaze everyone."  
  
They discussed it for a while, and decided on some decorating. They went into the dark, empty great hall and looked up at the ceiling, it was very high and full of wooden beams. "Are you sure this will work lil's?" James questioned. "I'm not sure if we'll be powerful enough? But we can try." "Ok. After 3" Sirius said, "1." All five of them looked up, "2." They all raised their wands. "3!"  
  
"Starskycium enchantatalcar!" they all charmed.  
The ceiling went all smoky, once the smoke had cleared there was a dark starry night sky. "Wow" they all admired.  
  
"Lily where did you find that charm?" Sirius asked in awe. Only now could he see what James said, that she was very smart and very powerful. "Urr. um. uh. in a book. I, I f.f.found the libraries restricted section." She blushed.  
  
"Nice one!" He replied, giving her a smile and a thumbs up.  
The next morning the school entered the great hall to find a clear November sky greeting them. They all found it rather lovely. And once again Mcgonnagal called Dumbledore to breakfast.  
  
"Messer's Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, I would like for you to come and see me after you finish your breakfast, please." The boys all gulped and lily gave a guilty glance in their direction, when they got up so did she. "Lil's where are you going?" James asked.  
  
"I'm going with you." She smiled pleasantly. "No your not!" James said forcefully. "You needn't be in trouble, he doesn't suspect you."  
  
"Look, I am as much to blame as you! In fact even more so. As I was the one who came up with the Idea." James could see there was no swaying her. Merlin, he thought, she has morals too. What a girl!  
  
They reached Dumbledore's office. This was becoming routine. He looked a little surprised to see lily there. "Ahh, miss Evans, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said. "No, not pleasure. I'm here with the boys." She replied nervously.  
  
This was the first time she had ever been in trouble. "Ow, well if you are here for the same reason as these gentlemen, then pleasure it must be." "Huh?" Came from four males. "Well I want to thank you for the beautiful addition, to the great hall." "You do?" The boys said in sync. Lily giggled and James pouted at her.  
  
"However did you manage to do that?" He asked, wondering how five fifth years could manage such powerful magic. "Well sir, lily found out how to do it." James said pushing lily forward.  
  
"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore prompted. "Well. I. err. found it in a book, I was reading. It was about decorating. We all did the charm at once." "Incredible. And how long will it last?" "Twenty four hours sir."  
  
"Well, I may have to make it more permanent then. And lets see, 5 points each to Griffindor to the boys, and as miss Evans found the charm, 10 points to Ravenclaw." "Thank you sir." The boys all said at once.  
  
"Thank you sir." Lily said with a massive smile. "You may go now." And they all left, passing Mcgonnagal on the way up.  
"Ah Minerva" "You wanted to talk Albus?"  
  
"Yes I wanted to ask you how miss Evans is doing." She bowed her head. "But I believe I have just seen. It seems our plan is working." "What?" Mcgonnagal questioned.  
  
"She was primarily responsible for the fiasco at breakfast this morning." "But how? That is such advanced magic. And she still shows no sign of improvement?" "Ah, didn't I tell you she posses a great power, and she only needed a key to unlock it. I believe she has found her key." "Oh my, what is it?"  
  
"Not it, but who. I sense that it is mr Potter." "J. James Potter?" She said disbelievingly. "Yes. I believe I see some sort of connection between them. Not much different to the one which Godric Griffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw shared." 


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas

Chapter 6- Christmas  
  
Dear James,  
  
I've just come home, so far so good, my room seems untouched and Petunia is nowhere to be seen. I was informed she is round her new boyfriends house. I pity the poor fellow. Hope Your first day of the holidays is good!  
  
Yours Faithfully  
  
Lily xxx  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Glad your settling in well. Don't forget to use the items I gave you on your darling sister if she gets too much for you! So far Sirius to set Peters hair alight by some how saying a charm wrong and I have beaten everyone at least 5 time search at chess! Write back soon!  
  
Yours truly,  
  
James x  
  
James,  
  
Sounds like your having fun. My sister is really started getting me down, I went out down the shops this morning to get some milk and when I came home, absolutely every thing in my room had "FREAK" in big letters stuck to it. I tried to put the dung bombs you gave me in her bed but they exploded in my face when I picked them up. I still smell rotten! Which co-incidentally made Petunia call me a "Smelly Freak!" What shall I do, it's only the second day of the holidays and I'm already depressed! Write back! ASAP! Your letters are the only thing which is keeping me sane!  
  
Luv  
  
Lily xxx  
  
Lil's,  
  
Don't be depressed. I've sent some trick make up. Replace it with hers, and make sure you take lots of pictures for me when she uses it! I need a laugh! Remember your a great witch and she is just jealous. It is very boring here, there is only a few people left, Remus went home because he was ill, so Peter, Sirius and I are the only ones left in Griffindor tower. Snape's even gone home so we can't prank him!  
  
DON'T LET YOUR SISTER PUSH YOU AROUND!  
  
Luv  
  
James xxx  
  
Oh Merlin! James!  
  
You will never guess what happened! We were going to this party with our parents and Petunia kept on trying to make me wear these really ugly outfits, then she kept calling me names and threatening to tell everyone about my "Abnormality" and she finally pushed me over the limit when she pushed me under the mistletoe with this boy who she knows I hate! When we got home I remembered what you told me about not letting her push me around, so I went up to her and said "Petunia, if you don't have anything nice to say or do with me then leave me be!" and she said "Ow yeah make me!" then she shoved me, and I kind of threw her across the room without my wand or anything, I didn't mean to, my anger just took over. But the good thing is, she hasn't spoken to me or done anything since! Hope your holiday is brightening up! And Remus gets better! Heaven forbid I would prefer to be there rather then here!  
  
Lots of luv,  
  
Lily xxx  
  
P.s. I will bring the photos of her new make up when I get back!  
  
Dear my little Lilikins,  
  
That is great, that you beat the crap out of your sis! She certainly deserved it! I'm glad because I don't like it when your upset. Remus will be fine. Today me and Sirius hung Peters underwear on top of the astrology tower! He's still looking for it! (All of it!)  
  
Luv From  
  
James (The stallion) Potter  
  
P.s. I hope you saved some Mistletoe!  
  
The rest of the week passed to similar accord. With James and Lily owling each other every day. And soon enough Christmas day was upon them.  
  
From her parents, Lily got the usual, Books, clothes and jewellery. Her sister got her a book on anger management. Lily was also surprised to find she had 8 other presents from her friends.  
  
I mean sure she had gotten them each something but she hadn't expected them to return the favour. Crystal had got her a make up set, which was nice but she didn't normally wear make up.  
  
Anddromeda (Or Andi as she preferred to be called) had gotten her a set of pretty hair bands. Hayley, gave her some nice perfume. Remus sent her a broom servicing kit, Peter sent her the latest addition of quidditch through the ages and Sirius sent her a training snitch, you could set it at a certain distance and times, it was a new training invention used by the international teams and very expensive.  
  
But of course Sirius could afford it, like you or I could afford a newspaper. Lily thought these gifts were weird seeing as she didn't have a broom. (She normally borrowed one of James' 50 gazillion) That was until she saw the long thin package wrapped up by James. He had gotten her the latest most expensive broomstick. There was also a small box from him. It contained a ring, the ring had "friends" engraved on it on the inside. On the inside of the box was a poem.  
  
Friends Forever,  
  
In our days,  
  
True friends are rare.  
  
That is why we mush cherish  
  
those we have.  
  
United strive,  
  
Divided fall.  
  
This ring is for you to wear to remind you that you are and have a true friend.  
  
James also included a note:  
  
Lil,  
  
Hope you like your new broom, you will need it when you are on the Ravenclaw team! The ring I got you is to show that we will always be friends. I only get them for those I trust. In fact the only other people who have one is Peter, Remus and Sirius. You all have "Friends" I have one also which says "Forever". They are magically bonded and it is believed that they help connect you and tell you if each other is in trouble.  
  
HAPPY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Love  
  
James x  
  
Back at Hogwarts The boys were bored out of there minds. Each day went like this:  
  
James would wake up around seven, he was an early riser, unlike Peter and Sirius, who usually laid in until time for lunch. So James would use this time to owl Lily, without them knowing. Merlin knows what teasing they would give him, if the found out how often he wrote Lily! Then at 12 they would all have lunch and maybe a few snow ball fights. Then they would head back to their now empty common room and work on the anigmagi process.  
  
Finally they would talk, play chess or play games like "wand chase" (Chasing each other, one person being tag, hexing each other, turning their victims different colours!) On Christmas morning, Sirius unusually woke James and Peter up,  
  
"Presents!" He exclaimed. And they got up and opened their presents. James had gotten a solid gold chain from his parents. A book from his sister, Claire, a jumper from his other sister, Cissa. Numerous amounts of sweets and stuff from the rest of his family. Boxers from Sirius (Boy was he weird!), a calendar from Remus, of his favourite quidditch team, the Huntley Hurricanes (They weren't top of the league but at least they weren't his fathers team!). Peter had got him a book on Anigmagi.  
  
And finally lily had gotten him a badge, enchanted to say "No 1 Coach!", a whole box of Honeydukes best sweets and a wand care kit. There was also a not enclosed which meant more to James then any of his gifts, it read;  
  
Dear James,  
  
Thank you sooo much for all the help you have given me since school started. You don't know what it has meant to me. You are a true friend, if not more! I really feel I have progressed in both becoming more confident and better at my school work. I also have the first real friends, theres you, Sirius, Remus, Peter and also I have started talking to the girls in my dorm. Thank you again.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Lily Evans xxx  
  
Later on in that week Remus had returned form home early, looking tired and a little rough as he usually did after a transformation. His parents had decided to keep him a little while longer, for Christmas. At this present time the four marauders were talking once again about the Anigmagi poem they hadn't yet solved.  
  
"Ow! What can it mean? It has to mean something!" Sirius said.  
  
"Perhaps you have to get a part of the animal you want to be, or something?" Peter said.  
  
"I don't quite think so Pete!" Remus replied.  
  
"What do you reckon, prongs?" Sirius asked. James was currently thinking about Lily, who he still "didn't" fancy.  
  
"What, Lily?" He answered.  
  
Sirius' face lit up and a grin spread across it, Peter and Remus just looked dumfounded.  
  
Peter said," I don't see how she can help us here Prongs?" James' face went red, realising what he had just said.  
  
"Pete, I don't think he had Anigmagus on his mind, more a bird than a stag!" Sirius smirked.  
  
"No... I meant... Lily can help us?... Urrr she's really smart...I'll just discreetly bring the subject up in one of our sessions, and see if she can help?" James quickly covered.  
  
"Sure!You could try! As long as you are discrete" Sirius replied.  
  
That evening James and Sirius went to the kitchens together.  
  
"James you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." James replied a little confused.  
  
"I mean we are best friends and we've known each other forever."  
  
"yeah, what are you getting at? I know you don't need money!"  
  
"We can talk right, even about girls? And you know, if we've begun to get attracted to one in particular, who maybe is different than who you feel you should?"  
  
"Ow no, we're not going into this again! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Lily's more like my sister!"  
  
"Ow so you weren't thinking about her earlier, instead of listening to u?"  
  
"yeah well your not exactly the most exciting person to talk to!"  
  
"Ow, and don't think I haven't noticed you sneak off at the crack of dawn, to the owlery to send her letters!"  
  
"Ow so you're spying on me now?!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"That you like lily!"  
  
"So what if I do!" James gasped. "I do, don't I?!?"  
  
"Hadn't you realised it? Oh Mother of Merlin! I thought you were smart!" Sirius chuckled . "So you gona ask her out?" James was still in shock.  
  
"I Can't!" he said "What if she says no?"  
  
"She won't, I can see it in her eyes. She hero worships you!"  
  
"No, I can't, I won't!"  
  
"Fine, be miserable then!" A week later Lily returned to Hogwarts. James met her in the entrance hall.  
  
"Hey, how was your Christmas?" He asked.  
  
"It was o.k., but I am glad to be back here, the magical world is so much more interesting and I have alot more friends."  
  
"I'm surprised a Mudblood like you has any friends." Came the smooth, creepy voice of Severus Snape. "I'm especially surprised of your little boyfriend, who seems to follow you around, with a father like his and a family name to defend!" James growled and jumped forward.  
  
Had Lily not held him back, Snape would probably have had to spend his first week back in the hospital wing!  
  
"Leave it, he's not worth it." Lily said, taking James' arm and leading him towards the prefects common room.  
  
"You are one to be talking about worth!" Snape shouted after them and Lily had to use all her strength to hold James back. Neither talked until they reached the prefects common room.  
  
"I hate it when you are spoken to like that! Why didn't you let me go after him?"  
  
"Ow, and what would you have done? He would have been left in a million pieces. Your lucky you didn't get in trouble last time, I'm not gona let you go getting expelled or something at my expense!"  
  
"Believe me I have got away with alot worse!" Sensing James was getting a little angry, Lily hastily changed the subject, as they sat on the chairs in front of the prefects fire. (It was a Saturday so they had nothing better to do).  
  
"Thank you again sooo much for my Christmas presents, they meant sooo much to me!" Lily said twiddling her ring.  
  
James subconsciously reached for his which was currently on a chain around his neck.  
  
"No problem, I really liked mine too. The sweets were gone within an hour."  
  
"Oh shut up! I bet you got loadsa sweets."  
  
"Yeah but yours tasted the nicest!"  
  
"Ow yeah, how is that possible?"  
  
"Because they came from you!" Lily blushed and James' grin broadened.  
  
"Anyway grab your broomstick, we have about 3 hours to practice, before it starts getting dark."  
  
"Ow do we have to?"  
  
"Yes, try outs are a week on Friday!"  
  
"Friday week?! There's no way I'll be ready!"  
  
"Yes you will, have a little faith in yourself! I do."  
  
"Ok." So they went outside and practised until it became dark. Even though it had been two weeks since Lily had been on a broom, she seemed to still have her technique.  
  
After she had been shown the basics of hoe to use her broom properly and to it's best effects, she seemed to click with her new broom and be quite natural with it, as though she and her broom were one.  
  
Lily had no problems what so ever in catching the snitch, beating James to it 9 times out of 10. James was a little frustrated, he had only gone easy on her the first time.  
  
It bothered him how she was becoming better than him, although he usually played chaser he could beat any one at any position (well except maybe his father.) But this proved that Lily was ready for tryouts.  
  
After practise, James arranged 3 more training sessions and to meet up for a study session the next day. (He still needed to ask her about the Anigmagus poem.)  
  
The next night, James showed Lily the poem ("Tonight we will look into Anigmagus, and to get a better insight into it we will look into it further.")  
  
Lily read it aloud;  
  
"Your final task,  
  
Be you friend or foe.  
  
The animal,  
  
Which you bestow,  
  
Will always be,  
  
A part of the,  
  
If you trust it so.  
  
To honour one,  
  
You must become,  
  
At peace,  
  
With her and you.  
  
She will only die,  
  
If you defy,  
  
Her in body mind and spirit."  
  
"Well I'd say that was pretty obvious." She stated.  
  
"You do?" James couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
"Yes, the last stage in becoming Anigmagus goes like this; The animal you wish to honour, will always stay faithful to you, IF you always trust it.  
  
So to become Anigmagus you have to convert your feelings to the feelings your animal is likely to have. And eventually the feelings will take over your body and transform you into your animal. I expect you have to train your thoughts to become more animal like, then when you've got the Knack of it, think like it and say some sort of spell or something and you should be able to transform.  
  
I doubt any student could do it. I've heard Mcgonnagal is training to become one though... Ow wait, the last bit of the poem... Your animal will only die, not if you do but only if your faith does. If you don't trust it's feelings then she will die, if not, she will live on, perhaps in someone you love or entrust your soul."  
  
"Lily, you're excellent!" James hugged Lily then ran out of the library. Lily found this rather weird, but decided against thinking anything of it, she had quite a bit of homework to catch up on anyway.  
  
James ran up to his dorm, taking every shortcut imaginable and made it with in 5 minutes. He ran in, startling his mates.  
  
"Whoa! Jamesie! Where's the fire?!"  
  
"No...fire...poem...Lily...solved" He was out of breath from running.  
  
"SOLVED?!" Sirius exclaimed. "What...when...how?" He said imitating James.  
  
"I showed her the poem, like I said I would and in a matter of seconds she had it down. It all made so much sense!"  
  
"What, no way! We've been working on it for months and she takes one look at it and has the answer. I bet it doesn't work."  
  
"Well she said you just have to think like your animal and once you've got the hang of it say the spell and voila! Ow and you have to believe and trust in it."  
  
"Well it's worth a shot." Remus reasoned with Sirius.  
  
"Ok, we'll try one week of thinking like our animals, then we'll try the spell."  
  
"So what, Lily wasn't suspicious or anything?"  
  
"Ow Merlin! LILY!" James ran back out of the dorm, on his way back to the library. When he reached it, he saw Lily was still there.  
  
"Sorry...needed...toilet." He panted, once more, out of breath.  
  
"And you had to use the ones in the north tower?" She joked. He blushed.  
  
They then talked over some points which Lily didn't quite understand about the Anigmagi process, but soon they got side tracked.  
  
"So who shall we try and book for Dumbledore's ball?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, my dad has some good connections with loads of people, so I'd say we should try and aim for the best."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"The Spooks."  
  
Even Lily, muggle born Lily, had heard of the spooks, posters of them plastered over hers and every girls dorm in the school. It was a group of two wizards and two ghosts. The wizards would play magical instruments, whilst one ghost would sing and the other would perform by dancing and going through the other band members. It was rather interesting to watch, plus the drummer person was hot (In Lily's opinion).  
  
"No way! Your dad could book them?"  
  
"Sure can. I'll owl him tonight."  
  
"And the charity event? What do you reckon?"  
  
"How about a slave auction? We can auction off a group of people, ourselves could perhaps be some of them?"  
  
"Excellent! And you have to get Remus, Peter and Sirius in there as well! You four will raise a fortune!"  
  
"What about you? You'll have every guy in the school bidding!"  
  
"Oh yeah right, to do there homework perhaps! How will it work anyway?"  
  
"Well... Me and you could present it and be the auction people, and then people could bid on slaves. The highest wins. And then we can arrange a day which the slaves are slaves!"  
  
"Ow and we could do a booklet on the slaves and their information, so people can know who they are bidding for!"  
  
"Oh this is gona be so great!"  
  
The following Friday held a major event, well for Lily any way. It was of course the tryouts for being the Ravenclaws substitute seeker.  
  
Lily arrived on the Quidditch pitch, as did the captain, A seventh year, Harnie Chang, as well as a fourth year, Joe Locklear, a seventh year, Leanne Caspian and a second year, Beverly Mauvais- all planning on trying out for the position. The marauders had also taken their seats in the stands, making Lily, if possible, more nervous!  
  
"Right we are going to separate you into pairs, Lily and Leanne, as you are the oldest, and Joe and Beverly. You will take it in turns to compete for the snitch and the winner of your heat will compete against the winner of the other heat. Who ever wins over all, gets the spot. Joe and Beverly, you first."  
  
Beverly won his round and Lily hers. They were now both in the air waiting for the snitch to be released. Joe was a very confident flier, it was obvious that he must have been flying since a very young age. But Lily had been training intensely for the past few months. James was a good coach.  
  
They both circled the centre, until the whistle was blown, and they were off, looking for any glimpse of gold. It had been two minutes, when Lily spotted a gold glimmer by a set of goal posts, it seemed all the times she had spotted "Wendeline" had paid off!  
  
But she couldn't go straight for it, Beverly was closer and would surely beat her to it, even on her new broom. So she turned discreetly and zoomed off in the opposite direction. Beverly, thinking she was diving for the snitch, followed closely and was too busy trying to see where she had seen the snitch, to notice that Lily had stopped and turned around.  
  
She spotted the snitch again in the same position and put her broom in to full speed. By now Beverly had seen her and was on her tail, but alas, it was too late, Lily already had the small golden ball grasped in her hand, as it's wings beat furiously against her hands.  
  
She landed on the pitch to be engulfed in hugs, from first Harnie Chang and then the Marauders. She had actually made the team.  
  
"Well, I got to hand it to you James you have achieved the impossible, getting me on the Quidditch team!" Lily said happily.  
  
The Stag, an intelligent, handsome animal. It is fast thinking, quick footed and honest. It is a very organised animal, a leader, leading it's heard to the required places to peruse their business. These were the qualities, James had tried to portray all week. It wasn't hard, as these came rather naturally to him.  
  
He would find himself in a situation and ask himself, What would a stag do? At first he would think, Why would a stag need to tame his hair? But then he really began to think, what would my inner stag do? Ask a member of it's heard for help!  
  
"Remus, can you help me with my hair, mate?"  
  
"What's the point? No one can! Even your sister and she's great with that stuff!"  
  
By the time their week was up, the boys were shattered. It was the Saturday the next full moon and they were going to try to transform. James was the only one who had faith and was excited about trying.  
  
But the others were far too used to failed attempts. Who knew it would be this hard? I mean all they wanted to do was turn themselves into animals! Sirius went first, he thought like a dog, said the spell and something actually happened! His body began to sprout fur and he started to shrink, but then he turned back to normal.  
  
"Let me try!" James said eagerly. James thought like a stag, said the spell and voila, his body grew fur he gained antlers or prongs and his body changed. He was a beautiful white stag at will.  
  
James had the one thing Sirius lacked and that was faith. James believed he could do it and become a stag, he knew Lily had been right. But alas his concentration fell and he was no longer prongs, but plain old James. They tried all through out the evening to become their animals, James was fully successful and Sirius had managed to complete a transformation, but still could not hold it.  
  
He was still rather dubious about it all! Peter had only managed to grow a tail and whiskers. He almost splinched him self at one point and if James hadn't stopped him before he did anything, Merlin knows what may have happened. They were pleased however with there progress and James vowed to treat lily for her great help!  
  
By the full moon the bys had their transformations down to a tee.  
  
They had planned to meet Remus down at the shrieking shack after the moon had risen. With the guys there, with him in their animal forms, Remus felt more human.  
  
He was able to communicate when in werewolf form with the other animals. They talked to him and calmed him down, getting used to their new selves also.  
  
The two bigger animals were able to keep the werewolf in check and stop him from hurting himself. All in all Remus experienced less pain and for the first time in his life was truly happy to be a werewolf.  
  
What else could bring him and his friends so close. The fun he had had that night and the excitement of awaiting the next full moon made Remus forget the guilt and betrayal he felt towards Dumbledore.  
  
After all, it was him who had given Remus a chance, which no other would. And he had lead his 3 bestest friends, some of the brightest in the school, into becoming illegal Anigmagus. But alas the guilt had been forgotten. 


	7. Chapter 7 Faking it!

Chapter 7- faking it!  
  
Soon enough January is over, the snow had thawed and the castle was decorated in pink (Courtesy of the marauders). The boys had planned more full moon adventures and Lily had been worked hard by James.  
  
They were still feeding Helga, pranking and lots more. Quidditch practises had been taken over by Harnie Chang, who was teaching her new moves and also moves the Griffindor seeker may use.  
  
Lily sat at the Ravenclaw table one morning at breakfast, she was making polite conversation with Crystal, when the post owls came in by the dozen. Most owls had pink or red envelopes in their beaks as it was February the 14th, St Valentines day. Most people's attention, however was drawn to a white dove which carried a white Lily and a pink envelope. Lily was amazed when it landed in front of her. She took the lily which turned into a dozen red roses at her touch. She opened the envelope:  
  
Lily,  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
No one I've met,  
  
Is as dazzling as you!  
  
Your secret admirer xxx  
  
Lily began to sob quietly.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Crystal said concerned.  
  
"That's a horrible joke!"  
  
"What is? What does that say?" She took the note, "Why do you think it's a joke?"  
  
"Nobody would like me in that way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am ugly and nerdy and horrible!"  
  
"says who?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"I don't, Lily, you are smart, pretty and lovely, I don't see why this would be a joke."  
  
"Ow yeah, and who could've sent it?"  
  
"Well let's see, any one of the marauders, there always all over you. Alot of people were impressed when you had a go at Bertha before Christmas as well! It could be any one."  
  
"I still think it's a joke!"  
  
"Whatever!" Later on that week Lily and James were in a prefects meeting about Dumbledore's ball, which was planned for the Easter holidays. James had booked the spooks and everyone loved the idea of the slave auction. James had gathered a list of slaves, this included; the head boy and girl, all of the prefects and also Peter, Remus and Sirius. Making a total of 13 people. Lily had made a booklet of them, by taking a picture of each slave holding a number with a little description by the side. For example:  
  
Sirius Black;  
  
A self assured boy of 5ft 9in.  
  
He will make sure you are always in the lime light.  
  
He is loyal and fun loving.  
  
His strong subjects are, Transfiguration and Defence against the dark arts.  
  
He is not so good at potions.  
  
If you choose him he will be there for your every beckon call.  
  
Lily had now taken up the project of gathering photo's of Dumbledore to stick around the great hall. She had found a couple in the daily prophet and had added a few letters into invitations, one in his brothers, one in the current ministers and one in a chap called Flammel, Professor Mcgonnagal said they went back a long way!  
  
She had a few photos herself, as did Hagrid. It was nice that both his students and staff had come together on this sense of occasion to celebrate his birthday, it made Lily feel united in a cause.  
  
She could only hope that one day her life would perhaps be celebrated, with raised glasses by the wizarding community, grateful for her existence.  
  
Lily and James walked to the owlery, arms full of invitations to send.  
  
"So you looking forward to the ball?" James asked.  
  
"Not really, we have a couple of months yet. Plus it will be depressing, no one will ask me."  
  
"Well who do you want to go with?" He asked hopefully, taking her off guard. AHH! What should she say? She couldn't possibly say the truth, which of course was him. So she said the next best thing...  
  
"Umm... Sirius?" She soon regretted it.  
  
A look of sheer disappointment flickered across James' face, he had wanted her so badly and she had crushed his heart, she didn't want him.  
  
The only girl he had EVER liked and she wanted his best friend! He felt like crying! But no, James Potter never cried. He very quickly masked his disappointment, with an overly happy face.  
  
"Sirius huh? Well that can be arranged!" and evil smile had spread across his face.  
  
"No, James! No way! As if he would want to go with me! LOOK AT ME! I'm ugly, nerdy and I can't even dance!"  
  
"Don't ever say your ugly! Your not! But if you want I can get my sister to prepare you for the ball. And me and Remus can teach you to dance. I've been dancing since I was little. The son of a famous Quidditch player has to attend many formal do's you know. And as for Sirius, he will be delighted to escort you."  
  
WHAT?! NOWAY!" Was Sirius' reply to that question.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I thought you liked her? I wanted to go with Emma Jones, that Hufflepuff in our year!"  
  
"Ow come on Siri, she said she wanted to go with you and it would really boost her self-esteem if you said yes." James put on his puppy dog eyes.  
  
That's funny Sirius thought, I was sure Lily fancied James. Maybe he was right? Maybe she was flirting with me? He then remembered all the times he had watched them talking. There was more than just friends, the way they interacted, they were closer, even so then how his parents had been when his mother was still there. He missed his mother, it had been 3 years now.  
  
She had died at and early age of 35, giving birth to his sister, who also did not survive the complicated birth. His father had been with her holding her hand all through it, from the first contraction to his mothers last breath. His dad had gone slightly unhinged after the incident, he had loved his wife so much.  
  
He felt he could not go on without her. Luckily he received psychiatric help very quickly, being as for up in the ministry as he had been. Otherwise Sirius may not have either parent. The only person felt he could confide in was James. James had helped him through his lowest point. James was the closest thing to a brother he had.  
  
And now it seemed James had found his soul mate, but he just couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her out. This is where Sirius could help out.  
  
He would accept this date and persuade her to recognise her feelings towards his best mate and partner in crime for life. One day he would be helping their child, he just knew it. He could feel the connection between the pair.  
  
the way James always seemed to boost Lily's confidence not by the training, but by just being there. And the way Lily made James happy and smile, a way in which only Sirius, Remus and Peter used to be able to do, before Lily he used to lock out the rest of the world, hiding the feelings he had of his father away form the world.  
  
They truly brought out the best in each other. And it may sound very soon but in under a year they had become very close. Almost as close as James and himself.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it. But you owe me big time." The next day in charms, James passed a letter forward to Lily, it read;  
  
Lily, Sirius said YES!  
  
She read it confused;  
  
To What?  
  
she passed back.  
  
To go to the ball with you!  
  
Ow Merlin! He actually asked Sirius for me! Now I can't even take back what I said!  
  
You asked him? I can't go with him!  
  
She can't go with him? Why not?  
  
Why not?  
  
Lily thought long and hard.  
  
I'm ugly and I can't dance.  
  
Urr not this again! James thought.  
  
LILY! YOU ARE NOT UGLY! And I already told you I will help you learn to dance!  
  
Now what? lily thought.  
  
Urr... ok!  
  
You'd at least think she would be grateful, James thought. I mean I do all this and she's not even going with me!  
  
Lily who seemed to be thinking along the same lines- He's doing all this for me and I don't even sound grateful! She wrote on a new piece of paper:  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH JAMES! YOU ARE A TRUE FRIEND! I WILL PAY YOU BACK SOME HOW! I PROMISE! ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST NAME IT!  
  
She looked at him, a cheeky grin spread across his face.  
  
With in reason! Anything with in reason!  
  
she wrote on another piece of parchment. He replied:  
  
Too late for that!  
  
What have I gotten myself into? Lily thought to herself.  
  
She realised, that she was having fun, and that all the work she had done recently, had been hard, but fun all the same.  
  
She loved hanging around with James and the more she thought of him and remembered the good times they had had over the past few months, the more she couldn't remember the reasons she had said she wanted to go to the ball with Sirius. She really regretted not telling James how she felt. 


	8. Chapter 8 playing ball games

Chapter 8- Playing Ball games  
  
It was now well into March, the ball was almost completely arranged and now Lily was in the Ravenclaw changing room, receiving a very uninteresting pep talk from Harnie.  
  
Lily was fiddling with her robes nervously, it seemed only yesterday James was telling her; he was going to train her and now was the point that all the training had been leading up to. She didn't want to let him down.  
  
All too soon she was walking out onto the pitch. A girl called Stephanie Mills, from Hufflepuff was commentating.  
  
"And here is the Ravenclaw team, Captain and beater, Harnie Chang, Chasers, Eric Norton, Lucy Holmes and William Golwn, The other Beater, Jacob Tucker, Keeper Matthew Betts and finally Lily Evans, a reserve in place of Patrick Colns, as seeker.  
  
And the Griffindor team, Captain and chaser, Frank Longbottom, Chasers, James Potter and Michael Mann, Beaters, Mundungus Fletcher and Stuart Frile, Keeper Cedric little and seeker John Wood.  
  
Just6 as a brief update, the scores stand as follows, Griffindor in the lead with 450 points, followed closely by Slytherin with 410 points, then Ravenclaw with 380 points and finally Hufflepuff with 290 points.  
  
Griffindor stand unbeaten for the past 7 matches. Ravenclaw have a lot to stand up to today."  
  
3 hours later the scores stood at Ravenclaw 30 points Griffindor 120.  
  
Lily found out that James really was an excellent chaser, him having scored most of Griffindor's goals. Lily saw a glimmer of gold below her, about 20 feet off the ground, she dived as did Wood.  
  
Lily put a burst of speed on to her broom, flattening herself against it, all the while thinking "I can't let James down, I can't". Wood was closing in on her. Faster, faster, she urged her broom, faster, Wood was right on top of her, they both reached forward, she knocked his hand out of the way and...  
  
Yes the snitch was grasped safely in her hand! The stands exploded, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were also supporting Ravenclaw, fed up of Gryffindor always winning.  
  
"Yes!" James jumped up, happy that Lily had won. Just then a bludger, which had been ignored in the excitement of the sighting of the Snitch, flew towards James, knocking him off his broom.  
  
At the same time Lily felt a knot form in her stomach. She knew something was wrong, her friendship ring began to burn.  
  
"James!" She felt helpless, he was falling. She needed to help him, but she knew he was way too far away to catch him.  
  
She just concentrated souly on him, urging him to stop. Then all of a sudden everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, James had started to slow down and Lily not once taking her eyes off him looped towards him, not loosing concentration, she flew up to where he was and caught him on her broom.  
  
James and everyone else were flabbergasted! Not only had Lily jus saved James' life, but she had somehow sped herself up so only a flash of blue light could be seen. How could she have done it? Nobody but Dumbledore had a clue. The only conclusion they could form was, that she was a superb flier.  
  
"Lily Evans has jus caught the snitch, won the game for Ravenclaw, destroying Griffindor's currents record and saved Griffindor's best chaser from being smushed in to the ground!"  
  
Stephanie mills shouted, in a few short minutes Lily had gone from a nobody who had never been heard of, to the subject of Hogwarts talk, for the next few weeks. Even the Griffindor's couldn't be mad at her for beating them.  
  
""Ow my God! James are you ok?" Lily gasped, hugging James once he was safely on her broom.  
  
"Lily, how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Your broom, you, you were going super speed. And then you caught me! I thought I was a goner for sure!"  
  
"I went super speed? I , I just concentrated on you not falling and everything but me seemed to slow down. This is weird!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me of course!"  
  
"Ow yeah no problem." They looked at each other and realised they were still hugging. They both pulled apart and said  
  
"Sorry!" at the exact same time. Then they both started laughing.  
  
During the next week, everyone had begun to get excited, the ball was now not far off.  
  
Countless girls had asked James to go with them but he had turned them all down deciding he didn't want a date for it. There had also been numerous amounts of boys approaching him, asking if Lily was available.  
  
It seemed people saw that they had become close and were asking for information.  
  
James told them of her plans to go with Sirius, leaving more than a few upset boys. It seemed Lily had earned an instant celebrity status.  
  
James who should have been feeling great, this was sure a sure-fire way to boost her confidence, was feeling even more down. If she had everybody in the school after her, she would never want him.  
  
Lily was also a little wary of her new found fame. Every corner she would turn (And Hogwarts had a lot!) Someone would be there, someone would say hi. This all seemed to her, false.  
  
These people never even knew she existed up till now. If she had suddenly disappeared or dropped down dead no one would have noticed.  
  
Then suddenly she does one simple thing in a Quidditch match and every one likes her. They didn't even know her, for all they knew she could be an evil psychopath!  
  
All throughout March, Lily had dancing lessons with Remus and James. It started with Remus and lily dancing and James directing, but that seemed hopeless. Lily kept standing on Remus' feet!  
  
"No, no, Lily you move, back 2 3, side 2 3, back." James said, "Here, come here." Lily went over to James, who put his hand around her petite waist (Although it was covered by her tatty, white jumper, which she always wore.) and he took her hand in his. A wave of electricity ran down her spine, as she looked into James' eyes, and slowly they began to move.  
  
"1, 2, 3, back, 2, 3, side, 2..." Remus stopped. Lily was dancing perfectly, the way she and James moved as though they were one person, there eyes never left each others, there feet moved at the exact same time and their hands seemed to be locked together as though they would never share this same feeling if they let go. A glow seemed to be emitted from their eyes, not just a happy glow, there was something more there, something so strong, Remus felt he had never witnessed it before.  
  
"Uh... uh, may I cut in?" He stuttered. Lily and James snapped out of their trance, looked at each other and the looked at their feet, both eager to hide their red faces. Remus took Lily and they began to dance.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry" Lily had stood on Remus' foot once more.  
  
It took 2 more weeks of sessions of dancing, for Lily to finally dance a whole song without standing on Remus' feet, but she managed it. And now just a week before the ball, the prefects were rushing about trying to finalise their plans.  
  
It hadn't been much of an Easter break so far. They had arranged for the teachers to take Dumbledore to the 3 broomsticks as a birthday treat for the day of the ball and for them not to return until 7.30 that evening. The prefects and heads were to be in charge of the school.  
  
On a normal occasion this would have been rather risky, the marauders would have seen it as the perfect opportunity to reek havoc, especially as one of their ringleaders was prefect.  
  
But James was busy setting up the great hall, with the other prefects and Remus and Peter were busy helping Sirius figure out the best pose for advertising himself it the slave auction that evening.  
  
The great hall looked grand. The house tables had been cleared; there was a stage and dance floor in the centre, with small tables for 6-8 people, round the edges.  
  
On the walls were life sized wizard photos of Dumbledore. One wall of his achievements, one of him and his family, one of him and his friends and colleges and finally one wall of him having fun, there was even a photo of him playing ten pin bowling.  
  
The ceiling had been charmed, again by Lily, so the stars read, "60 years ago you were just a twinkle in our eyes- Albus Dumbledore 60 today!"  
  
On the tables were menus, they had not food orders, but slave numbers, pictures and descriptions.  
  
There was a long buffet table along the back end of the great hall filled with all sorts of goodies. And finally there was a cake, chocolate and in the shape of a wizard's hat and on it were 60 candles.  
  
At 5oclock the great hall was ready and all the prefects went to get ready. James led Lily to the prefect's bathroom.  
  
"Uh James why are you taking me here?" Lily asked.  
  
"I said my sister would help you get ready for the ball, no?" he replied, loading her in what used to be the prefects bathroom and what now seemed to be a beauty parlour.  
  
And standing there, waiting was Claire Potter, James' older sister.  
  
"Sirius and I will meet you in the hall at 6.50"  
  
"Thanks James."  
  
Lily had allot of fun with Claire, she was allot like James in looks and personality. She was very smart and very popular.  
  
"So when I'm older I want to open up the first magical beauty salon. I have been working on all sorts of potions, you know, to colour hair, straighten it, and make it curly. I also like to make up and mix the colours and make a very individual colour for the person who I'm doing, to suit them and their unique needs."  
  
"Wow, sounds good. So what are you doing to me?"  
  
"Well you have a very pretty face and a lovely figure. I think we will go for a natural look. A white eye shadow to bring out the green in your eyes, a light red lipstick and a little blusher to give you a nice colour to your cheeks and to make you look less pale.  
  
Then I think we will put your hair up into barrel curls on top of your head. Oh and my brother picked a dress, shoes and a necklace up for you. Don't ask me how he managed to pick out such lovely stuff, it is way beyond Me."  
  
"He got me a dress? Oh my...it's gorgeous!" Hanging over one of the chairs was a white, satin dress. The bodice had two tiny straps, which crossed over at the back and shiny white beads forming snowflake shapes down it.  
  
The skirt was long and flowing, with a white transparent, organza material over skirt, which had a tiny tail. There was also a green velvet cloak to go over it, matching white sandals and a green pendant necklace. The whole ensemble looked absolutely marvellous and suited Lily in every possible way.  
  
"James really chose this?"  
  
"Every last bit."  
  
"It must have cost a fortune, I can't possibly accept It."  
  
"Believe me, the money won't bother him. Our family is loaded and has been since before Hogwarts was even created. So what's with you and James? You going out?"  
  
"No we're just friends."  
  
"You want to be more?"  
  
"Well I'm going to the ball with Sirius."  
  
"You know, the way James talks about and to you, is different from what I've ever seen him do to anybody, even Sirius. He seems to really like you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, so you'd best not hurt him." Lily went to say something, but Claire cut her off. "Right your done, look, mirror, now." Even though what she had said seemed nasty, there was no coldness or resentment in her voice, Lily knew she was just being the protective older sister.  
  
"Wow, I look different!"  
  
"Yeah, I just brought out your natural features and... what are you doing?"  
  
"Just putting my jumper on." Lily was putting her tatty, old white, jumper on over her beautiful, pure white dress.  
  
"No, no, no, you have a cloak, you don't need this." Claire took Lily's jumper.  
  
"But that's my favourite jumper, I always wear it, I feel weird without it." Lily's jumper was her comfort, it hid her from people so they could not look at her and judge her.  
  
"Lily look at yourself in the mirror, you have a lovely figure, your very petite and delicate and you curve in all the right places, allot of girls would kill for your looks and figure, so use it to your advantage. You will have boys dropping at your feet, including Sirius and James."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know, now it's seven o'clock, your running late." Claire embraced Lily in a sisterly hug. "Go knock em dead!"  
  
Lily went in to the great hall, which was full of eager party guests waiting anxiously for the guest of honour. James was on look out duty, as he did not have a date.  
  
"Wow, Lily you look amazing." He stuttered as she reached him.  
  
"Thanks, the clothes you got me are amazing and your sister can work wonders."  
  
"Sirius is a lucky guy, I'll see you later."  
  
Ok bye." There gazes lingered a second longer and then Lily walked over to Sirius. Every person in the hall's head turned towards her. What with this transformation and the quidditch game, Lily was really making a name for her self.  
  
Lily had never worn any make up before or even anything, which was remotely flattering to her figure. She had always worn things, which were baggy and raggy.  
  
This was partly because she never wanted to draw attention to herself, and partly because when she was little her sister had never let her look nicer then her, now she was just used to it.  
  
The boys looked at her with hunger in their eyes, only now could they see what James had seen all along. A shallow world for shallow people, one in which girls are judged by looks, boys by quidditch skills and everybody by purity of blood.  
  
Some girls looked at her as she passed by, radiating happiness and a sea of self-confidence, with awe set in their faces. A couple of her friends were happy for her, she seemed to really be coming into herself.  
  
But a few girls looked at her and looked at everyone else, they didn't like what they saw, why was this red head suddenly getting so much attention? Jealousy had taken over as Lily laughed with Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius and Lily made polite conversation then went and greeted Peter and his date, Felicity Charpes and Remus and his date, Salma Scarnes.  
  
Just then James turned round held his wand in the air and sent red sparks up. The hall went silent, as everyone, Students, teachers who had returned to help and guests got into a huge semi circle around the hall, the candles were dimmed and the doors opened.  
  
"SUPRISE!" Everyone shouted at once.  
  
"Ow my."  
  
"Happy birthday,  
  
to you,  
  
Happy birthday,  
  
to you,  
  
Happy birthday dear professor,  
  
Happy birthday to you!" The head boy and girl got on stage.  
  
"Professor Albus Hewitt Dumbledore, started his career path in the ministry as an employee of the Magical creatures department, having left Hogwarts himself, with top NEWT scores and the position of head boy under his belt.  
  
He soon worked his way up the ministry gaining promotion after promotion and having been the head of 5 different departments. But after only 3 years of working in the ministry he decided to leave to explore the world and look into what it had to offer, almost as a scientist. He went over to Romania to do some research on dragons, and after only 1 year he had discovered 10 uses for their blood, helping the wizarding world economical, medically and scientifically.  
  
After that he explored other places around the world and did allot of Alchemy work, in doing so found a wonderful friend, Nicolas Flammel. They worked together and headed award winning projects. By now Albus Dumbledore had really made a name for himself. After 10 years of travelling he finally decided to settle down, he decided to take a year out and live as a Muggle, he was extremely interested in learning about them and to think like them, he thought the best thing would be to live as one.  
  
After his year completely without magic, he knew pretty much most things about them and wrote a book on them, called "Muggle mania" by A.H.Dumbledore. He the took up the transfiguration position here at Hogwarts, after 2 years he was promoted to deputy head and after another 8 years to headmaster. It has been rumoured that he has also been offered various positions, England's Minister of magic, being one of them." The head girl finished talking and the head boy stepped forward.  
  
"hank you professor Dumbledore, we hope you enjoy your party."  
  
"SPEECH!" Sirius shouted, followed by wolf whistles from the other Marauders. Dumbledore took the stage. "Oh my, I am rather shocked that you managed to plan all of this with out my acknolagement. I would like to thank everyone for coming, and everyone who organised this. You really know how to make an old man feel special."  
  
"Three cheers for Dumbledore, the grooviest old dude here!" Shouted a voice suspiciously close to Lily. "Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray! Hip, hip hooray!" everyone shouted.  
  
"And now, may I introduce to you, the Spooks!" the head girl said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Th spooks?"  
  
"I thought that was just a rumour!"  
  
were just a couple of reactions to the band who had just taken the stage, which began to rise above the dance floor, the ghosts took this as an opportunity to float around. It was quite a performance.  
  
The singer began singing to the music,  
  
"Care to dance?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
And they did 2 slow songs and 3 fast ones. Sirius was suprised how well Lily danced.  
  
He knew that she had been taking lessons and he knew that she could dance... with James, but he also knew that he had watched Remus come back to his dorm countless numbers of times and bandage his feet. But it seemed to have paid off, she danced well. After another song, Lily was asked to dance by the 6th year Hufflepuff quidditch captain.  
  
And after 2 more hours, the only people who hadn't asked her to dance (excluding all non-students) were Severus Snape and James. Even Lucius Malfoy had asked her and he was a 7th year Slytherin, who prided himself on being a pure blooded wizard. But fortunately for Lily, Remus intervened saying she had promised him that dance, "Walk through the prophecies Merlin mad" a slow song.  
  
Just then James approached.  
  
"We have to start the slave auction now" He said. Lily was slightly disappointed, she had half hoped he would ask her to dance. The stage slowly lowered and James helped Lily up, with him.  
  
"Sonorous" They both muttered.  
  
"Welcome, and may I say thank you to everyone for coming to our dearest headmasters coming of age.  
  
Now as most of you are aware, tonight Lily and myself will be hosting Hogwarts first ever charity slave auction. In aid of St Mungo's children home." James said.  
  
"Yes and our first slave up for grabs is the head boy himself..." Lily started.  
  
The bidding went as follows;  
  
Amos Diggory (Head boy)-18 Galleons  
  
Elizabeth Hart (Head girl)- 15 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 12 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 17 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 20 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 13 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 25 Galleons  
  
Prefect- 22 Galleons  
  
most people could no afford one slave on their own, so most were bidding in groups of friends.  
  
Sirius was up next. As he walked on stage and took his pre-rehearsed pose, every female hand immediately shot up. Most dropped again after he got up to roughly 20 Galleons, but a couple stayed raised and bidding.  
  
"25 G"  
  
"30 G"  
  
"35 G"  
  
"40 G"  
  
"45"  
  
"50"  
  
"50? do I have an advance on 50? no? Going, going, gone. Sirius Black sold to Professor Mcgonagall for 50 Gold galleons." James was grinning stupidly, Mcgonagall was smiling evilly and Sirius was looking rather pale.  
  
Remus was bought by professor Flitwick for 48 Galleons, professor Sprout bought Peter for 49 Galleons and James was bought by professor Dumbledore for 52 Galleons. It seemed the teachers were keen on revenge, after the amount of times the school was disrupted by the Marauders.  
  
"And finally the last slave up for grabs, My beautiful co-host, Miss Lily Evans."  
  
"5 Galleons"  
  
"10 Galleons"  
  
"15 Galleons"  
  
"20 Galleons"  
  
"25 Galleons"  
  
"30 Galleons"  
  
Snape stood up and bellowed;  
  
"100 Galleons" The crowd gasped, they had known that Snape was well off but, could he really afford this?  
  
Lily looked scared and James was angry. There was no way he was letting Snape have her as his slave for a whole day, after what he almost did to her before.  
  
"Sold, to me for 101 Gold Galleons."  
  
"Huh?" Were most people's reactions.  
  
"Thank you to all those who came and bid.  
  
And now, Ow sir, oh professor, my dearest buddies and me have you a birthday present. although I'm not sure I want to give it to you, as you have a whole day to punish me for it! But Ow well!" Sirius Remus and Peter came on to the stage, carrying a large, beautiful, tapestry.  
  
On it, it had the 4 Hogwarts mascots intertwined round the letter H in the middle, and on each of the corners was a different Dumbledore dressed in each of the houses colours. The facial expressions on each Dumbledore changed also. In Ravenclaw he appears to be concentrating, in Hufflepuff he looks expressionless, in Griffindor he is winking and in Slytherin he is scowling.  
  
"We transfigured our text books into wool and our quills into needles, then we charmed the needles to knit this. Then we enlarged it, by making an enlarging potion to wash it with." Peter said proudly.  
  
"It seems you have put a lot of thought into this, but may I ask what you wish to use for text books now?"  
  
"Don't worry my mum packs me plenty of spares, she knows I go through them easily.  
  
What I can't help it if I am no good at transfiguration." Peter added. The hall started laughing, they couldn't help but remember the time when Peter had accidentally transfigured his bag into a hawk, then when he had panicked and tried to turn it back he set it alight, needless to say it chased him round the castle.  
  
Peter was the joke of the school for a few weeks after and Mcgonagall had deducted 20 points from her own house. "Thank you boys, I shall hang that up in my sleeping quarters."  
  
The dance went on another hour, uneventfully. Lily who was exhausted from dancing so much, headed for the drinks at the end of the buffet table. Mary Stansfield, a Slytherin 6th year, saw this as her chance to pounce.  
  
She wasn't going to let this red head ruin her dance, just because she was pretty and could flutter her eyelashes. Jealousy had taken her over, and it was not very Slytherin to not express your feelings. Mary also made her way towards the drinks, picked up a cup of red punch and just as Lily arrived, tipped it down the front of Lily's beautiful, pure white dress.  
  
"oops!" She said giggling. Lily looked at her astonished. How could anyone be that nasty? "I suppose that teaches you not to wear white." Mary continued her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, what are you staring at? Get your snotty little princess nose out of my sight, it's making me feel ill." Lily turned on her hill, eyes filled with water, not believing what she had just heard.  
  
She ran through the hall, all the occupants completely silent, having heard every word, which had been said. Sirius discretely grabbed Lily and pulled her out of sight, but still in the great hall.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, about to tell Mary off, when;  
  
"What is your problem?" James started. "What has she ever done to you to deserve that?" Silence, "Exactly! She hasn't done anything to anything or anyone! She has worked so hard in arranging this ball with all the prefects and you go and ruin it all."  
  
"She come in here dressed like she own the place, dancing with everyone else's dates...."  
  
"LISTEN 30 YEARS FROM NOW, IT WONT MATTER WHAT YOU WORE TO A BALL, IT WONT MATTER HOW YOU HAIR LOOKED, OR WHO YOU DANCED WITH. WHAT WILL MATTER IS WHAT YOU LEARNT AND HOW YOU USED IT! I have worked so hard with Lily to improve her confidence, so she can improve in her studies and in one simple sentence you could have ruined that for her! I hope you feel happy."  
  
It was at that point in which Lily changed. She decided that there and then she was no longer going to be shy, quiet and unconfident. I f James believed in her that much that he was willing to state it in front of the whole school, she sure as hell could prove to him that the grief was worth it! You know what they say everything happens for a reason.  
  
At that point Dumbledore intervened,  
  
"Miss Stansfield, 10 points from Slytherin, you do not do that sort of thing to anyone, I am thoroughly ashamed of you. And Mr Potter that is enough." The last part, to James was said softly and with a small smile. Dumbledore was proud that James was sticking up for Lily.  
  
Lily left the hall, Sirius close behind her. They stopped in the entrance hall.  
  
"Lily, did you hear that? How much James cares for you? Why did you tell him that you wanted to come to the ball with me?"  
  
"It's not that simple, he asked me who I wanted to go with, what could I say? I couldn't tell him the truth!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, he wouldn't want to go with me, not in a million years. And when we first talked, I promised him I would never want more than friendship off him."  
  
"Believe me Lily, out of all the girls I have ever seen him with, not one of them has he been as infatuated with, as he is with you! He wouldn't have gone through all this for you, if he didn't like you this much.  
  
The training, the quidditch, he was so disappointed when you said you liked me. But he still insisted on everything being perfect for you tonight, your dress, the dance lessons, he even bid on you in the slave auction because he didn't want Snape to have control over you for a day in a magically binding contract."  
  
Lily felt immensely guilty. "Hows about you go change and then we'll wait for James in my dorm. Then you can tell him how you feel?"  
  
"OK"  
  
Once Lily was changed, Sirius took her to his dorm and sat her on James' bed.  
  
"Now you wait here, I'll go get James." Sirius left to get James, but on the way down, Emma Jones caught him and he got a little side tracked. After the ball had finished, Remus, Peter, James and Sirius, returned to their dorms, very sleepy, only to find the petite red head asleep on James' bed.  
  
"Uh, does anyone know how Lily got in here? I thought we locked our dorm." James said, he wasn't angry, just a little suprised.  
  
"Oh crap! I forgot. Yeah I brought her up here, she wanted to talk to you prongs. But I got a little... ER ...side tracked on my way to get you." Sirius said.  
  
"Never mind. I'll just take the floor and talk to her in the morning." 


	9. Chapter 9 The perfect moment

Chapter 9- The Perfect Moment  
  
At about 3 in the morning, Lily woke up, although she wasn't in her bed? Or her dorm? No in here dorm the hangings were all blue, but these were red? Then she remembered.  
  
"James" She jumped up, heading out. But as she walked across the room she tripped and landed on a bump in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Ouch" The bump said.  
  
"Ahh2 Lily let out.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"James? Why are you on the floor?" James sat up although it was difficult as Lily was still on top of him. He smiled.  
  
"And where exactly was I supposed to sleep? My bed was a little occupied." Lily blushed.  
  
"You could have woken me up."  
  
James lifted Lily up off of him and they went down to the Griffindor common room. It was completely empty and the only source of light, was that of the glowing embers in the fire place.  
  
"Sorry about what happened last night." James said.  
  
"It's ok I'm over it. By the way I heard what you said...Thank you." James blushed.  
  
"That's ok, I just said the truth." Lily smiled timidly. "You looked really pretty tonight, by the way."  
  
"Like I said, your sister works miracles."  
  
"No you've always looked pretty." Lily blushed again, James looked into her eyes and lent in, he was now so close he could feel her breath, Lily realising what he was about to do closed her eyes.  
  
But then James realised what he was about to do and pulled back.  
  
"No...I...Your with Sirius."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Your not?" Relief spread throughout James.  
  
"No, neither of us feel that way about each other.  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
"Well when you asked me who I wanted to go to the ball with, my mind and heart screamed your name, but I was scared you didn't like me like that. So my voice said Sirius. Then you arranged it all and I couldn't take it back.  
  
It wasn't till Sirius talked some sense into me, that I realised what a fool I had been."  
  
"So now wha...?" Lily didn't wait for him to finish. She lent in and kissed him, passionately.  
  
And here it was, that moment. The moment which had been built up to, over the last few months. The moment their lips touched, the moment electricity ran down their backs, just from each others touch.  
  
And the moment curiosity became discovery. This moment was pure magic. Seeing fireworks was an understatement. The ecstasy they felt, just being in each others arms and knowing how the other felt was indescribable.  
  
After a couple of minutes James broke the silence.  
  
"Lily will you go out with me?" She pondered her answer for a second, to purposely to leave him hanging.  
  
"Depends" She finally said.  
  
"On what?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Only if you kiss me again!" She grinned cheekily, and James lent in for another kiss. So this is what it feels like to be on cloud nine, Lily thought.  
  
They sat in the common room talking, hand in hand, about anything and everything. The weird thing was, they didn't feel awkward around each other, like James had with so many girls. Maybe it was because he had been friends with Lily first?  
  
They decided that they should keep their relationship a secret, after what happened with Lily the night before, it wouldn't be surprising if Lily was attacked by the Slytheryn's, especially if they knew she and James were an item. They hated James. Wow, she was actually going out with James Potter!  
  
Just before day break Lily kissed James on the cheek and went back to her dorm. When she got there Crystal practically jumped her.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lily, where were you? I was so worried! I swear if any of those Slytheryn's touched you, I'll..."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I fell asleep in Griffindor tower." Lily said smiling a dreamy smile.  
  
"Oh really? And whom was there with you?"  
  
"Well Sirius went to get James for me but took ages and after the busy day I had, I just fell asleep. And then I woke up and came here."  
  
"Uh huh." Crystal said disbelievingly. Meanwhile, James went back up to his dorm and got into his now empty bed. Now a person with more common sense would have retake their position on the floor, so as not to cause suspicion, but no.  
  
Later that morning, Sirius woke up, surprisingly first (out of him and James) this only usually happened on Christmas morning. He looked for James and found him asleep on his bed, Lily missing.  
  
This led Sirius to believe James had, had a very busy night and that Lily had been with him, and after the conversation he had previously had with Lily, he could guess what had been talked about, or done.  
  
Sirius decided that confrontation was the only possible solution. So he started jumping on James' bed to wake him.  
  
"Sirius! Ger'off"  
  
"So what happened with you last night?" James closed his eyes in thought. What had happened last night?  
  
There was the ball, and Lily looked amazing. Lily, why does that ring a bell? OH! LILY! His face suddenly filled with a huge smile. He opened his mouth, but then he remembered he wasn't supposed to tell.  
  
"Nothing really, the ball went smoothly, well almost. My job done and dusted."  
  
"When did Lily leave?"  
  
"Lily? Oh yeah, she left just after we fell asleep, tripped over me on her way out." James said in what he hoped was in an offhand manor.  
  
"Oh, did she talk with you? Sirius was sure something must have happened, James didn't just smile for no reason.  
  
"Look Sirius, I'm going to tell you this, but only because your my bestest friend in the whole wide world and you will never tell another soul, and it's because of you we're together anyhow!"  
  
"She told you!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"She sure did." James said dreamily.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well, I really wanted her, but I held back because I thought she was with you..."  
  
"Really, ah thanks" Sirius interrupted in a girly voice.  
  
"No problem. But she informed me otherwise, told me how she really liked me and then she kissed me."  
  
"Was she any good?"  
  
"SIRIUS! And yeah, it was absolute bliss! The best I've ever had in fact! And then I asked her out."  
  
"And she said yes and now your married and James Potter junior is on his way!" Sirius said winking He received a thump for that comment.  
  
"But Sirius, you have to promise not to tell a soul! Seriously, if people find out about us, they will probably really lay into us, plus..." He looked around guiltily. "You know what my father would so to me if he knew I was dating a Muggle born." Sirius put his arm around his mate, reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I know prongs. But you have to do what's right for you. Sure your dad doesn't agree, but she's good for you and you like her!"  
  
"Yeah, I really do." James gazed off dreamily. He was really glad Sirius was there to confide in.  
  
The exams had been drawing ever closer and even though she Lily had been secretly going out with James for two weeks now, they hadn't on a date yet or done anything more than hold hands.  
  
This was because one of main reason, they were too busy studying. Lily really wanted to improve on her exam results this year. She didn't do badly last year but she could still improve significantly. It was the night before Lily's first exam and she was studying with James in the prefects common room.  
  
Just then Lily felt her stomach give an almighty lurch.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." and with that, she ran out to the prefects bathroom, which, thankfully was next door and empty. She knelt over the loo and threw up. James was right behind her and held her hair.  
  
When Lily was just about done and clean, they sat down for a second.  
  
"That was soooo embarrassing, I'm soooo sorry! What do you think that was about?" she questioned.  
  
"Your nerves?" James replied "Your so nervous about your exams, your making yourself physically sick."  
  
"What can I do? What if I'm sick tomorrow?"  
  
"Don't worry... err, I'll tell you what, take this!" He handed her a chain off of his wrist. "It has been in my family for generations, of course I will need it back, but for your exams you can have it.  
  
It has always brought me luck and good fortune, it brought my family wealth, joy and good wizarding skill. It brought my grandfather, my grand mother. My father my mother, and me , you."  
  
"I couldn't possibly."  
  
"Take it!"  
  
"Thank you, James." And with that she hugged him. She now felt a lot better.  
  
The exams passed quickly and every time Lily felt herself getting nervous she played with James' chain, which never left her wrist. Even just toughing it, made her feel warm and comforted, as if he were there by her side. She drew strength from it as she did from James.  
  
When the results came out, it was better than expected. Sirius and James of course topped the year, as they always did. But Lily was close behind their perfect scores, she in fact got the highest charms score in the whole school, let alone year.  
  
The day before they were due to go home, Mcgonnagal called James to her office and said.  
  
"Mr Potter, I understand you and Miss Evans have been working hard together like I asked you, to improve her school work and now you have managed to get her grades so they are one of the top in the year.  
  
Well done! I am awarding Griffindor 10 points, for your help."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
James left the office and Dumbledore entered.  
  
"What was that about Minerva?"  
  
"I was just congratulating Mr Potter on the success he has had when tutoring Miss Evan's, She came in the top 3 of the year in her exam results, you know."  
  
"Yes I know. They seem to work well together."  
  
"They do."  
  
"If they continue working so well, I will have to seriously think about giving them the positions ad head boy and girl. They could do great things, if they are taught well. We must bestow in them the rights of the world at an early age, even just one brick being removed can make a house tumble, and with them being as powerful as I see their potential, they are very important bricks in the wizarding world. Heaven forbid if they were to end up going to the dark side, we would have an even worse time of defeating it. I just prey that The newly rising dark lord, does not find out about them before they leave school and are more vulnerable to be corrupted."  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
"Anyway, are you ready? We must prepare for the end of year feast."  
  
And with that they left for the great hall. Whilst James had been talking to professor Mcgonnagal, Lily pulled Sirius to the side of the great hall.  
  
"Sirius, listen. I promised James I wouldn't tell anyone, but I feel as if I owe it to you, to let you know. After the dance, me and James got together!"  
  
"Really?" Sirius said in mock surprise, after all James had already told him.  
  
"Yeah and it's all thanks to you that I plucked up the courage and was honest!"  
  
"Ok no problem, I promise I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Thanks Sirius!"  
  
The end of year feast that evening, was pretty uneventful. Lily had a good time talking with Crystal, Andi and Hayley. A few other Ravenclaws came to say hi too. Lily had fun but often wished she were in Griffindor so she could sit with James. James found himself thinking along the same sort of lines about the Ravenclaw table. He especially got jealous if any males started talking to Lily. But she mainly talked to Crystal. Lily looked up at James, and he winked at her she smiled and looked down. Remus caught the wink and looked to see who it was at. But he couldn't find anyone?  
  
"Who Ya winking at Prongs?"  
  
He asked. James did some quick thinking.  
  
"Uh, Oh... no one... Just got something in my eye."  
  
"He he, you are such a messy eater, I still can't believe you managed to get that soup in your hair that time?"  
  
"I told you, Sirius must have put that there!"  
  
"Yeah whatever Potter!"  
  
The feast continued in the same manor. Griffindor of course won the house cup as they had done the previous 4 years and the next thing they knew was that they were on their way home on the Hogwarts express. Just after the witch with the food trolley had passed, James said:  
  
"Hey Siri, You fancy playing tricks on the rest of the school?"  
  
"You bet!" And the 2 boys left the compartment. The first carriage they entered was full with 6th year girls.  
  
"Mind if we join you ladies?" Sirius said twirling his wand.  
  
"No not at all." One said giggling.  
  
"So did you all have yourselves a good year?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah it was great."  
  
"Looking forward to the summ...?" Sirius dropped his wand. One of the girls politely bent forward to pick it up.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"That's my wand!" Sirius accused. The boys grabbed the wand and ran out laughing leaving some very confused girls.  
  
In the next compartment James and Sirius sat down in between a boy and girl who looked as though they wanted to be left alone. James pulled a Quaffle out of his robe pocket (Yes they are big pockets!) and he tossed it to Sirius, who tossed it back and so on.  
  
The couple carried on talking ignoring the 2 boys, until they couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?!"  
  
James and Sirius both put on sad puppy eyes, pretending to cry,  
  
"Ok we'll leave..." And they left, leaving the couple feeling guilty.  
  
The next carriage they went into, had two girls and a boy in. James and Sirius took seats either side of the boy and started up a conversation. Every now and again they would take it in turns to pretend to sniff the boy. But after about 3 minutes they got bored of the scared expressions they were receiving and left.  
  
"Let's split up now." James suggested. "I'll go this way, you go that way." and they split up. After about 5 minutes of searching, James found the compartment he was looking for, Lily's. He got her attention and she slipped out. They walked around and managed to find an empty compartment.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you about." They both said at the same time.  
  
"You first." They replied.  
  
"O.K. me." They both said.  
  
"I told Sirius." They looked at each other disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, that's right," Sirius had appeared at the door. "You both secretly told me." James and Lily burst out laughing,  
  
they couldn't believe they had, had the same idea of telling Sirius and then the same guilt of keeping it from the other.  
  
"What's funny?" James and Lily laughed harder at Sirius' confusion.  
  
"Fine! Lily, James said you were his best ever snog and James, Lily loves your cute butt!" James and Lily both stopped laughing and blushed.  
  
"Sirius," Lily started, "I never said that?!"  
  
"I know , but you stare at it often enough!" Lily blushed a deeper shade of red. Sirius rubbed his hands together and left.  
  
"I'd better go too, I said I was only going to the toilet, they'll think I got lost."  
  
"Or that you fell in!"  
  
"Nah, I'm not wet." James grinned reaching for his wand.  
  
"Don't you dare Potter!" Lily smiled, kissing him on the cheek, and left.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was sitting in a compartment of 7th years, reading a version of "Hogwarts, a history". This may not sound that weird, but every now and again Sirius would start laughing and then refuse to tell anyone why. This of course was a trick, how could the most boring book ever have anything remotely funny in it?  
  
Where as Peter and Remus had decided to go round all the compartments, asking for tickets and when none could be supplied, they would write each person a bill. They actually made quite a bit, from gullible first years.  
  
Finally they arrived at Kings cross station. It was the end of a wonderful year. And little did James know, he had been right, that year had a big stage in his life. He met and even though he hadn't realised it yet, had fallen in love with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with. Lily Evans.  
  
They had a long way to go yet, though. 


	10. Year 6, Chapter 1 A heated summer

Hello, Wow- I have had this story going on the HP boards for ages  
and I've had a lot of positive feed back. And I put in on ff.net  
ages ago but the formatting was not to good and I only had one  
review. But after ages of not looking at it I decided the other day  
to reformat all 8 chapters and add 2 more. The I was impressed  
today to see 2 review's waiting 4 me in my inbox!  
Thanx 4 the review's- I will post another Chapter and if that goes  
well I have about 16 more typed up!  
  
Luv ya Jessie xxx  
  
Year 6  
  
Chapter 1- A Heated summer  
  
It was the first full day of the summer holidays, James was already  
depressed. He already missed the magic, missed his mates, missed  
Lily. This was the first time this year, which he had been home, in  
his room. He hadn't missed this what so ever.  
  
You may have said it was just another spoilt rich kid. But there  
was always more to him then reached the eye. You see on the outside  
he had everything. He was son of a famous Quidditch player, Rich,  
Good looking, Popular, Smart, Had girls fawning over him, left  
right and centre.  
  
He had everything anyone would ever want, but these were just in  
material things. James' family life was another story. James had  
two sisters. One, Claire, was lovely, she would go to the end of  
the earth and back for James and he would do the same for her.  
  
But his other sister, Narcissa, was another story. Her being the  
eldest and "Daddy's little Princess", always got favoured. She was  
given anything and everything she wanted. Including all of their  
fathers attention and was spared from his beatings. James, Claire  
and their mother however, were not.  
  
In fact this is why James resented his father.  
  
And he even resented his mother for it. How could she stay in an  
abusive relationship for so long? One where she was hit, cursed and  
hexed. And even if she could handle the beatings, how could she sit  
back and watch her two youngest children suffer them too? That was  
wrong. James vowed from the first bruise he got, that he would  
never let anyone he truly loved suffer like that.  
  
He would never let a man, woman or child be abused like that. And  
he would NEVER lay an abusive finger on his children. Where he  
could he would prevent Claire from being touched by his father, he  
used to for his mother to, but now he had no sympathy for her. She  
could have left but she was just too chicken.  
  
Narcissa, of course followed her father and had his views virtues  
and beliefs bestowed into her. These were:  
  
*Thou shall respect your elders (Well only the ones who could be of  
use in the future)  
  
*Thou shall beg, bribe and torture, to get what you want.  
  
*Thou shall not respect Muggles or "Mudbloods".  
  
*Thou shall use everybody to your advantage.  
  
*Thou shall not pick a side, (At least not until the strongest side  
is clear.)  
  
*Thou shall not kill (Anyone who is in a higher position than you.)  
  
Narcissa had just left Hogwarts, she had gotten ok...ish Newts and  
was soon to be betroved. Anthony Potter wanted to make sure his  
little princess was well looked after for the rest of her life, so  
he had found a respectable wizarding family who shared the same  
views, who had allot of money and who were as pure of blood, as the  
grass is green. He had arranged for her to marry Lucius Malfoy, he  
was also a seventh year leaver, gaining very high NEWT grades.  
  
He was also as sly, manipulative and devious as he was smart.  
  
They were to be married at Christmas. The Malfoys being very  
respectable and high up in the ministry, had gotten the Minister of  
Magic himself to say their vows to them. And the location was a  
beautiful wizard only church, situated at the far end of Hogsmeade,  
then the reception would be held in the Ministry of magic's grand  
entrance hall, all purely for show.  
  
The Malfoys of course were just as bad as the Potters; Lucius  
marrying one of them instantly increased their publicity, wealth  
and power. Mr Potter was VERY powerful and persuasive when need be.  
A very good pawn to have in their pockets.  
  
James where he could help it stayed out of his house. Most of the  
time he would stay round Sirius'. Sirius' father never minded, he  
liked the company and James was always a laugh, he had always been  
more of a father to James, then James' real one. Nobody not one of  
James' friends had ever been to James' house, except Sirius.  
  
They had met his sisters at Hogwarts and his parents at parties.  
Everyone knew the famous Robert Potter (A/N- James' dads name has  
changed, he is no longer Harold Potter.)In public he put on such a  
front! But nobody knew what went on behind closed doors!  
  
James got up off his bed, he wasn't going to stay in this wretched  
house a second longer, it just reminded him of his miserable excuse  
of a family.  
  
He sent one of his owls (He had many) to Sirius, warning him that  
he would be arriving soon, then got his trunk and packed his usual  
summer survival kit.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was sitting with his dad, talking about his  
school year which had just passed. Jonathan Black loved to hear all  
the things Sirius and his mates got up to. Especially the pranks .  
This may have sounded weird, for a parent to encourage such  
activities, but ever since the demise of his wife, Jonathan had  
become some what more lenient with Sirius.  
  
This wasn't always a good thing, as Sirius sometimes had a mean  
streak and needed rules to keep him in order.  
  
"So James enchanted snowballs to attack Peter and Remus? A classic,  
but still gre..." Sirius held his hand up to silence his father.  
  
"3,2,1!" An owl flew through the window.  
  
"James?" His father asked.  
  
"Naturally." Sirius said before even opening the letter. "Yep, same  
routine, he's coming over to stay."  
  
"Excellent, it's been too quiet around here recently. Invite Peter  
and Remus over too if you want."  
  
"Yep already done, there coming on Friday. 4 Days for you to  
prepare yourself and hide the breakables."  
  
"Ow, I did that yesterday." Jonathan joked.  
  
*POP* James arrived in the fire place. He set his stuff down, went  
to the fridge to get a drink, then took his usual seat on the couch  
next to Sirius.  
  
"So James, my son tells me you got yourself a pretty red head!"  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"What? I can't tell my dad? I tell him everything!"  
  
"Yeah, of course you can, he's like the father I never had. It just  
would've been nice to have asked me first!"  
  
"Sorry, have I put my foot in it?"  
  
"No, don't be silly. I got myself a very pretty red head. She's  
gorgeous, smart and has a great personality. But Know one else must  
know!" He looked pointedly at Sirius.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's muggle born."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yes, OH! My father will murder me when he finds out!" Sirius had  
told Jonathan about James' father, he was not happy about it at  
all, but James refused to let him handle it. It was his problem and  
Sirius' dad had enough of his own problems.  
  
"Well is she really worth it?"  
  
"DAD!" Sirius couldn't believe what he had just said.  
  
"Well, you boys are only young, and you do have a lot of flings.  
All I'm saying is, is it really worth your father finding out and  
killing you over it?"  
  
"Yes, Lily is certainly worth it."  
  
"James is totally head over heels for her!" James blushed and  
Sirius smirked.  
  
"I am not, I just really like her!" He defended himself.  
  
"Well, anyway I will carry your stuff to your room James. I take it  
you will be spending most of the summer here?"  
  
"Yes sir, if you don't mind." James knew he wouldn't, Sirius' was  
like his second home (Hogwarts was his first). Jonathan flinched at  
his name.  
  
"Of course it is fine, and how many times have I told you, call me  
Jonathan, not sir." He hated formalities.  
  
"Sorry, habit I suppose." Jonathan carried James' stuff to his room  
and then came down to prepare lunch. He didn't have any house  
elves, they would have been handy, but Michelle Black, Sirius'  
mother had never wanted any. However much money she had, she would  
always pull her own weight.  
  
Unlike the Potters, the Blacks didn't want a big mansion, they  
could have afforded on thrice over, but Michelle Black had always  
wanted a nice homely house, a room for her and her husband, one for  
each of her two children and one for any guests.  
  
A living room, dinning room kitchen, a couple of bathrooms and  
maybe an attic, but that's all she wanted and all she needed. And  
she may not be here any more, but that's the way Jonathan Black  
kept it. James had always admired Jonathan Blacks love for his wife  
and son. He was James' idea of a proper father and he longed for  
that.  
  
"James if you wish to invite your girlfriend over, at anytime, then  
do so, she can have the spare room. You can double up with Sirius."  
(No one ever stayed in Sirius' sisters room- no one ever had or  
ever would.)  
  
"Yeah, that would b..."  
  
"James, Remus and Peter are coming over Friday."  
  
"Ow." James looked truly and deeply disappointed.  
  
"Why don't you invite a couple of girls, then it won't look too  
obvious." Jonathan suggested, James' face lit up once more.  
  
"Yeah we could invite Crystal, Andi and Haley."  
  
James owled Lily and came back with a sullen look on his face.  
  
"Can she come?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah." James said, a frown plastered to his features.  
  
"Then why the long face?"  
  
"She can't make it till the last week, says her parents wouldn't  
let her, as they don't see her all year."  
  
"But she can still come?"  
  
"Yeah but that's ages away!"  
  
"I'll tell you what," Jonathan got up. "I'll drive you to see her  
one day and you can perhaps go on a date somewhere." Sirius  
$sniggered and James wore a face splitting smile. "But meanwhile  
we'll have to keep you occupied. How are you two at shopping? I am  
an absolute nightmare and am in need of dire assistance."  
  
The boys both groaned. "Come on now, you want something nice to eat  
whilst your staying here don't you?" So the three boys went  
shopping and apart from an incident including James, Sirius, an old  
lady and a shopping trolley, they had fun.  
  
Jonathan managed to make it home with just half the store. The boys  
added, lets say a few (When I say a few I mean a lot of) things to  
the trolley. Thankfully this was a wizards store and the bags were  
charmed to hold as much as you needed them to and to be weightless.  
  
In the days leading to Friday, James and Sirius played a bit of  
Quidditch, quite a few pranks on Jonathan and he in return did some  
on them (He even went into James' room and hid all of his letters  
from Lily. James went hysterical when he found they were gone!)  
  
3 days after arriving at Sirius' house, James realised he needed  
more underwear (typical boys!) So he flooed back to the Potter  
manor. He rushed up to his room and grabbed a bag full of pants. As  
he exited his room he heard sobbing, it was Claire. She looked a  
little worse for wear.  
  
Her eyes were red and swollen, as though she had been crying a lot,  
her skin was pretty pale, he hair was tangled.  
  
"He did this to you didn't he!" James didn't even have to ask.  
"Grab some clothes, a toothbrush and heaven forbid, some underwear,  
then your coming to Sirius' with me."  
  
"Mr Black won't mind?" She sniffed, she felt awkward accepting  
James' proposal but she knew she couldn't stay here.  
  
"Nah, Sirius has practically the whole school over anyway." He  
helped Claire pack some stuff, and they went down stairs.  
  
"Where are you 2 off to?" James' mother saw them and asked.  
  
"Sirius invited us over, ma'am. We probably will be there most of  
the summer. You can owl us, if you need."  
  
"Ok dear." Harriet Potter was glad her children were going, her  
husband could no longer reach them.  
"Mr Black." James called as he and his sister stepped out of the  
fire place.  
  
"James, I told you, call me Jonathan." Mr Black said entering his  
living room.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"James!"  
  
"Sorry Jonathan, is it all right if my sister, Claire, stays with  
us as well?" Jonathan now noticed the state of a girl standing next  
to James. He couldn't believe their father could do such a thing,  
he had worked with Robert Potter many years ago, on business.  
  
That's how the two boys had met. But Robert seemed so nice to him?  
Mind, he was head of magical games and sports in the ministry, at  
the time and Robert had wanted his Quidditch team entered in the  
cup that year. He couldn't really afford to not be nice.  
  
"Of course she can James. She can have the spare room and you can  
double up with Sirius." James took Claire's stuff up to the spare  
room.  
  
Claire stayed to freshen up and James went to find Sirius. He found  
him hiding up a tree, throwing dung bombs at the kids playing down  
his street.  
  
"Hey Siri."  
  
"Hey Jamesie, What's up?"  
  
"I brought my sister to stay too, is that alright?"  
  
"Claire's here! Groovy! She can help us get dad back for taking  
that picture of us in our Pyjamas this morning!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not bothered about that photo, your the one who chose to  
sleep in just your Bunny boxer shorts!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Hey guys, what we doing?" Claire had come down to greet them.  
  
"Hey Claire." Sirius jumped up out of his tree to talk to her. He  
so obviously fancied her, James thought.  
  
"Hey sis, we were just talking 'bout Sirius' bunny boxers."  
  
"Ow come on Prongs, you didn't have to tell her that!"  
  
On Friday, Remus and Peter came over. They spent their time  
conducting all sorts of plans and surprises for the rest of  
Hogwarts on their return. Claire was seriously in need of some  
female company and eagerly awaited the arrival of the Ravenclaw  
girls, she herself was a Griffindor and Narcissa had been a  
Slytherin.  
  
On the Tuesday of the 3rd week of the holidays, James stood by the  
mirror of the bathroom, dolling himself up.  
  
"What you up to Prongs?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ow, got some official party of my fathers to attend." He quipped.  
  
"Why you smiling then?"  
  
"Err... wind?" He replied.  
  
In actual fact he had a date with Lily. Mr Black had promised to  
drive them to a restaurant for the evening. Remus raised a  
suspicious eyebrow.  
  
"Ok then." He said sceptically. He knew James was lying, but he  
would let it pass... this time.  
  
Mr Black drove James to Lily's then on to Cerebro's, a wizarding  
restaurant. Jonathan watched the couple talk animatedly in the back  
seat. What Sirius had told him wasn't far off the truth. They  
seemed made for each other.  
  
Not one second of awkwardness passed between them. Their eyes were  
glowing, just as James' had done when Jonathan had watched him  
reading one of Lily's letters.  
  
It was a boiling hot day and Lily wore a pair of hip huggers, a  
tight black vest top and for some reason she wore a baggy white  
jumper, which looked like it had seen it's day. Her long dark red  
hair cascaded down her back. James was right, she was beautiful,  
especially when she smiled.  
  
"So Lily, how much did James have to pay you to go out with him?"  
Jonathan joked. He sure missed Michelle. Lily blushed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot introductions, Lily Evans, meet Jonathan Black.  
Sirius' dad."  
  
"Ow, so your the one we have to blame for Sirius then!"  
  
"'Fraid so."  
  
"Where's your dad James?" Lily asked. James features hardened.  
  
"Ow, he's at work, I believe. Don't worry about him, Jonathan is  
more of a father then him." Lily knew to leave the subject.  
  
"We're here!" Jonathan exclaimed, happy to change the subject.  
Lily was very excited, she had never been to a wizards restaurant  
before. They stepped inside a shabby looking building. Inside, it  
was just as small. James walked up to a man in a black suit.  
  
"Table, booked under the name Potter."  
  
"Let me see... Ahh yes, here, Potter, table for two, Star light  
dinner." He led them to a door, "Just through here, place your  
orders through the menu's."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Enjoy your meal Mr Potter." They stepped through the door. Lily  
could not believe her eyes, they were outside on a beach. There was  
a table set up on the sand, the water just a few feet away. A light  
breeze blowing through Lily's hair as she gazed up at the stars in  
the black night sky.  
  
"Do you like it?" James asked.  
  
"It's perfect. How ever did you find such a lovely place?"  
  
"Actually my family have attended many formal functions here. This  
is their best table."  
  
"How did you acquire it?"  
  
"Well as my father says, use those with power, fame and fortune to  
your advantage. He is the only one I ever apply it to though."  
  
"You really don't get on with your father do you?"  
  
"I would rather not discuss this matter tonight, I'm in too much of  
a good mood."  
  
"And what has brought that on?" Lily asked, as a cheeky grin formed  
on her beautiful face.  
  
"I think you know." he replied.  
  
"so how do you order? I'm starving." James showed her how to order  
and they enjoyed their first romantic dinner, under the stars as a  
couple. James was amazed at how at ease he was with Lily.  
  
Normally when he was out with a girl, he would be worried about  
anything he did or said. He wouldn't want to upset them or sound  
boring. But Lily was different, she had been his friend first.  
  
He knew her pretty well, and she did him. He knew she wouldn't  
judge him or expect him to be something he wasn't, after all she  
didn't even know who he was to start with. Lily made him feel at  
ease.  
  
After dinner, the couple played in the sand, they just relaxed and  
forgot about their lives, they just had fun in each others company.  
And all too soon it was over.  
  
"I had so much fun tonight James, it was perfect. Your perfect!"  
  
"I had fun too, thanks for coming I really missed you."  
  
"We've only been apart for like 3 weeks."  
  
"It seemed like an eternity. You can still make it to Sirius'  
right?"  
  
"Yep, last week of the summer holidays. Crystal and Andi are coming  
too. But Haley couldn't make it. Something about a sick aunt Val?"  
  
"Ow well. My sister will be there so even numbers."  
  
"I can't wait."  
  
"Me neither, I'll be counting down the days." They met Mr Black and  
he drove Lily home. James led her to her front door and she gave  
him a simple and sweet kiss on the cheek. Then Mr Black drove James  
home.  
  
"The freaks got a freak boyfriend!" Petunia shrieked, when Lily  
arrived home. "I saw you kissing on the front lawn! Imagine what  
the neighbours must think. Kissing in broad day light! At your age!  
I hope Vernon didn't see. He will think we are all sl*t's like you!  
And then he will dump me."  
  
"Petunia Evans! That is enough. I believe when you were 16 like  
your sister, you had a boyfriend." She turned to Lily. "Lily dear.  
now you are at the age which you are ready to date, I would like to  
have a talk with you."  
  
"Yeah Lily, we don't want any freaky babies running around!"  
  
"Petunia you are excused."  
  
"It's ok I want to stay!"  
  
"No, I want to talk to Lily privately." Petunia sighed and left,  
defeated.  
  
"Now Lily, what Petunia said is not far off. You know I trust you,  
but you are away at your school most of the year, and I know what  
teenage hormones are like. Just be careful not to get too carried  
away, that's all. Oh and don't let any one make you do anything  
your not ready to do."  
  
"Ok mum."  
  
"This boy..."  
  
"James."  
  
"Yes James, he's a respectable young man, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes of course mother."  
  
"Good. Now makes sure he treats you right."  
  
"Don't worry, he will."  
  
"Good."  
When James got back, he was greeted by 1 curious sister and 3  
curious boys, (Well one just pretended to be curious!).  
  
"James, Remus said you went to one of fathers work do's? Why didn't  
I have to go?" Claire asked.  
  
"Men only, Claire." James replied, not able to conceal a grin. He  
was just so happy after his night out.  
  
"Why you smiling?" Peter asked.  
  
"'Cause I'm happy. Gees it's not against the law is it?"  
  
"Yes, after spending a night with father it is!" Claire protested.  
  
"Hey guys...and lady. leave poor Jamesie alone." Sirius started,  
"He's had a busy night and is obviously smiling out of hysteria."  
Every one backed down, but Claire was still not satisfied. Later  
on, she approached James.  
  
"Where were you really tonight?"  
  
"Where I said." He replied. He couldn't lie to Claire to save his  
life, but he had to try.  
  
"You were with a girl, no?" she said as if she were a detective  
closely examining a criminal.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I think so. And Sirius and his father are in on it to! Aren't  
they?" Dam how did she know this? James thought!  
  
"In on what? there is nothing!"  
  
"...And if I know you, and I do, I would say, it was that girl that  
I made up for the ball... Lily, was it?" James was speech less. How  
did she know?!  
  
"How did you know?" He said finally voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Lets just say, I found some interesting letters when I was going  
through your stuff."  
  
"Why were you going through my stuff?"  
  
"James, somebody has to do your washing and I'm not leaving it all  
to poor Mr Black. He's done enough for us"  
  
"Ow, Claire please don't tell anyone? Especially not father!" James  
pleaded.  
  
"One, Why would I tell HIM? And two, why don't you want any one to  
know?"  
  
"I don't know, you might? And if father found out about her he  
would not be happy."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she's muggle born." James lowered his head.  
  
"James you can't let him dictate your life."  
  
"He scares me, Claire. You know what he's like."  
  
"I do. And he scares me too. But I'd rather be dead then have him  
or anyone else dictate my life. James no matter what I will always  
be on your side."  
  
"Thanks Claire, the same goes for me." They embraced in a typical  
brother/ sister type hug.  
Claire was in hell (Well almost, anything was better than "home")  
Being the only girl staying with 4 boys, 4 bored boys, was tough.  
She was more often than not, the centre of their fun.  
  
Being used as mainly a prank victim. Then one week before Lily came  
round they went to far. They messed with her make up! Half way  
through her day she found herself looking like a clown made up for  
a carnival. She had worked hard on that, having made each and  
every, lip stick, eye shadow and foundation there. For instance,  
she had made a 24 hour lasting eye shadow in 30 different shades.  
It was pay back time. NO ONE MESSED WITH CLAIRE POTTER'S MAKE UP!  
  
James was a keen prankster. He was quite daring, creative and  
clever. But that didn't mean that Claire had missed out in the gene  
pool. She just chose to use her skills when needed. And now was  
definitely time for them to be exposed. She spent the whole week  
planning her revenge and she got it down to every last detail.  
  
She had been informed that 3 girls (Her saviours) would be coming  
over to stay the next week. She would entail, their help, after all  
the boys never worked alone!  
  
On the next Monday, James was up at 3 am. He was really excited,  
because the girls, AKA, Lily, would be arriving later. He went down  
into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. With nothing better to  
do he decided on making a slap up breakfast for everybody. He only  
had one problem, he didn't know how. After 5 minutes of thought, he  
decided to go to his house and bring back Snuffles, his favourite  
house elf.  
  
Snuffles was a really weird elf. He didn't like his role and  
wanted to be free. If James wasn't so scared of his father, he  
would have freed Snuffles. When James was younger and was being  
punished by his father.  
  
His father would send him to his room with no supper. Snuffles  
would sneak through the servant corridors with plates of food for  
James. He was an elf in a million.  
  
James retrieved Snuffles and brought him to the Black's kitchen.  
  
"Does master want me to make him breakfast?" Snuffles asked headed  
for the refrigerator.  
  
"No, I want you to instruct me on how to make it. No doing, just  
teaching." Snuffles instructed James in making a full English  
breakfast- 2 eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, tomato, toast,  
beans and black pudding, for each person.  
  
James had even made Snuffles a plate. Snuffles charmed the plates  
(James, wasn't aloud to use magic) so the food would stay hot. And  
they both cleared up. At about 8 o'clock everyone was downstairs  
enjoying their breakfast. Mr Black was very grateful and James was  
proud of himself and the first ever meal he had cooked himself. It  
even tasted good and nobody felt sick afterwards (Well only Sirius,  
as he ate everyone's left over's as well as all of his own!)  
  
Sirius, seemed to have taken a liking to snuffles, and was talking  
to him merrily.  
  
"Sirius, I'm afraid I have to take Snuffles back now."  
  
"Aww no, can't he stay a little longer?"  
  
"I is very sorry master Black sir, but I must be getting back. My  
master may be getting angry is I is gone here too long."  
  
"OK Snuffles, keep well."  
  
James took Snuffles back to the Potter manor, unfortunately he ran  
into his father on the way back...  
  
James took snuffles back to the Potter manor, unfortunately h ran  
into his father.  
  
"Ah so the boy returns does he? I was wondering if you were ever  
going to show your face again."  
  
"Sorry sir, I've been at the Black residence. My friend asked me to  
stay."  
  
"Your friend asked your sister too?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How pleasant." Robert Potter's voice was dripping with sarcasm and  
resentment. "Why are you back now?"  
  
"I just needed to ask one of the house elves something. Now I am  
going back." James was scared, he knew his father was in a bad  
mood, he knew his father would likely blow his top soon.  
  
"So you thought you would come in for five minutes, use all of the  
facilities which I have earnt and not even say hello to me? Is that  
it?" Robert Potter's voice was raising with each word, his temper  
hitting over load.  
  
"No sir, I didn't come and say hello because I thought you may have  
been asleep."  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. You are ungrateful, unrespectful and you are  
not what a respectable son should be!" He reached for his wand and  
began hurling curses at James.  
  
James ran for the fire place and yelled "The Black residence" into  
it. He had escaped, but one of the curses had hit him hard. He was  
now sporting a black eye and broken glasses.  
  
At the Black's, everyone was sitting in the living room having  
their routine morning chat and cup of coffee/ tea. When all of a  
sudden James came flying out of the fire place covered with soot.  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"James son, are you alright? What happened?"  
  
"Oh... nothing, just a bit of a rough floo journey." He replied out  
of breath. Mr Black knew better, but decided that James would come  
to him when the time was right and until then he was safe here.  
James wasn't too fazed by the mornings events, he was used to it.  
  
He was however upset that he now had a black eye and that Lily  
would be there any minute, so he had no time to do anything about  
it. Claire had offered to cover it with make up, but received a  
very rude response. Apparently boys don't wear make up! (Mr Black  
would have magically healed it but he had gone to pick Lily up in  
his car. Plus that wouldn't fit into the plot!)  
  
Mr Black arrived home with Lily and her stuff at about 10. Crystal  
and Andi were already there, they had flooed. Lily hugged and  
greeted, first, Crystal and Andi, then Claire, then the boys  
starting with Sirius and ending with James. She had of course only  
hugged everyone as an excuse to hug James. When she got to him, she  
hugged him, then looked up.  
  
"Ow, what happened?" She said, lightly fingering the area around  
his eye.  
  
"Nothing, just a little flooing accident, don't worry." He found it  
hard to prevent himself from kissing her at that point. She was so  
close and her gentle touch tempted him badly.  
  
"Lets go take you girls and your stuff upstairs then, you'll be  
sharing with me." Claire said coming to James' rescue. She of  
course knew how James had gotten that bruise. She took the girls up  
to their room, there was a double bed, a single bed and a mattress.  
(I said there was only 3 usable beds, I didn't say they weren't  
big.)  
  
"I will share the double with someone and the other 2 can fight  
over who gets the mattress." Claire stated.  
  
"Dibs on the single." Crystal said.  
  
"I'll share with you Claire." Lily answered. (She was the only one  
who knew Claire so it was only fair.)  
  
"Ok I guess the mattress is good for me then." Andi replied.  
  
"That's settled then, I'm so glad you all made it. The boys have  
been flying me mad. Which reminds me, You girls wouldn't be up for  
helping me get some well deserved revenge on them would you?"  
Claire grinned evilly. The girls accepted the challenge and they  
began to plot.  
  
Meanwhile the boys were talking.  
  
"So... I wonder who's idea it was to invite Lily and her friends."  
Peter said, pointedly looking at James.  
  
"Well, actually I thought it would be good to meet some new people,  
instead of our usual line of bimbos" Sirius stated.  
  
"Sure you did." Remus said. Remus loved James and Sirius, but  
couldn't help sometimes feeling left out by the bond they shared.  
He knew they told each other things that he would never know.  
  
And they always stuck up for each other in fights, who ever was in  
the wrong.  
  
"So you telling me, it wasn't Prongs idea to invite Lily because he  
fancied her, and the others as a cover up?"  
  
"That's what we're telling you." James grinned. Oh what they didn't  
know.  
  
"Actually Moony, I thought that you may get on nicely with Lily  
ow..." James kicked Sirius discreetly, "...Lily's friend Crystal,  
and Peter with Andi."  
  
"Yeah sure." Remus yawned. He was only just getting over the full  
moon from two weeks ago. He had been especially wild, as his wolf  
was now used to company. But due to the fact it was summer  
holidays, none could be provided.  
  
The girls came downstairs and they all went out into the back  
garden. It was a lovely hot day, the kids talked and sunbathed.  
Whilst Mr Black cooked them a barbeque lunch. They had a laugh and  
talked. The only thing that was slightly wrong was that Sirius  
didn't seem to get on too well with Andi.  
  
"Your name is Andi?" Sirius questioned. "Isn't that a boys name?"  
  
"It's short for Andromeda. But I hate that name so it's shortened."  
After that Sirius insisted on calling her Andromeda and they ended  
in numerous fights throughout the day.  
  
Claire wasn't impressed that Lily was still wearing her baggy white  
jumper everywhere, so on the Wednesday, when they visited Diagon  
alley, Claire and the other girls dragged Lily into as many robe  
stores as they possibly could. They bought her loads of clothes all  
of which suited her nicely.  
  
But Lily wasn't sure. She had, had her jumper since she had started  
Hogwarts, her nan had bought it for her, just before she had died.  
When ever she wore it she felt comforted. But now it was time to  
let go, she could no longer dwell on memories. So that morning she  
had let Claire confiscate it and allowed her to help get Lily a new  
wardrobe. (Claire had even offered to pay.)  
  
Whilst the boys bought school supplies and prank items, the girls  
all worked on Lily's wardrobe. They had bought her a new jumper,  
this one a little pink cardigan with pretty yellow flowers  
decorating it. Some plain robes of green, white and black, but  
which were fitted to her size, showing of her petite frame  
elegantly. They also got her a new fancy cloak and some more dress  
robes. They then got their school supplies and headed back to  
Sirius'.  
  
That night everyone was so tired, they fell asleep as soon as their  
heads hit the pillows. For some reason though James woke up in the  
early hours of the morning. He thought it must have been because of  
the storm, which was now raging outside.  
  
After 10 minutes of trying to fall back asleep, he gave up and  
headed for the kitchen to get himself a drink. But as he passed the  
girls room he heard a distant sobbing. Worried that it was Claire  
again, James peeked in, but to his surprise it wasn't Claire, but  
Lily.  
  
"Lil?" he whispered. She looked up and saw him motioning for the  
door. She obediently complied.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared." She said quietly.  
  
"What of?"  
  
"The storm." James' face lit up with a huge grin.  
  
"You're scared of a storm?" He laughed. Lily couldn't help but  
smile.  
  
"Yes! Actually!" He pulled a mocking face, as if to say "Aww  
baby!", making her laugh. James pulled her into a hug and she  
immediately felt warm and safe, like she was wearing her jumper.  
  
"I know..." He started, and ran up the stairs. Lily stood confused  
for a second, but James shortly returned, a big fluffy red bear  
under his arm.  
  
"This is Brian, I've had him since before I can remember. When  
ever I was upset or scared, he would make me feel better." *COUGH*  
"I don't use him anymore, though." he added hastily. "So you can  
have him if you want." Lily looked up at James, fresh tears shining  
in her eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh my, thank you!" She embraced him in a tight hug and a well  
deserved kiss.  
  
Meanwhile Claire had awoken and had watched Lily and James. She  
couldn't believe it.  
  
James must REALLY like this girl, as he had just given up Brian. No  
matter what he said he did still use Brian when he was upset. It  
was usually hidden in his trunk under his invisibility cloak, so no  
one knew. But Claire knew.  
  
Lily and James went into the living room and stayed up a good deal  
of the night, just enjoying each others company. Jonathan found  
them having fallen asleep, on opposite sofa's facing each other.  
Lily was cuddling Brian the bear.  
  
He would have left them, but he knew if he did the other kids would  
grow suspicious. So he shook them awake. They were none to pleased,  
but complied. They went their separate ways and got back into their  
beds, sleeping an extra couple of hours.  
  
The week whizzed by faster than a bee could collect hunny. Lily and  
James kept on finding ways and excuses to sneak off everywhere. But  
still no one suspected their affair.  
  
Lily had also become very close friends with Claire as well as the  
others, almost as if they were sisters (Or what sisters were  
supposed to be). Remus and Andi got on extremely well and grew very  
close.  
  
Where as Sirius and Andi got on completely opposite, arguing every  
5 seconds. Sirius also flirted madly with Claire, he had a little  
crush on the older woman. Especially because she didn't seem at all  
interested.  
  
("Playing hard to get, the way I like it!" He convinced himself.)  
And Crystal and Peter got on like a house on fire, Crystal seemed  
to enjoy Peter's boyish behaviour and cutie pie looks. All in all,  
the group of girls and boys seemed to be a winning combination.  
They would have to hang out more often.  
  
The night before they went back to school, Claire and the girls  
decided it was time for their prank...  
The night before they ventured back to school, Claire and the girls  
decided to lay their prank. Whilst the boys slept, the girls found  
as many robes on the floor and charmed them to read different  
things.  
  
By the time they had left, not one robe could be found uncharmed.  
When the boys got up and found their robes they didn't no what to  
do. They didn't have any other clothes and even their school robes  
had been charmed!  
  
Each and every one of James' robes had been charmed by Lily, and  
said "I love flowers, especially pretty ones!" Most people would  
think that this sounded pretty gay, but James didn't mind it  
because he knew it had a deeper meaning. Plus he got off lightly  
compared to Sirius.  
  
Claire thought that Sirius needed to be brought down a notch and  
charmed all of his robes to say "Girls fall at my feet, but I don't  
swing that way. You get what I mean!"  
  
They all agreed that Remus was the quietest Marauder and needed to  
be louder. So Andi charmed his robes to say "More than your average  
boy, MUCH MUCH MORE!" If Remus wasn't so embarrassed, he would've  
found it funny.  
  
Finally Crystal had a funny idea for Peter. His robes read "I may  
appear sweet, but I can be kinky too!"  
  
The girls had apparently stayed up all night, as they seemed to  
have had all their hair and make up done by none other than Claire.  
Lily seemed to look most amazing, he dark red hair looked sleek and  
thick, her face as pale as ever, but her eyes wore a light blue  
shadow dusted over them, bringing the emerald which they were out.  
  
Her lips had a shimmering to them, they shone a magical red colour.  
The robes Lily wore were also different to normal. They were white  
and tighter fitting than her usual ones.  
  
Finally she wore a long green, velvet cloak, which joined with  
silver fastenings. When James saw her, he forgot that he was mad  
about his own robes and stood glued to the spot, mesmerised. If  
anyone could make Slytherin colours look good, she could! He  
thought. As Claire walked passed she closed his jaw giggling to  
herself.  
  
"Need help with your trunk, Lily?" James asked her.  
  
"Yes please, she replied enthusiastically. So James took Lily's  
trunk to the car, which Mr Black was using to drive them all to the  
station in.  
  
Lily wandered to herself how they would all fit, but as she peered  
inside she was surprised to see that there was and extra row of  
seats in the back and the boot was a lot more spacious on the  
inside. Lily sensed there was something fishy going on, or should  
she say magical.  
  
She was also amused to see that all four marauders had opted to  
wear their long thick winter cloaks (She had already taken hers  
off), even though it looked as though they were sweating more than  
they would in a steamer (Muggle invention). As it was a hot summers  
day.  
  
The marauders weren't about to show they had been pranked by a  
bunch of girls! 


	11. Chapter 2 Prank wars

Chapter 2- Prank wars  
  
The group of eight teenagers arrived at the train station, there  
biding Mr Black goodbye. James and Lily headed straight to the  
prefects compartment, they had "duties", Remus and Peter decided  
they were hungry and were already off looking for the witch with  
the food trolley. (The train hadn't even started yet!) And Crystal  
went in search of Haley, which left Sirius to bug Claire. Claire  
knew that Sirius had a thing for her.  
  
She liked to use this to her advantage and get dirt on her brother  
from him. Sirius was way too arrogant for her though. They found a  
compartment and sat in it.  
  
"So did you enjoy your summer?" Claire asked, in aid of making  
conversation.  
  
"Yes, very much so. I would ask you the same, but I was there so of  
course you did!" Sirius stated dogmatically.  
  
"Uh huh?" Claire raised and eye brow.  
  
"Oh come on" Sirius started. "You can't honestly sit there and tell  
me that you haven't had the tiniest little thought about me? I bet  
you picture me naked all the time!" At that point Remus and Peter  
entered. It was really just as well, because Claire's temper was  
raising.  
  
" 'Choo talking about?" Remus questioned, mouth full.  
  
"Sirius was just demonstrating how delusional he can be." Claire  
stated moodily, storming out of the end compartment.  
  
"Oh Padfoot shoots the quaffle and he misses, horrendously!" Remus  
exclaimed. "Wait till I tell Prongs you've been making passes at  
his sister AGAIN! Mind you..." Remus looked out down the train "I  
don't blame you!"  
  
"Yeah." Peter agreed.  
  
Later, Claire passed Lily and James on their way to find the  
others, she stole Lily from her brothers evil clutches. They found  
an empty compartment and began to chat.  
  
"So... you like anyone here?" Claire dived straight to the point.  
  
"Well, sure there's lots of people I like. You for a st..."  
  
"No no no! I mean like... as in a boy?" Lily started blushing and  
stuttering.  
  
"Uh...well...no...maybe...?" Claire was giggling.  
  
"You sure Hun? he he, Your a tad indecisive on that one!" Claire  
couldn't suppress a grin as Lily was blushing furiously, she loved  
to torture people like this! "So who is he?"  
  
"Who... nobody."  
  
"There's got to be someone."  
  
"...nope..."  
  
"Not even Sirius?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"nope."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Definitely not!"  
  
"James?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"So you don't like my brother like that?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You don't think he's funny?"  
  
"Ur no"  
  
"You don't think he's cute?"  
  
"No." Lily was finding it harder and harder to lie.  
  
"You don't want to run your finger through his messy hair and pull  
him into a smashing, heart stopping, breath taking kiss?"  
  
"Err...no"  
  
"Ow?" Claire was amused, she wanted to see how easy it was to break  
Lily. She was quite impressed, her brother gave up long before  
this. And she would have thought Lily would be easier!  
  
"Ow, just as well... Isn't that James out side now kissing Fran  
Thomsome?" Lily shot round to look out the door, no one was there.  
"Oops my mistake, must have just been a figment of my imagination!"  
Claire smiled a satisfied smile, "So still denying your feelings  
for him? I mean at the rate at which your head just shot round, you  
would've thought Sirius had just heard the fridge open or  
something." Lily grinned sheepishly but stuck her ground.  
  
The boys were having as much fun as Claire, in plotting their start  
of term prank. The admittedly were a little hot, but that was a  
price to pay to save embarrassment.  
  
They had fun catching up with various people who stopped by,  
playing exploding snap and discussing Quidditch. And soon enough  
they were changed (They still covered their robes with their cloaks  
though) and the train was pulling up to the station.  
  
James thought back to the same time the previous year, he was  
young free and single. He was always on the pull. And had a  
different girl beside him every other day. He had never heard of  
Lily before and now he hardly every thought of anybody else. What a  
difference a year could make.  
  
When they reached the great hall the four boys stood out like sore  
thumbs, everyone else had stripped down to their lightest school  
robes, no one wore hats and their sleeves were all rolled up. Even  
the teachers were following this because it was soooo hot. And the  
boys were fully kitted out in their winter cloaks.  
  
They sat down in their usual spots in the very central part of the  
Griffindor table. They put their heads together to discuss their  
plans.  
  
"So you all ready for the game?" James questioned.  
  
"I'm not to sure about this?"  
  
"Ow come on moony, so what if we're in trouble. It's not as if  
we're new to detention!" Sirius argued.  
  
"Ok, what's the rules again?"  
"Ok what's the rules again?"  
  
"It's like murder in the dark, we have to charm as many peoples  
robes our colour as we can until we get told to stop. I'm blue,  
Moony you're green, Wormtail you're Yellow and Prongs you're red.  
You get 1 point for a firstly, 3 for any other year, 5 for a  
prefect, 10 for a teacher or head student and 50 points for  
Dumbledore."  
  
"Ready? GO!" The boys discreetly started charming every bodies  
robes as the sorting was going on. The funny thing was nobody  
seemed to notice? Once all the firsties had been sorted Dumbledore  
stood up.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, we have a new addition to the  
teaching staff this year, This is professor Addams, the new defence  
against the dark arts teacher." The new professor stood up to a  
Luke warm applause, as he sat back down his robes turned blue.  
  
"Thank you, I would also like to remind you that the forbidden  
forest is, as always, forbidden. Mr Filch this year is the full  
time care take, as Mr Pringle has left." There was a loud cheer  
which came from the centre of the Griffindor table. "Mr Filch has a  
small list of 100 items which have been banned from use in the  
school. If you would like to view it, and I suggest certain people  
do," His eyes flickered towards Sirius and James.  
  
"Then the full version can be found outside Mr Filch's office.  
Finally could I please ask Messer's Potter, Black, Pettigrew and  
Lupin to explain why on merlins beard they are charming everyone's  
robes?" Dumbledore finished, amusement in his voice. Everyone  
looked around to find each others robes multi coloured. Sirius  
stood up.  
  
"My good friends and myself were just having a little game. If I  
could ask you all a favour and could all the yellow robed people to  
stand up please?" Sirius added up Peters points, "Now the greens...  
And the reds?"  
  
Allot of the hall stood up, including Dumbledore. "And finally the  
blues... Ok, well, in forth place we have Peter, with 55 points.  
Then in third, myself, with 97 points, In second Remus, with 109  
points and Finally in first we have James with 135 points. But then  
he got the bonus points because he got professor Dumbledore and  
Professor Mcgonnagal.  
  
Thank you all for participating!" Sirius sat down and Dumbledore  
stood back up.  
  
"As... interesting as that was boys, I ask that you refrain from  
changing the colours of your classmates robes."  
  
He said still with a hint of amusement. He raised his wand "Finite  
Incatatem" And everyone's robes were their original colours. "And  
also could I ask you to please take your cloaks off, I must say it  
is making me rather hot." The boys began to protest but Dumbledore  
held up a hand to silence them, almost as though he knew.  
  
Claire grinned as the boys removed their robes, revealing the  
messages on their back, there also seemed to beg flowers growing  
round the hems of them. Pretty good with only a potions kit, Claire  
thought. The hall burst out laughing, wondering who had pranked the  
prankers? And all throughout dinner that was the question. But no  
one answered it.  
  
The feast passed quickly and uneventfully, after the introduction  
and soon enough James was leading the new Griffindor firsties up  
through the castle to Griffindor tower. Once the orientation was  
done, James turned to his mates.  
  
"Hey guys I'll be up to bed soon, I think we have a prefects  
meeting." Sirius eyed him suspiciously. "OK? see you then." And  
James ran off out of the common room and into the prefects common  
room. Lily stood up from one of the chairs.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Ow, I guess I was just eager!" She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So what did you think of our little display in the hall earlier?"  
James asked.  
  
"It was very... amusing, I'm so pwoud of my cwever boyfwiend for  
winning his wittle game with his fwiends!" She said in a cutesy  
babyish voice.  
  
"Did you notice you were the first person to turn red?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well you were (He smiled proudly). Anyway whilst we're on the  
subject of pranks, just who exactly decided to declare my fondness  
of flowers?" James didn't sound angry, more teasing.  
  
"Well... I... err." Lily blushed and smiled, cheekily.  
  
"You... err thought it would be funny to embarrass your boyfriend  
in front of the entire school?" James in a would be angry voice,  
Lily could tell he wasn't serious.  
  
"Well actually I did it because your sister wanted revenge on you  
for annoying her so much over the summer, believe me if I hadn't  
stepped in your robes could've been ALOT WORSE!" James smiled and  
hugged Lily.  
  
"Aw, thank you sweetie." Lily was a little confused, but let it  
slip. What she didn't know was that before they both left, James  
had discreetly charmed her "prefect" badge to say "Perfect"  
instead.  
  
James got back to his dorm and heard a faint;  
  
"Night Lover boy!" From Sirius' direction, then he fell into a  
peaceful and content slumber.  
The next morning everyone received their time tables, the sixth  
years were split up more thoroughly this year, as they got to  
choose the 5 main subjects they wished to take for their NEWTS.  
  
Lily, having obtained Outstanding, in all of her OWLS had a very  
wide variety of subjects to choose from. But in the end she stuck  
with Potions, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology and Transfiguration.  
She had decided in a past careers talk with Professor Knoles, the  
Arithmancy teacher and head of Ravenclaw, that she wanted to become  
a healer, she would be able to help people, she was definitely  
smart enough and she was quite good in panic situations which  
needed medical attention.  
  
Only herself and her professor knew that she wanted to take this  
path though. James had taken potions, transfiguration, Defence  
against the dark arts, herbology and muggle studies. He still  
wanted to become an aurour.  
  
After the first day of lessons the 6th years realised that their  
NEWTS were going to be no piece of cake! They would have 3 lessons  
a day, two of which being double periods. And even on their first  
day back they were piled with homework.  
  
James had claimed he wanted piece and quiet to do his home work and  
went to the prefects common room to do it. He apparently had a  
meeting there later anyway. In actual fact he would be doing his  
homework with Lily.  
  
They inspired each other. Once they finished, they would talk, or  
go for a walk or something a like. They carried on using this  
routine for the next few weeks. It went school, homework, fun.  
  
James would also spend one night a week doing some sort of prank,  
it was never the same night twice in a row, as then people would  
expect when it was going to happen, and the boys liked it to be a  
surprise. Then Quidditch season started and James had practices 3  
times a week.  
  
He couldn't really miss them as he was now captain of Griffindor's  
team. Lily had been offered a permanent spot on the Ravenclaw team,  
but turned it down, as she wanted to concentrate more on her  
studies and she also didn't like the idea of competing against  
James again. 


	12. Chapter 3 Nothing but the truth

Chapter 3- Nothing but the truth  
  
Remus and Peter were truely worried about James, he never spent  
time revising or doing homework, and now he was doing it every day.  
They were confused as to how many prefects meeting he needed to  
attend. They couldn't remember him needing this many last year?  
Sirius couldn't help but think they were useless and that the  
answer was staring them right in the face. But then, it always  
seems so easy when you already know the answer.  
  
In other news Remus had started dating Andi, much to Sirius'  
displeasure, he still couldn't stand her. On their second OFFICIAL  
date and 5th month anniversary, James had taken Lily to a room that  
only he and the marauders knew about.  
  
It was known as "The room of requirement" This was a room magically  
formulated to serve the purpose of what ever you needed it for. In  
James' case a romantic meal. It had dimmed candles around the  
walls, the floor was covered with heart shaped pillows, a picnic  
blanket and rose petals.  
  
There was also a picnic basket which James had got the house elves  
to fill with all sorts of goodies. For a first course there was  
tomato soup in heart shaped bowls, the for a main course there was  
spaghetti(sp?) and heart shaped meatballs, and for desert there was  
large strawberry and vanilla ice cream Sundays with strawberry  
sauce and a cherry on top. All the cutlery and napkins had been  
charmed to say "Lily and James- 5 months together, never apart!" It  
was allot of hard work on James' behalf, but one look at the joy in  
Lily's eyes and he knew it was worth every effort.  
  
In fact at that point he realised he was falling for her deeper and  
deeper. It was amazing how in just 5 months 2 people could learn so  
much about each other. When they were alone they were practically  
inseparable.  
  
They felt at ease with one another, a long silence could stand for  
a million words.  
It was a week before the Christmas holidays and Remus had decided  
enough was enough.  
  
He had decided once and for all that he was going to find out what  
James was up to. He hardly ever saw him anymore, only in class or  
on prank nights. So after dinner at exactly 6.45, the same time as  
always, James declared he was going to go to a meeting in the  
prefects common room, he would take his homework to finish it  
after.  
  
But first Remus noted he went up to their dorm, slapped some  
cologne on and ruffled his hair in the mirror. Remus waited for him  
to leave, then went into James' trunk and pulled out the  
invisibility cloak, James had inherited from his father from family  
tradition.  
  
He slipped it over his head and ran swiftly after his friend. He  
soon caught up and stayed 2 steps behind all the way up to and  
inside the...prefects common room, where he said he would be.  
  
Remus was about to give up but he glanced around and noticed the  
room was empty.  
  
This intrigued Remus. A prefects meeting with one prefect? Homework  
yet no parchment in sight? Then the wall moved again, Remus had to  
move quickly so this next prefect wouldn't trip over him. He looked  
at her, this prefect was none other than Lily Evans.  
  
"So that's why!" Remus thought "He's been trying to get with Evans  
all the while?" Then to Remus' shock, the shy, Ravenclaw, went  
straight over to James, sat on his lap and started kissing him as  
thought there was no tomorrow.  
  
"That's all I need to see!" Remus thought, the he realised he would  
have to stay until one of them left so as not to give away that he  
had been spying on James. Wait till he told Andi, Sirius and Peter!  
  
Remus had to stand in the prefects common room for 3 long hours,  
whilst Lily and James talked, played, but mainly made out. Remus  
couldn't believe how thick he had been. He had even asked Andi if  
lily had many prefects meetings and she replied "Yes most nights"  
But then Lily had always been in the library or something, so her  
absences could be easily covered. Finally, Lily said she had better  
go, that they had lessons in the morning and she didn't want to be  
tired for them.  
  
Remus left with her, James stayed he actually did have homework to  
complete.  
  
Remus ran through a secret passage way, took off the invisibility  
cloak hiding it under his robes and headed Lily off outside the  
Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Hey lil's, fancy seeing you here." He said trying to catch his  
breath unsuspiciously.  
  
"Well seeing as it's MY common room, I wouldn't be too surprised!"  
She grinned.  
  
"Yeah... So you couldn't get Andi for us, please?"  
  
"Ahh yeah, how long have you two been dating now? You are so cute,  
you make me almost wish I had a boyfriend."  
  
"It's been 3 weeks. And... have you ever considered James a s a  
boyfriend? You'd make a lovely couple." Remus smiled slyly.  
  
"Ah..ha.., What makes you say that now." She brushed off the  
comment. "I'll go get Andi for you." A second later Andi had  
appeared in front of him.  
  
"What's up hunny?" She asked taking his hand.  
  
" It's Lily actually..."  
  
"What, what's wrong with her?" She asked panic stricken.  
  
"Nothing... it's just... well did you know Lily was going out with  
James?"  
  
"LILY;S GOING OUT WITH JAMES..."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"I don't know, I sort of... caught them kissing earlier. Listen  
don't say anything to either of them, I've had an idea. We can have  
fun with them and trick them into telling us!" Remus' eyes flashed  
menacingly, he seemed to have something come over him recently.  
  
Remus explained a theory to Andi, she related it to Crystal and  
Haley and he related it to Sirius and Peter. Sirius was glad that  
Remus finally figured out why James had been acting weirdly for so  
long, but didn't let on that he had already known. He had a feeling  
that Remus had always been a little envious of James' and his  
relationship.  
  
But it couldn't be helped, they were practically brothers. Although  
Sirius was sure James would be upset about how many people knew  
about him and Lily, Sirius couldn't help but warm to Remus' plan.  
He could barely wait to see James' reaction. They decided to put it  
in play after the Christmas break, that way they could plan it  
thoroughly, as both Lily and James were leaving for Christmas.  
  
Finally the Christmas holidays were here and Lily, James and Claire  
were on their way home on the Hogwarts Express. Lily would be  
spending her usual, traditional Christmas at home with her family.  
  
James and Claire, however, usually stayed at Hogwarts over the  
holidays, but this year were being forced to attend the wizarding  
social event of the year. The marriage of Lucius Malfoy to none  
other that Narcissa Potter. Neither party was looking forward to  
this wedding.  
  
Half way through the journey, Claire left the compartment to find  
some friends.  
  
"So..." Lily started, "What will you be doing over the break?" She  
asked.  
  
"Ow I have to attend a wedding."  
  
"That's nice, who's?"  
  
"My sisters."  
  
"Claire's getting married?"  
  
"No my other sister, Narcissa."  
  
You have another sister? How comes you never talk about her?"  
  
"We don't get along to well."  
  
"When you talked about your family, why do you only ever talk about  
Claire?" Lily asked, hoping she wasn't pushing her luck.  
  
"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't hate me." James  
whispered nervously.  
  
"I could never hate you."  
  
"Ok... Well lets just say, that my father has a favourite child,  
for some reason that would be Narcissa. I don't know why, perhaps  
because she is the eldest, or because she does whatever he wants  
her to.  
  
They both have horrible opinions of themselves and believe  
themselves higher then.. err ... others. They will use anyone and  
anything for a little power. Much like the Malfoys. Both  
prestigious families, both using the other to higher their levels  
of power and wealth in the wizarding world.  
  
The marriage was arranged solely for that purpose. Anyway lets just  
say, those who aren't fathers favourite, namely myself and Claire,  
get their own type of special treatment." James paused waiting for  
Lily to realise what he was talking about.  
  
"What do you me..." She stopped suddenly remembering the summer  
when she had first seen him at Sirius', "He hits you?... and  
Claire?" James looked away. "But what about your mother?"  
  
"She just sits back and lets him. But she gets her own fair share  
too."  
  
"Ow James, that's just terrible, why don't you just leave?"  
  
"I would like to, but my father would kill me. Same as if, if .. he  
finds.. out about.. about us."  
  
"What.. Why?.. Ow it's my heritage isn't it?"  
  
"See I told you, you would hate me after I told you." James went to  
leave, Lily caught his arm and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Hey now," She said gently "Who said anything about hating you? You  
can't help it if your father acts like that. And you know if you  
ever need to escape, you can come to me." She hugged him lightly  
and pulled him into a romantic kiss. At that point Claire stepped  
in.  
  
"Hey there!" Lily jumped.  
  
"Oh my James I'm sooo sorry!" James kissed her again to silence  
her.  
  
"Don't worry, she already knows."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since before term started."  
  
"So all those question you were asking me to trick me out! That was  
evil!" Lily stuttered.  
  
"I know, but it was fun!" Claire said, and they both burst out  
laughing. James just looked at them confused.  
  
Soon enough the train had stopped, and soon enough they were home,  
and soon enough, the wedding was here. James was taking part in the  
ceremony, he had to accompany one of the bridesmaids down the  
aisle, in fancy dress robes.  
  
Claire was a bridesmaid but James wasn't lucky enough to be paired  
with her. Instead he got Lucius Malfoys cousin, Gillian Fanscal.  
James knew her as a very popular 7th year Slytherin. Apparently she  
was beautiful, but James could never see how. Then nobody could  
compare to Lily in his mind.  
  
The ceremony started, Claire (as the maid of honour) and the best  
man walked down the aisle, followed by himself and Gillian,  
followed by another couple, then some poor four year old someone  
had found to be the cute little flower girl, dressed as an angel.  
  
The Narcissa and their father walked down. James knew that Lily  
would have found the ceremony beautiful. He doubted she had ever  
been to a traditional magical wedding, the minister of magic would  
say the vows today (He only did it for special people), you still  
exchange rings but you also have to cross wands too. As you cross  
wands, the minister would say a spell and you would be joined  
magically as well as legally, mentally and later physically.  
  
After the wedding ceremony was over with, they went to the  
ministry's biggest and most impressive banquet hall. It had been  
magically charmed to look as though they were in the clouds. Cloud  
7 to be precise. The walls and floor were white and fluffy, the top  
table was gold and looked as though it was being held up by a  
rainbow.  
  
The other tables wee just made of pure gold. There were also doves  
flying around the fluffy ceiling, the doors were golden gates,  
being guarded by men dressed as angels. As everyone was being  
seated, a single song bird was singing. Phoenix's were extremely  
rare but Narcissa had wanted one and got one. James took his place  
at the top table, next to Gillian. She turned to him and began  
talking about how she had seen him on the quidditch pitch, or  
something.  
  
He thought of how much Lily would have enjoyed seeing all this and  
what it would be like if they got married. Hang on a second... did  
he just think married? Were things really this serious? Did he  
really feel this way? He didn't know.  
  
All he knew was, Lily was the first girl who had wanted to talk as  
well as make out with him. When she was gone, he missed her and he  
actually ditched his friends for her. Maybe he COULD love her, but  
it was to early to tell that. They had only been dating for eight  
months, and he was only 16.  
  
"Um.." He agreed as Gillian babbled on. By now everyone was seated,  
the speeches had been said and the band, the enchantments, a very  
well known classical band, had started to play as dinner was being  
served.  
  
They all enjoyed a 5 course meal of only the best and most  
extravagant foods, then Narcissa and Lucius shared their first  
dance as Mr and Mrs Malfoy.  
  
Mr Potter stood up on stage afterwards.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." He paused and looked at James,  
malice clear in his voice. " I am so happy my little Cissa has  
found herself such a lovely young man like Lucius, I would like to  
show them how very happy I am by giving them this." He clicked his  
fingers and snuffles the house elf came running in wearing his  
tatty old net curtain which he wore as uniform. "I am giving you  
one of my most reliable house elves..."  
  
"Ow... thank you father." Narcissa stated trying her best to try  
and sound grateful. This wasn't much to the girl who had  
everything.  
  
"Wait, I haven't finished yet... your new house elf will serve you  
well in your new house... well it's actually more of a mansion, If  
I do say so."  
  
"A house? ow father thank you sooooooo much!" She ran up to her  
father and hugged him, then Lucius shook his hand.  
  
James couldn't believe his father had given away snuffles. Well  
actually he could, he knew Robert Potter was still mad at James  
from the summer and he knew that elf and James had a little "BOND".  
He could've chosen ANY elf to give to the Malfoy's (The Potters had  
loads!), it was too much of a co incidence that he had chosen  
Snuffles, he wasn't even that great at what he did, he didn't like  
being a slave, he wanted freedom.  
  
That would never happen now, not with Narcissa. James gulped, wait  
till Sirius found out!  
Later that evening, James was dancing with Claire. They had been  
sitting in the corner (making fun of all the stuck up rich people  
there) until their father had harshly muttered to look more lively.  
James was leading Claire through a complicated formal dance, when  
Gillian cut in.  
  
"May I?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I SUPPOSE!" Claire stated with rather allot of aggression. She was  
in Claire's year and Claire did not get on with the arrogant  
Slytherin. James started leading Gillian through the steps of the  
dance,  
  
"That was a lovely wedding." She smiled.  
  
"I found it rather sickening to be honest." He replied coldly, his  
sister didn't like her and so neither did he.  
  
"Ow well I enjoyed it. Especially walking down the aisle in your  
arms." She stared intently into his eyes. Then leaned up to kiss  
him.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He snapped.  
  
"You don't want to kiss me?" She asked confused.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"  
  
"No, but that still doesn't mean I want to kiss you."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"NO! I DON'T" He stormed off leaving the pretty girl in a  
seclusion. Why didn't he want to kiss her and go out with her? She  
had told her friends that he was a sure thing, now she would return  
empty handed. Why didn't he want her? Every boy wanted her. There  
was only one reason she could think of, he must be queer!  
  
Claire walked back over to James  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"No, I hate her she thinks I am just hers to kiss whenever. She  
thinks she's God's gif.."  
  
"No not Gillian, Lily."  
  
"Oh what makes you say that?"  
  
"Well you've been with her longer than any other girl and you just  
passed up the opportunity to make out with a beautiful, popular,  
older girl, who everyone would respect you for dating and your  
girlfriend would have very little way of knowing."  
  
"Maybe, but I would know. And I don't think Gillian's that pretty."  
  
"Do you love Lily?"  
"No." He stopped, "At least I don't think so."  
  
"But you gave her Brian the bear?"  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Let's just say I know allot of things James."  
  
"Glad to know someone cares." James smiled.  
  
"I'm proud of you, you know that Titch!" James laughed, her  
childhood nickname for him, hardly suited him anymore as he towered  
high over her head.  
  
"Yeah and I am of you Claire bear!" The party soon came to an end,  
the bride and groom left for their honeymoon in the Bahamas, a very  
expensive gift from the Malfoy's.  
  
The English didn't often venture that far for a holiday, as it was  
a very long journey and not to mention expensive. The flooing costs  
were exceedingly high from the ministry. After a long interview  
from Robert Potter, the reporters from the daily Prophet left.  
  
Then gradually the guests left and once everyone was gone the  
Potter's, Malfoy's and the rest of the wedding party left.  
When James got home it was the early hours of boxing day. He jumped  
onto his bed landing on his forgotten Christmas presents.  
  
They must have arrived whilst he was out. Remus had gotten him a  
prank kit, Peter a book on experimental charms and  
transfigurations. Andi, Haley and Crystal got him a selection of  
sweets. Sirius' gift baffled him at first.  
  
He opened it and found a mirror? Then in scripted on the back it  
said "If you ever want to talk to me, say my name into this, I have  
the other one, so we can always be there for each other. Your best  
mate, Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius" James said into the mirror.  
  
"Yeah mate?" The sleepy looking face of Sirius appeared grinning.  
"You like?"  
  
"It's wonderful! This is great! We can always be with one another,  
like when I'm here and your there, or when we're in separate  
detentions! Groovy! Thanks!"  
  
"No problem and thanks for your present too!"  
  
James put the mirror down and reached for his last present. Inside  
was a small old bear and a chocolate frog card.  
  
"Oh my God!" he whispered. This was the only card he needed to  
finish his collection and it was very rare. There were only about  
20 in existence. Now he had the full set and it was worth a  
fortune. He opened a note attached.  
  
Dear James,  
  
Merry Christmas, I hope the wedding goes well. In this present you  
have of course the chocolate card series 1 #56 "Morgana", do you  
know how many people I had to bargain with to get that! But your  
worth it! Second, you have my child hood bear Mr Tibbles, I thought  
you may be missing Brian, so I sent you a replacement. Mr Tibbles  
is very special to me, just like you, so treat him well! (I know  
you will!)  
  
Yours faithfully,  
  
Lily. M. Evans xxx  
  
James smiled inwardly, he had the best friends and Lily made him  
feel the luckiest man alive. He was very glad of his decision  
earlier with Gillian.  
  
On Christmas morning in Lily's house, it was the same old routine  
of gathering round the Christmas tree and unwrapping presents.  
  
Then it would be Christmas dinner, fun and games and finally  
Christmas carols around the very old piano, a family air loom. Lily  
loved Christmas and not even Petunia could spoil it for her this  
year.  
  
She received a new jumper from Claire, sweets from Remus, Peter and  
Sirius (Sirius also added a box of prank items), Crystal got her a  
box of fancy quills, Andi some inks in different colours, smells  
and for some reason tastes. And Haley got her a variety of fancy  
parchment sets.  
  
It seemed they had gotten together and planned what to get her and  
what she would find most useful. Finally James had gotten her a  
photo frame, it was beautifully made, Lily thought there was  
something more to it.  
  
The pictures round the edges seemed very familiar. She read the  
note that was with it.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Merry Christmas. I made this frame myself. The pictures on the  
edges, each represent a stage in our relationship, from when we  
first met, me falling for you, then when we got together and now.  
It starts with a book, when I first began tutoring you. Then a  
Slytherin snake, how it took something horrible to happen to start  
such a beautiful friendship. Then a broom, a Heffalump and a star,  
to represent when we began to boost your confidence and when I  
first felt something more for you. It then has a ball gown and a  
pair of lips, for when I denied my feeling for you, until you  
admitted yours for me. And finally when we shared our first kiss. I  
then have a teddy to remind you of Sirius' house and finally a  
picnic basket showing our 5th month anniversary dinner. You will  
notice all the pictures move around the frame slowly and that there  
is a bit of a gap between each picture. Every step in our  
relationship a new picture will be added. And finally the picture  
in the middle is the one which Mr Black took before our first date,  
when he dropped us off. I hope you like it.  
  
Lots of luv,  
  
James potter.  
  
Lily was beside her self, James' present was so thoughtful. She  
owled him straight away with her gratitude. 


	13. Chapter 4 James' revealatinns

Chapter 4- James' Revelations  
  
After a boring week of "Family fun" for Lily, where she met up with so many grans, gampa's, aunties and uncles then she cared to remember. And for James and Claire, a week on formal parties, fake smiles and avoiding their father. They were all back of Hogwarts. They arrived back on the Friday, lessons would be starting again on the Monday.  
  
Sirius, Peter and Remus were all very eager to have James back. At dinner that night they dragged him over to the Ravenclaw table (Not that he was complaining!) he sat opposite Lily. Remus next to Andi, then Haley and Crystal either side of Lily and Remus.  
  
And Sirius and Peter either side of James. They chatted and laughed about the antics the school had held whilst Lily and James had been away, then Sirius declared they were having a mini party on Saturday night in the prefects bathroom- provided Lily and James and Lily could get them in there.  
  
Halfway through the discussion, Lily got bored and decided she would play a little footsie with James. She avoided his eyes at all costs, she couldn't help but grin as she kicked his feet softly, and he kicked back.  
  
They continued this until Lily noticed Sirius was grinning at her and winking, it wasn't until then she had realised she had gotten the wrong feet. Sirius had gathered this but decided to play along. The horrified look on Lily's face was priceless. Sirius would have paid Galleons to see it.  
  
James noticed the face too and was concerned as to what was wrong. When he found out later (They had both sneaked out) he laughed until tears came out.  
  
"Serves you right for being such a kinky little devil, then doesn't it!" He joked, she found it less than amusing.  
  
"Maybe I'll play with Sirius more often then!" She threatened.  
  
"Aww, come off it Lil's, You know I would've liked it."  
  
"My name is LILY!" She stormed off back to the Ravenclaw common room. This was their first little fight, over a meaningless inadequate thing and James was beside himself. Later that evening James decided it was time to break the news about Snuffles to Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot... Uh you know that house elf, you, you met over the summer..."  
  
"Yeah Snuffles, he was well groovy, I promised that next time we met he could help me... Why are you looking like that Prongs?"  
  
"Well, it's just, it just seems there won't be a next time. My father gave Snuffles to Narcissa and Malfoy to keep."  
  
"But, but she could've had any of your elves, why... Why him?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"But he was going to help me make a potion to cleans Snapes hair!"  
  
"I know... Listen, it'll be ok. He will be ok. We just have to go on without him." Sirius had only actually met Snuffles on 2 occasions, but both felt they knew the other from James' stories.  
  
They seemed to share a bod. Sirius liked the company of the elf- it was like having a younger brother who you had to correct their grammar and help out.  
  
And the elf felt unaccepted by his own kind, being that he wanted freedom. The way Sirius spoke after that was as though Snuffles was dead and he said that as tribute to him, the other 3 were to call him Snuffles when referring to his dog form. They were freaked out, but still they complied.  
  
The next day went swiftly, Lily was still avoiding James but he couldn't fail to notice that she kept looking at him, when she thought he wasn't looking. Also the seventh year girls who usually said a giggly hello to him, completely blanked him when he passed. He couldn't for the life of him work out why.  
  
Finally it was time for the girls and the boys to meet outside the prefects bathroom. The girls had managed to persuade Lily that she wanted to come (They needed her for their plan to work!) and they all went in. Remus pulled a wizarding wireless out of his robes and put it on, Sirius and James got out some Butter beers and Cherry ale (Lily's favourite) and Peter added some snacks.  
  
They were all set for a fun night. Little did Lily and James know the night would end in their big revelation and allot of exercise for all!  
  
"So now what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Andi said. And for once Sirius agreed with her!  
  
"Yeah Peter, you first." Peter chose dare and had to go into the Library wearing a skirt and bra, which Sirius had earlier nicked from the laundry. Peter didn't mind the dare that much until one of the girls recognised her clothes and chased after him, hexing him all the while.  
  
Then it was Crystals turn, she chose truth and ended up revealing to everyone that she wet the bed until she was 10 years old!  
  
"Your turn to choose Crystal." James said.  
  
"Err... Lily! Truth or dare?" Lily thought for a second, then decided that dare was the safer option, because in this magical version of truth or dare you had a very weak truth spell put on you, so you couldn't lie.  
  
"Dare!" Crystals eyes lit up.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Sirius!" This was just what they had planned, it was bound to make James jealous! Lily stood up with a quick side glance at James, their fight forgotten. She hadn't REALLY wanted to do anything with Sirius, she was just bluffing!  
  
She closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Sirius' cheek, he turned his head and clamped his lips firmly over Lily's and started kissing her passionately.  
  
Remus noted how Lily's eyes flung wide open, where as James' narrowed menacingly and he began to clench his fists, he thought Sirius was a brave man. James looked ready to kill.  
  
"SIRIUS!" James got up shouting. Sirius quickly pulled away, a devilish glint in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Pronsie?" He asked, "You don't like me kissing Lily?"  
  
"Your dam right I do..." He suddenly stopped, realising what he was about to say. Lily glanced at him nervously.  
  
"Lily's turn to choose." Andi announced, breaking the ice. It took Lily a few seconds to get over the kiss Sirius had just enforced on her.  
  
Then she randomly said.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." he replied sharply.  
  
" I dare YOU to kiss Sirius!"  
  
"What? NOWAY!"  
  
"May I remind you what happens when you refuse a dare?" Everyone knew in this game refusal of a dare, resulted in red, green and purple boils covering your body. Sirius got to his feet once more.  
  
"Come on moony, I'm a good kisser! Aren't I Lil's!" Sirius winked at her as Lily blushed. Sirius and Remus kissed (though not as passionately) Remus pulled away quickly, then after wiping his mouth said;  
  
"James truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." James replied, remembering the last dare Remus had made him do. He had, had to kiss Mcgonnagal. The boys had very sick minds. Haley handed James a small bottle of a weak truth potion which he gulped down in one mouthful.  
  
"So..." Remus began. Carefully thinking of how to word his question perfectly.  
  
"How long exactly have you been dating Lily?" James looked stunned.  
  
"How did you know...when...huh?" he stuttered, normally he would have denied such an obvious accusation but under the potion he had drunk he couldn't.  
  
"Just answer my question, lover boy!"  
  
"Urm... about 9 months." Remus looked shocked he had expected James to say a couple of months perhaps but over half a year? He had never had a relationship lasting longer then a month before.  
  
Aware that everyone was watching her, Lily smiled at James, as he sat down next to her and took her hand. It seemed that their previous fight had been long forgotten. Boy were they in for a long night, with all the questions they were going to be asked.  
  
"So when and how did you get together?" Haley demanded.  
  
"It was in April after Dumbledore's ball. I was going to ask Lily if she would go with me...but it seemed I went around it the wrong way."  
  
"Yeah he asked me who I wanted to go with!" The other girls groaned.  
  
"I still don't see how that was bad?" James defended himself.  
  
"Well, girls... especially shy girls, will never tell the guy they like, that they like them- their too scared of rejection." Crystal supplied. "I take it that's what happened?"  
  
"Yep, I told him I liked Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, so me being the dunderhead, I am, actually set her up with Sirius!"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't THAT bad was I Lil's?" Sirius said in a mock hurt tone.  
  
"No you were wonderful. It's just I had fallen for your best mate." James smiled at her, pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Anyway after I ran out of the hall, when Romeo here was defending me, Sirius mad me see sense and told me that James liked me as much as I liked him."  
  
"It was obvious, I mean in that year alone, he had tutored you, taught you Quidditch, raised a Heffalump with you, sent you a valentine, had his sister make you up, bought you a dress and shouted at the entire school to defend you! I mean after all that, you'd figure he liked you!" Lily's face lit up with a huge smile,  
  
"You sent me that valentine?"  
  
"Who else would've?" He grinned.  
  
She slapped him playfully on the arm, then he pinned her down tiggling her.  
  
*cough* came from Sirius. Lily straightened herself out embarrassed, but James seemed quite proud.  
  
"Yeah.. so after Sirius had straightened me out, I told James and we started dating. We didn't tell you guys cause I didn't want to be mobbed by all those girls from the dance." Lily finished, half covering the real reason for James' sake.  
  
"How'd you all find out?" James said looking pointedly at Sirius. He held up his hands in defence.  
  
"I didn't tell them!" Remus looked at him a little confused.  
  
"Well actually I kinda sneaked after you, to find out what you were up to."  
  
"Yeah Moony was curious as to where you kept going, Prongs."  
  
"I suppose I was out quite allot." James grinned sheepishly, for once actually blushing.  
  
"Well poor moony it seems walked into some rather exrated scenes." Sirius exaggerated.  
  
"WHAT?" James asked eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Well, not quite exrated, but Lily was sitting in your lap and you were kissing. And Lily was like (he put on a high girly voice.) What... if ... another... prefect... comes... in? And James said, (he put on a deep manly voice.) Don't... worry... none... will... come... in! And I was all like, Oh my God!" Remus said proudly.  
  
"And then we decided to play with you." Sirius finished with a cheeky grin and a wink at Lily who blushed.   
  
Just then they heard a voice and a door creak.  
  
"He said they would be in here..." It was filch. Peter was so startled he fell into the pool sized bath they were all sitting round.  
  
"Run!" James whispered. And they all ran out of the other door. "Split up!" James said when they were all out. He grabbed Lily's hand and ran towards the kitchens. Everyone else ran in different directions.  
  
"Look they must have been here, there is a wireless on, banned none the less. And look a watery trail." He followed Peter's trail of water. Unfortunately, Andi had gone the same direction as Peter, but was not quite as fast as him. He had developed his rats fastness and had scurried into safety. But Filch was gaining easily on Andi and just as she had almost lost hope, Sirius came out a secret passage behind Filch and saw what was about to happen. He quickly made a diversion.  
  
"OI, SIR!" he shouted making Filch turn round, but he had already slipped back through the secret passage and appeared out behind Andi, pulling her down the tunnel.  
  
"What..." he put his hand over her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Shh..." They heard Filch's footsteps pass over them and a distinct;  
  
"DRAT!" sounded. Then they knew the coast was clear.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sirius!" Andi said looking into his eyes.  
  
"No problem. Doesn't mean I like you now though!" He grinned, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I didn't expect you to, you arrogant pr@t!" She chuckled. He led her back to the Ravenclaw common room, via all the secret tunnels he knew. Remus was stood at the entrance pacing nervously.  
  
"Aww good Filch didn't get you." He said relieved. They then kissed and he and Sirius bid her a good night and left for Griffindor tower. James appeared 50 minutes later for under his invisibility cloak. What a night and they only needed one guess as to who had tipped Filch off, of where they would be- Snape. But no worries they always got there revenge.  
  
Things carried on in Hogwarts as they normally did, well as normal as they could get. Lily and James carried on their relationship more easily as they no longer needed to make excuses to their friends. Remus and Andi were still going strong. Sirius hadn't given up on his path for Claire and Peter still had a thing for Crystal.  
  
The castle decorated in pink and red only meant one thing... Valentines day had fallen. In the great hall at breakfast, the students chatted away merrily. At the Ravenclaw table a group of girls were talking animatedly as to who they would like valentines from. Lily was amidst these girls, but far from interested. After all she already had her man.  
  
"I quite like James Potter." A seventh year announced. Lily turned round to the group, surveying the girl.  
  
"Oh he's well out of bounds." Another said. Lily was little worried, had their secret spilled?  
  
"Why?" The first girl asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" She replied, "He's gay!" Lily spat he pumpkin juice across the table and was almost crying in hysterics.  
  
"James Potter is not gay!" She said rather loudly, after she had composed herself.  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Well.. err... you see... he's too much of a player to err be gay!" She replied coolly.  
  
"Really? How many girls has he been with this year then? I can't think of one!" I can! Lily thought, but she couldn't say that!  
  
"Well, that's no proof, maybe he is having a break and erm, concentrating on his studies."  
  
"Well, Gillian Franscal, that really pretty seventh year tried it on with him at his sisters wedding and he wouldn't have none of it. I mean what boy in their right mind wouldn't say yes to her?" Thankfully Lily was saved from answering as the hall had filled with owls. A few envelopes dropped in front of her, but she discarded all but one.  
  
The one she knew was from James. She was a little mad at James for not telling her about Gillian, but at the same time she was pleased he had turned down one of the prettiest girls Hogwarts had to offer, because of her. This meant that he did actually care for her enough to want to stay with her.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
When I look into your gorgeous emerald eyes, I see more than just green. I see a beautiful girl with a beautiful mind. I see a girl who can do anything she puts her heart into. I will always have faith that you can achieve something big in your life. And I am extremely proud that your with me.  
  
Happy Valentines day!  
  
Your secret admirer xxx  
  
Also with the card was a set of earrings shaped like lilies. The stem was green and made of emeralds and the flower was made of pure white diamonds. All the girls around were awed and kept pestering Lily as to who they were from. But alas to no avail.   
  
James however was a little disappointed. Normally, he like Sirius got a big stack of valentines card. But this year he had just the 3. (It seemed news had spread fast about his new found sexuality!) The first card was from Lily;  
  
Dear James,  
  
I can't believe 10 months have passed between us! But you know what they say, Time flies when your having fun, and I have had the time of my life being in your arms! Thank you for everything you have done or given me. You are truly my knight in shinning armour!  
  
Signed Anonymous xxx  
  
The second was a little confusing to James, it read;  
  
Dear James,  
  
Congratulations in coming out. I am like you and if someone as popular as you can keep your reputation, maybe I could to. You are a true inspiration. Maybe one day we could meet up.  
  
From Mystery man!  
  
"Sirius you idiot!" James said whacking Sirius. "Why'd you send me this?" he asked thrusting the parchment into his mates hand. This HAD to be a joke and only Sirius was sick enough to carry it out. Sirius read it, confusion dawning on his face.  
  
"Dude, why didn't you tell me? ... Does Lily know?" James frowned.  
  
"SIRIUS! I'm not (his voice reduced to a whisper) gay! This is some kind of sick joke! You pulled it right?"  
  
"Nope sorry mate not me!" James decided to push the letter out of his mind. He moved onto his last letter, which was by far the worst. It had one simple poem on it;  
  
Roses are red,  
  
Violets are blue,  
  
I know ALL about,  
  
The Mudblood and you!  
  
The tiny neat writing was full of malice and hatred. Who ever wrote it, did so to make James panic, they obviously knew what effect it would have over him.  
  
Later on that day after their lessons, they decided to sit out in the courtyard talking. It was the first day of the year it had been warm and dry enough to do so.  
  
James was explaining about his weird letter from "Mystery man".  
  
"There's a rumour going round," Lily started, "Apparently, some girl came on to you at your sisters wedding." Her voice was harsh and accusing.  
  
"Yeah, Gillian Franscal. But I turned her down!" James stated defensively.  
  
"I know, still it would've been nice to know! (So I could've gone and hexed the living daylights out of her! She thought.) But she seems to think that just because you didn't want her, you must be gay! So she spread it around."  
  
"SHE WHAT?" James bellowed. Lily noted that Peter started edging away from James all throughout the conversation.  
  
"Peter! My boyfriend is NOT gay!" She said, in what sounded like a slightly angry slightly bemused voice.  
  
"What can I do?" James asked pleadingly.  
  
"Well, we can come out in the open about us.. that's all really?"  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing else?"  
  
"You could make out with some random girl!" Haley suggested. Everyone looked at her not believing she had seriously suggested that.  
  
"Looks like there is NOTHING you can do then!" Lily said forcefully, looking at Haley all the while.  
  
"It was just a suggestion, no need to bite my head off!" Haley said. In the end they decided to tell everyone who asked that he wasn't and to avoid acting overly "gay".  
  
As the boys went back up to the Griffindor tower, Claire Potter appeared out of nowhere, whacking Sirius upside the head.  
  
"Ah Claire my love, what can we do for you?" he grinned  
  
"You know very well why I'm here! I just wanted to thank you for the 60 red roses delivered to me in EVERY lesson. Oh and the dwarf which came into my last lesson singing "I will always love you" to me!" her voice was angry and Sharpe.  
  
"Grr! James sort your friend out!" And she stormed off. James turned to Sirius who looked a little apprehensive.  
  
"Dude. You know your my best mate and all, but seriously, don't EVER hit on my sister! Believe me she is more than you can handle. And for heavens sake, never call her your love in front of me again- that's just sick!" James had always been very over protective with his sister, almost trying to act as the father neither of them had. 


	14. Chapter 5 Attack on the monster

Chapter 5- Attack on the monster!  
  
It seemed a long time since the Valentines day fiasco. It had in fact been 2 months. The main things being, Andi and Remus' break up. Luckily it had been on mutual terms and neither party had been hurt.  
  
The other was Crystal and Peter had started dating. It was a little funny as neither was that confident around the other. They found it hard to express their feelings to each other. Lily however, seemed to have been accepted as another Marauder.  
  
James was gone so often, the others told him to just bring her along with them. They didn't mind, they all got on with her and she helped with their pranks.  
  
Lily being very good at her charms and thinking up new ideas was always an asset. The only problem with Lily spending so much time with the boys, was she noticed their monthly disappearances and was constantly questioning James about them.  
  
So at the beginning of the Easter holidays, James resolved in asking Remus to tell her. He reassured him that she would be ok with it. Oh how he could be so wrong! Remus, you wanted to see me?" Lily asked entering the empty Griffindor common room. She noted he looked a little peaky.  
  
"Yes, I needed a word with you. You'd best sit down."  
  
"What's wrong? Is it James?"  
  
"No...well sort of. He asked me to tell you. He said you've been noticing our disappearances recently. And that your curious, suspicious even. Well I'm afraid there my fault."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you see, when I was younger, I was bitten by a werewolf." Lily's face grew horror stricken, "So consequently, I am a werewolf." It still hadn't sunk in, what Remus had just said. He reached out and put a hand on her arm for comfort.  
  
"Stay away from me, Werewolf!" She spat harshly and ran off. Remus buried his head in his hands, yet another bad reaction, he thought.  
  
"Don't worry Moony, I'll go talk to her." James had been watching from under his invisibility cloak and had saw what had happened. He scouted the castle for Lily and finally found her in the library. He watched her rock back and forth, her tongue poking out a little. That meant she was thinking.  
  
"Hey." James said. Lily jumped.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She whispered coldly.  
  
"Why?" James asked puzzled.  
  
"You're a werewolf!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Why do YOU disappear on a full moon then? See you must be one!"  
  
"I disappear once a month so I can HELP Remus!"  
  
How?"  
  
"Err... we decided that when Remus was gone it was the perfect time to find information on his condition. Anyway you're telling me that if I was a werewolf, you wouldn't go out with me anymore? And now you don't want to be friends with Remus?" She hesitated a little then answered,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because werewolf's are nasty, evil creatures!"  
  
"And how do you know that?" She sat there in silence, How did she know that? "Let me tell you something, Remus is one of the nicest people I know.  
  
He would never harm anyone intentially, he is smart and can't help the way he is once a month, he was bitten because his parents were irresponsible in letting a four year old gather fire wood, in the forest, late at night!  
  
He didn't know any magic, or even to run. And now he has to pay for it for the rest of his life. When I asked him to help you last year, he didn't judge you because you were a Ravenclaw, or because you were a girl, or because you were Muggle born. All those things you couldn't help, just like he can't help that he is a fully fledged monster once a month. He trusted you enough to tell you, s I suggest you tell him you're ok with it!"  
  
"But James It scares me."  
  
"He has been my friend for 6 years now and I found out in our first year of friendship. I would then and I would still now, trust him with my life."  
  
"I feel so bad, what do I say?"  
  
"Just tell him you're sorry and that you still trust him. That will be the best he can hear."  
  
"James, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry." He put his arm around her, leading her out of the library. "Allot of people are scared of what they don't understand."  
  
He let her go into the Griffindor common room alone, where she found Remus sitting in the same place, his head still in his hands. She had done this to him. He had trusted her enough to tell her his darkest secret and she had thrown it back in his face. James was right, he wasn't dangerous to her.  
  
"Remus?" She said timidly. He lifted his head, his eyes were bloodshot. "Remus, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I... it's just you shocked me. I know your the same person as I knew before, can you ever forgive me?" He smiled.  
  
"Course I can!" He held out his arms and embraced her in a brotherly hug. James had once again witnessed the whole scene from afar.  
  
"Hey moony, can I have my girlfriend back now?"  
  
"Aww does Prongs want a hug too?"  
  
"U huh!" James nodded eyeing Lily hopefully.  
  
"Ok buddy!" Remus let go of Lily and instead embraced James.  
  
Just then a group of girls came down the stairs from their dormitories.  
  
"Oh my God! It's true! Potter's hugging Lupin!" Both boys jumped apart. Lily was rolling on the floor laughing. Remus had just dug himself and James a very deep hole to lie in. James turned to them.  
  
"Listen I know what you are thinking and I'm not Gay!" The girls looked at him suspiciously. "Why were you hugging him then?" "Cause we were playing truth or dare and I dared him too!" Lily stepped forwards.  
  
"Ow is that so? I'm still not convinced. If your not gay then you wouldn't mind kissing any girl in this room!" "Yes I would be ok!"  
  
"Go on then!" James looked at Lily who did not look too pleased, then at the girls standing before him looking hopeful. He did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Lily, who kissed him back. He pulled away from her, a giant grin on his face.  
  
"Are you two going out?" the ring leader of the girls asked. "So you believe I'm not gay now! And no we're not!" he replied coldly.  
  
"Well you looked pretty cosy!" Another stated. "She's going out with me!" Remus butted in. "WHAT!?" The 3 Griffindor girls, Lily and James said at once.  
  
"I said, Lily is my partner." He signalled to James and Lily to play along. "James isn't with anyone at the moment, because he has a really big crush on this girl, who he can't seem to pluck up the courage to tell!"  
  
"Remus!" James said playing along, "Don't tell them that! It was a secret!" "Ow who is it?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Ah that's for me to know and you to find out! Any way's I have to go now, tell your friends I'm not gay! Remus, Lily come!" Remus and Lily linked hands, waved and followed James through the portrait hole.  
  
Once outside James scowled at his mate, who hastily let go of Lily's hand and James' replaced it. Then let go, realising it was too public a place to show that kind of affection.  
  
But whatever happened, seemed to have convinced the Griffindor seventh years because in next to no time, it had been spread around the school that James wasn't gay and Fancied someone. So naturally all the girls in Hogwarts went out of their ways to look nice and impress him!  
  
So for James life was once again perfect... well almost. He was with Lily, sneaking round was at a minimum now their friends knew, he was away from his father, his sister was safe and happy.  
  
Although, James wasn't happy that she had started dating Timothy Friar, a 7th year Ravenclaw. The only thing Really bothering him, was that since Valentines day he had been getting at least one note a week, from someone who knew about him and Lily.  
  
He had his obvious suspicions but no proof. Sirius was also a little restless about James' notes, no one messed with his best mate! He was truly angry, and you didn't want to see Sirius angry!  
  
So when Sirius was on his way up to the owlery one day, mailing his father, and "Accidentally" knocked Snape down, who was passing, and his letter "Accidentally" fell to the floor. Sirius had to help him pick them up. Co incidentally he found one in similar red ink to the ones used in James' letters. Naturally he was not best impressed.  
  
"What you got here Snapey?" Sirius said surveying The pile of letters which had fallen from Snape's hand. "Ow one to dear old mumsie..."  
  
"Give them back Black!" Snape growled aggressively. "Ow and what's this..." Sirius' face hardened, a look of sheer hate on his face. "Dear Mudblood lover, you disgust me. When your father finds out..." Sirius ripped the letter to shreds, apparently in revoltion.  
  
He looked at the next letter, "Lupin, your up to something, I know you are! I will find out where u disappear to every now and then, you and your little friends.  
  
You will go down I promise!" Sirius looked up from the parchment, his eyes narrowed menacingly. He looked down at the letter then back up at Snape for the first time realising there was something else in his hand.  
  
A potion- which Sirius Snatched away. He examined the labeless bottle, he sniffed the contents. "So you thought that not only would you send my friend threatening notes, but you would also send them an extra little surprise... Undiluted buboter(SP) pus. Which if I am not mistaken can be very harmful to the skin!"  
  
"I err..." Snape stuttered, backing away as Sirius was walking slowly, but very menacingly towards him, fingering his wand.  
  
"You want to know where Remus goes then do you? Your so curious, well maybe I should tell you? Do you think that we deserve that, for you to know? What will you do when you find out? Will you find some sort of way to get us expelled? No doubt you would try.  
  
But maybe little Snivellus would be to so fwitened when he finds out that he has to wun all the way home to mumsie?" "At least I have a mother, Black! Yours fortunately is gone, The world is a much better place with out her if you ask me!" Snape sneered.  
  
This did it for Sirius, it pushed him over the edge. No one criticised his mother and got away with it. Sirius was so mad at Snape he wanted to hurt him, he wanted Snape to wish he had never been born!  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you! Well why don't you follow Remus on the night of the next full moon, he goes under the whomping willow to our secret hide out." He put on a singsong type voice. "All you have to do is prod the knot at the base." He smirked as he walked away, Snape wouldn't be bothering them any longer!  
  
On the night of the full moon, Remus was heading off to the Shrieking shack with Madame Pomfrey, as he always did. Sirius had informed him that the other 3 would be joining him later than usual, as they had some business to attend to before hand. When Remus had left James turned to Sirius,  
  
"What do we have to attend to?" Sirius once again took on the menacing look which had occupied his face so often since the incident he had, had with Snape.  
  
"Well... let's just say, that Mr Moony will get a well deserved meal tonight. And you and Remus will not be getting any more of those nasty notes!" James didn't like the sound of that sentence.  
  
"Meal... Sirius you didn't? No, not even you would be that cruel? Sirius please tell me you didn't send some person, however evil they may be to the shrieking shack tonight?" James pleaded to God that Sirius wouldn't have. But to all the good that did!  
  
"Come on Prongs, you're not telling me you don't think Snape deserves it?" He replied smugly. "Sirius! I can't believe you! No one deserves to be treated like that! Not even Snape, and especially not Remus! What if he attacks Snape? Dumbledore will have to expel him! Oh My Gosh! Sirius, what have you done?"  
  
James went flying out of the common room, down out of Griffindor, through the entrance hall, out into the starry night where a full moon shone brightly. He ran across the grounds to the whomping willow. A long branch was laying at the base. Snape must of already been there. James hoped to God that he was ok. He prodded the knot, effectively freezing the tree and practically dived down the tunnel leading to the shack. Although he was so tall and had to virtually crawl, he still mad it to the end in record speed. And just in the nick of time.  
  
"NO! Snape don't open that door!" He screamed. Snape turned round, nothing but pure hatred stood on his face.  
  
"Ah so it's son of Sir Robert Potter, not only shaming the family by dating the filthy mudblood but also hiding something in an illegal residence. Let's open the trap door shall we? What will we find? Perhaps stolen potion ingredients for making merciful amounts of juvenile prank concoctions, or maybe you use this place to get in to Hogsmeade..."  
  
"Shut up!" James whispered dangerously. If he grew any louder Moony would hear him.  
  
"Hmm.. it seems that I'm on to something, am I then Potter? Where's Black? I wanted to thank him for letting it slip about this place!" Yes James would definitely have to get Sirius for this later, having to beg with Snape did not to be prove fun.  
  
"Snape... Severus, please don't go in there? It's not full of anything which could possibly get anyone expelled, just killed, which I assure you, you will be if you go in there!" But no amount of begging could get Snape to retreat. It seemed a sense of victory and need to get one over on James had taken over.  
  
He flung the trap door open, only to find himself faced with the giant werewolf. He froze standing there as still as the whomping willow had been barely half an hour ago.. James had to grab Snape and run with all the speed he could muster.  
  
Luckily for them Moony was allot bigger and had allot of difficulty fitting down the passage. But that still didn't prevent him from being hungry. James pulled Snape along all the while, hitting both their heads on the very low ceiling numerous times, all the while the growls getting louder. He prodded the tree's knot once more.  
  
Escaping out of the tree a now limp body of a fainted Slytherin behind him. His body now realising it was safe collapsed, barely 5 foot from the willow's branches. And that's where Sirius, Peter and Dumbledore found them, 10 minutes later.  
  
James awoke to a bright light. He blinked a few times and the hazy outline of the hospital wing could be made out. He reached to the side knocking a bowl of fruit flying.  
  
A blurry Somebody dangled his glasses in front of him, knowing him to well to need to ask. He put them on and Sirius stood looking over him, grinning weakly. He sat up.  
  
"What happened?" James asked, his head spinning trying to recall why he was here.  
  
"You don't remember? Oh no, you haven't lost your memory mate have you?"  
  
"Sirius, shut up!" He grinned.  
  
"Phew! err... you went after Snape... ring any bells?" James looked around, Snape was in the bed next to him, he had quite a few minor cuts and bruises, and Remus was in the bed opposite both were asleep.  
  
Peter was also on the foot of James' bed, sitting on a chair asleep. Sirius had awoken by the fruit bowl hitting the floor and had automatically reached for James' glasses and handed them to him. He did this almost everyday.  
  
"Moony didn't bite you or him did he?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"Do I look like I've been bitten?" James replied testily. Sirius looked nauseous.  
  
"Well, not now, but when we brought you in you had loads of cut's and bruises and were beat up pretty bad. Neither Dumbledore or that nurse would tell us anything. James, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"  
  
"Sirius, I will be the least of your worries. First there's the fact that Snape now knows about Moony and there's now a very big risk of the school knowing by tomorrow. Secondly, I would be surprised if your not now expelled for almost murdering Snape. But thirdly, the worst thing is that you defied Remus.  
  
You used him to get back at Snape. If he had hurt either Snape or myself, do you know how hard he would've taken it? You know how touchy he is about the whole situation! Sirius... he may not forgive you." James finished.  
  
"Prongs man, you know I didn't mean to get carried away?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." They shared a brotherly hug, just as Remus woke up.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Remus yawned. He was used to waking up with his friends surrounding his bed after the full moon. It took him a second however to register the fact that James and indeed Snape were lying in beds also.  
  
"What have I done?" Remus asked quite upset, his worst nightmare about to become a reality. James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances. The Sirius told him the whole story.  
  
"...And James went in after Snape just about managing to pull Snape out the willow. After I had found Dumbledore we went running to the Shack but they were both unconscious on the floor." At this point in the conversation Remus looked horror stricken.  
  
"Look Moony, I know I've been a complete and utter Flobber worm. I didn't think before I acted, and now I'm going to have to pay the consequences. I really really really don't want to loose your friendship. Please please forgive me, I know I should never have used you the way I did.  
  
Please Moony?" Sirius was pleading and begging at the side of Remus' bed. Remus however did not look to impressed.  
  
"Sirius, I... I can't believe you sold me out like that.  
  
When you found out about my problem, I trusted you beyond belief not to tell another soul. But you defied me and I don't know if I can trust you anymore? Sorry." Sirius wished Remus was angry with him and had hit him, or something.  
  
But no this was allot worse. The disappointment in Remus' voice was a punishment far worse and more severe than Sirius had ever received (And that is allot).  
  
"Ok, I understand. I had better leave then." Sirius said and left the hospital wing.  
  
James was silent as he watched Remus begin to rock back and forth talking quietly to himself. Then he started to bang his head carelessly against the head rest, making a sickening thudding noise. It was surprising really how Peter and Snape were still asleep.  
  
James got up quickly, ignoring the dizziness of getting up to quickly, and jumped onto Remus' bed, grabbing hold of his shoulders to prevent him from causing himself further damage.  
  
"Rem... What are you doing?" James asked softly.  
  
"I don't deserve to be here... I don't deserve to be in this school with you...I.. you.. I could have killed you! I don't deserve to live! I'm a disgusting, monster who should be put down!..."  
  
"REMUS! SHUT UP! NEVER EVER TALK LIKE THAT! IT IS NOT TRUE! YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" James shouted, his voice softened, "You are smart, kind, funny and deserve every chance anybody else does. Please Remus, don't do this to your self.  
  
Sirius admittedly was a prat, he made a mistake... a hell of a mistake. And yes he does deserve punishment. But he started it in the first place to defend both of us. Snape is such a git he would've found out anyway. Please Remus you deserve more then what you give yourself credit for. Don't do anything stupid." Remus put his head in his hands, once again thinking.  
  
"James... thank you." He simply stated. 


	15. Chapter 6 An early return

Chapter 6- An early return  
  
James and Remus sat on Remus' bed for quite some time in silence,  
and when Peter woke up, decided to have a chess tournament. Lily  
came to visit James once she had heard from Sirius what had  
happened. And when Snape finally woke up that evening, he took one  
glace at Remus and fainted again.  
  
After a check over from Madame Pomfrey, both James and Remus were  
free to walk the halls of Hogwarts once more. Their first stop was  
the kitchens, as they had missed dinner, and both were starving.  
Once they stepped in they were as usual surrounded by house elves.  
  
"Does master Potter want a sandwich?"  
  
"Does master Lupin want Some Pumpkin Juice?" All the elves came at  
them at once, but one caught James' eye.  
  
"Sirs, Frecker has been asked to give this to master Lupin, sirs,  
by Professor Dumbledore sir." He handed Remus a letter, which he  
tore open.  
  
Mr Lupin,  
  
Once Mr Potter and yourself are done in the kitchens, I would be  
most grateful if you would attend my office, for a brief meeting.  
Mr Potter is welcome if you wish for him to come.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
P.S. the password to my office is JUMPING JELLY BEANS.  
  
"Oh great." Remus stated downhearted, "I'm going to be expelled."  
  
"What makes you say that?" James asked. Remus handed him the note,  
"This doesn't say anything about expulsion or the like. I bet he  
just wants to see if your ok."  
  
"You don't mind if I go alone, do you? I just want to deal with it  
myself."  
  
"No problem mate." James said patting Remus on the back. With that  
Remus turned round, completely forgetting how hungry he was and  
heading for Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he reached it he found both Sirius and Snape leaving it. Snape  
looked at him with a weary eye, and fled when he saw Remus looking  
back. But when Sirius saw Remus, he just hung his head and looked  
at his shoes, almost in shame.  
  
Remus didn't know why but he felt a pang of guilt. Pushing that  
thought out of his mind, he said the password and made his way up  
the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah Mr Lupin, do sit down." Dumbledore greeted. "Would you like a  
sherbet lemon?" He smiled  
  
"No thank you sir." Remus declined politely.  
  
"Now, about last night..." Ahh here it comes, Remus thought. "Last  
night was a very unfortunate mishap and has, I believe, ended in  
the right course of action- suspension. I have suspended Sirius  
Black for purposely leading Mr Snape into grave danger. Had Mr  
Potter not saved him he would have been killed most certainly. It  
would've been expulsion, but Mr Black did the right thing in  
realising his mistake, admitting the error of his ways in coming  
and finding me straight away." Dumbledore paused and looked at  
Remus an understanding in his eyes. "But I for one don't want you  
blaming yourself in anyway for last nights events. It was not your  
fault. Mr Snape has promised not to tell anyone of the information,  
which he found out. So you needn't worry about that." Remus was  
startled; he almost attacked and killed 2 students. He was sure he  
would be expelled.  
  
"Lastly Remus," Dumbledore had lowered his tone and looked at Remus  
sympathetically. "I know that Sirius has hurt you, but you must  
understand that he has realised what he did was wrong and he has  
apologised. I'm not asking you to forgive him anytime soon.  
  
After all, the wounds your friends cause are the hardest to heal,  
the best medicine is time. But do consider the fact that Mr Black  
loves him dearly he cannot fulfil the positions as both mother and  
father. Sirius lacks authority and the ability to tell the  
difference between what's wrong, and what's taking things too far."  
  
Meanwhile James had filled his pockets with food and headed up  
through the castle to his dorm. He gathered Remus would be hungry  
when he returned. However when he turned up in his dorm, he found  
Sirius packing.  
  
"No way man! Dumbledore didn't expel you?" James gasped,  
outstanded. Sirius looked up at him, a look which could only be  
described as pure shame and regret in his eyes.  
  
"No, I'm not expelled." He croaked, "Just suspended until next  
year." James fell onto his bed in disbelief. "Dumbledore said he  
would send me work to do, written work." Sirius paused, bending  
over his now full trunk.  
  
"He was... so... disappointed." He continued in a muffled voice.  
"And I was made to apologise to Snape, which I deserved." He added  
hastily. "And.. And he was made to promise not to tell a soul,  
about Remus." James looked at Sirius, as he hid, all the while.  
  
They had known each other inside and out. Sirius could tell when  
James was in love... no not love, when he really liked his girl.  
And now James could tell that Sirius was distraught with guilt.  
  
He regretted what he had done. His hand shook as he folded his last  
robe and placed it scruffily on top of the rest of his belongings.  
  
And finally he picked up a photograph and stared at it longingly.  
James saw him mouth the words "Sorry mum." as he shed a small tear.  
For the first time since the incident James felt sorry for Sirius.  
He was paying severely for a daft mistake made in a minute of  
frustration.  
  
Remus returned late that night, he had wanted to think about what  
Dumbledore had said. As he went into his dorm he found everyone  
asleep and a plate of food, left by James. Remus gladly accepted  
it. Then he went over to Sirius' hangings, parting them. He poked  
Sirius in the side until he woke up.  
  
"Wha..?" Sirius said sleepily.  
  
"I need to talk." Remus whispered. This was urgent, he needed to  
talk to Sirius before he left. Remus climbed onto Sirius' bed and  
then pulled the curtains round.  
  
"Sirius, I realise you didn't think about what you did, it was just  
a stupid mistake. I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you. It  
will take me a while to truly forgive you... deep down and to trust  
you once more. But for now, I don't want to lose you as a friend."  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"Aww, Remus. I'm so sorry. I really can't relate how sorry I am.  
Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you as a  
friend." He choked out.  
  
"Hey, is this a private party?" James and Peter had poked their  
heads through the hangings of Sirius' four-poster. And soon enough  
all four were sitting inside the hangings. This was quite a funny  
site as they were all quite big.  
  
They laughed and joked and did the simple things they used to, just  
to pass time. Every now and then one would fall off the bed due to  
lack of room and over excitement. But each one had vowed to have a  
laugh, as it was Sirius' last night at Hogwarts for quite some  
time. They needed to make the most of it. Each knew that Hogwarts  
would not be the same without him.  
  
Sirius boarded the train with a heavy heart. He was leaving his  
friends and heading home with the prospect of having to explain the  
whole ordeal to his father. He couldn't stand the thought of  
another disappointed look.  
  
He was left a good few hours to broad alone with his thoughts. For  
a busy body like Sirius, this was pure hell.  
  
When he arrived at platform 9 and 3 quarters his father was  
standing there waiting, a large smile plastered to his face. He  
walked over gave Sirius a hug and helped him with his stuff.  
  
Sirius was a little weary... no yelling yet? They travelled home  
in Mr Black's car. It had been his mothers pride and joy, she loved  
Muggle transport.  
  
The journey was in silence, but not an awkward angry type of  
silence, but a calm tranquil one. When they arrived home Mr Black  
led Sirius to the kitchen. He looked at Sirius pensively.  
  
"Now Sirius, this has to be said. I am not proud of what you did to  
this Mr Snape, but I can understand that you boys do not get on and  
that he provoked you.  
  
You do after all take after your mother with your temper and  
myself with your rash decisions." He smiled at his son. "Dumbledore  
told me what you asked him. It was very noble of you, but I'm glad  
he refused you. You do deserve punishment, but you asking him to  
expel you was a little severe. Don't punish yourself too much.  
  
Dumbledore has punished you for your mistake, you've apologised and  
Remus will forgive you in time." Sirius walked over to his father  
and wrapped his arms around him, as he would've his mother.  
  
"Thanks dad." They stood like that for a while until Mr Black  
pulled apart.  
  
"No problemo, sonny boy, now go unpack your trunk. We're going to  
have fun this summer, whilst it's still term time we're going to  
study hard. I will be your teacher; you can do the work I set you  
when I am at work.  
  
And then we're going away... where'd you fancy? How about Italy?  
That's where your mother and I spent our honeymoon." Sirius' face  
lit up. They hadn't been on holiday since Michelle Black had left  
them.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great dad. But what about James?"  
  
"Oh I'm sure he can fend for himself for a few weeks, I'll get  
someone to keep an eye out for him and Claire whilst we're gone,  
don't you worry."  
  
Jonathan Black, couldn't stay mad at Sirius, he knew his son was  
sorry for what he had done.  
  
And life was too short to not spend it having fun with those you  
loved. He learnt that one the hard way!  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the Easter holidays had drawn to an end. The  
castle was returned to it's usual hustle and bustle. Although it  
still seemed subdued. The 3 remaining Marauders were not the only  
ones to miss Sirius' presence.  
  
The castle was allot quieter, the boy's found less need to play  
endless pranks, Padfoot had always been the one to spark the fire.  
  
There were also allot of girls who seemed less giggly and didn't  
know where to batter their eyelashes. Sirius' disappearance had  
definitely not gone unnoticed. A week after term had started Lily  
found the excuse to go and sit at the Griffindor table for  
breakfast, along with Andi, Crystal and Haley.  
  
"James..." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "Where has Sirius got  
to? Amelia Bones said she heard he and his father had moved to  
South Africa? Is that true?"  
  
"I heard he was expelled, because he set Professor Mcgonnagal  
alight on purpose." Haley said eagerly.  
  
"Nah, Heather Johns said he got caught going to Hogsmeade without  
permission and Dumbledore allowed Filch to torture him in the  
dungeons." Andi said. Lily gasped.  
  
"Nooo... they wouldn't." James, Peter and Remus were laughing into  
their eggs.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't get CAUGHT when he goes to Hogsmeade, what do you  
think he's stupid?" James said.  
  
"YES!" All three boys laughed.  
  
"Well what did happen then Mr Smarty pants?" Lily said poking her  
boyfriend seductively in the chest. He smiled at her and opened his  
mouth.  
  
*COUGH*  
  
"Remus... oh, right, You really need that 'cough' sorting." James  
backtracked, getting up with Remus and Peter. "Sorry Lil's got to  
go with Rem to Madame Pomfrey." He smiled at her and left- Remus  
coughing until he reached the entrance hall.  
  
The boy's concocted a plan, to tell anyone who asked, that Sirius  
had to go away for a while. However they told the girls the truth.  
Well the selective truth. They said that Sirius had been suspended  
for a prank which went wrong. And that's where they left it. Most  
of the school had forgotten about it anyhow as the ever impending  
exams were setting their sights on them.  
  
Every 7th year and below had begun to revise. James spent his  
revision time in the prefects common room with Lily, revising and  
chatting.  
  
Whereas Remus spent his with a different girl each day. Peter spent  
his with Crystal. She helped him through allot. She was patient  
with him, understanding he needed a little more help to learn  
things.  
  
The Marauders for the time being were officially split. Although  
James did have an ongoing communication with Sirius via their  
mirrors.  
  
The exams finally came, each one seeming more difficult than the  
previous.  
  
Although Lily was more confident, James had not needed to give her  
something this year, to remind her that he was always with her.  
This year she knew he was everywhere she went, as he was always in  
her heart. 


	16. Chapter 7 The longest journey home

Chapter 7- the longest journey home  
  
James scored the highest in his exams, but of course that was no  
surprise as he had shared that exact same title with Sirius for the  
5 previous years. Lily was very high up too, she topped the charms  
exams (That was her strong point). Remus, Andi, Crystal, Haley and  
even Peter had done ok in their exams as well. Sirius had been  
excused from the exams, and was given twice the amount of written  
work to complete instead.  
  
It was the end of year feast and James was thoroughly depressed.  
He didn't want to go home and see his mother or his father. He  
didn't want to have dinner parties with the Malfoy's, his sister  
included. And he didn't want the year to end, because this was the  
last year he would be at school with Claire. Claire was leaving  
Hogwarts this year; next year would be his last. Then what would  
they do? James knew that Claire wanted to open up a magical hair  
and beauty parlour, but the question was, would her father let her?  
  
She would have to live at home until she could support herself and  
he wanted her to pursue a "Respectable" Career for a woman, which  
basically meant he wanted her to marry a pureblood and become their  
house wife, otherwise known as maid. He was in fact choosing a  
suitor.  
  
Griffindor won the house cup as per usual, the Slytherin's behind  
by a mere matter of points. The same as for the Quidditch cup.  
James had so many thoughts, fears and queries. But through all that  
he could only think straight about one thing, or person. Her being  
Lily.  
  
He had been thinking about her more recently, if that was possible.  
How she could make all his problems go away with a simple smile  
from the other side of the room, how he could tell she was smiling  
by the tone of her voice when she talked to him, how she could send  
a shiver down his spine by just a touch.  
  
He knew there was something more to their relationship, something,  
which made him, feel more grown and mature, it made him want to  
keep her safe and warm forever. He thought this could be it. The  
one. But he needed to talk to someone. Sirius was gone, and this  
wasn't exactly a "Mirror" Conversation. So when they returned from  
the feast, James dragged Remus and Peter to the kitchens.  
  
"Guys, have you ever had it where you can't stop thinking about a  
girl? Like 24/7?" He asked them getting straight to the point.  
Remus smiled as knowing smile.  
  
"No I can't say I have, but then I have never been in love." He  
grinned at James' shocked face.  
"Love? I'm not in love am I?" Peter stepped forward.  
"Prong's, it's rather obvious you are. You've been singing to your  
self, dancing, smiling for no apparent reason. You look at Lily any  
chance you get and don't take your eyes off her until you have to.  
You've so badly fallen for her." He smirked at the boy's stunned  
faces.  
  
"Wow, Wormtail who's been real observant recently then? But Prongs  
man, he's right." James went to argue, but could find no comebacks  
to that. It was true, James had been unusually happy, even with  
Sirius gone. He had fallen, fallen into a bed of rose petals, or  
should he say Lilies. A new world full of happiness and joy all  
from a set of almond shaped, emerald green eyes. Now he just had to  
tell her.  
  
The next day on the train, James decided that even if Sirius was  
gone, he needed to keep up the tradition. It would've been what  
Sirius would've wanted. So he and Peter went round trying to prank  
people. "Trying" Being the optimum word. The fact was, as hard as  
Peter tried to carry out the pranks, he always managed to muck them  
up.  
  
When he and James entered a compartment full of Hufflepuff second  
years, Peter was to be the distraction, whist James would slip a  
few joke sweets he and Sirius had made earlier in the year.  
  
Including the usual ones to cause wind and sneezing. Peter had done  
that job well, but just before they were to leave the idiot  
actually asked if he could have one of their sweets, of course  
choosing the wrong one and began having gaseous explosions left  
right and centre.  
  
The Hufflepuff's unfortunately were not as slow as many thought and  
caught on as to why he was like that. They knew a lot of hexes for  
their age, James thought going back to his compartment rubbing his  
sore neck, which was currently sprouting a few shoots.  
  
Another one they had tried was setting fireworks off in the  
Slytherin compartment, but Peter had set his off the wrong way,  
sending himself and James flying down the train. At least the  
Slytherin's found it humorous, Snape leading the crowd's taunting  
and jeering.  
  
James decided to give up whilst he could still walk. Remus was  
doing his summers homework, this did not interest James, so James  
and Peter went and found Lily's compartment (And Crystal's). And  
that's where they spent the rest of the train journey. Eventually  
they were joined by Remus.  
  
They talked about school and their hobbies, they talked about what  
they were doing over the summer. Lily said that Mr Black had talked  
to her parents, and as he and Sirius would be leaving for a few  
weeks at the beginning of the holidays, James could come over to  
her house, as well as Claire.  
  
If they needed to escape. At first James was a little angry, they  
weren't some charity case. They could take after themselves. But he  
was mainly filled with relief; after all they were just doing this  
because they cared for him. And the prospect of staying with Lily  
was marvellous.  
  
The train journey, although it wasn't bad, had to be the longest  
journey James had ever been on. Without Sirius it was boring, he  
missed his buddy. That's why when the train pulled up at platform 9  
and 3 quarters, and he crossed through the barrier, and Sirius was  
there waiting for him, he was truly happy. His mate's huge grin  
told him that Sirius felt the same way.  
  
The dubious duo would be back at large next year, Hogwarts beware. 


	17. Year 7, Chapter 1 A Potters curse

Year 7  
  
Chapter 1- A Potter's Curse  
  
James and Claire had returned home, although something about it seemed different. It seemed... Well more homely. The walls which had all been decorated in dark colours, bore pictures, some of which were even of themselves. Tables had flowers on and there wasn't a house elf in sight. Another strange thing was, they were greeted at the doorway by their mother. She led them in, a huge smile plastered across her face, as thouhg this was the first time she had seen them in years. She brought them into the living room, gave each of them a motherly hug and got them some tea and buscuits.  
  
"How did your exams go?" She asked for the first time ever.  
  
"Uh.. er.. good." James spluttered, "I got the highest in the year."  
  
"Ow, well done son, I am so proud. And Claire darling how about you?"  
  
"I won't get my results for a while. The N.E.W.T'S aren't released till August." She stated a little confused. Just then Robert Potter walked in, Harriet Potter suddenly regained her hazy expression.  
  
"What are you two up to?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing!" They replied honestly.  
  
"Well I suggest you go to bed. I want you boy, to be up early so we can practise your Quidditch. And you," He rounded on Claire, "You can make yourself look pretty. You are going to meet the Rockwood's. If they are as I expect, then their son will be perfect for you to wed." He smiled triumphantly at the look of pure horror on Claire's face.  
  
"She can't marry that slimeball!" James found himself saying.  
  
"And why's that boy?" Robert Potter turned slowly to to face his son, who was now standing at the same level as him. He was a little taken back, his son had grown a fair bit in his 6th year.  
  
"She can decide for herself who she wants to marry, she wants a career and a life. It's not your decision!" Robert Potter pulled his wand out on James.  
  
"She is under my control whilst she lives under my roof, and she's only leaving with a wedding ring. It is my consent if she will marry, and therefore she will do!" Now go up to your room!" He finished, sparks flying threatingly from his wand. James knew it was best not to argue.  
  
"Yes sir." He obeyed, Claire followed, he turned to her.  
  
"Pack your stuff, we'll go to Lily's. She said that we could stay with her." They both rushed into their rooms, but when they tried to get out, they found that they had both been locked in.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" James yelled. He heard the cruel laughter from his father as a reply.  
  
"Sorry son, can't have you doing your usual 'Dissapearing act' this summer!" James could do nothing, he was trapped. His window was secured tight by magic. It had been since one of his fathers fans had broken in. So all he could do was lay back and go to sleep.  
  
The next morning he was let out nice and early, more like forced out at 5 in the morning. He was given breakfast (half a grapefriut) and taken out to the Potter's own Quidditch pitch. He and his father played one on one seeker, but when James won twice in a row his father insisted on changing to chaser practice. They went through all their tactics and passes. Then finally they tried some penalty shoot outs, changing keeper every now and again. They finished around 12. James was tired, muddy and achy. He just wanted to go upstairs and take a bath, but his father insisted he go back in his room. And his father could be very persuasive.  
  
James was locked in his room for the rest of the afternoon. First he read a bit, then got all of his homework sorted out. Finally when he was out of his mind with boredom, he had an idea. He grabbed the mirror, he had got from Sirius for Christmas.  
  
"Sirius Black." He said hoping it worked abroad.  
  
"Nope." it replied revealing two emerald green eyes full of laughter.  
  
"Lily? what are you doing with Sirius?" he asked a little confused and some what scared.  
  
"I'm not with Sirius." She replied simply.  
  
"Then how have you got his mirror?"  
  
"He gave it to me so I could help you out. Apparently he wasn't near enough to help if you were in trouble. This things really groovy! Even better than the telephone!" She said grinning. "So you coming round this summer?" She asked.  
  
"Not at the moment I can't. I'm on house arrest."  
  
Ow... Well, what does that mean?"  
  
"It basically means I am locked in my room and have to do what ever my father wishes me to. If not I am in trouble."  
  
"Don't worry hunny, I'll talk to my parents and they'll come round and..."  
  
"NO!" James practically shouted, "No Lily thats the worst thing you can do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well sweety, your parents are Muggles, and my fathers a prat. He knows alot of dark magic and to be honest I don't think he would be to nice to them."  
  
"Well could I do anything else? I could get Dumbledore or Mr Black?"  
  
"No, sweety could you just talk to me for a while?"  
  
"OK. Sooo....... What you thinking?" She asked unhappily.  
  
I'm thinking how gorgeous, sweet and fantastic you are. And how I don't know how to tell you that I love you.  
  
"About Quidditch. What you thinking about?"  
  
That you're not telling the truth, you hardly ever think about Quidditch!  
  
"My apperation test."  
  
"Ow when have you got that? My father booked mine for Monday."  
  
"I've got it tommorrow. I'm sooo nervous."  
  
"You'll be fine sunshine. You're very smart and you know it..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT MARRYING HIM!" Came from downstairs in the Potter manour.  
  
"What was tha?" Lily asked.  
  
"That was Claire, listen I had better go. Call me as soon as you get your results! Goog luck, even though I know you don't need it."  
  
"Ok! I hope everythings ok!" And she left.  
  
"YOU PURPOSELY RUINED DINNER TONIGHT TO MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION!"  
  
"SO WHAT IF I DID?" Claire was angrier than James had ever heard her. But his father could turn nasty. He needed to find his way out of his room and fast! James needed to find his way out of his room and fast!  
  
"I TRY MY HARDEST TO FIND YOU A SUITABLE HUSBAND, SO YOU CAN LIVE YOUR LIFE WELL AND HAVE GOOD OPPOTUNITIES!"  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE SOME MAN CONTROL MY LIFE! I WANT TO WORK MYSELF AND EARN MY OWN WAY IN LIFE!"  
  
Yes James had it! The servants wall was along this wall somewhere! He searched the wall and found a tiny passage- if only his anigmagus was a rat! He crouched down and crawled throught the house. He came out in a small room he had never seen. It had about 10 small beds in it, a couple occupied with house elves.  
  
"master James, what is it we can do for you?" on asked.  
  
"... How do you get out of here?"  
  
"Just through here, master James sir." He replied opening another passage in the wall. James stumbled out into the kitchen where his mother stood a dazed expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah thats it, you just stand there whilst your youngest daughter gets the hell kicked out of her!" He snapped.  
  
"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO WORK! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE POTTER NAME! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE NACISSA!"  
  
"BECAUSE NACISSA IS A HORRID B****!" That was as much as Robert Potter was willing to take it seemed. He lunged forward for Claire smacking her hard around the face. James jumped in pushing her to the floor and went for his father, but it was Harriet Potter who got the first swing. She mustered as much strength as she could and went back for a second and third go.  
  
"Stay away from my children you awful, horrid man! I will not let you lay another finger on them." She withdrew her own wand and cast a spell. The room around went dark, a red and gold ray was emitted from her wand, it split and then one each surrounded James and Claire, who were both standing in a stunned silence. Harriet Potter turned to face them, and said in an echo like voice;  
  
"For as long as I live, my strength will be your protection." And then she collapsed. Robert Potter laughed.  
  
"Foolish woman, nobody goes against the Potters and survives to tell the tail!"  
  
Harriet Potter was not dead, just dying, she was moved to a bedroom and a doctor came to see her. Nothing apparently was wrong with her. James and Claire were copnstantly at the foot of her bed. The only time James left it was to take his apperation test- he needed it, and he only just passed! (That was a first) Their father couldn't touch them, not after their mother had cast that spell. And finally after 3 weeks she passed away. 


	18. Chapter 2 Harriet Potters will

Chapter 2- Harriet Potters will  
  
As soon as James told Lily, she apparated to his side.  
  
"Come on, get your stuff, your coming to mine. Go get Claire too. Your not staying here!" James looked like a little lost puppy. He gathered his belongings and then Claire's. They then apparated to Lily's bedroom (James and Lily had both passed their apparation tests.)  
  
"Claire me and you are in here, James you have my sisters room, she's staying at her boyfriends house this week." They deposited their stuff into their rooms. James and Lily went down stairs, Claire wanted to be left alone. Lily introduced James to her parents, then they went into her living room and Lily just conforted James letting him know she was sorry about his loss about his loss. It was about this time that 2 owls arrived for James and Claire. The first was from their father, telling them the date of the funeral. The second was a little more disturbing. It was delivered by a Pheonix and was written on undestroyable parchment. James opened it and read it aloud:  
  
"Dearest James and Claire,  
  
Now your reading this, it must mean that I am no longer with you. All I can Say is, I am so sorry for what I have put you through. Believe me I had no intention of letting your father do the things he did to either of you. When I was just out of school, my father choose a suitor for me and we were to be betroved. He was of course you father. Well his family and mine both had a lot of  
  
Power and wealth and it was in both families interests that we wed. My family in fact had a long history of power and wealth; we were the heirs of Griffindor. As you know all of your family from my side, including me now, are dead. Which means that you two are the only remaining descendants of Godric Griffindor. What about Narcissa? You ask me. Well I must admit, she is not my daughter, just your fathers. A little before we were married, he had a fling, causing the woman to fall pregnant. She threatened to cause a public scandal, if she  
  
Were not paid off. We obliged. My pregnancy was announced and faked. And when Narcissa was born, we kept her and her mother disappeared. My guess is the Potters disposed of her to save embarrassment to their precious name. You two  
  
However are both your fathers and mine.  
  
When I was told that Robert Potter was the man I was to marry, I rebelled against it. I did not love him, or even remotely like him. So my own family put a curse on me. If I left him, or interfered with his ways in any way  
  
I would become very ill and eventually die. That is why I am gone now. I couldn't stand a day longer of seeing my children suffer. I realise it has taken me so long to stop it, but I was also put under the imperious curse for a long time after I was married and my mind was not the same. Now I have come to my  
  
Senses, I love you my children. I have suffered to stop your suffering, so reward me by leaving your father, don't let him do the same to you as he did to me.  
  
Always and forever,  
  
Harriet. J. Potter.  
  
P.s. I have left everything in my name to you both.  
  
Do not let your father get his hands on it.  
  
And look after each other" Lily had her hands over her mouth astonished, James however was the angriest he had ever been in his whole life.  
  
"Why I ought to..." He drew his fist back and punched a cushion. "I'll show him!" He got up and started moving towards the door, letter still clenched in his hand. He was so angry he totally forgot about being able to apparate. Claire came running down the stairs.  
  
"James whats wrong?" She had sensed something was wrong, she didn't know how.  
  
"Read this!" He said harshly, thrusting the letter into Claire's hand. Her eyes darted quickly over it.  
  
"I... I can't believe it! Poor mum! How... how could they do that to their own daughter?"  
  
"He's going to pay for this! All the bruises, hex's, everything he has done to us, nothing, nothing hurts as bad as this. He'll pay! I'll make sure of it!" James was mumbling to himself, once again heading for the door.  
  
"James don't he's killed mum, he'll get you aswell." Claire burst into tears and sat down, burying her head in her hands. James carried on. Lily ran after him, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"James stop." He turned to look at her worried face. Instantly calming and wanting to comfort her, making her no longer fear. "Hunny, you can't stop him now. You said it yourself the other day, he's too powerful and of ill nature to mess with alone. You need Dumbledore or the ministry behind you." James started shaking furiously, so Lily put her arms around him.  
  
"But he killed her... and all the time I blamed her for letting him hurt me... and she was under a curse... an Illegal curse and I never noticed. It's all my fault." He broke down into tears.  
  
"Shh hunny." Lily soothed. "It's not your fault.. you couldn't have known. Come on she's happier now, she wanted to die so you and Claire could live freely with out him hurting you constantly. She loved you... Shh... She loved you." Claire wanted to be alone again, to collect her thoughts, she went up to Lily's room and sorted through photos. But James didn't want to be alone, he felt empty and so Lily took him up to his room and laid him on his bed, talking to him softly and stroking his head. She comforted him untill he fell asleep. Looking at him so vulnerable, she pulled his cover over him, kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you," before she left. As she turned, she saw Claire standing at the doorway watching. Lily blushed furiously as Claire followed her back to their room.  
  
"You handled him so well. I've never seen anyone but Sirius calm him down like that! When he's angry he is so hard to talk to or to persuade to do anything. You really love him?" She asked the last question quickly and hopefully. Lily blushed again.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, especially not him. I doubt he feels the same way. I mean we're only 17 and have only ben going out for just over a year. But he makes me so happy and content, I do, I love him." Claire smiled, she didn't know for sure but believed her brother felt the same way.  
  
Things stayed this way for the remainder of the week, Lily making sure both Claire and James were comfortable. Her parents were very supportive of the situation and even let James sleep in with the girls after a third night of him calling out in his sleep. Finally it came to the day of the funeral. Lily had been persuaded to come, by both James and Claire. James just wanted some moral support and Claire thought she would be very helpful when James saw their father for the first time since Harriet Potter's will had come. James put on a set of formal black robes with gold fastenings. Claire and Lily wore long black dress robes. Lily's long red hair making her stand out remarkably. They apparated to Hanogan graveyard, the Potter family graveyard. Robert Potter was at the gates talking to the press.  
  
"Ah yes, it is tragic, she passed away so suddenly." He paused trying to make his voice more croaky. "I can't believe she's gone." James lest out a low growl. Lily and Claire both grabbed one of his hands each, to hold him back.  
  
"Remember this is the last time you ever have to see him." Claire whispered. They took James to the front row of the church pues where the ceremony would be taking place. Soon the room began to fill with people. All high up in the ministry or famous quidditch players. No one who James could honestly say knew his mother. He noticed Gillian could be seen, sporting designer black robes. His father came to the front row and sat next to Lily. He looked at her curiously, holding his sons hand, but said nothing.  
  
The minister of magic was once again holding the ceremony for the Potters. He walked down the aisle which was decorated in black. It had a black carpet leading down to the coffin which sat at the alter. The pues along with the coffin were decorated with black roses and white lillies. He got to the coffin and looked sadly towards the front two rows of people, consisting of the Potters and the Malfoys.  
  
"We meet again so soon, but this time not in celebration of two people coming together, but in comiseration of the demise in one who was loved as much as Harriet Potter was." The minister went on until it was time for Robert Potter to say a few words.  
  
"Well what can I say?" He started. "I loved my wife dearly, together we had 3 children. She supported me all through my career. I'm just glad she saw Nacissa get married. I know it was one of the proudest moments of her life. I remember all the times we had together, ever since our famillies introduced us. My life would not have been complete with out her." The people in the pues all clapped, a few women were even crying. James grip in both girls hands increased. The miniter took Robert Potters place and began to talk,  
  
"Now we shall take Mrs Harriet Pot..."  
  
"Wait!" James stood up. "May I say a few words?"  
  
"Certainly my dear boy." The minister replied. James turned to Claire horror etched on her face.  
  
"Don't worry I just want to say good bye." He went up to his mothers coffin, and instead of facing the people in the pues, he face his mother. Her white and lifeless body, reminding him only of her cruel departure from the world. "Mum, I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me to be. I'm sorry for all the time we missed out on being mother and son. I love you, I always have and I always will. One day we will meet again and I will be able to thank you properly for all you have given me. You have given Claire and I a chance to live our lives. Till we meet again." Everyone aplauded once more, although this time it was a little less enthusiastic. James sat once more in between Lily and Claire, untill it was time for the males in the family to carry Harriet's coffin to be burried.  
  
Once the ceremony was over everyone headed over to the Potter mansion for the reception. The banquet hall had been decorated in Black, a life sized portrait of Harriet Potter on the main wall. When James Lily and Claire got there, they found Sirius and his father waiting for them. They both in turn hugged Claire then James, saying they were sorry for their loss.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" James asked. "I thought you weren't due back till tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah but we decided to come home a little early, once Lily owled us telling us what happened."  
  
Sieius wasn't the only unexpected guest. There was also Snape and half of the Slytherin house. James spent the whole night talking to his friends and avoiding everyone else.  
  
James was dancing with Lily. He was happy, content and in a complete bliss, just staring into her beautiful emerald eyes. Then his world came crashing down. Severus Snape was talking to his father. They laughed, then their expressions grew serious. Snape pointed to James, then Lily, James' father began to look angry, his face grew red and steam began to pour from his ears.  
  
"James Potter!" He roared, completely loosing his cool. He didn't seem to notice the music had stopped and everyone was listening.  
  
"Yes sir?" James answered.  
  
"The girl your with,"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Yes, Severus informs me she's a mudblood."  
  
"Not a Mudblood!" James could feel his temper rising. "But yes she is of muggle heritage."  
  
"How dare you lower your self and the family name to that level, how dare you embarrass us like this!" He moved ever so close to James. "Well boy what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"Nothing, I am not ashamed, embarrassed or anything of the sort!" To the crowd's amazement, Robert Potter, thumped James hard on the cheek. Lily rushed over to him and helped him up. "No father, that will not work now, not ever! You can hit me, curse me, hex me as much as you want! It will never make me leave Lily! I love her!" Lily gasped and looked at him, tears in her eyes. How could his father be so cruel?  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Really!" He replied.  
  
"Enough with this nonsense! You are 17 years old boy. You do not know what love is!"  
  
"Ow I know what love is. Love is when your heart stops every time you see that person, Love is when you would do anything for that smile, that touch or that kiss. Love is wanting to spend eternity with that person. Love is doing something you don't want to, just to see that person smile. Love is standing up to your father, who you know will hurt you, who you know will kill you, who you know is wrong! You are the one who doesn't know what love is! You married my mother because you were forced to, for her money and her status. You had a fling with someone who got pregnant. You stole that child from her and she was never heard of again. You then had two more children along with a wife, whom you hit and cursed. You only love one thing, and that is your self!"  
  
"Why you little..." he pulled out his wand.  
  
"Expellerus!" Lily shouted. Robert Potter was flung across the room, then tackled by several ministry officials, including Jonathan Black. Everyone else stared at Lily she had said a simple spell, strong enough to throw a grown man across the room and disarm him. But most of all, she did it with out the use of a wand.  
  
But Lily didn't notice the attention she had been receiving. She had turned to James. And held him. He was shaking.  
  
"I did it, I did it! I actually stood up to him! Merlin knows what he would have done if you hadn't stopped him."  
  
"James calm down. It's ok." Lily soothed. "Your mother would have been proud." She reassured him. He was grateful, for that. It was all he needed.  
  
"I love you so much, Lil's." He said.  
  
"I love you too." She replied, a grin locked across her face. He looked up at her, his eyes wide, shinning full of happiness. James embraced Lily in a tight hug, kissing her all the while.  
  
"At least now we can safely say our relationship is out in the open." 


	19. Chapter 3 The calm after the storm

Chapter 3- Tha calm after the storm.  
  
The next day Jonathan Black informed James that his father had been taken to a cell in Azkaban. He would need to make a statement later on, but heaven forbid there had been enough ministry officials to witness a good deal of the situation.  
  
The headlines on the front of the Daily Prophet read;  
  
"Quidditch star looses his Quaffle!  
  
Last night, star Quidditch player, Robert Potter, hit and threatened his own son, in front of half of the Ministry of Magic. His son, James Potter, stated that he loved his girlfriend, muggle born Lily Evans. This made Potter senior angry, and hit his son. Potter Junior then went on to reveal that his father had a history of violent behaviour against himself, his sister and mother. He also mention that Robert Potter's first daughter, Narcissa Potter (now Malfoy) was illegitimate and that the mother had mysteriously disappeared. The ministry is looking into claims that she had been murdered by him. At the moment Potter is waiting in Azkaban for his trial, where his own son will be revealing evidence against him. He will be facing charges of; Abuse, harassment, inappropriate curses/hexes, use of the unforgivable curses on his wife and maybe even murder. Chances are he will never leave Azkaban.  
  
To go further into the previous night, the young muggle born witch, who the father/ son rift was over, protected James Potter from possible curses, when Robert Potter raised his wand at his son. She Cast the "Expellerus" charm just before anything could be done, flinging the grown wizard, known for his excellent reflexes on the Quidditch pitch, across the room. This was not all, she did this without a wand. It looks like Lily Evans, is more than a young witch of muggle heritage. She is a powerful witch who could rival many grown witches and wizards."  
  
James would be staying at the Black residence for the time being. But after Hogwarts he would be moving into one of his mothers houses. "Godric's Hollow." Claire would already be there, but would be looking for somewhere else, because she wanted a salon. She would buy some property perhaps in Diagon alley or Hogsmeade, set up a salon on the lower floor and a flat to live in above. It was her dream. And now with her mother's inheritance (And if her father was sent to Azkaban, his too.) Her dream could become reality. Once again everyone was staying at the Blacks. James, Remus, Peter, Calire and Lily. In the day neither James nor Lily would be seen with out each other. With Lily, James almost seemed himself. But Claire seemed to be going through a patch of depression. And only Remus noticed. She always seemed to be alone, she had no friends there, only James as family and he was always off with Lily. She had to be totally independant. She would spend her days in the shade of a big oak tree in the Black's back garden. One day Remus aproached her.  
  
"Why do you come out here so often?" He asked. "You seem so lonely." She frowned.  
  
"It's not as if you care. Nobody does."  
  
"That's not true, if I didn't care I wouldn't bother asking." He replied a charming smile across his face. Claire looked at him, not wanting to believe his reply.  
  
"Why do you care then?" She asked.  
  
"I care because you're my friends sister and he cares for you alot."  
  
"Not now he has Lily, he doesn't."  
  
"Claire you have both been through alot in the past month. And you have both dealt with the situation differently. You wanted solitude and the chance to clear your mind without everyone else. But James has come to rely on someone, that someone being Lily.  
  
He has used her as his rock, his confident. And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here to listen, ok?" He hugged her and left her to think about what he had just said.. She knew he was right it was her choice to close herself up. James copuldn't help but find someone else to confide in and Lily was ideal as they seemed made for each other. But it was sweet of Remus to offer his services to her, like a true gentleman. She often thought there must have been something more to Remus, but could never quite put her finger on it. He seemed the perfect gentleman, yet dangerously exciting at the same time. After a week or two, James was completely back to his old self, joking and pulling pranks with his mates. An owl had come from Gringots with his mothers official will. James and Claire had between them 5 properties and more money then they would ever need. James took Lily to look around Godric's hollow. They apparated outside. It looked nothing. It had 2 stories and was covered in ivy.  
  
James unlocked the front door using a rusty old key, they stepped in, hand in hand to a corridor with no less then 10 doors down it. It was quite old and smelly, the paint was peeling and the pictures along the walls were all covered in dust- all the occupants were asleep. They went through all the doors revealing a living room, dinning room, bathroom, kitchen, bedroom with en-suite, banquet hall and 4 rooms which they couldn't figure out what were used for. Then they went upstairsto find 6 more bedrooms, all equipped with bathrooms. There was also another sitting room and a small room with lots of little beds, which James presumed was for house elevs. Finally there was an attic and a garden which stretched acres (Although it was a little over grown). James was really excited- this was his afterall!  
  
"When we leave school Lil's, we can live here. It may need a little work but we'll sort that out and then we'll get married and have kids. Oh this is perfect! They can have a room each, I'll make the attic into a play room and the garden is perfect size for them to play Quidditch and we'll grow old together and our children's children will come over and play and we'll live happily ever after." Lily smiled at him.  
  
"You really imagine us growing old together and having children?"  
  
"Yeah!" He gushed, "We'll have 3 boys and 2 girls- that will fill up the upstairs bedrooms, and Sirius will have to use the downstairs one of course." Lily put her arm around James' waist. They walked back into the master bedroom and sat side by side on the four poster bed. There was a thick layer of dust covering the floor, wardrobe and bed side cabinet. The life sized picture of Godric Griffindor was asleep opposite the bed.  
  
"I don't know if I could sleep with him opposite me though." Lily stated absent mindedly, nodding towards the picture. James grinned at the thought of sharing a bed with her.  
  
"You could shut the hangings, my dear."  
  
"But he would still beable to har me snore." She argued.  
  
"Well if it bothers you that much, we can move him. I'm sure that theres a more noble place any how." Lily laid back on the bed, James following suit.  
  
"Tell me more about our lives after after Hogwarts then." she said.  
  
"Well," he stated dreamily, "When we leave Hogwarts, we will of course get married, then I will train as an aurour and you can train to be a healer or what ever you want to be. You don't have to do anything if you don't want, I can support us both. Then we will have our first child. It will be a girl, I'm thinking we name her Harriet after my mother. Then we will have to get her a pet. Not a cat because Sirius will dissagree with that.  
  
Perhaps a dog. Then we will twin boys, the another girl and then another boy. The girls will be beautiful like there mother. All red heads with gorgeous eyes and the boys will all be rougishly hansome like their father. They will all go to Hogwarts and will be in any house but Slytherin, preferably Griffindor. We will miss them when they're away, but we will get some alone time too. And they will marry- who ever they want. And we will have oodles of grand children. We can look after them all here in Goric's Hollow, telling them about when their parents were little. We can go on country walks together and grow old in each others arms." Lily cuddled into his warm loving arms.  
  
"I love you, and I love our future life. I can't wait to grow old with you." He looked into her eyes and then kissed her sweetly on the forhead. They both laid side by side thinking of what the future would hold for them and eventually they both fell asleep. They were found a few hours later by Claire and Sirius who had wondered where they were and came in search for them. Lily was snuggled in close to James, who had his arm around her waist.  
  
"Aww, don't they look cute!" Claire gushed.  
  
"You don't think they... yoy know?" Sirius implied. Claire slapped his arm.  
  
"Don't be sick of course they didn't! For one they are both fully clothed and two he respects her. Your just sick minded." She paused thoughtfully. "They don't only look in love, they look made for each other. As if some greater force meant for them to be together."  
  
"Like you and me babe!" Sirius grinned putting his arm around Claire.  
  
"UH! BOYS!" She hurumphed abruptly pulling out of his grip.  
  
"Come on, I get enough of the mushy crap from James!" James stirred.  
  
"Whats all the noise about?" He questioned sleepily.  
  
"We just wondered where you and Lily were, you've been gone for 6 hours! How long could it possibly take to look round a house?"  
  
The next day was the one which James had been dreading. He was dressed in his smartest dress robes, walking down a long corridor in the ever foreboding Ministry or magic. He was following Mr Black and Claire. Finally they were at their required room. The superiour court room. Only really special people got tried here. They stepped inside and took a seat in the stands. Looking around James could tell this was the biggest, grandest court room the ministry had to offer. It made him some how feel nervous and inferior to his surroundings, almost as though his chance of seeing the back of his father was a tiny ant sized dot on the ground and he had to jump from a very high object in the sky to reach it. If they used this special court room for his father then surely he was still getting star treatment from his quidditch fame.  
  
The odds seem very low in James' favour.  
  
"Mr Potter, Miss Potter. May I ask you a few questions?" A young lady asked, holding a quill and a role of parchment. A man stood behind her with a camera snapping away at both James and Claire as if they were some sort of spectacular show.  
  
"Excuse me miss, please do not bother these children. They have enough to worry about." Mr Black stepped in. Claire was greatful- she hated everyone needing to know her business.  
  
"And who are you?" She snapped rather rudely.  
  
"He is our real father." James said taking matters into his own hands. "Look if you leave us alone now, I will spare half an hour for you later."  
  
"She smiled triumphantly, being the first to get the "Potter" Story would do he nicely, maybe even get her a promotion.  
  
"Deal." She said turning on her hill. In fact it seemed she wasn't the only reporter after their story, no everybody and their uncle was there wanting to see what happened to the most famous quidditch player of the century. It seemed the head of the department of magical law himself was taking the court session.  
  
"Order, order!" Crouch spoke. "The trial of mister Robert Fredrick Potter to commence." The doors opened and James felt a chill run down his spine. There in the doorway he saw his father, limp and pathetic being carried by two dementors and placed into a chair in the middle of the floor. The chains on the arms and legs of the chair fastened around his wrists and ankles, although he looked so weak, they seemed to be holding him up rather than locking him in.  
  
Between the sight of his father and the feeling the dementors gave him, James began to remember all the beatings he, claire and his mother had received from the man in front of him. He heard a deep sobbing behind him, turning he saw Nacissa crying her eyes oyut. Malfoy comforting her, although not very well. He still held a sneer on his face whilst doing so.  
  
"Mister Potter, you sit before my court, facing charges of abuse, harrassment, use of unforgivable curses and murder. How do you plead?" The court froze in silence.....  
  
"Mister Potter you stand here before my court, facing charges of abuse, harrassment, use of unforgivable curses and murder. How do you plead?" The court froze in silence.  
  
"Innocent." Robert Potter replied quietly. The young head of department looked infuriated, his neat, formal appearence seemed very slightly disturbed.  
  
" I was at your wifes funeral Mister Potter.  
  
I witnessed myself what you did. Firstly, discriminating purity of blood, I can't say anything to that as it is a matter of oppinion, it is frowned upon greatly, yet is not a crime as of now. Then you hit your son. He was being disrespectful towards your opinion, yes. But abuse is an offence. On it's own it would be worth your children being taken away from you and an act of disciplinery taken. Finally you pulled your wand out on your own son. A very serious matter in deed. In most cases it is worth at least 5 years in Azkaban. This is why I am disgusted at you pleed. Innocent?  
  
In the space of half an hour you commited 2 crimes." He glared at Robert Potter. If there was one thing he hated, it was a dark wizard. "I would like to ask Mr Prewitt, a researcher from the department of mysteries to please enter." A small man came through the door and stood before the court. "Mr Prewett, what have you found?" The small man looked up to the court. He had grey hair and James thought he resembled a lost puppy.  
  
"Mr Crouch, since the allogations were made against Mr Robert Potter. I have been looking into Mr Potter past. I looked into the records of patients giving birth on the days around when Mrs Nacissa Malfoy, formally Potter was born.  
  
And I found numerous suspects for her real mother. I did my research into each candidate and found that a Miss Sarah Vermont, a pure blooded witch, gave birth to a little girl 11Ib 4oz. There was no father listed on the birth certificate. And it seems that both the mother and her daughter were reported missing, co-incidently on the exact same day, 3 days later. The same day infact that Mrs Harriet Potter was announced to have given birth to a little girl of 11Ib 4oz. The childs height, weight and appearence are the exact same on both sets of records. Therefore I am pressuming that they are the same child, that being Nacissa Malfoy." The court room gasped at this shocking evidence. "The only question, Mr Potter which I would like to ask you is, What did you do to miss Vermont?" Potter looked around the room anxiously, as if searching for an answer, but not finding one.  
  
"I've never heard of a S... Sarah Vermont." He stated trying to sound firm but failing miserably. All the peices to the puzzle had now began to fit and Robert Potter was desperately trying to mishape them. " I have never had an affair." He denied. "I only ever shared myselfwith the woman I loved.  
  
And that was the woman I married. Harriet Potter." The people in the court looked down on Mr Potter, pity in their eyes. They were begining to be fooled. James had to do something.  
  
"Ah yes father." He stood up and everyone turned to him. "Yes indeed. That statement would've been quite convincing save one word. That word being 'loved'. A man who truely loves someone would never stop loving them be they dead or alive." A few people nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mr Potter." Crouch adressed James. "May I ask you some questions?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
"Your relationship with your father, is it a close one?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I hate him. He is the base to all the problems I have ever had."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He would not let me be with the woman I love, because of her heritage. He abuses my sister and myself, when we do not do as he says. And he killed my mother."  
  
Robert Potter spoke, "He has no proof!"  
  
"Yes that is truth. James, son, you don't have any proof of those alligations."  
  
"My mother dies of a curse my father and her family placed upon her. The altosy showed she was completely healthy, so it was either that curse of some one using the killing curse on her. That did not happen. Doctor Fitzgerald, Claire and I were there beside her when she died. and that was not the case. You saw yourself that he hit me the other night. That was not the first time. Mr Black has healed many cuts and bruises magically, when I have needed it." Mr Black stood up.  
  
"Yes that is true." James smiled at him as he sat back down. Mr Black was a well respected aurour.  
  
"However, one scar he could not heal is this one." James lifted a section of his messy black hair to show Mr Crouch.  
  
The people in the court benches all crained their necks for a better look. Sure enough there was a scar running from his occipital bone to his crown. He didn't make a habbit of messing his hair up for nothing- it covered his scar. "It was from the time i told my father that I didn't want to play proffessional Quidditch and that I wanted to be an aurour. He pushed me over and slammed my head against the floor. I was in St Mungos for a week." Robert Potter thought fast.  
  
"Complete and utter ludicrous. That was from a Quidditch incident, bludger to the head, rather nasty indeed." Jonathan Black stood up again... "Mr Crouch may I say something please?" Mr Crouch nodded. "I have known James since I did some business with Mr Potter a long time ago. He and my son are good friends. I have James over at my house every summer or whenever he is not at school. But not only because he is friends with my son, but because James is scared to stay with his own father. The numerous times he has flooed to my house with all sorts of injuries, each time telling me a different story, how he tripped or walked into a wall. But I have never believed him. It happens too often and I know he is a smart boy. He is capable of alot. If his father cares so much for him, then please tell me Robert, How many O.W.L.s did James get?" Robert Potter stuttered and stammered.  
  
"That, my dear friend is a trick question." He suddenly started confidently. "He hasn't taken his O.W.L.s yet!"  
  
"Mr Potter, James took his O.W.L.s over a year ago. He acheived the highest in his year and for about a decade. Since one Tom Riddle and then Albus Dumbledore himself. I bet you don't know he was Prefect either. If you need any more proof then why don't you check Mr Potter's wand." Mr Black sat down.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Mr Potter's wand please." A guarde came forward with a long box. It was magically sealed so the prisoner couldn't retrieve it. The Prior Incantatem spell was placed on it and it began to regurgitate spells. The echos of some simple things cames out, such as summoning charms. Then when they were just about to give up hope a small black skull with a snake emerging from it's mouth appeared. Most people in the room were confused by it. But Mr Black narrowed his eyes meanicingly, Mr Prewitt jumped and Mr Crouch began to speak. All 3 recognised this symbol.  
  
"What do you have to say now Mr Potter. Your wand has found you guilty." Crouch spat.  
  
"Fine, Fine! I admit it!" Potter had broken!  
  
"I DID IT. ALL OF IT! I HAD THE AFFAIR, I KILLED THE WENCH TO SAVE MY REPUTATION. CURSED MY WIFE, HIT HER AND THE BRATS! HEXED THEM WHATEVER YOU WISH. EVERY ACCUSSATION MADE AGAINST ME IS TRUE! IT DOESN'T MATTER, MY LORD WILL GET YOU! ALL OF YOU! AND HE WILL RESCUE ME!" He laughed maliciously as he was dragged from the court room. Crouch had condemmed him to a life time in Azkaban. A man from the back of the seating area approached them. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"You have both done me proud." He started. "I'm sorry about your father and what he has done to you. And I am sorry about your mothers passing.  
  
It was I who helped her with her will. You did the right thing in standing up to your father. He got what he deserved." James and Claire both muttered a "thanks", and Dumbledore proceeded out the room.  
  
" Mr Potter, your interveiw." The young reporter he met earlier, said simply. He followed her back to the stands and answered her questions.  
  
The next day when the paper came, James found he had made the front page of the daily Prophet. It read:  
  
Potter gets life!  
  
Yesterday, star seeker Robert Potter, caught himself a life scentance in Azkaban. It seemed he had been playing away from home. The legend on the Quidditch pitch it seems is far less then perfect. Whilst we've been cheering for him, he has been up to all sorts of darstedly deeds and admitted himself that the allegations against him were true. These were of abuse, harrassment, Use of illegal curses and murder. I spoke to his only son, James Potter, asking him what he thought of the verdict. He said...  
  
"I was extremely pleased. I can get on with my life now and live it the way I want, not how he makes me." James will be returning to Hogwarts where he will be starting his seventh year, in a few short weeks. He told us in his own words what his father did to his family. "Obvisoly he didn't love my mother.Before he married her, he had an affair with a miss Sarah Vermont. She fell pregnant and when the child was born my father kept it claiming my mother had birthed her. Miss Vermont went missing, he killed her.A year later Claire was born and a year later I was born. We didn't understand what was going on. We just knew our mummy cried alot. We were brought up mainly by house eleves. We attended many formal do's and I was taught Quidditch from an early age. Most boys my age tossed a Quaffle about with their fathers for fun. I on the other hand had to stay out there until I either got the move right or I passed out from exhastion. If anyone didn't agree with what my father said, or if he had, had a particularily rough day, we could expect some sort of punishment." James then went on to tell me about his latest girlfriend.  
  
"I started dating Lily over a year ago. I tutored her even tho she didn't really need it. She just needed a little confidence. She is now one of the smartest students in the year. We hid our relationship from everyone, even our closest friends, so my father wouldn't find out. But eventually we began to grow so close, it was enevitable that some people would find out. Unfortunately the wrong person found out and told my father, who blew his top. At my mothers funeral was where he found out and I'm sure that if Lily hadn't stepped in I would be being burried next to my mother. At this point James looked down, his face sad and longing for the mother who had recently passed away. " I love my mother she died for me and I will never forget her." Breaking the tense moment, I asked James how Lily, his girlfriend saved him. "My father advanced on me with his wand and she said Expeliarmus and dissarmed him." He also confirmed the well known rumour that she managed this without A wand. All the time I talked to James, his mind seemed else where. I gathered it was due to the victory over his father being put away, but when I questioned him he replied that " He couldn't celebrate the victory over his father. It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for if it weren't for the loss of his mother. So really it was a no win situation." my final question to him was, asking him what the incriminating symbol which arose from Robet Potters wand. The black skull with a snake pertruding from the mouth, as shown in the right hand corner, came from Potter's wand when it was put under the Prior Incantatem spell. James nor any person I have spoken to know what this symbol means. All we know is it does not mean good, because Robert Potter was imprisoned almost as soon as it arose.."  
  
"Look at that! Front page! I made the front page!" James sang after reading tha artical.  
  
"Don't get too excited. It's only because your father is the now Infamous Robbert Potter!" Claire replied drolely. "Anyway, you had better start being nice to me. Afterall, I've just been made your legal guardian." She smiled smugly. The now orphaned James was in his older sisters control untilhe also reached the age of 18. Meanwhile in a cave, on a hill where a band of cloaked figures had met. A man stepped forward. He was a very young man, but one of many evil ways. He spoke from under his cloak and behind his mask.  
  
"Sir, I believe I have found them, the heirs." His voice was quiet, clear and silky.  
  
"You mean Miss Evans and Mr Potter? Do you Lucuis?" The dark lord spoke.  
  
"Your lordship how did you know?" Lucius Malfoy asked.  
  
"Ah Lucius, do you forget who it is you are talking to? I like you have read the prophet. I was curious as to how Robert Potter, a faithful alli to myself got put away. Yes soon it will be time to strike. But we cannot defeat the heirs when they are together. No, they are too powerful, even now. I have been gaining power, gone through many transformations, but not yet am I strong enough I would need also to further my insites in to immortality. But if I can seperate them, then we will have a chance. We need them to hate each other Potter will never join our forces. But it may be possible to gain the Mudbloods trust. Yes, the only way to destroy them now, is for them to destroy each other." The dark lord laughed an evil laugh, his slimy followers joining him. "What we need is a spy. We need someone close to the heirs, someone who will perhaps be able to stir things and someone who could pass information as to what they are doing."  
  
"Master," A female voice said, as a deatheater stepped forward. "My worthless cousin is good friends with Potter. I am sure he cannot be corrupted, however I may be able to get to another in their little group." The dark lord smiled a twisted smile.  
  
"Yes corruption of a close friend... I like it. Pity those who will trust in anyone. I know you will be able to do so discreetly Bellatrix." She mimicked his evil expression linking eyes with him.  
  
"Why my lord, you know discreation is my speciality." She chauckled at the joke, which very few understood.  
  
It was on the very same day the article came, the very same day that evil was planned, that was the very same day the Hogwarts letters were received. Mr Black stumbled into the kitchen at lunch with letters for the 5 "to be" seventh years. However, in comparison two of the letters were considerably bulkier than the others.  
  
"No way!" Sirius exclaimed as one of them was passed to James. "The only letters I get from Hogwarts which are that thick are the ones containig the lists of detentions which I have and need to go to." James snig*ered  
  
"Yeah and we used to hide them upstairs..."  
  
"Sirius! What letters are these?" Sirius gulped.  
  
"Oops I forgot you were still here." he was marched out into the hall Mr Black demanding to see these letters. After 5 minutes of laughing at there mate, the others opened their letters. The first piece of parchment as usual was inviting them into their final year. It said there would be a final departure ball, and would be held on the last day, parents and guardians would be invited to watch.James remembered that both his parents had attended Claire and Nacissa's. The secondpiece of parchment was a list of all the things they needed. This included formal dress robes- James had plenty of these. Finally only Lily and James had a third sheet of parchment. They read:  
  
Dear Miss Evans/ Mr Potter,  
  
We are delighted to inform you that you have received one of this years 2 head positions. This is a very important role and must not be looked upon lightly. During the course of the year you will be expected to;  
  
Guide all students to carridges/ boats upon arrival at Hogsmeade station, September 1st.  
  
Keep students orderly at all times (Points may be taken taken or giveen to houses and detentions given in the process where neccessary)  
  
Assistance must be given to proffessors when needed.  
  
You must help to organise and watch over every future Hogsmeade trip.  
  
You must help organise any school evetns to proceed in school.  
  
You must organise and hold prefects meetings.  
  
You will need to write and say a depature speech for the end of year ball.  
  
You must enjoy your new position of authority.  
  
You will receive a badge which you must wear at all times, so you can be recognised by all other students.  
  
You will also receive access to your own train carridge on the Howarts expres,  
  
A head students lounge  
  
And finally a head students bathroom. I expect you will treat your assigned duties with grave responsibility.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Professor M Mcgonagall 2 chairs scraped the kitchen floor as 2 excited teenagers jumped up.  
  
"I made head girl/ boy!" They screamed together, then pausing, taking in what the other had just said.  
  
"You made head boy/ girl?" They questionned astonished. Grins filled both faces as James ran round the side of the table and swung the petite Ravenclaw round. Mr Black stood in the door frame watching the scene after returning from upstairs. He remembered when Michelle and himself were like that. Any excuse to hold her, touch her, or even just say her name to feel that warm shiver run down his spine.  
  
"I hope my ears are deceiving me. Did I hear correctly? Head boy and head girl? Under my roof? I don't think so!Remus Peter and I want to break some rules, we can't have no authority figures watching over us!" Sirius had re- entered, as usual wanting to stir things.  
  
"Shut up Padfoot, it's not as if I'm going to change." James defended, taking Lily's hand. Sirius watched.  
  
"Is Dumbledore crazy? He's just given you two more excuses to sneak off snogging!" Lily smirked at Sirius. As James defended them  
  
"We're not just gona snea.." Lily pulled James' head down to her level and began to kiss him on the lips.  
  
"AGH! Get. A. Room!" Sirius said.  
  
"OK!" James said pulling Lily upstairs.  
  
"NOT MY ROOM!" Sirius shouted after them, "WELL JUST AS LONG AS THERE AREN'T ANY HEAD BABIES!" He gave in. Mr Black was laughing at his son. He trusted that James and Lily wouldn't do anything stupid, and they were just trying to wind Sirius up. They were succeding. In the last week of the holidays Lily insisted on going home. She had hardly seen her parents and they wanted to spoil her after hearing about her new found glory. James was moping around the Black house like a lost puppy. This was the first time he had been seperated from Lily longer than a few hours, since his mothers death. He had found comfort in her and now she was gone, he felt strangly empty. Little did he know he would have a dose of this feeling, but a million times stronger next summer. 


	20. Chapter 4 The first true rumour

Chapter 4- The first true rumour  
  
James had been waiting at the barrier of platform 9 and 3/4 for about 30 minutes. He was waiting for Lily. Everytime he saw a flash of red his heart skipped a beat. And finally after at least half the school had gone past him, he saw her. She was chatting away to her parents as they helped her push her trolley.  
  
She smiled wildly when she laid her eyes on James. He stepped forwards and shook hands first with Mr the Mrs Evans.  
  
"I would just like to thank you for hospitality over the summer." James started. The Evans both smiled noting how much better James now presented himself. "I would not have gotten through this hard time with out your support. Please allow me to treat you to dinner at Christmas. I will be staying at my sisters."  
  
"Why James, that is a lovely offer. We would be delighted to attend. Lily such a fine young man you have here. No lees than what she has told us, mind you." Mr Evans said merrily.  
  
"We're so glad you're feeling better dear." Mrs Evans smiled.  
  
"Thank you. Now let me take Lily's things." James insisted. He kissed Lily on the cheek and waited for he to say her good byes. She hugged and kissed both parents in turn. For some reason she didn't want to let go, she had a strange feeling of foreboding and was very hesitant as to leaving them.  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll see you at Christmas. James do treat her well."  
  
"I wouldn't treat her any different." He replied leading Lily through the barrier to the awaiting platform. "So where's the others?" Lily questioned James as he loaded he things onto the train.  
  
"They said they'd meet us in our usual compartment." James replied. "You know the end one? Us boys have been meeting in there since our first year." He explained after sensing her confusion.  
  
"Ow." She smiled "I never knew."  
  
"You mean I haven't told you the story?"  
  
"Nope." They had reached the compartment. "Hey Prongs, Pongsette." Sirius greeted, "What's up?"  
  
"I was about to tell Lily about the day the marauders were formed!" James stated proudly puffing out his chest.  
  
MEMORY  
  
"On the very same date 7 years previous, a little boy stumbled onto the train. He was 11 years old and it was his first year of wizard schooling. His oldest sister would rather associate with the dirt on her shoes then help him find his way and his other sister offered to help him but he didn't want to be a nuisance. So he went and settled himself in the very end compartment of the train hoping to go UN noticed. This however didn't last. As 5 minutes later a boy with sandy coloured hair came in.  
  
"Mind if I join you, only I don't know anybody?" Remus Lupin said. James of course agreed. They sat and talked for a while finding they had a fair bit in common. It was a few hours later and James had gotten his exploding snap cards out.  
  
*BANG! * They laughed at each other's singed eyebrows.  
  
"So have you learnt any spells yet?" Remus asked. James' eyes lit up mischievously.  
  
"Just a couple of *COUGH* hexes." Remus arched an eyebrow and smiled, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hexes hey? I know who to stay friends with then."  
  
*BANG* the boys looked down at the cards- they were still in tact? Then they realised that it was the door swinging open. A small boy ran in squealing, swearing on Merlin's beard. Another boy came in chasing him. He muttered a word pointing out his wand and the small boy began this time squealing with laughter.  
  
"Locamortor!" James said pointing his own wand at the second boy, who fell to the floor, arms and legs pinned to his sides.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, chasing that poor little boy in.. BLACK?" he muttered the counter curse.  
  
"POTTER?" They grinned simultaneously and embraced each other in a brotherly hug.  
  
"I thought you got shipped off to Durmstrang!" Sirius said.  
  
"And I thought you were off to BEauxbatons!" James replied in a mocking tone.  
  
"Nah." They both laughed, glad to know someone- their best mate.  
  
"Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Sirius Black. Believe me you 2 will get on well! And what's up with you?" He rounded on the small boy.  
  
"The little critter thought it would be funny to tell Snape about the dungbomb I hid in the hood of his robes. Then he set off the wet start fireworks in my hand. Hence my less than perfect appearance. Mind Snape got a face full too!"  
  
"Snapes here?" James growled, Sirius nodded.  
  
Then James grinned. "If you can prank Black, my mate." He turned back to the small boy. "Then you can prank anyone! Welcome to the group! What's your name?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
And thus the Marauders were formed!  
  
*MEMORY END*  
  
The guys and Lily chatted for another few minutes, and then James jumped up grabbing Lily's hand.  
  
"I just remembered, we get our own compartment. Let's go check it out!" He pulled her from the back of the train all the way to the front, like a child excited for Christmas. They ran down the long corridor screaming and giggling in their element. This of course attracting allot of attention. James was once again to be the gossip of Hogwarts, this time though Lily was accompanying him. No doubt everybody of magical heritance had read the daily Prophet and James had been a headliner topic in it quite a few times over the holidays. What everybody wanted to know was- How did James have a girlfriend? Most still thought he was gay. The problem was, nobody could find him. He wasn't in his usual compartment and the train was unusually quiet. Normally there would be screams and shouts- and that was just from them pranking the Slytherins.  
  
Meanwhile in the head compartment Lily and James were having a great time. James was obviously wrong in thinking it couldn't get any better then being a prefect. In this compartment there were 2 sofas facing each other, a table in the middle, filled with all sorts of goodies. But mainly sweets. Out the window, instead of the usual countryside they were under water. They could see mer people, grindylow, Black Kappas and all other types of fish, from Muggle to magical. There was even one which changed colour to camouflage itself to it's surroundings. On the back of the door was a poster of all the Hogwarts rules and the heads duties. And finally there was a clock against the wall. On the face it read; "We're at Hogwarts!" on the 12 O'clock place. Then round it, it said "Relax and chat." "Check the rules", "Discuss this years plans", " Check the prefects list", "Patrol the hall", "change into Hogwarts robes". The hand changed to what they needed to do, when they needed to do it. Also at the base of the clock laid two watches. They had on them; "time for bed" on the 12 O'clock position, then "Everyone up", "Class in 5 minutes", "Patrol corridor", "assist professor..." and by this a little symbol standing for each subject would show up. "Hold meeting" and "Assist Dumbledore" One watch had "James Potter" Was inscribed in the middle of the face and the other had "Lily Evans". They put them on.  
  
Lily began to read the notice on the back of the door whilst James decided to make good use of the sweets and tucked right in. After a good 5 minutes he lost interest and began to round on Lily. He walked up slowly behind her.  
  
"Surely you know those rules off by heart by now?" He whispered, enjoying scaring her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leant his head against hers. "You know you are so beautiful." He told her, moving a hand up tilting her chin towards him.  
  
"Why Mr Potter, you aren't trying to seduce me now, are you." Lily asked teasingly.  
  
"Of course not, Miss Evans. Would I do such a thing?" He paused then whispered "Is it working?" Lily smiled mischievously and pulled him to the couch.  
  
"No." She whispered, yet moved closer towards him. Lily was now sitting on James' lap.  
  
"It's not working then?" He asked seriously, "Then how about if I told you, you were the most gorgeous thing I ever laid eyes on?" He once again placed a hand under her chin and pulled it towards his face gently.  
  
"No, still not working." She whispered very gently. Closing her eyes. He leant in till their lips were just touching. Lily pulled away smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
  
"Mr Potter, Tut tut tut." She said smoothly touching her lips where his had just touched, then placing the same finger lightly on top of James' lips. He kissed it lightly, the gently rose his hand up to it and placed both on her cheek.  
  
"You know, playing hard to get just makes me want you more." He breathed.  
  
"I know." She smiled, moving back. But too late, he had pushed her backwards and began tickling her mercilessly.  
  
"OK. OK. I give!" She shouted. "Kiss me already!" James smiled triumphantly and leant over her kissing her sweetly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck and deepened the kiss. This was the closest the couple had ever been to each other. James was taking in all of Lily's sugary sweet scents.  
  
"Maybe we should, err, cool down a little." Lily said after a few minutes of kissing.  
  
"Yeah, your right." James gave her a final kiss and got up reluctantly, straightening himself out. He sat on the opposite couch and picked a notepad up. "So... ER... What do you want to arrange for the school then?" he asked. The clock on the wall changed to "Discuss this years plans".  
  
"Well..." Lily started. "We have the leaving ball to arrange. Then threes Hogsmeade, we need to decide when the trips should be. And finally there are the additional plans we should have. What do you think?" James looked at her blankly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm finding it hard to concentrate." Lily grinned and was about to reply when she was cut off by a loud voice.  
  
"WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I need to get changed. You don't mind if I get changed in here do you James?"  
  
"Not at all." James said getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"You don't have to leave." Lily smiled. James turned round grinning.  
  
"I don't do I?" He asked.  
  
"No... as long as you face the wall!" Lily replied cheekily. James had a lopsided grin.  
  
"Too much temptation I'm afraid my dear." He left the compartment and headed down the corridor to his friend's compartment. He left the compartment and headed down the corridor to his mate's compartment.  
  
"Ah so Romeo returns does he?" Sirius joked. "All alone in a compartment that nobody else could get into? (Believe me I tried) I wonder what you two got up to?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well wondering is all your going to be able to do, isn't it! Cause I'm not going to tell you." James replied. "I've come to get changed and to see what you guys are doing."  
  
"Well we haven't pranked one single student today and it all your fault!"  
  
"You don't need me!"  
  
"Well Moony doesn't feel like it and Wormtail is off with Crystal.again! Even if he was here he would probably muck it up anyway." The boys continued arguing whilst they got changed. Well it wasn't really an argument- just a playful one. Then when the train came to a halt they got off and James met Lily. Together they pointed little lost first years towards Hagrid, reassuring them that he would not eat them (as a certain 7th year * cough * Sirius had told them). They stopped a Griffindor 2nd year and Slytherin 3rd year from cursing each other to pieces. They also had to make sure that no one slipped out of the station and into Hogsmeade itself. James mainly took care of that one as he knew every trick in the book (Yes the "PG"- "The Marauders Mahusive Mischief Making Prank Guide!" I do hope nobody has forgotten what that is! Cough. I didn't.) They made sure that every student was in one of the carriages and they grabbed the final one which had waited especially for them. James noticed that instead of the normal horseless one, there was and enormous winged creature pulling it. From his care of magical creatures grade 7, which he had briefly glimpsed, he knew it was called a Thestral. He knew that Thestrals could only be seen if you had witnessed someone die (He hadn't been made head boy for nothing) His mothers death came flooding back to him for a second, but Lily grabbing his hand pulling him into the carriage made him forget.  
  
They entered the great hall emerged deeply in conversation, not noticing when they entered the hall had fallen silent looking at them.  
  
"POTTER!" someone shouted, snapping James out of the conversation.  
  
"What?" James shouted back. He looked away from Lily to the source of the yell. It was coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Why are you holding Evans hand?" Rabastan Lestrange, a 7th year Slytherin who was sitting next to Snape, pried.  
  
"That is what one usually does with their girlfriend." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"A Potter going out with a Mudblood!" Lestrange laughed. "Ludicrous!" James growled.  
  
"Don't let him provoke you." Lily whispered effectively calming him.  
  
"Anyway." Rabastan piped up. "A very reliable source convinced me that you were gay!" The whole hall went silent. It was obvious that the whole school didn't know who the believe. Even with Lily hanging from James' arm and all of the current news paper articles.  
  
"Ok," James started grimly. "I just want to clear this up once and for all. I never have and never will be gay! That was a nasty rumour spread by some conceited idiot who couldn't take rejection!" He looked pointedly towards Gillian who looked down. "I am however dating miss Evans here and have been for over a year!" As if to prove his point he kissed Lily lightly on the lips.  
  
She beamed up at him. "And to top it off, I would like to take 5 points from Slytherin as Mr Lestrange insulted both the head boy and head girl, using offensive language at the same time." He turned his back on the rest of the hall and led Lily to the seats at the Ravenclaw table by her friends, then left her for his mates at the Griffindor table. All the occupants of which were clapping.  
  
The rest of the feast went quite smoothly, minus a few pranks from the Marauders. ("What it's not my fault Snape looks like a gorilla? I didn't mean to drop that potion into his goblet on my way to the bathroom?" Sirius defended himself. Obvisly he wanted to show the school that eve though he had been away nearly 4 months, which he was still at large!) And after brief congratulations from Dumbledore, James dropped Lily off to the Ravenclaw common room and headed for his own Griffindor one. 


	21. Chapter 5 James' revenge

Chapter 5- James' revenge  
  
It was now well into Hogwarts first term of the year. The sunny skies, which had appeared over them so much began to darken, the leaves on the trees began to change colour and fall. The autumn was truly on her way. The halls of Hogwarts were gradually growing darker, this was to signify the mood of which was about to approach the school. It all in fact relied beyond the school, to an ex student. Well actually quite a few ex students.  
  
Bellatrix Black being one of them. She was a member from Sirius' family true, but she was nothing like him. Her side of the family had not spoken to his side since Jonathan had married Michelle. They did not find her worthy of the Black title. She was to them a blood traitor. As now was Jonathan. Any how, to the dark lord who was quietly rising to power, she was useful. She had contacts and other certain "Aspects" he could use.  
  
She was marrying into a very pure blooded and all the same, prominent family of wizards. He did not disapprove of this either. He had Rodolphus Lestrange in his inner circle also. He would do anything to please his master- it was a great honour to be marrying a woman the dark lord felt so worthy of his deeds. Bellatrix had a task to achieve. She had to find a spy so the dark lord could know the actions the heirs were taking, so he could get to them. She knew exactly how to do it as well. Her first step was to get into Hogwarts. She had left quite a few years ago. But luckily, her fiancées brother just so happened to still attend. Before the term had started she had approached Rabastan Lestrange and asked him a favour. He would also be joining the ranks of her lordships as soon as he left Hogwarts so he saw this as a great opportunity to get into the dark lord's good books.  
  
Meanwhile, Lucuis Malfoy had been given what seemed a much more straightforward task. He bowed before his master, who laughed cruelly.  
  
"You understand your mission, to attack?" He asked his follower.  
  
"Yes my lord. I will attack. She will not know what has hit her. " He smiled his evil crooked smile.  
  
"Lucius, how is it you plan to attack?" he dark lord asked, he knew his subject had the wrong idea, oh how the young had so much to learn.  
  
"I will corner her when she is alone, she will have no protection or means to escape." He replied eagerly, yet still in the cool drawl, which he now had down to a fine art.  
  
"Crucio" Getting things wrong did not go down well with the dark lord, no. He had to punish those who made mistakes so as they would learn not to disappoint him like that again. He watched Lucius squirm in pain for a few minutes then lifted the curse. "Lucius, Lucius. So young so much to learn. How is it you are willing to attack her when even I yet am not willing to do such a thing. How is it you deem yourself more powerful then myself?" He talked quietly and full of malice.  
  
"H.. how shall I attack then, My lord?" Lucius stuttered.  
  
"To be one who is good at combat, you must first attack the heart. Then the head. And Lucius, I do not take failure well." He dissaperated and left Lucius to dwell on what he had said.  
  
Whilst the evil plans began to secretly be unfolded, the Marauders had their own plans to be taken into action. They had decided that the slimy Slytherin, Christened Severus Snape , had caused them so much trouble in the last year. Threatening James and Remus. Finding out Remus' condition. Provoking Sirius till he did something stupid that he regretted- hurting one of his best mates and getting himself suspended. Telling James' father about Lily and almost getting James killed. It was all far too much! He needed sorting out, and soon.  
  
It all came down to the Halloween feast! James and Lily had helped the teachers organise it and decorate the hall, the pumpkins were the largest they had ever been. This was surprising to James as the groundskeeper, Hagrid had grown them and he wasn't aloud to use magic since his expulsion in his own Hogwarts days. Being in his head boy position, James had the perfect opportunity to place the needed charms, potions and what knot's at the Slytherin table.  
  
Whilst James was preparing more trivial effects to the plan- the other Marauders were making certain items they would use shortly you customise the great hall upon their arrival. These included longhaired greasy black haired wigs for the giant pumpkins and wand controlled fake bats, which they could control to attack certain Slytherins.  
  
The students of Hogwarts entered the great hall. It was the thirty first of October- Halloween. James and Lily exhausted from the events of decorating the hall were contented in seeing all their hard work being appreciated, as they saw the amazed looks of the first years pointing up at the ceiling awed with the flying bats. The fifth years pointing to the pumpkins comparing them from the ones last year. And the proud expression that Dumbledore was looking at them with. Yes all their hard work was definitely worth it. The only people who didn't seem impressed were the Slytherins. Well there'd be something quite impressive involving them in a minute! Once everyone had taken their places, Dumbledore stood up- effectively silencing the hall. The two giant pumpkins behind him lit up quite impressively casting almost a spotlight to shine over him.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone who gave up their free time to help decorate for this most joyous occasion. Now enjoy the food." Everyone clapped as he retook his place, at the head of the teacher's table. The food suddenly appeared in front of them all and the feast began. But for once the Marauders were not tucking in. They were more interested in watching the Slytherin table. You see James had gone down in to the kitchens and charmed all of their plates to keep swapping. So if Snape picked chicken and chips, as soon as he went to tuck in it would swap with perhaps Lestrange's plate of food which could be steak and kidney pie.  
  
After a few minute of the "Food chase" as the Marauders had so rightly named it. They could actually touch their food. But when they did, the second charm that James had placed came into action. He had charmed the food to scream when pierced with a fork, or slain with a knife. With all the noise of various items of food screaming, it had attracted the other students at the different house tables attention. Phase 3 was about to be put into action.  
  
With a murmured spell said quietly by Sirius, the wigs the boys had made flew into place on the pumpkins heads, the pumpkins also grew long hooked noses and gained a look upon them which would make a happy person feel miserable by. They were of course huge replicas of Snape. The hall burst out laughing- everyone turning to see how Snape would react. He merely sneered, his pallid face growing redder by both anger and humiliation. Phase 4 was next. Remus pointed his wand directing different bats to fly into Snape, steal the food off his plate or land on his head. Again the hall was beside themselves.  
  
"That is enough." Dumbledore had retaken his standing position. "I will not have my students behaving in this manner."  
  
"aren't you going to punish them?" Snape stood up infuriated. Pointing at the part of Griffindor table where the Marauders were sat.  
  
" I am afraid, Mr Snape, they are innocent until proven guilty. And as you nor I have any evidence to convict anybody, none can be condemned." Snape looked out raged. He stood up and stormed out the great hall. But as he did so Peter couldn't help but add the finally to their Halloween revenge. He cast a simple spell which tripped Snape up, making him fall over in front of the whole school. Definitely a Halloween to remember.  
  
However once the feast was over and the students were leaving the great hall, Rabastan Lestrange approached Lily and her friends leaving for the Ravenclaw common room. Lily glared at him but he ignored her. He had a cold stony expression and the build of a house, like most of the Slytherins (All Braun no brain!)  
  
"Karson, I need a word." He grunted in his troll like voice. Haley looked at him surprised, why would he want to talk to her? She reluctantly followed him to the corner of the room.  
  
"Yes?" she asked politely. A wave of nothingness over come her she felt happy and secure readily taking orders from a voice in the back of her head.  
  
"You want to go out with me don't you!" It said to her. She kissed him on the cheek to agree.  
  
Since Halloween, a gradual change had sparked from Haley. But it was so slow her friends who saw her every day didn't notice. Sure she was going out with Lestrange but that was her choice and if she was happy then they were happy for her.  
  
James could never remember being happier. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend. All of which he and Lily had arranged. This was making him puff his chest out proudly. He was sitting next to the woman he loved, being able to kiss her freely, knowing he was allowed to and that his phsyco father was locked away unable to harm them.  
  
She made him feel the happiest man alive. He and Lily had decided on going their separate ways this trip however, as they both needed to buy each others Christmas gifts. Lily wanted this present to be special. After all she had to top the photo frame he had gotten her last year. She administered the help of Crystal and Andi. Haley was on her first real date with Lestrange. Lily dragged her friends all through the shops looking for it, the perfect gift. Meanwhile, James was doing the same thing, Sirius and Peter helping him. Remus was off with some bimbo. And finally;  
  
"I've found it." Both Lily and James announced, ironically at the same time but in different shops. All four friends sighing a sigh of relief. Finally. And they all met up in the 3 broomsticks.  
  
"Butterbeers all round!" James announced, celebrating his victory of buying Lily a present.  
  
James brought the butter beers back to the table and sat opposite Lily. Everyone started talking about Christmas and how they were going to spend it. But Lily wasn't really paying attention, she was trying to catch James eye. After about 5 seconds of watching him eagerly, she lost all patience and kicked him under the table. He let out a small squeal and looked up to see who had just kicked him. What he met was two almond shaped eyes grinning mischievously at him. She seemed to be trying to get his attention and was now pointing towards the door using her eyes. He was a little confused, so she got her point across another way.  
  
"I think I'm going to head back to the castle. I'm so tired from all that shopping." She looked pointedly at James, who finally got the message and also stood up.  
  
"I'll go with you, I'm just about done here anyway." He looked back to his butterbeer it was almost full. The others seemed to notice too.  
  
"But you're nowhere near finishing your drink." Sirius said mockingly. Who buys a drink then leaves it for no apparent reason!  
  
"Fine" James picked up his almost full drink and downed it in one! They all looked at him astonished- they thought he would just say for someone else to drink it or something. "Ummm, you got to love that Butterbeer." He said with a grin. Then Lily dragged him out of the pub and they went off back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Honestly, they could've just said they wanted to be alone!" Sirius moaned. Peter and Crystal looked at him guiltily. "Fine off you go!" Sirius said tiredly, catching their gazes. They both grinned held each others hand and left the pub also. This left jus Sirius and Andi.  
  
"So.." Andi started. "What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going home this year. Stay with my dad." He replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Ow I'm staying here. My parents are divorced, I feel awkward choosing which one to stay with." She replied. "So why aren't you off snogging some girl today?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Hey that's not fair, I'm not always doing that!"  
  
"Um yes you are! You have been every Hogsmeade trip I can think of."  
  
"So. What's it to you? For your information, I haven't been out with one girl this school year!"  
  
"What about Caroline wells?"  
  
"Well ok just one then. But what's it to you anyway?"  
  
"At least James' poor sister escaped this year, from you following her around all the time!"  
  
"Don't worry, I still owl her!" Then following James' lead he downed his butter beer and left the pub shouting a loud "Bye bye Andromeda!" and receiving several rather nasty words back. As soon as the door shut he smiled to himself. "Wow, what a woman!" he thought. For some reason, he enjoyed fighting with Andi. She didn't fall for his charm, he liked playing hard to get. 


	22. Chapter 6 The start to a great Christmas

Chapter 6- The start to a great Christmas  
  
It was the beginning of December and Lily and James being head boy and girl had to help with putting up the Christmas decorations. James was getting slightly frustrated as Peeves kept making snowballs out of the enchanted snow, which he had just charmed. It ended with a fully-fledged snow ball fight between Himself and the poltergeist only ending when Professor Mcgonnagal passed, receiving a snow ball on the back of the head- completely knocking the hat off her head. They got a severe telling off, but no punishment was given. Lily was putting up Christmas tree decorations with professor Flitwick, as she was excellent with charms.  
  
Between this, classes, homework, prefects meetings and for James Quidditch practice, both Lily and James were glad to be on their way home on the train for Christmas. James had arranged to take Lily and her parents out for a meal on Christmas eve. He needed to ask Lily's parents something and also he wanted to give Lily her Christmas present at midnight, personally. On the train Lily, James and Sirius hung out. They started with a game of exploding snap. But once they were board with that, Lily decided to take a nap and James and Sirius went on a prank dash as they called it. They visited each occupied compartment, starting with the easier pranks, such as making people sound as if they had made a rude noise then went for the harder ones- seeing who could put the most signs on peoples backs with out them knowing. Whilst Lily was sleeping, James charmed her robes to say "James' beautiful girl" he also put a charm on it which would make it irremovable for about 2 months. James and Sirius also decided to play a game of hide and seek in and out of the trains compartments. Sirius didn't realise until after an hour of looking, that James was using his invisibility clock. And James found Sirius hiding in the baggage compartment at one point. This managed to amuse them (Like a pair of 5 year olds) for the majority of the train journey home. James woke Lily up sweetly, by kissing her when the train finally arrived at platform 9 and ¾'s. He led her out and got her luggage. (Sirius complained that he needed help too) And he took Lily out where her parents were waiting for her.  
  
"Lily darling." Mrs Evans ran over and hugged her daughter. Whilst Mr Evans went over to James and shook his and. "James dear, it was awfully kind of you to help Lily." She turned to look at her daughter. "Lily hunny, what is that on your robes?" She asked. James immediately blushed, he forgot that her parents would see them. "Uh sorry I'm afraid that was my doing." He confessed. "Just a little joke, sorry, it should come off soon.ish" Lily looked at the back of her robes, then to James' worried looking face. He wanted to make a good impression on her parents.  
  
Mrs Evans grinned. "As long as it comes off dear. It is rather amusing. Lily, are you not supposed to be wearing non wizard clothes?"  
  
"Ow I fell asleep and wasn't woken up till it was too late." She looked at James pointedly, who rose his hands in defence.  
  
"Hey at least I woke you up!" He grinned.  
  
"Any way we shall see you on Christmas eve." Mrs Evans abruptly changed the subject.  
  
"Bye Mr and Mrs Evans." James said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh do call us, Caroline and Martin." Mrs Evans replied.  
  
"Ok, Good bye Lily. I will owl you." He kissed her politely on the cheek and went back to greet his sister. Claire was waiting for him on the platform.  
  
"Hey you. How's it going?" She asked hugging him.  
  
"Just great." He replied. They had been owling each other all term, checking up on each other. After all, they were all they had. "Claire there's something I have to tell you." He grinned and whispered into her ear. She looked at him surprised, Screamed and hugged him again!  
  
"Oh my mother of Merlin. James that is wonderful!" she screeched. "Lets apparate to Godric's hollow and you can explain!" She shrunk his trunk, grabbed his hand and they apperated.  
  
As the week leading to Christmas passed Lily joined her parents in all the festivities of putting up the Christmas tree, a task they saved especially untill Lily arrived home because they knew she loved that job. She helped with the cooking and all the house hold chores. She went with her mother to deliver the Christmas cards to her relitives and other aquaintances. Most unfortunately her sister hadn't spent alot of time with her as she had recently gotten engaged to her Boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Lily was most suprissed- she didn't think her sister would be one to settle down so soon. At the present moment she was out shopping with her mother. They both wanted some new clothes for dinner the following night. Mrs Evans had settled with a lovely long Black dress, with a simple Lily on one of the sleeves. This flower simply intrigued her, which is of course why her second daughter was named after one. But Lily wasn't easily pleased she dragged her mother from shop to shop to shop trying to find the perfact dress. She picked up two dresses of the same design. One was white and the other was green.  
  
"Which one?" She turned to her mother, who shrugged. "The green one." Lily looked at the dresses again. "Just pick the one you think!" Her mother said impatiently, she knew whichever colour she chose her daughter would only pick the opposite. Lily ran off to the changing room with the white dress. It was a long white dress which flared out at the bottom. It had a simple bodice which was held up by two thin staps, but on Lily it looked stunning. It really brought out her natraul feature which never failed to make her stand out from the crowd. "What do you think?" She asked her mother. "It's... well it is gorgeous my dear." She looked her daughter up and down. "Yes we'll have to buy that for you. My it looked nothing on the hanger but now looking at it on you it seems to have been made for you." "Do you think James will like it?" Lily asked hopefully. Ahh what love does to you. "He will think you look ravishing my dear. But then it seems to me that you have him under your charm, he would think you look wonderful in an old sack." Lily blushed. Her mother insisted on buying the dress and a matching bag and shoes. They were all set for the following evening. Lily just knew something would change forever. But what- she didn't know. The next evening Lily rushed about getting ready to go out, she wanted to look her best for James. She wanted to show her parents what a lovely man she had found. Of course she wanted the night to go smoothly. Especially since her sister had recently gotten engaged to the notorious Vernon Dursley. In her parents eyes he was perfect. It was always "Well Vernon is opening his own company." or "Vernon came top in his class at university.", "Vernon this.", "Vernon that.". James had alot to live up to, but Lily knew he could do it.  
  
She hardly ever wore make up. Only when Claire had needed a ginea pig in the holidays. But tonight she was making an acception. She took all the make up her friends had given her a couple of Christmases ago from her dresser, and she applied a little. She had watched Claire and learnt from her. Lily put her dress on and her mother had insisted on doing her hair. She had put in medium sized rollers, which set her usually straight hair into lovely dark red sasague curls. She then clipped the top half into a pony tail at the back, leaving the bottom half and two curls at the front loose. Lily looked at herself in the mirror. She looked alot older like this. Her mother seemed pleased with the end product also, as she burst into tears saying something like; "My youngest baby all grown up."  
  
Her mother was wearing her black gown which suited her perfectly. It was long and plain, letting her natural features stand out. Her deep brown eyes and blonde hair. Her father was in a black suit white shirt and balck tie. They were all dressed formally as James was taking them to a very posh and very expensive muggle restaurant. He was arriving at 7.30. And at 7.30 on the dot the door bell rang. Her mother answered it. "Lillian dear, James is here." Lily came running down the stairs and just before she reached the landing, she slowed down and walked out gracefully to greet him. James was wearing a black suit also, a black shirt and a white tie. When he saw Lily, her mother noted how his eyes softened and his grin grew wider.  
  
"You look amazing my dear." he said. "This is for you." he handed Lily a rose, which she placed in her hair. "I have one for you also Mers Evans." He handed another rose to her.  
  
"Why thankyou James, Now what did I tell you about calling me mrs Evans."  
  
"Sorry, Caroline." James blushed.  
  
Well he deffinately gets 10 out of 10 for charm she thought. Mr Evans drove them to the Hilton, as James couldn't drive and the Evans' couldn't apperate. When they arrived James led them in.  
  
"A table booked for Potter please." He said to the waiter.  
  
"Right this way sir." The waiter led them to a single table for four which had been set on the balcony, overlooking the gardens. The gardens were beautiful. A pond and fountain in the middle surrounded by every flower imaginable. It was a stunning veiw. "On the balcony just as you asked sir." The waiter said as he placed their menus on the table.  
  
"Thankyou." James replied, handing the waiter some muggle money for a tip. Who the left. James pulled Lily's chair out for her to sit in, then took the seat next to her. Mr Evans doing the same for his wife. "Order anything you please, it's on me." James stated. He was deffinately scoring high points so far. Once everybody had ordered and they had finished all the polite conversation, it was time for the interrogation to begin.  
  
"So James," msr Evans begun. "What is your ambition for after you finish your schooling?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I am going to study my hardest for my newts this year, as i wish to persue a career as an aurour."  
  
"An aurour? What does that entail then?"  
  
"Well it would be working for the ministry of magic, fighting crime, working on missions. Kind of like a non magical polease man."  
  
"Police man." Lily corrected, taking James' hand to calm him. He was getting nervous.  
  
"I would imagine that is a rather dangerous job. What do you think of all the risks it would involve?" Mr Evans asked.  
  
"I want to help out in the community. And the ministry is screaming out for aurours. But of course you need all the top qualifications for the position. so..."  
  
"I told you James was head boy, didn't I?" Lily asked.  
  
"Why just a few times dear." Her father replied with a grin. Lily blushed and James smiled at her. At this point their appitisers came. After they had all finished their main courses,Lily got up and went to the toilet. James took this oppotunity as a chance to talk to Lily's parents privately.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Evans, whilst Lily is gone I would briefly like to ask you something." James started.  
  
"Go on dear." Mrs Evans prompted.  
  
"Well, I've been going out with your daughter for almost 2 years now, we've bee through quite a bit together and I couldn't imagine ever living my life with out her. That is why, I would like to ask her to marry me. I'm not planning on doing so until graduation night. But I would like to ask your permission first." The Evans both looked shocked.  
  
"And what would you do if we said it would be against our wish for you to ask her?" Mr Evans asked. James looked severely disappointed.  
  
"Well I would be quite upset that I have not made a good impression on you and that you clearly could not see how much I care for your daughter. But truthfully I would have to ask her anyway. I could not go on with out knowing her answer." The Evans once again looked, at each other. This time beaming.  
  
"Well James it seems you have passed the test. Of course you have our permission. If it is true love you are right in going against our wishes. But it seems you won't have to because you have our permission." James smiled a relieved smile.  
  
"Really? Ow this is great!" He couldn't wait for graduation. He was going to plan this to be perfect!  
  
"You will be our second son in law. I'm sure Lily will say yes. You do know Petunia Lily's sister is also engaged. Her wedding is planned for later on this year. You are more than welcome to come. Lily of course is a bridesmaid."  
  
They continued the conversation of weddings until Lily got back to the table. She seemed oblivious to the fact that they stopped talking the second she arrived. And that was how their dinner continued. James was secretly floating inside though. He was one step closer to having the girl he loved. All throughout the rest of dinner, Lily was a little wary. Her mother and father seemed to have taken to James quite easily; they had stopped their interrogation and were constantly beaming at James and her. They hadn't even taken to Vernon this easily. It seemed James had the charm, which they were looking for. But that still didn't explain the reason her mother kept getting all teary eyed when she looked at Lily, it wouldn't have been something either of the males would have noticed. But this was something along the lines of women hood and mother daughter relationships that Lily was good at. And she could tell that her mother was quite often holding back her tears, but was smiling all the while. After their dinner, Mr and Mrs Evans thanked James for such a lovely evening and told him they were glad that their daughter had met such a magnificent man. Mr Evans drove them back to the Evans' house and went inside. Lily and James decided to take a walk to the local park, which was a 10-minute walk away from her house. They walked there instead of apperating, just talking about little things. When they reached the park they sat on a set of swings just talking. "You know, I was surprised at how fast my parents decided to accept you James. You must be a real charmer." Lily told him, and he just replied with a cheeky grin. "You look beautiful Lil's." James changed the subject. He was still floating on cloud nine, he was soooo glad Lily's parents gave him permission. He was going to spend from now up until graduation perfecting every possible arrangement for graduation. Lily blushed. "It's one minute till midnight." She told him. They sat looking at their watches, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" James looked at his watch again, it read- "Kiss her moron." So he obeyed. He kissed Lily sweetly on the lips. "Merry Christmas Lily." He whispered. "Merry Christmas!" She grinned back. "I have your present." She said. He stood suddenly to attention. "Present!" Lily giggled. "Yes, here." She passed him a large present, which he unwrapped by shredding the wrapping paper into smithereens. Ignoring the desire to ask how she had managed to keep such a large present hidden, on her person the whole night, James was impressed. "Wow!" He exclaimed. It looked really interesting. The only problem was, "Uh what is it?" he asked. "It's a micro-wave?" She answered confused. "Have you never seen one before?" "A what? Where'd you get it from?" "Hogsmeade, I gathered it was a magical one as it was down there. It's for your new house, when you need to cook." "Cook? Ow Claire does that!" Lily grinned at him amusedly. "Well you had better get her to show you how to use this thing then if I'm ever going to live with you, I'm not having to wait on you hand and foot." The microwave was a magical one, it had been charmed to work, and unlike the magical version did not need electricity. It had many different settings on it saying things like "Pumpkin Juice." "Roast chicken with all the trimmings "and "Bread and butter pudding." It seemed that you pressed the button of what you wished to cook, put the ingredients in and voila it makes it for you. It seemed to be the equivalent of a house elf cooking for you. But was still very expensive. Lily had been saving her pocket money for it. "I'll keep that in mind, sweat pea." James said. "Now do you want your present?" Lily nodded eagerly. James grinned and pointed to his lips implying he wanted a kiss first. Lily rolled her eyes but obliged anyhow. He smiled and held out a small box from his pocket. Lily took it and unwrapped it carefully, trying not to tear the paper. James just wanted to grab it and rip the paper off, but thankfully he restrained himself. "Ow James it's gorgeous." She held up a beautiful hair clip decorated with emeralds. It was in the shape of a rose. It went beautifully with the colour of Lily's hair. She kissed James who stood back. "That's not all." He said softly. "Lily I trust you with all my heart, so I have to be completely honest with you. When Remus told you that he was a werewolf, we didn't tell you the whole story as we were supposed to as you had already digested quite a lot of information." "You're, not a werewolf?" "No I already told you I wasn't. But I am however, able to turn into an animal. Lily I'm an Anigmagus." James examined Lily's reaction closely. Instead of being scared this time she seemed to be concentrating hard. "No. No you can't be I looked up all the people who were Anigmagus for homework. The last person to become Anigmagus, was Professor Mcgonnagal. No one else has for about 50 years." "That's because I did it illegally, Sirius and Peter did too." "But why?" "Well we wanted to help Remus during his transformations, and animals.." "Can't be harmed by a werewolf's bite. But still, James, it's very dangerous, have you thought it through properly? And if the ministry found out? Oh my you would be in so much trouble." She looked truly worried. "Don't worry, we've thought it through and it helps Remus so much, we can't stop now. You don't mind do you?" James pleaded. Lily smiled. "No James, I don't mind, I mean I'd rather you didn't illegally turn into and animal and run around with a werewolf once a month, but if it means your helping Remus then I suppose I can't mind. I just wish you'd told me sooner." "Sorry." James replied, bowing his head. "S'ok puddin'." Lily replied patting his head. They walked back to Lily's house, She was laughing at James struggle to carry his present. Finally she pulled out her wand and shrunk it for him. "Lily your not allowed to do magic outside school." "Says the illegal animal transformer. If you don't remember but I am above the age of underage magic restrictions now dear." "Ow yea." They both paused outside Lily's house. Floating above it was a Black skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. The same symbol which had been emitted from Robert Potter's wand in court. Neither knew what it meant, but both knew it meant no good. 


	23. Chapter 7 Christmas Mourning

Chapter 7- Christmas Mourning.  
  
Lily stood for a second shocked.  
  
"James what is that?" she blurted out, not waiting for an answer as she ran to the front door of her house. But it seemed there was no longer a front  
door there, nor any windows, all seemed to have been blasted to  
smithereens.  
  
She ran frantically into her house, the one she had grown up in  
  
"Mum?" She screamed. "Dad?" Some how she knew they would not answer. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was one of dread that she knew they were  
no longer with her.  
  
Finally she rounded into her living room, and confirming her dread, both  
her mother and her father were lying there, their eyes open wide and lacking the sparkle Lily knew so well. The scared expressions their faces  
held pained Lily to see.  
  
It would be an image she would never forget and one, which would haunt her sleep for years to come. She knew with out having to enter the house, as soon as she saw the symbol floating over head, that this was how she would  
find her parents.  
  
Cold and lifeless. She sobbed uncontrollably. They were dead. How could they be dead? James came and stood next to her and just in time too as she fainted on the spot. Heartbreak seeping through her body so fast it felt unable to function. James caught her in his strong arms and settled her on the sofa. He quickly apperated to Godric's hollow and called his sister to help. She stayed with Lily and looked after her until James returned with Mr Black and some other ministry officials, Including Mr Crouch, who he saw  
in court.  
  
Whilst the ministry sorted out the Evans' house inspecting, all possible causes of death. James took Lily to his house and settled her in one of the  
bedrooms, till she woke up.  
  
Claire however had the unfortunate job of finding Lily's sister, Petunia to tell her of her parent's demise. Petunia was also distraught. So Claire thought it would be best to take her from the Dursley residence to be with her sister at this hard time.  
  
When they had returned to Godric's Hollow (Vernon had insisted on driving them) Lily was awake and James was trying to coax her to eat something, but to no avail. Petunia was taken to Lily's room and upon seeing each other, both tear stricken girls hugged. Their first ever real, meaningful hug. With all the sorrow and despair they were feeling, their differences laid aside just this once.  
  
James and Claire left them to comfort each other and relive old memories. It's hard to imagine, someone you have loved so dearly, someone who was always therefore you to just be gone. Lily kept on waking up that night, having nightmares and calling for her mother. But her mother didn't come.  
  
In the end James stayed with her and every time she woke her would stroke her head and calm her back to sleep. Claire peered into Petunia's room, seeing if she was sleeping alright, but she found Petunia laying fully clothed on top of her covers, staring blankly up at the ceiling tears running down her cheek. Claire went and sat on the end of her bed.  
  
"I'm really sorry about your parents. I know what it's like to loose a mother." Petunia sat up and stared at her.  
  
"Will it ever stop hurting?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"In time it will. I wasn't as close to my mother as you were to your parents, but I assure you, the only thing, which can heal the pain, is time. "She went over to Petunia and hugged her, the older girl crying into her shoulder. "Shhh, try and get some sleep now."  
  
"I... I don't think I can sleep. I don't even know how they died."  
  
"The ministry report should come through tomorrow. I f you can't sleep then how about we just talk?" Petunia nodded. She hardly even knew this girl and yet she was being so kind and thoughtful. They spent the rest of the night talking about insignificant things, to keep Petunia's mind off her parents, allowing the fact they were gone to wait until the reason of their deaths came through.  
  
Claire was explaining how magical things worked. Such as her wand and certain potions, she demonstrated some of her newly developed colour- changing make up, just things to keep her mind occupied.  
  
James however was having a harder time with Lily. She was waking up and screaming, hitting him and crying hysterically. In the end he tried not to let her fall asleep again.  
  
"They were just... they were there, but then they weren't there. They weren't my parents, the were just shells of them." James was holding her close to him.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. There in a better place now. Come on, they wouldn't want you to be so upset now would they. Shhh" He soothed.  
  
"But it's all my fault, if I had just gone in with them.  
  
Some one killed them, someone magical. If I wasn't magic, they were after me, weren't they. Oh James what have I done?" She sobbed hysterically.  
  
"Lily, it's not your fault, you couldn't help it. Shh now, shh." And this is how they spent the rest of the evening. Lily having sudden out bursts and James soothing her.  
  
Standing looking down at the worthless soul who knelt before him, the dark lord grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm impressed. Killing the Mudbloods parents. Yes a very good move. She will be ours before we know it." Lucius looked up at his master.  
  
"I'm glad you're pleased with my work, my liege." He replied slimily.  
  
"Yes, you will have the honour of testing my newest revelation. Lucius, hold out you left arm." Lucius complied. The dark lord held his wand so it was millimetres from Malfoys arm. Then with a whispered spell and a malicious grin, a black ray spurted from the end of his wand and Malfoy screamed bloody murder.  
  
The dark lord was greatly amused by his supporters pain and made the pain last a little longer than necessary. When he was finished, he requested to see the arm once more.  
  
And there plain as daylight on Malfoys left forearm shone a black skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. "Ah magnificent." The dark lord said admiring his handy work. "This will be how I summon you when I need you from now on. As soon as this shines you must apperate to my side." Malfoy looked on the verge of passing out, but nodded reluctantly.  
  
Meanwhile, in Godric's Hollow the house that had just gotten calm since Christmas day was about to be viscously shaken once more. Mr Black, Mr Crouch and Professor Dumbledore had all come round to talk about the Evans' deaths. This could not be good.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at Lily and Petunia.  
  
"Miss Evans, I'm afraid that your parents deaths were no accident. The symbol you saw floating over your house, it was the symbol of the new dark lord, who is rising quite rapidly. It seems he has acquired quite a few supporters." Lily had tears welling in her eyes again.  
  
"So... so... they were... he...?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that, Lord Voldemort murdered your parents."  
  
"But... but why? Why them?" Lily sobbed. Petunia just sat there astonished. "Well he seems to be attacking Muggles and Muggle borns at the moment. We are to believe that he is trying to clean society of all those he does not deem worthy.  
  
But we think this is not why he targeted your parents, we think that he may have been after you, Lillian. We think that maybe he wants to eliminate you early before you are too much of a threat." Dumbledore looked at James who was trying to hold Lily closer as if Voldemort was there and he was trying to protect her, then to Lily who was trying to digest this new information and still get over her parents deaths at the same time. He knew this was not going to be the most pain they would suffer, they still had so much to live through. Suddenly Petunia jumped up, suddenly aware of her surroundings.  
  
"SO YOU MEAN THE REASON I HAVE NO PARENTS NOW, IS BECAUSE MY FREAK OF A SISTER IS SOME TARGET FOR SOME FREAKY PHSYCO MAGICIAN WHO MURDERED THEM? AND YOU FREAKS ARE JUST SITTING HERE CALMLY DISCUSSING IT AND NOT AFTER HIM TO PUT HER IN JAIL? BLOODY TYPICAL! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAKS!"  
  
"Jail?" James asked confused.  
  
"Like azkaban." Lily sobbed.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS AZKABAN?"  
  
"A wizard prison. My dear." Mr Black stepped in. "Now listen, it is not Lily's fault that the dark lord killed your parents. I know you have been through a great ordeal, but lets not take it out on your sister."  
  
"Not even the dementors could keep the dark lord at bay." Crouch added. "He needs to be destroyed."  
  
"What is a dementor?" Petunia said in a very distressed tone.  
  
"The dementors guard Azkaban. When one even comes near you it feels like you'll never be happy again." James explained.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENCE. WHERES YOUR PHONE I'M RINGING VERNON."  
  
"Petunia, Wizards don't use phones." Lily whispered timidly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T HAVE PHONES!?!" After shouting endless amounts of abuse at Lily Petunia finally was taken to the Dursleys residence by Dumbledore. But it left Lily in a state less then desirable.  
  
Ever since Petunia left, Lily was walking around in a stupor. She wasn't herself, but that could be understood as she had just lost both parents whom she loved dearly and both her and her sister were blaming her for their deaths.  
  
James and Claire were as accommodating as they could be for her. And the day before the 2 seventh years were due back at school James was finally able to get Lily to eat something. Which was just as well because James was about to take her to the hospital because she looked close to passing out.  
  
He didn't know how things were going to work at Hogwarts as she didn't go to sleep until the early hours of the morning, and she couldn't do so without him by her side. Even then she would wake up in cold sweats having nightmares of how she imagined her parents murders. She couldn't face it. But then if she had lessons and routine again, the maybe, just maybe it would help her on the road to recovery. The next day, Lily and James boarded the Hogwarts express. It hadn't been much of a Christmas.  
  
But thankfully as not many people had gone home for the occasion they were able to get a compartment all to themselves. Well Sirius found them after a few minutes of them settling down. He went straight up to Lily and gave her a hug, which was very welcome.  
  
"I'm so sorry 'bout your parents Lil's. I know it's hard. But you'll get through it. You've got me and of course James. We'll help you." Lily managed a fait smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks." She whispered on the verge of tears again.  
  
Lily laid her head on James' lap and fell asleep quite quickly for once, whilst James and Sirius were talking to each other.  
  
"So your dad told you about Lily's parents?" James asked. "Yeah, he told me about you know who being after her too... and well, he told me not to tell you, but I have to. You're my best mate and you need to know. He's, well, he's.."  
  
"Sirius jus' spit it out." Sirius made a noise as if he were about to spit. "Sirius!" James warned. Sirius' face cracked in to a smile, then just as quickly changed into a frown.  
  
"James, you know who isn't just after Lily, he's after you as well. Dumbledore seems to think that you are both really powerful wizards and he will try and corrupt Lily into joining him, but he want you dead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My dad wouldn't tell me anymore- he said he told me too much all ready. That is was just need to know." James sat back looking pensive.  
  
"Thanks for telling me mate. But do me a favour and don't tell Lily. I think she's been through enough at the moment. I may tell her when the time is right." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Aww look at you being all protective over you little woman. How sweet!" He grinned evilly. "I hear wedding bells. Have you set a date yet or are you going to have kiddies first? I mean we aren't in the Stone Age." James laughed sarcastically at his mate's humour.  
  
"Well actually I haven't proposed... yet." Sirius looked at him for a second trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. But he couldn't work it out.  
  
"Prongs? Are you serious? You're not really proposing yet?... Right?"  
  
"Well not now, I'm talking to you now. In fact I wanted to ask you to come and help me find a ring soon. You know there's that nice little place in Hogs..."  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SERIOUS!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Congratulations mate! I know she'll say yes! Ow when you gonna pop the question?"  
  
"Graduation night!" James said dreamily.  
  
"THATS AGES AWAY!" "Shh! Yes I know but that way I have plenty of time to plan it out perfectly. Listen you can't tell anyone, well you can your dad- but no one else. Especially not Peter cause you know he is no good at secrets and I wana tell him and Remus myself, you know nearer the time." Sirius smiled at him wickedly.  
  
"Well, I suppose I can... IF I am best man and God father to your first kid who must be named Sirius, which ever gender." James laughed.  
  
"Excluding your last term, you have a deal." With that they shook hands. James was curious as to why people kept looking into the compartment and pointing, and when he voiced his query Sirius just looked at him nervously.  
  
James looked at his best mate. He had a feeling Sirius was hiding something from him. And he was sure it had something to do with the people staring into his train compartment. He gave his friend a look which clearly said "Tell me!"  
  
"Ok." Sirius started, "So have you been reading the Prophet?" He continued simply.  
  
"No, why what's in it?"  
  
"Well it seems the ministry thinks this dark lord, who killed Lily's parents, that he's a great danger."  
  
Of course he is! Why I'd like to get my wand on him..." "James do you know how many he's killed? How far he's managed to come before the ministry has finally said something publicly? Believe me it's all been top secret. I know quite a bit though, cause my dad's head of all the aurours, and Crouch is head of the whole op. Dad told me a bit about it. That he kills Muggles for fun and stuff- almost like a sport. Well he's really dangerous , he's been rising to power for about 5 years maybe more from what they've found. And only now are they telling the public- I reckon it'll cause some sorta enmity and fear and stuff in the community!"  
  
James sat back looking at his mate.  
  
"So what did the prophet say?" Sirius looked through his robe pockets and pulled out quite a crumpled piece of newspaper. James took it. It had come from the front of the Prophet. He began to read; Rising dark lord.  
  
Today the Ministry of Magic's Mr Crouch, informed us of A dark lord who is rising to power quite rapidly. The wizard who goes by the name Lord Voldemort, and his followers, who have been named death eaters, are the cause of quite a few mysterious disappearances and deaths. This band of people is said to be using the 3 unforgivable curses to get to their means. The Ministry is not releasing this wizards overall aim as of yet but has said to be wary of anyone who seems to be acting suspiciously. Also be wary of the symbol in the upper right hand corner (a snake protruding out of a skulls mouth.) It is the same symbol, which has been cast above the scenes of murders, and mayhem they have caused to show their presence. It is also the symbol, which convicted Robert Potter (Former quidditch player), to Azkaban. This dark lord has committed quite a few murders. His most recent being of Mr Martin Evans and his wife, Mrs Caroline Evans, parents of Muggle born witch Lily Evans, who is co-incidentally in her seventh year at Hogwarts head girl and dating James Potter- son of convicted Robert Potter. She was also the one who displayed a great power at the funeral of Harriet Potter, by protecting her boyfriend with a wandless spell flinging Robert Potter across the room. The ministry claimed they are not looking into any of these connections, but we are not sure as whether or not to believe this.  
  
James looked up from the paper.  
  
"Oh no, so not only does Lily have to put up with her parents deaths but the whole school now knows what happened. No wonder everyone keeps looking in on us." James sighed looking sadly at his sleeping girlfriend, stroking her head at the same time. "Poor dear, it's not as if she's been through enough as it is."  
  
"You can't blame them though. Now every one knows maybe something will happen and it will help?" Sirius said. James looked at him neither believing what Sirius said.  
  
"Why can't we just be left alone though? Its been one thing after another."  
  
"Just morbid curiosity. can't really be helped" Sirius went and sat next to James on the side which Lily wasn't and attempted a brotherly hug. It was a little awkward as James couldn't move with lily on his lap. But it helped. James had been through allot recently, and was busy comforting Lily. It was good to know he could still talk to his best mate and have someone there who he could still rely on. 


	24. Chapter 8 The After Math

Chapter 8- the after math  
  
As the Hogwarts began to pull to a halt James kissed Lily sweetly on the  
lips.  
  
"Honey, were here." He whispered. "You must have been tired, you slept the whole journey." He smiled at her as her eyelashes fluttered and then moved  
apart revealing her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"James, I don't want to go back." She stuttered nervously.  
  
"It'll be ok, I'll be beside you all the way." As they both got up, James gave Lily a hug comforting her and making her feel braver. But being brave  
wasn't a good quality of hers; she'd prefer to hide away.  
  
"Come on Lil's we'll protect you." Sirius stated from where he had been sitting watching them. He got up and linked his arm in hers, James doing the same on the other side of her. They led her to a carriage, which took them up to Hogwarts. But even Lily couldn't ignore all the students getting  
off the train who were staring at her.  
  
"Guys, why is everyone looking at us?" She whispered her voice small and quivering. James and Sirius exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Well, it. err seems that a lot of people may have read about. erm what has happened to you from. erm the err daily prophet." James said. "And they made you out to be very powerful and hinting that all the stuff which happened since my mother died was all connected between us. And well they kinda reported the news of the dark lord, his rising to power." He finished lamely. Lily looked up into his eyes, stopping herself James and Sirius in their tracks.  
  
"So. so... Everyone knows?" Her voice was shaky and full of fright.  
  
"Well, most people. who. who get the daily prophet. It was front page."  
  
Lily started crying. She already had to handle her parent's deaths; all she needed now was the whole school staring at her, seeing how she was and saying sorry for her loss. She didn't want any extra attention especially for such a delicate matter. She couldn't face the school, not yet. James sensed this. "Lily would you like to go up to the heads common room with Sirius. I'll go in to the great hall and have a quiet word with Dumbledore and get him to send a house elf up with some food."  
  
"Ok. That sounds good. Thanks, but I'm not hungry." James frowned at her. She was deathly pale and had lost quite a bit of weight in just one week. The sparkle in her eyes was faint and her hair was less vibrant.  
  
"You're eating something even if I have to force you." He stated firmly. Sirius led her up to the heads common room slowly, as she felt very fragile to him like a porcelain figurine, which could break at any moment.  
  
"Sirius, what happened to your mother?" Lily questioned when they were seated on the opposing sofas in the heads common room. Sirius looked at her cautiously. He thought James would have told her.  
  
"You don't know?" She shook her head. "Well, she, she died a few years back. During child birth."  
  
"Ow, I'm sorry." She replied guiltily, regretting having asked now.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Do you ever get scared? Like scared you'll forget her?" She choked out.  
  
"I was at first. But I know I'll never forget her. And she'll always be with me in here." Sirius paused pointing to his heat. "And you will never forget your parents, you loved them dearly they will always be a part of you. Instead of mourning their deaths you should celebrate what a life they had. They would want you to go on with your life and do well for yourself. That's why they had you so you could have those opportunities, so you could live your life and be successful. And you are Lily; James saw it from the moment he met you. He knew you were a powerful witch and he proved that to me he proved that to you he proved that to the teachers and the ministry. But he would never have been able to do so without you believing in yourself. I know it won't be easy but you have to move on." Lily looked at him sceptically. "When I say move on, it's not that final because you an always take the memories you shared with your parents and love with you." Sirius smiled and sat next to lily placing his arm around her shoulders. "I'll always be here to talk to. You know that. I've lost a parent; James never had a proper parent. We're both here for you." Lily gave him a watery smile and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Sirius, you know you're right. They would want me to move on and get good NEWTs and be the best in the field I choose to go into."  
  
Mean while James had entered the great hall, and like at the welcoming feast at the beginning of the year the hall fell quiet. He walked down the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. He smiled nervously at Remus and Peter, and made his way to Dumbledore. Every person's eyes followed him. Where was Lily they thought? It had been well known that they were dating and that they normally entered the hall together.  
  
"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore questioned, yet he seemed far from curious as to why James was there.  
  
"Sir I've come to ask your permission for Lily, Sirius and myself to have our dinner in the head students lounge? As Lily doesn't feel quite up to facing the school tonight." Dumbledore gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'll notify the house elves to bring you some food. It is best that Miss Evans only has to emerge when she feels comfortable to. Although I would prefer you to coax her into it sooner rather then later as it only gets harder the longer it's left."  
  
"Yes sir. And don't worry about the house elves I'll get them sorted. Thank you." James turned and started making his way back out of the still silent great hall. He glared around and every one turned and began talking swiftly.  
  
"JAMES!" Crystal called from the Ravenclaw table. James headed towards her. "James how's Lily? Poor thing. Is there any way we can help?" James gave her a warm smile.  
  
"She's as can be expected having just had both parents murdered." He said grimly. Then thinking about what Dumbledore had just said, carried on. "Yeah, can you come to the Head common room tonight and see Lil's for me? I want her to get settled in and that might help a bit?" Crystal smiled widely.  
  
"Course we will." And James gave her swift instructions on how to get there and the password; he did the same with Remus and Peter, then left to get the house elves. 15 minutes later he came through the Head common room door, arms full of butter beers and 5 house elves with plenty of food following him.  
  
"You raided our secret stash mate?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"All in good cause my mate." James replied. "Now Lily I know you didn't really want to face anyone, but your friend were worried about you, so I told them to come up later to see you. Is that ok?" Lily got up and kissed her boyfriend passionately on the lips.  
  
"I love you, you know. Always thinking of me." She hugged him and he looked at Sirius, surprised- who just winked at him and finally he hugged her back.  
  
"I love you too." He said happily, his Lily was returning to him. Later on that evening Crystal, Haley, Andi, Remus and Peter entered the heads common cautiously. Lily stood up and the all exchanged nervous glances. Then suddenly all 3 girls jumped on Lily embracing her in a tight group hug, all crying and commiserating her loss. The boys all looked at each other dazed. They'd never really seen girl's affections for each other before. It took them back a bit. For them it would be brotherly hug or a manly slap on the back. Not a big heap of touchy feely cryey stuff. James Remus and peter just looked at each other stunned. But Sirius seemed amused.  
  
"And me, I'm sorry too!" He exclaimed jumping in the middle. The girls all laughed at him and Andi slapped him upside the head. He grinned at her as if to say do that again!  
  
"What next? We all going to put night dresses on and have a pillow fight?" He asked more hopefully then jokingly.  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you'd look too good in a nighty." Lily replied smirking. James was glad to see her coming into herself.  
  
"Well I think it would show off my gorgeous legs a treat. But honestly all I can say is, I wouldn't have to see me and I would get to see you in one."  
  
*COUGH* James coughed loudly and Sirius grinned at him sheepishly. "Do you mind keeping your pervy mind off my girl friend." He grinned Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I would... But she's such a pretty lass it's hard not to!" James jumped on him and they rolled around having a play fight causing the others to laugh. Then James sat next to Lily pretending to be the injured soldier and she fussed ruefully over him. Sirius tried the same with Andi but instead got another slap. So he resorted to Remus. Later that night, after they had all had a general chat, everyone left, except Lily and James. As Lily had fallen asleep again on James' lap and he was unable to move. But he didn't mind. He laid his head back and hugged Lily closer to him protecting her from all the troubles their world had come into. The next morning when James woke up, it took him a minute to realise where he was and when he did he noticed Lily was missing. On a further inspection he saw his school robes hanging over the opposite sofa. He looked at his watch and found he only had 20 minutes till lessons began He jumped up quickly, throwing on his school robes. Not pausing until he heard a small giggling behind him. He turned and met a pair of emerald eyes, sparkling into his own- their old sparkle, the one he fell in love with.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"I overslept." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Just as well I had the common sense to get your uniform for you then. And..." She held up 2 plates of food. "I've been to the kitchen!" He smiled at her.  
  
"What would I do with out you?" he said.  
  
"I don't know." She giggled, "But you have your shirt on inside out!" He looked down at his half-done up shirt and blushed. Which only made her giggle more.  
  
"So you're going to lessons?" He asked.  
  
"Yep. That's why I have my uniform on." She joked.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better." He smiled a small unsure smile at her. And Lily's eyes began to fill with water.  
  
"Well I don't... but, well they wouldn't want me to mope around. They'd want me to be happy and do well in my NEWT's- I'm gonna them proud." She began to pull herself together, "Plus, someone's gotta keep you in check, don't they." She gave him a watery grin and he hugged her.  
  
What we got first?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I've got transfiguration and you my man have potions with the Slytherins." He groaned whilst doing up his tie loosely. They had quick breakfast and set off for their lessons. Lily met up with her fellow Ravenclaw mates- they were all pleased to see her getting on with her life and not moping around. Allot of people were giving Lily stares, suprised she was back so soon. Professor Mcgonagal was one of these. She gave Lily a quick glance and a look of mild admiration and then went on with her role call. Her classmates were also all craning their necks to get a better look at her- probably to see if she was crying or something. But she summoned the strength inside herself to ignore it. She put 110% into her lesson and managed to be the first to transfigure all of the animals in front of her to water goblets. And at the end of the class she was sat proudly admiring her 7 water goblets in front of her. She had also received 5 points to Ravenclaw for answering a couple of questions correctly. As everyone was leaving Mcgonagall called her to stay behind, beaming at her. Seeing Mcgonagall smile was rare- let alone this.  
  
"Miss Evans, I am so proud of you. That has to have been the best performance I have seen from you."  
  
"Well in light o0f recent events I wanted to prove myself that I can do anything... I want to think my parents would be proud of me and that they did not die in vein."  
  
"Well keep it up and you will easily over ride my top students. I dare say they are more mischief then their worth... Ah Mr Potter. What can I do for you?" James was standing against the doorframe, arms crossed and grinning smugly.  
  
"Talking about me again professor? Ah well it can't be helped." Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah says the boy who can't even put his shirt on the right way..."  
  
"I actually came to escort Miss Evans to her next lesson." He cut in.  
  
Mcgonagal looked at him sternly. "I believe you just had potions? Did you not? May I ask how you managed to make it up here in time for the bell?" James put on an Innocent smile (Or the best one he could achieve!)  
  
"Well, Mr dear old Professor dismissed me early."  
  
"Is that so?" James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out the door.  
  
"Ow by the way she may be talking with you about a detention or something?" He yelled behind them. Lily looked at him crossly.  
  
"You got sent out?"  
  
"But for you." James said, giving her big puppy dog eyes. She weakened and smiled kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I'm still cross." She said grinning at his expression and ran off, James chasing her. But as she rounded the corner she bumped into some very unwelcome people. Severus Snape was talking to a group of his fellow Slytherins Snape looked down at his feet to see the cause of the sudden disruption to his little conversation.  
  
"Ow lookey it's the head mudblood." Lily scowled at him, getting up and dusting herself off at the same time. "I'd be careful where you walk these day's Mudblood. Filth like you isn't welcome these days and you'll be going the same way as you pathetic Muggle parents. Hopefully sooner rather than later. Ow look, the blood traitor is here to protect his girlfriend." The group of Slytherins laughed again.  
  
"Lily..." James said out of breath after having chased her so far. James saw Lily, then Snape and furrowed his eyebrows. Snape saw him looking at Lily then purposely stood in front of her, his friends circling around her also. There was now no way of James reaching her easily.  
  
"Potter." Snape spat. "Can we help you?"  
  
"Yeah move, now." James said stepping forward.  
  
"Ow but I would. It's just we quite fancied a little. lets say, chat. With your little mudblood of a girlfriend. Don't worry, we won't hurt her. We were merely telling her how happy we were for her." Snape continued taunting James, egging him on so he got really angry. "How she must be so pleased to finally get rid of the scum, some people would have called her parents." Lily who was being held back by Avery (who happened to be 10 times the size she was) broke free and jumped at Snape. Who was laughing silkily. Avery grabbed her again and James started for him. Snape was brushing his robs where Lily had touched them. "Ugh I'm going to have to send these to be washed now." He said cruelly, a malicious grin playing across his face. "Did that comment hurt? Ow I'm awfully sorry for stating the truth." He turned to James whilst Lily struggled against Avery. "Now you, your dad was a top man. I enjoyed talking to him. Always had his morals in the right place. How he managed to raise a blood traitor is beyond me." James was seething, then Avery pushed Lily who was struggling against him and she fell to the floor with a loud thump and an "Ow" that did it. James lunged forward his fists in front of him, hitting every thing in reaching distance, which happened to mainly be Snapes, face. The male Slytherins all bundled on top of James who was loosing the battle badly- He had always been the one to come off better in a fight but this was at least 5 on one. Lily was on the floor and the 3 Slytherin girls were shouting egging Snape and his cronies on. Lily needed to help her boyfriend quickly; he'd be unconscious if it continued. She grabbed her wand and bellowed a spell.  
  
"Restrictium!" instead of just one of the boys falling to the ground, bound in rope, they all did. Including James. The 3 girls looked at Lily as though she was some sort of freak and ran off scared she would hex them.  
  
She muttered the counter curse pointing her wand at James who got up slowly looking worse for wear. He was squinting through one eye, which was all puffy and red, his nose and lip were both bleeding and he seemed to have a limp when he walked towards her. Lily supported James and as they left Lily looked back at the Slytherins.  
  
"I hope you're happy with yourselves. You may have just held me back Insulted the hell out of me and Beat my boyfriend up. But at the end of the day who won the battle? I'm not sure but where I'm standing, your all laying on your backs tied up, awaiting Professor Mcgonagal who will be here to sort you out with detentions, once I tell her of what just happened. Your the ones who have just had 10 points taken off Slytherin for you actions EACH by the head girl. And at the end of the day you're the ones who will get their come uppance for being foul minded in thinking you are superior in this world against Muggle borns. You are not superior- no one is. And one day those who believe they are will have to come crashing down to earth with a big thud. I will personally make sure of it EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" Lily looked at them again triumphantly this time. And helped her injured boyfriend to the hospital wing which he insisted he didn't need to go to.  
  
She then went and found the deputy head who was disgusted by the actions of her pupils and rushed off to find the head of Slytherin to discus their punishment. So at the end of the day Lily had only managed to attend the first and last lesson. She had spent the morning waiting for James to be sorted out. Luckily Madame Pomfrey was able to fix him up real good; he was only left with his limp and the remains of his black eye, which would heal by the next morning. . But nobody failed to notice their disappearance. And at lunch when James came limping into the great hall being helped by Lily, no one knew what to think. Every one had looked up to James, thinking he could win any battle. He was smart, funny and until now indestructible. Of course rumours went flying round, but James thought that they could all believe what they wanted- he was used to this by now. Lily went to join the Griffindor table to sit next to her injured soldier, who this time really was injured. And he looked after his little flower, because of course this was their first meal in the great hall since before their dreaded Christmas holiday. Together they had accumulated an awful lot of attention. So Sirius brought it upon himself to draw it away from them and to him instead. He climbed up on to the Griffindor table and muttered a careful spell. His wand was now a microphone and he began to sing a sappy love song.  
  
"When I was young, I never needed anyone. And making love was just for fun. But now it's gone." (Authors note this song I decided was perfect but I don't really know the lyrics so bear with me!) He looked over to the Ravenclaw table and pointed his wand there saying a charm and pretty sparkly confetti began to fall over Andi, who was scowling. "All by my seeeelf, do wana be all by myself anymore." He jumped off his table onto the Ravenclaw table standing before Andi, still singing. The crowd was all staring their way, clapping along, cheering and wolf whistling. Sirius, who had an absolutely awful singing voice (But didn't care), loved every second. Andi however was less than impressed. Just as suddenly as Sirius had started he stopped, put his wand away, knelt in front of Andi and whispered something in her ear. She stood up outraged, slapped him shouting,  
  
"NO I WILL NOT. AND DON'T CALL ME ANDROMEDA!!!!!" and she stormed out of the hall. Crystal stood up to.  
  
"What did you say to her?" She asked.  
  
"I asked her out." Sirius stated dreamily touching his red raw face where she had hit him, sighing. "Women." He was heard saying as he jumped off the table and re took his seat opposite James. He and Lily were laughing at him.  
  
"You shouldn't wind her up like that, you know Sirius. If she had thought you were, well, serious, then she could've been really hurt." Lily stated through her smile. Sirius got back up heading out of the hall.  
  
"But I was Serious!" He muttered to himself disappointedly. Then he grinned and said. "But hard to get is more fun." Over the next few weeks Lily came out of her shell allot more. She seemed dependant on James who looked after her like a gentleman. He never once complained. She would be attending her parents funeral in the Easter holidays, James wanted to go with her but she insisted on going by herself, that she had already bee a burden to him and that she needed to be alone to be able to say goodbye properly to them. But that was in a couple of weeks time. Meanwhile James had his own worries- or more like reliefs. He had been sent an official Ministry letter in forming him that his father Robert Potter had passed away in Azkaban. James was truly glad; he no longer had to worry about him. Peter and Crystal were always in each other's pockets and Haley had become a permanent member at the Slytherin table. She had clearly changed. She no longer hung around with her Ravenclaw friends using one-word answers if they dared talk to her. Rabastan Lestrange had taken her under his wing and corrupted her sweet ways. Finally Sirius had taken to stalking Andi. He would wait for her after class as James would for Lily (They usually got sent out together anyway) then he would follow her around asking her out, trying to take her hand- anything. But she always blew him off, often retreating to the library as she knew how he had vowed not to step foot in their. It was like claiming "Sanctuary" In a church! She was untouchable. Sirius had even gonna as far as charming both his own and Andromeda's robes red on valentines day- having his and hers robes! He also sent her a dozen roses and cast a spell on a suit of armour to follow her round the corridors sprinkling her with pink heart shaped confetti. Andi wasn't impressed nor was filch for that matter. Later that night she stormed into the great hall and in front of everyone she gave him a what for.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ANNOY ME SOOOOOO MUCH?" She bellowed. Everyone in the hall stopped talking to see what was going on.  
  
"I would have thought it would be quite nice being chased by one of Hogwarts finest bachelors." Sirius smirked.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU ONE OF HOGWARTS FINEST BACHELORS? THAT'S A GOOD ONE! MORE LIKE HOGWARTS FINEST BIGHEADED BAFOON WHO ONLY KNOWS HOW TO PARADE AROUND LIKE HE'S SOMETHING SPECIAL, WHEN HE CLEARLY IS NOT!!!" Sirius looked at her a little hurt.  
  
"I just wanted to go out with you." He stated.  
  
"Well, I said no... And I meant it." Sirius frowned.  
  
"You are just so scared because your parents don't love each other any more and you don't want to feel like that! You're afraid if you go out with someone they will break your heart." Sirius said that in a whisper so nobody else heard. It seemed to hit a nerve as well.  
  
"That's not true." She replied in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Really- then how many boyfriends have you had?" Andi looked at him hurt clear in her eyes; she turned and left the great hall. Sirius watched her until she left then hit his head against the table and left it there.  
  
Later on that night he had Lily attacking him seeing what he had said, because Andi had been in her room crying ever since. Sirius just looked straight through her not really acknolaging her presence. She looked at James for help.  
  
"He's been like that ever since it happened. I think he really, really likes her. Even when he was after Claire he never acted like this. In fact he's never really showed any emotion when it comes to girls."  
  
"Yeah he's acting like prongs did when he first liked Lily and she told him she liked Sirius." Remus added. Lily blushed at the embarrassing thought of her past.  
  
But what ever they felt for each other, from that point on, both Andi and Sirius blanked the other whenever they saw each other. They had hurt themselves deep and the wounds would be hard to heal. The next few months passed so quickly for the seventh years. They had been piled with so much homework and revision; even the Marauders were struggling with it. Instead of using the headroom to make out, Lily and James were now using it to study peacefully and to avoid getting caught up in the Andi Vs Sirius rivalry. This was their space where they could be alone and even though they were busy concentrating, they were still together.  
  
But unlike James and unlike Peter, Remus didn't have a girlfriend to escape to and had to endure Sirius going on about how much he hated Andi 24/7. Then he would escape and bump into Andi who would go on about how much she hated Sirius 24/7. He felt like just locking them in a room together and refusing to let them out until they admitted they like one another. An intriguing thought. How else could they have hurt each other so much with those petty words?  
  
It was now the Easter holidays and James was holding Lily round the waist hugging her good bye. He had a foreboding feeling and didn't want to let go. But she had to; she needed to say good bye to her parents. James wasn't going but had insisted that she stayed with Claire who was more than happy to look after her. Lily gave him a last kiss.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled.  
  
"Owl me when you get there?" He asked like a mother worrying about her daughter.  
  
"Course." She replied. And as the whistle blew, she stepped onto the train. James watched as it left. He had a weird feeling of her departing on her own; it felt like a sign of what was to come. But he wiped that thought out of his mind and set off back up to the castle him and Sirius had allot of planning to do and it was the perfect opportunity with out Lily there. That week James was restless with out Lily there to talk to. So he and Sirius ended up in Hogsmeade every day. On the Monday James and Sirius were chilling in the 3 broomsticks, chatting to Madame Rosemerta and helping James write his graduation speech.  
  
On the Tuesday Sirius went with James to choose the smartest dress robes they could find. He wanted to look the best he could.  
  
On the Wednesday they ordered some floral decorations for James to decorate the lake area with. They would arrive graduation morning.  
  
On Thursday James and Sirius went ring shopping. James had managed to measure Lily's ring finger one night when she had fallen asleep on his lap after having studied so hard. It was actually quite convenient. They searched every shop in Hogsmeade for the perfect ring and just as lick would have it, in the only shop left, they found it. The dusty, shabby old shop had not looked much to the naked eye but when entered, it had a wide variety of rare metals and precious stones. On just briefly scanning the shelves, James had found what he wanted. It was 24 carrot gold finished with a square cut emerald which was such a deep, intense green, it could only match one thing in James' mind. Lily's eyes. When he looked at the ring he could see Lily wearing it. He could see her saying yes. He bought it. And it found itself being locked in his trunk.  
  
On the Friday James and Sirius found themselves back in the 3 broomsticks this time working on James' proposal.  
  
Remus and Peter had began to wonder about their mates sudden disappearances and that night questioned them about it.  
  
"Guys, where have you been going so much recently?" Remus said to them.  
  
"Yeah, we've had a whole week off and not one prank has been done." Peter added. James and Sirius exchanged a shifty grin and James nodded. Sirius stood before them all in a noble manor.  
  
"Gentlemen, we are good friends. No. The best of friends. We have grown up together. Played juvenile pranks with each other and caused this school mayhem, beyond all expectations. Now I am not saying any of this will stop. However there comes a time where a boy turns into a man and he has to act more Sirius. I mean Serious. And it seems that our own James is now coming of age as he is readying himself to take the next step in his life. He is attaching the old ball and chain, as one may say." James thumped Sirius in the shoulder. "Ouch!"  
  
"Somewhere in all that rubbish, Sirius basically said it. I'm going to ask Lily to marry me." He grinned. Remus and Peter's mouths dropped in shock.  
  
"But you're only 18?" Remus whispered.  
  
"And I can't imagine a day in my life I would want to spend with out her." James replied without any room for argument.  
  
Mean while Lily was sitting next to he parents newly put up graves, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She had put a single white Lily on top of each and was just sitting drowning in her own thoughts. It was a couple of hours ago that she had been watching their coffins being placed delicately down the newly dug holes. And now it seemed final. She would never see her parents again. Never hear their voice or feel their touch. It was all a little unbearable. She buried her head in her hands, not noticing the small cloaked woman standing behind her watching her, greedily.  
  
"Terrible to lose someone you loved. Isn't it?" She said quietly taking a place next to Lily. "My great grandmother left this world a year ago today, wonderful woman she was, standing up in the ministry for what is best for our kind." Lily looked up, her eyes meeting the beautiful heavy lidded ones of the woman who stood before her. Was Lily talking about what she thought she was? "Our world". "You're Lily Evans aren't you? Your parents, they were murdered weren't they?" Bellatrix Black said straight to the point. She had no time, nor patience for heirs and graces for this common mudblood. She was here on her master's orders and she would get on with it.  
  
Lily nodded. Bellatrix smiled in a sympathetic manor.  
  
"That must be awful. Your going out with Robert Potters son aswell aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, James." Lily stated not knowing who this was and slightly bothered about how much she seemed to know.  
  
"Well, if I were you I'd be rather worried." Bellatrix said in an off hand manor.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if my parents had been murdered because of me, and I knew there was some kind of evil dark lord after me. I'd be scared he'd go after the people I loved." Lily took this in, this lady, who ever she was, was right. James was in danger- and because of her. She turned around to ask the lay more, but she had gone.  
  
Bellatrix had apperated away to safety laughing to herself how people could trust their friends let alone the "Kindness" of strangers. 


	25. Chapter 9 A sour end

Chapter 9- A sour end  
  
After dwelling soley on her brief encounter with the mysterious woman for the remaining time of her holidays, Lily was now heading back to Hogwarts. She sat the train journey revising, sifting through spell book after spell book, making colour co-ordinated nites and sorting through pages of mock questions. By the time the train pulled to a hault she was exhausted. But looking out the window she caught the glance of an eager Griffindor, who looked as though he was freezing and had been waiting around for ages, but truly delighted she was here.  
  
Love, it's what we're willing to live for, yet what we're willing to die for. You can leave some one because you love someone, and what you're willing to sacrifice is more than noble and brave. A worthy deed of dear Griffindor, yet that is not to suggest that other founders are not capable of this gesture.  
  
Lily seeing her one true love left her belongings, ran outside and flung herself unto her expectant boyfriend.  
  
"Miss me then?" he grinned sarcastically.  
  
"More than the sun if it failed to shine." She replied. James escorted the petite head girl to a thestral drawn carridge and they rode to the beautiful castle arm in arm.  
  
With just one week to go until the newts, the seventh years were extremely tense. Even James "Mr smart" "mr cool" was found handing out detentions to anyone who disturbed the peacefulness of the common room, class room or even the great hall at dinner , breakfast or lunch. A few people (Crystal included) even had to go to madame pomfrey as they were becoming ill of nerves and stress. Much like Lily was in her 5th year.  
  
NEWT Defence against the dark arts  
  
This was the notice outside the great hall after breakfast had been eaten. The seventh years waited outside in their respective houses waiting to be called in and sat in althabetical order. The air was thin and tesion could be felt throughout. This was their written exam, the practical would be taken later on that day. Lily gave James a last encouraging sqeeze of the hand and went to join her other house members. Crystal did the same with Peter and Haley the same with Rabastan. And suddenly the doors swung open and the dawnting site of rows and rows of tables containing pieces of parchment was before them. The heads of houses called out the names of their house members in alphabetical order and told them where to sit. And then it begun. The first of many tests to come. It became hard to concentrate as the noise of quills filled the air and the odd shuffle of parchment being moved up. James finished his no problem, this was a subject he had great strength in as well as every other subject he took. Not to be modest. And after 3 hours of writing everyone had had enough of defence against the dark arts to last a life time. Unfortunately for them they had another hour and a half of practical on it this after noon. They had to fight against dark creatures, deflect a few hexes and curses and be abe to idetify when people had been put uder several different curses. everyone in their group seemed to have done ok except peter who had come out with a slight wobble from the jelly legs curse which had managed to get through the sheild he had put up. And this is how the remainder of their tests went- slowly. At one point it seemed as though they would never end. Lily thought she did ok in most of her exams. She was a little worried about her transfiguration, but James reassured her that she would be fine. Lily didn't like to say that she had done well in any of her exams because she didn't like to be over confident- get her hopes up then fail misrebly. Unlike Sirius who swore if he didn't get an Outstanding in every exam he'd be thoroughly suprised.  
  
They were all looking forward to the day that they would finally be over.  
  
Finally the exams came to an end and the seventh years were free. That was it they never had to learn a thing again if that was their choice. They shared mixed feelings- some were scared,At least before they knew where they would be and what they would be doing. others were excited and a few were over joyed. Lily wasn't sure which side of the exams she preferred. She had a rough idea of what she would do, she had written a few people and was awaiting their. It would just take a lot of bravery and determination on her part to follow through with it.  
  
James was over joyed, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He had everything set for graduation night- well his plans. He and lily still had a bit of planning for the ball to go through. And that's how they spent their last two weeks of freedom- planning a ball. And of course The Marauders needed one Mahusive finale of a prank. One which would be talked about for years after they had left. They also needed to plant their two most helpful items of mischief. Their map and their book. The latter was the easy option. They hid the book formally known as the PG in a secret passage by the charms corridor. They figured anyone who found the passage(as it was hidden well) would deem worthy of using their ideas and adding to them. The map however was different. They needed to make sure whoever got hold of it was as mischeivous as they were. So they would plant it where they would have a problem getting to it. Filch's office. James and Sirius started a dung bomb war with Peeves the poltergeist who of course retalliated. And Filch was straight after them, threatening them with the usual- detention, expulsion, torture (Ha they were leaving in a few days!) and he chased them as they ran off. they stopped round a corner knowing he was still following closely and began to talk to each other making sure he heard.  
  
"James, if we get caught with this make Filch'll be able to get us for sure!" Sirius said trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"You're right," James continued. "Let's leave it here. We can always come back for it later. If we have it on us we'll get done cause it is bad and highly dangerous!" Suirius grinned.  
  
"Ok we'll leave it under this statue of Gordon the Gullible."  
  
"UNDER GORDON THE GULLIBLE!" James repeated slowly making sure Filch caught every sillable. "Quick lets go." And they ran off.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter and Remus were tailing Filch under James' invisibility cloak, making sure he picked it up (He did) and that he didn't actually work out how to use it. They laughed as he stood staring at the blank parchment then started muttering things to himself. They knew he couldn't manage it as he was a squib, and you needed a wand to oporate it. It was a job well done. Only the best of mischeif makers would get their hands on it. Maybe even one of their future children.  
  
The Slytherins were discussing a few leaving plans aswell. Rabastan had received an owl from his brothers fiancee saying she had tipped the boat and she just needed to get an insider. Rabastan and Snape had put their heads together and formed the perfect plan. So evil the Dark lord himself would've been proud.  
  
"Come on babe, you would do it if you loved me. It's not as though we're splitting up." Rabastan said to his girlfriend. She looked at him warily. "Come on my love, you know I would do it for you."  
  
"I... You... I can't." She stuttered.  
  
"Do it or we're through!" He said sharply, then walked off leaving Haley crossed between doing what was right and what would keep the man she loved. Well it wasn't as if they were her friends any more.  
  
So she shared a dorm with them- they didn't want to know her any more. They couldn't accept that she was dating a Slytherin. Her mind was made. She would do it.  
  
Two nights before Graduation, Haley hunted Peter down. He was heading out of the great hall. She knew he was meeting Crystal soon in the library. Rabastan had found it out for her. This was it.  
  
"Hey Peter." She smiled at him walking up. She decidied to completely ignore the expression he had given her. One of utter confusion.  
  
"Whats up Haley?" He asked her.  
  
"Huh," She sighed. "Not much really. It's a little depressing. My friends aren't really talking to me, not now. And I broke up with my boyfriend a few days ago." She put on a fake expression of saddness. Peter looked at her with pity.  
  
"Ow, thats to bad. I'm sure things'll work out. I'll talk to Cris for you if you want, I'm sure she's missing you." Haley smiled at his sympathy and placed a hand on his forearm.  
  
"Thank you, but please don't. It's up to me to make the first move... Plus" She looked at him seductively, squeasing his arm. "I'd much rather talk to you." Peter tried to move away, but it was all happening to fast. One second Peter was talkin to Haley the next she was forcing her lips against his the next he was kissing her back. He had never been one to give in to temptation. Finally the last second that night which had mattered to him critically was the scream he heard. It was that scream that mattered. It had been the noise of the end of his relationship. He had been with his girl for about a year and now he would never have anything as good. He pulled from Haley who was grinning like a hyenna and *SLAP* That hurt.  
  
*Slap* He didn't feel that one? Was his face already numb from pain? No Crystal had slapped Haley too.  
  
"You home wrecking tramp. It wasn't enough that you had to go off with that... that Slytherin, you go and ruin things for me too!" She turned to Peter. "We're through, I thought I could trust you- obvisly not." She turned round and walked away, trying her hardest not to cry. She refused to let them see they had gotten to her.  
  
Peter looked at Haley outreaged.  
  
"What did you do that for?" He yelled.  
  
"Listen pete." She poked him playfully in the chest. "In 2 days exactly, we're going to be entering the REAL world. I did that to you to help you. SHE is not living in the real world- the real world you're either on the side who wins or the side who thinks they will win. But they are seriously wrong. Just look at your friends. James- parents dead. Lily parents dead. Remus is always ill. Sirius his mothers dead and he was expelled last year for admitting he had done something wrong. Crystal, well you just wirtnessed that one. And me all I did was date someone different and they all turned on me! Compare sides and there will always be a sure winner. Choose the one you want." And with that she walked off leaving Peter to think about what had just happened and what she had just told him.  
  
She had started a cog turning in his head, one which was extremely dangerous to his friends and one which would haunt them in later years.  
  
Mean while it had done a satisfactory job of putting a small crack between the girls and the boys. The girls siding with Crystal and the boys siding with Peter. Evidently causing more friction between the group.  
  
So now Crystal hated Peter, Andi and Sirius still dispised each other, Haley had long ago parted ways from everyone and was now just as welcome as the giant squid was to their group. Remus had never really been one to get in anyones bad books and Lily and James were still very much in love. However, the Marauders siding point blank with Peter gave James no favour.  
  
Lily's friends were talking him down non stop and she herself was annoyed with his decision. This just made her plans easier.  
  
The morning of graduation, James and Lily were extremly excited. Thier fued aside, they begun to decorate the great hall. Both had a weight in their stomaches, neither one was to do with their breakfast or the speech they would later on be delivering. The decorations were magnificent.  
  
Rows of chairs set in different colours were set around a stage which had been erected in the centre of the hall. Each set of coloured chairs representing a house. There were also chairs of plain black on the out skirts of tose, these being for the parents. The stage itself had a chair for each head of house, Lily, James and proffessor Dumbledore. And there was also a podium in the centre. Along the stage and podium were ribons of the house colours entertwined to show the mixing of the houses into the real world. And on the back wall was the Hogwarts coat of arms in all it's glory.  
  
Lily and James stood hand in hand admiring thier wand work. Lily sighed, she was going to miss this.  
  
"You know, I'll always love you." she stated squeezing his hand tighter, as though scared if he let go she'd never again see him. He smiled, this was a good sign for his proposal later on. He had been worried, because all throughout the morning she had been uncharacteristically quiet. He gathered it was due to nerves.  
  
Once the graduation ceremony was complete, the students, teachers and parents would be escorted to the quidditch field where the ball would be held. It was mid July so the weather was warm enough. Lily and James also had the task of decorating this. They put balloons, ribbons and allsorts on the outskirts of the pitch decorated in the house colours . They also charmed confetti to fall out of the air in the same colours and disappear just before it hit the heads of the tallest person. (Well not quite Hagrid height) The set up a stage for a band (The enchanters) and a floor which looked crystal clear was set down as a dance floor.  
  
He an to his room and threw on his dress robes. Both he and Lily had been told to were robes the colour representing their house. So he had a noble red dress robe with golden toggles, cuffs and linning. Looking in the mirror he straightened his glasses and tried to flatten his hair. It didn't work which got him frustrated. In the end he was so annoyed he scruffed it up more. "Hey that's not bad" He thought to himself, so he left it be. James smiled as he unlocked his trunk and found the ring he would later be giving Lily. He placed that in his pocket grabbed his speech from his bed and ran down to Griffindor common room. When he entered he found his mates waiting for him on the couch.  
  
"HES HERE!" Sirius shouted. "MAN OF THE HOUR! OUR HEAD BOY. ON BEHALF OF ALL OF GRIFFINDOR I WOULD LIKE TO WISH YOU GOOD LUCK TONIGHT WITH YOUR SPEECH AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BE DOING!" Sirius started clapping, as did Remus and Peter. Everyone else seemed to get the message and the whole of Griffindor clapped along wishing him good luck. James jumped on one of the tables.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." He started bowing. "I would like to wish you all good luck with your futures. This is our last night at Hogwarts and My fellow seventh years and myselfs last ever. So next year I expect it will be a lot quieter!" He smiled at everyone and jumped down. "Cya later looses!" He said to his mates and went out to meet Lily.  
  
Lily was waiting for him wearing deep blue Ravenclaw robes with a silver Raven printed on it. Her hair was down And she had a faint ble eye shadow on.  
  
"Hey beautiful." James said smiling at her. She smiled weakly back. Lily didn't want to go through with this night. They walked down to the great hall to meet Dumbledore. He smiled as his two top students walked in hand in hand.  
  
"You did a splendid job of decorating." He stated. "I'll tell you what will happen tonight. We will greet all the students and parents giving them a program each, then we will do the presentations of every body's wizarding licences, then we will do speeches each. Then everybody will head out to the quidditch pitch, I will transform the stage into a buffet and put out some tables in here so everyone can help themselves to food when need be. If by any chance it should rain then escort everyone back here please. Ow and the main thing, make sure you have fun."  
  
They went over a few thoughts and queries of the evening then, positioned themselves to greet every one.  
  
All the students started filing in, they had to escort them to the correct section of seating. Then all the parents came, and they were seated around the hall. The students all were wearing black robes with the Hogwarts coat of arms, they would get the opportunity to change later. Then Dumbledore stood up on stage and welcomed everyone. He called the name of each student, in houses and their head of house joined wands with them, muttering a spell which enabled them to use magic outside school wth out being arrested for it. When they had been called, when the retook their seat it changed to black. Once every one had been done, Dumbledore started the first of many speeches that evening.  
  
"Congratulations students, you made it to graduate. You now know enough magic to fly the nest and support yourselves in our world. You will notice that your chair has changed colour to black, the same as your parents or guardians. This is to show you, that you are now an equal. We are all equals. In the real world you don't belong to a house you are all individuals who have equal oppotunites. Only one word of wisdom. If you treat people with the same amount of trust and respect as you yourself would like to be treated, then the world will be a better place. Whatever you give you will receive back 10 times worse. Now a word from you peers. James Potter and head boy." The hall applauded politely as Dumbledore sat down and James took the podium. He looked around at the sea of smiling faces. His sister Claire being one of them.  
  
"Hi, I'd just like to reflect on our time here at Hogwarts. I know everyone will have their different stories of how they found out they had a place. Their first journey here, meeting other witches and wizards from all over the uk and some even from different parts of the world. How Jazz fell into the lake on the boat journey across the lake and Hagrid had to fish her out. How we were all sorted into different houses. How Davy Gudgeon nearly lost an eye to the whomping willow in the second year when we played the great game of &* I know lets see who can get the closest to a tree that will whomp the living daylight out of me! * Remember when Krista started a food fight in the third year, changing everybodies food to cookie dough ice cream. How every body even the teachers were covered from head to toe in the stuff- all because she was fed up of every body asking to copy her home work. We've had some truly memorable times. Most of mine have caused the school a lot of trouble and I have often landed myself in detention. But hey" He turned to the teachers. "Please professors, I beg you to believe me Sirius put me up to all of I!" He grinned as the hall started laughing. And Sirius stood up smirking.  
  
"OK I admit a lot of it was my idea but if you didn't have to help me. I just want to add that It was James Idea to turn Professor Mcgonnagal into a giant chicken!" The hall erupted in laughter again remembering Mcgonnagal's coating of feathers in fifth year.  
  
"Any way, I just want to thank the professors for putting up with us for so long and actually teaching us things. It was a tough job and personally I think you all deserve Orders of Merlin first class for it.  
  
School has taught me the finer lessons in life- how to make friends, how to do magic and holding a party till early hours of the morning WITHOUT sound proofing the walls will cause Professor Mcgonnagal to come in her pyjamas which is a SCARY sight! I wish everyone here good luck." James received a large round of applause sitting down. And Lily took the stage.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans. When I was younger, I never really fitted in, you see I am a muggle born. Before I knew about being a witch, I wasn't able to control my powers and I often did things to which were unordinary to my family. But then when I was eleven I came here and now I could never imagine any other way to live. I am a witch, I am head girl, I hope to gt good NEWTS, but in the end none of that will matter as the most important thing in life is to be a good person. If anything in life I want for my parents to have been proud of me. And I know as long as I choose the correct paths and stay good and incorrupt they would have been. Even if they are not with me now they will always be in my heart telling me right from wrong. My advice to everyone before we leave is to stay on the right path, if something isn't working for you then put some effort into it and make it work. I was taught this by the person who means the most in this world to me." She looked meaningfully to James, mouthing a thank you. "As James said, good luck in the future." Everyone clapped once again as she took her seat. James kissed her on the cheek and took her hand.  
  
"Now each head of house will give awards to the most memorable students in their house." Dumbledore spoke. Professor Sprout stood up.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, Firstly I would like to award Jazz for the best Hogwarts entrance. As mr Potter earlier explained. She fell in to the lake, and was fished out by Hagrid. Yes and then she told me it's because when she was looking over the edge a kappa jumped out at her and made her jump, Ad lose balance.  
  
My second award is to Archibald Tucker for his ever so famous stunt of turning up to the Halloween ball fully costumed as a giant pumpkin a day early! I would like to thank all of my students, you have been wonderful to teach." And professor Spout sat down as Professor knoles stood up.  
  
"The Ravenclaw awards will go to Francis Merriwether for the most determination in getting her charm work correct. After 10 failed attempts, leaving the common room in flames and herself in the hospital wing, she finally mastered the Matonus charm. My other award goes to Christy Birchanger. No one will ever forget when she impersonated professor Dumbledore using whipped cream for a beard. Ravenclaw you have been truly smashing to govern and I am ever so proud that the head girl is one of our own." Everyone clapped and professor Lucifer faced them.  
  
"For Slytherin I would like to award Severus Snape for managing to with stand the rath of cetain others in this year and retailiating giving myself and a lot of opthers a good laugh. And I would also like to award Geoffrey Nott, for a great improvement in his studies. I wish my house great prosperity in the future." Finally professor Mcgonagal took the spot light.  
  
"Good evening, My first Grifindor award goes to Faye anne, for when she had a charm placed on her, turning her world upside down. She didn't move from her position until I myself was fetched. Secondly, this award is joint and to be expected. The most trouble Hogwarts has ever seen was managed by these, messers, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Sirius shouted, "My name should be first!" Mcgonagal smiled down at him as Dumbledore replaced her position.  
  
"We also have some other awards,  
  
Mr Potter and Mr Snape- Biggest rivals,  
  
Miss Spencer- Most magic related incidents and most times in the hospital wing,  
  
Mr Friar- Most times caught sleeping in class,  
  
Miss Evans and Mr Potter- Cutest couple." James' grin broadened. Lily just gulped.  
  
"Mr Black- Most detentions." Sirius stood up proudly waving his hands in the air causing everyone to laugh and applaud him. He sat down hastily however when he caught a glimpse of his fathers frown.  
  
"Finally Miss Evans- Most improved work over the years." Everyone clapped and Dumbledore led everyone out to the newly designed Quidditch pitch.  
  
Out on the Quidditch pitch everyone complemented Lily and James on the décor, Dumbledore had earlier charmed the stadium so if it decided to rain they wouldn't all get wet. As James led Lily over to talk to his sister who had turned up to see him graduate she gained the biggest sinking feeling she had ever felt, she didn't want to go through with this evening, she wanted this, she wanted to have a family his family. They were both orphans, they loved each other and belonged with each other. Why was life so unfair? But if she was going to be the target of a mass murderer then she wasn't going to drag the only person in the world she loved down with her. This had to be done. She stood limply at James' side as he talked to his sister. That evening they shared a couple of dances and just over saw the dance as it folded out.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius had been dancing with various girls as well as talking to his father occasionally. But there was one person he couldn't leave without talking to. He finally plucked up all of his courage and approached her. Only to be shot down again.  
  
"Andi, can I have this dance?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"No you jolly well can't you arrogant pr*t." She returned coldly.  
  
"Come on, just one dance, I really wanted to clear the air between us before we left." She looked deep in to his sincere looking eyes.  
  
"No." She returned, half still angry with him, the other half scared she'd reveal something she didn't want him knowing.  
  
"Well at least come out for a walk with me and let me apologise?" He almost pleaded with her. "I won't leave until you let me." He added stubbornly. She had no option but to accept.  
  
"Ok then, but make it quick." She snapped. He took her out of the stadium and led her to a tree. Sitting her at the base he knelt in front of her.  
  
"Listen just let me get this out before I chicken out. I really didn't mean a word of what I said, well when we properly fell out. I was just hurt by what you said and by the fact you kept turning me down. You.. you see. and I'm only telling you this because it is probably the last time I will be seeing you ever, I really, really like you. More than I have any other girl ever. When we first met and I kept calling you Andromeda to annoy you when I always argued with everything you said and so on. Well I never realised until just a few months ago in the 3 broomsticks when we had that conversation, that it was because I liked you and I had never been in that situation before where I was mentally attracted to someone as well as physically. I didn't know how to act, so I did the thing I'm best at. Annoying people. Anything to get you to talk to me. Any way I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what ever pain I caused you and to say that I really don't agree with what Peter did to Crystal, we just had to stick with him. He would do the same for us. That's all I have to say, you don't have to reply." Sirius got up and started walking towards the stadium again. Andi sat there dazed. He liked her? That's why he annoyed he constantly? He liked her? Her liked her back?!  
  
"SIRIUS! WAIT!" Andi called him back and he turned to face her. "Sirius," She panted running to him. "You meant all that?" He looked into her eyes ad nodded. "Sirius, that was all so sweet. And well I suppose none of the stuff would have really ever bothered me if. well if I didn't like you back." She grinned. Did she just say she liked him back? His smile broadened splitting his face. "And, well I don't want to leave Hogwarts and not ever see you again. Do you think we could maybe go out together some time?" She asked him out? This was different. Sirius liked it. Being bossed around by his lady. On a short leash. Yes, he would let her wear the trousers.  
  
"That's sounds great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight!"  
  
Eager are we?" she smiled.  
  
"You have no idea how much I have wanted you this past few months!"  
  
"Ow believe me I have!" Finally he sealed the deal and leant in for their first of many kisses. It was pure magic.  
  
"I have to talk to you." Lily told James, near the end of the evening. This was it.  
  
"Well I have to talk to you too." James said smiling. "In fact I need to take you somewhere to talk to you follow me." Lily frowned and reluctantly let James lead her away out the Quidditch stadium and to a clearing by the lake. As they neared it, Lily saw how it had been decorated. It was breath taking, the flowers which covered everything round a small bench which James sat her down on were amazing, most looking rare, magical and wonderful. Now she felt guilty. Really guilty.  
  
"What do you think?" He smiled taking her hand. She felt as though she was about to vomit. He wasn't going to make her job easy was he?  
  
James looked deep into her tearful eyes and got down on one knee.  
  
Oh my god no!  
  
"Lily, all my life I didn't know I could love any body as much as I love you," Lily was going to cry she knew it. This was supposed to be the happiest moment in a girls life.  
  
"James no."  
  
"Lily you would make me the happiest man alive, if you."  
  
"James, don't." Lily had tears coming from her eyes; she was about to do the hardest thing she ever would do. "James, I can't marry you. In fact, . I. I can't even go out with you anymore." It took a few seconds for what Lily had just said to register with James.  
  
"What? Why? What have I done?"  
  
"It's not you James, you could never do anything wrong!" She turned around and started running back to the castle. It had started to rain quite heavily and just as Lily reached the steps, James had caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around, her eyes were red and puffy, her red hair, wet and matted, but in James' opinion, she was still beautiful.  
  
"Why?" James choked out, "Don't leave me." He could feel his eyes burning, tears threatening to fall. And he NEVER cried.  
  
"James.don't."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"James, I love you, I always have loved you and I always will. It is best for both of us this way."  
  
"No, no. Lily you can't!" James desperately pulled her into one final kiss, trying to persuade her, she kissed him back then pulled away.  
  
"James never forget that I love you, you are all I have ever wanted and ever needed. I would spend the rest of my life with you gladly, if I could. But I can't." She turned round and sprinted up through the castle, through the Ravenclaw common room into her dorm. She jumped into her bed for the last time she ever would. Pulled the curtains round her and cried hysterically until she fell asleep. James had followed and was frantically trying to get up the slope, which was the girls staircase.  
  
"LILY!" LILY!" He shouted. He didn't stop until someone got Mcgonnagal, who had to get Sirius, who practically dragged James out, back into the Griffindor boy's dorm. 


	26. After Hogwarts, Chapter 1 Broken hearted

Chapter 1- Broken hearted  
  
James had absolutely no sleep graduation night. Nor did any of his fellow Marauders. Remus was packing James' trunk, a task he had neglected to do earlier and would not be fit to deal with in the next few hours. James went from a silent stupor, rocking back and forth aimlessly, tears falling from his eyes, muttering to himself things to himself, most involving that Lily couldn't love him anymore. It sickened Sirius to watch. How could she do this to his best mate? James then snapped into anger mode and he started thumping his pillow and throwing things. Luckily Remus had packed most of his room mates belongings and all was in reach was his soft bedding. Finally James just collapsed into his bed, sobbing miserably. It was a sad site to see, but he really loved Lily. He would find her tomorrow; she couldn't escape him on the train.  
  
Lily however was one step ahead and had gotten permission from Dumbledore to floo to the ministry early the next morning. She couldn't face James, she knew if she saw him again she would give in and she couldn't. Her parents had been killed because of her. Any relationship she had hopped to have with her sister was ruined. She couldn't survive the guilt if James also died because of her. She loved him too much. She was doing this for the best.  
  
James frantically searched every compartment on the Hogwarts express. And when she couldn't be found he searched the girl's toilets. Andi and Sirius decided to keep their relationship quiet for a while until James recovered. Then they would break it to him gently. She told Sirius about leaving early in the morning. How she had red puffy eyes, still soaking wet from a night of hysterical tears. She told them she wouldn't see them for a while, that she was going away and to tell James that she was sorry. Sirius was less than sympathetic.  
  
As soon as the train pulled to a halt, James ran out and dumped his belongings with Claire, who was extremely confused. Sirius explained to her what had happened. This worried her. Lily was his true love. She didn't know if he could ever get over her.  
  
James apparated to 4 Privet Drive, where he knew Petunia lived. When she opened the door she sneered.  
  
"Quick come in." she quickly said pulling the tall man who was puffy eyed and still wearing his Hogwarts robes, into the hall before any of the neighbours would see. "What do you want?" Petunia whispered as though making sure no one heard her.  
  
"Where's Lily?" James questioned, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
"I don't know? It's nothing to me where that freak is!" She stated. "But it seems she may have come to his senses. Left you has she?" James could feel his temper rise.  
  
"Do you know where she is? He stated firmly.  
  
"NO, I..." James dissapereated with a loud pop, causing Vernon to come trundling down the stairs.  
  
"Whassat?" He grunted looking at a disgruntled Petunia.  
  
"It was... it was one of..." She looked round as if for someone who would be listening and lowered her voice. "One of them." She whispered.  
  
James apparated to anywhere and everywhere he could think of that Lily would go. Her parents house, Diagon alley, Hogsmeade and finally he found himself in a graveyard, the one he knew her parents were buried in. Hearing a distant pop, he walked quickly yet cautiously to their grave stones side by side. He knew subconsciously she had been there, but sadly he knew she had gone. As he reached the head stones he saw a fresh bunch of flowers on the stand, roses. And just by them was a funny shaped stick (A pencil) and a piece of oddly shaped parchment (Paper). It had his name on. He bent over and picked it up. His hands shaking. He knew this would be bad. The writing was still wet, both in ink and teardrops.  
  
James,  
  
I truly with all my heart love you. I don't want to leave you. But this is for the best. If I didn't you would've been killed and I couldn't live with myself if you had been.  
  
Listen, I want you to forget me ok? I want you to move on with your life. Become and Aurour- the best Aurour. I know you can. I just want the best for you.  
  
If you can find it in your heart, please forgive me. But I'll understand if you can't.  
  
Yours always,  
  
Lily Evans xxx  
  
Once James had read her letter. He knew Lily was gone. He had lost her. Some how, maybe because he still loved her so much, he didn't blame her for leaving. In a way he was angry with himself. It was obvious from her letter that she knew Voldemort was after her and she was scared that he would die as a consequence to that. He knew that she would see it upon herself not to get too close to anyone. He wished that he had told her when Sirius had told him that Voldemort was after James anyway.  
  
James was fired into a state of depression, he wanted Lily, and he needed her. But he knew it was too late to look for her, that she would have hidden herself somewhere he would never find her. She knew he would try to find her on the train the next day. She knew he would follow her to the graveyard, she knew him. So depression it was. Sirius dealt with him in the only way he knew how too. He took him out and got him drunk. That only resulted in James being hung over the next morning making him twice as depressed. Lucky for him, Claire was still living at Godric's Hollow. She sorted him out the best she could and Remus, Sirius and Peter stayed for a week to help. But even after a week, he was not eating, not sleeping; just sitting they're not really doing anything.  
  
It was almost as if Lily had died, he felt as though he would never see her again. It is said that the length of time it takes to get over someone you loved, is the amount of years but in months. For James that figure would be 2, but 2 months later he still wasn't over her, nor 3 months, nor 4 months and so on. James in that time, although depressed, did manage to get him self a job, and as an Aurour. In doing so he closed himself up from his friends and family, he would talk to them but not in the way he used to. He wouldn't express his opinions openly any more. He wouldn't smile, he wouldn't laugh. His soul purpose in life was to work, to become an Aurour and to defeat Lord Voldemort.  
  
It all came down to him. That wizard, who thought himself better than everyone else, he felt he had the right to "clean society" of those HE deemed unworthy. Merlin, people didn't even use his name anymore! It was now "He who must not be named" or "You know who" It was ridiculous; the wizarding world was bowing down before him, scared! James wouldn't let this happen. Voldemort had killed so many innocent people destroying their lives. Voldemort was corrupted like his father who killed his mother. Voldemort killed Lily's parents, and lost Lily for him. James was going to try his damdest to stop Voldemorts reign of terror. Now he just had to get through Aurour training first...  
  
On James' first day of training, 2 months after Lily had left him. He went in and got straight to it. He had been a month behind everyone else who had signed up because of his depression. But being so involved in his plan, and the smart multi talented head boy he was, he zoomed through all the paper work, whizzed through all the practical and by his 5th month of training, he had been deemed ready to join the next year of training. A whole 7 months early. When he arrived into his new class at Aurour school. Everyone seemed intimidated by him, not coming up and greeting themselves or anything, all except one man. He looked a few years older than James, but still he was polite enough to say hello.  
  
"Hi, Frank Longbottom." He said, shaking James' hand. James smiled politely.  
  
"Jam."  
  
James Potter." Frank finished for him. " Yes I remember you. One of four of the Hogwarts famous quartet of pranksters. 3 years my junior I believe. Yes many a time I remember laughing at the state of the Slytherins after your doing." James smiled.  
  
"Created myself a bit of a reputation, have I? Yes, you were the Prefect we caught snogging the head girl behind the statue of Dagenport the daring!" James grinned for the first time in months remembering their 3rd year at Hogwarts returning back to the common room and finding that sight. It made Frank blush,  
  
"Ow yeah- I've never figured out how you managed to get so close to squirt us with cold water from your wands without us seeing you!" James smirked.  
  
"A marauder never tells I'm afraid." And that was the start to a beautiful friendship.  
  
James and Frank had become fast friends. Frank never bothered James into trying to get him to open up. He didn't know how screwed up James' life currently was and he was grateful that he hadn't pried.  
  
Frank had a steady girlfriend. She was a year younger than Frank and about to start to train as a healer in the New Year. That hit James a little close to home, but he chose to ignore it.  
  
Frank had met Alice by mistake. When she took her apparation test... her first one, you see she was a little clumsy. She managed to apperate 60 odd miles in the wrong direction and as fate would have it, she had landed in Frank's lap in a restaurant. Co-incidentally he was supposed to be on a date, he had been stood up.  
  
Frank was very much like James, extremely smart, intelligent, good looking, arrogant, fun, very work minded and had a knack for attracting trouble.  
  
James also longed to meet Frank's family. Between Franks mother who never removed her hat decorated with a stuffed vulture and his older brother whom had once apparently tried to stuff 100 and 9 Bertie botts every flavour beans up his nose, to see if he could fire them out like a Muggle machine gun. They seemed fun.  
  
When James wasn't at work, he was doing assignments. He hardly ever went out with his mates and when he did he got so incredibly drunk it wasn't even fun. It seemed he couldn't relax and enjoy himself like he used to. He was scared that if he did he would lose every last memory of Lily he had. It was over 9 months since Lily had gone and James still wasn't back to normal. The only person he ever really talked to was Frank- and that was because he didn't know about Lily.  
  
Sirius now hated Lily. She had ruined his best mate. 


	27. Chapter 2 Life as Lily

Two things, Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I would just like to say about lily and James' break up. It explains it more thoroughly in this chapter on why I had them break up- and don't worry they'll get back together soon (Or how will harry be born?) This first part is the end of the last Chapter, which I forgot to add. And this is a shorter chapter then most as it's just explanatory really! I hope you enjoy it even though lily and James are not together. Luv ya Jessie xxx _____________________________________________________ James continued to shut the people he cared about out, he spent more and more time with Frank and buried in his work. He was the top of his class even now he had moved up. And he graduated along with Frank receiving top grades and an excellent job offer from the ministry. _____________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2- Life as Lily  
  
So a year and a half later, where do we find Lily? Well after she was the one to break James' heart, it would've been hypocritical of her to mope around depressed mourning her loss of James. Wouldn't it. After she fled the grave yard, spying him from the safe distance she aparated to, she fled to Europe. That sounds weird, yes. But she had no family to turn to (Petunia would've laughed her out of the country any way) She needed to get away from James, where he wouldn't find her. And she had always wanted to travel anyway. She travelled through France, Germany, Italy, Spain and loads of other countries. She learnt about foreign medicines, magical foreign medicines. It fascinated her to know all these sorts of things; she worked in Rome looking after sick children. She helped heal people in Spain when they joined in the annual bull races, which she did not agree on. She learnt how to cure people of water related accidents and diseases in Venice. She danced in the trevey fountain in Italy. She discovered the ancient magic of art and culture, the famous wizards of the past in all their glory. But not one thing did she thoroughly enjoy. It was nothing with out company, with out James. She asked her self time and time again, why did I leave him? And time and time again, did she persuade herself that it was for the best she left. Finally, about 9 months after she had left England, she ventured back, a new woman with a new start. She was going to the best place to train to become a healer in all of England. And she was going there with the knowlage of a whole continent of training already under her belt. No matter how far away he was, or how little she saw of him. She always had James in a place close to her heart. And she was still listening to every word he ever said to her. She was still proving to him that she could be a strong independent person and that she would always value what he did for her. She would never again be the shy, vulnerable person she left behind her in year 5. And that's why when she was approached by various different people concerning the dark arts she refused.  
  
In her travels many people approached her. All trying to tempt and bribe her into dark ways. One stranger simply told her about the uprising dark lord that he would be the sensible option to join. That if you didn't join you would most likely be killed. She didn't buy it. The next cloaked figure tried to persuade her that if she joined him then immortality was almost guaranteed. Yeah right. Then they used a stronger approach- threatening to kill her sister. She called their bluff and the weasly idiot chickened out. She told them she had no sister. Which was true in a way. Finally they resulted in torture. On one occasion, the one that made her return to England, she ran into a tall blonde man who asked her calmly to join their side of working. She answered just as calmly- no. He smirked at her and aimed his wand, "Crucio" he smiled as she screamed in agony. "Think about what I am asking." He said as he removed the curse and dissapereated. She was left un nerved for a minute. But their plan backfired, all of them did. She didn't care what happened to her! They could hang her upside down from the Eiffel tower for all she cared. She would never give in. They had taken from her, her parents, her one true love, and her whole life. She was not one happy bunny. In fact she was so against their act she was going to work her damdest against their "Movement". Lily Evans was going to be one hard nut to crack!  
  
In a clearing of the forbidden forest, two Centaurs stood. Half-human, half horse the creatures known to predict the future gazed up at the stars.  
  
"The east star brings word of evil rising." The dark silhouette of the first spoke.  
  
"Yes but look there." the other said. "He made a vital mistake, it could be his down fall." The first looked back into the sky, suddenly seeing more then balls of burning gas.  
  
"He separated the heirs. But of course. Instead of, as he planned, they would get weaker apart. They are to get stronger. He messed with the course of fate. And now he is to pay dearly."  
  
"Yes, they were dependant on each other before, this could only give them so much power. But now they have separated they have learnt to become independent. Both being successful without each other. This making them singly more powerful then ever. Therefore when fate sets them once more on the right course, they will be near indestructible."  
  
"Evil times are yet to come. But this will just make stronger bonds, trust and understanding of the world i9n the end. We cannot win if everybody does not stick together fighting as a whole instead of 2 halves. It's written in the stars." The silhouettes bowed to one another and trotted off in opposite directions, thus ending their conversation. 


	28. Chapter 3 Two worlds meet again

Chapter 3- Two worlds meet again.  
  
Lily was renting a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It was humble and quaint, but she loved it. She had sold her parent's house and split the money from it with Petunia- heaven forbid she could no longer live in it. She had a little money, which her parents had passed onto her after their death, but most of what she had was from working in various places (depending on where she was) She worked in a lot of bars and places of the such. This made her an excellent candidate to apply for a job in the Hogs head. She worked there on a Saturday. This was to earn money to see her through Healer training.  
  
The weeks leading up to March, when her course started, she engulfed in the joys and pleasures of being a full time barmaid. She worked with a weird old man. He was very strange, had a wooden leg and only one arm and the only time he ever spoke to her was when he was instructing her of something. But she thought nothing of it. There were many weird and wonderful people who visited the Hogs head pub, it was a place for those who felt outcast by society, and those who wanted to discuss matters in privacy and those who just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Lily was now one of those people. If she had wanted to draw attention to herself she would've applied for a job in the three broomsticks, she Knew Madame Rosemerta and it was the local for the Hogwarts teachers and students. But there were many reasons she would not have found this comfortable. The first, being the questions she would get. Many involving James.  
  
She wanted to forget James. But no matter how hard she tried he always popped back into to her line of thought. Next, she knew James used to go to the three broomsticks a lot- she doubted that would've been changed (little did she know of his condition.) Finally, Lily decided it was the better place to work as it paid better.  
  
Not many people liked serving the miscreants who were commonly known to occupy the tables making the pay offer to rise. Lily had been doomed to a life of doom and gloom, not being aloud to clean it up too much as she had been told "It was the way in which the punters preferred it" Still come March the second she was happy as she was starting her first day of training to become what she had wanted to since her 5th year.  
  
Lily put on her smartest robes and apperated to begin her new education. She couldn't help think that if she were still with James he would be proud of her. She entered the classroom, which she had been pointed into and took a seat in the front row. She took out her quill and a roll of parchment ready for work. Then the door opened and a second person entered the room. She walked smoothly to the front going to take the seat next to Lily. However on the way she tripped over a chair leg, loosing her smooth and graceful composure, hitting the floor with a THUD. Lily jumped up and rushed over to help the girl, who took her hand gratefully, grinning like a child. She held some sort of aura that Lily couldn't help warm to. Like something about her was friendly and sweet.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry I do that a lot." She held her hand for Lily to shake. "Thanks for helping me. I'm Alice, Alice Cunningham." She smiled.  
  
"Lily Evans." Lily's first new friend. Lily and Alice hit it off like a house on fire. Lily was pleased that she wouldn't be the oldest in the year. Most people joined straight from school, but like her Alice had taken some time out of her education. She went to Hogwarts but didn't really remember Lily, as she was about 2 years older. She had been a Hufflepuff. Lily learnt that Alice was an only child, but was spoilt rotten by her parents. That she had a pet frog which she loved to pieces, but not half as much as she loved her boyfriend "The Adorable Aurour" whom she carried many a picture of in her pockets.  
  
He had just graduated as an Aurour and had been taken on in a very good position in the ministry for being so inexperienced. When their class started, Lily found that she knew quite a bit of what she was being taught. Maybe indifferent contexts, but then she had learnt many in different languages. She found over the next few weeks that magical medicine came naturally to her. She was once again top of her class, once again ahead of everybody a considerable amount. Life was great. Or it would've been had she not been working in the Hogs head. Her days went 9-5 education, 6-10 work every day but on Saturdays she worked all day and Sunday she only did half a day. It was very tedious and tiring. She hardly ever got a minute free.  
  
It was now late into June and Lily's lifestyle was still just as hectic as it had started. Maybe even more so now as she had gotten a new pet. A Heffalump. She had actually ran into Hagrid the Hogwarts gamekeeper and he had noted on how lonely she looked and had given it to her as a gift. It was Helga. But all the same she was really grateful, she was lonely and knowing this animal had been raised in its first year not only by her but by James gave her more comfort. One particular day the 23rd of June Lily went in and sat at her usual front row desk in her class. Alice came in humming merrily to herself.  
  
"Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Hey girl, how'd last night go?" Lily asked her friend. Alice had been going on about how Frank was taking her to a really fancy magical restaurant "Cerebro's" for the past week.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it was the most amazing night of my life." She sputtered dreamily. "First Frank had booked the most lovely table in the whole place. His mate he knew from work got it. It was a table in a room which had been magically set as a beach." She described to Lily them exact room, which James had taken her, all those years ago. Why was it so hard to forget him? "And the food was amazing. Then when I thought the night couldn't get any more perfect, Frank got down on one knee!" Alice rushed the last part out.  
  
"FRANK PROPOSED! OH ALICE THAT'S WONDERFUL. CONGRATULATIONS. You did say yes right?"  
  
"Are you crazy? Of course I said yes! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!"  
  
"Show us the rock then girl!" Alice whacked out a gorgeous ring with a stunning diamond set in the centre. Lily hugged her friend. She was so happy for her. She had never actually met Frank but she knew he was a good man from what Alice had described of him. She couldn't believe that they had actually met by Alice accidentally apperating into his lap the day he had been stood up for a date! If only fate was as lucky for her. Once they had calmed down Alice composed herself and looked at Lily nervously.  
  
"Lily, I know we have only known each other for a few months, but I feel like I've known you for years. Would you please do me the honour of being my maid of honour?" Lily gasped. It was such an honour.  
  
"Of course I will. I can't believe you want me to be it!"  
  
"Excellent. I know you work allot, but On Sunday, after your shift you have to come and meet Frank. He's dying to meet you. Plus you have to meet the man he's asked to be his best man. He is fine!" She grinned then hastily added. "Not as nice as Frank though. Anyway I know you'll get on with him. When I met him he reminded me of you so much!" Lily's happy grin faded. She wasn't ready to date yet, she wasn't sure if she would ever be. "He seems a quiet sorta chap and Frank says he doesn't talk much about his past. But when you meet him you won't be able to deny how funny he is." Lily just smiled weakly.  
  
"Alice, I'll meet him, but I'm not sure if I can say anything will happen. You see when I left Hogwarts I broke up with this boy I'd been seeing for ages, and we'll I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take to get over him." Alice looked at her pityingly.  
  
"Ow my and all this time I've been going on about me and Frank! I feel awful!"  
  
"Don't it's not your fault."  
  
"I'm sure you will change your mind when you see him anyway." Alice grinned evilly. Lily wasn't to sure if she'd like this.  
  
"Hey Jimbo!" Frank thumped James gently in the back- his usual Monday morning greeting for James. James turned round smiling coyly.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked, but it was obvious of what the answer would be.  
  
"Lets just say, how would you like to be my best man?" James hugged his mate and partner in preventing crime.  
  
"Congratulations man! Hang on did you say best man? What about Algie. Surely you'd prefer him?"  
  
"Nah, Algie knows too many stories about me. That is unless you don't want to be it?"  
  
"Course I do!" James smile thinned and curled evilly. "Plus I know a few stories of my own. How about that one where you tried to change the water cooler the Muggle way, and you ended up spill."  
  
"Ok maybe I will change my mind." Frank laughed sarcastically. "Anyway I hear Alice has a stunner of a maid of honour in mind. I'd say if you played your cards right then you could have a chance. You know the tradition right?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean it would be awkward and. stuff."  
  
"Come on Jim, in the year and a half, which I've known you, you haven't had one date. That's not the adventurous Jim I knew about in Hogwarts. If I call correctly, every time I saw you, you had a different girl hanging off you arm."  
  
"Well things have changed since then." James replied solemnly. Frank hadn't known of James and Lily's relationship.  
  
"You're, you're not gay are you?" Frank questioned cautiously.  
  
"Why does everyone think that? Do I give off some sort of gay vibes or something?" James was beginning to feel slightly agitated. "No I'm not gay," he continued calmly, "to be honest with you. Just before I met you I had been in love with this girl and she left me. And, well I'm not quite over her." I may not ever be. He thought to him self.  
  
"Well from what Alice tells me this girl is a real natural beauty in both body and soul. Lizzy? I think her name is. And Alice wants us to meet her and she wants to meet up with you again. She said Sunday at the three broomsticks would suffice. Can you make it?"  
  
"I'll have to leave early Sirius is taking me somewhere. I'm not quite sure where though. But yeah I'll come." And the day went on as such. James had this feeling; it wasn't his usual upset and depressed one. It was one of hope; he had a feeling his luck was about to change and couldn't help but feel guilty about not being miserable. Than night he went home he was helping his sister move out as were Sirius, Remus and Peter. The all noticed how he seemed to have changed, how he had his old bounce back in his step. He smiled and joked. Nobody knew why the sudden change had occurred, not even James.  
  
On Sunday afternoon, Frank and Alice sat hand in hand, showing off Alice's new ring to James who had been yet to see it. They were smiling broadly at each other looking sickly sweetly into one another's eyes. James was trying not to gag. They made small talk waiting on Lily's arrival. James was asking about the wedding and whom was to attend. It was to be held in a few weeks; Frank and Alice didn't want to be waiting around. This meant they had plenty of arranging to do. James helped them sort a few things out but in the end looking at his watch he had to go. Sirius would be waiting for him.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, I'll tell Frank when we're to go out suit shopping." Alice bid James farewell pecking him on the cheek. "It's a pity you didn't meet Lily." Lily? James thought. No I must have just heard it wrong, it's Lizzy.  
  
"Ok I'll see you soon then." James headed for the door quickly, as it opened and a short cloaked figure brushed past him. He stepped out and apperated home to Godric's hollow.  
  
Lily entered the three broomsticks, pushing past a tall figure that was in her way and made her way over to Frank and Alice. She pulled the hood of the cloak off her head revealing her bright red hair.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," She apologised. "An ogre and a witch got into a fight in the pub. We had to call some ministry officials in. They were getting out of hand."  
  
"Don't worry. It's a pity, Jim just left." Alice said.  
  
"Ow." Lily said hiding the fact she wasn't at all disappointed. "So what's been happening? You haven't planned too much with out me I hope?" She asked.  
  
"Course not I was waiting for you to help."  
  
"Ow!" Frank groaned he hadn't anticipated planning a wedding would involve so much. Typical man!  
  
"Lily Evans meet Frank Longbottom." Alice introduced her best friend to her fiancée. And they spent the night to Frank's dismay planning the entire wedding.  
  
James arrived at Sirius'. Sirius was waiting outside his house- smile and edgy look included.  
  
"What was so urgent I came to see you about?" James asked his mate. Sirius' grin changed to a slightly menacing one.  
  
"Look" he said pointing to the garage at the side of his house. James stepped inside.  
  
"It's just your motorbike? Nothing new." he asked slightly annoyed.  
  
"No not just penny, Super penny."  
  
"Super penny?" Penny was the name of Sirius' bike.  
  
"Yes super FLYING penny!" James gasped.  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"Charmed her to fly? Yep. What else would I do on my first day off in a month?" Sirius jumped on Penny. "Coming for a fly?" James grabbed a helmet and jumped on behind.  
  
"So does Andi know she now flies?" Sirius paled.  
  
"Shhhh will you! Do you think I have a death wish?"  
  
"I'll take that as a no then." Brrrrroom, the bike took flight. James and Sirius flew all over England on Sirius' new invention. And with only a couple of scary encounters (Both including planes). The boys landed laughing their heads off. James had forgotten how much fun they used to share. Just then the front door of Sirius' house slammed open.  
  
"Uh oh here comes the Mrs!" James stated. Sirius gulped.  
  
"SIRIUS WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN? DID I SEE CORRECTLY OR DID YOUR BIKE NOT JUST LAND FROM THE SKY?" Andi was furious.  
  
"We'll you see dear..."  
  
"NO DON'T YOU SEE DEAR ME! SO THATS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING ALL DAY? ALL THAT CRASHING ABOUT IN THE GARAGE TODAY- SO THAT WAS WHAT YOU WERE UP TO! HAVE YOU THOUGHT ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD DO IF YOU FELL OR IF A MUGGLE SAW YOU? I BET YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE IT LISENCED IN THE MINISTRY!!! YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET A SENTANCE IN AZKABAN FOR MUGGLE UNAWARENESS!" Andi continued her rant.  
  
"Ha they'll never get me in Azkaban! Plus I was going to get it approved. You would do that for me wouldn't you dear?" Sirius put on his puppy dog eyes. Andi caved.  
  
"I can't believe I married such a sod!" She smiled then noticed James.  
  
"I THOUGHT AS BEST MAN YOU WE'RE GOING TO HELP US STAY TOGETHER NOT BLOODY HELP HIM TRY AND KILL HIMSELF!" James smiled at her.  
  
"Nah my job ended the second you both said I do!" Andi hit him upside the head.  
  
"Hey how come it was all his fault I get hit and he gets a cuddle!" Andi hit him again.  
  
"She has to be nice to me or I won't put out!" Sirius got a slap upside the head for that!.  
  
"Shut up and get inside, I left you that pile of ironing to do this morning and it's still sitting in there! Get to! I didn't go to work all day so you could play with you toy!"  
  
"Hey SHE has a name!" Sirius said as he made his way in to do his ironing.  
  
*COUGH* "WHIPPED" *COUGH*  
  
"What was that James?" Sirius called back.  
  
Three weeks of planning the wedding and Lily and Alice were in madam malkins robe store getting final fittings for the bridesmaid's dresses. It was the big day in exactly one week. The girls were dead excited. Lily, Alice's little cousin Ruth and Franks Sister Agatha were all trying on their dress robes.  
  
"Frank should be here soon, there trying on their robes too." Lily came out of her changing room in the green silk robe, which Alice has chosen for her. She looked in the full length mirror.  
  
"Needs taking in a little on the sides." She said. Madam Malkin stood her up on a stool and began fitting her dress. Alice looked up at her.  
  
"The colour suits you, matches your eyes. Franks bringing all his grooms men with him. You can meet them." Lily's grin faded at the mention of this.  
  
"I'm sure there all nice." She said softly.  
  
"Ow they are." Alice replied. "You'll like Franks mate Jim. He's a funny character- hard not to like him." she spoke to Lily as though she were trying to match her up. Lily wasn't to comfortable with this and was very grateful when Madame Malkin pronounced her finished. She jumped off the stool and gave Alice a little twirl. Alice approved so she went back in to change. Agatha was next to be fitted and jumped up on the stool. Lily headed into her changing room, there were a row of cubicles separated only by curtains. As Lily pulled her curtain across, she heard the tinkle of the door and saw Frank entering. She heard Alice give him some robes to try on, and heard a couple of men heading towards the cubicles.  
  
"Occupied" She called as she saw a hand come round her curtain.  
  
And a familiar "Sorry" was voiced as they went for the cubicle next door to her. She absentmindedly began to sing as she stepped out of her robes and back into her ordinary ones.  
  
See the stone set in your eyes  
  
See the thorn twist in your side  
  
I wait for you  
  
She began to sing.  
  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
  
And I wait... without you  
  
A male voice continued the song.  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
Through the storm we reach the shore  
  
You give it all but I want more  
  
And I'm waiting for you  
  
With or without you  
  
With or without you  
  
I can't live  
  
With or without you  
  
They sang together.  
  
"Li, we have to go now hunny." Alice called. Lily ran out the changing room giving her dress to Alice and the left the shop. James peered through his curtain as the mysterious woman who had been singing left the shop with a flash of red hair.  
  
He found himself thinking of Lily, but he quickly brought his thoughts back to the realm of reality.  
  
The week following their fittings, for Alice and Lily, was filled with bridal showers and missions. They had to arrange the flowers, arrange the cars, arrange the number of guests attending, all the food and catering, the church had to be called and checked. All the tasks you could think of.  
  
It was a hectic week. The most eventful part though was definitely the hen night. Lily arranged it all. She had invited Alice a few girls from their class and both Alice and Franks mothers. Lily had rented out part of a restaurant for the start and they were going out to a couple of clubs after. The meal itself went fine.  
  
Apart from Alice's mother getting hammered after 2 glasses of wine, chatting up the waiter and accidentally catching Franks mothers stuffed vulture hat alight when trying to light a cigarette. Lily then led the girls towards a magical night club. She stopped them at the door. "Right before we go in, the dress code needs changing." Lily waved her wand and herself and everyone but Alice's robes turned a florescent shade of pink each with a big yellow "0" on the back.  
  
Lily then turned to Alice and waved her wand. Alice's robes became a multicoloured fairy costume complete with wings and a crown. She also had a sign on her back saying "bride in the making!" Lily turned to the girls.  
  
"Ok so, Alice is the judge of the night, this is her opportunity for her to get us to do what she wants. She will dare each of us in turn and every time we achieve a dare the number charmed onto our backs will change being the keeper of our score. At the end of the evening the person with the highest score gets to dare Alice to do something." Lily smirked at Alice who looked at her devilishly.  
  
"Your on Evans." She said. And they entered the Club.  
  
Meanwhile at Frank's stag night James led Frank, Franks brothers and a few mates from the ministry out to a secluded forest.  
  
"Now gentlemen, those of you with a weak heart... leave now!" He grinned at them micheviously. As they followed him into the forest. He stopped in front of a large piece of glass, which had a map looking type thing on it. James paused looking up at it.  
  
"Ok folks, this is a map of the forest. You can see here 2 bases- he pointed to two cabins marked either side of the board. we're going to be split into 2 groups and have a proper game of wizard tag. Reds versus blue. The red camp is this one." James pointed his wand at one cabin and it turned red. "And this one is the blue camp." He turned the other one blue. "After 30 minutes The team with the most points wins!" On the board each cabin had a number printed over it. Stating the points. The teams were decided and the boys had fun shooting each other with there wands. The blue team Franks won.  
  
"So Jimbo, what do we win?" Frank asked. James' team had lost.  
  
"You my single for the 2nd to last ever day, win the rights to buy the losing team there first round of drinks!!!!" James started laughing. "Come on guys we're off clubbing now. I know this great magical night club."  
  
***  
  
Alice had so far made Franks mother, get on the stage at the club and dance with the dancers. Very daring considering she wasn't quite family yet. Her friends Benita and Angela had been made go behind the bar and start serving people. Only her mother and Lily were left.  
  
"OK... Lily, you have to" Alice started.  
  
"CAN WE HAVE A MISS ALICE WALKER, TO PLEASE COME UP ON THE STAGE." One of the dancers called through their magical mic. Alice glared at Lily who was laughing hysterically. She made her way through the crowd.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT. TO CELEBRATE YOUR LAST 2 NIGHTS AS A SINGLE AGENT, WE HERE AT THE COCOANUT CLUB WANT TO MAKE SURE THIS NIGHT IS MEMORABLE FOR YOU. SO ALL THE MALES IN HERE GET IN LINE." The song "Congratulations" came on "RIGHT YOU HAVE TO GO DOWN THE LINE AND KISS EVERY BLOKE BEFORE THE MUSIC STOPS. GO!!!" The lady waved her wand and Alice started down the line. When she reached the end the music stopped and fireworks began going off.  
  
"LILY EVANS! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Alice shouted over the bangs at her laughing mate.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like some sort of celebration going on in here." Frank observed on entering the night club. A set of fire works had just exploded. The boys dispersed into the crowd. James didn't feel much like dancing, so he just sat at the bar talking to Franks brother.  
  
***  
  
"Ok I've got it!" Alice started, "Mother your dare is to get a nice looking chap to consent to being blindfolded... With this" She took the glass she had been holding and transfigured it into a pink fluffy scarf. "Lily you have to kiss him also blind folded. Get to!" Whilst Alice transfigured another fluffy blindfold for Lily, Alice's mother who was just a bit tipsy still, went in search for a suitable victim. After 3 rejections she finally approached a tall dark man who was sitting at the bar.  
  
"Excuse me, I have been dared to find a handsome young man to be blindfolded and have one of my daughters friends kiss him. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me?" James smiled coyly.  
  
"any particular occasion?"  
  
"Well we're here on a hen night. Come on, in the name of sport..." She pleaded.  
  
"Ok, then if you put it that way." James allowed her to blindfold him and lead him towards Lily.  
  
Lily felt someone bending down towards her. It was a male, she could tell by the big hand which he placed around her waist to steady himself. Lily felt sorry for him. Alice had just picked this kind of dodgy dare to get her back for making her kiss all the males in the club. She didn't know where Alice had gotten to? The man in front of her was so close now, his breath was on her face. It smelt familiar. Their lips touched and a sensational feeling like butterflies came alive in her stomach. She didn't know why, but this felt weird. It felt exciting and right all at the same time. But didn't she love James? Why was she feeling like this?  
  
She only ever got feelings like this before when she kissed James. She had kissed Sirius and it hadn't felt like this. Maybe it was because she hadn't kissed anyone for over a year and a half, and somehow she felt as though she was being unfaithful to James or something? This was just to weird for Lily it felt as though she WAS kissing James, she couldn't handle it.  
  
She let out a small moan, and ran out of the club, flinging her blindfold to the floor as she went. She didn't look back, even if she had the tears in her eyes would have flooded her vision.  
  
***  
  
As soon as there lips had touched, James knew there was something in this kiss. He had felt it before. This wasn't any other kiss, it was the kiss! She pulled away and before he got a proper look at her, pulling his blindfold off, she had reached the door of the club and ran out side. He was left watching her retreating pink robes. Just then Alice came over.  
  
"James? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Franks stag night. Oh you're here with the hen night?!" He gasped. "Question the red head who I just kissed, what's her name?" Alice smiled at him smugly.  
  
"You kissed her? See I knew you'd like her! Now you want to know her name... next you'll be married!" James was agitated.  
  
"Please tell me her name wasn't Lily Marie Evans?" He pleaded.  
  
"How did you know her name?" James ran outside. But alas Lily had gone.  
  
All James could think of was, she couldn't escape him now, and she'd have to attend the wedding and rehearsal. He'd corner her there!  
  
"Sorry Alice, I think I've drunk too much, I have to leave." Lily had found Alice back in the night club. Suprisingly she was dancing with Frank and didn't seem to bothered about Lily disappearing (She was quite drunk herself) Lily ignored it and apperated back to her house. She couldn't help but let her mind wonder to how that kiss had felt. But eventually she was able to fall asleep. She had booked a few days off work for Alice's wedding. Tomorrow would be the rehearsal and then it was the big day. Frank and Alice had decided to have their stag/ hen Do's a day previous to tradition so neither would have a hang over for the big day. Frank was also worried that that he would end up tied to a post in the middle of nowhere, or something.  
  
The next morning, Lily took a potion to clear her hangover and apperated swiftly directly to Alice's mothers. Where Alice was staying. As she thought, not a noise was to be heard. They had obviously had heavier nights then Lily. She did the only respectable thing she could. She went into each room and made a loud noise out of her wand. Causing herself much satisfaction and her victims not so much.  
  
"What'd you make that noise for?" Alice mumbled.  
  
"It wasn't noise..." Lily started with a cheeky grin. "It was music... Here drink this. It'll get rid of your headache."  
  
"Oh come on Lily I didn't drink that much, I don't have a hangover." Lily looked at her friend, then walked over and opened the curtains, letting in the bright sunshine.  
  
"Ahhh!" Alice let out covering her face with a pillow. "That proves nothing, I'm not a good morning person!"  
  
"Ok, Alice what happened last night then?" Alice paused looking thoughtful, but eventually surrendered and gave an apologetic smile. "Just drink this. It'll help your head!" Lily said to her friend. Alice's face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Hey I'm getting married in... 41 hours!" The countdown had started. They spent the day with the bride's party making last minute arrangements. Finally they set off for the church to have a small rehearsal, as tradition, so everything would run smoothly the next day. This was just a brief go through of the ceremony, in which the church had insisted on. 


	29. Chapter 4 Wedding blues

Chapter 4- Wedding Blues  
  
The bridesmaids took it in turn to walk out and down the aisle, when called. As maid of honour, Lily was next. She looked down at her feet to make sure she had perfected her footing. Left, right, left, right.  
  
She looked up, and there was Frank standing at the alter smiling just as broadly as when Alice had introduced them. And there beside him was his best man. Lily paused in shock, looking directly back into those bright blue eyes. The ones she had fallen madly in love with once upon a time. Back when fairy tales actually came to life.  
  
It was James. Deep in her heart she had known that it would be him, she had known fate had it in for them, that they would be together once more, she had tried her utmost hardest to defy it. But it had caught up with her and kicked her right where it hurt... her heart.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Alice called from behind her. Lily hadn't realised the tears she had shed until that moment. And wiped them away conscious of all the eyes on her. Including his, James'.  
  
"Sorry, I always get like this at weddings." She replied. As the practise ceremony continued, all she could do was avoid the eyes, which she longed to be staring into. She looked around the hall, at Frank and Alice who were infatuated with each other; she looked at her feet.  
  
But every now and again she couldn't help but slip and every time she did she found they were staring back at her boring into her soul. They made her feel a mixture of things, guilt, longing, love, hurt, and anger at herself and Voldemort). The ceremony which lasted half an hour at the most seemed to take a life time for Lily, she just wanted to get out of there.  
  
When it was over they spoke for the first time. Alice pulled Lily towards him.  
  
"James Potter, meet my best friend Lily Evans. And Lily Evans meet my fiancées best mate, James Potter." She said proudly.  
  
"Much obliged." He said coldly extending his hand to hers. She took it cautiously. The warmth it some how spread throughout her body, even though the circumstances were so awkward, was uncanny.  
  
"Likewise." She replied her voice shaking. "Listen Alice, I think I'm going to go back to my house. I still feel a bit shaky after last night. I want to be in top form for tomorrow. I will be round your house bright and early." She hugged her friend.  
  
"Ok, I want to say my final good bye to Frankie." James snickered at this slightly. "You will be ok going on your own?" She asked. James jumped at this opportunity.  
  
"I'll escort you. I don't want a pretty young lass going home all alone on a dark night like this." He grinned at her. She gritted her teeth and said a reluctant "ok"  
  
When they got out of the hall James was the first to talk.  
  
"So Lil's do you make a habit of blindfolding and snogging blokes in night clubs or was last night your first?" He said sarcastically. So it was him she thought. She looked back up at his menacing eyes.  
  
"You don't really have to take me home James, I can manage myself. I'm a big girl now." He smirked at her.  
  
"Ow come on, Sirius lent me his bike. Least I could do is put it to good use." James' old charisma started to shine through the hard shell of a defensive system he had put up.  
  
"No it's quite alright." She replied harshly. He grabbed her arm. He wasn't going to let her go.  
  
"I don't give a toss what you say. I'm taking you home." He pushed a helmet into her arms and she put it on with attitude. "Where do you live then?" He asked.  
  
"Hogsmeade." She replied simply. She wasn't giving the exact location away; James'd be round there every day. She climbed onto the bike behind him and hesitantly placed her arms loosely round his torso.  
  
But when the engine started and the bike started flying up instead of forewords her grip tightened. Lily's head was buried into James' back most of the journey. She was petrified and was missing the splendid views of the Arial view of London. Past Big Ben, the tower of London, Buckingham palace and all of London's glory. Finally, for Lily, they landed. She climbed off the bike quickly and stood up quickly and looked around.  
  
"James this isn't Hogsmeade?" She said. He had taken her to Godric's hollow.  
  
"I know, I thought we could talk a little first." He replied silkily leading her into his house.  
  
"Wow! Did you decorate?"  
  
"No Claire did when she lived here." He went and got them both a drink. He gave one to Lily and they sat on opposite couches looking at each other. It was obvious that James had tried to do something with his hair, gotten fed up and just given up and scruffed it up more. He had done this so many times when Lily had been with him.  
  
"How did you meet Frank?" Lily questioned. "I mean isn't he like 2 years older than you?" James smiled at her intelligence.  
  
"3 years actually. He started training a year late and I, well I skipped a year of training as I was quite advanced and allot determined. We hit it off instantly." Lily was struggling to keep the conversation going. Trying to avoid the inevitable. James was being difficult. All he would give her was simple of one-word answers.  
  
"I expect it must be fun now you work at the ministry..." She started again.  
  
"Blah blah blah. Lily enough with the small talk. We both know that's not why I brought you here tonight. Why did you leave me?" James snapped. He seemed angry, and yet as though he already, himself, knew the answer.  
  
"It wasn't working out." Lily retorted. She wasn't going to back down easily.  
  
"I know that's not true." James spat back.  
  
"It is." James' mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.  
  
"Ow so you didn't run away so Voldemort wouldn't catch you?" Lily flinched at Voldemorts name. "You didn't break up with me to spare my life from being tangled in your web? And you didn't think you could possibly escape the love I possess for you?" Lily sat stunned to the spot.  
  
"What's it to you if I did?" She finally found her voice.  
  
"Lily," James' voice had softened. "Lily I love you and I always will love you.  
  
I would go to the end of the world for you. If some evil wizard wants to kill you, then I wouldn't do anything less then die preventing that! Lily I don't care if I die. All that I care is that I'm with you. I'd much rather live a short life holding you close, rather than a long one with out you." Lily was looking at him helplessly. Tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Stop it." She sobbed. "Stop making it impossible for me to leave you." James took the hysterical redhead into his arms. For the first time in over a year he felt complete. He had his girl back and this time he would never let go.  
  
"But Lily it's impossible for you to leave me. I'm never letting go." He smiled warmly down at her. "Don't worry my love. What will come, will come and we'll just have to face it when it gets here." Lily's eyes met his own.  
  
"James are you sure? I love you nothing can stop that. But I don't want you to regret us ever getting back together. I know things will get tough. Maybe not soon, but they will." Lily sobbed. "James I don't want anything to ever happen to you."  
  
"Lily first of all, Voldemort wants me dead anyway. I am the heir of Griffindor.  
  
And secondly, If I'm not with you, I'd rather be dead anyway. Lily whilst you were gone it was worse than hell. I love you so much.  
  
"Thank you James for finding me. You're the best thing which ever happened to me and I almost lost you. I'm so sorry for what I put you through."  
  
"No thank you Lily," He hugged her closer. "Thank you for letting me see how much you mean to me and how miserable my life is without you." He leant foreword. "Please Lily, if we feel the same way, then it must have been as much torture for you as it was for me! Please be mine again?" He eyed her pleadingly.  
  
She couldn't resist. For two long years she had suffered without his touch, voice and love, there was no way she could survive without him. Not now fate had brought together again. Unless she ran away, there was no way of avoiding him. And she couldn't start over, not now.  
  
So instead of denying the inevitable, she went with it. She moved towards James and kissed him. It was like a great burden taken off of her shoulders, a magical feeling. It was their first kiss all over, only this time, this time they knew they would never be separated again.  
  
Lily and James hardly said anything to each other that night; they just laid on James' couch in each other's arms, savouring the moments they had lost with out this feeling. They had obvisoly also fallen asleep like this too as the next morning James woke up to here some one calling his name.  
  
"James mate where are you?" Frank called. "You were supposed to be at mine about 40 minutes ago." James looked groggily at his watch.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" He exclaimed, waking Lily.  
  
"What she asked opening her eyes seeing James and smiling having remembered he was hers again. "Oh God, what's the time?" She realised what day it was. "I have to go." She said. James looked at her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lily you'll be back after right?" He asked almost pleaded with her. He didn't want to loose her again and was just being cautious.  
  
"I promise." She said kissing him on the forehead. "I can stay here tonight? Can't I?" James smiled back at her.  
  
"I'd like that. Meet you back here after they leave for their honeymoon. I think we have allot of catching up to do!" Lily nodded and dissapereated. Not believing how lucky he finally was getting Lily back, he yelled;  
  
"HEY FRANK I'M IN THE LIVING ROOM!"  
  
Lily apperated straight to Alice's house.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Ali, I over slept." She apologised.  
  
"No problem Li, say, weren't you wearing that yesterday?" Lily looked down blushing.  
  
"Uh yeah, I must have fallen asleep in it. This morning when I realised how late I had woken up I apperated straight here. I gathered I would be getting ready here anyway." Alice was in the process of getting her hair done. "Could I use your shower?" Lily asked. Alice nodded much to the hairdresser's annoyance. Lily ran upstairs to get showered before she had to have her hair and make up all done.  
  
When Lily returned back downstairs, Alice's blonde hair was set in big gorgeous curls. Lily was placed in front of the hairdresser whilst Alice was having her make up done.  
  
"So what did you think of James?" Lily knew this would come up. She wasn't sure what to say. Did James want Frank and Alice to know? So she just did what she thought was best, be vague.  
  
"Yeah he was sweet." one sentence answer- nice.  
  
"Just sweet? So I was wrong in sensing there was some chemistry in there?" Alice grinned. Lily couldn't conceal a blush.  
  
"I knew it, that you'd hit it off!" Oh what she didn't know. "So do you want me to get Frank to set you up?" She asked excitedly. No need! Lily secretly laughed.  
  
"No I don't think I'm quite ready yet." She lied.  
  
As the day progressed, Lily was dressed to the nines in her green dress robes, her long dark red hair sitting on top of her hear in a set of gorgeous barrel curls. She did look pretty, but Alice looked amazing.  
  
It was her day after all. Her white dress was flowing spectacularly down casting a long train across the floor. Her blonde hair in curls and her veil running down her back over them. They had set off to the church in a horse drawn carriage and arrived at the church. Everybody was already in and seated. Frank and Alice knew a fair few people.  
  
As Lily walked down the aisle, she thought of the irony. Every girls dream, herself included, dreamt of Mr Right, their prince charming or night in shining armour.  
  
It was funny how she was walking towards the man she deemed as hers. It was exactly as she imagined it. Her walking down a beautiful aisle of a beautiful church.  
  
She of course would've been wearing white and James would be nearer the altar. But this wasn't her wedding. It was her best friends.  
  
Then why was James here? She could've had all this, and now hopefully she would. She knew the minute she saw him standing before her that he would break her. She had seen the determination in his eyes. She was too weak to withstand their love for each other. After all she would've sold her soul to the devil to have him back.  
  
Lily walked down the aisle towards the man of her dreams and watched her best friend get married. "Isn't it funny how 2 people can fall in love?  
  
And isn't it a great blessing how some love can never be broken.  
  
How couples can act as though every date is their first.  
  
How every moment together can be a memory worth keeping.  
  
Love is often our worst enemy and can make us do and believe crazy things." The vicar read a poem. It's words rung a familiar bell in lily's head and started the ball rolling. She stood as witness to the most romantic statement a couple could make, staring into James potter, her loves eyes.  
  
Lily and James gathered the guests at the reception, made sure everyone was seated correctly, then announced to the band to introduce the bride and groom.  
  
"And for the first time ever, I'd like to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Frank Longbottom." Everyone clapped and the couple sat in between their best mates at the top table. As dinner was going on, Frank whispered something to his bride, other than the usual sweet nothing.  
  
"Seems my best man had a visitor round last night. Tell me was Lily late to yours this morning?"  
  
Alice started giggling. "No way, how did you know?" Frank grinned.  
  
"I heard him asking someone to visit him again this evening, when I went to find why James was late. The reply was from a female." Alice laughed harder and turned to Lily.  
  
"So you woke up late this morning, did you?"  
  
"Err, yeah...?" Lily replied curiously.  
  
"In James Potters bed?" Lily blushed proving Alice right. She knew when to admit defeat.  
  
"No." She stated, then looking at Alice's face continued "On his couch." She whispered blushing the colour of her hair. Alice grinned so much her face started hurting.  
  
"I knew you two would hit it off." She smirked. Lily found the need to wipe that smirk away.  
  
"Actually, I have dated James before, in Hogwarts. He was THE boy." Alice stopped smiling.  
  
"Not THE boy?" She questioned. Lily nodded in reply. "The boy you were hopelessly in love with but had to break up with him? Noooooo. But what your back together now?" Lily had previously told Alice about James, but with out mentioning names. "Yeah well didn't I always say that if I met up with him again, I wouldn't be able to keep away. He told persuaded me to stay with him." Alice smiled warmly.  
  
"Looks like me and you'll be planning another wedding then." She chuckled. Lily laughed at her.  
  
"Hold your hippogriffs, give us a chance." Frank and James just looked at the giggling girls then at each other.  
  
"Girls!" The said in unison. They had also discussed Lily and James' newly announced relationship. It had gone like this.  
  
"So you're dating Lily?" Frank said.  
  
"Yep." James replied a smile creaming on his face.  
  
"Nice." Frank approved nodding. And that was it.  
  
"Hey you know what I thought!" Alice suddenly announced. "Isn't it weird how your my best mate, and James is Franks best mate and then you just suddenly meet again? It's like fate or something?" And that it was. Fate.  
  
Once dinner was done with, James stood up. It was time for the best mans speech. He tapped his fork against his champagne glass. Ding ding ding. The hall grew silent in anticipation.  
  
"As best man and best friend to Frank I would like to thank Alice, for taking him off my hands." The hall chuckled. "No seriously. Me and Frank have been close for almost 2 years now and he's been there for me, he's been my college buddy, my drinks mate and most of all- the guy who got handcuffed to a post outside his childhood home, on his stag do, having to wait for one of his neighbours to free him." James grinned at Frank maliciously. Then turned to Alice. "Don't worry, we took photos." She laughed.  
  
"Yeah you best have." She said.  
  
"Anyway, in the time I've known Frank I will never forget how happy he was when he told me that Alice said she'd marry him. When he's with her she brings out the best in him. And I couldn't be happier for them. I look up to this couple and hope that in the near future I can have what they do." He turned to Lily and winked as the hall applauded.  
  
It was time for the bride and grooms first dance. Alice and Frank took to the dance floor, and shared their first dance of many to come. Lily looked at them, that was what she wanted. To know she would spend the rest of her life with them man she loved. And she would. As she stared on with her dreamy expression, she didn't realise she was being stared at with the exact same expression. Behind his glasses, James' eyes didn't leave Lily's face.  
  
She was his again, after soooooo long. He couldn't believe it. Every second with out her had felt like a year, every minute like a decade, every hour a century and every day and etunity. Now the time was flying again. Now he was happy and contented.  
  
Alice's gaze briefly left Franks and landed on her best friend. She smiled. Some how in her entire friendship with Lily, she had never seen her spaced out like that.  
  
She knew James was the base to this. She wondered if she was like that when thinking of Frank. Even though she knew she was. Alice twirled around in Frank's arms, she wanted her friends to be happy like she was, she wanted them to experience this same feeling.  
  
One, which was of contentment, love, safeness, as though nothing could ever go wrong, not so long as you were staring into the person you love's eyes. She would make sure her best mate got this, although, she knew deep down that Lily had it. She had it and most certainly deserved it.  
  
After her dance with Frank, Alice briefly left his arms and whispered something to the band.  
  
"Ok the bride has just informed me that she wants the brides maids and grooms men to have a dance together." Another slow song started up and Lily glared at Alice. She knew the purpose of this. James was standing before her, on his face a small grin.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked charmingly.  
  
"This dance and the rest I ever have." She smiled back sweetly causing his grin to extend up to his ears. He took her hand and began twirling her round.  
  
"You know, I thought I'd never dance with you again." He said sadly looking into her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," She blinked. "I never should have left you." He tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I'm glad you did." He said taking her by suprise.  
  
"You're what?" She stuttered. "Do you not want me back?" She asked almost afraid of what he would say next.  
  
"Of course I do. But just think, if you had stayed then you would have never of got to travel Europe, I wouldn't have gotten so far in my Aurour training. We would probably not have met Frank and Alice then. We would be married, maybe have a child on the way. Meaning you wouldn't have gotten the chance to train as a healer. Don't you think the independence did us good? we're not relying on each other like we used to. At the end of the day, we still have each other and more. And Lily, no matter what has happened, you still mean the world to me and always will do." They danced in silence for a moment Lily's chin resting on James' shoulder.  
  
"You still hang around with Sirius don't you?" She asked. He hadn't really mentioned Sirius. James gulped.  
  
"Yeah I hang around with Sirius as much as ever." He replied. Lily sensed he was hiding something from her. She still knew him inside out even after their lengthy separation.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Well.... Sirius kinda doesn't think to highly of you at the moment." James spat out quickly. "In fact he hates you, cause well, when you left I was in a bit of a state." Lily looked at him, he mouth open a little. She didn't know how to reply. Sirius hated her? Well she couldn't exactly blame him. She hated herself. But still Sirius was her loves best friend, and she always liked him. What could she do?  
  
Lily and James hadn't noticed that the one dance they were supposed to be having, had turned into a whole string of dances. It was just so nice to be holding each other once more. Then suddenly Frank asked to cut in. He turned to James.  
  
"May I borrow your lady?" he asked.  
  
"Only because you're spoken for now." James grinned, but was actually being truful. "Treat her nice." He turned and found Alice standing behind him. "Ahh, since you're old man has stolen mi lady, I will have to steal you. Care for this dance?" She nodded. and James took Alice through her paces, twirling the bride round the room shamelessly.  
  
"I'm not going to play dumb with you Lily. I know you're Alice's best mate, but I just need to know this." Frank started. Lily looked up at him questionably.  
  
"What is it Frank?" She asked.  
  
"Well... When I met James, he was a wreck. And he's just started Really coming back into himself. I just wanted to make sure you'd never do that to him again." To Frank's suprise, Lily smiled.  
  
"It's good to know, James has so many good friends who would stick up for him and support him. I must be the most hated person in Britain. No, I wouldn't dream of leaving James again. Not even if Grindleward himself held his wand to my heart." Frank smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"Good, cause both really like both of y..OUCH!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. I have a knack of doing that!" Lily blushed as she had stepped on Frank's foot. "Why's Frank hopping?" Alice asked James. James looked at Frank hopping around, then at Lily who was blushing red, and started laughing.  
  
"I see Lily's dancing hasn't improved much then?!" He smirked.  
  
"She did ok with you?" Alice wondered.  
  
"She always does." James winked.  
  
As the night went on, Lily and James got separated for a bit. Lily was being swapped between all of Frank's family and friends, where as James was entertaining Frank and Alice's mothers, who themselves seemed to have grown quite fond of each other and James. At about midnight, the band announced it was time for the bouquet toss.  
  
Alice stood up on the stage, making a mental note that Lily was standing at the side as far away as she could. Alice smirked, Lily was smart but it wasn't going to deter her. She threw the bouquet and turned as a few female shrieks were heard and finally, as the commotion died down Alice could see she had hit target perfectly.  
  
Lily had caught the boquet. She was stood helplessly blushing, as all the other bachelorettes around her glared at her. Alice had been a chaser for the Hufflepuff quidditch team in her seventh year and had not completely lost her skill. She had aimed it so it would drop directly over Lily meaning that she would either have to move or catch it. And instinct reaction would be to catch it.  
  
Everyone bid Frank and Alice goodbye. They were off on their honeymoon for 2 weeks. And after the bride and groom went everyone else started departing, leaving Lily, James, the other bridesmaids and grooms men, Alice's mother and father and Frank's mother to tidy up the hall before departing themselves.  
  
It was the end to a magical day.  
  
That night Lily stayed at James' again. This time they stayed in James' bed (not doing anything but talk and sleep) Lily was very pleased to see that James had removed the big portrait of Godric Griffindor, which hung opposite the bed.  
  
However she was upset to find out that not only Sirius, but Peter, Remus and Claire also hated her. So they decided to keep their relationship secret- at least until they had rediscovered their feelings and felt comfortable with one another again.  
  
James would be working round his friends into reliking Lily. Although not at all suprised at Claire's dislike of her, as the first thing she told Lily was along the lines of "Don't hurt my brother", Lily was slightly disappointed with her hatred. She desperately sorted after Claire's affections- She was James' only remaining family. She was important to James and therefore important to Lily.  
  
Lily's sister however hadn't even invited Lily to her wedding. Petunia had married Vernon Dursley, pretending she was an only child. In their opinion Lily didn't exist, "They could do without all of that weird nonsense." As Vernon would say.  
  
"Frank and Alice looked so happy tonight, didn't they?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Yeah" He replied, dreamily. He was thinking back to the first time he had laid on his bed with Lily. They were talking about their future family, the one he almost never had. He still wanted that but he didn't say anything, as he didn't want Lily to feel rushed. Instead, he fell asleep dreaming of what could come, how many kids they could have together and if they would really die old together.  
  
Sorry about the wait for this chapter! I just wanted to keep u in suspense- lol not really! Hope you enjoy this chapter its one of my faves so far! Luv ya Jessie xxx 


	30. Chapter 5 An unexpected call

****

Chapter 5- an unexpected call   
  
The next month for James was bliss. He was either round hers or she was round his. They both worked (No matter how much James tried to persuade Lily she didn't need to.) Lily was also up holding her healer training. She had done most of her theory work and was now doing 4 days in a hospital (St mungos) and one day theory. She was loving it. James was still at the ministry working as an Aurour, he was a little disappointed as he hadn't actually been out on the feild as of yet.(Lily was glad of this though) All he'd done was paper work. That was until now.   
  
A week after Frank had returned off of his honeymoon a massive muggleborns attack had been launched. All Aurours were needed on hand. Frank and James both rushed to their posts. They were being led by Alistor Moody.   


When they arrived at the scene, they were horrified. They were led down in to the central London underground. There were people screaming and running out of the passages, fire everywhere and men in black cloaks firing curses all over the show. Bodies littered the ground, some dead, some just badly injured. This is what the world had come to.   
Moody turned to his men.   
"Stun, block and hex- DO NOT KILL! Understand me? All the Bast**ds captured chuck in there." he pointed to a hole in the ground that he had just blasted with his wand. He then went on to charm it so no one could break free once they had been captured. "If anyone gets injured, leave them behind. Anyone who falls behind stays behind. Otherwise more lives are at risk. Ok go catch some scum!" James rushed off, throwing and dodging curses. He had caught about 3 deatheaters and was going back for more. 

  
"MOODY'S DOWN!" He heard someone scream. "NOW WHAT?" James turned and saw Moody laying on the floor. Nobody was taking over. James needed to do something. His natural instinct kicked in.   
"Do as he said- Leave him!" He called. "Frank- you get those 2 deatheaters over there." Frank ran in the direction James pointed. "Atkins you get that one. You two get that big one and I'll go after him." Everyone did as they were told and finally the last of the deatheaters had been either caught or had dissaperated. James instructed 4 members of his newly adopted team, to escort the deatheaters they had captured (5 of them) to Azkaban where they could be locked up and await a trial. Whilst he and Frank went around sorting through bodies. There had been a total of 30 deaths, 27 muggle and 3 magical. Thankfully moody was ok, just roughed up a bit, well actually alot. He would have a few scars that healer wouldn't even be able to get rid of. 

  
Crouch came onto the scene.   
"Potter, wheres Moody?" He asked.   
"He got taken down sir. I've sent for mediwizards to come and collect everyone. 4 of our team are escorting the captees to waiting cells and obliverators will be coming soon too." James stated to his cheif.   
"You took control Potter?" James nodded. "I'm impressed. Not many wizards of your age and experience could've handled this situation, which couldve been alot worse if you hadn't taken control. I'll have to talk to moody once he comes round, but I think a promotion may be in order." 

  
"I just did what I thought was best." James said modestly.   
"We could use alot more of your thinking then. Now get yourself to the hospital and get checked out. We need you in good working order for work on Monday."   
"But I can still hel..." 

  
"Go now. I've got it covered. The minister will be informed of your help today!" Crouch held up his hand to silence James, so James just grinned defeatedly and apperated to St Mungos.

Lily was standing by, they had been told a big battle had been held and lots had been injured. It was all healers on deck, even the trainees were needed. Lily and Alice were greeting all the new patients and taking them to rooms, they would assess the patients and report the most dire ones to the healers. 

  
James apperated to the apperation point in St Mungos. It was a big room, which led into the hospitals waiting room. He wasn't badly injured, but a few hex's had hit him and he didn't exactly feel or look to great either. He walked into the reception and read a sign, which had been put up. 

  
"BATTLE PATIENTS WAIT FOR ASSISTANCE IN G SECTION. OTHER PATIENTS SEE RECEPTIONIST FOR DETAILS. WARDS HAVE CHANGED." James made his way to the section of seating which had been marked with a G especially. A few other mildly injured people were also waiting. Obviously all the emergency cases had been rushed to the front of the queue and were already being seen to. 4 healers all kitted out in white, wearing hats with green crosses on, came out to see them. One of them was Lily and another was Alice. James could see them both scanning the room looking for the most serious looking injuries. 

  
"James." Lily mouthed when her eyes set on him. She rushed over.   
"Oh my gosh! Hunny, are you ok? What happened?"   
"I got to fight." He grinned proudly. Lily rolled her eyes.   
"Well I gathered that seeing as you're an aurour and your in the special section we marked off for the battle. But what did you have to do? Your not hurt badly are you?" Lily took his hand and led him to a hospital ward, as he explained what he did and what mr crouch had said to him afterwards. She gasped in all the right places. Then Alice came running in. 

  
"James where's Frank? He's ok isn't he? Please tell me hes ok!" She started shaking James not giving him the opportunity to say anything.   
"ALICE!" He finally shouted. She calmed down. "He's ok, he was just helping sort through the bodies. I'm sure Crouch will send him in soon." Alice looked relieved and left to carry on with her job. Lily gave James a once over and started diagnosing him. 

  
"Ok so you have quite a bad wound on your chest, it's gone quite deep. I'll have to get a healer to seal it up for you, but I can't promise you won't be left with a scar. Other than that a couple of bruises and a few scratches. You'll be fine." She smiled. 

  
"A scar?!" James asked not listening really to what she had said after. "I'm going to be left with a scar?" Lily grinned at him.   
"Now Mr Potter what is wrong with a small scar?"   
"It's ugly." He replied.

"Well, I don't know…" She paused thoughtfully. "I think it's kind of attractive, you know, sexy." She said smoothly, choosing her words right. James grinned. 

  
"Oh well maybe it won't be THAT bad then." Lily laughed. "I may even get Peter to like help charm my hair a different colour or something- I'm bound to get a few more scars from that." Lily smiled at him.   
"I wouldn't go that far if I was you. One scar is sexy- makes you seem like a war hero or something but too many scars is just saying you want sympathy or something." She said as she charmed his wound, to disinfect it. 

  
"Miss!" Someone from another bed in the room called.   
"Ahh I have to go, you'll be alright now. I will be back to check on you soon." She opened the curtain and walked across the room to another bed. James just watched through the gap. Dam she looked hot in her healer uniform. He watched her for about five minutes before turning round. 

  
"Boo." Someone said scaring the life out of him.   
"Merlin Sirius! How long have you been standing there?" James said in panic. 

  
"Long enough to wonder what you were staring at." Before James could shut the curtains Sirius peered out. Oh god- not now. James thought. Don't find out now. Sirius looked out to find James' vision directed at a woman in a white dress, bending over someone's bed. He turned back round smiling. Smiling? James thought. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Sirius was pleased with him? Only seeing Lily's rear end, Sirius hadn't realised who it was. He had just seen James perving on the nurse in a typical male minded thinking. A woman in a nurse's uniform type thing. That explained the guilt on his face anyway. But the reason Sirius was happy was because this meant James was finally over Lily! 

  
"Ahh cute nurse." He remarked. "Want me to go talk to her for you?" Sirius asked him. James inwardly laughed. He hadn't worked out who it was. "No it's ok Padfoot. I'll just give her the charm of Prongs later when she comes to examine me." This was true James thought. It wasn't as if he was lying. 

  
"Ok," Sirius smiled. "So what you been up to?" he asked.   
"Something along the lines of fighting in a battle, being told I'm maybe going to get a promotion and getting sent to hospital." James replied dryly. "You?" 

  
"Ha ha!" Sirius retorted. The boys continued talking and making jokes for a while. At one point Lily was going to re-enter the cubicle, but swiftly turned around when she heard Sirius' voice. She waited until she saw Sirius leave then went in quickly.   


"Yeah, he'll be back in a minute. Just went to get a couple of teas for us." James replied. 

  
"He hasn't seen me has he?" She worried. 

  
"No we just about got away with it. He saw me looking at you, but he couldn't have gotten a very good view cause he just thinks I was perving on a nurse." 

  
"Ok good. Well the healer should be in to see you soon. Then you should be able to go. So I'll probably see you at mine tonight?" She said the last bit hopefully. 

  
"Of course. Wear that, I want to have a proper game of doctors and nurses." He said wriggling his eye brows. She slapped him playfully. "Hey careful I'm a wounded soldier." 

  
"Yeah I'll wound you in a minute." She laughed.   
"Sounds like fun!" He replied kinkily. "But, Sirius will be back in a minute. We don't want him to catch us yet. So what time do you finish?"   
"6. But I may be a bit late- depends if they have the situation sorted out by then. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the forehead and left him smiling. 

  
  
Ten minutes later, Sirius came back in with two mugs.   
"The tea ran out but I got you hot h…" As he looked up, he smiled cheekily. "Merlin Prongs your quick!" He exclaimed.   
"What?" James asked. 

  
"Well lets see, I'm gone 15 minutes and I come back to find you grinning from ear to ear like some deranged idiot and with a big lipstick smudge on your head." He started laughing as James blushed crimson wiping furiously at his forehead. 

  
"Don't you dare tell Moony and Wormtail!" he threatened.   
"Oh but Prongs this is too good." Sirius laughed harder.   
"I'll tell them about you going dress shopping with Andi the other day!"   
Sirius sat up suddenly serious. "You wouldn't!" He said ferociously.   
"Oh I would." James grinned evilly. Just then the healer came in. So Sirius just stared daggers at James and left at the healer's request.   
20 minutes later James left his wound sealed and bandaged. Sirius stood up in the waiting room. 

  
"So where you going now? Want to do something?" He asked his mate.   
"Uh no it's ok Padfoot, I can't. I err think… I'm just going to go home and sleep, I'm quite tired after today's work." Sirius looked disappointed so James quickly added. "But I have tomorrow off we can do something then." Sirius brightened up. 

  
"Yeah ok. But it'll be just the 2 of us. Wormtail's working and Moony said something about some werewolf convention."   
"Oh ok then. I'll apparate to yours about noon." They shook hands and apperated off to their respective homes. Well Sirius to his own James to Lily's. He was going to surprise her and cook dinner for her, before she returned home.

Lily arrived home that night at 7.30 exactly. She had been worked off her feet and was exhausted. 

  
"James? James are you in?" She cried taking off her jacket. She was still in her work uniform, she hadn't eve had time to change. The day had not only been physically trying but also mentally. She had seen so many people who had been cursed and hexed beyond mentality. They looked horrible- scars all over their bodies, limbs blown off, patches of hair missing- these were the lucky ones. It made her feel grateful that she knew James was all right. And Frank for that matter.   
"James?" She called again. James came out of the kitchen wearing her pink frilly apron. 

  
"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. Why don't you go upstairs, have a shower and get more comfortable. I'll call you when it's ready." Lily smiled. 

  
"You cooked dinner? You're so sweet." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll go up and get changed." James looked her up and down. 

  
"On second thoughts, you don't have to get changed." He grinned wriggling his eyebrows. She smiled sarcastically.   
"I'll stay like this if you keep that apron on." She retorted.   
"Ok deal. What ever floats your boat." He replied enthusiastically.   
"I was joking." She said dryly. 

  
"Ow." He grinned. "Ok go up and get ready." He sighed jokingly. So Lily went up stairs and enjoyed a nice long shower, then put on a smart yet comfortable dress, leaving her hair to dry naturally. She returned downstairs to the lovely smell of a traditional roast dinner, fit with all the trimmings. James greeted her in the hall, he had taken off his apron and was wearing a smart shirt and trousers. He escorted her into the living room where a small table for two (Which he had transfigured) was sitting in the middle. It had a pretty tablecloth, a small vase in the centre with single white rose in and 2 plates of food sat opposite each other. The lights in the room had been dimmed and candles had been lit all around the room.

"Oh James, this is beautiful." She smiled turning to her boyfriend.   
"No as beautiful as you." He whispered into her ear. She grinned then started dragging him to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and placed her napkin on her lap. 

  
"This is safe to eat right?" she grinned.   
"Do you not want it then?" He mocked picking up her plate.   
"NO!" She screamed grabbing her plate. "I was just joking." She smiled. They talked all through dinner, laughing and joking like they used to. Lily felt 100 times better. 

  
"I'll wash up, since you did everything else." She said picking up the plates and walking towards the kitchen.   
"NO! That's ok." James said jumping in front of her and taking the plates. "I'll do it. You go and sit down." 

  
"No I'll come and help." James and Lily, fought, James trying to keep lily out of the kitchen. Finally she pushed him out of the day and made her way in. James buried his head in his hands. 

  
"Look Lily, I'm sorry." James apologised. Lily's kitchen wasn't in a very good state. There were dishes everywhere, food on the floor, up the walls all over the surfaces. Knifes and forks scattered over the counters. It looked like a bomb had gone off. "I will tidy it all up." He stuttered. To his dismay Lily started laughing.   
"Do you not cook to often James?" She laughed. 

  
"Err no?" He said. "I normally get take away." Lily smiled warmly at him, the turned round, raised her wand and muttered a spell.   
"Scorigify." Everything started cleaning it's self and in two minutes flat the room was spotless. James was gobsmacked. He turned to his girlfriend and kissed her. 

  
"You're so clever." He stuttered.   
"Yep!" She smiled leading him to her bedroom. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She had work in the morning.   


****

*DING DONG*   
"Ahh whats that?" James screamed jumping up in bed. Lily rolled over sleepily. 

  
"It's the doorbell, silly. Answer will you please?" She yawned. James got up still half asleep himself. It was the Saturday morning, he was meeting Sirius to get up to god knows what and Lily was due in at work around midday. The pub didn't open till around then. James' usual Saturday would consist of going and sitting in the hogshead pub, watching Lily wait on people and ordering things at the bar himself- mainly to get to talk to her. He ran down the stairs and answered the door. You would've thought as prior headmaster and teacher to James that Professor Dumbledore would be somewhat suprised that the young man had answered the door of the young woman that he had so publically split with, and in his boxers too. But Dumbledore seemed neither suprissed nor taken back by it. 

  
"Mr Potter, so nice to see you." He said warmly.   
"Pr.. Professor Dumbledore. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He came back quickly after the initial shock. 

  
"Well, I wanted to speak to Miss Evans really. This is her place of residence is it not?" He said. 

  
"Yes it is. Do come in, I'll just go get her." He looked down uncomfortably, "And a few more items of clothing, i think." He sat Dumbledore in Lily's living room and ran upstairs.   
"Lil" He said softly. Lily was still sleeping. "LILY." No movement. "LILY!" 

  
"Wha... James what is it?" Lily asked sleepily, still not opening her eyes.   
"Uh, professor Dumbledore is downstairs waiting to talk to you." He replied. 

  
"Jaaames, stop mucking around." She replied.   
"I'm not." He said dryly. Honestly you play a couple of pranks in school and your labled forever more as a joker.   
"You're not? YOU'RE NOT?" She jumped out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown to cover up her nightie, and ran down the stairs.   
"Professor." She greeted. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She smiled. Dumbledore smiled back warmly. 

  
"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, seeing as Mr Potter is here with you I would like to talk to him also. It is ever so nice to see that you are once more enjoying each others company." Lily blushed at the professors observations, and luckily was spared an answer by James joining them, now fully clothed. They sat Lily and James hand in hand, facing proffessor Dumbledore.

"Now, as you like many others know, there is a dark lord rising. I heard you both performed admirably the other day when he attacked the underground. I feel I have use for both of you in a little organisation I have started which is designed to work against the dark side." Lily and James looked at each other. "Now I understand that both of you have been affected by the dark lord in past years. And you have both also been aproached by him asking you to join his forces. You are not obligued to join my group, however I know that the dark lord is interested in both of you to join him. You are very powerful individuals and as one you can perform miraculasly. There was a reason that you were chosen to be head boy and girl in your seventh year other then grades. In having declined his positions lord Voldemort will not be pleased, and he will see it fit to desroy you both before your power increases. You feed off each other. Think about my offer. You would be a great asset to our organisation." Lily looked into James' eyes and instantly knew his answer. 

  
"Professor, there is no need. We would be honoured to join your organisation. I wouldn't have wanted my parents to have died in vain. The dark lord almost made me lose everyone I love in my life." James smiled at her. 

  
"Yeah, we want to join." He said.   
"No this decision is not one to be taken lightly. By joining you will be putting yourself even more at risk. It will also be an irriversable decision." 

  
"We know, we still wish to join." James said finally.   
"Well then, may I be the first to welcome you to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore smiled proudly at two of his finest students. He told them he would contact them when it was safe to and that they would be taken to their first meeting soon.

Dumbledore had given Lily and James quite a bit to think about. The way he had described his secret society, they knew it would be dangerous but the also knew deep in their hearts they were willing to sacrifice all, so other people wouldn't have to go through what they had. 

  
After hi breakfast and a goodbye kiss, James left to hang out with Sirius. Lily tidied up, got showered and ready for work. When she arrived, Archie the manager (An old git) grumbled something about being prepared for a lot of people- that there was to be some kind of meeting to be held. And sure enough at 3 o'clock, people began to pour in. Lily was sure that she had been imagining it, but they all seemed to give off some sort of aura. A familiar aura at that. She was running around like a headless chicken. Pouring Flagons of butter beer, cherry ale- you name it she poured it. It wasn't until a gruff "Heh hem!" was sounded that she looked up. And there staring her stonily in the eyes was none other than Remus Lupin. 

  
"May I help you?" Lily said sweetly, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't recognise her. She knew it was almost impossible.   
"Lily cut the cr^p!" He replied in a very un Remus like voice.   
"Ow Remus, how have you been?" She asked, trying a different approach. 

  
"Lily." He replied, she sighed.   
"Ok, I'm no good at pretending. How's James?" She gave in. He knew what she (would've) wanted to ask.   
"He's doing great, no thanks to you." He said coldly.   
"Does he hate me? I wouldn't blame him if he did. I hate myself." she blagged. 

  
"He should." Was the only reply she would get out of Remus.   
"Well do you hate me?" Remus paused.   
"…no… no lily I don't. I don't understand why you did it, but I know you had your reasons. Maybe when you see James again …"   
"NO! You can't tell James where I am!" She almost shouted.   
"Why not?" Remus frowned. 

  
"Come on, don't you think it would be harder for him if he knew I was here. It would bring all the memories he was trying to forget back to him." 

  
"Don't you love him any more? Wouldn't you get back together with him?" Remus asked. Lily hated this.   
"I… um… no. No I wouldn't." Lily lied. She had a note of finality in her voice. 

  
"Ow, well then I suppose it would be harder for him."   
"What brings you here anyway?" Lily asked him.   
"Werewolf convention." He said quietly.   
"Ohh… so all these people are… you know?" Remus nodded. "Oh cool." She smiled at him. 

  
"Listen I'd love to catch up with you, if you're free when I finish here, around 6?" Remus smiled at her. 

  
"Sure sounds like fun." He thought it would make as a good opportunity to see if she really didn't love James any more. 

  
In Remus' opinion, he still like Lily. She had always been nice to him, she accepted his condition once she got used to it and she had always treated James well. He truly believed that she hadn't meant to break James' heart. Remus always believed he should hear both sides of the story before judging any one situation. And that was what he planned on doing. That was how he would like to be treated, even if it wasn't always returned to him.

"Hey Remus." Lily said as she came through the bar. "How'd your conference go?" She asked. The exited the bar and walked down the road towards a small tearoom.   
"It was ok, no new developments. Just a few new laws passed. That's it." Remus shrugged. 

  
"Aw…" Lily said as they sat down. "So what are you doing at the moment, you know work wise?" Remus looked down.   
"Well, you see it's almost impossible to find work these days. Me being a werewolf and all." He whispered. He was really in a low these days. Life was treating him rough.   
"So… so what have you been doing then?" Lily stammered.   
"Just you know, bits and bobs. Earning money where I can."   
"Does James know? And Sirius and Remus?" She quickly added.   
"No. And I'd prefer that they didn't." Remus said sternly. The last thing he wanted was for them to find out that Moony was broke and jobless. 

  
"Well it's not as if I COULD tell any of them!" She lied. "Where are you living then?" She asked. Remus shuffled his feet. "Remus?"   
"Here and there." He sighed.   
"Oh Remus!" Lily went over to him and hugged him. "Where are you staying now?" 

  
"At my parents, they'll always have me, but I don't really feel comfortable putting them out." What could she do? This was Remus- one of her boyfriend's best mates, who was to proud to get off his high horse and ask for help. He had never let her down and even now when he should hate her- he didn't. He took the benefit of the doubt and belived that she had a good enough reason to break James' heart. Of course Sirius being James' best mate thought that no reason was good enough and would hate her as long as he could. She did some fast thinking and came up with a rash decision. 

  
"Well it just so happens that I have very little free time these days. I could do with someone to help me by cooking dinners and doing house work. I could do with some company in my little house too. So do you maybe fancy helping me out in exchange of food and board?" Lily smiled. 

  
"Lily, I couldn't." Remus said modestly.   
"Come on Remmie it'd be fun!" Remus smiled- he couldn't pass up and opportunity this sweet not whilst he was in dire need of it. But what would James say if he found out?   
"But what about James?" He said. 

  
"What about James? Will he ever have to find out?" Remus still looked sceptical. "Come on I know James- he'd rather you have a home then worry about it being with me. It's not as if were in a relationship."   
"He may see like that." Lily smiled. 

  
"I'm sure he wouldn't." Something in the way she said that made Remus feel at ease. And made him accept. 

  
"Ok then you've twisted my arm." He gave in.   
Lily smiled to herself. One down 2 to go! Of course she'd have to tell James about this new arrangement- but it could be worked around. Godric's hollow was more fun anyway!

The next day, after Lily had talked to James, Remus moved in. James hadn't been happy at first. He felt slightly betrayed, by one of his "So called best mates"- Remus didn't know that James was back with Lily. He was supposed to be siding with James. But once Lily had told him of Remus' desperate circumstances, he soon changed him mind. This was good overall anyway- it meant that when they were ready to reveal their relationship Remus couldn't have any problem with it. Afterall- he was lying to James. 

  
Lily felt guilty for betraying Remus' trust but she knew it was for the best.   
  
Remus only had about a trunk of belongings. He had never really come from a rich family, they were always modest in what they earnt. He took his stuff up to Lily's spare room and unpacked.   
"Feel free to redecorate." Lily smiled at him. The room was currently pink, with a cute daisy border- not very manly (Or werewolf like!)   
For his transformations, Remus would be going to a pen in a disolect forest, his parents had set up for him many years ago, before Hogwarts. He had been using in ever since he had left. And no matter how busy his fellow Marauders had been, no matter whos bed they had been sleeping in and no matter how far away they were, they still followed him to the pen, they still transformed with him and they were still there for him like the true friends they had always been.   
Once Remus had unpacked, Lily took him on a tour of the rest of the house. It didn't take long. 

  
"This is the kitchen, the living room/ dining room, the hall." Remus followed her through the rooms and up the stairs. "Your room, the bathroom and this is my room." She took him in to a mauve room which had a few yellow stars on the wall. It wasn't very tidy, Lily had been true to her word when she had said she wasn't good at cleaning. Just as well that Remus was. On a closer inspection of the room Remus noted that on her shelf, just behind her curtain was a familliar photo frame. He remembered it well, Christmas a few years back, James debating on what to get Lily. Then deciding on a photo frame- a hand made photo frame. One which displayed memories of each step in their relationship. He remembered helping James charm it, he remebered sifting through pictures to help James choose an appropriate on to go in the middle and he remembered James' proud face with the finished item, he was going to send. Lily still had it, she still looked at it. That meant that she WAS still holding on. She may still like him or even love him. 

  
"So what do you think of our house?" Lily asked.   
"I love it!" Remus smiled, then went over and hugged Lily, and in a muffled voice he said; "Thank you." She had shown him kindness rivalled with his best mates.


	31. Chapter 6 A walk along the beach

****

Chapter 6- A walk along the beach   
  
over the next few months Remus settled in well. It seemed that he ACTUALLY enjoyed housework. He was good at it too. He helped a great deal, as Lily's training was getting longer and more extensive. It was her final terms and she needed all the spare time she could get. She was also doing allot of over time at work. It was getting neared to Christmas and even the Hogshead was getting busier. But this also meant that she was spending allot less time with James. She decided that she needed to do something special for him this Christmas. She had finally graduated Healer training with distinction, she had quit her job and she had a new job lined up for her after the holiday season. This left her with some spare time and galleons.   
  
The week before Christmas James took Lily out for a special meal to celebrate her new job (head nurse on the magical incidents ward). It was such a romantic place. The walls, floor and ceiling looked like the night sky, all the stars floating around them as the only source of light. Music was playing softly in the background and all the waiters were ghosts giving off a pearly white glow. "Lily it feels as though I haven't seen you for ages." James said taking her hand across the table.   
"I know, I'm sorry. But it's over now. I have 2 weeks off then I start my new job and I'll be working a normal 5 day week, 9-5. Just like you." She replied.   
"Thank merlin." James grinned.   
"Anyway MR Potter, I have a Christmas present for you." She smiled.   
"But Christmas is a week away yet."   
"I know but... well open it and you'll see." She passed him a small oblong box, which he opened. Inside was a letter. He picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Miss Evans, I am writing in confirmation to your reservation at Farmleys bed and breakfast..."   
"It's a holiday to Cornwall!" Lily cut in excitedly. "We go on Wednesday and come back the day before new years eve!" He started to talk but again she cut across excitedly. "Don't worry about your work, I've sorted that out with Moody for you. I'm soooooo excited. What do you think?" James smiled at her euphoria. She seemed so cute.   
"Our first holiday together." He stated. "Thank you soooo much, it's great!" The rest of dinner flew by and they ended back at Godric's Hollow hand in hand.

By Wednesday James and Lily had packed and were on their way. James had borrowed Sirius' motor bike (He was the only person Sirius ever lent it to) Lily had shrunk their luggage to fit on the back. James had told his mates and sister that he had a special mission to go on over the holidays- they had complained about it (and made him feel extremely guilty) but they accepted the reason. Lily told Remus that she would be visiting her sister over Christmas. She didn't want him to be alone over Christmas though, so she told him he could have someone over to stay if he wished. So he invited Clare Potter, as she would be alone too, what with James gone too. Sirius and Andi were to be staying with Jonathan Black. And Peter was staying with his girlfriend's family.   
  
Devon was an 8-hour drive from Godric's hollow- on ground. By air it was 2 hours max. Lily and James landed safely in Cornwall just after lunch that day. Lily had gotten a map from the ministry and was directing James to their bed and breakfast. She could say any destination and the map would guide you instantly. James however wasn't too good at following directions and managed to add another hour onto the journey before they finally reached the small guesthouse in Bude. They went in the main entrance and were greeted warmly by the smiling faces of Mr and Mrs Farmley. They were an elderly couple and the decoration of the house surrounding them mirrored this.   


"Mr and Mrs Evans?" Mrs Farmley questioned. Lily blushed.   
"No Miss Evans and Mr Potter." She said.   
"Oh my, I'm afraid there's a mistake in your booking. We only have one room prepared."   
"That's ok, we're a couple- we only ordered one room." Lily replied.   
"Oh… you're a couple?" Mrs Farmley seemed a little shocked. She was quite set back in her old fashioned views. "Well Timothy here will help you with your luggage and show you to your room. Feel free to call on us need be." She warmed up smiling, as she watched the young couple follow her husband up the stairs hand in hand. Their room was allot bigger then they had expected. It had a big double bed, attached ensuite bathroom and it even had a small Christmas tree in the corner. After Timothy had left Lily chucked her case to the floor ran and jumped on the bed and began bouncing up and down. James folded his arms and smiled at her as she laughed like a child.   
"What are you doing?" He asked coyly.   
"Bouncing silly!" She exclaimed.   
"You'll break that if you're not careful!" He replied.   
"Nah, I won't. Come and join me!"   
"Nope, you couldn't pay me to look that stupid!" He teased, a big smile playing across his features. All of a sudden Lily took a flying leap forwards and onto James sending them both hurtling to the floor.   
"Thanks for being my cushion." Lily giggled as she laid on top of James.   
"No problem." He replied slyly. "Only… now it's your turn to be my cushion." He flipped her off himself, pinning her to the ground, by sitting on her legs and holding her hands above her head. She took a deep breath as she looked up into his eyes.   
"James." She whispered, as he engulfed he in kisses. He started at the base of her neck, using his tongue to set her off in giggles, tickling her as he worked his way up to her lips. As the kisses deepened, James released Lily's hands and they wound themselves around his neck, bringing the 2 bodies closer and in a more passionate embrace. As things got hotter and hotter they were suddenly disturbed by a knock at the door. Thus bringing them away from each other's thoughts and back to the fact they were laying on the floor on top of each other. James grinned at his breathless little red head then got up off her and answered the door. It was Mrs Farmley.   
"Hello dear, I just wanted to know what time you wanted breakfast tomorrow?"   
"About 9 o'clock?" James said turning to Lily who was now off the floor. She nodded.   
"What paper would you like?" She asked.   
"The daily Phr.."   
"Mail. The daily mail please." Lily quickly cut in. The Farmleys were Muggles and James was about to ask them for a non-existent paper.   
"Are you alright? I heard a loud bang about 20 minutes ago." Mrs Farmley asked. Lily giggled remembering what she had done.   
"James fell off the bed. Don't worry about it, he's fine." Mrs Farmley didn't know quite how to take this comment. So she ignored it.   
"Ok then dears. Call me if you need me." She said as she trotted off.   
"Now where were we?" Lily asked as she shut the door. James smiled as he began to approach her. "Ow yeah. I was going to unpack." She exclaimed pleased with herself.   
"WHAT?" James questioned. "That's what my mind was last on!" Lily smiled at him innocently, which just made him want her more.   
"Come on, you helping or just watching?" he sighed laying back on his bed. 

"Watching." So he sat watching Lily unpack. Every now and again he would add in a comment like; "I don't see why you have to unpack- we could just live out our trunks." Or "This would be much more interesting for me if you stripped down to your underwear." He got a slap for the last comment. At one point when Lily started unpacking his briefs, she began waving them around teasing him with them. It ended up with her hanging one pair out of the window threatening to drop them, and then actually dropping them by accident and being made by James to retrieve them out of the bush that they had landed in. Lily did so then ran back through the guesthouse blushing like mad with her boyfriends underpants in her hands. Anyone who saw must have thought she was crazy!   
  
Once Lily had finished unpacking (Not daring to tease James again) they went and got fish and chips, then walked along the sea front eating them. They sat late into the night watching the tide come in rather gently considering it was mid winter. It was the first night to a magical holiday and their first as a couple. 

The next morning after breakfast, Lily and James went up to their room to get ready to spend the day at the beach. They were going to sandymouth one of the most popular beaches to visit in Southern England. They were and odd couple. James had piled as many clothes onto himself as humanely possible, where as Lily had stripped down to a tee shirt and shorts over her swimming costume.   
"What are you wearing?" James asked her. "It's got to be about 5 degrees out side!" He exclaimed.   
"What are you wearing more like? We're going to the beach not the Antarctic!" She grinned.   
"But it's cold!"   
"Aren't you coming swimming in the sea then? I heard the surf in this part of England is excellent." James had always loved his sports. "We're going to get wet anyway. And it's tradition. You can't seriously come on a traditional English holiday without wearing the traditional English beach wear!" She waved he wand and muttered a carefully chosen spell and James was standing in a tee shirt and shorts also.   
"You know what, Lilikins, you are crazy. And for that I love you!" He smiled. "But that doesn't mean I plan on freezing my butt off!" He reached for a jumper.   
"We're gonna take coats!" Lily said   
  
If anyone had been on the beach that day, they would have seen 2 20 year olds running along the golden sand in shorts and tee shirts. This wasn't normal behaviour on the 22nd of December. It was bitter cold and rainy. the sea was choppy and only Lily's childish mirth and James' love of her and happiness could be heard. They had attempted to put up and umbrella over their picnic blanket, but had ended up chasing it down the beach. The wind had made it impossible even when using magic. They ate a small, wet picnic and then commenced in making sandcastles together. Just as they were leaving Lily wrote in the sand LE 4 JP 4EVA and James encircled it in a giant heart. James looked at Lily, she looked so sexy. Her hair was wet and fell shaggily round her face. Her tee shirt was soaked through and clung to her enhancing certain parts of her figure more. Her lips and nose were redder then normal and her eyes stood out more than he remembered, glowing with her excitement and happiness. He was getting those thoughts more often. He felt that in the last month their relationship had been reaching levels of closeness that it never had before. That now they loved each other and were content in what they had mentally, they were ready for something more physical. He knew what the next step was in the relationship and he knew he had to make it special.   
  
Lily and James returned to Sirius' bike and wrapped big coats around themselves (Which lily had placed a warming charm on) and headed for the guesthouse. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

On Christmas Eve Lily decided that their guestroom wasn't festive enough. So she dragged James out to shop for some decorations. They returned with arms full of tinsel, fairy lights and strips of paper. First Lily, with a little help from James, redecorated the Christmas tree. They piled it high in tinsel making it look traditionally tacky. They then magically hung decorations from the ceiling, intertwined them into the bedposts and hung mistletoe from the doorframe. Finally they sat down and Lily showed James how to make paper chains- the Muggle way. They sat there for a good part of the day making and hanging the chains and by teatime, Lily had succeeded in making their room look as good as Santa's grotto. That evening they went to the local midnight mass ceremony at their local church. Singing hymns, praying for those less fortunate and joining together in the celebration of life and happiness.   
  
James knew Lily was thinking of her parents. It was this night 3 years ago they had shared their last meal. This time 3 years ago they had been murdered. James had seen a definite change in Lily since that day. She had always been more confident in herself, more determined to prove herself to the world.   
  
They had truly made her a better person.

The next morning James woke to Lily bouncing on their bed again.   
"Merry Christmas, sleepy head!" She smiled jumping on top of him.   
"Lily, what time is it?" He yawned sleepily, trying to get up but failing as he still had the little red head weighing him down.   
"Just past eight. I've been waiting for you to wake up for over an hour. But... well I got bored of waiting." She grinned.   
"I gathered." He said dryly.   
"Santa's been." She said as she pulled them both into a sitting position. He looked over at the tree, which had a small pile of presents at the bottom.   
They went over to the tree, still in their pyjamas and sorted the presents into two piles.   
Lily started unwrapping the first. It was a cute Heffalump stuffed toy. Obviously magical. It was changing colour and moved occasionally. attached was a thick letter, which lily scanned through quickly, smiling at a couple of what seemed to be photos.   
"Who sent you that?" James questioned.   
"You remember Crystal." She replied.   
"Oh you still keep in touch with her." He said dejectedly.   
"James I asked her not to tell you where I was. I'm sorry, I know you tried." He smiled in response.   
"So what's she up to these days?" He asked.   
"She works in a magical toy factory, well actually, she runs it. She's second in command at humbard's toy's. She's also married and her first child is on its way. See." She held a photo in front of James' eyes showing him a very pregnant Crystal, arm around a handsome looking man.   
"So she's well over Peter then." James stated.   
"Very."   
"Good, cause he's kinda going out with Hayley." James said nervously. Lily did not seem to fazed. And went back to presents. She got a small box of sweets from Remus. She hadn't expected anything, so this was nice.   
And Alice had gotten her a beautiful night-dress. It was short and frilly. And laying under the nightdress was a pair of handcuffs with a note attached saying 'have fun with James this Christmas' Ha, Lily thought dryly. She had to get her friend back for that. She quickly stowed the handcuffs out of sight, so James wouldn't see, but when she looked up him, he was blushing and holding a small tub of chocolate body paint.   
"Franks work?" She said knowingly. James just nodded glumly. She smiled back at him holding up Alice's handcuffs.   
"Snap. You know were going to have to get them back!" He just nodded.   
Lily smiled and gave James his present from her. He unwrapped it swiftly revealing a box. Inside the box was a purple letter.   
"It's a purple letter day (the magical version of a red letter day) You will spend the day working with the creators of things such as 'The all so mighty DUNG BOMB' and the all so mighty "Wet start fire works" They will let you choose and create your own prank item." She finished. James sat there mouth open wide.   
"Yo.. really? I can't believe it! Thanks Lily." He kissed her on the cheek as she blushed.   
"Well it's nothing really, I know it's not what you would choose for a career, but it sounded right down your alley." She stuttered.   
"No really, I love It."   
"Ok here's your present." James knelt down in front of Lily and pulled a small jewellery box out from under their Christmas tree. He passed it to her. She held a baited breath as she opened it to reveal... a beautiful necklace.   
"Ow it's lovely." She said hugging him, trying to hide her disappointment. She had known what she had hoped for.   


They spent Christmas morning stuffing themselves with sweets, talking, laughing and having a good time. They were going to spend the evening with the Farmleys as Mrs Farmley was making Christmas dinner and asked for their company.   
"Heaven knows it'd do us some good having youngsters among us once again." She had said. It appeared that their children had grown up and left home a long time ago.   
  
So before they settled down for dinner, James suggested a walk along the beach.   
"Maybe it'll help all those sweets go down before dinner!" He had said rubbing his stomach greedily. So they set off out the guesthouse to the beach which was just opposite. Lily made sure that their attire was correct as usual (Shorts and tee shirt). She was skipping and singing and jumping around as if it were nobodies business. 

Lily flung her sandals on the sand and went bounding into the sea splashing as much as she could, not a care in the world. She got about knee deep when James called her. She whirled around to face him and made her way back.   
He came out towards her and they met about ankle deep. He looked scared, scared as if she were a three headed monster. As their eyes met, he dropped to one knee and she too felt butterflies fill her stomach. This was it, one of the happiest moments of her life.   
"Lily, You make me the happiest I've ever been. When you left me I didn't know what to do, I was lost, had no meaning in life. I never want that to happen again. I love you. Lily I would love for you to be my wife." He held out the beautiful diamond ring that he had produced those 2 and a half years back. Lily was speechless. She couldn't believe that her dream was finally coming true. She still hadn't answered and James was beginning to freak.   
"Lily will you marry me?" He asked again.   
"YES! Yes of course I will, James I love you so much!" He smiled happily as he slipped the ring on her finger and Lily flung her arms around his neck. James spun her round, maybe a little too fast as they both ended up in the sea laughing their heads off.   
  
They didn't care.   
  
They were finally engaged. 

On the way back, neither Lily nor James could prevent themselves from grinning at each other. Every now and then they would kiss the other on the cheek or squeeze the others hand. Lily couldn't help but glance at her new ring every 5 seconds. They didn't even realise they were both still soaking wet. Mrs Farmley did though. As they entered the guesthouse, they were still all smiles. The smell of a roast turkey wafted through the corridor. Mrs Farmley rushed out.   
"oh dears, is it raining?" They both looked at themselves.   
"uh, no." Lily started- still grinning. "We kind of fell into the sea." Mrs Farmley looked confused. She never would understand youngsters these days.   
"Well, however did you manage that? Oh never mind you two just run up and get changed, you'll have just enough time before dinners ready. Then you can tell us what happened." Lily and James (guess what...) grinned, and went up stairs. They got changed into formal clothes and returned downstairs into the dinning room. On the table four places had been set out, a turkey the Mr Farmley was currently carving was in the centre and an assortment of vegetables, stuffing, sausages and gravy was surrounding it. Christmas crackers were beside each plate as well as a napkin. Mrs Farmley sat at the head of the table.   
"Do sit down dears." She said to them. And they as well as Mr Farmley took their places. As dinner began to be dished out they began also to make conversation. "So how did you manage to fall into the sea and get yourselves so wet?" She asked. 

"Well I asked Lily a question and she got a bit excited and jumped on me, sending us both crashing down." James said with a big smile, looking directly into Lilly's eyes.   
"And what question was that?" Mrs Farmley prompted.   
"If she would consent to becoming Mrs Lillian Potter." He smirked. "That's got a nice ring to it you know." He added.   
"Oh my congratulations my dears. That's a definite cause for a celebration. Timothy go and get a bottle of Champagne out of the cellar." Timothy rushed off. "My that does explain why you to can't keep your eyes off of one another and why you can't wipe those grins off your faces."   
"This is a lovely meal, Mrs Farmley." Lily smiled. Mrs Farmley beamed at her.   
"Now dear, you can call me Victoria. Enough with the Mrs Farmley business. And you may call my husband Timothy." They continued the meal talking pleasantly. Mrs Farmley asking questions such as;   
"So what is it you two do as a living."   
"Well, I've just qualified as a doctor and James is a Policeman." Lily said describing their jobs as if they were Muggle.   
"A poleese man?" James asked with a grin, to receive a glare back.   
"Yes James, I still don't know why you find that so funny? It IS your career! He is so weird some times" She added covering with a grin. The rest of the meal went quite smoothly. After they relaxed in front of the fireplace in the living room still just chatting. James was desperately trying to make the set of screwdrivers he got in his cracker move or something, he couldn't contemplate the fact it had been a Muggle cracker. Finally at 9 o'clock they retired to their room.   
  
Upon entering it Lily instantly noticed a difference. It seemed that James still had another Christmas suprise up his sleeve. The decorations they had put up were all gone, the lights were off and had been replaced with floating candles and red rose petals had bee scattered over the bed and around the floor.   
"Now I'll understand if you're not ready for this I just made this as a gesture if you felt like I..." Lily cut across him.   
"Shut up and kiss me." She stated a different kind of grin playing across her mouth. He consented, planting the most deep and intimate kiss on he lips that they had ever shared. That night, they consummated their love for one another. Ending the best Christmas they had ever shared.

The next morning Lily woke up next to James again, but this time she felt more content then she ever had. She was engaged and had given everything she had to her partner. She was his forever more. He smiled down at her.   
"Morning sleepy head." He smiled.   
"Morning." She yawned happily back.   
"Lily, now we're engaged… will you move in with me? I… I mean I hate not having you there with me everyday, having o wait for you to come round. And… and even though I trust you and I trust Remus, I just hate you sharing your place with another bloke." James got out what was on his mind. Lily smiled at him sleepily.   
"Silly James." She said amused at his awkwardness. "Course I'll move In with you. It must be hard- me sharing with Remus, but I'm not kicking him out. I have to make sure he has some place to stay before I announce I'm moving out." She said seriously.   
"I'll buy him a place." James stated. "I have enough money."   
"James, you know he will hate you for it. We have to find a way to help him help himself."   
"I know, your right. I just want you with me now!" James groaned.   
"I am with you now!" Lily chuckled.   
"You know that's not what I meant!" James said tickling her. "Anyway." He stopped. " I think it's about time my mates knew about us." Lily looked unsure. "Unless you'd prefer we just got married secretly and they will never know." He mocked her. She kept her face as serious as possible and nodded.   
"Yes I think that would be best." She said. James didn't know how exactly to take this.   
"Lil's I was kidding." He said slowly, causing her to burst out laughing.   
"So was I James!" He began tickling her again. Then stopped.   
"Ok, so I think we should throw a new years eve party at Godric's hollow. You, me, Sirius, Andi, Peter, Remus and Claire."   
"K." Lily replied quietly. "James you will stick up for me right? They all hate me." James smiled down at her sympathetically.   
"Course I will, love." They snuggled together and spent the rest of the day talking, discussing wedding arrangements and how their future together would go.   
  
They had no idea how far from the truth they were. But then when you plan your life you hope it will shape out nicely. 

On Christmas morning Claire Potter arrived promptly at the residence which Lily and Remus shared, present under one arm, Christmas pudding under the other. She had been ever so grateful when Remus had offered to cook her Christmas dinner. She didn't know what she was going to do. James had gone away for Christmas and she was going to be spending it alone. Remus opened the front door wearing Lily's frilly pink apron. He had forgotten he had been wearing it and as Claire didn't know he shared this house with a woman- it looked rather odd. But thankfully Claire refrained from mentioning it.   
"Merry Christmas!" She said cheerily handing him the present in her hand.   
"Likewise." He replied. "Come in!" he pushed her into the cosy living room, on the side there were snacks and Remus reached under the tree pulling out the last present.   
"For you." He smiled. They both unwrapped their gifts. Remus had gotten Claire a book on hair charms (It had just been in his price range) and she had gotten him a brief case with "R. J. Lupin" imprinted in gold letters on the handle. They hugged and thanked each other just talking until their dinner was ready. They talked all day long, having many things in common. They acknowledged how much happier James had been in recent months and how they were glad to see how he was pulling himself together after so long. Neither thought a girl would have such and effect over him as he had always been such a strong and independent soul.   
The subject changed again and Remus asked how Claire's salon had been doing. She smiled.   
"It's great. In fact I've been doing so well recently, I'm planning on expanding. Only problem is I need some new stylists. I think I am going to try and find some people to train up. Know anyone who might be interested?" A light bulb switched on in Remus' mind.   
"Well actually, I was looking for work. Would you be interested in training up your brothers friend?" Claire grinned at him.   
"Remus you're a star, you're hired."   
  
Finally, he didn't have to sponge off of lily anymore. He was grateful for all she'd done for him but he still didn't feel right in it all. He knew perfectly well that she didn't really need him and was just doing in out of the kindness of her heart.   


Lily and James enjoyed the rest of their week away together. Lily had taken him to a pier (The only one which was open this time of the year) It wasn't one with allot of rides, just a nice view and a few amusements. James was very pleased with them and Lily had to drag him away. He was spending all her money (He only had wizard gold)   
The week drew to a close all two soon for the newly engaged couple and both went home with heavy hearts, knowing what was coming would be hard. But together they would set James' friend right. Only together could they prevail.

I would just like to thank anyone who has read and or reviewed my ficcy.

You don't know how much you mean to me.

I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to come- I've been away.

If u wana read anything else check out a really short one I rote called- "Hello it's me again" It is lily and James again.

It's in my profile.

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed that for me ;)

Luv ya

Jessie xxxx


	32. Chapter 7 meeting old friends

Chapter 7- Meeting old friends  
  
Lily arrived home to find Remus waiting eagerly for her. The house was  
spotless and Remus' grin could've given James' grin from Christmas  
competition.  
  
"Welcome home Lil's." He said. She gave him a warm smile and sat down.  
  
"Thanks rem, what's up?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I got a new job!" He exclaimed, unable to keep it in any more.  
  
"That's excellent." Lily exclaimed with just as much enthusiasm. She hugged  
him. "What is it?" she questioned.  
  
"Uh, I can't say." He replied suddenly awkwardly.  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked confused. Remus blushed.  
  
"You'll laugh." He said quietly.  
  
"Remus, come on you know I won't." Lily sympathised with him.  
  
"Ok but don't tell anyone. I'm going to train to be a hairdresser." This  
took Lily by suprised.  
  
"Ow..." She paused. "A hairdresser? A... with Claire Potter??" Remus  
nodded.  
  
"She is going to train me. She even has an apartment for me to move into  
above. I'm moving in just after new years. Are you ok with that?" Lily  
smiled brightly.  
  
"Ow Remus I'm glad this has worked out for you. In fact I am moving out too. I wanted to make sure you would be all right first of course, but I can no longer stay here. I have come to the stage in my life that I need to settle down. I can't tell you all the details now, but you will know within the next few days, provided things go to plan." She had a smile on her face  
that Remus only just found very familiar. It was the one he saw look at James with all those years back. He only just then noticed that on her left  
hand, she was wearing a ring. An engagement ring.  
  
"Lily... are you... You're getting married?" He gasped. She looked into his  
eyes, her own wide with fright.  
  
"I can't talk to you about it now. But Remus, please promise me, however this turns out, please don't judge me. I loved James, I always will." Remus nodded, James seemed to move on, and it wasn't her fault that she hadn't felt the same way as he had. But he did feel that he somehow was betraying his mates trust in even just talking to Lily. "Don't worry, you've shown me  
kindness in which I hope I will be able to repay one day."  
  
"No need." Lily said taking his hand, squeezing it and then heading upstairs. Later they decided she would move out the day before New Year's  
eve. Remus had offered her help, but Lily refused.  
  
Within the next few days, Lily had moved in with James. Remus would be moving out come New Year. James had invited all his mates over for New Year's eve and that was when they were going to be told about their engagement. It was a beautiful morning and Lily woke up for the first ever time sharing James' bed. No correction- Their bed. She lived there now, she shared it. She looked up at her fiancée who was just grinning at her. He always woke up first, but never got up. He would just stare at her.  
  
"Morning red." He smiled. She returned it.  
  
"Don't call me red." He just smiled more.  
  
"Ok red." he continued.  
  
"I mean it." She said with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"What would you do if I didn't... Red!" He teased.  
  
"THIS!" She yelled climbing on him and pinning his arms to the bed. She began tickling him mercilessly. Only to find that he wasn't ticklish.  
  
"Oh sh!t!" Came from the doorway, and both Lily and James looked round to see the door closing.  
  
"Who's there?" James called.  
  
"Hey Prongs it's just me!" Sirius yelled through the door. Lily and James looked at each other- had they been caught.  
  
"We may as well tell him now." James sighed. He walked out the door, as Lily quickly put a dressing gown on.  
  
James reached Sirius only to find him grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"What's up Padfoot?" He questioned confused.  
  
"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed. "You're over Lily!"  
  
"Actually, Sirius, he was under me." Lily said coming out in her dressing gown.  
  
"Lily? You... what?" Sirius' facial expression hardened.  
  
"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE?" He spat.  
  
"First of all, Hi to you too. And second, what did it look like I was doing?"  
  
"No, I mean why are you here?" He said his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"I'm here to be with James again." She replied more quietly.  
  
"Why so you can just break his heart again!" Sirius said sarcastically. Lily felt her eyes well up, she hated this subject.  
  
"Look, I'm not about to break James' heart again. I love him ok? So just leave it." She said shakily.  
  
"Only trust a cheetah by the colour of his spots! How do I know you won' leave him again?"  
  
"Hello, I'm here! I can look out for myself mate!" James said. Sirius ignored him and continued laying into Lily.  
  
"Two years you've been gone and you just come back expecting him to take you back?"  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IN MERLINS NAME YOU ARE SAYING SIRIUS BLACK! LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING, WHAT IF SOMEONE KILLED YOU PARENTS AND THEN THAT SAME SOMEONE TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU DID NOT BREAK UP WITH THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT HAVE LEFT TO LOVE, THAT HE WOULD KILL THEM TOO. WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU LOVED THAT PERSON AS MUCH AS I LOVED JAMES YOU WOULD STAY THE HELL AWAY TOO! THERE YOU GO. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She turned to hide her tears and James wrapped his arms around her glaring slightly at Sirius.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Sirius stuttered, then regained his confidence. " But if that was the case, then what are you doing back here?"  
  
"I found her." James said proudly. "We met up again at Frank and Alice's wedding- she was the maid of honour which Frank kept trying to set me up with." James said proudly. "I kidnapped her and told her that a life where I'm not with her, to me isn't a life without living anyway. In fact..." He smiled guiltily. "We've been dating for about 6 months and we're engaged!" Sirius' mouth opened wide.  
  
"WELL WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?"  
  
"New years eve. Same as everyone else."  
  
"Ow yeah, Sirius suddenly remembered that's why I'm here! What time did you want us round?" Sirius said. He still wasn't completely sure he was happy with the situation.  
  
"8 O'clock sharp. Ow and Padfoot please don't tell anyone about us, I wanted to break the news gently."  
  
"Ok. see you then..." and with a devilish grin he added, "As you were." causing Lily to blush and James to grin and then he was gone.  
  
"That went well..." James sighed. He knew Sirius wasn't 100 per cent convinced yet.  
  
New years eve rolled along ever so quickly and Lily had never seemed more nervous in her life. She had seen how Sirius had taken her re appearance. Now she had to face the others. James had noticed how she had closed her self up, much like when he first met her. She was being very quiet and never gave her opinion- she would just agree with him.  
  
By 8 o'clock they were both dressed and ready for their visitors. James was wearing red dress robes with gold trimming. Very Gryffindor. He was after all a Gryffindor- both in heritage and at heart. Lily wore a short green dress with a white robe which fitted nicely over the top she looked very pretty indeed. Her petite figure had filled out just a little since her days at Hogwarts.  
  
The doorbell went and James got up off the couch that they had been waiting on to answer the door. Lily waited as she had been instructed so. As Remus and Claire entered, their eyes instantly fell onto Lily. Claire was astonished (not in a good way), but Remus didn't look too surprised- just thoughtful, slowly piecing all the information he had gathered in his mind. His thoughts wondered to her engagement ring. He just shook his head smiling to himself; he could be such a dunder head sometimes.  
  
The doorbell went for a second time and Sirius and Andi entered. Sirius smiled sarcastically at Lily and Andi couldn't suppress her smile, she ran over to Lily and hugged her, what ever her husband said- Lily had still been a good friend in school- one whom she hadn't seen for a while. She of course had been told by Sirius about his encounter and she had had a bit of time to adjust.  
  
Finally, Peter and Haley came in. Peter stopped dead in the doorway, and Haley's mouth dropped. "What the hell is she doing here?" She exclaimed. The dark lord would not be happy with this. James walked over to his fiancée and took her hand protectively.  
  
"Ow James you pr@." Claire sighed. James glared at her. "Ok, before we can ENJOY tonight," James started forcefully, "I have an announcement." "Gee I wonder what that could be!" Claire said sarcastically. What was her brother doing? James glared at her again. "Lily and myself are.."  
  
"JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN HER BACK? DID YOU NOT REALISE WHAT SHE REDUCED YOU TO? AND YOU JUST WILLINGLY TAKE HER BACK LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE SO SHE CAN DO IT TO YOU AGAIN? YOU STUPID IDIOT!" "TO RIGHT!" Peter backed her up.  
  
"Well I suppose that means you don't want to be invited to the wedding." James laughed. Everyone, Lily and Remus included, looked at James weird. They had all expected him to yell back. "We. wedding?" Claire questioned. This made everything different, if Lily was willing to commit. then maybe she wasn't that bad, maybe there was a reason for her to have left so abruptly. James nodded a gleeful excited look in his eye. They were brother and sister, they were all the other had ever had, and they had an understanding that no one else had ever known. Not Peter and Remus, both being only children as well as Haley. Not Sirius who had lost his sister before even knowing her, not Andi, who had sisters, who got on with them, but never needed and relied on them like James once had. And not Lily who didn't get on with her sister. They shared a special bond.  
  
"Maybe," James started softly, "Maybe we should give people second chances and the benefit of the doubt before we go a head accusing them of all sorts. Maybe, choices made aren't always the right one. Maybe we should let Lily explain her self before we start after her." Claire set her eyes in a stone cold glare and directed it at Lily.  
  
"I said if you hurt my brother you would pay!" She growled. Lily stepped foreword, looking more confident then she felt. "Well, I'm not sure what to do as of yet. You hurt my brother. Explain why." Claire challenged.  
  
Lily started explaining the whole story. This was her defence. "When my parents were killed and I attended their funeral a lady approached me. She told me that she knew me, that she was one of our kind. She seemed very familiar, even though I have never seen her in my life. She was very pretty, almost hypnotising. She sympathised with me although it made me feel uncomfortable. She told me that my parents were killed and that it was mostly my fault- that they would have never been killed if it weren't for me. She commented on how she knew James and myself were going out.  
  
It was scary- she seemed to know more about me than I did. Then she told me how if it were her, she would keep away from James, that she wouldn't want him killed because of her. That set the ball rolling. I loved James and I didn't want him to get harmed. But we were at Hogwarts; I knew that he would be safe. I also knew that there was no way of avoiding him. I knew that he would try and find me, that he would persuade me to stay with him. I knew I couldn't let that happen. When James proposed to me for the first time I was heart broken. The only thing I ever dreamed of from an early age was a being with a man I loved, when I first kissed James, I knew it was him. I ran away, far away. I even fled the country."  
  
Lily was sobbing by now. James stood astonished along with every other member in the room (Well one just pretended) "Whilst I was abroad, I encountered many different branches of magic, mostly medical, some ancient, some dark. Every now and again I would get some figure in a hooded cloak approach me, asking, bribing and attempting to force me into the dark arts. I never gave in. I realised that however hard I tried to for get him James would always be in my heart.  
  
Finally, I returned to England, to do, as I have wanted since I was a 5th year- to become a healer. I wanted to be able to help people even though I could never help myself in the way I wanted to. But I found that class was quite easy, the magic I had learnt abroad seemed very useful. But also when I returned, I met a new friend. She always tried to help me be more happy, she was lovely. When she asked me to be her maid of honour at her wedding I obliged. But when she tried to set me up with the best man, I was less keen. It came to the wedding rehearsal. It was only then that I realised who the best man was." She turned her gaze away from the glares of the people surrounding her and into the loving eyes of her past present and future love. "He really was the best man. I tried my best to stay away from him, to not give in to the inevitable. But he wouldn't let me. He helped me realise that however long my life was, or his for that matter, it was meaningless without each other. James I need you. I need you more then I need oxygen to breathe."  
  
James smiled and put his arm around Lily's waist. Claire looked at them- they were in love, they had something special.  
  
"What a load of hippogriff droppings!" Haley exclaimed. She needed to keep them split up; her life would depend on it.  
  
Ever since the dark lord had recruited her, it had been her job to keep a close eye on the heir of Gryffindor. He had been getting weaker and weaker; the dark lord was making plans to strike. He had, and the heir had gotten away, the job at the tube station was supposed to finish James off, but for some reason he had come out smelling sweeter then roses. It had been the worst punishment any of her fellow death eaters could remember. This was not good, James' power when he had been with Lily before had been catastrophic. "You believe that? James, she's just a gold digger. She never loved you in Hogwarts- she doesn't now." Haley spat.  
  
"I don't love James for his money. Why would I? I have enough to keep me going, I'm starting a highly sought after job in the New Year. Why would I need James' money?" Lily asked Haley. Her voice was deadly quiet, just above a whisper. Her eyes looked deep into her opponents, they held an expression of disappointment and resentment.  
  
"I. you. well." She stuttered. "Question, Lily. The woman who approached you at your mothers funeral- what did she look like?" Sirius spoke up ignoring the prior conversation. Lily looked at him confused, did he not believe her?  
  
"She was very pretty, dark brown eyes, I noticed them because they were very heavy lidded, it made her seem dark, mysterious. There was just something about her. she. she." "She seemed untrustworthy, yet you couldn't help but believe her. She kind of mesmerised you with a glance?" Lily looked at Sirius curiously.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked. "It was Bellatrix. Bellatrix Black. well now Lestrange. She's my cousin, not that I can stand her. She disowned my father when he married my mother. Said she was a muggle lover. I heard she's in with a rough crowd- Malfoy's lot." His glance swiftly turned to Claire and James. "She has always had a certain magic to make you seem to want to trust her." Sirius believed her finally. "Look, I still don't like what you did with James, but well. we all make our mistakes." He exchanged a small smile with Remus. Lily jumped at him hugging him. And Andi gave him a peck on the cheek; she had wanted Sirius to forgive Lily. She could have her old mate back. Lily stood back and glanced between the two.  
  
"Well, well, well who would have thought? Andromeda Mills and Sirius Black together?" She exclaimed. "Actually Lil's, it's Andromeda and Sirius Black now." Andi said, then she added. "And It's not Andromeda- I told you, Andi!" Lily gasped.  
  
"You're married?" Then she turned on James. "You never even told me they were going out, let alone married!" she said angrily. James just blushed.  
  
"Can't we talk about this later Hun?" he forced. Lily remembering her situation reluctantly left the topic. "So Remus, what do you think?" She questioned him, he had said the least all night. He paused thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I don't think he has much ground to stand on, seeing as he's been living with you for the past few months!" James glared at his mate. Remus looked at James apologetically. "Sorry." He croaked out.  
  
"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius turned angrily to look at Remus. Remus. Remus cowered at his glare.  
  
"Please tell me that is not true." He asked in a quiet voice. Remus just bowed his head. "Oh dear lord. You mean to say that whilst he's been moping around like it's the end of the world cause she left him, you thought it would be a good idea to hunt her down and shack up with her!" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Sirius it's not like that. I had no choice in the matter." Remus replied in a quiet sorrowful voice, Lily and only Lily felt sorry for him.  
  
"So the house we had Christmas dinner in. that that was the house you and Lily were sharing?" Claire gasped horrified. She felt betrayed. In all her life she had never met anyone like Remus and he had been lying to her. Not only her, but her brother/ his best friend also. Remus just nodded.  
  
"Ok will everyone just calm down for a minute." Andi tried to break the argument up.  
  
"She what's happening to us, we're all arguing. And it's all because of Lily!" Haley exclaimed in the process of trying to mix everything up.  
  
"Haley's right you know!" Peter backed her up. "Why on earth did you HAVE to shack up with James' ex?" Sirius confronted Remus.  
  
"Siri." Andi tried to calm her other half. "Yeah Remus. Why?" James agreed.  
  
"James I told you the circumstances!" Lily screamed. "You told him?" Remus turned to Lily. "I asked you not to tell any. wait you were going out with James before I moved in? James why didn't you tell any of us guys?"  
  
"WHY'D YOU THINK? CAUSE YOU'D ALL ACT LIKE THIS!!!!" James shouted.  
  
"I had to tell him, there had to be a reason why he couldn't come and visit me anymore at my house. I'm sorry. I don't see why you couldn't tell any of these guys any way. Remus, there your best mates. They're not going to laugh at you.  
  
If anything they'll help you." Lily said softly. This caught everyone's attention. They all stared at Remus intently, all wondering what he Lily and James were talking about. Lily was right, he had to give in.  
  
"Well, it's not much of a problem anymore, well it might be." Remus looked at Claire gravely. "You see, I was struggling to get a job because of my. of my condition. You know." He raised his eye brows at Peter, Sirius and Andi (Sirius had told her about moony. She had reacted similar to Lily but was now used to it.) They all gained knowing looks, finally understanding.  
  
"Well, I was pretty much homeless, then I met Lily one day. She was working in the Hogs head pub in Hogsmeade." Lily blushed. "I accidentally spilled my situation, seeing as she already knew half of it anyway. and well she offered me house and food, in exchange for a little cleaning and house work. I wasn't in a position where I could refuse and so I took it." He finished apologetically.  
  
"What condition? Why couldn't you find a job?" Claire demanded. Remus looked at her. He had bags under his eyes and a wary smile, with the gaze he had set he looked instantly 10 years older.  
  
"I'll tell you later, in private." He replied softly. James looked at them weird, why was his sister bothered? "No, if I'm employing you I want to know what it is which makes you so unemployable!" She spat back. "Employed?" James announced. "Moony, you becoming a hairdresser?" He grinned. Remus blushed. "Moony?" Claire questioned.  
  
"Listen sis, I reckon you should wait a bit and Remus'll tell you in the morning about, his condition. It's a bit of a head case job. It'll take a bit to sink in." James compromised. Claire didn't like it but she backed down because her brother told her to. "Moony," Sirius started. "Why didn't you come to us? We would've helped you if you were stuck." Remus glared at him. "That's exactly it, you would've felt sorry for me. I don't need you pity!"  
  
"AND YOU'RE OK WITH STAYING WITH THE GIRL WHO BROKE YOUR BEST MATES HEART?!" Sirius yelled. "Yeah I bet that wasn't all he was after- a roof over his head. Bet there was more going on then that!" Haley stirred. James went pale and turned to Lily.  
  
"That's not true is it?" He asked. "Of course it's not!" She said glaring at Haley. "I'd never do that!" Remus said defensively. "Sure you wouldn't." Haley retorted.  
  
"He was saying things like, you know James still loves you or you were allot happier when you were with James to me every 5 seconds. I couldn't have thought of any one but James even if I wasn't going out with him!" Lily said. "What's you problem anyway Haley? Why do you have anything to do with anything?" She argued.  
  
"WELL I CARE FOR JAMES CAUSE HE'S PETER'S BEST FRIEND! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT HIM AGAIN!" She screamed.  
  
"I LOVE JAMES I'M NOT GOING TO HURT HIM! I LEFT HIM BEFORE BUT IT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU STOP ARGUING!" Andi bellowed. "YOU SOUND LIKE A PACK OF FIVE YEAR OLDS, ALL STARTING ON EACH OTHER! NOW WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TILL IT'S THE NEW YEAR, I SUGGEST YOU ALL SIT DOWN AND THINK FOR A MINUTE, THEN WE'LL ALL APOLOGISE TO EACH OTHER. Listen," She started more softly. "Lily left James and hurt him. She also hurt herself, she made a mistake. But she realised it and now she's back. James found it in his heart to forgive her and so should we. There obviously in love and there getting married. Now I want us all to be able to start the New Year as friends." She finished. Everyone stood looking at Andi silently. They all realised what fools they'd been and one by one they sat down.  
  
"You're right huni." Sirius said taking his wife's hand. "Lily, I'm sorry. You made a mistake, if James can forgive you, then I can!" Lily smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, same goes from me." Claire said. Peter nodded and Remus just smiled at her. Haley, sat down with peter. Andi smiled triumphantly at them all, and together they counted down the New Year. Starting it as they meant to go on. As friends. Well all except one. 


	33. Chapter 8 wedding bells at last

Disclaimer- I haven't had 1 of these yet it looks like fun! I don't own any of the characters names or the general story line I just am intrigued by it and want to make my own version as to how it happened. I could never live anywhere near to the standards of JKR and never have I claimed too! Thank you for the greatness you have given me in your ritting- pls don't sue me, I'm poor! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're lovely! Sorry for the length it has taken me to post! This is 15 pages long in word (Standard riting size!) that's my excuse anyway! I hope you enjoy! Luv ya Jessie xxx  
  
Chapter 8- Wedding bells at last  
  
New Years day had arrived and the group of friends had resolved their differences. They were together again. By three in the morning all the party guests had gone (The last being a very tipsy Sirius and a mad Andi) Lily and James resigned to their bedroom, leaving the cleaning till the morning. "That went well." Lily chuckled as they laid down. "It could've bee worse I suppose." James grinned. "Well at least we don't have to hide anymore, we can announce our wedding to the world."  
  
Whilst they fell asleep in their comfortable bed, dreaming sweet dreams, one person was still awake. One person was on their way to break the news of their engagement before they would even be able to set a date for the wedding. That person was Haley. She apperated to the known lair of her master. On arrival she found not just the dark lord himself waiting upon her, but his most inner circle. The group of death eaters sent on missions, which are most important and need to be done carefully. These being; Lucius Malfoy, all three Lestrange's, Crabbe, Goyle and Mcnair. These were some of the most despicable people she had ever met. Haley had never wanted to become a death eater.  
  
She simply fell in with the wrong crowd. It had all started with her dating Rodolphus Lestrange. She had been so infatuated with him that her friends had more or less turned against her. So she hung around with the Slytherin's instead, they had taught her more of the dark arts. But really the only interest she had in it was morbid curiosity. Her boyfriend had persuaded her to get back at her friends by kissing Peter- that would split the group no doubt. She hadn't really wanted to but she did it anyway. Then one day after they left school, Rodolphus took her to a meeting and she had been branded a death eater, from that day on she would not escape. They needed someone to keep a watchful eye on James Potter, make sure he was getting weaker. Then when it was time the Dark lord would send some one to kill him. The dark lord had split the heirs up with the soul intention of making them weaker, recruiting the girl and killing the boy. But so far neither had been a success. Now she had to tell the dark lord that they were back together. He did not deal with failure well. "You have some news for me I believe." The dark lord spoke quietly, yet menacingly as she walked towards him. If anyone was outside the cave where they met, all they would have seen was a flash of green light, then heard the evil laughter from within.  
  
"I think we need to recruit a new spy." The dark lord spoke. "The heirs can still be defeated, we just need to know their where abouts."  
  
It was the 5th of January, and for Lily it meant her first day of her new job. On arriving home that evening James stood waiting for her eagerly. "How did it go?" He asked. She smiled at him.  
  
"It was great!" She exclaimed. "I got in and they showed me to my office. I GET MY OWN OFFICE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!" She screamed. "Then they showed me around in all the wards I will be governing and they introduced me to all my staff. They were amazed that this was my first job in the medical industries. They said that normally they get these old witches hired to do the job and I was at least 20 years younger then anyone they ever remember." They were now sitting on the couch. "So you liked it then huni?" He grinned.  
  
"Awwwwwww James, I love my life." Lily yawned as she laid down her head resting on his lap. "I love mine too." He said stroking her hair. "So do you feel like setting a date for our wedding?" He said suddenly after about 5 minutes of silence. "Ow that reminds me, we haven't even told Frank and Alice yet. We were so intent on breaking it to the others, we haven't even seen them like two weeks." Lily said.  
  
"Well actually, I kind of told Frank at work today." James said nervously. "You don't mind do you?" "Course I don't why would I?" "It's just Frank knows so he'll probably tell Ali." DING DONG, Lily opened the door, only to find Alice jumping on her. "LILY WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED! THIS IS GREAT!!"  
  
"Hey Alice." Lily replied gently. She took her best mate in and they discussed how James proposed. Lily asked her to be maid of honour and she gladly accepted.  
  
Now Alice had completed her healer course, she had gone on to do a short aurour course. She wanted to be a medic Aurour. This being someone who is on the scene at fights, helping people who get injured with quick charms. She would need to know the basics of aurour training as she may be attacked at some point during her career. Medic aurours were in high demand, the more on the field the better.  
  
James just watched as Lily and Alice planned the wedding. Frank arrived later, once he had congratulated Lily he took to the couch with his mate.  
  
"See thats what I had to go through with. As the groom all you will have to do is turn up and maybe open your money pouch a few times." James grinned at him.  
  
"Fine by me! The less i have to do the better." He paused thoughtfully. "Listen mate, I have to have Sirius as best man as he's been my mate for dogs years. He's been through everything with me. But I would love it if you would obligue to be one of the grooms men?"  
  
"Course I will." Frank said shaking his fellows hand. "It'd be my pleasure." They spent the next few hours playing wizards chess, occassionally giving their opinion on bridesmaids dresses, then complaining when the girls chose the opposite to their suggestions.  
  
They had set the date for the 10th of August. A nice summer wedding.  
  
And time flew by. Remus had told Claire of his condition. He was utterly suprised when she told him that was old news. Apparently she had worked that out from overhearing conversations of his James' and sirius' over the years. She told him that she had no problem with it, she infact was very good friends with a vampire. She agreed to still letting him work for her and she would understand his monthly absences. So he started his training. Claire was a very good teacher. She taught him all the wand movements and potions marvelously. For them life was peachy.  
  
Andi was working hard as an unspeakable, she had really gone up the ranks well. She was being trusted with top security information. She was often going for visits to the minister of magic and arranging all sorts of things. She had always been very career minded. This is why she didn't really plan on having children, at least not for a long while.  
  
Sirius had no objections to this, he was 21. Young and free. He had his whole life ahead of him to have children, that would never change. He was doing ok as a teacher in a small magical school for disobedient witches and wizards. This was rather ironic as sirius didn't actually want any of his own and in his own school days he wasn't exactly Mr Obedient! But this actually seemed to help him as he knew how the children he taughts minds worked. He taught them transfiguration and wasn't that bad. He seemed to have found a way to be strict with his students but they still liked him. Many teachers didn't have these skills.  
  
Peter was taking the sudden disapearence of his girlfriend very well. He hadn't loved Haley but they had gotten on extremely well. But it was weird how he managed to get over her so quickly. Maybe he had been expecting something allong those lines to happen as so many people had recently been found dead or just mysteriously dissapeared the wizarding community was in absolute chaos. Peter was working with a reporter for a new magazine called the Quibbler. It reported all kinds of funny news. In it you could proberbly find out about creatures such as hanikons, ranscals and other such make believe characters. But you would never hear of the masses of deaths and the destruction of the wizarding world with the infamous and now unmetionnable Lord Voldemort on the loose. It was a very happy land to live in. Peter enjoyed it any way. He was even invited to the Lovegoods wedding. Mr Lovegood ran the magizine and he was marrying.  
  
That same day when James had come to meet Lily after work she had told him how Krista Shaw the girl they had known in hufflepuff their year, had come in to her emergency section in her wedding dress. She was marrying george lovegood. All she had said before she had passed out was;  
  
"But they looked so pretty." Lily looked down the the flowers she was holding. It seemed that they were very poisonous Ganderiums, the same flower you extract the liquid for making a truth potion with. No wonder Krista had fainted. They had spent the entire day trying to bring her round. Then they had to apperate to the Church and get the bridesmaids before any permanent damage could be done. Krista was well known for attempting to make her own charms in school and now she had a job involving this sort of thing. God help her poor husband. But mind he was just as crazy. Lily just hoped they wouldn't reproduce. The poor offspring would have no chance.  
  
The year went swiftly, Lily and James were both tied up with their work. James had gotten promoted to one of the head aurours. He was now leading missions and had control of a whole group of men. Frank had gotten promoted to this position as well. It gave them both a higher status and better pay. But unfortunately also more paperwork and the dangers were increasing as well. They also had the wedding to plan. This booked up most of the couple's free time. Finally they were involved in the order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had contacted them a few months after his first information. He had explained that he wanted them to carry on as normal until he thought they were ready to commit. Apparently it was time. An owl arrived at Godric's hollow addressed to them both. It said;  
  
Shrieking shack  
  
12.30pm Tonight. Wear your cloak Dumbledore  
  
So at quarter past mid night Lily and James were walking close together under James' invisibility cloak through the grounds of Hogwarts towards the whomping willow. They prodded the knot and went under the giant tree whilst it was frozen. They crawled through the small passageway into the old ruined house that James remembered so well. Lily gasped; she had never seen the inside of the shrieking shack. She thought it would be messed up in side, it seemed she had no idea how much so it would be though. Dumbledore was standing in front of them and only Dumbledore.  
  
"Good evening." He stated with a small smile. "Please state your names and business." He announced. Lily and James looked at each other. "Lily Evans and James Potter. We are here to." Lily started. "Wait!" James interrupted. "We shouldn't just blurt out why we're here, that might be an impostor!" He accused pointing at Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Well I see that having Alistor Moody as a boss, he will wear off on you a bit. James I assure you I am the real Albus Dumbledore but do feel free to ask me anything if you do not believe me." "What is your favourite sport?" Lily questioned. Dumbledore looked thoughtful, then replied; "Bowls." Triumphantly.  
  
"Molibulus!" James announced freezing Dumbledore's arms to his side. "The correct answer would be 10 pin bowling!" He smiled. He knew from the off there was something fishy about this man. Just then The real Dumbledore walked down the stairs. He applauded gently. "Very well done Mr Potter, Miss Evans. You have passed the test. You are truly ready to join the order. You were cautious about revealing your information and you managed to spot an impostor." He said a spell and the fake Dumbledore was unbound and returned to normal state. Professor Mcgonnagal stood up. She shook both Lily and James hand and welcomed them.  
  
"My it is good to see you back together again." She smiled admiring Lily's engagement ring.  
  
"Now I would like to talk to you about the order. I will be wanting you both to take an oath of secrecy, saying what information you hear must not be repeated to unreliable sources. I also want to talk to you about recruiting more members. I understand that your group of friends have a wide variety of talents and the boys especially were good at keeping everybody on their toes back in their school years. I would like you to gather up only the friends you feel you can trust with your life. I have a mission I would like you both to organise." Lily and James both nodded. "Good, I will tell you more about the order and your mission on our next meeting." Dumbledore got them to take their oath and then dismissed them.  
  
In June Lily volenteered herself to Remus to practice his cutting on. She came out with remarkably shorter hair. He had cut her hair which reached down her back to shouldre length with shorter layers. I looked lovely. The shorter layers framed her face perfectly. Lily was happy and Remus was ready to be set on the paying customers finally.  
  
When Lily arrived home that day, she found all the lights turned out and the house unusually quiet.  
  
Thats weird, she thought. James is normally home by now? She wondered through the house opening all the doors and peering in. As she came up closer to the living room she heard whispers. She was scared and drew her wand ready to find someone ready to jump out on her. She crept forwards opening the door slowly.  
  
"SUPRISE!" A ton of female voices shouted. Andi and Alice were the head of the crowd. Lily was stunned.  
  
"Hey guys. Whats this?" She asked.  
  
"It's your bridal shower silly!" Alice said ruffling her hair. "Ow you changed your hair! It looks so nice!" She gushed.  
  
"My turn to fuss!" Andi said pushing Alice to the side playfully. They had become friends quickly over the past few months. "Your hair is lovely where did you get it done?"  
  
"Remus did it." She replied. "So what happens at a bridal shower?" She asked.  
  
Alice grinned at her.  
  
"So where were you when you arranged my shower?" She laughed. Andi suddenly clicked on something.  
  
"Hey I always thought you would be the first to walk down the ailse!" She announced. "First Crystal, then me, Alice is married. You're the last!" She seemed pleased. "Talking of Crystal..." Crystal came from the back of the room.  
  
"CRYS!" Lily shrieked running over and hugging her old school mate.  
  
"Hey." She smiled. "Can't believe your finally marrying James. You should have seen him on the train journey home from Hogwarts, he was almost hysterical." Lily frowned guiltily. "But you're together now!" Crystal back tracked.  
  
"How's little Megan?" Lily asked referring to Crystals new born baby.  
  
"She's great, Matt and Holly are good too. Ow it's so good to see you again." She announced. "I'm so happy you asked me to be bridesmaid." They girls seperated and led Lily round to all the other girls who had come. There was Gemma, Kerry and Kim from St Mungos, they worked with Lily. There was A couple of girls Lily knew from Hogwarts and Claire arrived later after work too. They all sat around in a circle and in turn gave Lily a present. She got a variety of things. A new dress, some saucy under wear, Some fluffy love dice with different dares to do on each side as well as some whipped cream? Finally she came to her bridesmaids. Andi had gotten her something blue- A blue garter. Alice had gotten her something to borrow- a pretty pair of sparkling diamond earrings. Crystal had gotten her something old- She had given her a hair grip she had kept since the days of Hogwarts. It was a pretty emerald one with flowers all down it. Finally it came down to Claire.  
  
"Now I'm supposed to be giving you something new, but I was conned out of it. So heres my present to you." Claire handed her a picture taken of Lily James and Sirius at their fifth year dance. "Don't ask me how I managed to get my hands on that. Now here is your something new." She handed Lily a small box concealing a beautiful necklace, on the pendant hung a locket. It was in the shape of a lily and in the middle it held a picture of Lily and James looking into each others eyes hugging. on the other side it was empty. "That was from James." She smiled at Lily who was looking at it lovingly. Her brother really knew Lily and what would mean allot to her.  
  
The run up to the wedding was a hectic one. On this present occasion they were choosing bridesmaids and groomsmen robes. Lily had chosen a light Lilac colour for the robes of the bridesmaids. The groomsmen would be wearing tradditional black robes with a charmed lilac rose in the button hole. Lily chose James a set of black velvet robes with a high collar The buttons were gold and on his chest he had J.P. embroidered onto it in lilac, keeping with the theme. After they had all the clothes sorted (Save Lily's dress, the girls were going out seperately for that) they chose the flowers for decoration. They went with white Lilies and lilac roses. Finally they stopped by a cake store and chose a 14 teired cake. It would've been a simple 3 teird one but they had to cater for Sirius as well as everone else. The boys split up and went to get something to eat, whilst the girls went wedding dress shopping.  
  
James, Sirius, Frank and Jonathan Black all headed to the leaky cauldron. Remus had to go, he had a transformation. Peter also had to go because he had to get home before he had to go to work.  
  
"Well, I still don't think it was fair of Lily to kick me out of madame malkins!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, you were being a little annoying." James defended his other.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Sirius I was about to give you a good hiding. I mean you didn't have to reject EVERY robe Lily gave you to try on." His father told him sternly.  
  
"What they didn't suit me!" He argued.  
  
"Sirius, you were just plain annoying, I mean" Frank put on a high pitched girly voice. "But Lily don't make me wear this, my butt lookes big in it! Lily, this is too girly. Lily not even JAMES would wear this!" Frank laughed.  
  
"Yeah mate remember girls get all up tight about these things and remember whose wedding it is!" James agreed. Sirius just looked at them helplessley. Whilst they each enjoyed their tankards of mead, the girls squealed at the perfect dress for Lily and Remus began a very painful transformation, Peter was put in an extremely different situation.  
  
As he apparated into his living room, he straightened himself up to find himself staring at a ring of men in black cloaks. One stepped forewards.  
  
"Pettigrew." He spat in a silky voice, one which seemed very familliar. "We are enlisting the need of your information." He carried on.  
  
"I would never give you information!" Peter yelled back at them.  
  
"Ow really?" The deatheater smirked. "Crucio" he said pointing his wand at peter. Peter fell to the floor shrieking. As the death eater raised his wand, Peter stopped squealing. "You know you've already given more information then you know. Yes your girlfriend was very useful. Wasn't he boys?" He turned looking at yhis fellows who all snickered.  
  
"What did you do to Haley?" Peter said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Ow nothing that matters now. She was very willing. One of our own."  
  
"She was not one of you!"  
  
"Ow but she was. She was only going out with you because we told her too. Ow you didn't think she actually liked you? Ow thats so sweet. It breaks my heart. You know, your friends wouldn't be very happy that you were dating one of us? A death eater. They would probably turn on you if they knew." The death eater stated.  
  
"They would never." Peter whispered but he didn't seem so confident.  
  
"No? well, you turn down our offer and they may just find out. If they don't kill you then I assure you we will. Or on the other hand, you help us and we will assure your safety. We will make sure you will be ammune to our attacks. It's a sweet offer, no? Think about it." The deatheater said fingering his wand. "Remember the pain we can put you through. We will return in a week for your answer. The dark lord is not one to be messing with so i suggest you obligue." And with a swish of cloaks and a small pop they were gone.  
  
A week later the death eaters returned, but this time there master was with them. He looked down at Peter. They had known that he was too weak to refuse the dark lord. They knew he would tell them what they needed if he thought his measly, worthless life was endangered. Of course he consented, they had only had to curse Peter once more before they got their way. He consented in telling the dark lord absolutely everything he needed to know.  
  
If the dark lord got his way, There would be no such thing as Mr and Mrs Potter.  
  
They wouldn't make it down the aisle.  
  
It was just one week before the I do's would take place. Everything was about prepared. Lily and James were all packed and moving out of Godrics hollow for the rest of the week. They wouldn't be back until after their honey moon. James would be staying at Sirius' and Lily at Alice's. They were taking an extended pre wedding period so it would be more special to them- they would be more anxious to see each other one their wedding. Lily hugged James.  
  
"I'm going to miss you this week. I can't wait till saturday." She muttered.  
  
"Me too." He smiled. "Lily..." James' face grew more serious. "You have no regrets right?" He asked, "Cause we don't hev to go through with it if you don't want to." Lily looked up with fear in her eyes.  
  
"No I don't regret anything, You don't either right?" She asked.  
  
"No I don't." They both sighed with relief.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" She said slapping him playfully. "You scared the living daylights out of me!" he smiled and hugged her closer.  
  
"LILY! COME ON, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF JAMES AND GET YOUR REAR END DOWN HERE. YOU'LL SEE HIM SATURDAY!" Alice yelled from down the stairs. Lily smiled.  
  
"That girls knows me too well! Owl me ok." She added the last bit in a whisper. They wernt supposed to be communicating at all. James grinned cheekily at her then bent down and gave her a good bye kiss.  
  
"See you at the alter." he said ruffling her hair, and she left his sight.  
  
"Ow wait!" She said running back to him. "Don't let Sirius get you tooo drunk, I know what he's like." She said truely worried.  
  
"I can handle Sirius." He replied smugly.  
  
And those words rung in his mind the night of his stag doo. He was currently LETTING Sirius blind fold him and take him somewhere which he was not going to be able to consent to before he got there.  
  
Lily was going to kill him!  
  
James willingly climbed onto the back of Sirius' motorbike, still blindfolded. The other would be meeting them where ever they were going. James didn't know what to expect all he did know was that he was in for a hell of a night. And right he was. When they got their Sirius helped James off the bike. He was still unable to remove his blindfold. It seemed that Sirius had cast a binding spell on it. He looked around not seeing a thing.  
  
"James." He heard Franks voice from behind him. "Remember what you did to me on my stag night?" He asked. James remembered handcuffing Frank to the lamppost. He gulped and nodded blindly. "Remember what I told you?" James thought back to his mate screaming at him. 'JAMES POTTER I WILL GET YOPU BACK FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!' James couldn't see but he knew his mate was grinning evilly at him.  
  
"Sirius!" He said gruffly. "Sirius help!" He heard his mates' dog like bark of a laugh. "Sirius! I'll set Lily on you." The laughing paused thoughtfully.  
  
"Nah this is too good! Sorry no can help mate!" Sirius replied humor in his voice.  
  
"Moony? Wormtail?" He said more frantically.  
  
"Sorry, got to do as the best man tells us." James felt himself being under the control of a spell. He was forced to sit on the ground against something tall and thin. He feared it was a lamppost. His arms were moved behind his back and bound him in place. He then felt the spell lift from him and he was able to move himself. He swiftly tried to climb to his feet, but fell back down onto the cold floor because his arms were trapped around the thing he was leaning against. The boys around him all roared with laughter. Then Sirius was heard again.  
  
"Hey Frank send her over." He said. James feared his mates' mind. Who was the 'SHE' he was sending over? He felt someone lean over him and place something on him then he heard Frank.  
  
"Go on Jess over there." He said. James then felt something climb on him and start licking him.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK GET THIS DOG OFF OF ME!" James roared. The boys fell into fits of hysterics again. But no one called the dog off him. James felt he heard a faint pop in the distance behind the laughter. He sat back helplessly whilst his face was slobbered on. Sirius had a sick mind. Suddenly, Jess the dog yelped and ran off.  
  
"Oh Sh!t!" James heard his best mate say. So did all the others. The laughter had stopped. James could sense tension. Suddenly Frank shouted;  
  
"IT'S HIM, QUICK SOMEONE UNTIE JAMES!" But it was too late. Death eaters encircled the group.  
  
"SIRIUS, BIKE, OOTP NOW!" James shouted at his best mate. They had been training with Dumbledore for emergency situations. Sirius jumped on his bike and hit the invisibility button before any of the death eaters had a chance to react. They heard a roar and Sirius was gone. The dark lord laughed.  
  
"No problem," He said silkily, "I'll kill him later. I have the two I want. Toss her with him. I can kill them together." James felt something big, and warm fall on his lap. He couldn't see but he heard the familiar sob.  
  
"Lily?" He whispered.  
  
"He's going to kill us James." She whispered back frantically.  
  
"My wand, pocket!" He said so only she could hear him. She cottoned on.  
  
"So finally I have the heirs." The dark lord spoke. "Do you have any last words?" He asked.  
  
"You think you're so clever. So big! You will never succeed!" Lily spat at him.  
  
"Shut up you stupid Mudblood! CRUCIO!" Lily's screams pierced James' ears.  
  
"LILY!" He shouted as the surrounding deatheaters laughed. Frank, Peter and Remus struggled from the wands of the deatheaters, which pointed at them holding them in place. Voldemort released Lily from his torture. "Mudbloods should learn when to hold their tongues, or their tongues will be chopped off. "He laughed cruelly. "Not that it will matter for you in a few seconds anyhow." He held his wand up towards her again. She flung her arms around James' waist fumbling through his pockets. She found what she had been searching for. The embrace which had looked like a frantic partner's final goodbye to their true love turned into a frantic girl aiming a defensive curse at her enemy in aids of saving her lover, her friends and herself from certain death.  
  
"Impedimenta" She had shouted aiming the wand behind her, hitting the dark lord squarely in the head. She turned around flinging hexes and curses in every direction. Releasing her friends from their death eaters. They each in turn started aiming their own spells. Lily released James from his binding. The dark lord wasn't held back for long.  
  
"GET THEM BACK!" He yelled furiously at his followers. In a flash of red Dumbledore appeared along with Mcgonagal, Moody and Sirius. Voldemort knew when his time was up.  
  
"WE'LL MEET AGAIN!" He yelled. "AND NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" With that he dissaperated, his followers copying. Lily turned to Frank and Sirius.  
  
"GO FIND ALICE AND ANDI! I think Claire and Crystal managed to escape, but the other two were hit quite badly before they managed to get to me!" And with that Frank and Sirius disappeared and Lily collapsed into James.  
  
Lily awoke that evening in a hospital bed. James was on the seat next to her holding her hand, he had fallen asleep. She peered over to the beds either side of her. Andi and Crystal lay in one each.  
  
"Ow good you're awake." Holly, one of the nurses Lily worked with said. "You should still be able to make your wedding tomorrow. Don't you worry." She tried to reassure Lily.  
  
"Hol, Alice and Andi are OK right?" She asked.  
  
"Just a few minor cuts and bruises. You'll al be fighting fit for Saturday."  
  
"Saturday. Ow Merlin." Lily said getting up and leaving.  
  
"LILY! You can't go yet you know as well as I do Patients can't leave until a healer says so!" Holly shouted after her.  
  
"I've checked myself, I'm fine!" Lily yelled back fleeing the hospital. She fled to the only place she felt safe (Other than James' arms)  
  
Holly shook James awake.  
  
"Wha. WHERES LILY?" He shouted noticing the bed next to him was empty.  
  
"She ran out." Holly said desperately. Sirius awoke from Andi's bedside.  
  
"I'm going to kill her!" He growled.  
  
"Sirius shut up she needs reassuring not that!" James growled back, running out of the room. He was reminded strongly of the last time Lily had ran from his grasp, but this time he knew where she would be and how to get her back.  
  
When he got out of the hospital, he apperated to Lily's parents graveyard. There she was sobbing at the base of her parents grave.  
  
"Lily," He said softly coming up behind her. "Lily don't do this again." Lily looked up at him, tears flooding from her eyes.  
  
"James I don't want to. Bu. but today, all the death eaters an and him. They all. they were going to kill us. I can't do this. I can't risk our lives!" She sobbed. "I can't, they wouldn't want me to. to do this." She gazed at her parents graves. "I.. did that to.. To."  
  
"Shhhh." James hushed her placing one hand protectively round her waist and the other up against face. "Lily, the night your parents died, I asked them for their permission for you hand in marriage. They seemed pleased about it then. They wanted you to be happy. They still want you to be happy. They wouldn't want you to run away from your life. They would want you to stand up to Voldemort and live how you want to live. He's after me anyway, so it wouldn't be your fault if I died. Lily, please please don't leave again." He moved his hands so he was hugging her closely, making her feel warm and safe. "I promise you as long as I live Lord Voldemort will not hurt you."  
  
"I'm scared James, I'm really scared. What If he turns up at our wedding?" James couldn't help but smile, she had said there wedding. Meaning she would turn up.  
  
"I'll make sure he doesn't, that will be on day he can't ruin." Lily hugged James closer.  
  
"I love you James." She cried. "Anyway, we're not supposed to see each other, we're getting married tomorrow." She grinned weakly.  
  
"No no, you're going back to the hospital. We need to make sure you're well enough to become Mrs. James Potter!" He said, she laughed and he shunted her back to the hospital.  
  
Saturday's were always good. They were a day one normally got off work, a day for fun, a day for pampering oneself. This Saturday was a day which in James' mind would stand out forever more. Today he was getting married.  
  
The beautiful church stood strong and still, the sun was out shinning over the beautiful graveyard which stood around it. So many graves holding so many past lives. Lily's parents layed at rest here so in away they got to share this magical day. The clock struck tweleve noon just as James arrived. Already the stands were filling. He made his way to the front of the church where a vicar stood in front of a gorgeously decorated alter. The lilac and white flowers were all around the church and chatter filled the air.  
  
James paced nervously back and forth, only Sirius was there to help.  
  
"Prongs, mate, it's going to be alright. You're doing the right thing. I know it." He comforted stopping James and putting a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know." James smiled. Then as an after thought he added; "She will show right?" But just as he asked this the heard the sound of hooves galloping outside. Lily had arrived. James' smile broadened as he saw a beautiful angel with dark red hair being helped out of the white horse drawn carridge. Just then misic filled the air. Everyone's chatter died down. As the wedding march played, Peter walked towards him and Sirius with Andi on his arm, they were followed by Crystal and Remus then Alice and Frank. James saw all his fellows, friends and the little family who had decided to show stand up. Then he saw her properly for the first time. She took his breath away.  
  
Lily smiled at him, her arm linked with that of Jonathan Black- the closest person eith James or Lily had as a parent. He also smiled at James. But it was lost as James was transfixed on his bride. She had a beautiful white dress on. The bodice was beaded white white glimmering beads, it was strapless and very form fitting. The skirt attatched to the bodice was flowing delicately to the floor, the train spread out behind her. Claire had done her make up to give a natural glowing look and her hair had been curled with a tiara and attatched veil. James thought she looked like a princess and any doubt or confusion that had ever dared pop into his mind was gone. All anyone in the pews could see was Lily and James staring into each others eyeslost in their own world. The way it should be.  
  
When Lily reached the end of the aisle, it had seemed an eturnity to James, Mr Black left her side and took his seat in the front pew. They had opted or a muggle ceremony as Lily had invited a few muggles. The vicar said their vows but neither Lily nor James were really listening intently. They just gazed at each other lost in their love.  
  
"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it.  
  
Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other.  
  
Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love.  
  
From this comes security and strength.  
  
All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage.  
  
Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other." James gave Lily security and strength, she needed him, but then in her absence it showed that he also needed her. They were one, now they had each other neither could live without the other.  
  
"Love is the reason why this day was chosen by you both to begin your lives together and love is the reason why you both will give with all hearts for the good of each other.  
  
Love is the reason that together you will become one;  
  
one in hope; one in believing in life;  
  
one in sharing the coming years." The vicar continued. James couldn't wait for the years to come.  
  
"Before we say the vows, may anyone with a reason as to why I cannot join these two in holy matramony please step foreward." Everyone looked around the church.  
  
"I object!" Sirius said seriously. Every eye looked at him in confusion. "Sorry," He grinned sheepishly, "I've always wanted to say that!" James slapped him gently upside the head. Andi just glared at him- she would kill him later. The vicar looked fazed but carried on.  
  
"I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows." The vicar continued.  
  
"James Potter will you take Lily Evans to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I will." James answered facing his love.  
  
"Lily Evans will you take James Potter to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live."  
  
" I will." She smiled deeply into James' eyes.  
  
"Good. Now the rings." The revrand said. James looked at Sirius searching his pockets as Alice handed Lily James'.  
  
"Sirius!" James grolwed below his breath so only Sirius couls hear him. "Where is the ring?"  
  
"Wait." Sirius said but his voiced betrayed his attempted calmness. He saerched all his pockets- it was suprissing how many he had. Then Suddenly he gasped. "Ow I know!" He stated as he removed his shoe and took out the ring. James looked at him disgustedly. "For safe keeping!" Sirius smiled as though it had been obvious. The vicar coughed.  
  
" Lily; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." James said sliding the ring along Lily's delicate finger.  
  
"James; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Lily repeated sliding the other ring onto his manly finger.  
  
"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
James and Lily's bodies joined for the first time and they shared their first kiss as a married couple.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs James Potter." Everyone in the stands stood once more clapping. Lily and James led the way out of the church into the bright August sunshine as the church bells rung announcing their marridge to the world. Outside they met the photographer who stood them in different postions taking photos of first the bride and groom, then with the maid of honour then with the best man. Sirius made a joke and they all laughed. Then both the maid of honour and the best man, then all the wedding party and soo on.Finally, confetti was thrown over Lily and James as they got into the Beautiful white horse drawn carridge, which would take them to the reception hall. Lily cuddled into her husband, WOW her husband it felt good to think that she was married. This truely was the best day of her life. 


	34. Year 2 Mr and Mrs Chapter 1 three in a b...

Hello!

Thank you all for the comments and reveiws, they were all lovely.

I am so sorry for the length of time it has taken me to post. 

I've had a busy schedule recently, and this chapter is long and quite sad.

I hope you all enjoy it, I'm sorry if I upset anyone. I assure u the next chapter will be happier!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Year 2- Mr and Mrs   
  
Chapter 1- Three in a bed   
  
Lily and James arrived at the reception hall after a very long journey. Everyone else was already there and greeted them with a round of aplause. They sat at the head table the groomsmen and bridesmaids on their respective sides on Lily and James who sat in the centre. They all sat down and ate a three course dinner. When they finished the hall filled with chatter. Sirius decided he needed to make his speech. He stood up and tapped the side of his glass with his fork.   
"May I have everybodies attention." He announced. Nobody paid any attention. 

  
"JAMES IS RUNNING AROUND NAKED!" He shouted. Everyone turned silent and directed their glance towards Sirius. He grinned. "I knew that would get you attention." He smirked. "Now is time for my best mans speech."   
"Ow melin no" James groaned placing his head in his hands. Sirius winked at him. 

  
"Lily and James, Now what can I say about them? Well I'll start from the beginning. I met James when I was 7 years old through our fathers doing business. We hit it off straight away. Even then we used to do our little stunts, like putting newts in James' sisters bags. When my mother died, James was there for me. He helped me through it and remained my best friend through out the years. Because I know I can always rely on him, I know the same will count for Lily. James will alway be someone you can rely on, someone who will always help you through things, someone who can help you charm Professor Dumbledore's beard pink." The hall laughed. And Dumbledore called out;   
"Your never too old to land yourself in detention you know mr Black, I can make you a special arrangement."   
"Moving on..." Sirius added quickly. The hall erupted into more laughter. "As much as Lily will beable to rely on James, James will beable to rely on Lily. In the time I've known her, she's always one who puts her heart on her sleeve, she will help anyone at any time. I have never seen James happier in all the time I've known him, then when he's with Lily. You were truely made for each other. And now you've FINALLY got married, I have one more thing to add..." He paused for affect. "I call Godfather!" He grinned. Everyone gave a luke warm applause. Then Sirius added, "NOW LETS ROCK THIS JOINT!" he pointed his wand towards at the dj to start and suddenly the tables dissapeared and the music started. 

  
"Now for the newly weds first dance as Mr and Mrs Potter." And Lily and James joined together and began dancing.   
"Mrs Lily Potter, That sounds perfect." James whispered into her ear as everyone looked on adoring the scene.   
"It had better, I'm stuck with it for the rest of my life." She whispered back with a chuckle. James pouted and opened his mouth to speak but Lily interrupted him with a deep passionate kiss. The crowd ohhed and ahhed and began to join the couple on the dance floor.

The night ran smoothly, after their encounter on their honey moon, Dumbledore and the order didn't want to risk another attack, so whilst everyone was inside having fun, there were a few aurours standing outside and around the room making sure everything was calm. Dumbledore had also made it so Some of the order weren't their incase there was an attack, there were people on stand bye. But only James knew about all these precautions. He didn't want to worry Lily any more then she was. To tell her that they half expected an attack would scare her senseless.   
  
About 3 dances into the night, Mr Black asked James if he could cut in. So James went off to dance with Crystal, whilst Lily linked arms with Jonathan Black.   
"You look beautiful tonight Lily." He complimented her. "I'm glad you finally made it to tonight. James is like a son to me and I have never seen him happier." Lily smiled at him. 

  
"I've never been happier either, I'm so glad I'm now mrs James Potter." She trailed off dreamily. She then paused thoughtfully. "I... I ... there was a time I thought I'd never see James again. That was one of my lowest points. Sometimes I used to... to just stay in bed all day, too depressed to move... but ow never mind, You don't want to hear about this. Plus I have James now, we're married. I'm over it. How are you?" Mr Black laughed at her sudden change of subject.   
"I'm good." He smiled. "Really happy to walk you down the aisle today."   
Lily looked around and saw Sirius dancing with his wife. 

  
"Don't they look happy?" She asked him pointing over. Mr Black turned his head.   
"Yeah, who would've thought hey? They were at each others throats all through out the summer she stayed with us. Now look at them."   
"Yeah he has someone to keep him under control." Then she realised she was talking to Sirius' dad and backtracked. "Not that Sirius is hard work." Mr Black laughed again. 

  
"No he is hard work- childlike. I think he will never grow up, just wants to live life to the fullest. After what happened to Michelle, i think he's scared. Can't blame him really. But Andi keeps him in hand." Just then James came up behind them.   
"Mind if I take my wife back?" He grinned. "I miss her."   
"Five minutes it must be love." Jonathan laughed as he handed Lily back to James, "Treat her well, she deserves it."   
  
"The carridge is out side waiting for the newly weds to take them on their honey moon. So If we quickly have the bouquet toss." Lily cameto the front of the hall and tossed her bouquet behind her into the sea of bachelorettes. A girl Lily worked with, Abbie. Then James did the garter toss and took Lily's hand leading her out the door to the beautiful white carridge as the crowd threw confetti over them. Whilst they had been dancing Sirius and Andi had charmed the back of the carridge to flash "Just Married" It also had cans dangling from the back. The happy couple waved to everyone as they left for the south of France for the next two weeks. 

Lily and James enjoyed their honey moon. But for them it came to an end all too soon. It was lovely, just being them together alone once more. Meanwhile life for the others was long, boring. They were all bogged down with work. Sirius was havin trouble with his boys at school. They had come back from the summer holidays like hellions. He was having a hard time handling them in class. So when he got home he was always tired and irritable. Andi just laughed at him and told him that now he knew what teaching him, James, Remus and Peter would've been like. Andi had been promoted yet higher in her unspeakables job. She was now on the level of the stroodle Prewett brothers. Remus and Claire had been hitting it off... not only in the salon. Claire accepted Remus for who he was not what he was. James being one of Remus' best friends shared the same qualities as Claire, which in a way had a big atraction for him. They had gone out for a staff do. Claire Remus and a couple of other stylists went out for a meal and dinner dance. They all had a bit much to drink and Remus and Claire kissed. They hadn't really talked since. Everytime they saw each other they would blush. Infact they hadn't really talked atall since that night a week ago. Even though they had worked with each other everyday since. Neither could wait for Lily and James to come back, maybe just so they could break the ice. Peter was just plain bored. Nobody was hanging around with each other which left him pretty much on his own. So he went out on the pull. He found some air head and used her as he needed.   
  
So the only ones who weren't glad that Lily and James were back were, well Lily and James.

The night that Lily and James arrived home, they enytered Godric's hollow, playfully flirting and showing a litte more affection then they normally would have. They had just spent two weeks alone, on their honey moon becoming so close and ever so comfortable with each other. This is why that when they were greeted with a warm   
"SUPRISSE!" bellowed by their close friend who were desperately trying not to chuckle, their faces turned beet red.   
Sirius coughed.   
"Um Prongs your not on you honey moon any more. James blushed further but managed to brush the comment off.   
"Hey guys, what you doing here?" He asked.   
"Came to welcom you back but of course." Peter replied.   
"Miss us that much?" Lily joked. Everyone laughed, not letting on to how close to the truth she really was. The night was a blast, they heard all about what a great time Lily and James had shared. (Well not ALL) And soon enough Lily and James were in bed sharing thier first night as Mr and Mrs Potter in Godrics hollow.   
  
The month which passed was full of firsts as a married couple for Lily and James. They were really suprissed how quickly and blissfully time was passing together. The same however was not shared between Sirius and Andi. Things just got rougher and rougher. Sirius thought that with James home things would get easier, but alas they weren't, he was infactuated with Lily and although he still cared for Sirius and hung around with him. Things were not the same. Classes were not going well either. The boys he taught were a handful. They were doing things which he and James would not have even dreamed of doing at school. If they were the same age they wouldve been good friends he knew that. But he also knew why allot of the teachers at Hogwarts hated him. At home Andi was desperately pinning for a child, but past events still hung over Sirius' head and he could not accept it at that moment or meybe even ever. He would love a child, but he was scared. His mother had died during child birth. Sirius didn't want to lose his wife to it. He and Andi had been having blazing rows. Andi knew that he had lost his mother but she didn't know what to. When she found out, she was sympathetic. He suggested the idea of addoption, but she didn't agree to that, she want her own child. She wanted to create one, feel it growing inside her, see it's first appearance into this world. Witness it's first smile, laugh, word and love it from it's first real breath. He wanted this too, but he also still never truely moved on from his mothers death so he couldn't bring himself to even chance losing his wife. They had been having blazing rows for a few months now, the ones they had in Hogwarts seemed like cozy little chats compared.   
  
How he regretted every fight they ever had a few days after their last row.

One day in early Autumn, Sirius was at work as per usual. He was in the middle of teaching his 3rd years how transfiguring a water goblet was easy if you just applied your mind to it.   
"So you just flick your wrist as you bring you wand down like this then..." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." He said, not many people knocked on his door. Andi came in smiling shyly. "Andi?" He asked.   
"Sirius, I mean, Mr Black may I have a word outside?" She asked gazing around her as the boys all gave wolf whistles and howls.   
"Sure." He replied glaring at his class as he led his wife outside. "Whats wrong?" he asked worredly.   
"Nothing." She smiled. "I just came to tell you that your fathers taking me out shopping for the day, thats ok right? We probably won't be back till late. He said something bout dinner."   
"Thats fine. Here.." He reached into his pocket pulling out a money bag. and handed it to her. "Treat yourself to something nice. I'm sorry things have been rough between us recently. Go out and have fun. We'll have a good talk when you get back." Sirius replied sincerely. Andi smiled.   
"Thanks, that means allot to me. I still love you, you know." She lent up to meet his lips and kissed him long and hard. "I'll see you later." And she turned round and left. Sirius turned back into his room to see all the boys pressed against the window laughing.   
"Who was that sir?" One daring boy asked. Sirius looked at him.   
"My wife." He said indifferently. The boys were all taken back a little. They pictured their teacher to be cool and more of a player. "Now if you would all get over your teenage hormones and let me continue teaching, I would be pleased." He said moodily.   
  
That was the last time he ever spoke to his wife.   
  
It would become nothing but a sad memory.

Andi had a simply splendid time shopping with Sirius' father. They got along famously being father in law and daughter in law. He took her around all of Diagon ally. He had sensed some tension between her and his son. Thats why he thought he would offer to take her out to see what was troubling her. He arrived at her ouse to find her talking to Peter. When Jonathan asked her she turned to Peter.   
"Thats not problem, don't worry about me I I er have to go anyway." He replied and dissapperated. She went and told Sirius then they left.   
  
They ended up at dinner in the bistro.   
"Andromeda, I know theres something wrong." He cut straight to the chase during the appetisers. She smiled weakly.   
"What?" She questionned. "Theres nothing wrong Jonathan." She replied, with a false cheer.   
"Andi hunny I know there is." She sighed.   
"Well... I... I really feel that it's come to the point in our relationship that we are ready for more. We are in love, we're both quite settled in our jobs. I think we're ready for a child." 

  
"Ah." Mr Black said. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.   
"I know thats what I want, and I'm pretty sure Sirius wants it too. The thing is he is holding back because, well because..."   
"Michelle." Jonathan whispered nodding sadly. She smiled guiltily. "Yes I understand." Jonathan put his hand gently over hers. "Listen, Andromeda. He'll come around. I could never imagine my son never having children. It's in his nature to have them. He'd make a great father I know he would. You just have to give him time. He needs to accept that Michelle was a special case, it is not common. Things are more advanced now anyway. I will talk to him for you if you want." He added as an after thought. 

  
"I know, we've just been arguing allot lately. He said we'd talk tonight. I think things will get better. I suppose I need to be more supportive really." She sighed. Jonathan smiled at her sympathetically. 

  
"It'll be ok, you love each other and in the end thats what will get you through these rough patches. They carried on throught out dinner. During the last course they were interrupted. The restaurante suddenly fell silent and panic was stricken through the air. Mr Black stood up his wand raised.   
"Jonathan sit down!" Andi said. 

  
"No I'm an aurour, it is my job to protect these people." He said heroicly.   
Just then a group of death eaters began making thier way towards them. "Andi get under the table." Mr Black said harshly.   
"NO" She argued.   
"NOW!" He argued.   
It was too late. The head death eater grabbed her from behind and pointed his wand to her head. 

"Black." He acknoladged. "Surrender yourself or she gets it." He spoke to Jonathan.   
Jonathan had no choice but to surrender himself. He loved his daughter in law. But even if he didn't he would have done it.   
"Fine he said stepping forewards. Fine let him go. I'll come easily." Jonathan gave in.   
"No!" Andi cried. But it was all to late. The death eater pointed his wand to Jonathans head. And a flash of green later, he fell to the floor. Dead.   
"NO!" Andi cried once more but she was being held back by another death eater.   
"The dark lord wanted us to kill them both?" he questionned.   
"Yes. Our informant told us they would both be here." the lead said. Andi whimpered. She had no escape there was a wall of death eaters surrounding her. She reached for her wand. but she never even touched it before she too was dead. Voldemort was leaving his mark.   
  
He had the two Blacks killed as they were both in high positions on his opposition. They were both a threat. The ring of death eater laughed at thier victory. They were going to be praised highly by their master for this. 

It was the end of the day and Sirius was tired. He only had one hour to go, then it was home and a meal for one. The boys he taught seemed to have had a whole lot of sugar or something for lunch, as they were restless. Kept on asking him questions about the spell they were learning. They just couldn't grasp it.   
"No no no, Mr Graves. You wave your wand like this." He flicked his own wand to demonstrate. "And don't let me catch you waving it at Mr Mann again either."   
Just then the door burst open for a second time that day. "Remus?" He asked as a panting Remus came through the door.   
"Oh my gosh, Sirius thank Merlin you're ok." Sirius stepped outside with him.   
"Moony what's wrong?" He asked. 

  
"There's been a mass attack on Diagon Alley, a few people are said to be dead but no names have been given. I was at Lily and James' when all the aurours were called. James went and Lily rushed off to help at St Mungo's. I checked for Claire she's safe. And you are, that just leaves Peter and…"   
"Andi and dad!" Sirius yelped. "Oh no, they went shopping down Diagon alley today! Oh holy mother of Merlin! Remus stay here and look after my class I have to go." 

  
"Sirius…" Remus yelled about to stop him. But he saw the determined look on his mates face. "Be careful ok?" Sirius nodded gravely and ran off. Remus looked around him then re entered the classroom.   
"So…" He began. "Professor Black had to leave… due to a… err… family emergency… So I'll err be taking you I guess. What am I teaching?" He asked. Classic mistake. 

  
"Muggle studies sir." One boy said as he raised his hand. The rest of the class sn!ggered at their classmates top attempt to study an easier topic.   
"Sirius teaches muggle studies?" Remus exclaimed laughing to himself. Then realising. "No that's not right! And by the looks of all the posters on the walls I'd say it was transfiguration. And if I know him as well as I think I do then I'd say that was right." The boys looked at him impressed. "But I'm rubbish at that subject so I'll just give you all the opportunity to ask me any questions you want to. Immediately every hand shot up around the room.   
"Sir, how do you know professor Black?" One asked.   
"Is he your boyfriend?" Another added. Remus blushed. 

  
"No he's not my boyfriend. I have in fact known him since I went to school. He was one of my three closest friends."   
"He has friends?" Someone exclaimed and the rest of the class burst into laughter.   
"You know what, your teacher was one of the most popular boys at our old school."   
"Where did you go?"   
"Hogwarts." The class gasped, they had heard of Hogwarts for it's prestige, and each one had often wondered what it would be like to attend. "We were in a group of four. There was Siri… Professor Black, Me, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew." He was interrupted once more. 

"THE James Potter?" Someone asked. "The one whose dad was a quidditch player and then sentenced for killing his wife?"   
"Yeah and now he's an aurour?"   
"Professor Black was friends with him?" Remus smiled.   
"Yes he was. Those two were inseparable. They still are. We were the Marauders of Hogwarts, we caused more mischief then the rest of the school put together…."   
  
Remus went on to explain some of the pranks they pulled and when class let out all of the children were sad to leave. They left with a new awe of respect for their prankster teacher and from now on wouldn't hassle him as much.   
  
Mean while Sirius was at Diagon alley, it was complete chaos. There were fires blazing everywhere, people running screaming, Aurours turning up left right and centre. Sirius tried to avoid the crowds and went running in and out of shops shouting, "ANDI! DAD!" But no one was answering. People were looking at him with fear also as he pushed them aside. Finally he entered the bistro at the end of the street. It had been his fathers favourite one. He quickly scanned the crowd, and there he saw two medi witches leaning over. Something drew him closer. He wasn't sure what. And there they were as clear as daylight. Andi and Jonathan Black laying on the floor, both with their eyes open cold as stone, just staring up at him.   
"No" He whispered.   
"Sir I'm afraid you can't be in here." One witch said.   
"There, there dead aren't they?" He choked, unable to release the tears which stung his eyes. The witch nodded at him gravely.   
"Are they friends of yours?" The other asked. 

"My, My, Wife and my father." He said. The world was spinning. This was a nightmare, it couldn't be happening right? He had only spoken to Andi a few hours ago. And now he would never speak to her again. It was hopeless the world was hopeless. The witches tried to comfort him but it wasn't working.   
"How, ho.." Was all he could say. But they understood what he was saying.   
"They were both killed by the killing curse from our first examination. Listen, if we leave you alone with them for a minute. Then we have to take them to the hospital for a proper autopsy. I'm really sorry sir." One witch said. Then they both left. Sirius turned to his father.   
"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I was such hard work as a child. I never intended to be. You really were the best father I could ever hope for. I'm really sorry you had to leave like this." In his mind he heard his fathers reply. 

  
"It's ok son, now I can be happy and finally meet up with your mother and sister again. Enjoy your life. I enjoyed mine." A single tear was allowed to drop down Sirius' face as he hugged his father for a final time and turned to his wife.   
"Andi, I love you so much nothing will ever change that. I am so sorry; I really wanted a child too. I was just scared of loosing you like I lost my mother. But now it's too late anyway. It doesn't matter cause I have lost you any way." He picked up her cold body and hugged it rocking side from side. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" He carried on chanting. The two medi witches watched this display of affection, and didn't have the heart to stop it. They silently cursed the world and how it was being ripped apart by evil. How everyday peoples lives were being affected. Sirius carried on until he saw the two witches looking at him. He gently placed his wife on the floor sad to have to leave her. "Be gentle with her," He said walking over to them. "She was the most gentle person I knew and deserves the best treatment." And he left. 

  
***LATER ON THAT NIGHT***   
  
Once Lily, James, Remus, Peter and Claire had heard what had happened. They were devestated. They all truely loved the two unfortunate Blacks and were beside themselevs with grief. But instead of being able to mourn, they had to go on the hunt for Sirius. He had dissapeared. Everyone was worried about him. Not only because he was nt in the right state of mind, but also because there was evidence that the other two Blacks had been targeted and he may well be too. They searched everywhere. Sirius' house, Mr Blacks house, Sirius' work place, Diagon alley, St Mungo's... Everywhere. Just when they were startng to get frantic, James had gone home to get something and found Sirius going hysterical in his living room. He alerted the others and everyone gathered around to help.   
"WHY MY FAMILY? WHY? WHY? WHY? NOW I HAVE NO ONE, I'M COMPLETELY ONE HUNDRED PERCENT ALONE! I LOST MY MOTHER, MY SISTER, NOW MY FATHER AND MY WIFE? I HATE THIS CRUEL WORLD!" Sirius carried on taking all his agression out on James who was embracing him in a tight hug. James had been through this with Sirius before. He knew what Sirius was like. He had to hold onto him or he would start throwing all the objects he could around the room. He was getting a few briuses but none the less.   
"Come on mate, calm down." James would sooth. 

  
"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? IT'S NOT AS IF YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH THIS!" Sirius yelled.   
"Sirius." James started calmly. "I too have lost a mother. And a father, who i never really had any way. Lily has lost both parents, Peter's lost a girlfriend, Remus has spent most of his life transforming into a monster once a month. Claire has lost both parents too. We know how unfair life can be."   
"James what am I going to do?" Sirius broke down into tears. "I'm all alone." James tightened his grip.   
"No your not, you have me, you have all of us." He comforted. 

  
"Yeah, In fact you can stay with us for a while if that'd make you feel more comfortable." Lily stepped forewards. She took Sirius from James, as he had stopped beating her husband up, and hugged him. She whispered into his ear and he nodded. "Come on then, lets go upstairs." She said and took him up the stairs. James followed them. Lily took them to the spare bedroom nearest hers and James'. "You can stay in here." She layed Sirius onto the bed, tucked him under the covers and nelt by him. James just watched from the door way. Lily stroked Sirius' head talking calmly to him. 

  
"Sirius, it's ok, there in a better place now. Your father gets to be with his wife and your sister. They can be a family again. They will always watch over you and I'm sure that whatever happens they will be proud of you because you are strong and you can fight through anythig you put your mind on. And Andi will be happy too, she would want you to move on from her. The man she married didn't mope around he laughed and joked, he made her smile, he was the man she fell in love with and you'rew still that man Sirius. So be brave for her. Dont let her have died in vein." But by this part of Lily's soft harmonious words, Sirius had fallen asleep. Lily looked at him, he was peaceful and child like, one lone tear sliding down his face. She kissed him on the forehead and turned to her husband who was in the door way. The grim smile on his face said it all. Just a month and a half ago they had been celebrating their marridge and now so soon it had changed into death and dispair, it was dark times. They would have to do their best to fight for what they believed in and try to live through till they could see the light of day again.

Lily and James went back downstairs to see the others. They were all just sitting there staring into space. Everyone seemed lost. To have one of your own lost was a great eye opener. Especially since everyone had considered Mr Black to be so strong. It just went to show, if Voldemort wanted you dead you didn't stand a chance. This thought scared Lily at first. Then she realised herself. If Voldemort were going to kill her he would regret it. She was going to prove that she could survive Voldemort. Either that or she would die trying.   
After about 10 more minutes of nothingness, Lily, who was desperately trying to hold back tears asked if anyone wanted a coffee.   
"No thanks Lily, I'd best be off home." Claire said getting up. Remus immediately jumped up.   
"I'll take you home." He said holding out his arm. Claire smiled at him.   
"You don't have to." She replied.   
"No Remus is right, it's not safe anymore." James butted in. Claire glared at her brother.   
"Fine" she said sn@ching Remus' arm in her own and exiting the door.

Then realising herself came back and hugged each person in turn, telling them she loved them. Life was too short for petty arguments. James meant the best for her. Life was too short? She had to do something, which was way over due. A drunken night had made her recognise her feelings. She couldn't ignore them or him any longer. Life was too short.   
She walked down the street in Remus' arm. They were joking, trying to forget the horrible events of the day. He was telling her of Sirius' class, what cheeky so and so's they were. It was good to be talking to him normally again. She hadn't done this since before the "Incident".   
All of a sudden, Remus stopped in his tracks.   
"Claire, we have to talk." He announced mid conversation.   
"I think we do." She agreed, then going straight for it, she said; "What happened before was a mistake." She started. He paused confused. Then went to open his mouth. "No… no let me get this off my chest." She continued. "It was a mistake, but it felt so right. I think that there was something there. Ever since it happened I've been feeling weird every time I see you. I really like you Remus, and now I think that being just riends is less than I want. I gather that you were going to say something about that night?" She finished.   
"Actually, I was going to say that our apartments are above the shop. And the shop is in Diagon alley. And that I wasn't sure if we would be able to get back in there after today's events."   
"Ow." She blushed crimson. "Never mind the…"   
"But, I think I liked your conversation topic better." He smiled a cheeky grin, which made Claire feel weak at the knees and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I think I'm falling." He whispered into her ear as he pulled away. They went back to Diagon alley to find that most of the damage was still being cleared up, but their shop seemed to have not been affected. They were able to get to their apartments. Just as Remus was kissing Claire goodbye at her front door, Claire realised something.   
"Oh Merlin, what's James going to say?" Remus gulped, he knew how protective of Claire he had been. He once hexed Sirius so badly for hitting on Claire. And Sirius was his best mate. Remus would be in deep doo doo.   


That night, Lily stayed awake the whole night she couldn't sleep, nor could James, he just hugged his wife close to him, scared that the next day he would not be able to. Sirius slept restlessly. He kept on calling out, having nightmares. Lily went in on him a few time to find him with the sheets all twisted around him in a cold sweat. It was heart wrenching to see what was such a strong man reduced to something so weak. Nobody could blame him however. It ended up with Lily James and Sirius all awake talking in the living room at about one in the morning. No one could sleep. They didn't really talk much, every now and then one would bring up a memory which made them all smile in rememberance. They made it through to dawn. It was lucky that Lily had the day off that day, she helped Sirius by going to his school and explaining that Sirius needed the week off to recover. They were sympathetic with him and agreed. James how ever had to go to work. So Lily was keeping Sirius company all day. To keep his mind off the current events she agreed to playing a few games with him. These included hide and seek, wizards chess, exploading snap and Pictionary (That was Lily's idea). The day turned out weird, but in the end they had to face reality and James walked in on his wife and his best mate in tears hugging each other having a true heart to heart about all of their worries and troubles. That day had really brought Sirius and Lily closer, they now trusted and depended on each other like they both did James. That night was the same as the previous. Little sleep, little happiness. The following day Sirius turned up at the hospital with Lily who allowed him to sit in her office with him. he didn't want him at home alone brooding and mourning. Then after yet another night of little rest, Sirius decided that he owed Andi and Jonathan a quality send off. And that day he spent planning their funerals. James had a half day that day and came home to help. It was times like these that Sirius knew he could depend on his best mate. This was what made their friendship so stong- they were always there for each other.   
Yet another night with out sleep later and a zombie looking Sirius James and Lily all helped Sirius sort through his and Mr Blacks house for their personal belongings. It was more draining then all then nights without sleep to together.   
That Sunday was the funerals. Sirius was sitting at the front of the Church all in black with all his mates surrounding him. All there giving him the moral support he needed.

The vicar took order and began the fueral service. It was all a blur for Sirius. He was still dwelling on the fact that he had lost both his wife and father in one dreadful day. He would never see touch or talk to either of them again. A song played, it made him think. It was "There you'll be" by faith Hill.   
It made Sirius remember all the good times he shared with his wife and father. For years to come he would never be able to hear that song without a tear in his eye and a weight in his heart. 

  
He didn't know what he was doing yet he knew exactly why he was standing at the same time. He didn't yet he did know why he was aproaching the front. His mind was blurred, dazed and confused, yet he knew exactly what he was about to say. It was asthough someone was watching over him, guiding him and telling him what to do. It gave him a warmth and he began his speech. 

  
" Both Jonathan and Andromeda Black were vey special people to me, and many of you here." He started. "I cannot explain in words how much either of them meant to me. Jonathan Black was my father, he was the kindest, strongest and most intelligent man I ever knew. He was my idol. When my mother died, he was strong for me and raised me as both a mother and a father. He helped me through rough times, he was kind and understanding about everything. For instance the amount of friends of mine he had let stay round my house in the hogwarts summer holidays was uncanny. He treated everyone as an equal and he got me through my life this far. I will always look up to him and remeber his teachings. In my heart he will always live." He paused and everyone clapped lightly. "Then there was Andromeda." He paused thoughtfully and grinned. "And if she was here with us today, she would've beaten me senseless for using her full name. I remember at our wedding, when the vicar used it, the evil eye she gave him. I had to grab her hand to prevent her from hitting him. It was an odd relationship our one. From fifth year to the end of the seventh year, we were always at one anothers throats. It wasn't until the graduation ball, I actually cut all losses and told her how I felt. Then when I finally had her as mine it was amazing." At this point his voice went all shakey and he wiped his eye with the back of his hand. "Andi will be remembered by me as a great woman. She was selfless, generous and she always knew what she wanted and how to go about getting it." He raised his wand. "To two great people who deserved a long and happy life!" 

  
"Here here!" James said loudly standing and raising his wand, Lily followed and soon the whold church was standing with their wands raised in the air. The Blacks were a well respacted family.   
A dark lady watched this pathetic display of affection for her uncle and cousin in law.   
"Foolish muggle loveing idiots, you will all go the same way." She spat under her breath as she left. 

The Six young adults stood around the newly dug graves, just staring, wallowing in pity for their friends. The each in turn hugged Sirius and left him alone, James was last and embraced his mate in a brotherly hug.   
"Don't think you can't ever depend on me. We're brothers ok. Nothing's ever going to change that, not new friends, not girls, not anything."   
"Thanks mate." Sirius choked out. "Same here." James left and Sirius said his final good bye, leaving a red rose on each grave.   
  
Everyone made their way back to Godric's Hollow, where a few light snacks and drinks were waiting. Everyone who ttended, gave their condolences to Sirius, the night dragged on, it was excruciatinly slow, but finally it was over. Unfortunately, when Lily James and Sirius were finally in bed, their sleep was minimal. Sirius would wake up every five minutes in fits of screaming. This enevitably kept Lily and James awake. Lily went in to see him.   
"Sirius honey whats wrong?" Sirius was in a cold sweat, his eyes were wide open and blood shot.   
"He, they, I saw them being killed!" He gasped. "Lily I keep on imagining different ways that they die. I keep imagining tem being tortured and ridiculed. " He burst into a fit of tears. Lily was shaocked.   
"Shhhhhhh." She comforted, hugging him. "Shhhh. It's ok. I'll tell you what, come in and sleep with us tonight. Will that make you feel safer?" He nodded and she dried his eyes. Taking his hand she led him into the master bedroom. James was asleep and facing the opposite direction. He had rolled into the middle of the bed. Lily sighed and rolled him over to the edge. Sirius got in the middle and Lily managed to squeeze onto the other side. It was just aswell she was only little. She held Sirius' hand, until he fell asleep and then actually managed to doze off herself. It was the first decent amount of sleep for about a week.   
  
The next morning there was a startled "Ahh!" from James when he found his best mate in bed with him and his wife.   
"shhh!" Lily whispered sitting up groggily. "Don't wake him yet. Come on." They both got out of bed and went down the stairs. It was quite early, James usually had to be into work early. It was routine that Lily would wake up with him and either make his breakfast or supervise him making it.   
"Why was Sirius in our bed?" James asked.   
"He was having nightmares, so I said he could sleep with us." James grinned at her.   
"Ow is Lily getting all maternal? Awww bless her frilly knickers." He excalimed squeezing her cheek. She glared at him.   
"Well at least I woke up! You just didn't hear anything and kept snoring!" She shot back.   
"Hey! I heard!" He defended. "I just couldn't be bothered to get up!"   
"Yeah you heard real well, thats why you didn't notice that I rolled you across the bed and Sirius climbed in next to you!" She retorted hitting him playfully.   
"Ow you'll pay for that one!" He smiled.   
"Ow no!" She screeched running away from him. e caught her in the living room and pinned her to the floor tickling her mercilessly. 

"James!" Lily squealed. "James stop it!" She said laughing breathlessly. "James you have to go to work."   
"Can't I just stay here with you, all day?" He asked, stopping tickling her and just remaining in his position on top of her.   
"You can. Or you can just go to work!" She replied smiling. He just looked down at her.   
"I know what I choose!" He said kissing her.   
"Mmmmmmmm James." She moaned. "James you have to go to work." He looked at her in a mck hurt expression. "Mmmmmm but I have today off, you finish early and Sirius will be at work. You do the math!" Lily smiled as she walked seductively into the kitchen. James grinned.   
"Ok I'm going! The sooner I get there the sooner I can leave!" He yelled. And he apperated to work.   
  
Lily made breakfast for Sirius and took it up to him.   
"Sirius." She whispered shaking him lightly. "Sirius wake up, you have to go to work."   
"Mmmmm Lily 5 more minutes." He moaned.   
"Men!" She muttered under her breath.   


Lily made breakfast for Sirius and took it up to him.   
"Sirius." She whispered shaking him lightly. "Sirius wake up, you have to go to work."   
"Mmmmm Lily 5 more minutes." He moaned.   
"Men!" She muttered under her breath. "I've brought you breakfast." She said and instantly at the sound of food, Sirius woke up, grabbed his plate and began gobbling away. "You ready to go back to work today? ... It'll keep your mind off things." Sirius nodded slowly.   
"Lil's will you come with me? I don't think I can survive those boys on my own." Lily looked at him grimly.   
"Ok. Well it is my day off today anyway. But only for half the day. I promised James I'd do something with him after work." She stated.   
"He taking you out?" He asked.   
"I have a feeling he'll be taking me somewhere..." She replied vaugly.   
"Groovy. Well come on Mrs Potter we have a class to teach, get dressed. By the way, love the nighty." He winked at her as she discarded his empty plate. "Never did I think I'd be getting out of bed with you my dear." He added. They got dressed and apperated to Sirius' school.   
  
Upon entering the Transfiguration classroom, they came across a very pretty lady. Sirius only knew her by professional name.   
"Professor Robinson?" He asked.   
"Professor Black." She returned with a smile. "Professor Janke didn't know whether you would be returnning today. I was assigned to cover your class. I supose I won't have to now?"   


"No but thank you. I hope the boys didn't cause you too much hassle."   
"They were little angels. I have to say I'm awfully sorry to hear about your losses. I too have recently lost my fiance, so I know half of what your going through. I offer my condolences and if you ever need to talk I'll normally be in the charms room."   
"Thanks professor." He smiled faintly. 

  
"No need for formalities when the children aren't around. Call me Sasha." She held out her hand.   
"Sirius." He returned. "And this is my friend. Lily Potter. She's here to help me settle in today." Sasha shook her hand.   
"Such a loyal friend. Potter... Why does that ring a bell? Have we met before?"   
"You've probably heard of my husband. James knows allot of people and has been in the papers numerous times. Also son of a Quidditcah star- Robert Potter?" Sash smiled warmly. 

  
"That would be it then. Sirius in the legue of famous wizards, well I never."   
"Hardly famous, just well known." Lily replied modestly.   
"Well nice talking to you both." Sasha said as she eft the room.   
"Nice lady." Sirius said. He could see why his boys were good for her. She was the typical teacher who all the boys fancied. Young,, pretty and a lovely personality. Sirius sorted through the papers on his desk as Lily looked around the room. She paused in front of a mirror.   
"Sirius, do I look like I'm gaining weight?" She asked. Sirius looked at her and laughed. 

  
"Don't be stupid Lil's, you're as petite as the day I met you." In actual fact if Lily had put on weight it was the tinsiest amount.   
"Are you sure?" Just then the door openedand the first of the boys walked into the class.   
"Sir you're back!" They yelled excitedly sitting down at the front of the room quietly, something none of them had ever done before. and they were actually fighting for the front row. 

  
As Sirius was stunned into silence on of the boys put his hand up.   
"Mr Demitri?" Sirius asked.   
"Sir, is it really true that you're friends with James Potter and you used prank all the teachers at your school with him?" Lily laughed and was confused.   
"Who told you all that?" he stuttered.   
"Professor Lupin." One boy said. Lily laughed louder. Sirius glared at her.   
"Is it true sir?" The boys waited eagerly. Sirius hesitated so Lily butted in. 

  
"Sirius and James ruled the halls of hogwarts. They used to prank everyone. Once they turned the deputy head into a chicken." The boys laughed.   
"Don't get any ideas!" Sirius added, noticing the mysterious glint in a fews eyes.   
"And Mrs Potter I believe I remember a certain charm you helped perform on the great hall ceiling!" Lily blushed. 

"Mrs Potter?" a boy asked.   
"Yes Mrs Potter. Mrs Lily Potter, wife of my best mate since we were 7, James Potter. Who is son of quidditch star Robert Potter and so on. How comes everyone knows him all of a sudden?" The boys were all looking at Lily in awe. She shrugged. One of the boys put his hand up.   
"Sir, I think it was because he was in the daily prophet the other day." Lily and Sirius looked at each other on hearing this news for the first time.   
"Why?" Lily questionned.   
"Something about him receiving a promotion and the ministers thanks for work on the battle feild."   
"Really?" Lily asked shocked.   
"Are you sure you are married to him?" One boy asked suspiciously. She smiled at him.   
"Married, trapped, whatever term you prefer."   
"I thought we were here to discuss transfiguration, not my social affairs!" The class drew their attention back to Sirius. "Now if my beautiful assistant would come here please, I'd like to demonstrate human transfiguration."   
"Woah, no! I didn't agree to that." Lily said.   
"Now I don't want to see any of you trying this yet you are not advanced enough...." Sirius ignored Lily's plea's.   
  
About two hours later James burst through the transfiguration room door.   
"Sirius, have you seen Lily? She left me a note saying she'd be here." Sirius nodded to the floor where a cute rabbit with green eyes and a red tail glared at him.   
"Lily?" James asked with a grin picking up his wife and muttering the counter spell.   
"James take me away from him!" Lily said pointing an accusatory finger towards Sirius who held his hands up defensively. James grinned at Sirius and gave him a discreet thumbs up.   
"Sirius is it ok if I steal my wife back?"   
"Sure you can." He looked around, his class was completely silent for a first, all staring in awe at James. "Ow mate, is there a possibility you could stop by one day and talk to my class, or your fan club."   
"Yeah sure." James said and steered his still angry, glaring wife out of the class room.

Lily came out of the room still fuming at Sirius.   
"I can't believe he turned me into a rabbit! agh!" James smiled at her. "What? What are you smiling at?" She demanded.   
"You looked cute as a bunny." He blushed. Lily knew it was one of his genuine comments and she blushed too.   
She didn't reply just grabbed his hand and apparated home, he was quick to follow.   
"You want to go upstairs?" He asked Lily smiling cheekily when he arrived.   
"Bit confident aren't we?" Lily asked slyly.   
"All comes with the package my little bunny gal." He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Lily kicked and giggled and screamed, but in the end she had to surrender. She didn't want to fall down the stairs afterall.   
  
Sirius arrived home about 3 hours later.   
"LILY, JAMES?" He shouted. James came down the stairs in his dressing gown. Sirius looked at him weirdly.   
"Been in the shower." James said. "Whats up mate? How was school?" Sirius smiled at him. The first real smile he had smiled since IT had happened.   
"I'm so glad I went back today. It really helped and everyone was there for me. Whats more, Remus seems to have told the boys some stuff and their either really scared that I might prank them or they actually respect me! Can you believe that? It's amazing... Wheres Lily?"   
"She's asleep. Thats great padfoot. Moony always did have a better way of dealing with people then we did."   
"Lily still mad at me? I think she tried to bite me when she was a bunny." James smiled.   
"No I don't think shes feeling mad right now." 

  
"Well anyway, I want to say thanks to you and her for looking after me. I wouldn't have survived with out you. I want to take you out to dinner. You and everyone else." James smiled and put a brotherly arm around his best mate.   
"You don't have to do that. You looked after me when I was in a state. You accepted Lily back and gave her a second chance. You've always been there for moony with his problems. Wormtail's always needed a little help and extra attention. It's all give and take. We love you and would never be with out you." Sirius thumped him friendly on the arm.   
"You've been spending too much time around Lily- shes got you talking like a girl!" He laughed. They both laughed. They laughed because they needed to in these dark times. They laughed just because they still could.   



	35. Chapter 2 Sickness

Chapter 2- Sickness   
  
"James!" Lily whined, "I look fat!" She commented as she twirled round in front of the mirror. They were getting ready to go out for Sirius' meal. James burst out laughing at Lily's ludicrous statement. "WHY AR YOU LAUGHING?" Lily turned round glaring. "YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! YOU COULD AT LEAST HAVE THE CURTOSY TO TURN AROUND AND SAY 'DARLING YOU DON'T LOOK FAT, YOU LOOK LOVELY.' INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOTIC MORON!" James was stunned at this sudden mood swing.   
"S... sorry, I was just laughing because you could never look fat." He tried to save himself. 

  
"Shut up James I don't want your sympathy! I know I'm gaining weight, I may as well face up to it!"   
"But you just said..."   
"James!"   
"Lily, you're not fat!" Lily burst into tears.   
"Yes I am, I'm fat and I'm ugly." James went over to her hesitantly and put an arm around her. 

  
"Lily, whats wrong?" He asked gently. "This isn't like you."  
"I don't know!" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I look like this James, I'll understand if you want a divorce." James looked down at her alarmed.   
"Lily has someone said something to you?" He asked concerned. She shook her head. "Lily I love you. I'd love you whatever you looked like. But it just so happens that you're the prettiest girl I ever met." 

  
"Thanks." She sniffed. He hugged her tighter not letting go for a few minutes. "James... did you know you were in the news paper the other day?"   
"I was?" He asked. "Why?"   
"Something about being praised by the minister?"   
"Oww..." James said in realisation. 

  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked in a hurt and curious voice.   
"Well, I sort of forgot.." James said uncomfortably. "You know with so much going on. I didn't really feel like celebrating." He gave her a sad smile. "Am I forgiven?" Lily hugged into him again. 

  
"Course." Came out the muffled and tearful sounding answer.   
"Is that what this is about? Me being in the paper?" He asked.   
She sighed. "I suppose, it's just there was this lady today and she asked about you being my husband, and there was a look in her eye and it just made me think. Then the whole of Sirius' class knew who you were and there only about 13. And I... I. Ow James." She cried again into his shoulder. He just patted her back and rocked her back and forth.   
2Don't worry Lil's. I love you. I didn't even know anyone knew who I was, and even if I did, I wouldn't care about them. They wouldn't even give a dam about me if I wasn't in the paper. I've got you, and that's all I'll ever need." He paused, "Plus no one I've ever met could handle Sirius as well as you do." He smirked and she let out a weak laugh. "Now go wash your face, We're going out and getting drunk tonight- Sirius is paying."   
"I don't really feel like drinking tonight, I feel a bit weird." Lily stated on her way to the bathroom. 

  
"Ok I won't drink either. Just eat as much as I can. I'll eat yours as well if you don't feel up to it." Lily playfully poked her tongue out at him.

At dinner James was very protective over Lily, he sensed she was in a very vulranable state. When the waiter asked her what she wanted to eat he spoke for her. he had made sure he was sitting next to her and held her hand. He almost jumped a man at another table for Looking at Lily. The weirdest thing was, she didn't seem to mind. Normally she would've told him to get lost, but recently she felt more acclined to James. Maybe it was because Sirius had lost his other half? She didn't want that to happen and she wanted every moment with James to be special.   
  
Sirius,Claire, James, Peter, Frank, Alice and Remus all ordered the steak. Lily however had the chicken casserole. Over dinner they were discussing the things they used to discuss before everything had happend. Sirius seemed more himself, Remus kept on giving Claire nervous glances. Lily noticed this and laughed, she'd have to comfront Remus later. 

When Remus excused himself from the table to go to the toilet, Lily did too. But instead of going into the women's toilets, she followed Remus into the men's.   
**Cough** She went, behind him.   
"Um Lily?" Remus questioned. "I don't think you supposed to be in here?" He said doing his fly's back up.   
"I know." She smiled. "Just fancied a chat is all."   
"Ummm can it wait till after?" He said doing a funny little dance. She just smile slyly at him. 

  
"Ok." She said turning around. "We'll talk about you and Claire in a second." And she left through the door. Remus would have run after her but he was really busting to go.   
A minute later Remus left through the door to find Lily waiting outside.   
"How do you know about me and Claire?" He asked getting straight to the point.   
"Well I didn't for sure, you just confirmed it." She smirked. "Plus only a moron could miss the looks you keep giving her. And I'm not no moron."   
"Do you think James noticed" Remus panicked.   
"I said I wasn't a moron, I'm just married to one." She chuckled. Remus still looked panicked. 

  
"Lily Please don't tell him." He pleaded.   
"Of course I won't, but you won't be helping yourselves by not telling him. He won't be happy about it. That's a given. But the sooner you tell him the less mad he'll be because you won't have kept it from him for so long. It's like pulling off a plaster, the quicker you do it the less pain there is."   
"You seem different." Remus stated. 

  
"Ummm thank you?" She said confused. Remus walked slowly around her, his nose was twitching as though he had a sudden itch in it. His werewolf senses were kicking in.   
"No, I mean it. There's something about you, you have a different scent. Are you sure you're Lily?" 

  
"What are you on? Of course I'm Lily you idiot!" She said outraged at his accusation.   
"Ok then, tell me what does James do as he sleeps without realising?"   
"I shouldn't have to prove myself to you." She retorted.   
"Ah ha it isn't you!" he said barring his teeth.   
"OK ok he sucks his thumb." She replied. Immediately his defensive walls were put down. 

  
"Well, if it is you then what's different? Are you feeling ok?" He asked confused.   
"YES I'M FINE! Can we just go back to the table now? Please?"   
"Ok, I'm sorry." He hung his head and walked back. 

"Are you alright Lily?" James asked as she walked towards him, she had been gone a while.   
"YES I'M FINE!" She snapped.   
"Sorry." He said.   
  
They had their desserts and all went home. It had been a good evening.   
Maybe too good. That night James and Sirius were in different bathrooms being sick. It seemed that there must have been something wrong with the steak. Lily was running between the two helping them, giving them water and what not. They were up all night and hardly got a wink of sleep. The next morning, James and Sirius were laying on opposite sides of James and Lily's beds each with a tail and a bucket by the side of them. And Lily was in one of the spare rooms asleep. She woke up early to sort the house out and have a shower before they woke up. Then after that was done she went in to see them. They were both sitting up chatting lightly. 

  
"Well, I'll never eat there again!" Sirius exclaimed. James smiled at him weakly.   
"Are you both feeling better now though?" She asked.   
"Yeah a bit." James answered. Suddenly Lily felt an urge in the pit of her stomach and she too ran for the bathroom. Luckily she made it just in time. James ran after her and Sirius after him. 

  
"Suppose it wasn't just the steak then." Sirius said. "Definitely won't take you guys there again." He laughed. James and Lily just glared at him. That day all three took the day off work. Lily hadn't thrown up again after the first time. But James and Sirius were spending the day going in and out of the bathrooms.   
  
Whilst Lily managed to eat her way through half the cupboards, James and Sirius were finding it hard to keep their toast soldiers down. Luckily the fact that Lily was a healer helped. She brewed them each a potion to cure their severe case of food poisoning. She also visited Claire and Remus, Peter and Frank and Alice. Offering them the same thing. They were all in bad states. Alice even so that she couldn't make herself the potion. It was weird really, after that one episode that morning, Lily felt fine. 

  
That night Sirius seemed fine; so Lily settled him into the spare room, bucket beside his bed- just in case. And she got into her bed with James. At about midnight, Lily was awoken by a quiet snuffling noise. She sat up and looked around in the darkness. The suddenly the door slammed open. 

  
"Ahhhhh" Lily screamed at the same time as an;   
"Ouch."   
"Sirius?" Lily asked.   
"Lily," He moaned. " I had a nightmare."   
"Ow."   
"Can I sleep in with you two tonight?" 

  
"Sure she said." She got out and let him get in, in-between herself and James.   
At about 3 in the morning, Lily felt another bout of sickness and ran for the loo. She had decided to keep a glass of water on the side in each bathroom after the incident of the previous day. When she came back (By now her eyes had adjusted to the darkness) She noticed that Sirius and James were stirring a little. James had put his arm around Sirius and Sirius' head was buried into James' chest. 

  
"Mmm, Lily." She thought she heard James mutter in his sleep. This made her laugh, and she was about to separate them, but then she remembered the 'bunny' escapade and James 'real discreet' thumbs up to Sirius behind her back. So she opted to leave them. It would be funnier to see them the next morning. And they would learn not to mess with Lily Potter.

The next morning James woke up slowly. Lily was in his arms, so he kissed her on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelt different to normal; she must have changed shampoos. Then he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. That immediately woke him up. Sirius must be ill still. He looked down at his wife.   
"SIRIUS?" He shouted, letting go hastily. Sirius stirred drowsily.   
"What's up Prongs?" He asked.   
"Sirius, why are you in my bed?" 

  
"I had a nightmare. Lily said I could sleep in here again."   
"Ow ok well next time I want Lily in the middle ok? Do you not realise I just accidentally ki… Kissed you on the head."   
"That was you?" Sirius jumped up disgustedly. "I thought it must have been Lily."   
"Well it wasn't. Wait… Lily doesn't usually kiss you on the head right?" James panicked. 

  
"No, but well it was easier to imagine the YOU KISSING ME ON THE HEAD YOU MORON!"   
"HEY DON'T SHOUT AT ME."   
"BOYS? What all the shouting about?" Lily said stumbling out of the bathroom sleepily. "Ow." She grinned mischievously. "I take it you just found the way you were sleeping."   
"You, you what?" James stuttered. 

  
"Yes well serves you right for congratulating him for turning me into a bunny."   
"I did not." He retorted lamely. Lily pulled a goofy face and gave Sirius a thumbs up. Sirius laughed and James looked defeated. So he did the one thing a noble man does when he's wrong.   
  
He changed the subject.   
  
"Darling, were you throwing up again?" He asked. She nodded.   
"I feel fine now though." She turned on her heal. "Ow if you two want the photos I just took, they'll be on the front of your Christmas cards." She laughed and skipped down the stairs. 

Lily continued to be ill every morning with out fail for the next week. Sirius hadn't slept in their bed since his and James 'INCIDENT'. But James was worried about Lily. She would be sick, then claim she felt fine. First he thought she was iil, then he thought he may have been balemic (Sp?), then he didn't know. Finally he insisted on taking her to see the healers. She refused and he ended up carrying her.   
  
They sat in the doctors waiting room, James holding Lily's hand tightly.   
"James let go, I'm fine. I'm not ill and I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AWAY!" She stressed the last bit.   
"Lily, you've been throwing up all week. Theres something wrong."   
"Mrs Potter." The receptionist called. Then noticing her college smiled at her. "Lily." She greeted. "You'll be in Matthews room." 

  
"Thanks." Lily smiled falsely, and made her way through to the healers room.   
"Mrs Potter what seems to be the problem?" The healer asked when Lily and James entered. Lily went to talk. But James cut across her.   
"She's been throwing up allot. For a week and a half." He said.   
"But, it's just once maybe twice a day, and then I feel fine." Lily defended.   
"Interesting." The healer said pushing his glasses up his nose. "And may I ask if you've been feeling and lower abdominal pains?"   
"Not really, maybe a couple." 

  
"Have you been having your period?" Lily nodded.   
"But it's been less heavy."   
"Any irrational mood swings?"   
"Yes lots of them." James answered for her. Lily glared at him.   
"Ok... I'm just going to do a couple of tests, tell me does this hurt?" Hefelt around Lily's stomach. Lily nodded.   
"Would you please fill this urine sample for me, then I will test it and I should beable to tell you whats wrong."   
  
***********************************   
  
30 minutes later, Lily and James were sitting in the waiting room again holding hands.   
"James do you think theres something wrong with me?" Lily asked, in a scared voice.   
"I don't know hunny, but I'll be here for you what ever." He said squeezing her hand tighter. 

  
"Mrs Potter your results are ready." The healer came into the waiting room. For some reason he was smiling. They sat down in his office.   
"Lily, James. I have come to a conclusion from your tests."   
"Is it bad matt?" Lily asked. 

  
"Well, it depends, how do you feel about babies?" Lily and James looked at each other confused, then slowly, very slowly, James began to smile.   
"You mean, Lily's... we're going to have a baby?"   
"Lily you're pregnant." Lily's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of that was a possibility. 

  
"I'm pregnant?" She asked shocked. James didn't know how she was taking it, so she took her hands into his.   
"Isn't this great?" He asked her looking into her eyes, "We're going to have a baby." She smiled at him. 

  
"Yeah... yeah we are! WE ARE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" The doctor went through a couple of things with them, like how Lily should look after herself and ways to prevent her morning sickness. Then they left for home.   
That evening they sat on the couch, Lily laying her head on James' lap. they just layed with each other every now and then James would touch Lily's stomach and Lily would smile. 

  
"OK WHAT IS WITH YOU TWO?" Sirius finally shouted. They had been acted weird ever since they got home...

"What do you mean what's wrong with us?" James asked amused.   
"You're acting all… weird…." Sirius stated, "Like you're not on this planet." James looked at Lily questionably, she smiled and nodded. The doctor had advised them not to tell anyone for the first 3 months as that was when any problems were likely to occur. But telling Sirius wouldn't matter. He would probably guess anyhow.   
"Well, Sirius." James started. "You know how Lily has been a little ill recently? I took her to the doctors to get checked out." 

  
"Oh no, is Lily ill?" Sirius asked.   
"Sheesh, Lil's I'm not sure I want our babies God father to be so dense!" James smirked. "Why would we be smiling if you were sick?" Sirius looked at James for confirmation of what he just said. James smiled more, turned and kissed Lily's stomach.   
"WE'RE GOING TO BE DADS! WE'RE GONA BE DAD'S!" Sirius screamed excitedly, everything which had happened was forgotten. A new baby would be a cause for celebration and happiness. Sirius ran up to James and hugged him then to Lily. He knelt down and hugged her stomach, pressing his ear against it. "Ouch, I think it kicked me!" He exclaimed. 

  
"Sirius, I'm only about 2 and a half months gone. I don't think it is developed enough to kick you yet, however tempting the prospect!" Sirius poked his tongue out at her in response. 

  
"Going through a few mood swings then are we Lil's?" He mocked. Then his eyes turned serious as he gazed at the parents to be. "Ewwwwwwwww! Does that mean you did it…. In there……… where I've been sleeping?" He said pointing towards the stairs. Lily blushed, but James grinned evilly. 

  
"Why does that bother you Padfoot?" Sirius nodded and James' smile broadened. "Well then I wouldn't sleep in any of the guest rooms either." He paused thoughtfully, "Or sit on the couch." Sirius got up hastily. James continued, "Or the garden chairs."   
"Oh not to mention the kitchen table." Lily caught on.   
"What are you two rabbits? No wonder James Potter juniors on his way! God save the world!" Sirius grinned and hugged them once more. "Congratulations, you'll make great parents. Oh and don't forget I called god father!" 

  
"How could we forget, you called I like 50 times!"   
"No just once at the wedding!" Sirius said defensively.   
"And when I bought the ring." James said.   
"Oh yeah." Sirius remembered.   
"And when you found out we we're engaged." Lily added.   
"Ya…" 

  
"And on my stag night!" James laughed.   
"An…" Lily started.   
"OK! Enough already… At least we're clear I called the position." Sirius smiled. "This is so weird, we're going to have a baby around…." Sirius gazed off dreamily. Lily and James looked into each other's eyes getting lost in their love for one another.   
"Yeah." Lily sighed. "I can't wait." James squeezed her hand lovingly.   
"Me neither." It was at this point Sirius realised he didn't need Lily and James as much as, at this point, they needed to be alone, alone and together. He knew they were there for him, he knew they still loved him. That's why he knew he would have to be the one to say he was moving out, because they would never ask him. This was a magical point in a couples relationship and he didn't want to interfere with their bonding.   


Sirius talked to Remus that week, saying that He wanted to move out of Lily and James' house to give them a bit of privacy, but he didn't want to move back into either of his or his fathers houses. He was going to sell both, he couldn't bare to live in either. Remus agreed to let him stay in his apartment until he could find his own place. This meant that Remus would either have to tell Sirius about Claire or try and hide their relationship from him. He decided for the former. 

  
"Sirius, mate sit down." Sirius obeyed.   
"s'up moony?" he asked.   
"Listen, I have something to tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Especially not Prongs." Remus stated nervously. Sirius nodded his head.   
"You know you can trust me mate. You can trust Prongs too."   
"Yeah trust him to do something nasty to me when he finds out about this."   
"I'm sure it's not that bad…" Sirius started.   
"I'm dating Claire." Remus cut him off. 

  
"Oh, you a dead man!" Sirius laughed.   
"It's not funny! Any way that's why you can't tell prongs. Promise me?"   
"I promise, but it would be better if you told him, he'll understand as long as your intentions pure."   
"Sirius remember what he did to you when he caught you kissing her under the mistletoe?"   
"Oh yeah, once again- you a dead man! I still have the scars from that curse." Remus couldn't help but smile at the memory.   
  
*** Memory ***   
Sirius had charmed a cutting of mistletoe above the entrance from the Gryffindor girls, dormitory staircase. And every girl who came down the stairs he would pause there and 'accidentally' bump into them right underneath. Then he would look up and point out the offensive shrubbery.   
"Oh my goodness," He would say, "Look up there, I guess that means we have to kiss." And he would spread his Christmas joy via their lips.   
He managed to trick Claire into stepping under it with him, so she had to kiss him, but just as they were about to kiss James stepped through the portrait hole and blew his top. He chased Sirius up into the boy's dormitories and put a curse on him that took Madame Pomfrey 3 days to work out what it was and reverse it.   
***Memory end***   
  
"I am a dead man!"   


]


	36. Chapter 3 Strike 2

Chapter 3- Strike 2  
  
About 3 weeks later everyone had settled into their new life styles. Lily and James were loving being alone. They could just be with each other again. Not that they didn't love Sirius, it was just better for them to be alone for a bit before their new born came along. The problem was Lily was often on the edge of a foul temperament. James often got the most of it directed at him.  
  
Sirius and Remus were having fun being with each other, although Sirius was looking for an apartment of his own. He had talked to Peter and they decided that they would be moving in together, because Peter wanted to move out of his mothers' house. Sirius liked the idea of having a bachelor pad; not that he was looking for any other girls, but the fact he could do as he pleased.  
  
Remus and Claire were always with each other (According to Sirius), they worked together, ate together, slept together, and they were still not bored of each other's company.  
  
Lily and James decided to have a small party. The times were getting darker and darker. Only recently, the order had been told that their fellow member, Marlene Mickinnon had been murdered. They had only seen her about 2- week's prior. They had, had a meeting during which they had a big group photo taken. Then to find out that she had been murdered so shortly after was a shock. It was really time to celebrate life and the fact they all still had it. But no matter what they did to mask the devastation, it was always there looming over them in some form.  
  
Lily had been rushing round all day arranging her party, James attempting to help her, but getting his head bitten off every time he tried. Lily in herself was fine. She just seemed to have occasional mood swings. One second she would be kissing James and being all lovey dovey, then she would snap and wouldn't stand James even hugging her. Normally James could stand it, but as he was so rushed in helping arrange the party he too was loosing his rag. By the time the guests were beginning to arrive they were on the verge of a row. Lily ordered James to take coats up to the bedroom whilst she sorted everyone out with a drink.  
  
After a few drinks, everyone had started dancing. Lily was with Sirius who was twirling her round slowly and carefully. They talked and laughed. Just then James came up to them.  
  
"Lily, do you care to dance?" He asked politely.  
  
"I'm dancing with Sirius right now." She replied coldly.  
  
"It's ok, Prongs can dance with you if he wants." Sirius said, he could see how James' face had grown a little angry at her response.  
  
"Fine." She said switching partner.  
  
"Glad to know you love me so." James said sarcastically. He twirled her round quickly.  
  
"Ow James, don't that made me feel dizzy." She said.  
  
"Sorry." He grumbled.  
  
"Hey Lily want to dance?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Sure." She said happily and left James' arms. James growled. Remus spun her and she giggled.  
  
"Not dizzy now are ya." He grumbled.  
  
Lily and Remus finished dancing and made their way to where Sirius, James and Peter were standing by the refreshments.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Remus you have to tell these guys that joke you just told me!" Lily exclaimed a tingle of a laugh in her voice.  
  
"Ok," Remus started. "There's this English man, a Scottish man and an Irish man..."  
  
"I've heard this one!" James said coldly. Remus paused not knowing what he had done.  
  
"James, that was rude." Lily glared at him.  
  
"Ow that's cheap coming from you who's been blanking me the whole night and flirting with my friends!"  
  
"JAMES!" Sirius shouted mockingly yet seriously at the same time. He effectively got allot of people attention. "How can you speak to the woman bearing your offspring that way?" He joked. Lily and James stared at him blankly. He hadn't realised what he had said.  
  
"Well that's our big announcement made." Lily said simply without an ounce of emotion in her voice.  
  
Peter looked between the two to see if this was the truth.  
  
"What great news!" He said enthusiastically. Although he didn't feel enthusiastic inside. Remus joined him.  
  
"Ow this is great! You guys are going to be parents." He hugged Lily, who now couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
"Sirius is right..."  
  
"When has anyone ever believed Sirius is right?" Claire Potter said as she entered the conversation. James grinned at her.  
  
"Well it seems Lily and James have been playing a bit of doctor and nurse and now there going to be playing mummy and daddy." Sirius laughed. James thumped his mate playfully. He turned to Lily.  
  
"What I was saying is, Sirius is right, I'm sorry, I acted like a jerk. Will you forgive me..? Mummy?" Lily couldn't hold back her smile. She was going to be a mummy.  
  
"You're forgiven... daddy." She said kissing her husband. "Ok you two stop it, that's how this happened in the first place."  
  
"Shut up Mr 'I can't keep a secret'" Lily said.  
  
"Hey I can keep a secret!" Sirius defended. "I haven't told anyone about Moony and Claire ye... Ow piddle!" He exclaimed covering his mouth.  
  
"Cheers mate!" Remus said putting his head in his hands. Everyone's head turned to see James' reaction. James seemed to be keeping his cool. He let out a strained.  
  
"Sirius, would you repeat that please?" Sirius squirmed without saying anything. So he turned to Remus expectantly.  
  
"Prongs... mate... I would have liked to have told you this in a more civilised manor, one where you could think about it more and not have it forced upon you in such a way." He shot Sirius a death glare.  
  
"James, me and Remus are dating." Claire cut across him. James' face was starting to turn red. Lily held his arm, scared his temper would get control of him. His hands had clasped into fists and Remus began to back away. "James, I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself. And Remus is nothing but a gentleman." James turned to her, a very serious expression across his face. Lily tightened her grip on his arm as he stepped forward. "James, Claire said. James stop, think, calm down. Don't turn into our father. You can't dictate my love life. You can't let your temper get you what you think is right."  
  
"James She's right." Lily agreed pulling him back.  
  
"Are you happy with him?" James asked Claire. Claire nodded and smiled. James knew that smile, it was one he rarely saw on her face. He had seen it only on rare occasions. He shook himself out of Lily grasp and put his arm around Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Sorry mate, they're right. I'm being a pr@. If you're happy and Claire's happy, I don't have a problem with it." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then James whispered so no one could hear. "If you hurt her in any way what so ever, being a werewolf will be the least of your worries." Then he raised his voice, "You're one of my best mates and seriously I couldn't think of anyone I would trust more to look after my big sister." Remus just smiled warily.  
  
"Shut up titch, you're embarrassing us!" Claire joked, using her old nickname for her brother. "So, Merlin help if your child is a daughter!" She laughed. "honestly Hun," She turned to her sister in law, "If he's this over protective of his OLDER sister whats he going to be like if his daughter brings home a boyfriend!" They all laughed and James put his arm around his expecting wife.  
  
"Well if it is a girl and she is as beautiful as her mother, then I expect I will be beating the boys away with a stick." He said with a cheesy grin. They all awwwwed except Sirius who made gagging sounds.  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Potter." She said kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I'll remember that when everyone's gone then." He whispered into her ear, making her blush. "I think we need to make a formal announcement to everyone, before someone else does!" James said standing on a chair whilst staring meaningfully at Sirius.  
  
"James the furniture." Lily said. He just poked his tongue out at her.  
  
"EVERYONE!" He shouted. Remus pointed his wand to make the music go off. and once James had everyone's attention he started. "WE HAD THIS PARTY TO HELP FORGET BRIEFLY FOR ONE EVENING ABOUT OUR SO CALLED HAPPY WORLD AND THE DISRTUCTION WHICH IS BEING SPREAD NATION WIDE. EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING AND I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE MY NEWFOUND ONE. LILY AND I HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR ABOUT FOUR MONTHS AND WE WOULD LIKE TO CELEBRATE WITH EVERYONE THE FACT THAT IN A FEW MONTHS WE WILL BE PARENTS FOR THE FIRST TIME. WE ARE OVER JOYED AT THE PROSPECT." He jumped down into Lily's arms once more.  
  
"TO LILY AND JAMES" Sirius shouted raising his glass and trying to redeem himself. Everyone followed suit and toasted them. "TO LILY AND JAMES" The rest of the night went well with plenty of congratulations and not one argument.  
  
The next morning Lily entered St Mungo's in a less than desirable state. She was exhausted from the previous night. Once everyone had left she and James had, had to tidy everything up. Neither James nor herself could get the day off work, so they couldn't just leave the cleaning up till the morning.  
  
"I take it last night was fun then?" Alice laughed, seeing the state Lily was in. At least she didn't have a hangover, James did. "Sorry we couldn't make it." She added apologetically.  
  
"That's ok, Listen I have something to tell you." Lily smiled.  
  
"Ow I have something to tell you too." Alice returned. The entered Lily's office for their routine cup of coffee together.  
  
"So anything interesting happen at the party?" Alice asked. Lily grimaced.  
  
"Sirius made a few announcements. Neither were his own to announce." Alice laughed.  
  
"Sounds like Sirius."  
  
"So why couldn't you make it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well that's actually what I had to tell you, we were visiting Franks mother. You see we have an announcement of or own. I'm pregnant." Lily was shocked but pleased with the prospect.  
  
"You're going to be a mum?" She gasped, Alice nodded. "I'm going to be a mum!" She added. "We're going to be mums together!"  
  
"You're pregnant too?" Alice asked smiling ear from ear. "Gosh, you've only been married a few months! You sure work fast." She giggled. "Do you know what sex it will be?" She added. Lily shook her head. "Me neither, shell we find out?"  
  
"Ok, do you remember what charm it was?" Lily asked.  
  
"The Photeceous charm. It determines the gender of the child before it is born. It has a 99% certainty of being correct. The select few it had mis- deteminded have turned out to be very powerful wizards, including Albus Dumbledore and Merlin himself. You point your wand at the stomach of the pregnant lady and a mist will form above it, if the mist is pink the child will be a girl, if it is blue it will be a boy." Alice recited. "You do me first." She said jumping up onto Lily's couch. Lily said the charm and a blue mist formed above Alice's stomach.  
  
"You're going to have a little boy. Frank will be pleased, another little Aurour to follow in his footsteps." She smiled.  
  
"A boy." Alice gushed. "How delightful.... Now you jump up." Alice repeated the process. And a pink mist formed above Lily's stomach.  
  
"Oh my gosh, a girl. James wanted a little girl." She smiled.  
  
"Daddy's little princess." Alice added. The girls hugged each other.  
  
"Congratulations Ali, I can't believe that we're going to be mother and together, with my best friend. Maybe our children will marry each other?" Alice laughed.  
  
"Yeah maybe. Oh dear look at the time, we'd best get to work." The rest of the day sailed more smoothly....  
  
Well for Lily and Alice anyhow....  
  
"Mother of Merlin!" Frank entered James' office ranting. "What did I do to the lord?"  
  
"What's up mate?" James looked tiredly up from his paper work. It was nothing important, he was just doing a formal statement condemming a few people to a life time imprisonment in Azkaban.  
  
"Alice, gosh what a bad mood I left her in. It was all, 'you're not doing this right', 'don't look at me like that' God she's awful." James laughed softly,  
  
"Yeah Lily's going through a rough patch at the moment too, Mind she has reason to, Lily's pregnant." He stated proudly.  
  
"Really? Congratulations. You'd never guess this, but Alice is pregnant too."  
  
"That's great!" James exclaimed, "And... really weird, actually."  
  
"You work fast mate, how long have you been married?" James grinned. "No seriously, how far along is she?"  
  
"Almost 3 months, we have our first appointment at the clinic soon. How far along is Alice?"  
  
"Just over 4 months."  
  
"And I'm guessing she's experiencing a few mood swings?"  
  
"Is she! One second she'll be all over me then when I start returning the favour she's all like 'don't touch me, I'm not in the mood.' when she instigated the whole thing." James laughed again. "Merlin knows what they'll be like when there at the end of the 9 months."  
  
"Oh God I think I will need to escape."  
  
"Well no point in coming round mine, Lily will give you just as much agro."  
  
"Maybe the leaky cauldron will be more the ticket."  
  
"Yeah and they do rooms." James added.  
  
"Potter, Longbottom, You can discuss shaking up together later when you're off duty. Now get back to work." Moody growled. Frank fled the room, "Potter do you have that report for me?" He asked. "Just adding the finishing touches sir, it will be in, in no time at all."  
  
"That's what I thought." And he left.  
  
Remus, Peter and Sirius were chilling out round Remus' apartment. They had been trying out a new drink that Sirius had discovered, and lets just say they were a little happy.  
  
"Man, last night... that was soooooo funny, when you told us... that Lily was up the duff and James' face..." Remus laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and then when he found out about you and Claire!" Peter added.  
  
"Yeah that was good." Sirius slurred.  
  
"No that... that wasn't so good. James wasn't to happy, me was a moody marauder... Moohoony doesn't like Jamie when he's a moooooooody Madaurer!" Remus laughed. Peter staggered over to the bottle of drink and tried to pour some more. They had only had one glass each, but it had gone to their heads rather fast.  
  
"ummmmm thish ibs gooood." He said. "Where dids you got it from, Pafdoot?"  
  
*Hic* "Bloke from the Order." *Hic* "Gave it to me last night." *Hic* "Said it was great to help you forget your feelings. Dude he was right!" *Hic*  
  
"Yarrrrrrr, dude whas his name?"  
  
"Dungmungus.... haha no Mundungus. his name is waaaaaay to long, I'm jus' gona call him dung."  
  
"Dung!" The boys roared with laughter. Just then the door swung open.  
  
"Shhhhhh, you guys shhhhhh. WHO'SARE?" He called.  
  
"Rem, it's James, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"OH merlin, guys you gadda hide." Remus said tipsily. "If Jays seeebs me in dis state he won't liked me seesing his sisber." He exclaimed. The other two boys hid.  
  
"Come into my broom." Remus called. James entered.  
  
"Aww, I've had a rough day, 3 raids on houses, two fights and not one death eater behind bars!" He turned to face Remus who was trying to keep him self steady whist sitting on his bed. "Anyway thats not why I'm here. I just wanted to talk to you, about Claire."  
  
"Owb, whas did youz want tob say?"  
  
"Umm... Well I just wanted to say that, I foresaw this happening anyway, it just took me by surprise that it happened so soon. I know that I can trust you and that you'll treat her right." Remus stared at him in a drunken stupour.  
  
"Danks kames." He slurred, hugging James.  
  
"Aww Remus you stink! What have you been drinking? And why are Peter and Sirius here?"  
  
"Dere not hebe." Remus tried stupidly to cover.  
  
"Then whos feet are those poking out from behind the curtains and whats that small lump in your bed cover?" Sirius appeared from out behind the curtain, he staggered towards James.  
  
"Shee I tolbed you moony, James is and auuurour, we cab't fool him, he is an auroour. He'bs smart."  
  
"I think a blind man could've seen you Sirius." James said dryly.  
  
"Remus, you're having everyone round to get drunk?" James glared at his mate. "And you didn't invite me? Dude thats just rude!"  
  
"Get my man a glass!" Sirius said whilst gidily walking over to get James a drink. On his return he managed to spill most of it and in the end James got up and poured himself a drink. The boys were having great fun doing things such as spinning round in circles then attempting to walk in a straight line, without falling over.  
  
It wasn't until they tried doing the same but down the buildings stairs that they realised they were doing something stupid. The exact moment was when they came face to face with an angry Claire Potter.  
  
"WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING SOMETHING SO STUPID?" She yelled at them. They all looked up at her from the pile they had formed at the bottom of the stairs. James attempted to get up but was to tangled with his fellow marauders body parts, and was unable to move.  
  
"Claire, what are you doing here?" He asked happily.  
  
"Well I do both work and live in this building." She said tiredly.  
  
"Ow..." He stared at her blankly. "I thought I was at my house." he then started laughing and the other boys followed.  
  
"James..." She said.  
  
"Wheres Lily?" He asked her. "Well I'm guessing she's at your house. Remus... How much has he had to drink?" Remus looked at his girlfriend sheepishly.  
  
"Not as much as he's had." Sirius slurred.  
  
"Great, I thought they would've grown out of the stage where I had to look after them, after they got themselves so drunk. She led them one by one back to Remus' apartment and gave each of them a mug of hot steamy sober up potion.  
  
"Ugh!" James said after his first sip. "Aww my head!" He was followed by three more groans of aches. "What was that stuff we drunk?" A now sober James asked.  
  
"Something Sirius got off Mundungus." Peter said.  
  
"Who..." Claire asked.  
  
"Someone I know from work." Sirius piped in.  
  
"No not that stuff, the stuff she gave us. Yes you, the devil woman." James said pointing accusingly at Claire who shrugged his accusation away.  
  
"Just a sober up potion I found in Knockturn alley. And if I'm the devil woman you must be the devil man seeing as were related."  
  
"What were you doing down Knockturn alley?" James growled.  
  
"Yeah." Remus backed him up.  
  
"Just getting some ingredients, I'm making a new hair potion..." She went on explaining it to them and soon sent them to sleep. They weren't in a great state now the drunkenness had worn off and the hangover state wore over them.  
  
Later on that night, Claire deposited her brother into the hands of his evil moody wife.  
  
"Here, sorry Lil's but this thing decided to have a little strong drink with his would be mates and my boyfriend." Claire said.  
  
"Hey your 'would be boyfriend' is the one who provided the drink." James groaned holding his head. Lily wrapped her arms around his waist sympathetically.  
  
"One, he did not provide the drink Sirius did along with someone called Dung? apparently. And two, I'm going to talk to Remus later." She turned on her heel and left.  
  
Lily turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You actually drunk something Mundungus gave you?" She chuckled. He frowned at her.  
  
"I didn't know thats who Sirius got it off of." He said dryly. "Anyway, why are you in such a good mood so suddenly." He mocked, trying to force a smile.  
  
"James were going to have a girl." She breathed. His face lit up in a genuine smile.  
  
"Really? How'd you know?"  
  
"Me and Alice tested each other. Oh my gosh James you'd never guess, Alice is pregnant too. Isn't this great!" He laughed at her ecstasy, then held his hand and sat down.  
  
"Lil's do you know any good potions for a hangover?" She chuckled and ran off to fetch him something.  
  
Week by week Lily began to show more and more in the stages of her pregnancy. But week by week Voldemort grew stronger.  
  
Day by day, Lily grew more tired and less active.  
  
Day by day, Voldemort grew more vengeful and merciless.  
  
hour by hour, Lily grew to love her unborn child more, she bonded with it and cared for it.  
  
hour by hour Voldemort grew to hate the world more. He attacked it and used the hatred it had given him against it.  
  
The two led very opposite lives, one full of love, care and nourishment the other full of hate, vengeance and violence.  
  
Both possessed abilities and powers which set them apart from others.  
  
'It's not our abilities which show us who we are, It's our choices.  
  
The two had chosen very different paths.  
  
Both paths led them to one single path.  
  
It was a cold foggy morning in early December. Lily and James had both managed to get the day off to do some Christmas shopping. They were sitting on a park bench, as Lily had grown tired and needed to stop and rest.  
  
Thats when the second attack happened.  
  
But this time the dark lord didn't bring his followers.  
  
This time the dark lord wanted to face their heirs alone.  
  
He was sure that this time he could defeat him.  
  
They couldn't escape a second time.  
  
It was still quite dark out and none of the fog had lifted. The park was quiet. Not another person in sight.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
They did not see the dark lord, approach them, in his dark hooded cloak.  
  
But he did.  
  
They did not see the dark lord stop in front of them.  
  
But he did.  
  
But Lily however did see a wand rise and point in their direction.  
  
And he did.  
  
The dark lord rose his wand pointing it at the heirs.  
  
'Constant Vigilance.'  
  
Moody had been attacked enough to learn that, and now Lily was getting quite accustomed to it.  
  
Lily jumped at James sending him with herself over the back of the park bench.  
  
They hit the ground with an almighty thud.  
  
Lily regained her composure and sent a hex flying over the top of the park bench right back at the dark lord.  
  
James soon followed suit.  
  
They didn't know what was attacking them but the bright curses being sent their way was a sure sing that it wasn't someone who liked them.  
  
Lily didn't remember much of that fight.  
  
She didn't remember jumping again in front of James when a curse was about to hit him.  
  
She didn't remember taking the curse in the head and falling to the floor.  
  
She didn't remember James covering her with his body and desperately trying to bring her round, and managing to get her to disparate anywhere with him.  
  
She didn't remember apparating to a near by shop, whilst the dark lord cursed in fury that the heirs had managed to defy him for a second time.  
  
All she remembered was a warm, bright blissful feeling. A bright light urging her forward to step into it.  
  
She followed it.  
  
"Yes come to me my beauty, I possess all your dreams." It urged.  
  
Was she dead?  
  
Not yet.  
  
"Follow my light."  
  
Her memories began to flash before her eyes.  
  
She remembered her childhood holidays...  
  
Petunia when she got one with her...  
  
her mother teaching her to play the piano...  
  
Her father teaching her to ride a bike...  
  
They were all smiling...  
  
Laughing with her...  
  
'But what about James?' She felt her own voice say.  
  
"Forget James" The other voice told her. "Come with me, follow my light and be happy."  
  
She remembered receiving her Hogwarts letter...  
  
her parents faces...  
  
"We have a witch in the family." Her mother had said....  
  
Her sisters sudden jealousy...  
  
"You can leave all that behind." the voice urged her again.  
  
'my baby...' She suddenly thought, 'My baby and my James...' She remembered.  
  
She remembered her reason for living...  
  
She was tough...  
  
but was she tough enough?  
  
Could she fight the light?  
  
All of a sudden her thoughts disappeared,  
  
And all she could see was white...  
  
All of a sudden her thoughts disappeared,  
  
And all she could see was white...  
  
... A White ceiling,  
  
white walls...  
  
... White bed covers,  
  
And her husband, with a face as white as the sheets on her bed.  
  
He was holding her hand tightly, his eyes tight closed. But however hard he was closing them small glimmers of liquid still managed to seep through.  
  
"Why Lily?" He muttered angrily. "Why are you doing this to my Lily?"  
  
"Doing what to me?" She asked dizzily, the room was spinning. She saw his eyes open hazily, had he heard something? He looked at his wife, her eyes were still closed.  
  
It was then Lily realised she was not down there with him, she was above him staring down. She could see her own pale complection, as if she were no longer with the land of the living.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
She was floating above it, she was naked, stripped of not her clothes, but her body.  
  
"This isn't where you belong my dear." She heard her father's voice, but she didn't see him. "You are a fighter, there's still hope." Her mother told her in her thoughts.  
  
"But I'm dead." She mouthed for the first time.  
  
"Only if you let yourself be defeated." Her father told her.  
  
He was right.  
  
But how could she return?  
  
She used all the strength she could to concentrate on her life,  
  
what she would do,  
  
what she would tell the people she loved,  
  
What her daughter would look like.  
  
How she would be in James' arms once more,  
  
His friend,  
  
His wife,  
  
His Lover.  
  
The blurry world around he began to become more clear,  
  
The dizziness wore off,  
  
The pools of emerald James often got lost in, opened.  
  
"James?" She whispered, it was the loudest noise she could make.  
  
His head turned slowly round, his eyes red and bloodshot. They widened, seeing her eyes open gazing up at him confused.  
  
And he smiled.  
  
He smiled, eyes pouring out uncontrollably.  
  
"They told me you were dead." He cried. "They told me that I'd lost you. You are here right? I'm not dreaming am I?" He was becoming hysterical, she couldn't handle it.  
  
"Stop." She cried her voice still a whisper. He did so abruptly. "James, I'm here, don't worry." She turned over slightly to hug him, but her muscles had seized up. Her body ached uncontrollably. He saw what she was trying to do and pushed her back carefully to her laying position.  
  
"You've been in a coma for 2 and a half weeks. You haven't moved a muscle all that time, you won't beable to move very well for a while." He said quietly. "I'm going to get a nurse quickly. Don't close your eyes." James went to go out of the door, but changed his mind and stood in the doorway, so he could keep one eye on her and make sure she was still with him. "NURSE!" he called. a minute later, a nurse came rushing to him. Are you done saying your goodby..." She reached the doorway and saw Lily's eyes very much open. "Oh my... You're awake." She said shocked. She reached into the front of her apron and pulled out her wand, saying a spell. Seconds later the room was swarming with healers. "Mr Potter," She addressed James. "I'm afraid you will have to leave for a moment." James wanted to argue, the nurse could tell, so she reassured him. "Don't worry, Lily is in good hands, she won't fall back now. She is tough, she managed to fight even when she had died. She's not going to be lost now."  
  
James left to the waiting room where all of his friends sat crying. None of them noticed James come in and stand in front of them.  
  
"She's alive." He muttered to himself. Tears once again stained his face. "SHE'S ALIVE!" He yelled causing his friends to look up. And seeing the smile on his face they knew it was the truth.  
  
Sirius jumped up and hugged him. Hugged him so tight afraid to let go and find out he was dreaming.  
  
Many looked on to see the brotherly embrace the two best friends shared. They admired how words were not needed, how they knew each other's feelings, relief and happiness.  
  
Suddenly Sirius looked up horrified.  
  
"What about the baby?" He mouthed no sound coming out. But James knew what he had said, as he too had been struck with this thought.  
  
After 5 minutes of pacing the waiting room impatiently, James stormed back to his wives hospital room. He knocked furiously on the door. A nurse came out.  
  
"Mr Potter I understand you are concerned. But really, you are distressing your wife further." James ignored the nurses telling off.  
  
"How is she? She's still with us? Isn't she? When can I see her?"  
  
"I assure you she is fine, you will beable to see her in five minutes. Now will you please go and sit down. I promise I will come and get you as soon as the healer gives the ok."  
  
"Ok, just... one thing... what about our... is she...?" The nurse looked at him with regrettable eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr Potter, the child your wife was carrying, it is not yet clear as to if it is alive or not yet. Lily has been in a coma for quite a while, she almost died herself. It is very unlikely the child will also survive. The healers are doing their best to save it. Thats all I can do for you at the moment. Please sit down."  
  
"Thank you." James choked, Leaving.  
  
s he walked back Sirius sat up to attention. All James did was look him in the eye and shook his head.  
  
"She's lost it." Sirius whispered as James sat down putting his head in his hands, concealing the tears falling freely from his eyes. To lose someone so important to you then, regain them, then suffer another loss in only a few short hours was rather unbearable.  
  
"Mr Potter." The nurse called ushering him back to Lily's room. She looked up at him wide eyed.  
  
"James." she choked, with what he gathered was a smile. She was hooked up to so many different coloured potions, you would have thought she were a chemistry set. He looked at her pityingly.  
  
"How are you feeling love?" He asked taking her hand as gently as he could. He was scared she would break like a porcelain figurine. She nodded in response, telling him she was fine.  
  
"Our baby." Was all she could say. The door opened and a healer came through, it was her college Matthew, the one who had originally told her she was pregnant. It brought back what seemed now to be painful memories.  
  
"Mr, Mrs potter." He addressed them. "I realise this is tough for you, you have both suffered a great ordeal. Being attacked and Lily being in a coma for the past couple of weeks. Lily we were afraid we had lost you. But you suprised us and you were able to keep yourself alive, you also seem to have clung on to your child in the same manner." A glimmer of a smile crossed his face.  
  
"She's not dead?" James asked.  
  
"No James, your child is still alive. It is however very weak, it will need allot to help it recover. These potions here." He pointed to a purple potion and a yellow one. "These are to help it and give it enough nutrients, the ones Lily is unable to at the moment. And these" He pointed to able and red one. "These are to help protect it from harmful bodies, as at the moment both mother and baby's defensive walls have been destroyed. It will pull through, I'm almost certain. You've got one fighter on your hands, not much will beable to destroy it." He smiled and left leaving Lily and James both in tears of happiness, both had almost lost hope. 


	37. Chapter 4 one month or two?

Thank you for bearing with me. It seems I do have a Christmas present for you after all!

Thank you to all the comments you posted and hello to the newest readers-

Welcome** Anna**

Kris

And** Christy**

Have a lovely Christmas, I will update again ASAP!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

Chapter 4- One month or Two?   
  
Lily had to spend allot of Christmas in the hospital, the healers didn't want to let her go because they were scared for her own and her child's health. James agreed with the doctors. It seemed the curse, which had been cast on her, had made her lose the use of her legs and she was learning to walk again.   
  
Lily herself didn't want to stay cooped up in the hospital, for heavens sake, it was where she worked. Apart from having to use crutches to keep herself upright and an occasional rush of blood to the head, due to sitting up to quickly, she felt fine and didn't know what all the fuss was about. She forgot how close to death she had actually been.   
  
James however hadn't.   
  
James was being over cautious about everything she did.   
  
He insisted on walking her anywhere she felt the need to go, even the toilets. He would wait outside till she had finished.   
  
He would taste her food before she ate it to check it hadn't been poisoned, if it was off date, or if it was too hot or even too cold for her.   
  
He made her eat double her usual helping of food, because now she was "Eating for two" Both he and the baby needed to be healthy.   
  
After about a week of his irrational behaviour, Lily confronted him.   
  
"James I'm fine." She said sternly.   
"Just one more spoonful darling." He cooed scooping up another spoon of peas.

  
"No James really I'm full." She argued.   
"Open wide." He grinned moving the spoon towards her mouth.   
"NO!" She shouted hitting his arm so the peas went flying.   
"Someone's moody." He smiled. 

  
"James stop treating me like I'm five, I can take care of myself." She stated harshly. 

  
"Well obviously you can't as your in hospital." He argued back.   
"And what, it that supposed to mean?" She demanded. 

  
"It means you shouldn't have risked your life in jumping in front of me." Lily pursed her lips glaring at him. She stayed silent. "That didn't come out right." James backtracked quickly. 

  
"What was it supposed to come out like then?" Lily asked quietly.   
"I meant, you scared me Lil's. I almost lost you. I just, I need to make sure your ok. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose our little princess." He put his hand to Lily's stomach, which was getting bigger by the day. 

  
"I was scared to James. When you told me I'd been out for 2 weeks, I mean it's not normal, is it? A mother to practically die and then her unborn child still lives after the ordeal. I have this feeling James, she's going to be special. She's going to be a survivor." James smiled at his wife. 

  
"Of course she will be special, like her mother." He paused thoughtfully. "Lily... do you remember ages ago, when we were going out in seventh year, and we discussed our future. I think I recall asking you if we could call our first daughter Harriet, after my mother?" Lily smiled at him. 

  
"Yeah I remember. I love that name. It will suit her." James took her hand.   
"Thank you." He choked.

After plenty of rest and a good deal of magical medicine, Lily was aloud to leave the hospital. James and Sirius had been told be Alice that they were to escort her home (Not that they wouldn't have done so anyway). Sirius had also been told off for attempting to get Lily onto the back of his motor cycle. 

  
James had ordered a magic carpet to pick Lily up from the hospital as a treat. He had always wondered what it would be like to ride one, and took this as an opportunity to do so, as they were being banned in the near future.   
  
Lily loved it, she got to see views all around England. They were up in the air the whole day. Lily and James cuddling and pointing out various sites and Sirius sulking in the corner, upset he wasn't on his motor bike.   
  
When they arrived home, they were suprised to find quite a few people in their home yelling;   
"Suprise!" Alice and Sirius had arranged for Lily to have a welcome home party. 

  
Sirius was up for any party and Alice wanted an excuse to beable to settle Lily in her house with out seeming too fussy. But then Lily was her best friend, she just wanted her safe.   
Lily and Alice talked about being pregnant, all the highs and lows they had begun to feel. 

  
James and Frank talked about their wives being pregnant, comparing stories and trying to figure out who had it worse.   
Sirius and Peter were talking to 'Dung' who had managed to wangle himself an invitation. 

They were dangerously hyper drinking clear drinks, which smelt rather odd. When Sirius began to edge towards the other drinks with the bottle of whatever her had, Remus had to remind him that there were two pregnant women who couldn't drink anything alcoholic. This made him back away, a guilty expression his face.   
Remus was talking to Claire with the occasional kiss. They seemed to be doing well. 

  
The night went well, everyone left early as it was a Sunday and most of them had work the following day.

The months were going quickly, January only had 2 weeks left by the time Lily had left the hospital- then she had to return for work. February brought on food cravings. 

They changed regularly. As soon as James got used to making one thing perfectly for her it changed. She went from liking marshmallows on toast, to gherkins and cheese, chocolate and pumpkin pie. This period of her pregnancy lasted all the way through to April. 

James was trying to be patient with Lily, he would get her food, massage her back, plump her pillows, get her breakfast in bed and all those sorts of things. Sometimes he had just had enough and had to go out to the pub with his mates. Frank often joined him and they would leave Lily and Alice in one of their houses together to complain about them. 

Once April had gone by, May came, Lily celebrated being 22 years old with just a small gathering more of friends who they called family, then real family- as they didn't have much between them. 

Then came June, Lily was so big now that she was finding it hard to do as she pleased, she had been put on maternity leave, not by her own free will but by James and her fellow healers at St Mungos. Alice had the same treatment as she was even further gone then Lily. 

They now hung out on a regular basis, helping each other do what ever they needed to do. Frank and James had both cut down their hours with the ministry, just in case what was due to happen in the next 2 months or so would happen. Their wives giving birth. 

Finally we arrive at July, the present, the month of extremity. Unbearable standards and the climax of uncomfortable conditions for Lily and Alice. Both as big as balloons, neither able to see their feet. Hormones flying all over the show. But then what can you expect when you are dealing with 2 pregnant women of nine months.

Lily and James had decided that they didn't want to buy any baby clothes or do up the nursery until the baby was born due to Lily's mother telling her of all the superstitions. Apparently it was very unlucky to buy things before the baby was born.

Frank and Alice were not sticking to these rules. They had done up a lovely blue nursery, bought a selection of little blue baby grows. They had asked Lily and James to go out shopping for bits and bobs which they still needed. They wanted to beable to ask the couple questions, as they were in the same situation.

Sirius had asked if Lily and James had wanted to go round his and Peter's place that day, but they chose to go shopping, they wanted and idea as of what they would soon need for baby Harriet.

However, the dark lord had not forgotten his quest to destroy the heirs. Time was running out before they were due to reproduce. They were powerful together; any offspring they would create would surely be as strong as both of them and maybe also have a strength of it's own.

He needed to destroy all three of them before they became more of a threat to them. He had his spy and he would use his spy.

There are 3 strikes, 2 have been done, and it was time for third strike and out!

Lily, James, Frank and Alice had spent a busy morning shopping. They had been to all sorts of shops. Frank and James had been trusted to go off on their own for a while, they had been forbidden to enter the joke store. Which ended up with them coming back with a small chudley cannons baby grow for their son. It had N.LONGBOTTOM written on the back, Neville was the name they had decided on for their son.

Now they were heading towards Florean Fortscue's ice cream parlour, the designated meeting point with the girls. 

Once they had met the girls sat down whilst the boys went and ordered. They arrived at the table with James' chocolate Ice cream, Frank's vanilla and Lily and Alice each had 3 scoops vanilla fudge, two scoops banana and one Cherry syrup Ice cream. 

They were talking quietly about their plans for the week when there was suddenly a big bang from outside. Seeing black capes, James quickly grabbed Lily and Alice and shoved them behind The Fortscue's counter. Frank stood on his table.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he bellowed. The door opened with a bang and a flash of black robes. About 12 death eaters came in wands raised, pointing at various people. A tall man who was also dressed in a black robe strode forward. His was the only face, which was UN masked. His was most probably the most ugly and most twisted of them all. His red slits which most would think were eyes glared menacingly at all around him. He smiled his malicious smile. Finally his eyes landed on James.

"Potter." He said as if her was greeting an old friend. "Where's your beautiful wife?" 

"Never you mind!" James spat back.

"Temper temper potter. I was merely asking. I had been informed that she would be here also. I would've liked to have seen you both."

"Argh!" A screech of agony came from behind Fortscue's counter.

"Alice what's wrong?" Lily asked her friend frantically. Alice had curled up in agony clutching her stomach.

"It's… the… baby… I… think… he's… on… his… way." She gasped after more breaths of agony.

"Ok, Shhh, it's ok. I know how to deliver a baby, just try your best to keep quiet." Lily tried desperately to comfort.

Unfortunately however, it was too late. Voldemort had heard.

"Ah," He started with a smile. "So the little lady is hiding behind the counter. How sweet. Scared no doubt that she will end up back in the hospital, and this time she won't come out again? After all she doesn't have much going for her does she? The weaker sex, and of course a mudblood." James saw red and started fighting fuelled with anger. He flung a hex at the dark lord, which a death eater blocked by jumping in front of him. One down. James looked around and saw that he and frank were vastly outnumbered. 

"If were the scared ones then why did you feel the need to bring so many of your thugs with you?" Voldemorts smile grew bigger, more snake like and more malicious.

"Very right you are Mr Potter. I will make it a fair fight, in fact I shall make it more then fair. One on two it shall be. I will have great fun killing you and your friend. The great Frank Long bottom, isn't it? Then I shall go on to kill your wives." He turned to his deatheaters. "You heard me, AWAY WITH YOU!" he shouted. He turned and smiled at James. "Shall we begin then?" He bowed then quickly stood and flung a curse at him. James quickly jumped out of the way, his reaction fast from his Aurour experiences. James and Frank looked at each other and nodded. At the same time the flung a stunning spell at the dark lord. He quickly made a penetrating shield and it defected. 

"You're going to need a more powerful curse then that." He shot a stunning hex at Frank who got knocked out cold. James was on his own. He suddenly had an idea. He jumped behind the counter where Alice's contractions were getting stronger and quicker. The stress of the attack had made her go into a premature labour. 

"Lily I need you." James said.

"James, I'm kinda busy right now." She said stressfully.

"I know, but all our lives depend on this. Alice will be ok for a second." He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up. He whispered his plan quickly into her ear. They went back out into the shop, wands poised on one thing. The dark lords heart. He was pointing his own wand at Frank's body.

"Avada ked…"

"NOW!" James shouted, the dark lord spun round and Lily and James shouted;

"Shunifud golberius!" The hex was shot from both wands, Lily's sent a blue and silver ray, James a red and gold, as they reached his body they combined turning green and silver, finally the dark lords body turned yellow as it hit him and he got a shock sent through his body. It was a powerful one, which made him feel as if he had just been electrocuted. It wasn't this, which frightened him. It was the fact that he had not been seriously hit with a curse by anyone but Dumbledore. It seemed that the heirs had finally realised that together they were stronger, together they could defeat him.

He did the only thing, which he could at that moment, before he could come up with a better plan. He fled.

But once the dark lord had fled the scene, leaving lily and James to have escaped him a third time, all was not over. Lily rushed back to the screaming Alice and James to revive Frank.

"Oh merlin! He's coming." Lily screeched. She quickly cast a medical spell on Alice to relieve some of the pain. By now shocked people came from underneath tables and chairs. They were all shocked from what they had just seen. All had been too frightened to help. James and Frank had jobs where they constantly had to deal with deatheaters and lily and James knew the dark lord was after them anyhow. 

"Will some body help me!" Lily yelled. A couple of people rushed forward, including Florean Fortscue himself. They knew not to mess with Lily especially now since she was in a dire situation and herself heavily pregnant.

"You go get some healers." She said pointing to someone. "You I need some tails, and you I need a bowl of boiling water." A few minutes later Frank had been revived and came to hold Alice's hand. Lily was acting very professionally. 

And was doing a very good job of delivering the baby considering the circumstances. 30 minutes, a group of healers turned up and relived Lily of the job at hand. They had brought with them all the equipment they needed, and after another 4 hours of pushing and screaming. Alice and Frank had a healthy baby boy. 

One it was safe to move Alice they put her into a stretcher and got her to St Mungo's. There she was checked over. She also was in a good healthy condition (Well as healthy as she could be). They were amazed at how well Lily had handled the situation.

"Well I AM a trained healer." Was all she replied with. 


	38. Chapter 5 Complications

****

Chapter 5- Complications   
  
Only a week after giving birth Alice was released from ST Mungos. She left all smiles, Baby Neville in one hand, a broadly grinning husbands hand in the other. The only way to descibe how both were feeling could only be understood by any parent looking down at their first born, trying to imagine how they themseleves created the little bundle of joy in their arms. It could bring a tear to the toughest mans eye, a laugh to the sternest womans smile, it could bring together a family full of hate for one another and reunite them with each other. Right now Alice and Frank were headed home to a warm welcome from their family. Lily and James would go and see them later, this was a time for the family.   
  
Lily and James were sharing there own quiet night in. Lily wasn't up for much these days. She didn't really feel that active. The only thing she ever even moved for was to get more food or to go to the toilet. She had never realied what effect a baby had on your bladder. She was up and down every 5 minutes. She was scared to drink anything, but even so it didn't seem to matter. She would need to go any way. James would just laugh at her as she ran back and forth. So she hexed him.   
James sat on the living room floor, on the rug, Lily laying her head on his lap on her back (She couldn't lay on her front) she was slowly falling asleep. James gazed down at her closed eyes, stroking her hair gently away from her face. He treasured these moments with her. He loved just watching her peacefully.   
"James.." She said slowly, sleepily. "How can we bring a child into this horrid world. How can we make her suffer the pain we have?" James smiled grimly.   
"You know, you think to much." He said softly stoking down her cheek, then planting his lips swiftly on hers. She opened her eyes and looked into his. Letting him wipe away the sleepy dust.   
"But look at it, just recently, you know who has killed anothe 3 members of the order. He's come after us 3 times already, what if he gets us next time? and Harriet too?" Lily voice was quiet, her eyes showed her fear.   
"Don't worry what will come will come. I promise I will protect you both till the day I die. Volemort will regret the day he comes after the Potters." He squeezed her hand encouragingly, kissing away the tears falling down Lily's cheek.   
"You always know what to say." She smiled.   
"Shhhh, go back to sleep. You both need your rest." She snuggled into James more comfortably and almost instantly fell asleep knowing that James was good to his word, he would protect her till the day he died. But to her just being with the man she loved was more than enough.

Sirius sat on the kitchen table as Lily began making the lunch she had insisted on making him.   
  
"So why are you off today?" She questionned as she pointed her wand at the chips frying on the stove.   
  
"Teacher training." He replied simply.   
  
"So aren't you supposed to be training or grading papers or something?" She asked coyly.   
  
"And miss the chance to spend time with my sister in law?" He grinned in response.   
  
"You do know that you and James aren't ACTUALLy relat... Argh!" Lily bent over clutching her stomach.   
  
"Lily are you alright?" Sirius said jumping off the table and to her side.   
  
"Yes yes I'm fine- must be indegestion."   
  
"Lily you haven't eaten anything yet. I think I should take you to the hospital to get you checked out."   
  
"No Sirius don't be silly. I've had one slight movement- she's probably just kicking or something..."   
  
"Still, if there was something wrong... it'd be better to check."   
  
"No I'm fi... AHHHH!..... Ok get me to ST Mungos."   
  
James had told Sirius that he was to take Sirius to the hospital at any reaction she gave. The healer had warned him when she had gone for her check up, that lily was at high risk of complication and premature labour. She wasn't due till August the 10th. But due to her active pregnancy, she would be more umpredictable.   
  
James didn't want to take any risks, so he entailed the help of all his mates, making sure that some one was with her all the time. Of course Lily didn't know this.

By the time they had reached the hospital (They couldn't apperate or floo), Lily's waters had broke and the pains (Which were apparently contractions) had gotten longer and closer together.   
  
She was in sheer agony and was rushed straight into a room. After a quick examination Lily had been diagnosed as 9 cm dilated. nother cm and she would be ready.   
  
Another healer cast a spell over her to numb the pain, but it didn't seem to have worked.   
  
"Is this the famous husband then?" A healer asked her college trying to get her to forget the pain.   
  
"No, Coral, thats his best friend SiriUSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AHHHH!" Sirius grabbed Lily's hand.   
  
"Come on breathe." He said. "I'm not that bad am I? That you have to scream my name?"   
  
"Ha Ha!" Lily panted dryly. Then suddenly the grip she had on Sirius' hand tighteed once more. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed.   
"AHHHHHHHH!" Sirius joined in. "MY HAND!"   
"GET JAMES YOU MORON!" Lily shrieked at him. Sirius left the room swiftly cradeling his paw.   
"Honestly- the blokes always feel they have the worst part of the deal." Coral said. Lily replied with a weak smile.   
  
Coral analysed Lily once more. "Well I think it's time..."   
  
"Not yet. I want James with me." Lily said shakily. She needed her husband. But then she had to deal with another painful contraction and soon changed her mind. She just wanted it over with. "OK I GET IT HARRIET! TAKE ME THROUGH!"   
  
Five minutes later, James ran through the door.   
  
"Mr Potter? A healer asked. He nodded his head.

The healer flicked his wand at James and his clothes changed to white robes.   
  
"Is it normal for her to be screaming that loud?" Jam4es asked concerned as to why Lily was screaming at such a high pitch.   
  
"Well, yes." One of the healers answered. "Can you go and take her hand. help her with her breathing, talk to her and dab her forehead with tis flannel. Just try to keep her calm." James walked over to Lily and took her hand. She gripped it so hard he yelped.   
  
"Darling.." He started. "How do you feel?" She glared at him.   
  
"I'm in pain and I want to start pushing. I want to get this thing out of me!"   
  
James' clever response was;   
"So start pushing then."   
  
"No not yet. We've done her analysis. Mr Potter a word outside if you may?"   
  
James stepped outside into the waiting room.   
  
Sirius had arrived back with Claire, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, neville and Crystal. He had also sent an owl to Petunia to see if she would come. The reply seemed to be his owl coming back and pecking him. So he took that as a no.   
  
Sirius saw James enter the waiting room. He was talking to someone. Sirius aproached, about to ask about Lily when he head=rd James say;   
"What do you mean complications? Whats wrong?"   
Suddenly Sirius was six years old again. 

He had been told that he was going to have a new baby brother or sister soon. He doesn't quite understand why he has to come to the hospital to get it out his mummy's tummy?   
  
All he knows is theres allot of screaming coming from the room he's waiting by.   
  
Is that his mummy?   
  
Two men come out from the room, ones his daddy.   
  
They whisper a bit, then ;   
"What do you mean Complications?" His daddy raises his voice. At six years old, he doesn't quite understand what is happening, but even then he had dog senses and they could sense fear.   
  
He saw his daddy run back into the hospital room.   
  
Then finally an hour later his daddy comes back out and hugs him so tightly. He has tears in his eye,   
  
Sirius has never seen him cry before.   
  
He still doesn't understand.   
"Daddy, wheres mummy?" He askes.   
  
This sends his daddy over the edge, he breaks down.   
  
As Sirius came back to the present, he saw faces all looking over him. All his friends.   
  
"LILY!" He gasped. "STOP HER! GET HER OUT OF THERE AND STOP HER!" James looked at him confused.   
  
"Sirius, it's about 9 months to late to stop her. Listen mate calm down."   
  
"_Complications!_" Sirius gasped. looking into James' eyes, tears pouring from his own. "_He said she was having complications._"   
  
"No mate. Calm down, you've got it wrong. He said there was a complication in the baby's position- nothing they cant handle."   
  
James knew why Sirius was freaking out, he alone knew what his mate had been through all those years ago. Claire had a good idea of it too. Sirius' tense body seemed to relax a little.   
  
"JAMES POTTER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Came from the hospital room.   
  
"Spose thats my que to get back in there!" James smiled. He put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Don't worry mate, she'll be fine. I promise." And he ran back in to his wife.   
  
"Come on you!" Claire said pulling Sirius up. "Lets us two go and get a cup of tea and have a chat."

James retook Lily's hand.   
  
"OK push." One of the healers said. Lily screeched in pain.   
  
"Come on honey, you can do this." James comforted.   
  
"That kind of talk is what started all this." As another push came along Lily's voice rose. "JAMES I'M NEVER DOING IT WITH YOU AGAIN! AND YOU CAN CERTAILY FORGET ANYMORE CHILDREN!!!" She screamed.   
  
Out in the waiting room, James' friends were all quite amused.   
  
"They should really sound proof these walls." Alice blushed remembering what she had screamed during her labour.   
  
Lily's labour seemed to last forever, but finally the healer held up the baby and said;   
"Mr and Mrs Potter you have a baby boy.   
  
Lily and James looked at each other, shock eveident in their eyes.   
  
"A boy?" Lily asked then smiled. "A boy! Little Harry Potter!" James grinned at her.   
  
"Perfect. Gryffindors youngest quidditch player!" Lily shot him a glare.   
  
"Or Ravenclaws smartest head boy." She replied.   
  
"No son of mines going to be a goody two shoes!"   
  
The healer took Harry to wash and weigh him, Lily was put to sleep by another healer and James stepped out into the hospital waiting room grinning.   
  
"It's a boy!" he exclaimed proudly.   
  
Then all of a sudden he was surrounded by hugs and congratulations.

James had sat by Lily's side until she had reawoken. Harry had been brought back shortly after she had fallen asleep, the healer told them that he was completly healthy which was suprising as he had had a near death experience before he had even been born.   
  
He had 10 fingers, 10 toes and weighed 6Ib 11, which was just right for a premature baby.   
  
James gave Harry to Lily and she cradled him lovingly in her arms.   
  
"Well, not exactly a Harriet are you?" She smiled. "Sure shocked us."   
  
"You don't mind do you?" James asked her, not at all worried what her answer would be.   
  
"No way." She replied. "As long as he's healthy, I don't care if he's another Sirius."   
  
"Ow, that reminds me. We have to go easy on Padfoot, out in the waiting room he had some sort of break down. I think it was to do with his mother."   
  
"Is he alright?" Lily asked concerned.   
  
"Yeah Claire talked to him a bit, I think he's good now." James smiled at her a Lily yawned.   
  
There was a soft knock at the door and 14 eager eyes peered round the door.   
  
"Can we come in?" Peter squeaked.   
  
"Sure." James replied not taking his eyes off his wife's face.   
  
Alice layed Neville on the bed next to Harry.   
  
"I don't really think it suitable for us to betrove them any longer." She laughed. "You can be best friends, like your mummy's."   
  
James went to talk.   
  
"No not like your daddy's." Lily interrupted him. "They are to naughty, or your God father- the worst of the lot, he is." She smiled pointing at Sirius. "You can be like uncle Remus or Peter, Or auntie Claire or Crystal."   
  
"Hey I am an auntie." Claire smiled proudly.

Suddenly Harry errupted into a chorus of crying.   
  
The girls let out a round of "aww"'s as Lily gently picked Harry up, making sure she gave his neck support as new borns cannot hold their own heads up.   
  
James and Sirius both looked at Harry.   
  
"Is that it?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Not a very manly cry is it?" James continued. "I can put up with that." He smiled.   
  
"James," Alice started. "He is just a new born baby. When you hear that cry roughly every 4 hours, day or night. It will start effecting you. Plus the fact soon enough his cry will become stronger and louder. Neville's started after just 2 weeks."   
  
"Yeah mate." Frank supported his wife.   
  
"Ow." Was all James could reply.   
  
Lily smiled at him. Then she looked down at her first born.   
"Aww I love him so much already." She turned to James, "What do you say to another 6?" James paled.   
  
"I thought you never wanted to do it again?" Sirius grinned.   
  
"What?" Lily asked.   
  
"Well, if I remember correctly that was what you were screaming a few hours ago?"   
  
Lily blushed. "Well Sirius how about you try to pass a baby out of your..."   
  
"Woah!" James interrupted. "Six will do just nicely." He smiled. Lily poked her tongue out at Sirius.   
  
"I think we had better choose a different God father though." She quipped.   
  
"Well we had better go if these two are going to have six more children, personally I don't want to hang around." Sirius fought back. He grabbed Crystals hand and walked out of the room. Remus rolled his eyes, went and kissed Lily on the cheek, shook James' hand.   
  
"Congratulations you guys." He said, Claire did the same and they left hand in hand.   
  
"How would you feel about having children one day?" Claire asked Remus. He just paled.   
  
"Can we talk about this later hun?" She smiled at him.   
  
"I didn't mean today."   
  
Peter followed them shortly after, then Frank, Alice and Neville.   
  
"Thought that would get rid of them." Lily smiled at James. "I love them, but I'm tired and I just want to spend time with my Hunky husband and my new wickle baby boy."   
  
James just chuckled to himself shaking his head.   
  
This was what Love was all about.

Hey thank you all for reviewing, I got this out as quick as poss (believe it or not)

JKReviewer- was it you who wanted an AU ending? If not then never mind, but I'm afraid I can't, after this chapter there are 6 more till the end. I have the last bit written out (I have had for months) I may write a chapter instead of the last 2 for you where they survive, but I may not have the time to? The thing is, my story has been written the whole way through in the status that Lily and James would die. I've used ironic twists and fate that they would change the wizarding world by being together. But I will try for you. I'm glad you like it so much that you don't want it to end!

Luv ya all

Jessie xxx


	39. chapter 6 the baby clinic

Chapter 6- The baby clinic  
  
Roughly a week later, James escorted his wife through the front door of Godrics Hollow. He was holding his baby son and Sirius followed with Lily's gear. James didn't want Lily to have the strain of any heavy bags.  
  
As Sirius put the bags down, he was handed Harry.  
  
James turned Lily towards the stairs and covered her eyes pushing her forwards.  
  
"I have a suprise for you." He smirked. He led her up the stairs and into the guest room which Sirius had stayed in a few months previous.  
  
He uncovered her eyes.  
  
"James..." She said startled. "Wow... when did you do this?" She looked around amazed. The once plain white room had been converted into a childs dream land.  
  
The walls were blue with dinosaurs scattered randomly around.  
  
The cot looked like a racing car.  
  
And toys were all around on neat surfaces.  
  
James grinned at her astonnished face.  
  
"What did you think I did whilst you were in hospital?" He smirked again.  
  
"I thought you were at work." She answered.  
  
"Ow God!" He exclaimed, "Umm... I... ur have to make a... pay an visit to someone." He sprinted out the room.  
  
"I don't know, Siri, what are we going to do with him?" Lily chuckled.  
  
"Just dont let him pick Harry up from Kings cross, he'd probably forget."  
  
"You know I'd never miss an opportunity to go with James to pick this little rascal up. I'll always be there for him." She smiled. And Harry bagan to cry. "Aww is my lickle soldier hungrwy? Ok" She sat down on the chair new to Harrys cot. She bgan to draw down her top.  
  
"Um, Lily," Sirus bagan awkwardly. "I'm... err... I'm gona see where James went." Lily laughed at him as he left.  
  
"Yep Harry, sometimes it's like I have two children." She said.  
  
"Hey Mummy." James said standing in the door way. "Does Harry like his room?"  
  
"Harry loves it, he couldn't ask for a better one if he tried." Ignoring the fact that Harry was only a week old, and couldn't yet talk, James smiled.  
  
"Great."  
  
Harry it seemed was a very active child.  
  
He didn't like to sleep much, Lily realised that she had to see to him every time as James didn't have the required neccessities Harry wanted.  
  
James did get up with her though. Harry's cot had been moved into their bedroom, so it was quicker to see too.  
  
Plus Lily didn't like not being in with Harry, she'd find when he actually did sleep a little she'd be prodding him to make sure he was still breathing.  
  
After taking a week off from work, James was back on the sceen. This gave Alice the chance to take Lily and Harry with her and Neville to their baby clinic.  
  
It was called the "Jodie Jamerson's baby clinic for extraordinary children."  
  
This of course was a secret way of saying for magical children. It was situated a few blocks away from Godrics hollow. Lily and Alice walked there pushing their prams along.  
  
When they entered Lily was given some forms to fill in, which she did, then Alice introduced her to a few of her friends.  
  
"Hey guys, this is my best friend, Lily Potter. Lily this is; Katherine, or katie for short and her daughter Lauren." A blonde lady waved at her, she smiled in response. "Danielle or Danny and baby William, Kristina and young Ernie, Ashlyn with little lavender. And last but not least we have Molly. She has the three red heads- Ron, Fred and George. They would be the trouble makers those last two, they are twins and are a years older then the rest."  
  
"Ah, yes I can't seem to keep them under tabs. Funny really never had any trouble with the other 3." The lady with vibrant red hair said.  
  
"You have 6 children?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes dear." She replied.  
  
"But your so young?" Lily stuttered.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving my dear. you yourself seem a delicate little flower, but I am sensing great power." Lily looked at this woman confused. In just one conversation she had gained a great deal of respect for this lady.  
  
"Potter did you say? Now why does that name sound familliar?"  
  
"Well James has had quite a bit of press coverage over the past few years, I expect you have read about him in the paper." Lily stated matter of factly.  
  
"No... Thats not it... Potter... Potter?"  
  
"You may be thinking of Robert Potter- famous quidditch player?"  
  
"I think Charlie may have mentioned him once, but no... thats not it..."  
  
"Nacissa Potter married Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Closer... but no... I think I recal my father saying something about his cousin's neice was marrying a wizard by the name of Potter... was a surprise coz his cousin was a squib, She married a Muggle, went by the name of Figg, didn't think had any other wizard relations. Patrick figg. That was at least 5 years ago now though that she told him that."  
  
"Uncle Pat?" Lily exclaimed. "I haven't seen him since our wedding, probably doesn't even know about little Harry. Your related to him?"  
  
"Distantly. Must be what a second cousin? Fellow red head if I do recall."  
  
"Just like my mother and just like me!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Ms Potter." A lady came out the main office saying.  
  
Lily stood up. "Guess thats my cue." She shook Molly's hand and followed the lady.  
  
"Take a seat Ms Potter," She said offering the chair opposite. "I am Dr Holloway, Kirsten Holloway, I am here to make sure you and your new born are making sufficient progress. You will need to visit me weekly for the first month, then our sessions will lessen gradually. First I will weigh Harry, and take the apropriote measurements, then we will talk through any queries you have." Lily nodded and handed over her sleeping son.  
  
"Yes yes, everything seems to be fine here. Lovely weight, every thing in proportion." the Dr said as she went through her procedure.  
  
"Now, Mrs Potter."  
  
"Please, call me Lily"  
  
"Ok, Lily do you have any concerns?"  
  
"Well actually, I wanted to know why I've had my baby but i still have a bump. I thought once Harry was out I would return to my original size?"Lily asked.  
  
"That is a very common question Mrs Po... Lily, most people think that theory is correct, but you body has been through a tremendous strain, it has had to look after two instead of just the one, therefore to compensate it has been telling you it needs more energy and fuel to keep it going, that would be food. It has told you to eat more. If you take the correct routine, go back to eating less and of course more excersise then you should go back to your normal size straight away. It will also help if you did a few simple excersises to tighten other muscles which have needed to stretch. Such as your stomach muscles. As Harry is your first born you should have absolutely no problems." Kirsten smiled at Lily. "Anything else dear?"  
  
"No... no i think thats about it. Is there anything I should be concerned with?"  
  
"No everything is fine as far as i can see. Now let me give you a list of things which you and Harry will find rewarding, it will give you some specific guidelines to follow to caring for him and it has an emergency number to call if you should need proffessional advice. Let me also give you a chart of excersises." Kirsten stood to shake Lily's hand.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said taking kirstens hand.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you same time next week?"  
  
"Ok then. Bye." As Lily left the room Alice left the one on the right shaking hands with her nurse. They said good bye to all the other mothers and left the clinic, walking back to Godric's Hollow. They had to plan a Christening.  
  
A week later they were all once again in the church. This time not celebrating a marridge, now in respect of a loved one who had moved on. This time they were celebrating new life and welcoming a new baby into the wizarding community. They chose to have a muggle service at the church which Lily had attended since she had been a young child.  
  
Lily and James stood at the back of the church holding Harry in front of the font. The revrand stood beside them as well as Sirius. He was of course being named God father. They would've had Andromeda Black as the god mother, so in her respect she was not being replaced.  
  
The service commenced. As the revrand spoke and Christened the Potters first child by spreading a line of holy water from the font across his head. He welcomed young harry into the world and in God's name. He named Sirius as his guardian if the worse was to happen. And as Lily turned to look at the other family and friends who had been invited, she saw someone hiding in the shadows watching. Briefly they caught each others gaze. It was as though they were still friends after all those years of being apart. Lily hopped that Petunia would wait once the christening had finished and talk to her, she missed having a sister. James had Claire and she wished that her and petunia maybe someday would become as close.  
  
To her avail, the second the ceremony ended Petunis rushed for the door. Lily quickly gave Harry to James to hold for a second.  
  
"Petunia wait!" She called. Petunia stopped.  
  
"what?" she replied.  
  
"We haven't seen you for a while, we really need some catching up time." Petunia sneered.  
  
"I don't really see the point. You're still with HIM, you had HIS child. Poor little Henry is going to turn out just as weird."  
  
"Harry" Lily corrected. "And by HIM i assume you mean James?"  
  
"Yes, I thought you had left him. Thats what he told me last time I saw him? I knew you'd be too weak to leave. I blame myself really, if I'd just of talked to you about men when we were younger, and not have let you go to that freak school. We'd still have our parents and you would be married to a nice bank manager or something. Now Vernon and I have just had a little boy also, Dudley. If you come to your senses and want to leave that rif raf you call a husband at any time, you and Harold are more then welcome to stay with us for a day or two, till you get back on your feet." Lily tried not to let the anger get to her and answered as calmly as she could.  
  
"Thank you Petunia, but I am quite happy with James, HARRY and myself will be staying put." Then as an after thought added, "Just out of curiosity, hopw did you know James and I were married and just had Harry?" Petunia looked at her disgusted.  
  
A bird flew throught the kitchen window the day it was born and left a letter saying you'd gone into labour. From some one called Sirius or something. Weird name if you ask me. I'm going now, and Lily, think about my offer."  
  
Lily was thinking about something, but it wasn't that. It was that she was going to have to kill Sirius for doing that!  
  
James took Harry and Lily back to Godric's Hollow, where they were having a little Christening party for Harry. When Lily saw Sirius she pounced for him. James held her back, she had told him what happened.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily growled. "Why on Earth did you tell my sister about Harry?"  
  
Sirius looked at her taken aback.  
  
"How did you know?" He questionned.  
  
"She turned up at the Christening, you dunder head. Told me that if me and Harry want to leave James we could kip at hers for a night. Belittled me and all my choices however she could. What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well..." He played with his shirt. "That as God father it was my job to help out, and that you might've wanted to include your sister in this. Maybe it would've been enough to reunite you?" He stuttered. Lily's harsh face dropped.  
  
"As good as that might sound Sirius, Petunia never really came to terms with me 'having magical powers', She never understood me. You are right that I would be willing to throw all differences behind me in a second. But untill she feels the same we won't be close." Sirius bowed his head.  
  
"Sorry Lil's" He said.  
  
"Thats ok honey, you had a good intention." Lily patted him on the shoulder. "You'll make a good Godfather." Remus had come up behind them.  
  
"Ha, The day Sirius can look after himself let alone a child is the day Voldemort is defeated." He laughed. Everyone turned to look at him. That was a very unRemus thing to say. "What." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "You were all thinking it, I was just saying it!" he continued defensively. Sirius looked at the glass in his hand. He then snat(hed it up, sniffed it and took a little sip.  
  
"Remus have you been talking to Mundungus again? Are you drunk?" Remus moved his face very close to Sirius'.  
  
"Now listen here, I am not drunkkkkk!" Sirius pulled back holding his nose.  
  
"Merlin mate you stink of booze. What wrong? You don't drink unless we do as well, or if somethings wrong."  
  
"There ain't anything wrong!" he slurred, then fell backwards. Sirius shook his head, turned to lily and james.  
  
"Don't worry I'll sort him out." He pulled Remus up and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
James turned to Lily,  
  
"Guess we know who to sort Harry out when he comes home drunk." He smiled. Lily still looked concerned.  
  
"Wonder whats gotten to Rem to get him in such a state?" 


	40. Chapter 7 The new law

Chapter 7- The New Law  
  
Lily and James had just circulated around having talked to all their guests, like a good host and hostess does, when Claire came running up to them.  
  
"Um, have you guys seen Remus?" She asked nervously. Lily and James exchanged a glance.  
  
"Have you two had a fight? He seemed really upset?" James stepped forward.  
  
"Oh no nothing of that sort. I just popped home and I found a piece of parchment sent from the ministry. It's not good news. Remus must have read It."  
  
"What did it say? Is Remus' family ok?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh yes, they're fine. It had an official statement from the ministry's department of law enforcement. They've set a new law, one about half- breed's. It'll make it almost impossible for Remus to work in the salon."  
  
"Oh my gosh, poor Remus. No wonder he's in such a state." Lily said sympathetically.  
  
"Where is he?" Claire said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Upstairs, he's wasted. Sirius is seeing to him now." James said.  
  
"Thanks." she replied running up the stairs.  
  
Claire went into one of the guest rooms- the one with all the yells coming from it.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE SIRIUS!" Remus bellowed in a wolf like voice.  
  
"NO!" Sirius barked back. "Not until you tell me whats wrong." As they came into Claire's line of vision, she saw that Sirius' eye was red and closed.  
  
It was getting close to a full moon, she had a feeling Remus was feeling more viscious then usual.  
  
"Sirius I've got it from here." She said calmly.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you with him like this." Sirius replied firmly.  
  
"Sirius, I have faith that Remus will not harm me. Will you?" She turned her gaze to her boyfriend who cowered at her glare.  
  
"No." He said softly.  
  
"Good, now you drink this." She handed him a sober up potion. "Sirius go downstairs and see Lily about that eye. Thanks for helping." Sirius left.  
  
Claire gazed into Remus' eyes sorrowfully as he let tears fall freely down his cheeks.  
  
"You saw the letter didn't you." She didn't reply, just hugged him. "It's not fair. I just wanted to live like a normal wizard. Get a job like everybody else. But I'm not a normal wizard am I! I'm a bloody werewolf! Why me? What did I do so wrong that I had to get this punishment?"  
  
"Shh." Claire comforted. "Shh, I know it's not your fault. It's hard and unfair. But lets look on the bright side, at least I still have you, at least your not dead. That's the important thing. I promise that I will stand my ground and try my hardest to make sure you can stay working for me. I am the boss after all; it's my company. We'll find a loophole." He buried his head further into her embrace.  
  
"Thanks." He sniffed.  
  
"Now I think you should go freshen yourself up, then go and apologise to Sirius." She smiled warmly at him. Remus gulped.  
  
"Did I hit him?" He asked, not remembering clearly. She nodded and he groaned.  
  
"Stupid Mundungus... shouldn't give out that wretched stuff..." She laughed at her boyfriend mumbling to him self and holding his head due to the drinks side effects.  
  
Remus made his way down the stairs bowing his head shamefully.  
  
He reached the kitchen where Lily was seeing to Sirius and James was soothing his crying son by singing to him.  
  
"Hush baby wizard don't say a word,  
  
Mumma's gonna buy you a Hippogriff heard.  
  
If the heard does not fly,  
  
Mumma's gonna buy you a truthful lie.  
  
If the lie is too fond,  
  
Mumma's gonna buy you a magic wand.  
  
If the wand vanishes away,  
  
Mumma's gonna buy you another day." James finished, smiling, rocking Harry (who was now crying even harder), proudly in his arms.  
  
"And because that song was so bad,  
  
Mumma's gonna find you another dad!" Lily sung laughing. James pouted, so Lily kissed him better.  
  
Remus coughed to tell them he was there.  
  
"Lily, James, Harry." He addressed, "I'm sorry for ruining your big day."  
  
"Remus, don't be silly. We totally understand why you did what you did."  
  
"Yeah," James laughed patting Harry. "You'll have to try harder then that to upset us." Harry let out a loud burp, then seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. No one in the room could fail to smile at him adoringly. "Atta boy." James smiled.  
  
Remus turned to face Sirius, who had an eye covered with some kind of gunk Lily had put on it.  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you mate, and for anything I said. I don't remember much of it, but from what Claire tells me it was bad and I'm sure I didn't mean any of it. It's just because..."  
  
"Come here you big oath!" Sirius cut him off pulling him into a big bear hug. "Did you really think I could be mad at you? Especially after we went through so much crap at school!"  
  
"Well, I tried my hardest." Remus smiled weakly. Sirius ruffled his wolfish mate's hair.  
  
"Yeah right, You're one in a million Moony."  
  
"Ok, Lil's me and Harry are going to mingle with our guests, I suggest you come with us so we can leave these love birds alone." Lily laughed and Sirius picked up the nearest object he could throw. "Hey, hey! Baby in my arms!" James said.  
  
"Dam!" Sirius smiled handsomely.  
  
"Rule #972,  
  
No half breeds may be in the position to use any class B or above potions or spells on members of the wizarding community.  
  
Ruled by the secretary of the department of magical law.  
  
- Miss D Umbridge"  
  
The ministries new law headed the daily Prophet a couple of days after Remus had gotten his letter. It had sent him in a whole new whirl of depression. Sirius, Claire, Peter and James had all gone down to the ministry to search through documents in aids of finding a loophole but after a week of looking, found nothing. Claire had told Remus not to worry, that he could still work for her. But he didn't want her to get into trouble. So instead Claire helped him search for a new job. They found a good offer as driver of the knight bus, but he gave that up after 2 weeks as for the unsociable hours and that he could feel the waning of the moon more strongly at night and his werewolf senses picked up. So once again he had to look for another job.  
  
Meanwhile Lily, James and Sirius were wrapped up in their own little world. Sirius and James both still worked had had both reduced their hours. And Lily had decided to hand in her notice, they all thought it best that she became a full time mum. She had told the hospital that in dire need they could feel free to call on her and she would help.  
  
Their excitement increased day by day, as Harry became more aware of his surroundings. Soon enough he was able to hold his head up, then one day he rolled over, he went from his mummy's milk onto bottle (But not before he freaked Sirius out when he went in search of milk on Sirius' shirtless body.)  
  
After 5 months Harry could sit up and after 7 months he could crawl quite well, he also started to try and talk.  
  
They were all sitting round the table when suddenly Harry went;  
  
"DA", Lily gasped, James mouth fell open and Sirius said;  
  
"What did he just say?"  
  
"Da." James repeated.  
  
"Such an articulate boy." Lily cooed merrily to her son. Sirius stared at her blankly.  
  
"What," He asked, "Does articulate mean?" James laughed at his 'SMART' friend.  
  
"When you speak good, mate." He grinned.  
  
"From the very articulate James Potter!" Lily commented dryly. Making it Sirius' turn to laugh.  
  
Frank and Alice were also lost in their own little world, when you have your own kin to look after, you don't see as much of your friends and loved ones, but that is not to say you love them any less. Alice and Lily still visited the clinic on a regular basis and the still attended each other's houses, they were just not seeing each other daily like they used to.  
  
Finally, Peter had found himself a new girlfriend. She was very pretty, and very demanding. Peter had always been more of a follower, then a commander anyhow. Her name was Mable. She seemed to suit him quite well. The others were glad for him, he was happy and he deserved that. Especially since his last girlfriend had passed away so tragically. They thought that he was never really going to settle down again, just be with mindless bimbos that he met at bars.  
  
So they were happy that he was finally happy again.  
  
Unfortunately for him though he had a meeting with someone who he had a feeling he was going to have to face up to soon. The vicious blast from his past, who never fully recovered from what he did to them. She needed to put her mind at rest and finally let dead dogs lie. She needed to face him again.  
  
So late one night she went knocking on his door.  
  
"Crystal?" Peter asked on answering.  
  
*SLAP* "Ouch, what was that for?"  
  
"Peter, I am not normally one for grudges, but this has been haunting me for many years now. When I saw you again at Lily and James' wedding and all those other do's, I have just wanted to slap you right then. But I refrained because it wasn't a civil thing to do. Fortunately for me I just couldn't hold it in any longer."  
  
"Get over it. It was years ago, you're married, you have children. What do I have? A stable job, that's it." Peter replied, holding his red cheek.  
  
"I loved you. You were my first love. And you broke my heart into a million pieces. Now you just act as though it was the simplest thing in the world? Merlin knows why I ever fell for you?"  
  
"It wasn't love, it was infatuation. And sorry but it just wasn't enough I needed variety." Peter smiled twistedly. "But don't worry babe, Hayley didn't kiss half as good as you did."  
  
*SLAP* Peter was bowled over backwards by this one.  
  
"You are scum. You deserve to rot in hell. It won't be long until you betray your friends like you betrayed me. And then we'll see where you turn up, who you'll have to hide behind. James, Sirius and Remus can be scary people when they're angry." She spat on him where he was lying on the floor and left.  
  
Peter was left thinking, she was right, they were scary people and they could easily abandon him. He had to get rid of them. 


	41. Chapter 8 Painful goodbyes

Chapter 8- painful goodbyes  
  
"Harry was so cute this morning. I was looking after him because Lily was called and asked by St Mungo's to fill in for someone, apparently there's a bout of Mongolian flu buzzing around. Any way I switched the wizarding wireless on and Harry was in his baby walker. The who's were playing their new song "Magic of an old hag" and I swear he was trying to sing along, he was dancing and everything." Claire said excitedly.  
  
Remus smiled at her, enjoying her happiness.  
  
"He is really cut, spitting image of James too."  
  
"Yeah, and at least he'll get the chance of a happy upbringing. Unlike James did."  
  
"Yeah, he's got the best parents I can think of." She looked into Remus' eyes. "Do you ever dream that one day we'll have kids? You know and be parents... like Lily and James."  
  
Remus sighed. "You want kids?"  
  
"Yes, don't you?" She asked. He paused uncomfortably.  
  
"Well it's just, well. Well no I don't want kids." Claire looked at him horrified.  
  
"You don't? Why ever not? Why did you never say anything before now?"  
  
"I just don't ok."  
  
"Remus there has to be a reason behind it. You love Harry. You always play with him and Neville when you're around them."  
  
"Just leave it." Remus said moodily.  
  
"No I want an explanation. I want to know why the man I love doesn't want children." Claire demanded.  
  
"Because I'm a werewolf!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Wha...?" She replied shocked  
  
"Claire, do you not get it? I'm a werewolf. If I were to have children, they would be werewolves too. Werewolf is in my blood, my genes, my heart and soul. It would also be passed down my blood line."  
  
"Then so be it! Let our children be werewolves also! I would love them no less." Claire grinned happily.  
  
"NO! I will not let them. No one can understand what I have experienced. A monthly transformation which is so painful you can still feel the extent of it days after. Not having control over yourself. Knowing given the chance you could willingly attack innocent people having either their blood on your hands or making them into a creature as ghastly as yourself. Being ridiculed by those who believe themselves better. Having so many laws placed over you by the ministry. Your friends and family having to bail you out of things all the time. I cannot let another go through what I have. Plus how would we support a child, I have no job and you would be out of work during maternity."  
  
"Remus, you forget that I have a fortune."  
  
"It is not right for a man to be living off another."  
  
"Ok Remus, I understand why you don't want to have children, but that doesn't stop us from adopting."  
  
"That's not what you want."  
  
"What I want is to know that I will be with the man I love and raise children with him."  
  
"I'm sorry Claire, but a werewolf is not the sort of person you want to bring up a child with."  
  
"Then where is this going, what are you suggesting?" Her voice was quiet, shaky. She knew the solution; she just didn't want to admit it.  
  
She wanted her future to include children, her own children. Remus was right, she couldn't adopt. She didn't want her children to live with the same burden he was most unfortunate to have either. But she loved him. Why did she always have to have this luck?  
  
Remus looked into her eyes, tears shedding. He took her hand shaking his head.  
  
"I don't know, I honestly don't know." He sobbed.  
  
"But you do. We both do." She replied, wetting her own cheeks.  
  
"Claire, I don't want to break up with you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, you know that. But if we want different things what can we do?"  
  
Remus bowed his head hopelessly. "You know I was all ready to propose and everything. I'm soooooo sorry Claire. I always ruin everything for everyone." he said sadly.  
  
"Don't say that Remus. You are the nicest person I've ever met. I'll always love you. Something's just aren't meant to be." Claire sobbed.  
  
"Come here." Remus cried.  
  
They embraced each other both shedding tears of regret. Absorbing each other's warmth, trying to implant the love they shared they shared in their memories forever.  
  
Remus leant down and kissed Claire softly on the lips. Their last kiss was short and sweet and would last forever in their minds.  
  
Reluctantly they let go.  
  
"I think it's best I stayed at Lily and James' tonight."  
  
"Ok in the morning I'll be gone." Remus frowned. As Claire got up Remus thought of something. "Claire wait." She stopped and waited as he switched apartments and came back with something in his hand. "Here, we may not be getting married but still wear it if you want, to symbolise my everlasting love and friendship. I don't want to lose you in my life forever, please can we still remain friends."  
  
Claire smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Give me a couple of weeks to come to grips with it. Then of course we can."  
  
From that day Claire wore the engagement ring on a necklace around her neck and never took it off.  
  
Claire fled to her brother's house in tears, thankfully only finding Lily and not James or Sirius.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Claire whatever is the matter" Lily came running over to her sister in law as she collapsed into an arm chair crying.  
  
Never in the years that she had known Claire, had she been this upset- not even when her mother died.  
  
"Remus... we... I..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she just dissolved into tears in Lily's arms.  
  
"Shhhhhh." Lily soothed. "Remus broke up with you?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"No." Claire sniffed.  
  
"You broke up with Remus?"  
  
"No.... We just broke up." Lily hugged her closer. She knew this had to be about Remus.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure it was just a fight and you will get back together after you think it over." Claire's sobs grew stronger and louder.  
  
"That's it. It's final. There's no way we're ever going to get back together." She cried.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked curiously. "I mean that's what I thought about James and I but look at us now." Claire thought about it then her mind rested on Harry, and her bout of tears increased.  
  
"No, that won't happen. He... he doesn't want children... and ... and I do. He says they will be werewolves and I u..understand him not wanting them to... to put them through what he has lived with... b...but why does life have to be so unfair? Why must it be the man that I love, who can't have the same thing which we both know we want?" By this time it wasn't only Claire who was crying but Lily was too.  
  
It was unfair! All Claire and Remus did was fall in love. No doubt they wanted to get married and then have children as the way we were all born to love and reproduce.  
  
But they couldn't. Poor Remus.  
  
He was doing the right thing in letting Claire move on and allowing her the freedom to fall in love with another, then at least she can be happy and have children. She can be fulfilled in motherhood. Lily understood, being a mother herself, it was the best thing in the world to have a happy family.  
  
"I'm so so sorry Claire. I really don't know what to say." Lily sobbed.  
  
They just sat together hugging in a mass of tears and regret.  
  
Just then James walked in holding Harry so that he was "flying"  
  
"Weeeeeee" James sang out happily.  
  
Suddenly he set his eyes on his wife and sister sitting on an arm chair crying.  
  
"Whats wrong?" He asked suddenly concerned holding Harry closer to him protectively.  
  
Claire opened her mouth before Lily could stop her.  
  
"Re.. remu..." That was all James needed, he handed Harry over to Lily and apperated out of the room.  
  
"Oh dear mother of Merlin. QUICK CLAIRE COME ON BEFORE HE MURDERS REMUS!"  
  
She too apperated Harry still in her arms.  
  
".AND YOU BLOODY WELL CALL YOURSELF A FRIEND. I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE I LET YOU DATE HER. I THOUGHT YOUR WERE BETTER THEN THAT BUT THERE YOU GO AND BREAK HER HEART, SO NOW I HAVE TO BREAK YOU INTO PEICES!" Lily and Claire appeared seeing James lunging forwards at Remus.  
  
They were at Remus' apartment where Sirius and Peter had found Remus, in... well a bit of a state.  
  
"JAMES!" Claire shouted. He turned to her, but instantly turned back, the red stains down her cheeks from crying so much, spurred him on more.  
  
He went forward and swung for Remus who just stood there. Nobody knew why he didn't move, maybe he believed he deserved it?  
  
But Sirius jumped in and grabbed James' fist before it hit Remus.  
  
Sirius and Peter were holding James back who was angrily thrashing at the broken werewolf.  
  
Claire just watched dumfounded, trying to get out the words but only managed to get tears to once again fill her eyes.  
  
Lily took things into her own hands, giving a crying Harry reluctantly to Claire.  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" She shouted. James knew not to ignore his wife when she used that tone. He stopped struggling and glared at her. "Leave Remus alone and find out the whole story before you come charging around here. Come on we're going home. I'm so sorry Remus, please ignore him.  
  
She picked up Harry off of Claire, took James' hand tightly and apperated with him. Claire looked at Remus half sad half apologetic then followed Lily, James and Harry.  
  
Remus just broke down again with only Peter and Sirius to comfort him.  
  
"Claire can you take Harry upstairs for me and put him in his cot please." She indicated to the baby in her arms who she had managed to rock to sleep. She had calmed him down quickly in only the way a mother can. Claire took Harry glad of an excuse to collect herself again.  
  
James glared at his wife.  
  
"Why did you take me away from that.. that... Him?" He growled. Lily shot him a pair of emerald daggers.  
  
"He didn't break your sisters heart. It was neutral. And instead of coming in and comforting your last living relative, you shot off round Remus' trying to beat the living daylights out of him. You should be ashamed of yourself." James cowered under her glare. "Now I suggest when she comes back down you apologise to her about your reaction and ask her about it. You will no doubt be the most comforting person she can turn to." James looked like a little boy whose mother was telling him off. She couldn't help it, she caved. "Now come here." She held out her arms and hugged him tightly. "I know you had her best intentions in mind, it's just you thing more with your fist then your head in these cases."  
  
James kissed his wife on the forehead knowing, that as usual she was right He left her warm embrace to find his sister.  
  
James smiled as he found her singing to Harry the song she used to sing him when they were younger, hiding out in their tree house from their father.  
  
Cauldron cake,  
  
Cauldron cake,  
  
Potion man.  
  
Mix me a potion,  
  
as fast as you can.  
  
Stir it,  
  
and boil it,  
  
and mix it with sea.  
  
Then serve it up coolly,  
  
for baby and me.  
  
Her voice was calm and harmonious, totally betraying her facial expressions. Even in the worst situations, that song had always made him laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier." He whispered, so as not to disturb his son. Claire turned to him mournfully.  
  
"James." She returned in a whisper. "I needed you." This made him feel doubly guilty after what Lily had said.  
  
"I'm here now." He comforted.  
  
"It wasn't Remus' fault. He doesn't want children, and I do, there's nothing more to It."  
  
"Why's he against kids?" James asked defensively looking at Harry.  
  
"They'd be born as werewolves." She stated simply.  
  
"Ow... I don't blame him. I've seen what his transformations do to him. No one would wish that on another."  
  
"James it hurts so much." Claire sobbed. James rubbed her back.  
  
"I know. Just remember that in time you'll heal. When I lost Lily I thought I'd never feel the same, but things turned out fine. Now I'm not saying that you and Remus will get back together, it is a very big difference to have. But you don't know, maybe you'll meet someone else."  
  
"But I don't want someone else, I want Remus."  
  
"I know, I wish I could tell you the pain goes away quickly, but it doesn't. Just remember I have 2 shoulders to cry on as does Lily."  
  
"Brother and sister forever." Claire smiled. "Anyway, is my little titch getting all sentimental on me?" he eyes gleamed a watery sense of mischief. "Never forget that it was Lily and I who charmed your robes in your 6th year. We were the only ones to fool the marauders besides Dumbledore. We can do it again." James laughed.  
  
"Yeah in your dreams."  
  
"Oh Claire was that a challenge?" Lily stepped into the room eyeing her husband mischievously.  
  
"It was Lily." Claire replied. And both girls cackled.  
  
James paled. 


	42. Chapter 9 A year ago

Chapter 9- A year ago  
  
The big ordeal of Claire and Remus' break up took a few weeks to mend the rift. Claire and Remus weren't talking.  
  
James and Remus weren't talking.  
  
Sirius ad Peter were staying with Remus, looking after him and making sure he wasn't about to do something stupid like kill himself or anything.  
  
Lily was taking care of Claire and Harry (Who had been playing up more recently.) She was also the messenger who would have to go between the two residencies sorting everything out.  
  
James was working hard in his job. Voldemort was becoming more active.  
  
About a week before Harry's first birthday, Sirius popped over to Godric's Hollow for a private chat with James.  
  
"Mate, I have a problem." He started.  
  
"Whats wrong? Sirius you know I'll always be here for you, whatever. Like even if you murdered someone or something." Sirius grinned at his mate.  
  
"Yeah like that'll ever happen. No seriously, I feel awful."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You know I loved Andi, right?" James nodded. "And I'll always love Andi." James smiled and nodded again. "Well you see, when I went back to work. One of my colleges came up to me and she gave her deepest condolences." James was confused as to where this was going. "Anyway, she offered to spend some time with me and talk with me and stuff. Cause, well she lost her fiancée the same sort of way. And I mean at first it felt weird so I declined. But as I moved on in my mourning I needed to talk about it... with... someone who understood. So we went out for dinner. And we just chatted and you know what it felt so much better once I knew I wasn't alone. So we went out again, the again. And then last night we kissed? And I mean, I still love Andi, but Sasha, I don't know what I feel for her?" James looked at him startled; he didn't know anything about any of this.  
  
"Mate, Andi would've wanted you to move on, I mean it's overall year ago it happened. And she knows you've never been one to sit still. And maybe you should just take things really slowly with Sasha. You've both suffered a horrific loss. You need to ask yourselves do you like each other like that or is it just because you understand each others pain and this is a way to relieve it." Sirius nodded.  
  
"You're right. We need to talk. Thanks mate." He hugged his best friend and apperated away.  
  
Lily came in from behind James. "Wow." She smiled. "It's great he's moving on."  
  
James took her into his arms.  
  
"I could never get over you." She frowned at him.  
  
"But I would want you to. I wouldn't want you to be alone. I'd want you to be happy."  
  
"If I wasn't with you, I'd never be happy."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and leaned towards her husband's lips.  
  
He smiled as they softly touched.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came from the near by bouncer.  
  
"Has my little soldier woken up?" Lily cooed moving from James who sighed.  
  
"Perfect timing as usual." He smiled.  
  
"I can't believe it was exactly a year ago today that you were born." Lily said to her son.  
  
He was holding her finger using it for balance as he walked very unsteadily into the living room with his mother.  
  
James was already in there holding a wizeding video camera. When Harry entered both Lily and James began singing.  
  
"Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday dear Harry,  
  
Happy birthday to you!"  
  
James swung the camera round to show all the presents laid out for his little soldier.  
  
Lily sat and helped him unwrap them, constantly telling James off for filming her in her nighty.  
  
The presents almost seemed wasted on Harry, as most one year olds, Harry was more interested in the wrapping paper.  
  
About an hour later, Lily and James were crawling around on the floor playing with Harry's new toys, trying to get him interested in them. But he still played with the wrapping paper. Everytime Lily attempted to take it off Harry he started crying. So in the end she gave up. Claire came into the room, dressed and made up looking at her brother and sister in law crawling around in their pyjamas still.  
  
She cracked a smile and discretely picked up the camera, which had been put to the side.  
  
"Here Harry, look at mummy. Look!" Lily said as she shook a small glittery rattle above her head.  
  
And James was trying to get into the plastic toy car, which Lily had insisted would help Harry to walk and use his legs more. It was muggle and Lily remembered how she used to love the one she had as a child.  
  
James couldn't understand why it didn't move on it's own or fly or something.  
  
But anyhow, he had managed to squeeze into the toy car meant for children between 1 and 6. His legs were sticking out of the windows, as were his elbows and his head out the sunroof. When he noticed Claire was recording him he tried to stand up, but ended upside down in the car kicking his legs trying to turn himself up right again.  
  
Either way it had the desired effect, Claire was laughing so much she had to stop filming.  
  
Claire gave Harry her present and helped him unwrap it, whilst Lily helped her husband untangle himself from the toy.  
  
"James I told you it was too small." She said sternly.  
  
"Yeah bet Sirius does exactly the same thing when he comes round later."  
  
Claire and Lily looked at each other shaking their heads.  
  
This was the idiot who would be helping prepare for the party.  
  
Claire was pinning up banners, Lily was feeding Harry and James was pinning up balloons. They were getting ready for the party.  
  
Suddenly there was a  
  
*POP* Followed closely by a  
  
*BANG*  
  
"Jesus James!" Sirius said. He had apperated into the room obviously scaring James enough to slip with the pin. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
James got up off the floor, where he had fallen backwards.  
  
"Yeah mate cause I just did that on purpose." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
James just punched him playfully.  
  
"Where's the birthday boy?" Sirius said turning to Harry.  
  
Harry loved his Godfather and started jumping up and down excitedly in his high chair. "Look what daddy number two has got you." He exclaimed revealing quite a big package.  
  
Sirius picked Harry up, out of his chair and helped him unwrap his present. It was a mini replica of his motor bike. It even raised off the ground a couple of inches.  
  
"Sirius, do you know how dangerous that is?" Lily worried like a mother.  
  
"What are you on Lil's?" James stated. "It's great." He finished with a giant boyish grin.  
  
Lily turned to Claire for support.  
  
"Sorry Hun, but I agree with the boys." Lily sighed.  
  
*DING*  
  
"Ow, my cakes done!" James exclaimed.  
  
"You let him bake?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah he's a good chef." Lily smiled. "He has cooked me many a romantic meal." James winked at he seductively.  
  
"Bet you cooked him something nice after in return." Sirius joked.  
  
This time it was Claire who punched him.  
  
Soon enough the guests started arriving.  
  
Frank, Alice and Neville.  
  
Molly, her husband Arthur and their kids; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and their newest arrival baby Ginny.  
  
A few other families arrived followed by Peter.  
  
Peter had gotten Harry a toy broom, which like Harry's bike, flew.  
  
The boys also managed to enchant Harry's car to fly and allowed Fred, George and Charlie Weasley to have races, achieving (what Lily thought was impossible) to make more mess then the Marauders.  
  
James had also, it seems, managed to put a little too much sugar into his cake. Thus making most of the children go hyper from a sugar rush.  
  
The smaller children had had their cake mushed for them.  
  
Remus arrived later. He gave Harry his present. There was a little tension between him and Claire. It was the first time they had been in a room together since THAT DAY.  
  
But Remus had to be invited- they were all still friends.  
  
As Harry's present was opened, Lily was gobsmacked.  
  
It was a set of prank items for one year olds.  
  
It included a screwdriver (Think Rugrats) many items which made loud noises and some things to throw.  
  
"Remus, I thought I could rely on you to get him something sensible! Those two morons," She pointed to Sirius and Peter, "get him something he could easily fall off and break his neck. You encourage him to become a fellow prankster and that idiot, who Harry has as a father gives all the kids a bloody sugar rush!"  
  
Remus chuckled. "You know what they say Lil's, once a Marauder, always a Marauder!"  
  
"Here here!" The four boys raised their glasses.  
  
"We're Infamous!" Sirius announced.  
  
"Mummy, whats a 'Bloody sugar rush'?" Little Bill asked Molly.  
  
Lily blushed as the whole room looked at her, laughter in their eyes.  
  
"Never you mind dear." Molly replied.  
  
Later on they played a few party games. Sirius insisted on joining in the pass the parcel. He also showed off when he didn't win it. But the games were quite wasted on the majority of children- they weren't really aware of what was going on at that age.  
  
Slowly, everybody started leaving. It didn't really notice until the Weasly's left as they made up most of the children there. Finally it was left with the Marauders Claire and Lily. Oh and of course Harry.  
  
They all helped tidy up. And Lily took her son and put him to bed. He was worn out after such a busy day.  
  
Finally after an hour of clearing (Mainly the living room) they all sat down. Lily brought them in some drinks and some tea. They just sat around talking, once more like the group they used to be.  
  
"That's a pity to hear Pete." Sirius said to his mate.  
  
"Yeah things just weren't working out." Peter smiled.  
  
"Ow well you'll find another girl you'll get on better with." James comforted.  
  
"So, Remus how's the work front?" Lily asked changing the subject. He grimaced. "Not to good, I mean I've had a good look around and theres not many places I'm allowed to work. Plus I've heard they might bring in another law. One which means I'll have to tell my employer of my position before I start. No one's going to want a werewolf working for them." Lily looked at him sympathetically. He dared a glance at Claire, but she was looking at the floor.  
  
"Ow, I've got an idea." Lily exclaimed. "Remember when I worked at the Hog's head pub? Well the manager, um, Adam. He never asked to many questions, just kept himself to himself. We had all sorts come in. But the wage was excellent. You could see if he needs any new employees. I'd be more then happy to vouch for you." Remus smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah Lil's that'd be great. I desperately need a wage to come in. I mean Living with you guys." He turned to Sirius and Peter. "Is great, but I want to beable to make my own way. I don't want to have to sponge off you guys forever. I mean what if I didn't have anyone to help- then how would I cope?"  
  
"Hey guys, I'm tired I'm going up to bed now." Claire said leaving the room.  
  
A few minutes later Remus went up after her.  
  
As she heard the door of her guestroom she knew who had come up.  
  
"Remus, I really don't feel ready to talk to you yet." She said feeling herself close to tears. His face appeared at the door.  
  
"Sorry." He said turning. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"Thanks." She replied softly.  
  
There next meeting would be tragic. It would bring them closer and make them realise that life is too short to not be talking.  
  
Later on when everybody had left and Lily and James had gotten into bed. James voiced the thought which had been in his mind for a while now.  
  
"Lily, I love Harry right."  
  
"Right." Lily looked at him weirdly.  
  
"So I was thinking, well I wondered. Do you want to try for another." Lily smiled adoringly at her husband, but didn't answer. "I mean if we're going to have at least six, we need to make a good start on it." He continued. Lily laughed at him and how awkward he was.  
  
"I love you." She laughed ruffling his hair. "And yes of course I want another." She leant in kissing his lips.  
  
The next day Lily and James received a very urgent owl from Dumbledore. They had no choice but to go and see him at his current location, which even though it was the summer holidays, was Hogwarts.  
  
They asked Sirius and Claire to look after Harry for the day.  
  
They walked up the steps to the Entrance and the doors swung open dramatically. Dumbledore stood facing the couple who stood hand in hand.  
  
His expression was sad and tired. The most worried they had ever seen him.  
  
"Sir?" James started.  
  
"James Lily, I think you'd be best to come to my office. This will be hard to take in."  
  
They followed Dumbledore to his office, the journey seemed long and daunting.  
  
As they went through the corridors, they saw Mcgonagall, who nodded at them gravely and Hagrid who smiled weakly. It seemed so long ago now that they had pranked these members of staff.  
  
They followed Dumbledore into his office and sat opposite him.  
  
"Albus... what is it?" Lily asked weakly. "You're worrying me."  
  
James put a comforting hand on her knee. He gave he an encouraging smile which said 'Don't worry what ever it is we will get through it.'  
  
"Listen. This is not going to be easy to tell you, so I'm just going to get to the point. I have a few spies, and one of them is in Voldemorts inner circle. He has informed me that since the last time you escaped him, he has become obsessed with your defeat. He is formulating plans, he's making new spells, and he's even improving on old ones. He has become very strong, stronger then I fear Grindleward even dreamt of."  
  
Lily gasped.  
  
"So... so what are you trying to say?" James asked.  
  
"What I'm saying is I'm scared for your safety. We've already had a number of members of the order go missing. I can't afford to lose you two. I want you to seriously consider going into hiding. And I don't want you to tell anyone, unnecessarily of your were abouts. My spy has told me of Voldemort having his own spy. A spy who is close to you and telling him of your positions."  
  
"None of my mates would betray me." James stated arrogantly.  
  
"James, I know you bestow your trust in all of your friends, but someone is passing information. It's not coincidence that Voldemort has known exactly when and where to attack you before hand."  
  
"Why? Why is he focussing on us? we're just an ordinary family." Lily said tearing up.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head sadly.  
  
"Lily, as you know James is the heir of Gryffindor. He is from a long line of powerful witches and wizards. He also defied his father, who he knows was an alliance of the dark lords. But it's not just James he's after. Lily, you're a very powerful witch. At Hogwarts even before you came out of your shell, we could see you would be powerful. That's why we put you as prefect. And when James came along and started helping you, developing your powers, I saw it. Rowena Ravenclaw never reproduced. Though it is said that in times of grave need a powerful figure can choose an heir. Lily you were chosen as Ravenclaw's heir. And just as those thousands of years ago, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fell in love. Like The founders, the heirs are very, very powerful, even more so when they work together. And Harry, little Harry, he will have powers that you combined will never have. He is more powerful then imagined. That is why Voldemort is focused on you. He wants to put a stop to all three of you before you become a serious threat to his power. But you also have the one power that he has never understood, the one thing that he can never have. That's love. Think about it. You have love for each other which is the most powerful thing you could use. Always bear that in mind. By love alone we can beat him."  
  
"Wow." Was all Lily could reply with.  
  
"He fears us?" James asked still taking all of this information in.  
  
"Yes James. In the days of the founders, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw defeated Slytherin, but also to the demise of Ravenclaw. They were never able to marry like they had wanted to. Through the generations the heirs have grown stronger. I don't want you to fight Voldemort yet though. I want you to go into hiding."  
  
"How can we hide from the most evil person alive though?" Lily questioned.  
  
"The fideleaus charm. It is a charm where those using it are hidden from everyone and everything, the only way someone would beable to find those under the charm would be if the person they chose to be their secret keeper told them. I think you should go into hiding and I will be your secret keeper."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"No, I want Sirius." James protested. "He's the only person, other than Lily, that I trust faithfully and he has been there for me in every aspect of my life. I know he would never betray me."  
  
"James are you sure? This could cost you your life." Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"I'm sure. If one of my close friends were turning me into Voldemort, it would never be him."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head gravely. James would never be swayed.  
  
"I think it's right to." Lily backed her husband up. Sirius would never betray them.  
  
"Talking of Sirius I have some one who has recently joined my staff. She would very much like to meet young Mister Black. Or should I say revisit him." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously.  
  
James ran into his house.  
  
"SIRIUS!" He yelled. "SIRIUS WHERE ARE YOU?" Claire came out of the living room laughing and holding the wizarding video camera.  
  
"A little help!" Sirius said as James and Lily entered.  
  
They began laughing. Sirius was in Harry's car and him being just a little taller than James was having a little difficulty getting out of it.  
  
"See I told you he would do it to!" James exclaimed. Lily shook her head pityingly, then saw Harry.  
  
"No Harry don't put that in your mouth!" She cried and ran forwards pulling Sirius' wand from his chubby little hands.  
  
James smiled sadly at his wife and son.  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore has someone you would want to meet- believe me you'll like her. And then I have to talk to you about something." James was trying to smile, he knew his beat friend would appreciate this Suprise, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself. You would too if you were told one of your best friends was a traitor and the deadliest man alive had a personal grudge against your family and wanted to kill you.  
  
Sirius didn't know whom James wanted him to meet so badly, but he rushed to Hogwarts anyway. parking his motor bike outside Hagrid's cabin he walked the well-known route to Dumbledore's office. Being sent there for so many detentions seemed to have paid off.  
  
Dumbledore made him take a seat whilst he went to get the mystery person. o Sirius just sat there thinking.  
  
He drifted off to a fond memory of his third year.  
  
* * *  
  
He and James had been bored and so had broken, just a couple of rules. Mr Pringle the current caretaker hadn't been able to handle them, so he had taken them to see Dumbledore. Dumbledore, like this current time had left, so James and Sirius decided to have a little tamper with the sorting hat. Let's just say the next sorting was quite humorous.  
  
In his mind he heard Mcgonagall saying his name.  
  
"Sirius." He smiled.  
  
"Sirius." It sounded so familiar.  
  
"Sirius." Wait that wasn't Mcgonagall anymore.  
  
"Andi?" He turned around but nobody was there. It must have been the wind.  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." The voice in his mind said.  
  
"Andi?" He questioned.  
  
"Sirius." The voice replied.  
  
"Andromeda Black, show yourself!" Instantly a ghost appeared in front of him. And a very angry one at that.  
  
"You Know I hated that name." His late wife said sternly.  
  
"Andi." He ran to hug her, but instead feel straight through.  
  
"I'm a ghost Sirius." She said grimly.  
  
"Yes you're a ghost, but you're still here." Sirius smiled.  
  
Andi shook her head sadly.  
  
"Sirius, I asked to see you because I wanted to say goodbye... forever."  
  
Sirius looked at her sadly.  
  
"You're still here though? Why are you here?"  
  
"Sirius, When a person leaves the world of the living and re-enters as a spirit it's because they weren't happy with the life they had lived. Because they didn't enjoy it or they missed out on a certain aspect."  
  
"You weren't happy with your life?" Sirius asked hurt.  
  
"Of course I was Sirius, I loved my life. Especially living it with you. But There was something I wanted, something my life was missing."  
  
"Children." Sirius whispered looking into what used to be dark Hazel eyes, but were now a transparent shade of grey.  
  
Andi nodded. "Yes children." She whispered staring back at him.  
  
"Andi, I would've caved in. Eventually we would have had a child... I mean Lily and James have Harry and I love him to pieces and... and I..."  
  
"Shhh, Sirius I know." She comforted him. "I love you and had I not been k... killed, I would still be with you. But we have to face up to the fact I'm dead and you can't be in love with a ghost."  
  
"I can, I will love you till the day I die and then I will become a ghost as well and we can haunt the others together." Sirius said excitedly, though even he didn't believe what he was saying.  
  
"No Sirius. Go live your life be happy. That is exactly what I wanted to do at first. I wanted to be by your side even in this state. I followed you whilst being invisible, I saw you cry, speak at my funeral. Sirius I know you love me I never even doubted that. Then I realised that you had to move on and me being there with you wouldn't help. So I did the only thing I could think of. I went to ask Professor Dumbledore what to do. He didn't tell me what path to take, but he asked me why I wanted to stay as a ghost, and I replied because I missed out on having the fulfilment of children in my life. Being a ghost I'm guessing that I can't personally have children. So he suggested that I stay here at Hogwarts, become a resident ghost and help look after the kids."  
  
"So so so... what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"So I'm no longer Andromeda Black. As much as that will always be in my heart. I am now the Grey lady, Ravenclaw's resident ghost. I will be helping the prefects of my old house Ravenclaw. I will beable to guide younger children to go there way in life." She smiled at him weakly, and implied she would take his hand if she could. "Sirius, I want you to move on in your life, I want you to meet someone else, have children with them. And I am expecting to meet them here in Hogwarts and look after them. Sirius we will always love each other and you can always come here and talk to me. But we can't be together." Sirius walked up to her and placed his lips up to hers, making sure he didn't go through her. He kissed her, although it felt like he was kissing air, very, very cold air and he pulled away, grateful that he got this opportunity to meet her one last time.  
  
"I understand." He whispered sorrowfully.  
  
"You have to remember that I have and never will blame you for what happened. I suppose we were just never meant to be." Their gaze linked for another second, then Sirius stood up.  
  
"You're right, I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too. Say hi to everyone for me and congratulations to Lily and James."  
  
Sirius nodded and left. He wished it could've been different but he knew that was the last conversation he'd ever have with his wife. He was just glad that he got a second chance to say goodbye.  
  
Sorry for the time it's taken me to update- I think the chapter is longer than my usual amount. Anyway Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this one. Next chapter will be very sad. Luv ya Jessie xxx 


	43. Chapter 10 Reunited

Chapter 10- Reunited  
  
After Sirius' last encounter with his late wife. Lily and James thought it best not to bother him with there secret keeper business for a day or two. But the time came when the subject could no longer be put off.  
  
Sirius was sat on the living room sofa of Godric's Hollow. James standing opposite him, Lily sitting next to him. The situation seemed so serious, intimidating and it hadn't even begun.  
  
"You want to trust me with your lives?" Sirius asked almost immediately. James couldn't help but smile at his mate's response.  
  
"Shouldn't we then Padfoot?" He joked.  
  
"Of course you should!" Sirius stood up gallantly. "You know I would die for all three of you. It's just... well the whole things so obvious. I mean you've already told me Claire, Remus and Peter know your plans of going into hiding. And one of us is supposed to be passing information on to the Dark lord."  
  
"You're saying you think the mole is THAT close to us?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, personally I've had a really funny feeling about someone for a while now." Sirius' voice had dropped to almost a whisper.  
  
"Who?" Lily and James both questioned at once.  
  
"Remus. Think about it, he's a werewolf and although he has never wronged us in the past, it is an untrustworthy race. Then theres what he did to Claire. He didn't seem to bothered about shaking up with your ex James. He invited us round to get drunk a while back plus, since that new law has been passed, he's not been the same. He actually thumped me, and do you remember what he said? 'The day Sirius can look after himself let alone a child is the day Voldemort is defeated' That's not like him, even if he's drunk. He's always depressed now. Maybe he's had a change of heart?"  
  
"But it's Remus, Moony. How can we just accuse him like that?" James stuttered. Sirius' eyes gleamed.  
  
"I don't know, I can just feel it.. So anyway, I think we should change the secret keeper so no one expects it. And when they come after me, I'll not be able to tell them anything, even if they give me a truth serum."  
  
"Who else can we go to?" Lily asked.  
  
"Claire or Peter." Sirius replied.  
  
"Peter!" James exclaimed almost immediately. "I don't want Claire at harms risk."  
  
"Ok well I'll owl Dumbledore." Lily stood up. But Sirius pulled her back down.  
  
"NO! No one must know." Sirius stressed. "That way Voldemort will never find you."  
  
Lily smiled weakly at him.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"So Peter what we're saying is, would you please do us the honour of being our secret keeper?" Lily and James stood in front of Peter hand in hand, pleading him to help them.  
  
"You, you chose me?" He asked. Did they really trust him that much? Fools.  
  
"Yes we trust you." Lily smiled angelically.  
  
Peter grinned inwardly. His master would be so pleased with him. The Potters were his main target. The dark lord would reward him well for handing them over.  
  
"Of course I will help you. You are my best mates after all. Helped me through tonnes of crap you have." Peter replied.  
  
"Wormtail you're the greatest." James hugged his mate.  
  
"Shall we perform the charm now?" Lily asked.  
  
"I think so, we've left it long enough already." James agreed.  
  
"Ok." Lily picked Harry up out of his playpen and handed him to James.  
  
James hugged his son tight in his strong arms.  
  
"We have to link arms us 3. Whilst Peter walks round 3 times. Once for each person. Chanting 'Alraidus sombura' Then he must tap us each gently on the head with his wand saying the designation of where he's protecting us. Thus being 'Godric's Hollow,  
  
Hatfield heath,  
  
Hertfordshire.' Got it?" Lily asked.  
  
Peter went through the routine for practise, then performed the spell. Suprisingly it worked first time.  
  
"Ok, now Peter, the only way anyone can find any of us 3 is if you personally tell them where we are. We're not leaving, because the second we leave, we are vulnerable to attack. I suggest you go into hiding too. Sirius is." Peter nodded and apperated away.  
  
"So now what?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well lets carry on as normal." James replied grinning.  
  
"And what would 'Normal' be?"  
  
"Well I think Harry looks a little tired. Come t think of it you look a little tired too. I think perhaps I should take you both up to bed." James disappeared taking Harry up to his cot.  
  
Lily wondered what was taking him so long, until an invisible force suddenly picked her up. More correctly known as James under a certain invisibility cloak.  
  
She was carried to her bedroom and thrown gently onto the bed.  
  
"That reminds me," She gasped still giggling slightly. "I think we should leave some stuff with Dumbledore- our possessions. Just in case the worst should happen." But she soon forgot what she was saying as she was engulfed in another wave of kisses.  
  
Meanwhile, Peter apperated to a dark cave.  
  
"Master, I have news on the Potters." He smiled evilly.  
  
"You know of their where abouts?" The dark lord stood before him. A group of followers smiled twistedly behind him.  
  
Peter smirked.  
  
"They have just performed the fideleaus charm on themselves." He smiled. His master's face turned furious.  
  
"That is not good news!" He raged.  
  
"Unless of course you know who the secret keeper is..." Peter smirked wider. Most would say he was pretty brave to talk to the dark lord in such manner, but Peter knew he had something of value and it would spare his life... for now.  
  
"And whom may this be?" The dark lord asked. An identical smirk crossing his face.  
  
"Me." Peter said puffing his chest out proudly, Like a child wanting to make his father proud.  
  
"Excellent, and I dare say I would not need to torture you for information?"  
  
"No sir." Peter grovelled.  
  
"Good, I'm sure your mother would be most grateful also." He replied sadistically. "We will strike them a week today. Halloween. My favourite day of the year. One which is set to celebrate all which is wizard. We will show everyone how to celebrate it properly. By ridding the world of mud blood and muggle lover filth!"  
  
The band of black cloaked figures stood cheering and laughing maliciously.  
  
Peter joined them, by now he was so far into the dark side, he felt no guilt. He didn't for one second regret turning two of his once best friends over to be killed.  
  
His heart was now as black as the tattoo he had burnt into his forearm.  
  
"James becareful won't you. Just go and see Dumbledore, then come straight back." Lily worried over her husband.  
  
James gave her his most charming smile. "Don't worry I promise I will be a good boy." He mocked. "But if I'm not... will you spank me?" Lily glared at him.  
  
"Be serious!" She said.  
  
"But I'm James!" He mocked. She glared at him again.  
  
"Ok, ok. I promise I will go there and come straight back." He gave her an encouraging kiss on the cheek then apperated away.  
  
Lily went back into her house and picked her one-year-old son up, hugging him closely, praying for her husband's safe return.  
  
Now the had the charm over them, everything seemed ten times more scary.  
  
James walked up to the old castle for a second time month and entered through the doors. It was still very quiet, very cold, and very spooky. That was because the students were still on holiday.  
  
He got to Dumbledore's office and the doorway automatically opened. And when he reached the top, the old head master was there. It was as though Dumbledore had been expecting him.  
  
"Mister Potter, I expect this meeting will be business rather then pleasure? no?"  
  
"You're right. I have come to tell you the charm has been done. And I would also like to ask you a favour."  
  
Dumbledore looked at James in a fatherly manner. "Whatever you want." He replied. "Well, I just wanted to ask if you would look after a few things... just... just in case the worst should happen." He choked out.  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It is hard to think about these things. But it is a very sensible and necessary precaution. James I have seen you especially grow and mature over the years and I just want to say, I'm proud of you."  
  
James nodded. "Thanks. All because of a proper upbringing and schooling.." They nodded to each other and James pulled forward a medium sized satchel. "In here's my old invisibility cloak, Our Gringots vault account and a few other bits and bobs which mean allot to us."  
  
Dumbledore took the satchel from James and they shook hands.  
  
"Look after Lily and Harry. They will need your support at a time like this. You may use my fireplace to floo home. I'd prefer that."  
  
"Thank you sir, Albus." The two men nodded and James flooed back to his wife who was watching nervously out of the window, rocking her sleeping son back and forth.  
  
When James appeared behind her she jumped out her skin drawing her wand and pointing it between his eyes, before realising it was him.  
  
"James!" She screeched hugging him and her son close "Don't scare me like that!" she hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Sorry dear." James grinned.  
  
Sirius had sorted Peter out with a suitable hiding place. He would check Peter was safe every day.  
  
And each day Peter would be fine.  
  
That was until the night of Halloween.  
  
As the wizeding world gathered together, forgetting for one night their fears, to celebrate their kind, Sirius knocked on the door of the small hut in which Peter was hidden. After the third knock Sirius forced his way through the door. Inside there was no sign of a struggle, nothing was out of place. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he fixed the door.  
  
"Pete." He called. There was no reply.  
  
"Peter." He tried again, but to no avail.  
  
"PETER!" He panicked as he frantically searched the 3 rooms of the hut. It was empty.  
  
It wasn't Remus who was the traitor, it was Peter!  
  
James sat on the sofa of Godric's Hollow. He was reading the daily Prophet, a frown across his face- more deaths thanks to Voldemort. Lily's head was resting on his lap asleep. Harry was asleep on top of her. They would've made a lovely portrait in that pose. Tranquil, relaxed, loving.  
  
Suddenly James heard a small pita patter outside.  
  
Footsteps.  
  
They grew louder. He quickly nudged Lily awake.  
  
"Wassron?" She asked sleepily, sitting herself up, careful not to wake Harry.  
  
"Shh!" James whispered, going to the window and carefully peering round the curtains. "Oh Merlin!" He said reaching in his pocket for his wand.  
  
Lily jumped to her feet worried.  
  
"What?" She asked now fully awake.  
  
"Peter!" James wined to himself. Peering once more around the curtain. But unfortunately he wasn't mistaken. A tall, thin heavily cloaked man walked up their front garden.  
  
"Lily it's him." James almost shouted. "Take Harry and run!"  
  
"No James not with out you." Lily sobbed stubbornly.  
  
"Go now, I'll try and fight him. I love you. Protect Harry." Lily looked into James' eyes one last time and knew she had no choice. She turned around and ran up the stairs. As she reached the top she heard a loud * BANG * then a cruel laugh. She turned around and looked.  
  
Voldemort stood at their doorstep.  
  
Hesitantly she ran down the hall and into Harry's nursery. James managed to take one look at Voldemort, wand poised. He opened his mouth to send a curse, but Voldemort beat him to it.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The evil yet determined man before him had shouted.  
  
A flash of green light and James' life flashed before his eyes.  
  
*-A young boy being hit by his father, then running crying to his sister. His mother stood watching.  
  
*-A red steam engine which meant home. Meeting a small wolfish Remus. An UN- related brother Sirius, chasing a small feeble Peter. A friendship formed on their way to Hogwarts.  
  
*-His first prank with the newly formed Marauders.  
  
*-The first time he met Lily. Her red hair shining and green eyes gleaming.  
  
*-Saving Lily from Snape.  
  
*-The wondrous way he felt the first time he could truly help his friend in his Anigmagus transformation.  
  
*-His first REAL kiss.  
  
*-Proposing to Lily and her accepting.  
  
*-Their wedding day.  
  
*-The day they found out about Harry.  
  
*-The day Harry arrived.  
  
*-Finally Lily's face flashed before his eyes. He had a good life, but now it was gone. Voldemort had finally defeated him. NO Voldemort would only defeat him in destroying his spirit and his spirit lived inside his son. Like the last line of the Anigmagus poem spoke;  
  
***She will only die,  
  
if you defy,  
  
Her in body, soul and Spirit. ***  
  
He finally understood. And with that he saw a light come down for him.  
  
Lily heard her husband's body fall to the floor dead. A cruel laughter followed confirming this.  
  
No time for hysteria, she had to save her son. He would be next. She barricaded the nursery door. It would've been pointless fleeing out side. Death eaters would've been waiting.  
  
She tried to quieten Harry's cries, but only succeeded in crying herself.  
  
James was gone.  
  
With a blast of red light, the door burst open, revealing the snake like man behind it. His hideous red eyes gleamed, pleased with himself.  
  
One down one to go. He would perhaps beable to recruit the Mudblood.  
  
That was his mistake.  
  
Like Dumbledore told Lily, Voldemort lacked the power of love and therefore would always under estimate it.  
  
"Stand aside girl." The dark lord spat maliciously at Lily.  
  
"No never." She cried. "Take me not Harry."  
  
Voldemort sent a sharp hex out of his wand at Lily who had been standing in front of Harry's cot protecting him. She screamed but didn't budge.  
  
"I want the boy not you." Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl. stand aside now."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead." She cried out the words pleading with the fates to protect her son. She had not a thought about her own well being, she wanted to save her son and in an act of selflessness bravery she would. "Please not Harry! Please. have mercy. have mercy." Voldemorts shrill voice was laughing sickly whilst Lily continued to scream at him.  
  
"I've had enough!" He pointed his wand directly at her, she was standing over her child protecting him. Voldemort would not touch him whilst she was alive. "Avada Kedavra!" He bellowed. And Lily too dropped to the floor dead in a flash of green light.  
  
Suddenly Lily saw a light, as she moved slowly closer, she saw that there was a pearly white person waiting for her.  
  
James.  
  
"I waited for you love." He smiled warmly. She held his hand with her own ghostly one and together they stepped into the light.  
  
They arrived at a completely whit setting, in front of the stood a grand golden gate.  
  
"Lily and James Potter." The guardian who sat on a stool holding a long role of parchment, before them greeted. "You did a great deed for your kind. Welcome to heaven."  
  
Lily hesitated.  
  
"My son?" She asked. "Where's my little Harry?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" James agreed.  
  
The guard looked at them with sympathetic eyes. The love of parents. He looked down his list for them.  
  
"He won't join us for a good few years yet. He has to rid the world of evil first. You can watch over him from the dream pool in the west wing of the castle of goodness if you wish. Now enter, the great one is waiting."  
  
James looked from his ghostly self to his matching wife and led her through the golden gates of heaven as husband and wife. They would be together for eternity watching their son.  
  
Meanwhile, Voldemort kicked the body of the red headed woman aside as he raised his wand and pointed it at the small child in front of him.  
  
"Finally the last of the heirs. The last who is prophesised to defeat me. Had I known this would be so easy, I would've arranged a killing spree after wards." He chuckled at his own sadistic words and repeated the unforgivable curse for the third time, the one that had never failed to satisfy him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled grinning. The ray of green light went shooting from his wand hitting the little Boy Square on the forehead. But it didn't kill him, it didn't flash desirably. Instead it absorbed his body. It covered Harry head to toe, then it did something shocking, it rebounded off the black haired boy who looked so much like his father and instead hit the man who had cast it.  
  
The green light flashed throughout the whole house, bringing it down to its knees in ruins.  
  
Voldemort screeched in pain finally getting his some sort of just deserts, as he was stripped from his body. All, which was left, was a spirit barely strong enough to escape before anyone came.  
  
The death eaters had fled, when they saw the house about to tumble.  
  
And in all the wreckage of the house was the small boy. He was wide-awake, his eyes, shaped and coloured like his mothers, sparkling. He had no idea what had just happened. The only trace of a memory he had was a small lightening shaped scar. One, which would distinguish him from "The normal people his age", one which would remind him of his parent's tragic fate and one which would last as long as The evil in the world did.  
  
Harry Potter, soul survivor of that fateful Halloween night, was destined for great things. Things, which not even the most knowledgeable wizard, could predict.  
  
His parents stood over the pool of dreams watching their son, they saw he had survived and rejoiced. They would watch over him forever more.  
  
Hey everyone,  
  
Thank you for all your support in the past 40 odd chapters.  
  
I'm sorry to the people who asked me not to kill Lily and James, but I found that I had to it was part of the story.  
  
I tried to make it the most positive I could and I think I achieved that.  
  
I wanted to make it more dramatic, but that's how it came out in the end.  
  
I hope you like it.  
  
NOTE- THERE IS STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, DO NOT STOP READING!  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Luv ya  
  
Jessie xxx 


	44. Chapter 11 The strongest magic I posses

Chapter 11- The Strongest Magic I Posses  
  
By the time that Sirius reached Godric's Hollow, it was too late. The house was knocked down to the floor. All that was left of his best friends, was a pile of rubble. It was completely silent; all he could hear was a faint cry of a baby. Harry used to cry like that. Harry was such an energetic boy. He used to laugh so joyfully when he played with his Godfather. As he moved around the large stones he found James' body. His usual bright blue eyes, empty and life less. Sirius felt a tear fall down his face; it was his fault James was dead. He was the one who suggested using Peter as the secret keeper and now James was dead. Silently Sirius hugged his best mates body I the brotherly hug they always shared.  
  
Then he moved on pulling up bits of rock, finally finding Lily.  
  
"Sorry Lil's. This is my entire fault; I should have protected you myself. I should've been the secret Keeper, I'd rather die myself then have had this happen. I hope that you and James could forgive me." His one tear came out now as a waterfall of tears crying for his mistake, which he was paying dearly for. Then he heard it again. He heard the cries of a child. But they were louder, and just a few feet away from Lily's body he saw a little bit of movement.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius snapped. He moved forward and pushed a piece of wood away.  
  
"HARRY!" He picked his Godson up, who was crying and very much alive. "How... how did you survive?" His eyes curiously scanned the scene once more, and he saw a final body. One whose he didn't want to run over and hug, one he didn't feel sorry that was dead. Voldemort's.  
  
He looked back at Harry who had quietened down. Across his forehead was a small gash. One which was in the shape of a lightening bolt. It was unbelievable, but it was the only explanation Sirius could think of. This little boy had defeated the most powerful and evil to walk the earth. Yet he was only a baby?  
  
"Sirius?" Sirius turned to see the friendly, Hogwarts gamekeeper standing next to his motor bike. He had a small tear trickling down his face as he remembered Lily and James back in Hogwarts, back when James was helping her become more confident. So many years ago now. "Sirius, I'm here to take Harry." He said.  
  
"No, I'll look after Harry, I am his God father." Sirius replied protectively holding Harry to him. His best friends were gone, he didn't want to lose their son, the only one who would beable to remind him of his best friends. He promised he would look after him.  
  
But he had allot he would have to sort out before that. Most believed that he was secret keeper. He didn't care about that at the moment though, all he wanted was revenge. Revenge on the person who was SUPPOSED to be one of their best friends- He wouldn't rest until he got revenge.  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore wants Harry to go to his aunt's to live. He says it's for the best." Hagrid agreed.  
  
"You're right, take my bike, It'll be quicker and I won't be needing it any more." Sirius nodded as he handed Harry to Hagrid.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius, they were decent folk. No one deserves their fate." Sirius sniffed.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry to."  
  
And with a rev of and engine Hagrid left with Harry.  
  
Sirius failed in keeping back his tears. Shaking and narrowing his eyes menacingly, Sirius apperated.  
  
He was going to find Peter and kill him.  
  
Sirius apperated round like a mad man, looking for Peter- the scum of the earth.  
  
Finally after and hour of looking he found him, he was walking nervously down a muggle street just 2 streets away from the entrance to Diagon Alley.  
  
As soon as he saw Sirius and the murderous look across his face, he knew, he knew.  
  
Peter turned and ran. But Sirius was faster and caught up to him.  
  
"Peter, I'm going to kill you!" Sirius growled.  
  
"My master will come after you, if you do!" Peter returned.  
  
"Your master is dead, just like Lily and James."  
  
"NO!" Peter gasped. Then thinking himself out of this situation quickly added. "Lily and James, Sirius. How could you?" He repeated it louder so all the muggle s around could hear.  
  
Sirius' eyes narrowed and he growled angrily at Peter, backing him further into a corner.  
  
How dare he?  
  
Just like the anger had consumed him with Snape in his 6th year, anger took over his body. He reached for his wand about to finish Peter off. And he would've too, he pointed his wand at Peter's heart and an explosion went off.  
  
But Sirius hadn't said a curse yet?  
  
Sirius had just enough time to see a triumphant wink shot at him from Peter, as Peter turned from human into rat, the most suitable form for him.. And he disappeared into a sewer.  
  
Peter had beaten him again. He had cast a powerful dark spell causing an explosion and at least 10 Muggles around him killed.  
  
Sirius even noticed a thumb lying on the floor with Peter's cloak.  
  
He had been framed.  
  
Sirius did the only sane thing he could at that point.  
  
He laughed hysterically. He had been beaten by Peter- no one would have ever thought it, but Peter the boy in school who had never got a charm right first time, had out smarted the 3 most intelligent people in his year. And thus causing many lives lost.  
  
As Sirius continued to laugh the magical law enforcement came along, followed by the muggle one. Sirius made no effort to struggle.  
  
He let himself be taken away.  
  
He would explain himself in court.  
  
But he would never get a fair trial, never a chance.  
  
Sirius would go to Azkaban and be the first innocent prisoner. He would be left only to brood on revenge.  
  
Peter meanwhile would spend the rest of his life as a rat. He would find a nice wizarding family to take him in, then he would keep an ear out for any information or news from the wizarding world.  
  
The magical law enforcement soon got to the scene of Godric's Hollow also. There they couldn't believe their eyes. The Potters dead, as was Voldemort.  
  
The ministry had a special addition of the Daily Prophet sent to every wizard alive, even those who did not subscribe. And the news sped like wild fire.  
  
How Harry Potter had defeated he who must not be named.  
  
It would stay on the front page for weeks to come.  
  
Very soon wizards all around the world raised their glasses celebrating and praising Harry Potter, The boy who lived.  
  
The days following that fate full night for many were full of celebrations. But for two people they were depressing, lonely and mournful.  
  
They were two ex lovers, who were forced to come back together at a rough time.  
  
Remus entered the grand old church, which he had been in just twice before. It was the church which Lily and James had been married. He remembered his best mate's face when his girl walked down the aisle towards him, how they had gazed into each other's eyes as they legalised their love, and how they had shared their first kiss in holy matrimony. The second time had been when they had Christened Harry. By now the news had spread that Harry would be staying with his aunt. Not Claire, but Petunia. He would have to question Dumbledore about this later. He felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head. As he turned he knew whom they would belong to.  
  
And he was right, he turned to meet the very red very tearful eyes which belonged to Claire Potter. She had come of course to attend her Brother and sister in laws funeral. She ran into Remus' warm embrace and let her tears flow freely.  
  
"Remus, oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so glad he didn't get you! Oh my gosh I can't believe Sirius would do that to J... James." Remus hugged Claire to him closer. He wanted to comfort her to help ease her pain, but he knew all to well that it wouldn't go away for a long time yet. He vowed to himself that he would look out for her. He knew it's what James would have wanted.  
  
"I miss them already." She cried.  
  
"I know, me too." Remus led Claire to the front of the stands. The minister of magic himself was here to do the ceremony. Lily and James were probably now as famous as Dumbledore himself.  
  
In fact the pews were full of people wanting to say their goodbyes.  
  
They had Dumbledore, Alistor moody, and James' boss, sitting with Frank, Alice and baby Neville. In fact the whole of the Aurour squad, the hit witches and the magical law enforcement were there. As well as all of St Mungo's healers. The teachers who taught Lily, James and Peter in Hogwarts. All the mothers and fathers who had attend the clinic with Lily and Harry.  
  
And that was just inside the church. Out side the church was the rest of the wizarding community. Reporters from every magical newspaper had appeared. This was like the event of the century. Voldemort had terrorised them all for eleven solid years and now he was gone, they wanted to commend the people who fought for them and they wanted to send them off in style.  
  
The only person who was missing, was their son.  
  
Harry Potter had not even been taken to his parent's funeral.  
  
Remus took hold of Claire's hand tightly as the minister stood up at the altar. The one where Lily and James had said their vows, the one which their dead bodies now laid at.  
  
The minister took a long sorrowful look at the 3 coffins before he turned round. And finally he began.  
  
"It's a sad day in which we lose these 3 outstanding members of our society." The minister began. "Young Peter Pettigrew was a fine young man. Photographer for the Quibbler magazine. He died a noble death trying to bring justice." Peter's mother sobbed next to Remus, so he put an arm around her to comfort her. They both knew that Peters coffin was empty, all she had received from the tragedy was Peter's thumb. That was all which was left of him. In the distance Remus heard a squeak. He turned. It was funny, Bill Weasley held a rat. It seemed although the rat was almost saying goodbye to his fellow.  
  
"Peter's fight was brave. We all wish him well in the after life.  
  
"Now Lily Potter was a loving mother and wife. Whilst at school she proved she could bring a grown wizard to his knees, she proved the night she died that she could bring a most powerful wizard to his knee's. And with him a whole group of evil was destroyed. She was a fully trained medi witch, proving she had what it took to receive a very prestigious qualification and a very high sought after job at St Mungo's. She was extremely intelligent and will always be remembered through out time.  
  
"Finally there was James Potter. Probably the most well known person before. He had been in our newspapers since the day he was born. Son to the well known Robert Potter. International Quidditch star. It wasn't until James brought it to light that his father was an unworthy character at his mother's funeral that we knew the real Robert Potter. James was a gem to us all. He was the complete opposite of his father, never wanting to be famous, but always achieving the glory any how when he helped fight bravely bringing many of You know who's supporters to their knee's. He went on to follow his heart and Marry Lily and have little Harry.  
  
"These three people stood out in a crowd, and now they will forever more stand out in everyone's hearts. For their services to our world, I cannot bring them back to life, I can however award them each with an order of Merlin first class, to show that we recognise what they did for us and will always be remembered with raised glasses!" The crowd gathered gave their minister a warm round of applause. "And now Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The minister placed a medal in each coffin then departed the altar for his own seat.  
  
Dumbledore stood at the altar, he took a long sad glance around the church, taking in all the sad faces of the trio behind him's friends and family. It was a sad injustice, nobody could deny this.  
  
"Theres not much anyone can say to make each of us feel better. We have lost three people who were very active in our wizarding world. They were young, fit and healthy. Their minds were fresh and they lead each other through their steps of life. It is not uncommon knowledge that these three people who lie behind me were great friends.  
  
Peter had been James' friend from the beginning of school. They were there for each other. If either were threatened by anything the other would help stand up for them. When Lily entered the picture Peter welcomed her and gave them his blessing.  
  
Lily and James of course were married. They shared a love for one another which many of us in here, including myself have never experienced. They both had lives full of excitement and they thrived on how they woke up to each other each day. They would be a miss without the other and an eternity spent with the other would never have been long enough for them.  
  
"No one will ever know what happened on the night of Halloween. What we do know is out of the four people involved, only Harry Potter survived. Harry was Lily and James' one-year-old son. Lord Voldemort." The church as a whole seemed to gasp at the forwardness of Dumbledore in mentioning his name. "Lord Voldemort seemed to be defeated that night, whether or not he disappeared, we are yet to know. But what we do know is something about Harry Potter stumped him that night. How could he kill Lily and James Potter- two very powerful wizards. Yet all he left a young child with is a small lightning shaped scar. My best guess is that the love which Lily and jams shared- the way they treated Harry with such care and compassion, it's more then Voldemort could ever imagine. Lily Potter died protecting her son and James protecting her. I want to leave you reminding you of the example which has been set. If you love each other and help each other as the Potters have demonstrated then great things can be achieved. We need to stand together- even now that evil seems to have been defeated and united we can go far."  
  
The churchgoers clapped and Dumbledore stepped down. The funeral proceeded, a few prayers were said then the coffins were carried outside on the shoulders of the men in the hall. So many stepped up for the challenge.  
  
They went in procession, as they did so all the people who had been gathered outside the church began clapping. They were paying their respect and they're thanks to the people who lie in those coffins. There was one name who was on everybody's lips- Harry Potter.  
  
When they went outside the coffins were lowered into the ground and the closest friends and family dropped a handful of dirt over them before they were completely covered.  
  
An hour later only Remus and Claire remained...  
  
Claire sat in-between her brother and sister inlaws's graves. She just talked to them as if they were there. All Remus could do was watch helplessly. He had never felt so lost or alone before. The only one of his friends he had left was his ex-lover and they hadn't spoken since their break up. It was time to make up for lost time. He walked up to Claire and sat beside her. She immediately stopped her conversation with Lily and James, turning to face him.  
  
"You know I really am sorry about what happened between us." He started sincerely, barely above a whisper.  
  
"I know." Claire replied at the same volume.  
  
"You know what I think?" Remus started. "I think it's time to move on. I think that recent events show us that life is to short, and if we can't be friends after what we shared, then who can? I think we should look out for each other- it's what James would have wanted." Claire smiled at him lightly.  
  
"Yeah, that is what he would have wanted. You're right. If I can't trust you then who can I trust." She scribbled on a piece of paper which she found in her bag and handed it to him. "This is my new address. I wasn't going to tell you it... but well I realise now that I was being a bit childish. You have to understand that I loved you and you broke my heart."  
  
"And you have to understand that you weren't the only one who was hurt. I just can't live with out you, even if I can't live literally with you." Claire smiled sadly at him, just as Dumbledore appeared. "Miss Potter, may I talk to you in private please." He asked.  
  
"Certainly." She replied getting to her feet. "Bye Lily, James, Peter." She whispered. Then added; "Remus, don't be a stranger." He nodded and she and Dumbledore disapperated leaving Remus alone to mourn.  
  
He looked over the three gravestones.  
  
"And just think this was all Sirius' doing. I can't believe that one day all my friends were there and now 3 are dead and one imprisoned for life. I'm so so sorry I couldn't help you." He sobbed salty tear which had been burning in his eyes finally falling. And rain started gently falling as if the heavens were crying too like the grown man beneath them.  
  
Remus managed to compose himself for a minute, then spilt out;  
  
"Guys, I know it's unforgivable what Sirius did, and I for one will never beable to forgive him. But somewhere in my heart wants to not believe, it wants to think that somehow Sirius isn't the traitor. I know it's impossible... but... but he's one of us- a marauder. I feel so bad for thinking this way, as though I'm betraying you guys but I... you... I- He must have been for real at some point, I think that perhaps the deaths of his father and wife at once, I think that must have been some sort of turning point. I... I'm sorry." Remus began to cry again feeling so guilty, so utterly guilty. The strange thing was the rain almost immediately stopped and the sunshine shone over the graves. It was as though it was a sign.  
  
Dumbledore had taken Claire back inside the church, he needed to talk to her.  
  
"Sir no disrespect but why did you send Harry to live with those Muggles? I mean Lily didn't even talk to her sister. I would have given him a much better home." Ahh it seemed she had hit the nail right on the head.  
  
"Miss Potter, I understand your concern for your nephew. But I have many reasons, most I can explain but one main one which I can't- for Harry's sake."  
  
"Go on." She invited him, clearly analysing his expression.  
  
"First of all think of the practicality. Mrs Dursley is married and has a son of her own who is the same age. She is not short of money nor free time. It seems her husband is the breadwinner and she is a housewife. You however, lack a partner and have a full time job. No doubt you would look after Harry and love him as much as you loved your brother. But is it really practical?"  
  
"What about Remus?" She asked in desperation. "He has very rarely got a job. I love him with all my heart and we only split up because we couldn't have children together. It's almost perfect that we can adopt Harry."  
  
"Claire, although I know Remus would never harm Harry, there will always be the full moon to deal with. Also I would prefer that Harry grow up with Muggles, He is not yet ready to deal with his ever-growing fame. It seems that since this tragedy everyone thinks he is their saviour- the progedy child. It would be unhealthy for him to grow up knowing of this fan basis, it could go to his head."  
  
"I suppose." Claire reproachfully agreed.  
  
"He is safest with the Dursleys it is for the best. There is one more thing I would like to ask of you."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"That you don't make yourself known to Harry until his seventeenth year. I would like for that year, you to join my teaching staff as the defence against the dark arts teacher, and then we will explain to him of his long lost auntie."  
  
"Wh...?"  
  
"I will explain to you nearer the time. For now I just need your word." Claire thought then nodded.  
  
"You have it." She replied. Dumbledore had never done her wrong before.  
  
Little did she know it was more for her own good then Harry's.  
  
Claire left the church again, She looked over towards the graveyard, and it seemed Remus had gone. But where he had been standing someone else stood. To Claire's Suprise it was none other than Nacissa Potter, now Malfoy. Her sister. She wasn't crying just looking at her brother's tombstone. For once the look of distaste did not curse her features. Instead one of pity did.  
  
Claire recognised Snuffles the house elf beside her laying one red rose down before James. She could see the elf was crying and tied to its back was another elf. A baby.  
  
"Nacissa!" Claire bellowed wanting to rekindle their friendship. She had finally found her sister to have a heart.  
  
As Nacissa turned and saw who had called her, she instantly dissapereated apparently ashamed.  
  
Snuffles smiled apologetically then followed. Claire sighed, for a moment she thought it was too good to be true- Obviously it was!  
  
The days which follow are the ones which end MY story.  
  
Yes it was tragic that we died. But we did it to help not only ourselves but we died for a cause. I died protecting my family- the woman I loved and she died protecting our son. It was our bravery, the fact we didn't give in to the easier option and most of all we stood up for what we believed in.  
  
But what happened next was what really kicks you in the balls.  
  
It wasn't us dying.  
  
It wasn't how our son was sent to live with people who would abuse him- that was for his own protection.  
  
It wasn't how a trusted friend had betrayed us.  
  
Nor my best friend being wrongly accused of our murders. No it was none of that.  
  
It was how, when everyone had celebrated Voldemorts down fall, two of the greatest people I know were attacked.  
  
They weren't even fortunate enough to join Lily and myself up above. No they were tracked down by a few death eaters who had escaped the system. They tracked down two people who they had known was in the order some how and they tortured them for information of Voldemorts where abouts. They couldn't believe their master was dead.  
  
They were the same people who had set Hayley up in school to turn dark, the same people who turned peter dark, they were the same people who split lily and myself up.  
  
And they tortured Frank and Alice to insanity.  
  
Poor little Neville was not parentless like Harry. No he just had parents who didn't recognise him, they wouldn't not for the rest of his life. It was sickening how this could be let to happen.  
  
The lifetime imprisonment they received as punishment was nowhere near as bad a punishment as any of the Longbottoms would receive for being good and never putting a foot out of line.  
  
But that's it...  
  
Yes that was it.  
  
And as for the famous Marauders;  
  
Sirius banged up in a cell in Azkaban. Found guilty for a crime, which he did not commit. Betrayed by one of his best friends, distrusted by another, and the final one, the only one who could tell the truth- dead. Dead due to his and Sirius' foolish mistake. All he had now was revenge to dwell on.  
  
Peter, after betraying his only friends, his master gone. All he could do now was hide. Destined to spend the next 11 years as a rat. Nobody would find him there. Only two living people knew what he was. One believed him dead and the other was safely locked away.  
  
Remus, to spend the rest of his life shunned because of what could not be helped. And never having a long-term girlfriend or stable job because of it.  
  
And finally, James, together with his wife, lily. Dead. Killed by the most evil sorcerer of all times. Leaving Harry to the Dursleys to be brought up like a slave or an animal.  
  
All that can be said is the Marauders will meet again. The innocent will be freed and the guilty will suffer. In some sort or spirit, the wrongs will be righted. The split of the Marauders, the deaths of the lovers, the suffering of a young child. All of these were caused by one evil being and those willing to follow. All of these will also be the downfall to this evil. It may seem to have ended, but there will be more dark times to come, the scales are yet to be balanced. Only with love, kindness and pureness of heart will good succeed, for these are the strongest magic we posses.  
  
I would like to thank every body who has read my ficcy and reviewed it has really been a pleasure.  
  
Pls read any of my other ficcys!  
  
Thank you again!  
  
Luv ya  
  
Jessie xxx 


	45. The face I knew Chapter 1 16 years later

Hey everyone again.

A few months ago This story "The Strongest Magic I posses", finished. Some of you may have gone on to read the sequel, which involves James' sister Claire Potter meeting up with Harry in his 7th year. Well this is it. I hope some people atill have me on autour alert and are able to read this. If you have already then don't worry.

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

**The face I knew so well  
  
Chapter one- 16 years later  
**  
It was almost 16 years exactly that Lily and James Potter had died and thus ended the prequel of yet another good Vs evil battle. But just as prophesised it was not yet over. I believe someone whom was close to my own heart had said:  
  
The marauders will meet again. The innocent will be freed and the guilty will suffer. In some sort or spirit the wrongs will be righted."  
  
Well so far the marauders have been reunited- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs met one summers evening at the shrieking shack. It was the beginning of what would soon become the second war.  
  
The innocent had been freed. Sirius Black escaped Azkaban- Yes. But his greater freedom was when he departed from the land of the living and was reunited with his father and best friends.  
  
The wrongs to be righted- well that's not my story to tell. I'll leave that to my nephew one day.  
  
But this, this my story. It is one of the loneliness and despair, which cursed my life since my brother's demise. And then how my life was brought back to me in one day.  
  
For I am Claire Potter  
  
For years I buried myself in my work and built on my business. As a hairdresser I strived from one venture to another. The small salon I started with grew bigger, then when there was no more room to grow I made another salon in Hogsmeade. I had doubled my business. That seems so long ago. Now I have salons in London, Paris Rome and my newest one is in New York State. "Claire's fancy cuts" was a real success. The magical community was obviously crying out for someone to help them become more stylish. But the more successful I became and the more money I earned- the more lonely I felt. I was falling down in a bottomless pit. From time to time I would go on dates, or hang out with the people I worked with (I was still based at Diagon Alley) but no one could ever satisfy me. I would feel like asking them "Do you like me because I'm your boss and I am worth more then the minister for magic or am I really your friend?"  
  
Maybe I was just being picky, I had been spoilt with the friends I had once upon a time and now I expected everyone to be that great. Don't get me wrong, Remus would occasionally owl me; see how I was doing. I never really could complain, which was why I felt so low. I was lonely but I had everything anybody could ever hope for. I was pretty, rich and could get almost any guy I ever wanted. But when I looked at myself I felt nothing better then my father, Stinking rich and paying people to be my friends.  
  
On my 44th birthday, it was just me in my mansion and a now empty bottle of fire whisky. I seriously had my wand out and pointing at my forehead. I felt lower than dirt. I wanted to end it  
  
I wanted to end it. And I could've at that point. But somehow something stopped me. Something knew what I was prepared to do. At that exact point an owl through the window.  
  
I was startled at first and instantly sobered; opening the letter attached to the creature's leg. This is what the parchment read;  
  
Dear Miss Potter,  
  
I am owling you to remind you of your agreement to fill the position of Defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. I will expect you on the 31st of July.  
  
I will need to discuss with you what I will expect you to teach.  
  
Until then, I hope you are well and are enjoying your birthday.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Professor A. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
I looked at it thinking hard. I remembered that agreement. It had been a small ounce of hope in a pit of sadness for a long time. But after 16 year I had been asking myself "Was it just something which I had made up in hopes of a better life?"  
  
But it was true.  
  
Suddenly I had something to look forward to. I was going to be reunited with my nephew.  
  
It was a month before I was needed at the school. I instantly went out and bought some supplies. A set of quills and the finest red marking ink I could find. I bought many expensive robes, which would be smart enough for teaching. I also went into Flourish and Blots and bought a Library of Defence against the dark arts books. It had always been one of my favourite subjects anyhow (You get good at it after a childhood of defending yourself against your father). Even if my main object would be to meet Harry, I was taking my job very seriously. These children would all pass their exams at the end of the year.


	46. Chapter 2 meeting Dumbledore

_Hey all!_

_Sorry i haven't updated in a week I had a minor infraction and was um... banned!_

_lol!_

_Thanks for all your support!_

_I'm gona post 2 posts tonight then I will not be on for about 2 weeks as i will be away (i'm going to florida! And when you're english that is a big deal!!!!)_

_any way pls reveiw both chappies!_

_Luv ya_

_jessie xxx_

****

* * *

Chapter Two- Meeting Dumbledore  
  
On July 31st I said my usual prayer, today it was a special one. Not only was it the start of my new Job, but I had to wish my nephew a happy birthday via it. I did this every year, praying that little Harry was being treated well by the Muggles.  
  
Then when it was time I apperated to Hogsmeade station, where a carriage awaited my belongings and myself. Dumbledore stood at the entrance to the castle and greeted me as I stepped out.  
  
"Miss Potter, leave your belongings the house elves will collect them. Please follow Me."  
  
"You may call me Claire, Professor."  
  
"Thank you and you in turn may call me Albus. Now I realise you are no stranger to the halls of Hogwarts, but alas it has been a few years." And he proceeded to show me round. None of the rooms or teachers seemed to have changed much; maybe they were a little smaller and slightly less daunting, but from what I remembered they were no different. It had been almost 30 years ago, which I last set, foot here.  
  
Finally we reached my classroom, office and sleeping quarters. "This is where you will be the majority of the time. Dinner will be in the hall at 7pm, lunch at 12 and breakfast at 7 am. I will leave you to settle in ad aquatint yourself with your surroundings. On the 31st of August we will be having our annual staff feast, where we have a meal before the children join us. Other then that I would like to talk to you about the rest of the year and of course Harry, tomorrow please come to my office at 10.30. The password is "Sugar quills". I hope your first night suits you well."  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
So here I was. My classroom was big. The desks all were facing the front. I soon changed that. The only teaching I ever done was to train my staff world wide, how I wanted them to cut hair, how to do a make over and so on. I found that most people learn better when they have a hands on experience- if they're in an atmosphere where they can relax and join in freely. I waved my wand and the desks moved and neatly placed themselves in a circle facing the centre. My desk was included. It was the one, which was facing away from the board. I would teach my lessons in the centre. The next thing I did was stick, a few magical posters on the wall of different magical creatures, dark and dangerous.  
  
The next place I ventured was my office. It was quite small, with a desk at one end and a bookshelf standing to the side, it held many books, which even I didn't have. I pointed my wand at the wall and instantly the walls changed from the dull grey colour to a light pink. I charmed a piece of blank parchment into a vase containing pink and yellow tulips. I hung a portrait of James and myself- my father had gotten it done for show, as well as many others. But once he died James and I burned the rest. They were not worth keeping. I set pictures of my family and friends around my desk. I had quite a collection. There was one of Lily and James on their wedding day. One of them surrounded by their bridesmaids and grooms men. One of Lily James and Harry. There was one of Sirius and Andi. And one of Remus and I. Peter had been cut from them all. Finally I took out 3 things. I had one picture of James and one of Sirius, the ones, which I took, as when they got stuck in Harry's toy car. The one he had got for his first birthday. I smiled to myself at the memory. And then there was the Christmas card which Lily had sent me 2 years before her death. It had on the front "Have a marauding Christmas" Then there was a picture of two grown men asleep in bed cuddling. It was James and Sirius. How Lily had gotten that picture I didn't want to know.  
  
Once that was finished I went up to my bedroom. In it was a king sized four poster bed, a bedside cabinet, another desk complete with a candle for light and a fireplace. It was quite cosy. There was also a bathroom to the side. I decided to charm this room violet and hung the same pictures (Which I had duplicated and enlarged) up on the walls. I was home.  
  
At seven I made my way down to the great hall for dinner. I met all the staff and for the first time, introduced to them all on first name terms. The loveliest surprisingly was Minerva Mcgonagall. She wasn't strict with me anymore and I actually found the elder lady quite approachable, which was more then what I can say about her in my school days. Even though I was worried I wouldn't fit in with the other teachers, because they had all known each other for years, they made me feel welcome. I went to bed that night, the first in many, feeling refreshed and maybe not alone in life.  
  
The next morning at precisely 10.30 am I entered Albus Dumbledore's office. He was already sat waiting for me.  
  
"Claire." He greeted.  
  
"Albus." I returned.  
  
"I want to tell you the reason you are here at Hogwarts. The main reason is for your protection. When you were born into this world only a few knew you were one of the last remaining heirs of Gryffindor. The same went for your brother. You and James brought each other up, the way your parents failed to. You guided one another and morally turned out much better people then your parents. However James had always been in the public eye a lot more then you ever were. His accomplishments, though no more worthy, were always greater acknowledged. Therefore to Lord Voldemort he always proved a greater threat. He also married Ravenclaw's heir and reproduced both heirs son. Knowing this Voldemort focussed solely on James, Lily and Harry. Even now he is still after Harry. Harry has become a very strong and powerful young man. I want you here because very soon He will have to venture into the world on his own. He will no longer have the protection of his aunt or the halls of Hogwarts. He is going to need your guidance, love and attention. Voldemort will see straight away the effect you will have on him and he will come after the both of you. So if I were to assign you as a professor here, we would get a head start. You guided James extremely well. He turned into a great man. And he in return guided Lily. Finally you scored one of the highest Outstanding marks in your NEWT's defence against the dark arts exam, which I have ever seen. I want my children to be taught by you." I looked at Albus speechless; it was a lot for me to take in.  
  
"Come again. Why would you know who find [I]me[/I] a threat?"  
  
"Claire with your guidance, as well as James' intelligence and Lily's power, Harry will be extremely strong. The love of his parents which he already posses' has brought him this far; he needs to develop these. The way he is and how he handles things- he is just like James. Claire you taught James, he respected you and would never have made it past childhood and his father with out you. James also lives strongly inside you. What I'm saying is, Harry needs you." I looked up and met professor Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Ok Albus I'm in. What will I need to do?"  
  
"With Harry?" He smiled at me. "I believe you know. With you classes, I have set you out a plan for each year, which you may use as guidance..." He continued to explain each year and how the lessons should go. But he also made it clear that although I couldn't completely disregard the structure, I would have the freedom to do as I pleased. We spent the next 40 minutes discussing my rights and responsibilities. And finally as I was about to leave Albus added;  
  
"Ow Claire, you'll be happy to know that Harry has received the position of head boy." I smiled widely.  
  
"That's my boy. Thank you professor." And I left eagerly to my room to plan a term of lessons.  
  
The days of the summer holiday moved swiftly. I was already happier then I had been in years. It also seemed that now I was being reminded of my brother I was more determined to keep in touch with Remus. It felt odd knowing that I was sleeping in the same bed, which he must have just a few years ago when he taught here.  
  
Finally we reached the teachers feast. Celebrating our last day of freedom. I had to laugh, that night I received a multitude of glares from Severus Snape. It seemed that the thought of two Potter once more under the same roof was unbearable. Also Minerva had quite a bit of mead. She was extremely happy. Professor sprout explained to me how she enjoyed letting her hair down once a year. Also the feeling she would wake up with in the morning would make her more stern and seem scarier to the first years. It would instantly gain her respect.


	47. Chapter 3 the face I knew so well

Numero dos!

hope it's all you expect and more (although I doubt it)

Don't miss me too much :D

* * *

**Chapter 3- the face I knew so well**  
  
the next day the castle was in chaos, rushing around making sure everything was ready for the student's arrivals. I changed into my most formal robes, a deep ebony colour with tiny silver stars floating over them. I brushed my jet-black hair down over my shoulders. Fortunately being a girl my hair was longer and had some weight in it, which stopped it from sticking up in all directions. Finally I slipped my reading glasses over my hazel eyes. I didn't need them for everyday life, just reading and long distances. Cutting hair with out them wasn't a problem, but now I would have to be marking parchment I would need them more. I wanted to be able to see harry today.  
  
I entered the great hall to see the first pupils settling noisily in their seats. A boy entered with bright red hair. He seemed vaguely familiar, and he was arguing it seemed with a girl who had bushy brown hair. They reminded me of Sirius and Andi when they were younger. Then a girl with matching red hair to the boy entered looking at them and shaking her head. Suddenly she turned round in the doorway looking behind her. Her smile was devilish and reminded me of Lily when she teased my brother. The red haired girl grabbed hold of someone's hand and pulled him in the door.  
  
Hell, I would have sworn it was James if no one had told me of his and Harry's close resemblance. They looked so alike, only seeing was believing.  
  
As Harry and the girl realised that they were still holding hands, even now they had reached Gryffindor table. They sharply let go and both blushed crimson, looking away from each other's eyes.  
  
I realised that I had been staring allot (Which was quite understandable) when I met the girl with the bushy hair's eyes. I smiled at her warmly and she returned it. Then she turned back to her friends and said something to them. The boy with red hair said something with a grin. Harry immediately burst out laughing and the bushy haired girl scowled at him. The other girl just covered her mouth to conceal a grin.  
  
I turned back to the door where Minerva entered carrying the three-legged stool and the old sorting hat. I smiled at the terrified looks on the new first years faces. It was good to hear the sorting hat's song once more. And once that was over Albus stood up smiling. "Welcome back to Hogwarts." He started. "It's good to see all your familiar faces once more and it's just as good to see all these new faces of those of you who will be starting you magical education. I'm sure this year is going to be just as... interesting as our previous years. May I introduce to you your new head students, Miss Hermione Granger," The bushy haired girl stood up smirking. "And Mr Harry Potter. "Harry followed suit. And everyone including myself applauded. "We also have one new member of staff this year." He paused and turned to me smiling encouragingly. "Professor Potter will be filling the position of Defence against the dark arts teacher." I stood up and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff began clapping. Hagrid's booming hands being heard over the rest. The students however all stared at me. I had always looked remarkably like James and Harry was no different. I chanced a glance at him and he was just looking at me in awe. Slowly whispers began to fill the hall, I retook my seat and Dumbledore carried on. "I hope you make her feel welcome. Now, I say on with the feast." The food appeared but I didn't feel like eating anymore, I was nervous, tomorrow was my big debut and to top it off I knew I would be teaching Harry.  
  
It went swiftly. The next morning, first I had a group of first years. I explained to them what I would be teaching them to do- some simple curses and how to block them.  
  
Then in my next class I had a group of 4th years. They seemed to be suprised by the room change, but settled in once I gave a brief explanation of how my course would go.  
  
Finally the last class of the day was the NEWT level defence against the dark arts students. The red haired boy, who I found out, was Ronald Weasly, the head girl Hermione Granger and Harry all entered. Harry seemed to be watching the other two bicker and ended up seperating them by sitting in between them. He sat on the desk opposite mine. This class was small and only had a total of 10 students in.  
  
"Good afternoon. I am Professor Potter. I'd like to start by talking you through what I expect of you and how the course of the year will go. Now like most teachers I expect you in here on time and homework in when assigned. Other then that you will get on nicely and work well, then I will treat you well. As you can see I have set the desks in a circle, that is because I believe you will work better experiencing things first hand and writing it up for homework. This year will be tough, you will have a big work load. Any questions? Miss Granger?"  
  
"Professor, if we finish the assignments early will you give us extra?"  
  
"If you want, then of course. But I suggest you don't overtax yourself as you will be receiving a lot this year." Weasley nudged Harry and they smirked at each other.  
  
"Miss Parkinson?" I continued.  
  
"Professor..." She said in a tone of voice telling me she wasn't too keen on me. Almost as though she was looking down on me. "Don't you work at 'Claire's fancy cut's' In Diagon alley?"  
  
"May I ask what significance that has in my lesson?" I asked stonily. A blonde haired boy who was sitting next to the last girl raised his hand slightly smirking. "Yes Mr Malfoy?" I asked my other nephew.  
  
"What does a hairdresser know about defence against the dark arts?" He drawled, a malicious spark lighting up in his eyes. He reminded me a hell of a lot of my father. "Actually, I own the shop as well as seven more of them at different places around the world. I am teaching you to defend yourselves against the dark arts for specific reasons, one of them being that it is a very strong power in my family line. Which I expect you would know, had your parents decided it was necessary to tell you." My eyes looked at both nephews after the other. Both looked confused, both had their friends looking at me. "However I do not believe this is a relevant subject at the moment. I would wish to teach. So Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson if you want to discuss my appointment then please take it up with the headmaster. He has his reasons for employing me. Otherwise it will be detention." I stood up for myself, Malfoy may have been a lot younger then myself but her reminded me dearly of my father and brought me back down to my childhood days, the ones which James used to protect me. The only problem was- he wasn't here. "So now we are quite finished shall we continue with the lesson? Good. Now, the world we are currently living in is full of dark magic. Today I'm going to start you on a nice and easy blocking spell. It is powerful enough, if used well, to block most spells. The only spells it can't block are the unforgivables..." I carried on teaching from the centre of my classroom. I felt comfortable, almost at home there. Once my explanation was over I gave them an example. Then I had them each come up and practice against me. I felt the lesson progressed well.  
  
And as Harry left, I heard him say; "Wow, this year they have given us someone who can actually teach! Much better then the last 2." My heart soared. They thought I was a good teacher.  
  
I continued teaching on a high after that. I honestly felt so uplifted- more so then I ever had in my entire life. When I taught I wasn't just teaching a subject, in my mind I was preparing these children to defend themselves from the dangers which awaited them outside of Hogwarts safe walls. And in every lesson I made sure I taught James' lesson. I always emphasised, how if we loved and trusted each other we would succeed.  
  
Of course idiots like my nephew- Draco Malfoy, would not listen. But as long as I got through to some. The ones who could change everything. It's funny how I could have two nephews in the same class both completely opposite, both able to change the world significantly in their own ways.  
  
One day a childish 5th yeah asked me the question which I had been dreading, yet I knew it was to come.  
  
"Professor, are you related to Harry Potter?"  
  
"That is not relevant to this subject." I replied coolly. I knew the answer would be obvious- how I dodged the question and shared so many looks with Harry. But nothing more had been said about it.  
  
In my classes, Harry was the top student. He seemed to share my knack for the subject. I heard about the defence against the dark arts class he had taught in his fifth yeah. It was miraculous. I knew I should confirm my identity with him soon, no doubt he must be suspicious, but everytime I tried I chickened out.  
  
One day after class I called him over. I was in quite high spirits, as I was looking foreword to the Halloween feast later that night.  
  
"Mr Potter, it seems you have a talent for this subject. I think if you feel up to it, that I would like to take you through a higher course of defence against the dark arts. Much of it would be the sort of methods taught in the first level of Aurour training." Harry looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I do want to become an Aurour." He started. I was encouraged by his enthusiasm.  
  
"I thought you might have." I smiled at him knowingly. He was so much like James. "That would be a yes then?" I asked, with out really needing to. He smiled and nodded. "Ok shall we say 7.30 this room on Tuesday?"  
  
"Sounds great." Harry gave me a piercing gaze smiling all the while. I think he was searching for something, I didn't have my glasses on yet I knew I still appeared so familiar to him. His smile brightened, and although I had only known Harry as a baby, I knew that smile. It was James' smile- the one from the face I knew so well. 


	48. Chapter 4 the truth of Professor Potter

**Chapter 4- The truth of professor Potter**  
  
The Halloween feast went splendidly. I charmed one of Hagrid's famous giant pumpkins to chase me, as entertainment. As it did I flung hexes at it. I did all sorts of things to it. I turned it green, set it alight, made it bouncy- all things which James and I used to do to each other when we had our mini prank wars. The students seemed entertained anyhow. I know I was.  
  
After that we enjoyed the feast. The food was wondrous, the type you could only find at Hogwarts. I discreetly watched my nephew. He was laughing with Ron Weasly. By now I realised they were best friends. Minerva told me how they were always there for each other as well as Hermione Granger (Who at this point was looking a little disgruntled.) Ron's red haired sister- Ginny, came over to sit with them as well a blonde haired girl- Abigail, who whom was a year younger like Ginny. Shortly Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas joined the conversation. Just seeing little round faced Neville looking so much like his mother, it reminded me of the Longbottoms and their fate. I am often called to the Hospital; St Mungo's to do the patients of the magical maladies ward's hair. They are there on a long-term basis. I see Frank and Alice, mere shells of what they used to be. Kind hearted and generous souls.  
  
"Makes you remember your days at Hogwarts doesn't it... Seeing them I mean." I looked behind me to see the Ravenclaw ghost floating smiling at me.  
  
"An... Andi? Andromeda Black?"  
  
"First off, it was ANDI, but now I am the grey lady. Ravenclaw house's ghost. I came here after I died." I opened my mouth to talk, but she continued knowing what my questions would be. "I came here because I wanted children and never got to have them. Here I have thousands of them to look after. And yes. Sirius did know I was here. I told him just before it all started. And... And I spoke to him, Harry's fourth year. Just before he moved on. Anyway, Don't they remind you of our younger years? Sirius and I fighting, Lily and James all shy of each other."  
  
"Do you think Harry like's the red head?" I asked amused.  
  
"Ow yes, look at the way he keeps glancing sideways at her. I've been here too many years not to know when a romance is blossoming." I smiled at her.  
  
"Yes like father like son." we laughed. Then Andi suddenly got serious.  
  
"Look." She pointed at Harry and Ginny talking closely then quickly moving apart when they realised their proximity. "There even like you and Remus, In denial." My mouth flew open at her. That happened after she had died.  
  
"Yes I know about you. I still think you would make a lovely couple. You've never been happier with anyone else."  
  
"How do you know all this?" I asked.  
  
"Well I never let my presence known but I do occasionally check up on you guys. Remus still has a picture of you on his bedside table- did you know that?"  
  
"He does?" I asked. She just smiled at me, a glint in her ghostly eyes, like there used to be when we were younger.  
  
"I'd best be off." She said and floated back towards the Gryffindor table. I looked back towards Harry, He was my world. Yet he didn't know it.  
  
That Night I also received an owl. Surprisingly it was from Remus. Yet tonight it wasn't just one checking up on me. Tonight it was different. It read;  
  
Dear Claire,  
I wish I were there at Hogwarts with you. I would love to witness your reunion with Harry. He is a great boy, James and Lily would be proud.  
  
This is incredibly hard for me to write. I have several screwed up pieces of parchment already. But I just can't hold it in any longer. I just wish I were gazing in your eyes. I know it's unfair of me to say, but I've been holding it in so long now. I just can't help it. I regret our break up, I haven't been happy since. I miss you so much Claire. Your warm touch, your passion for life, your dazzling smile. I will stop now and send this to you before I bottle out.  
Yours undeniably, Remus. J. Lupin.  
  
I looked at it, tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. He still felt that way after all this time. It seemed inevitable that we were two people brought together by our friends and would not be happy unless in that scenario again. How I longed for him. But my mind told me no.  
  
Whenever I went on dates, I had always felt uncomfortable and almost guilty- I believed myself when I told myself that everyone was out to get me for my money or something alike. But buried deep into my heart, I knew that I felt guilty because I was still emotionally attached to Remus. I felt unfaithful. And although we had parted company, I still loved him.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to reply to that owl- I didn't know how. The tatty piece of parchment stayed folded up on my desk, waiting to be read over and over.  
  
The following Tuesday I eagerly waited at my desk. Tonight Harry would be all mine to teach and to tell the truth.  
  
He entered the room and my breath froze in my chest.  
  
"Good evening Mr Potter." I said.  
  
"Professor Potter." He replied with a smile, noting the irony, which was sounded.  
  
"We... well tonight I am going to... to show you, how it is best to block some of the stron...gest curses a death eater is likely to u...use against you." I started nervously.  
  
"Professor, do I make you nervous?" Harry asked me. "Don't be this is no different to any other class." Well it was now or never.  
  
I chose never.  
  
"I will explain something to you in a bit." I procrastinated. "At the moment it is more important that we learn how to do this. Now I understand that we learnt a simple blocking charm the other week, and Professor Moony taught you about the unforgivables, Professor Lupin (That was hard to say) taught you about dark creatures and the patronus. Now Professor Umbridge, professor Lockhart and Professor stoaker weren't the best assigned to teach, but we can get past those years. The headmaster informed me of how advanced you are, and how you are, well lets say targeted by the dark lord more then others. What I want to do, is not so much teach you more- because well lets face it, you were teaching fellow students a couple of years ago." Harry's face was changed from one of sympathy towards me, to one of utter unbelief that the headmaster told me all this. "What I want to do is to help you advance your powers, so you can use them to the max. We want you to the most powerful we can get you if you even stand a chance of beating the dark lord."  
  
"His name is Voldemort." Harry spat. "And what makes you think you can achieve this of me, as I am so incapable of doing it myself?" I was taken aback, obviously my little speech had come out undesirably.  
  
"Harry don't get me wrong, we think you're very capable. I was chosen because I was the one who knew your father better then anyone in the entire world. Even better then both Sirius and Lily."  
  
"You mean you..." He was concentrating very hard.  
  
"Harry please will you go into my office and get the book off my desk?" I asked him.  
  
He obliged, if just to get a little extra time to think.  
  
I followed as he slipped through the door.  
  
I found him standing as still as a statue staring at the big picture of James and myself on the wall. I could see him taking in our appearances, our matching hair, eyes and our identical grins.  
  
_"Harry, James is my brother." I choked out letting just one tear fall._


	49. Chapter 5 another potters view

I'm not sure if any bodies reading this, but if you are, I'm sorry for the delay!

Please read and reveiw

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Chapter 5- another potters view**  
  
When I received my Hogwarts letter this year I felt a mixture of emotions. First of all I was ecstatic to find I had been made head boy- just like my father had once been.  
  
Then I was sad to only have one year left.  
  
I was happy to leave the Dursleys again,  
  
but I was unsure as to what would happen once I would be leaving school.  
  
And as usual the count down began slowly and steadily towards September the first.  
  
Mid- August I found myself back at the order headquarters. Even though Sirius was gone and it rightfully belonged to me, we were still using it as the headquarters. Ron and Hermione joined me as did Ginny and most of the Weasly's. I found myself sitting alone with Buckbeak in Sirius' bedroom allot of the time just feeding him and moping about thinking about my so- called life. Alone, just how it deemed I was supposed to be. Every parental figure I had was destined to doom.  
  
One day Ginny came in. It looked as though it was against her better judgement, but she did and she talked to me. It was most definitely what I needed. She was freeing me from my solitude. Ron and Hermione were to busy just arguing these days.  
  
It was funny as Ginny cheered me up I felt a sensation in the pit of my stomach which only Cho had created before.  
  
But this was Ginny, Ron's baby sister.  
  
I remembered how it had turned out with Cho, how bad I was at handling girls. If something happened like that with Ginny, it wouldn't be just her that I lost.  
  
It would be Ron and his whole family too. That couldn't happen.  
  
At that moment it seemed like fate that Ginny decided to say;  
  
"Remember Harry, we can't always choose what happens. Sometimes we just have to go with the flow."  
  
From that point on we were inseparable in the holidays.  
  
Ginny had really grown up, not only could I now have a conversation with her, without her blushing, but she really challenged my intellect and never made me feel like I was anyone different then Just Harry.  
  
I was glad Ginny was sitting with Ron on the Hogwarts express, when Hermione and I came back from our heads meeting. At least I would have some company when Ron and Hermione started bickering.  
  
Throughout the journey we had fun, I noticed though, how I couldn't help but keep flattening my fringe down. And that Ron kept giving me sideways glances.  
  
When we finally reached Hogwarts I patrolled the station with Hermione, then caught the carriage which Ron and Ginny were saving. Ginny had a bright red face for some reason and Ron was laughing.  
  
As the carriage moved on I looked at the Thestral pulling it and my thought immediately turned back to my late Godfather.  
  
"They're fighting again." Ginny caught my attention. I couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"Well, if they're still fighting when we get to the Great hall then I'm not going in!" I laughed.  
  
And sure enough when we got to the great hall they were still fighting. So I refused to go in. I was soon persuaded when Ginny grabbed my hand.  
  
And when I realised we were at the Gryffindor table and she was still holding me I blushed as bright as her hair. We took our places and Hermione drew her attention from Ron for a second to notice that there was a new defence against the dark arts teacher.  
  
I glanced at her briefly at her; she seemed to have a familiarity about her. But I didn't think anything of it until Dumbledore announced;  
  
"Your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Potter." I felt the whole hall look from her to me and back again.  
  
At that one second in time my world froze.  
  
Potter wasn't an unusual surname was it.  
  
I was sure by now that if I had any other relatives, other than the Dursleys I would know about it... Right?  
  
But then nobody told me anything about a godfather- bearing in mind that he was thought to have killed my parents, I discarded that information.  
  
As I gazed at the table and looked at her, I noticed the uncanny match our appearances were. She had the same jet-black hair, the same smile, the glasses which she wore were small and wire framed.  
  
"Harry." I snapped out of my trance when Hermione addressed me. I gave her a questioning look. "Is she related to you?" She whispered the thought, which appeared to be on everyone's minds.  
  
"I don't think so?" I answered thickly. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know any relations of mine. But I still felt stupid for not.  
  
"She can't be, can she mate." Ron answered for me sensing my awkwardness. "I mean you'd have known wouldn't ya. And Potter isn't an uncommon name after all." He finished through a mouthful of rice pudding.  
  
Yeah I suppose." I laughed at the face Hermione was pulling at Ron's table manners.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said hotly. "Don't eat with your mouthful. And Harry said he didn't know. So that means it could be..." They carried on fighting with each other.  
  
"Here we go again." I said to Ginny. She smiled at me warmly, making me feel that maybe I wasn't alone. But soon enough I had lead the Gryffindor first years to their dorms and I was up to bed, pulling my hangings and once more sitting alone.  
  
A brief thought crossed my mind and I took out the photo album, which Hagrid had given me as a present my first year. As I flicked through it I found no pictures of the mysterious new defence against the dark arts teach. Ron was right- she couldn't be related to him.  
  
The next morning I DID NOT want to get up.  
  
No it wasn't a good start to the year, feeling this lazy already.  
  
And yes this was the way it would be the rest of the year.  
  
But what can you expect, it was the last year. I'd already done 6 years and each one was brilliant yet disastrous in their own special way. This year there was nothing new to expect but a new defence against the dark arts teacher. She wasn't going to be any different from the others was she?  
  
Then something came to mind to wake me up. As I opened my eyes I saw a glimpse of red. Opening them fully I realised that it was my bed hangings, but for a second it reminded me of something else which I couldn't quite place my wand on? Ow well all thoughts aside, it effectively had woken me up.  
  
So I got up and ready to charge forth at another year.  
  
When we received our timetables that morning (Hermione and I had to give them out) I was a little (understatement of the century) upset to find that now in our NEWT year we had only NEWT classes and there was one of each, each day. This meant that I had to go to potions EVERYDAY! It also meant that 3 out of five classes would be with Malfoy in.  
  
So that was depressing. But at least I had Hermione and Ron with me in all. I was happy to see that last year neither Crabbe or Goyle had gotten the grades to get into NEWT Transfiguration or Defence against the dark arts, leaving Malfoy with only Pansy Parkinson for back up.  
  
I had Transfiguration first lesson. Mcgonagall seemed a little tense- even compared to normal. She had bags under her eyes and she snapped at the littlest of things.  
  
She even told Ron off for sneezing when she was talking.  
  
But some how we made it through.  
  
Then we had to face Snape. The dungeons seemed even less inviting then they had done the previous year... if that was possible. He picked on me as usual and I just glare at him as he did so- there was not much else I could do.  
  
The time could not fly fast enough for me.  
  
But finally we reached the last lesson of the day the one we had all been waiting for.  
  
Our chance to see how good our new teacher was. It was our last lesson, Defence against the dark arts!  
  
When we entered the room we all noticed a difference straight away.  
  
"Great, who has Dumbledore employed for us now?" I heard Malfoy say loudly.  
  
He was of course commenting on the way the room had been re arranged. The walls were covered in posters and the desks were in a circle all facing the centre of the room.  
  
Ron and Hermione briefly stopped arguing to have a look, but then continued. I had to smile, Ron had accidently set Crookshanks tail alight when he tried to charm his quill to write for him at lunch. Hermione hadn't been impressed and Ron was going redder and redder with anger. The went to take a seat next to each other but I quickly intervened and sat in between.  
  
It didn't amount to much, just them arguing over the top of me.  
  
They actually fell quiet when the new professor started talking.  
  
"Good afternoon. I am Professor Potter. I'd like to start by talking you through what I expect of you and how the course of the year will go. Now like most teachers I expect you in here on time and homework in when assigned. Other then that you will get on nicely and work well, then I will treat you well. As you can see I have set the desks in a circle, that is because I believe you will work better experiencing things first hand and writing it up for homework. This year will be tough, you will have a big workload. Any questions? Miss Granger?" Of course Hermione's hand went up first.  
  
"Professor, if we finish the assignments early will you give us extra?"  
  
"If you want, then of course. But I suggest you don't overtax yourself as you will be receiving a lot this year." Ron nudged me smirking. I laughed it was funny Hermione being told that she SHOULDN'T over tax herself with work- that was what she did.  
  
Then Pansy Parkinson brought something very interesting to light.  
  
Apparently Professor Potter was a Hairdresser. I actually agreed with Malfoy when he basically asked what a Hairdresser knew about the dark arts, but she silenced him by telling him that Dumbledore had his reasons.  
  
And when she started teaching I saw why. Like Professor Lupin and Professor Moody had done, she taught the subject in her own way and it was a way which helped me understand how and why we did things. She taught it with such passion, like she had been out there, like she had actually used the methods against her.  
  
I managed to master the blocking spell she taught me easily.  
  
And as I left I said,  
  
"Wow, this year they have given us someone who can actually teach! Much better then the last 2." Ron and Hermione both nodded and agreed. So that was the official start to my seventh year.  
  
And once they were over the weeks-started speeding up.  
  
Everyday would go eat work sleep eat work sleep.  
  
I would have the occasional conversation with Ginny which would send his stomach soaring for some reason.  
  
I couldn't discuss it with Ron for obvious reasons. So Saturday morning, when I knew Ron would still be sleeping and Hermione would be in the common room, I went down to talk to her.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you about something?" I asked, I was well aware that my voice was shaky.  
  
"Yeah you know you can talk to me about anything." She answered plain and simply.  
  
"But you can't tell Ron." I said quickly.  
  
"Ow so this would be about you and Ginny?" She said a knowing look falling over her face. I was gobsmacked.  
  
"How did you know?" I snapped.  
  
She just laughed.  
  
"Ow Harry it was obvious!" She smirked pompously. "You blush everytime you see her, you always rush over to talk to her and you can't help but smile everytime she walks by. It's so obvious that you fancy her."  
  
"Hey now!" I said holding my hands up. "I never said anything about fancying her!"  
  
"Ow how sweet, you're in denial." She laughed annoyingly.  
  
I was not impressed. I DID NOT fancy Ron's little sister.  
  
Did I?  
  
I mean I knew that I liked her.  
  
It wasn't any more was it?  
  
Just then Ginny walked down from the girls dormitories.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" I said automatically, flattening my hair. Hermione burst into a fit of silent giggles.  
  
I was whipped.  
  
Just before Halloween Professor Potter called me up to her desk after class.  
  
She said I was the best she had taught in this subject. And I could tell she genuinely meant it. She said that I would benefit from some more advanced lessons. They would be the same sort of thing you would learn at the beginning of Aurour training. Of course I obliged. This was me preferred subject so I was willing to give it a shot.  
  
Hermione seemed pleased, apparently it would help me if I were to come up against Voldemort again- which even I'll admit I am very likely to. I prefer not to think about that though. No point in living life scared out of your wits the whole time.  
  
I myself thought that Hermione was thinking more along the lines of me being able to teach all the stuff I learnt to the DA. So it'd be handy in more ways then one.  
  
The Halloween feast was before my first lesson. That was as enjoyable as ever. Professor Potter awed everyone by showing that she could have a bit of fun, by enchanting a giant pumpkin to chase her round the hall as she flung hexes at it. I was actually quite awed by her knowledge.  
  
She was definitely more then your average hairdresser.  
  
Then came my first lesson. I met her on the Tuesday just as she asked.  
  
She seemed to be nervous, not making complete sentences and stuttering all over the place. Kind of reminded myself of me when I was nervous.  
  
I asked myself why should she be nervous, it wasn't as if she hadn't taught anyone before?  
  
"Professor, do I make you nervous?" I asked. "Don't be this is no different to any other class."  
  
That seemed to work, she continued calmly.  
  
I listened, first she explained what we would be doing and what I had done with my other teachers.  
  
She told me how I was "Targeted by the dark lord" and how she knew I had been teaching other students.  
  
So Dumbledore must have told her? Why did she need to know? What right did she have?  
  
Then she said;  
  
"What I want to do is to help you advance your powers, so you can use them to the max. We want you to the most powerful we can get you if you even stand a chance of beating the dark lord."  
  
Well what made her think that SHE could do that?  
  
"His name is Voldemort." Harry spat. "And what makes you think you can achieve this of me, as I am so incapable of doing it myself?"  
  
I mean after all I had defended myself against Voldemort 7 times now.  
  
"Harry don't get me wrong, we think you're very capable. I was chosen because I was the one who knew your father better then anyone in the entire world. Even better then both Sirius and Lily." She replied.  
  
"You mean you..." She knew my father? How did she know my father- and better then my mother did and his best mate did?  
  
"Harry please will you go into my office and get the book off my desk?" I obliged thankfully accepting the chance to clear my mind and process what was being told to me.  
  
I entered and looked around. It was void of all the pictures of all the times I had seen this room before. This time there were pictures of some people I knew, some I didn't. And they're staring right back at me, the biggest picture of them all was a picture of her Professor Potter and my father.  
  
Never before had I realised actually HOW much they did look a like.  
  
They were like identical twins of different sexes.  
  
"Harry, James is my brother." She choked out. 


	50. Chapter 6 switching veiwpoints

Hey I think at the moment I have two reviewers left of this story. I must admit I haven't been very adament in posting for it- sorry!

But I must say that I doo love feedback! Thank you for your comments, and I promise that I will post on this more regularily!

Lot's of luv

Jessie xxx

* * *

Chapter 6- Switching viewpoints  
  
I looked at Harry, his eyes were looking back at me bearing into my soul, searching for the truth and when he found it he frowned thoughtfully.  
  
I looked at her not believing what she was telling me. If she were my father's sister, that would make her my auntie. Meaning that I had a relative other then my aunt Petunia to look after me. One who could've told me about my parents. Who would've loved me and treated me right. Well obviously she didn't love me that much or she would've taken me and cared for me.  
  
"Say something then Harry." I said apprehensively. I didn't know how he was going to react.  
  
She just expected me to start jumping for joy? I don't think so. If she didn't care enough to send me one birthday card then why should I bother getting to know her.  
  
"Well what are you expecting me to say?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. She smiled helplessly.  
  
"Listen I understand that I haven't always been here but it's all for good reason..." I started but he cut me off in a fuming rage.  
  
"You just expect me to welcome you into my life with open arms? After not once contacting me to tell me that you existed, never sending me any word what so ever telling me I wasn't alone. I have always been alone my whole life, I had to live with Muggles who never even cared whether I come home from school or not. And the you just turn up one day expecting me to not mind..." I was so angry I just couldn't think straight.  
  
"Harry," I said calmly trying not to cry. "When your parents died, I would have gladly taken you in. I loved you like a son. James had always been so proud of you and you were Lily's little soldier. When Dumbledore told me that you were better off at your other aunts, I wouldn't listen at first, but then he forced me to realise the truth and I was torn up inside. I wasn't allowed to contact you, it would have disrupted the plans Dumbledore had for you. It had always been planned since Voldemorts attack that I would come here to teach you in your final year..." I was cut off once more by the fuming 17-year-old.  
  
"Well none of that would have stopped me! I will see you in class Professor." I said harshly before storming out of the room." I heard a faint.  
  
"Ah, he has his fathers temper as well as looks." From Professor Potters office.  
  
I started my way back to Gryffindore tower, stopping on the way to cool down behind the statue of Boris the bewildered.  
  
I couldn't believe what she had told me. I could see why she hadn't gotten in touch with me, but it still seemed ridiculous. How can you not ever get in touch with your nephew in all those years?  
  
I was still angry beyond belief.  
  
I couldn't believe how badly Harry had reacted to my news.  
  
I expected something, I mean all I had to do was think of how James used to react to things.  
  
But the way he stormed out, it reminded me so much of the time we received our mothers will. He was so angry.  
  
Just like Harry.  
  
I stayed awake the whole night thinking about it.  
  
At about 3 o'clock in the morning, I got out of bed and went down stairs to my office.  
  
I sat down just looking at the pictures and my eyes fell of the one of Remus and myself. We looked so happy. I think that was the happiest I had been in my life.  
  
And now look at me red eyes lonely and my nephew hating me before he got to know me.  
  
I pulled a quill and a piece of parchment towards me, and I began to write...  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner.  
  
And to be honest I can't think about what you said right now. It hurts to think about it and to know how much I want it.  
  
I told Harry, he was, well lets say he was less happy then James was when we told him we were dating.  
  
I don't know what to do, I just wanted to be here for him and now he hates me.  
  
Hope you are doing well,  
  
All my love  
  
Claire xxx  
  
After I sent the letter, I just sat thinking until finally I fell asleep at my desk.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. I decided that I didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione just yet. They were too busy fighting anyway to notice.  
  
I got into bed and pulled the curtains round my four poster bed.  
  
I didn't understand how I could have another aunt and never know about it? I mean she said she had loved her brother, my father and she had loved me- then how could she go for so long with out contact. It was unbelievable.  
  
I have been hurt too many times by just trusting people. Why should I give her a chance.  
  
At three in the morning, I decided to give up on sleeping and I went down into the common room. I pulled myself a piece of parchment and began to do the Charms essay, which I had neglected to do earlier. I'm not sure if much of it made sense- I was tired and in a bit of a state.  
  
Suddenly I saw a white glowing stag, it galloped over to me and began to nuzzle my hand. It seemed to be trying to tell me something. I got up and followed it. It led me to the Defence against the dark arts room. Professor Potter was there, she was leaning her head on her desk, in a distressed state of sleep.  
  
I looked closer, there was a piece of parchment under her hand. The only bit of it I could read was  
  
"Yours faithfully, Remus J Lupin"  
  
Suddenly she started to stir.  
  
"Harry?" She said.  
  
"Professor?" I asked.  
  
"Professor? What Harry wake up, why are you asleep in the common room?" Hermione asked. I opened my eyes groggily. Such a weird dream. "Harry come on get up, classes start in 30 minutes."  
  
I ran upstairs and managed to change and get myself sorted in five minutes. Then we went down to the great hall and had a rushed breakfast. Because we were down so late there was only really toast left an other odd bits and bobs. But I wasn't fussed.  
  
"Harry why were you asleep in the common room?" Hermione took her attention from Ron for a second and repeated her question from earlier.  
  
"Um... I had a charms essay to finish." I replied groggily.  
  
"You know you boys should really be more organised." She stated matter of faculty. Ron gave her a look.  
  
"And you should really keep your nose out of our business." Ron mocked.  
  
They started again. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with them these days. All they ever did was fight about some thing or another.  
  
But I had other things to think about at the moment. It was Wednesday morning and I had Defence against the dark arts first lesson.  
  
I had to face her again. My auntie. She had been in my dream last night, but I couldn't really remember it much.  
  
All I knew was I was still ma a her and I wasn't going to show any mercy.  
  
We got to the class. I was queuing up outside, balling my hands to try and calm myself down- it wasn't working.  
  
Suddenly Ginny passed.  
  
"Hey Harry." She smiled. She ignored Ron and Hermione, they were still arguing.  
  
"Hey Ginny." I smiled back, my fisted hands suddenly uncurled and concentrated on flattening my fringe down.  
  
"Honestly, when are those two going to realise their attraction to one another." She giggled.  
  
I burst out laughing. Attraction?  
  
"Ginny no offence, but I think you're a bit off on this one. Those two would kill each other before they dated."  
  
"No look it's obvious. See how Hermione is leaning towards him as she speaks. And look how my brother is doing a funny little dance. He's nervous. When they're arguing they block the rest of the world out. That says more then their words do." She smiled at me leaving me concentrating as she left.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a very presentable, yet flustered looking Professor Potter ushered us in.  
  
I gave her a glare as I passed her.  
  
"Today class, we'll continue practising the Dazing charm. Now if you all pair up and get to work. I'll come round and see you individually." Professor Potter said.  
  
Ron turned to me. "Come on then Harry." He said with a grin, he knew he hadn't mastered it yet as yesterday he kept turning my hair different colours.  
  
"Nah, I'm not going to do anything today." I said. "Pair up with Hermione." Ron just looked at me confused.  
  
"Harry, Potter won't let us do nothing." He whispered urgently.  
  
"I can't be bothered with her today." I replied nonchalant.  
  
Hermione who was obviously listening dropped her jaw in shock. She had never seen me do something like this before.  
  
"Harry what has gotten into you?" She asked worried.  
  
"I can't be bothered ok, just leave me alone." She couldn't reply, Ron shrugged and steered her away by her shoulders.  
  
Professor Potter started making her way round the classroom, moving airily and satisfied until she came to me.  
  
"Mr Potter, who is your partner?" She asked.  
  
"I don't have one." I replied. She looked around questioningly to find me a partner. "I don't feel like working today." I said bluntly to her.  
  
"Well Mr Potter I'm afraid you do not run this school, therefore it is not in your authority to decide whether you have to do work or not."  
  
"Well I was just following you example, you know, not wanting to pick up a quill once or twice. I figured you couldn't be bothered, then why should I?"  
  
"Mr Potter, that is not for discussion at this moment." She was getting rattled now. The whole class was silent, even Malfoy shut his trap to listen.  
  
"What if I feel like disguising this?" I questioned her.  
  
"Then you get a detention." She replied silkily.  
  
"Well I suppose a detention slip would be easier to write then a letter to the ne..."  
  
"HARRY GET OUT OF THIS CLASS ROOM RIGHT NOW." She stormed over to her desk took a quill scribbled something then shoved it roughly into my hand. "GO AND SEE THE HEAD MASTER AND GIVE THIS NOTE TO HIM." I just stood there holding the parchment. "NOW!!!" She screamed.  
  
I walked slowly towards the door, the professor turned to her silent class and said;  
  
"Ok that's enough for today, class dismissed."  
  
I trudged along the corridor, note in my hand.  
  
I can't believe she sent me to Dumbledore.  
  
Grudgingly I said the password and ascended up the stairs.  
  
Like always, he had known I was coming and waited.  
  
"Harry." He smiled a small tired smile. He was looking older and more worn then I had ever seen him.  
  
I passed him the note, silently. But he did not even touch it.  
  
"So you've been giving Claire a hard time I see?" He questioned. I looked at him confused. "Claire, your auntie."  
  
"Oh... well." I bowed my head, for some reason now I felt guilty.  
  
"Harry, I understand that you will be angry with her for not telling you sooner, but that is my doing. She begged me over the years- pleaded me, but all the time I said no. It was in both of your interests and safety. Harry, I should have told you this years ago. Your father, his sister and mother, and so on, they were the heirs of Gryffindore. You and Claire are the last remaining heirs of Gryffindore. Voldemorts sees you as a threat because of your father married the chosen heir of Ravenclaw. So you are them combined. Had Claire have taken you in and trained you up from an early age, you would be a lot more powerful then any wizard your age. Not only would it have made yourself and Claire bigger targets for the dark lord, but it would have been unhealthy. It would have gone to your head and you may have taken a turn that would have been bad for everyone. Harry do you understand?"  
  
I slowly looked at the old man before me, and then I nodded. Why did my life always have to be so complicated. Why did these things always happen to me. I started to realise how, Professor Potter had actually made a sacrifice in not ever telling me of her existence.  
  
"Harry, there is one more thing. Claire and Petunia are not your only auntie's. You have one more. One whom you may find, ah, less desirable."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Nacissa Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT! There's no way I'm related to that scum."  
  
"Harry, that's enough. Now if you want more information, then I'm sure Claire is the best person to ask. She has many stories she can tell you about James, Lily Sirius, and Remus. But I suggest you apologise to her first. She will be grateful to have your friendship as she has been very alone over the last 16 years. Her whole family was destroyed by the dark lord's influence."  
  
Suddenly I felt really guilty.  
  
I needed to apologise, but now I was scared to.  
  
I would've gone right there and then. But I did have a lesson to get to.  
  
The day went slowly. I was dreading talking to My auntie.  
  
After dinner I procrastinated by doing my homework, then finally, half way through my charms essay, I couldn't take it any longer. I had waited too long.  
  
I walked down through the dark dank corridors to the Defence against the dark arts room. And soon enough (too soon in my opinion) I was there.  
  
I slowly, very slowly opened the door. Professor Potter was not in the classroom, so I walked to her office.  
  
Peering through the window, I saw she was in there. so I quietly knocked and made my way in.  
  
She was asleep, her eyes seemed red and wet from crying. I had made her cry? I felt so low at that point.  
  
As I moved closer I saw she was leaning on a piece of parchment. I read what I could of it. It said;  
  
yours faithfully, Remus  
  
it looked very familiar. Suddenly Professor potter stirred.  
  
"Harry?" She asked. And now I realised I had been here before, except this time I was awake.  
  
"Professor." I started quietly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.  
  
"I just wanted to say, to sayi'msorry!" I said in one breath. "I... I mean, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" She asked. She looked as though she was about to cry again. "You're sorry? So does this mean you're willing to give me a ch... chance?"  
  
I nodded my head, only to be wrapped in her arms in a deathly tight hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
"Um professor..." I gasped, "Little hard to breath here."  
  
"Oh sorry." She smiled widely letting me go. "And out of class you can call me Auntie Claire, or even just Claire if you want."  
  
I smiled back at her. Then something came to my mind.  
  
"So why did no one tell me I was related to Malfoy either?" I smiled evilly. "Auntie Claire?"  
  
"Would you really want to know?" She replied.  
  
And that night, the night that Harry forgave me was the start to a beautiful relationship.  
  
Every other night, Harry would meet me to do "training" but most nights we ended up just talking mainly. Talking about what was happening, what had happened, I told him about his father, mother and all of their friends. He was suprised at how his parents split for a while and then how they had been brought back together by fate.  
  
He laughed when I showed him the pictures of James and Sirius in his toy car. Then the Christmas card of them asleep in bed together.  
  
He was amazed that Sirius' wife was a ghost who haunted the schools halls. And one night Andromeda Black, or the grey lady joined our conversation.  
  
One night, near Christmas I visited Professor Dumbledore along with Harry, he was pleased that we had made peace. And even though we hadn't done a great amount of work, the improvement in us both was significant.  
  
I invited Harry's friends and fellow members of the DA to my classroom, to talk to them and teach them.  
  
They were the only ones in the school who knew that Harry was my nephew. This was the safest thing, which we could do.  
  
All this was great. Harry and I were friends.  
  
But the day I knew that I had really gained his trust and really gained ultimate friendship with Harry was the day he came to me with a problem.  
  
And at this time in his life it wasn't just a problem- it was THE problem.


	51. Those hormonal years

Chapter 7- Those hormonal years  
  
I"Claire," He started, he calls me that now, we're friends more then relatives. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course you can." I smiled. He looked rather awkward, playing with the neckline of the jumper he was wearing. Which may I add was too big, a bit like the one that Lily never took off when she was in school.  
  
"Well... you... um..." He was having trouble wording it. "You're a girl right?"  
  
"Last time I checked I was." I laughed lightly.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You want to know, how you would tell if a certain girl you liked, liked you back. Maybe a Miss Ginny Weasley?" He looked at me shocked, I had hit the nail right on the head. "And also how her brother who also happens to be your best friend would react at the news, if you successfully managed to woo her?"  
  
He just nodded startled.  
  
"Well let me say, that from what I have seen, Ginny is very keen on you. At meal times she will make sure she says hi if she does not sit with you, Ron and Hermione. And when she does sit with you three, she will draw all her attention to you. Ron always gives you sideways glances and sly grins when you and Ginny are together. I think the trick would be wooing Ginny. If you do it right you will please both her and her brother."  
  
So we discussed what to do.  
  
And our plan would be taking place on Christmas morning.  
  
Harry was staying at school like usual, as was I. And the Weasly's had to as well because they didn't fancy staying at Fred and George's new place and Molly and Arthur were going to visit Charlie.  
  
I had written to them to explain who I was and thanked them for looking after Harry in the past.  
  
Finally for me, too soon for Harry, Christmas day dawned on us. I  
  
I couldn't believe it was Christmas already. I'd never looked a foreword to Christmas particularly. mainly because I'd never really had anyone to share it with. This year I had Claire and we were starting to get close.  
  
To be honest in a way I felt sorry for her. The only person she had left was me. Or so I thought. A couple of days ago, I found a letter on her desk. And I know I shouldn't really have done this, but I read it. Curiosity got the better for me.  
  
It had been from Remus Lupin, my fathers old school mate. It said that he still loved her, and that he would give anything to have her again. How he wished for this reason more then any that he had never become a werewolf. Then next to it was a reply. One which hadn't been sent. I picked it up and read. Obviously Auntie Claire returned his feelings. They just didn't know what to do about it.  
  
I took the reply and I attached it to a note that I had written to Remus.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
If you love Claire so much, why aren't you here now?  
  
Sure you're a werewolf, but you've never stopped loving her. That proves something right?  
  
She told me that she's never really had any long time boyfriends, she seemed to leave out your relationship. Does this not tell you that she's waiting for you also?  
  
This is the reply to your last letter that has been sitting on her desk for a while now. Read it and think about what you want to do.  
  
Do you want to be miserable for the rest of your life? Or do you want to go around your obstacles and be happy?  
  
Yours  
  
Harry. J. Potter  
  
Then once I had done that I had to work out my own love life. On Christmas Eve I had a good chat with Claire, who persuaded me to go for it. So when I got back to my dorm that night I pulled Ron over to have a word with him.  
  
"A'right Harry?" He said with a grin, when I entered. I gave him a wary smile.  
  
"IwanaaskGinnyout." I spat out in one long sentence, I concentrated on nothing but the floor.  
  
"Wassat mate? Didn't catch it." Ron said and for some reason I swear he was grinning more widely.  
  
"Recently, I have been feeling something for someone, and I really would quite like to ask her out on a date to Hogsmeade or something sometime..." I started twiddling my thumbs, bringing my eye line up to Ron's nose, where I was concentrating on a black smudge. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"And whom would that be?" He asked smirking.  
  
"its Ginny." I choked out.  
  
"FINALLY!" He screeched. !"You two have been driving me nuts, It's so obvious you like each other!"  
  
"You're not mad... Wait did you say she likes me?" She liked me?  
  
"Blatantly. Anyway mate, I'm thinking, if anyone's gonna date her, then who better then my best mate. But understand me now. If you hurt her, you will not only have me to answer to, but Fred, George, Bill and Charlie too!" I smiled relieved for the first time that night.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of hurting her."  
  
Now I just have to put my plan into action.  
  
I didn't sleep that night. I was too busy worrying about rejection. And when I did sleep it was fitfully. Ron had to chuck a pillow at me to shut me up.  
  
"Harry don't worry!" He whispered loudly. "It's just Ginny."  
  
"Whasup?" Dean Thomas asked groggily.  
  
"Harry's gonna ask my sister out tomorrow and he's worried." Ron teased me, the idiot!  
  
"Don't worry mate she went out with me didn't she? You can't be any worse." Dean smirked. Both Ron and myself glared at him. He soon shut up.  
  
Christmas morning I slowly opened my presents procrastinating as much as I could. I just got the usual bits and bobs. Claire had gotten me 17 years of Christmas presents to make up for missing all those years worth.  
  
Finally Ron dragged me down the stairs (Still in my pyjama's I may add.) And there she was at the bottom, sitting on a big armchair in the common room playing exploding snap with Hermione.  
  
"'mione, want to go and get some breakfast?" Ron said as he got down there.  
  
"Ron, can't you see I'm in the middle of a game here. And please call me HERmione."  
  
"HERmione." Ron stressed giving her an evil eye and tilting his head towards me. "I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"Ohh," she said slowly. "OHHH! Ok Ginny please would you excuse us?"  
  
"Certainly." Ginny replied. "Maybe Harry could join me instead?" She smiled at me and I melted. I heard Ron start laughing as Hermione pushed him out of the portrait hole.  
  
I took my seat opposite Ginny.  
  
"Weirdo's." I laughed motioning my head towards where Ron and Hermione had just been. Ginny giggled. "So... um, thank you for the present, the er sweets." I said looking up from the game we weren't really paying any attention to. She looked a little sad, so I added. "I have got you a present, I just wanted to give it to you in person." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"I didn't want to say anything, I thought you had forgotten."  
  
"But firstly I want to give you this." I handed her a single red rose. "Ginny, over the years I have, as you know, had a very rough time. Ron and Hermione have always been there for me. There're my best mates, my brother and sister if you would. But this year, this year I've needed more then just friendship. In fact I think I have neglected my friendship a little. I found that someone else has been there for me more then anyone else and the more I find out about her, the more I like about her. What I'm trying to say Ginny, is thank you for being there for me this year, and maybe if you want, I mean I would really like to take you out on a date somewhere, perhaps on the next Hogsmeade trip?" I couldn't believe I had just said that, and to Ginny of all people. That was our master plan- to just tell her what I felt.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Ginny looked up at me and answered.  
  
"Well, what would Ron say?" She said.  
  
"I, I um asked him if he was ok with it and he said he was. In fact he was encouraging me to ask you, that's why he was so weird this morning." I replied nervously.  
  
"Well then I'd love to go out with you some time Harry. To be honest I've liked you for ages. I was just scared my brother would give you hell." She smiled at me and smelt her rose.  
  
"Oh here, I wasn't to sure what to get you." I handed her a small package. Ginny unwrapped it quickly revealing a cat sized brown fluffy bear. He had a stripy blue and green tee- shirt on.  
  
"It's not much." I said quickly trying my hardest not to blush.  
  
"I love it. I know I will call him Harry!" She grinned making me blush even more.  
  
"Shall we go down to breakfast?" I asked standing up and awkwardly attempted to take her hand. She smiled and took her hand away.  
  
"No no no, you Mr, are still in your pyjama's." I looked down at myself and blushed the most I had done so far.  
  
"I'll be one second." I said quickly running up to the boy's dorms. When I came back down She had taken "Harry the bear" up to her dorms, but I was pleased to say that she was still holding her rose in one hand and smiling dreamily.  
  
I took her hand and together we headed down to breakfast talking about this and that. To my surprise we were talking as freely as before, with out one awkward moment.  
  
IOn Christmas morning I awoke and found one present at the foot of my bed. I read the note, which laid on top of it.  
  
Dear auntie Claire,  
  
Thank you so much for your help so far. It is so much better now that I have someone who is actually here for me in person. And now that I am over the initial shock, I am really grateful of your presence and completely understand why you weren't there before.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
Love  
  
Harry.  
  
The note meant allot more to me then the box of chocolates, which he had given me. That would go into my trunk waiting to cheer me up again on a rainy day.  
  
I was a little upset that Remus hadn't even sent me a card. I had sent him a card and a set of bottle of his favourite wizarding wine, he always commented on how sweet it was and how much he had loved it. Personally I couldn't taste the difference, but I suppose that was the wolf in him taking over.  
  
Obviously I didn't really mean as much to him as he had said. In fact he had always made an effort with Christmas presents before. What was so different this year?  
  
Was it that now I had Harry he didn't feel the need to talk to me, he no longer had the burden of keeping me company?  
  
Well who knew.  
  
When I got into the great hall for breakfast I saw Harry enter hand in hand with Ginny Weasley. She was holding the small red rose I had given to Harry to give to her and when Harry saw me he gave me a big thumbs up.  
  
I smiled, he had gotten his girl. And I looked at them and they seemed to just fit. It was like when I first saw James and Lily TOGETHER, Lily had been scared of the storm and James had comforted her by giving her his old teddy. They had not needed to kiss or hug or anything to show how well they fitted together, they were just there in each other's presence, knowing what the other needed. I saw all that in one glance at Lily and James and now I saw the same thing in James' son.  
  
That day, as there were so few people who had stayed behind during the holidays- 5 Gryffindore, 1 Slytherin, no Hufflepuff and 3 Ravenclaw. I decided I would spend the morning with my nephew and his friends.  
  
It was cute to see them. Hermione and Ron were arguing of course, it started with something about "another annoying work planner" and only Merlin knows what it ended with.  
  
Dean Thomas had left to meet some girl he was going out with from Ravenclaw, and Harry and Ginny were smiling over something or another.  
  
They engaged me in a game of exploding snap after a while, and then we just all sat around talking. I would tell them what it used to be like in Hogwarts, how Harry's dad and Sirius pretty much ruled the halls. How the would throw parties and sneak off to Hogsmeade. Then how when Lily came along, she straightened him out a bit. I told them all of the pranks, which my brother had done, and the ones which Lily and myself played on them. Everyone and then I would go to mention either Peter or Remus, then I would stop myself as they were still sore topics.  
  
Harry had of course heard most of my stories, but he never missed a chance to hear it again. The boy had never known what it was like to have a parent. Just like the way James and myself had never really had a real parent.  
  
The highlight of the morning for everyone had to be when Ron and Hermione started rowing again...  
  
"I can't believe that you would say that Ron!" Hermione started. "House elves deserve just as much in the terms of rights as wizards do."  
  
"It's just a saying. No need to have a Hippogriff over it." Ron said standing up. Hermione stood up to face him squarely.  
  
"Well it's saying's like that which make wizards think they can degrade and misuse house elves in the long run!" She said getting heated. It didn't help that Ron was a good few inches taller then her.  
  
"Look 'mione I'm not going to stop using a saying which I've been using all my..."  
  
"Guys!" Harry said.  
  
"WHAT?" They both shouted turning their heads away from on another. "You have to stop fighting." He said.  
  
"Yeah, come on you two. It's Christmas." I added.  
  
"Plus," Ginny said smiling evilly. "You're standing under the mistletoe." We all looked up and sure enough it was up there. Ron gave the offending plant a glare.  
  
"It's unlucky not to kiss." I said grinning. Both parties flushed. and Ron gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek. Needless to say neither made much noise through the whole of Christmas dinner. Although as we were all sitting round one table for dinner, because so few were left, I did hear Ginny whisper to Harry;  
  
"I knew that mistletoe would shut them up." I had to laugh to myself. She had the mind of a marauder.  
  
James'd be proud! As the evening drew on, I left the company of my student and my co-workers to retire to my room.  
  
For some reason Harry was reluctant to let me go. He kept stalling me and looking at the clock.  
  
I had no idea why.  
  
I made my way slowly up to my room, it had been not a bad Christmas, I actually had someone this year to spend it with. But for some reason I still didn't feel whole or content.  
  
I soon found the reason why.  
  
I went and sat in my office and pulled out the letter, which Remus had written me all that time ago. I looked around for the reply that I had written, wondering if maybe I should send it? But I suppose the fact that I couldn't find it was a sign.  
  
After hearing the sound of an owl, I decided that I was hearing things and decided to retire to my bedroom for the night. Another Christmas over. But it wasn't over at all was it?  
  
And Ginny most certainly wasn't the only candidate for a new set of Marauders.  
  
Like father like son.  
  
Cheeky rascal.  
  
I entered my bedroom. It was completely black. I raised my wand to light the torches, but the a lit before I had even said the spell.  
  
I turned around taking in my new surrounding.  
  
Over the floor Red and white rose petals where everywhere.  
  
The walls were not bright red with white hearts.  
  
And my bed was decorated like a Christmas tree.  
  
On the ceiling was a single piece of mistletoe, and standing under it; Pale but smiling brightly was Remus Lupin.  
  
My heart soared.  
  
"Oh gosh!" I said completely gob smacked. I looked into Remus' longing eyes. "I... We can't." I said as I turned around.  
  
"WAIT!" Remus lunged foreword and grabbed my arm. "Yes you can." He said gently. I turned and looked at him again.  
  
"How do you know I can.. or or if I even want to?"  
  
He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and read;  
  
"Remus,  
  
Your last letter was sweet, but it can't happen remember, you broke up with me all those years ago. Truth be told I wish you hadn't, sure there would have been obstacles but I loved you, we could have lived past them. I still love you. However hard I've tried to get past you I have never been able to.  
  
Wish you were here holding me,  
  
Claire Potter xxx"  
  
"How did you get that?" I gasped. I was certain I hadn't sent it.  
  
"Harry found it. Don't blame him, he could see you were unhappy and was just trying to fix things."  
  
"He's been going through my things?" I said softly to myself.  
  
"Is it not true then?" Remus tried desperately. I looked up at him.  
  
"Of course it's true Remus. I wouldn't have written something like that if I hadn't meant It."  
  
"So why didn't you send it? I have been waiting for a reply to that message for about 2 months now. And I had almost given up hope before I got Harry's message."  
  
"I would've, I was just scared. Seems I owe Harry more then I should be angry." I smiled shyly.  
  
"Claire," Remus started taking my hand gently and leading me under the mistletoe with him. "I am still very much in love with you." He finished.  
  
"I love you too Remus." I replied looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"Will you be mine again?" He asked prying deep into her soul.  
  
"Of course I will." I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him with all the yearning and pent up angst, which had, been building over the years since we parted.  
  
That night was magical.  
  
It was the best Christmas, which I had ever known.  
  
The morning of Boxing Day I woke up with the white glow of the sun shining on the magical white snow outside.  
  
My beautiful room seemed to give off a wonderful aura, which it had never before given me.  
  
And for some reason I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, which made me feel indescribably happy. It seemed to be the reverse of a Dementor- I felt as though I could never be unhappy again.  
  
And of course the reason for that was the man lying next to me asleep, yet subconsciously with his arm around me.  
  
He made me feel so happy even just lying next to me. And knowing that we had re-instated what we had once, I felt like I had been reawaken.  
  
"Morning Princess." Remus greeted me having finally awoken. The light from the window shone across his face He looked slightly less tired and worn from transformations when he smiled.  
  
"Morning sleepy head." I replied, a childish smile flickered upon my mouth. He rolled over and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I've missed you." He breathed quietly. I hugged him back and just took in his aroma. Then I dragged him up and out of bed to get dressed. I had been awake for a good hour and was starving.  
  
"Harry, you've been grinning like a maniac all morning. What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked me.  
  
"Just I have the most wonderful girl in the whole entire world." I tried my hardest to lie.  
  
"As much as I'd like to believe that Mister Potter, I know it's not true. Now spit it out." Just then Ron and Hermione came to join us at the breakfast table. I poked my tongue out playfully to Ginny (she just slapped me softly in retaliation.)  
  
"Good morning you two!" I beamed merrily, actually breaking up their argument for once. They seemed to have gotten over their "Mistletoe incident" from the day before.  
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Ron asked his sister. She replied with a shrug. Just then the doors of the great hall opened again and I started laughing. They all looked at me with puzzled faces then turned to the door.  
  
"What is Professor Lupin doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"And why's Professor Potter holding his hand?"  
  
I smiled and looked at my aunt face, I had only known her for a short period of time but I could tell from her expression that this was the happiest she had been in years.  
  
We walked into the hall hand in hand and I took a place opposite my nephew- I would be needing a word. Remus sat next to me, very closely next to me. I smiled at him and he turned to greet the head master.  
  
"Thank you once more for letting me come to stay."  
  
"Remus you should know by now to call me Albus, and of course it's my pleasure. Especially if it means the happiness of two of my former pupils, and staff members." He turned to me and winked. I blushed at receiving such a thing from the headmaster. Remus took the hand of mine which was nearest and I began eating with the other (it proved quite difficult as I am right handed and I had to use my left hand)  
  
Harry turned his head towards me smirking.  
  
"So what is going on here?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You know very well what is going on young man." I shot back.  
  
"Why are you holding hands with professor Lupin Auntie Claire?" He tried to ask sincerely, but instead looked as though he would wet himself with laughter. Just as James would have done.  
  
All of Harry's friends looked between the pair of us, and Remus who was laughing merrily.  
  
"So you're telling me it wasn't you who sent Remus an owl telling him that I still loved him and so on? You didn't arrange for his whole appearance?" Harry turned brick red with laughter. "You know Harry, it is UN polite to go through someone else's belongings and read their mail." I commented dryly.  
  
"It's not my fault, I was just looking for the answers to the test you were going to give us first week back." He said seriously. My mouth opened wide with shock, until he burst out once more, almost in tears with laughter. "I'm just joking, I actually just went to get the parchment you asked me to from your office when I was... in ... detention (he looked around warily at the people listening to him) and I saw a letter spread out in front of me, I would have left it if I hadn't seen the words Yours always Remus. J. Lupin. I caught my attention, so I grabbed it and another note lying next to it." I shot him a small glare. "What I was curious about my little auntie, wanted to make sure she wasn't being mistreated or anything." He looked at Remus and they both shared a look of amusement.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat." I said. "Bt I suppose you can be forgiven as good has come of it. Ow and I knew you weren't looking for the answers to my test as they were pretty easy to find and had you even looked at one word there, you would have been covered head to toe in gorilla hair." He looked at me quizzically. "Anti cheating charm- James taught it to me." I smiled lightly.  
  
"So you and professor Lupin are a couple now?" Hermione Granger asked curiously.  
  
Remus looked at me lovingly then addressed the children for the first time, "I believe we are Miss Granger." He smiled.  
  
Remus went home just before the school came back. And of course when the school did come back the news of our relationship spread like wild fire.  
  
But did I care? Not one bit.  
  
As far as I was concerned I had the two most important things in the world close to me.  
  
And to think I almost didn't live to see this. I believe the saying is that things often have to get worse before they can get better.  
  
And for the rest of the year I wrote Remus, occasionally getting a visit from him.  
  
On Valentines Day he sent me a box of red and white roses. Being the charmer he always was.  
  
I had taught Harry so many things, he was progressing fabulously. We had even uncovered a few more powers of his own, which he had. Whether they had been transformed from the dark lord or not we were uncertain of.  
  
And last year he had final mastered Oclummency.  
  
And every night I decided I would say a prayer for him. One for Harry, hoping he would always stay safe. One for Remus to help him through the injustices which I know he suffers. One for James and Lily hoping they are happy together, somehow knowing they are above watching down. And finally I say one for myself, asking to be a better person. One, which I ask for forgiveness of any sins, I have made in the past.  
  
And for a while my life stayed neutral, well actually I think I would be daring enough to say that it was at a constant positive. No matter what I did I stayed in a constant high. Sending and receiving a letter from Remus each day. Talking to Harry every day. I was confident that Harry would receive a good NEWT in his defence against the dark arts.  
  
I even offered him extra tuition in his potions, as apparently he still wasn't getting on to well with professor Snape.  
  
Alas life couldn't get much better.  
  
And it was not until the end of the year,  
  
Not until Harry had taken his NEWTS,  
  
Not until Harry's graduation that that bubble finally burst... 


	52. Chapter 8 The final battle

Chapter 7- The final battle  
  
I never really thought in detail how Lily and James felt having the dark lord after them. I knew it would be terrible- but it was their problem not mine. I always managed to for get about it.  
  
Today was Harry's graduation. And I stood as a proud teacher and a proud auntie watching my little nephew, the one I often looked after as a baby, walk up to Dumbledore and collect his wizarding diploma. He was head boy, and he had received the highest defence against the dark arts grade since Tom Riddle. I was proud. DEAD proud.  
  
Remus was in the audience watching too. Tomorrow everyone was leaving Hogwarts, and as much as a lot of my pupils had begged me to stay till next year, I was leaving for good too.  
  
I was going to be starting my new life, and I would be living with Remus. Harry was going to join us at my mansion, till he was sorted.  
  
I snapped back into reality as Harry took the stand, saying his head boy speech.  
  
"Good evening everyone, I'm the head boy, I'm Harry Potter. But most of you will know that. Most people knew whom I was before I even did. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Since I was little I lived with my aunt and uncle from my mother's side, they were Muggles. They made sure I knew nothing of my parents, nothing of my heritage. And it wasn't until my eleventh birthday, when Professor Hagrid was sent to help me, that I found out. Since then my life has improved greatly. Which can only tell you how bad it was before- as since the first year I have come face to face with the dark lord, Lord Voldemort." There were gasps and shocked faces all around in the audience. I stood holding my head high proud of my nephew. "Five times, and each time I just barley escaped. That is my burden, and it will be my burden until either he of I die. But you know what, I know the key to beat him. My parents knew the key to beat him. And deep down, every single person here knows the key to beat him. Look deep down into your hearts and you will find love, trust, unity, friendship and so on. All these things are a magic in yourself. Their things, which are powerful, and their things, which lord Voldemort, has never known.  
  
When we go out into the world, we must all remember our own ability and the powers we hold within. That way when the time comes that we have to face evil we will know what it is we must do. Thank you."  
  
The majority of the hall stood up clapping. Harry had delivered a hell of a powerful speech. I couldn't have been prouder.  
  
As the clapping died down an evil laugh could be heard, getting louder and louder.  
  
Every head in the hall turned to the back.  
  
Where lord Voldemort stood clapping slowly, laughing at the same time.  
  
"Wonderful speech Potter." He spat his red eyes narrowing snake like.  
  
My blood froze in my veins. This was it. I knew it.  
  
For some reason I knew this was the final showdown. It was either him... or me.  
  
The screams and noise of people running around was unbearable. Apparently they were scared that Lord Voldemort was standing up in front of them, a malicious grin forming across their face.  
  
"Shut up! Everyone just be quiet and keep calm!" I shouted. No one listened. They were more concerned with the mass murderer who was standing before them.  
  
"I wouldn't be so self assured if I were you Potter." He sung menacingly at me.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang was shot up in the air from behind me. I and everyone else in the hall turned to see Professor Dumbledore take control.  
  
"Quiet!" He bellowed. "Voldemort get out of my school!" He said in the deadliest voice I had ever heard him use. He sounded so angry, so vicious, that my blood froze over yet again.  
  
"Stop being such a fool Dumbledore." Voldemort merely said. "You know you can't win. You all thought I was defeated before." He looked at me disgustedly. "You all thought that a small child had defeated me. But here I am. Still at large. Any way ENOUGH!" He clapped his hands and from the people in the audience arose men cloaked in black, the walked wands arisen and took their places by their lord's side.  
  
Dumbledore did not look impressed. He waved his wand and both he and Voldemort disappeared.  
  
The death eaters looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
But I knew Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew Remus and Claire knew and somehow the rest of the order knew and had miraculously appeared. We charged forewords and we attacked the death eaters. And in half an hour a few of out men were injured but all of the death eaters had either perished or had somehow escaped.  
  
"Out side!" I bellowed.  
  
We all rushed outside, the bystanders included, to where we found Lord Voldemort standing over Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.  
  
"Harry, it's ok. You're a strong boy. Tom you can defeat me, but as long as I'm inside those whom are faithful's hearts, I will never be defeated. I don't need to bully them into supporting me. They trust that I am doing whats right." Then Dumbledore disappeared leaving only his cloak where he laid.  
  
"NO!" I said in just above a whisper. I raised my wand anger coursing through my veins, which were not red hot.  
  
"Potter." The dark lord laughed humourlessly. "You think you, a mere 17 year old can defeat the darkest wizard of all times?" He mocked.  
  
I may have been half his size, but I meant business.  
  
"I beat you before didn't I? I beat you when I was just a baby! I escaped you when I was eleven, then again when I was twelve. When you came back when I was 14 I escaped you and I escaped you when I was 15 and 16. This time, this time I know I can win. I know because I am better then you.  
  
You are nothing, you call yourself lord Voldemort, but the only person you will ever be is TOM RIDDLE!"  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!!!" Voldemort bellowed at me. "THAT IS ENOOOOOOOOOUGH!" He was red from anger and his wand hand was shaking. He bellowed the killing curse at me, for once not wanting to mock me. For once I had done what he had done to me soooo many times before. I had angered him, I had used simple truths and played him at his own game.  
  
His curse, however much he meant it was weak and feeble, I cast a simple shielding charm to block it. And successfully so. The crowd was amazed at how strong I had become. I knew it was because of my auntie's help.  
  
We got into a full out duel. It seemed to be drawing to an end, Voldemort was advancing on me. He seemed to have gotten the better of me regardless of what I thought. And the final curse left his mouth.  
  
"Avada Kedavra..." The green light came flashing before me in slow motion. I closed my eyes and I wondered if that was what it felt like when it had been cast on my parents.  
  
I heard a faint "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and as I opened my eyes, I realised that I was not dead like I feared I would be.  
  
I wasn't dead but someone else was at my feet.  
  
And no it wasn't Claire.  
  
It was Peter Pettigrew. He had taken the curse for me.  
  
It was true, that night back in my third year I had made a wizarding bond with me, I saved his life and now he had saved mine.  
  
Voldemort laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
"Useless peasant." And he raised his wand at me once more.  
  
Suddenly behind me I heard a noise.  
  
And as I worriedly turn to see, everyone who had been watching had formed a circle and held hands.  
  
They began chanting.  
  
They had all closed their eyes and began chanting  
  
"UNITY, COMPASSION, TRUST, LOVE....."  
  
And they began to use the strongest type of magic that they possessed.  
  
The circle of people stunned Voldemort, hell it stunned me.  
  
People of society were suddenly listening to the little guy, they were joining together and standing united in a cause.  
  
As they stood together holding hands a light generated around them surrounding them and surrounding me.  
  
Voldemort didn't know what to do, he started flinging curses at every one. But the light reflected them, making him have to dodge them.  
  
I stepped forewords to face him for the final time.  
  
"One time when we met, you told me that we were very much the same. You were right we are. We share the same power, the same past. However one thing between us differs and that is the choices we have made in life. Even though Muggles abused us both as children, I learnt to accept that some people aren't as good as others. You decided that everyone was the same. Good Vs Evil. You should know by now which side would win. Good bye Tom."  
  
As Voldemort tried desperately to send curses at me, I pointed my wand at him, not saying any thing. The light, which surrounded the circle of people, came out of my wand straight at him.  
  
It surrounded his body and dissolved him.  
  
The blinding light flashed white, then green, then finally red and blue. Then all of a sudden it disappeared and all that was left on the floor was a wand. Voldemorts wand.  
  
I walked over and picked it up.  
  
Then I laid both my wand and his wand on the floor next to each other.  
  
All of a sudden one flashed green, the other red and blue and they combined into one yellow light. The only house with out an heir, Hufflepuff.  
  
I heard a familiar voice say "Hufflepuff's heir will seal the peace." and then the wand disappeared.  
  
Everyone around me suddenly came into focus, all-looking at me.  
  
"He's gone!" I announced.  
  
and suddenly I was surrounded by my friends my family. The smothered me in hugs and that night we rejoiced.  
  
Mcgonagall stood me up and congratulated me, then she made me make a speech.  
  
I started it;  
  
"There is one person, who deserves a hell of a lot more credit then I will ever deserve in defeating Lord Voldemort. He has worked endlessly in the fight against evil, and he's not even here. Albus Dumbledore disappeared tonight. Is he dead? I for some reason don't thing he will ever be back. However I don't believe he is dead. I think he is in a place where he will always be able to guide us into the right way. I believe he lies in each and everyone of our hearts."  
  
I got a round of applause.  
  
Then all of a sudden I realised, it was Dumbledore's voice, he was the heir of Hufflepuff.  
  
I also realised that the Slytherin table was completely empty. And professor Snape seemed to have realised this too.  
  
It was a mystery... or maybe not so much  
  
The circle of people stunned Voldemort, hell it stunned me.  
  
People of society were suddenly listening to the little guy, they were joining together and standing united in a cause.  
  
As they stood together holding hands a light generated around them surrounding them and surrounding me.  
  
Voldemort didn't know what to do, he started flinging curses at every one. But the light reflected them, making him have to dodge them.  
  
I stepped forewords to face him for the final time.  
  
"One time when we met, you told me that we were very much the same. You were right we are. We share the same power, the same past. However one thing between us differs and that is the choices we have made in life. Even though Muggles abused us both as children, I learnt to accept that some people aren't as good as others. You decided that everyone was the same. Good Vs Evil. You should know by now which side would win. Good bye Tom."  
  
As Voldemort tried desperately to send curses at me, I pointed my wand at him, not saying any thing. The light, which surrounded the circle of people, came out of my wand straight at him.  
  
It surrounded his body and dissolved him.  
  
The blinding light flashed white, then green, then finally red and blue. Then all of a sudden it disappeared and all that was left on the floor was a wand. Voldemorts wand.  
  
I walked over and picked it up.  
  
Then I laid both my wand and his wand on the floor next to each other.  
  
All of a sudden one flashed green, the other red and blue and they combined into one yellow light. The only house with out an heir, Hufflepuff.  
  
I heard a familiar voice say "Hufflepuff's heir will seal the peace." and then the wand disappeared.  
  
Everyone around me suddenly came into focus, all-looking at me.  
  
"He's gone!" I announced.  
  
and suddenly I was surrounded by my friends my family. The smothered me in hugs and that night we rejoiced.  
  
Mcgonagall stood me up and congratulated me, then she made me make a speech.  
  
I started it;  
  
"There is one person, who deserves a hell of a lot more credit then I will ever deserve in defeating Lord Voldemort. He has worked endlessly in the fight against evil, and he's not even here. Albus Dumbledore disappeared tonight. Is he dead? I for some reason don't thing he will ever be back. However I don't believe he is dead. I think he is in a place where he will always be able to guide us into the right way. I believe he lies in each and everyone of our hearts."  
  
I got a round of applause.  
  
Then all of a sudden I realised, it was Dumbledore's voice, he was the heir of Hufflepuff.  
  
I also realised that the Slytherin table was completely empty. And professor Snape seemed to have realised this too.  
  
It was a mystery... or maybe not so much  
  
I sat along the teacher's table. Minerva Mcgonagal had set up all of the tables in that hall. She had also called in the ministry officials, including the minister for magic him self. There were healer seeing to everyone making sure they were all right, really there wasn't much for me to do, but to check on all of the students. We had all the other years down now as well.  
  
They had been put into their houses, out of the corner of my eye I could see Ginny hugging Harry with a tear in her eye. In fact all of Gryffindore seemed to be congregating around my nephew.  
  
I was so proud of him. I couldn't describe my feelings for him.  
  
Just then a pair of arms coming round my waist startled me.  
  
"James'd be so proud wouldn't he?" Remus said leaning into my neck. I smiled as I felt his warm breath tickle me.  
  
"Yeah, and Lily would. I can't believe Peter would do that? I thought he had turned evil." I voiced the one confusion on my mind.  
  
"It was the weighing of the scales, wasn't it. Peter practically handed lily and James over to the dark lord, he basically murdered them. Then Harry goes and saves his life, Peter's never had such a kindness placed over him, and especially not by someone who should have killed him. He balanced his scales by saving Harry tonight. He didn't do it for himself, but because he knew it was the right thing."  
  
"So he'll be rewarded for this?" I spat disgusted.  
  
"No, I expect, he'll go to limbo, neither heaven nor hell. He'll be in- between forever more. Voldemort has definitely perished this time, his wand showed us that by reuniting with its brother and disappearing. And as for Dumbledore, I believe Harry was right, he has not died, but a part of him will live on in each of us... maybe that's how I've suddenly became so knowledgeable?"  
  
I laughed, Remus was weird sometimes.  
  
"Oh dam..." I said, "Now we're going to have to buy Harry a new wand." We both burst out laughing at this ridiculous and random statement.  
  
"Hey he's you nephew!" Remus teased. Then he pulled me into a heart stopping, breath taking, full out sloppy kiss.  
  
I was sure I'd see my brother soon, because I was sent to heaven with this one kiss!  
  
We didn't stop kissing until we heard a loud  
  
COUGH behind us, we both turned to see Harry smiling innocently up at us.  
  
I heard Remus mutter something which sounded strangely like "He is way too much like his father."  
  
"Harry?" I asked a little flustered.  
  
"Auntie Claire, I really need to talk." His tone had turned too urgent, he was worried about something. I wasn't sure what yet.  
  
I followed him outside in an instant.  
  
"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned. "Is it to do with the mysterious lack of Slytherins cause..."  
  
"I BROKE UP WITH GINNY!" He said frantically  
  
"I BROKE UP WITH GINNY!" I heard my own voice say.  
  
"What?" Claire gasped. "After you finally asked her out? After all that preparation? Why?"  
  
"Well it was kind of mutual, I told her I was having concerns about her still being at Hogwarts and I wasn't. She said that she was thinking the same thing and then we agreed just to be friends and to see what we felt like when she left Hogwarts. We agreed to seeing other people, before we got into a serious relationship."  
  
"That is a very adult thing to do on both your parts Harry, I'm amazed. And some how I'm thinking it's the right thing for you to be doing. Your parents had some time apart when they were the same age as you and I think it was one of the best things they ever did." I had to smile inspite of myself. "Your having regrets now though aren't you?" She smiled at me and I knew she could read me like a spell book.  
  
I nodded. "Well it's not that long until she finishes school. And just think you still have Hedwig, so you can keep in touch. And don't even be nervous about the other blokes she'll see- I mean lets face it, You're THE HARRY POTTER, the same Harry Potter that's infatuated with you. Come 'ere." She held her arms out to me and hugged me. It had been quite an emotional night for me, I was just so glad that she was safe and that she was here for me.  
  
I loved her.  
  
Even though in the last few months we had gotten closer. She had been my friend. Now, now I knew that I needed her, and that she was my family, that I loved her like an aunt.  
  
"HARRY, we need to talk!" Ron came up to me, and he looked far from pleased! "What is going on with Hermione? She's been up in my face ALL NIGHT! I mean normally she's stroppy, tonight she's in league with Snape. I mean she had a go at me for not standing straight for heavens sakes!" I looked at him breathless, unsure what to say. I was sure he'd be fighting with me over Ginny.  
  
"May I interrupt?" Claire intervened. We both nodded. "My brother had a friend who had the exact same problem. He fought non-stop with this girl, whom was actually one of Lily's best friends- so they couldn't avoid one another. They fought and fought and fought between themselves, they couldn't help it."  
  
"And what happened?" Ron pressed on.  
  
"They got Married." She replied simply. I felt my mouth drop to the floor, just like Ron's did. "You see, they fought because they didn't know how to stress their feelings. To be honest Ron, I have an outsider's view on your whole relationship. Harry and Hermione you can tell are purely platonic just looking at how comfortable they are with themselves around each other. You and Hermione however are always arguing, always uncomfortable, simply because you want to mask what you have hidden deep deep down." She smiled.  
  
"I Do not have feelings for Hermione!" Ron said turning a little red in the cheeks.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I laughed. "In fourth year you were dead jealous of Krum, and last year you almost murdered Finnigan in his sleep cause he asked her out! AND SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY YES!" I was holding his sides due to my laughter.  
  
"Harry can you go and see Remus for a second please." Harry walked away still shaking. "It's true isn't it Ron. You fancy Hermione, you just don't want to admit it." Ron bowed his head blushing.  
  
"I thought that if I just ignored it, it would go away, but it didn't." He said quietly.  
  
"Well I would say that Hermione is feeling along the same lines- she doesn't want to admit it either. Maybe you should ask her out?"  
  
"What if she says no?"  
  
"If she says no, then she's still your friend and will not treat you any differently. Anyway, has Ginny told you about Her and Harry?" Ron nodded. "and how do you feel about it?"  
  
"At first I was angry with Harry, and then Ginny stopped me from going after him, and she told me it was mutual, and it was best whilst she was still in school. To be honest I don't think their separation will last very long." I smiled him.  
  
"I can't say I can see it lasting either."  
  
"Thanks Professor, I needed sorting out." He smiled at me once more and left in the direction of the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was sat glaring at him.  
  
That night I should have been rejoicing over the disappearance of lord Voldemort, instead I was in pain from trying not laugh.  
  
Ron was having a serious break down over what to do with Hermione.  
  
"Come on Ron, Ginny and I worked it out a long time ago. Well Ginny did, she just told me." Ok this subject was stinging a bit... moving on... "You like each other, ask her out."  
  
"It's not that easy... I... she... she's Hermione!" He looked at me helplessly. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "Thanks for the support mate!" Ron laughed throwing his pillow at my head.  
  
The next day we shared our last meal at Hogwarts, and we found ourselves standing, waiting for the carriages with very heavy hearts.  
  
As many before us, we were saying good bye to our home for the past seven years.  
  
As I waited beside Ron, I was surprised when Ginny came and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Gonna miss it aren't you." She said softly. "It'll be no fun without you guys here." I hugged her to me, not sure whether it was her or myself whom I was trying to comfort.  
  
"Spose I'll have to grow up now." I grinned trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Ow you two look real broken up!" Ron smirked.  
  
I grinned at him evilly. The turned to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Gin, guess what Ron's planning to do today..." Ron gasped shocked at what I was saying.  
  
"What would that be then?" Hermione said coming up to us.  
  
"... Nothing!" I laughed. Ron was red from embarrassment.  
  
Just then a carriage pull in front of us.  
  
"Come on!" I said grabbing Ginny's hand and running in it.  
  
"Pay up!" I heard Ron say. I stuck my head out of the compartment and saw Hermione grumpily handing some money to Ron.  
  
"What ya doing?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione said it wouldn't last two weeks, I said it wouldn't last 24 hours. We put money on it." He laughed.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On how long it would be before you two got back together."  
  
"But we're not back together?" Ginny said putting her head out the other window.  
  
"Right..." Hermione said.  
  
"So what's this prefects meeting about when we get on the train? Surely you can't have set us more things to do?" Ginny asked me and Hermione.  
  
"You'll see." She smiled in reply. "You can come to Ron, if you want."  
  
When we got off the carriages, we headed straight for the prefect's compartment. It only took a few minutes, once the train had started for everyone to gather in there. Obviously they were eager to get back with their friends.  
  
"Ok." I started. "Hermione and I just wanted to say thank you for all of your help this year."  
  
"Yes a good ministry never works well without the people who help them." Hermione added.  
  
"With that said, you're free to go to your friends." I finished. We then stood at the door shaking hands with everyone as they left. Finally we were down to the four of us again.  
  
"Um, do you two mind if I talk to the head boy alone for a second?" Ginny asked the other two.  
  
They both adopter identical grins.  
  
"I suppose so." They said at the same time, then walked out the compartment laughing.  
  
"OW WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GO OUT WITH EACH OTHER!" Ginny shouted after them then turned back to me grinning.  
  
"Actually that's what Ron was planning to do today, you know what I said earlier, he's planning on asking Hermione out." Ginny burst out giggling.  
  
"Finally!" She gasped.  
  
"What did you want to ask me any way?" I asked curiously as I leant against the far wall.  
  
"Ow, well you know this 'we're on a break stuff', well I was wondering... we can still go out on dates... and stuff. right?" As she said 'and stuff' she had looked up into my eyes.  
  
I gulped.  
  
"And stuff...?" I asked nervously, hoping it was what I thought it meant.  
  
"And stuff." She repeated smiling at me as she slowly walked towards me. I was catching on as to what she meant.  
  
"What kind of Stuff?" I asked smoothly.  
  
She walked right up close to me and now we were just inches away.  
  
"You know...stuff." She said looking again into my eyes, she was so close now I could feel her breath.  
  
"You're going to have to show m..." But before I could finish her lips had closed the gap between us and were placed firmly on top of mine.  
  
We were kissing even more passionately then we ever had done before. It seemed that absence doe make the heart grow fonder. If this was what happened after 14 hours of separation (most of which I slept through) I couldn't wait until Ginny came home for Christmas.  
  
This is NO one's POV.  
  
"What did Ginny shout?" Hermione turned to an extremely red faced Ron.  
  
"Nothing let's just find a compartment." Ron replied quickly.  
  
They entered and sat down opposite each other. The silence filled the room. An awkward silence, the type, which you only ever experience when you really don't want to.  
  
"Um, want to play a game of Wizards chess?" Ron asked finally to cut the tension.  
  
"Sure" Hermione replied. 5 minutes later she continued. "well this is a stupid game anyway!"  
  
"Just cause I won." Ron grinned stupidly.  
  
"No it's not because of that, it's merely because it is such a brutal game. There is so much unneeded violence."  
  
"You are such a sore loser!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I am not! I don't need to win some game to make me feel better!"  
  
"Well then what do you need?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted.  
  
"I WAS ONLY ASKING NO NEED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"I WASN'T!"  
  
"YOU WAS, YOU ALWAYS HAVE A GO AT ME FOR NO REASON!"  
  
"NO YOU WIND ME UP ON PURPOSE!"  
  
"SO WHAT?"  
  
"WHY THEN, IF YOU ADMIT IT, WHY DO YOU DO IT?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU AS MORE THEN A FRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELL YOU!!!"  
  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU KISS ME YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"FINE!!!!!!!!!" Ron got up from where he was sitting, kicked the chess set over in a temper and kissed Hermione square on the lips. They melted into one another absorbed in the moment.  
  
"Whats all the noise about in her...?" Harry and Ginny had burst into the compartment after a scared fist year had told them it sounded like some one was murdering someone. They quickly ran down to the source of noise, and after it suddenly went quiet the ran even faster.  
  
Harry not worrying about his hair being even messier then usual, nor the lip sick smudge all down his face.  
  
And Ginny not worrying about her robes being messy nor her hair all tangled.  
  
But it was ok because neither Ron nor Hermione even noticed that anyone had entered the compartment.  
  
We stepped out of Ron and Hermione's compartment.  
  
"I take it they're together then." I said, then our shocked faces burst into big grins and we started laughing.  
  
"well if they've been doing that all the time, then where could the noise have come from?" Ginny asked amused.  
  
"Nah I s'pect they had to almost murder each other to get to that conclusion. Seriously I don't know how they're gonna get on!" Ginny started laughing again. "What?" I asked.  
  
"You look cute with lip stick on." She laughed harder.  
  
"Ok... I think I will take a trip to the gents then." I replied glancing in the reflection of one of the doors. "Ow by the way, nice hair." I laughed. And Ginny sped off in the direction of the girl's toilets.  
  
When we got back to the compartment, we stepped in side, hand in hand, to find Ron and Hermione sitting opposite each other talking politely.  
  
"Took ya long enough mate." Ron teased me.  
  
"So are you two together then?" Ginny burst out.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione jumped. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"So your not going out then?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"No we're not." Ron said.  
  
"So you were just giving Hermione a polite, friendship kiss just now then?" I smirked. Hermione blushed crimson.  
  
"And you and Ginny were just TALKING just now were you?" Ron replied menacingly.  
  
"Point taken." I replied. "So what are you doing before Aurour training starts then you two?" I asked turning to Ron and Hermione, changing the subject.  
  
"I'm not going to be an Aurour any more." Hermione blurted out.  
  
"WHAT?" We both shouted turning to her. I squeezed Ginny's hand so she didn't feel too left out.  
  
"I... I got offered a job at a magical research company. They're the most prestigious one out there. The one which Dumbledore himself founded. And I decided that since Voldemort has gone, they wouldn't need as many aurours and I think that this could be for me." She gulped and waited for our reactions.  
  
"Well that's great Hermione, well done. "How did they find you?"  
  
"They scouted me, and apparently I got a very good set of recommendations from my professors."  
  
"Ow theres a Suprise." I grinned. Then I followed her worried gaze and saw she was looking at Ron who did not look at all happy. "Maybe we should go find your mates Gin." I said dragging Ginny out of the compartment with me. There was going to be a lovers tiff and I did not want to get caught in the crossfire.  
  
"Thank Grimwald they're gone!" Ron said happily. "Trust them to butt in before I got the chance to ask you out." He smiled softly and walked towards Hermione, who currently was looking very very confused.  
  
"Huh?" She stuttered. "You're not mad, t...that I don't want to be an Aurour?"  
  
"Of course I'm not. It's your life, you do whatever makes you happy." He grinned cheekily at her. "Well that is of course if you'll be my girlfriend and still come to see me lots." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Well, I er, um... what?" She said for once lost for words.  
  
"Go out with me? Bemygirlfriend?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron nodded his head and Hermione smiled. "Thatthatwouldbenice." She spat out.  
  
"Come again?" Ron asked.  
  
"That would be great, I'd love to." She blushed.  
  
Ron walked shyly towards her and wrapped his arm around her as he sat.  
  
"So we're safe to tell Harry and Ginny?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She smiled looking at her new boyfriend with starry eyes. "They are so still a couple, and I don't care what they will say, neither of them will be happy if the other starts seeing another person." She said going back into her normal self.  
  
"True, very true. But I don't feel like talking about them." She looked up at him, he had a glint in his eye which she found irresistible. Hermione leaned forewords towards Ron and they embraced in their second ever kiss. But this one was more special, now they were together and they knew how the other felt.  
  
They could at least play happy couples at the moment, they both knew that they would still fight like mad hippogriffs. From the train station I went to my auntie Claire's mansion. I reluctantly said good bye to Ginny- I didn't even get to say a proper farewell. I went to give her a kiss, but had to turn it into a peck on the cheek, as I noticed that all of the Weasley's had come to the station to pick Ginny and Ron up and they were watching. I blushed and whispered that I would owl her.  
  
After a quick hello to the Weasley's (With quite a bit of taunting from Fred and George) I set off, and now here I am "Summerset house" my auntie's mansion. I stood in front of it sizing it up. I swear I could have fitted 20 of the Dursleys houses into it, and when I stepped inside the decor was divine. Ginny would have loved it.  
  
"Ok so you can go up on the first floor and choose a bedroom, Mine is the third door on the right." Auntie Claire told me all smiles.  
  
"Great!" I smiled back.  
  
"Then we have three weeks before Remus moves in with us..." She paused. "Harry... I was wanting to ask you something, How would you feel about... um any Cousins?" I began to choke, then my face lit into a humungous grin.  
  
"Auntie Claire, you're pregnant?" I gasped.  
  
"No!" She laughed. "No I most certainly am not. As you'll be living with us, I want to explain this, it's very important. The reason we broke up all those years ago was because, well because Remus was a werewolf." My mouth flew open astonished, I wouldn't have thought that she would have been prejudiced about that. "No it's not like that, he broke up with me because I wanted children and as a werewolf his children would have been werewolves. Anyway, now we're back together we have discussed the issue of children and we thought of adopting, I talked to Dumbledore about it and he said that as long as Remus takes the wolfsbane potion and all the children we take in know about it up front, that we are within the law to adopt. And I looked into it further, and they're a lot of children whose homes and families were destroyed by Voldemort. I'm going to convert this house into an orphanage. I just want to make sure that you're ok with it? Are you?" She was so enthusiastic and I thought the idea was great, I had always wanted a little brother or sister.  
  
"I'd love it!" I smiled and I went to give her a hug.  
  
For three weeks Harry and I worked so extremely hard turning the Summerset house into an orphanage.  
  
The rooms we painted blue, pink, yellow, mauve, red, orange, every colour you could imagine. We had over 20 of them, so we did something different in each. We turned the third floor into two separate living rooms, one held a muggle television, a muggle pool table, a few sofas and armchairs. That was to make any muggle born children feel at home. The other room again and a few sofas and armchairs, it had a fancy table set a with wizards chess set. It had many wizarding games in it and it had many magical Items including a fireplace, which was connected to the floo network.  
  
Downstairs was a huge kitchen, which was currently full of house elves. Harry was introduced to Claire's personal favourite. In fact she had taken him from Hogwarts, Dumbledore felt that her home would be more suitable.  
  
"Sir Harry Potter!" It squealed.  
  
"DOBBY?" Harry had gasped. I couldn't help but laugh, Dobby was the son of James' favourite house elf Snuffles, which our father had given to Nacissa. Apparently it was like father like son. And somehow Dobby had been drawn to Harry in the past years as well.  
  
We also had a massive dinning room with a table for at least 30 people. And we had a room for all our house elves and another room for family meetings and such. We also had six bathrooms. One down stairs, 4 on the second floor and 1 on the third.  
  
What can I say My house was big. I had 6 shops all over the wizarding world. And someone had put in an offer for another in Japan.  
  
Well anyway, we were all set up now in the house just putting up the finally piece. Just above the door we attached a golden plaque, it read;  
  
"Our little wolf cubs."  
  
Residence of Remus Lupin and Claire Potter.  
  
It really set the house off nicely.  
  
That day we had to interview a few kids, make sure that they were ok with Remus' condition and so forth. We just had to tell Remus first  
  
Harry had left for the day, something about going to see Ginny, whom he still wasn't dating. But I knew he wanted to give me and Remus some alone time to discuss things.  
  
there was a knock at the door and I got up to find Remus looking at me confused.  
  
"Um... is there something I'm missing he asked." I smiled at him.  
  
"Well I wanted to surprise you." I answered him smiling. "We discussed children before and you didn't think you would be able to adopt, well I sorted it all out and today we will be interviewing children today. Before you say anything we will be telling them up straight what you are and if they have a problem with it, then they can't be with us. We will be educating our children in how to behave and treat others. Remmie, we're gonna have a family, the one we dreamed of." I watched as Remus' eyes lit up, I knew he wanted this as much as I did. He just never thought it could happen.  
  
"Claire I love you so much. No one could ever make me happier. Thank you."  
  
That day we interviewed 10 children all-homeless, parent-less and helpless.  
  
We decided to adopt them all!  
  
Three weeks later (quicker then usual) I was standing next to the love of my life and my nephew whom I loved as a son. And in front of the three of us was 10 nervous and scared looking children.  
  
Miles a three year old boy with dazzling blue eyes and a cute golden mop. His parents were killed by a group of death eaters in the siege of Diagon alley.  
  
Joseph was 5. He had dark brown curly hair.  
  
His sister Sian was 7. She also had dark brown curly hair. Their parents and baby sister were caught in the middle of a fight between the aurours and death eaters.  
  
Isabelle was 8. She had a full head of blonde ringlets. She was raised by her grandfather whom was killed instantly by The dark lord himself.  
  
Rodney was 10 and had a dark afro. Dark skin and gorgeous brown eyes. He would be a heart breaker when he was older. His mother had been a deatheater she had been killed by the dark lord for not following his orders correctly.  
  
Sean was 13, He had started Hogwarts 2 years ago, so he already knew Claire. He had red hair in a ponytail. Claire remembered when His parents had died. They were muggle borns and had been caught in a mass muggle killing.  
  
Karl was 4. He was also a muggle born. His parents had been caught in the same attack. He had Black hair and tanned skin. He was very quite and had problems with his speech.  
  
Finally there were the triplets. They were ten years old and went by the names; Anna, Hannah and Oma. They would finish each other's sentences, wear the same clothes and they all looked pretty much the same. The set of them looked as though they were ready to wreck havoc. Their story was the one, which hit My heart the most. Their mother had been someone I had known, very very briefly. Sirius had introduced me. It had been his friend from the school he taught at. Sasha Dalton. They all looked the spitting image of her. She had died when death eaters attacked the school she taught at. She had saved all of her children by locking them in her classroom and sacrificing herself.  
  
She was a lovely lady. All these children had a devistaing story behind them. It would be our jobs to not let them forget their past, but to get over it.  
  
Harry, Remus and I helped the kids settle into a room each. The triplets insisted they wanted to share a room so we charmed three rooms into one. Anna's third was blue, Hannah's third was purple and Oma's third was Green.  
  
I shook my head, no doubt when they were older they would be fighting over their room space. I would say that was what it was like at my house when I was growing up with Nacissa but we had rooms in separate sides of the house and even if we saw each other we wouldn't talk. Not much has changed.  
  
The kids were all amazed that they got to live with 'THE HARRY POTTER!' well the ones who were old enough to know about us.  
  
Harry however had to leave, he had started his Aurour training and had to get to class. Apparently it was going well, he was still with Ron and they were progressing quite quickly, seeing as they had used a lot of the curses they were being 'TAUGHT' before.  
  
After class I suspected he and Ron met Ginny and Hermione in the leaky cauldron. Ron and Hermione had lasted a total of two weeks before their first break up and now a week and a half after that they were on their third.  
  
Obviously as they turned up at my house hand in hand along with Ginny and Harry, they had gotten back together... again.  
  
They came in for dinner- we were cooking for enough people any way three more people wasn't much.  
  
Over dinner we introduced them to the kids.  
  
They seemed to get on well with them... well Ginny and Hermione did, The kids seemed to think it was a fun game to throw their food at Ron.  
  
It didn't help that Harry had started it.  
  
Well at least our kids felt at home.  
  
This was our family.  
  
Soon enough the Summer holidays were over. It was funny how much faster they flew when I didn't want them to end. How now that I wasn't staying at the Dursleys, the moved quicker. And when I wanted to be able to spend as much time as I could with Ginny, I couldn't.  
  
Even though we still weren't a couple, I went to the train station with Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley. I gave her a small kiss on the cheek and began to wonder what I would do with out her.  
  
She was head girl this year. I wondered who would be put as head boy. Did I trust him enough not to make advances on MY Ginny? But wait she wasn't MY Ginny, was she? I was thinking of that just as the grand old red steam engine sounded its whistle and started slowly to move.  
  
I saw MY Ginny stick her head out a window to wave. She was MY Ginny.  
  
"GINNY!" I yelled running along with the train. It began to speed up. "GINNY, GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN?" I shouted after her.  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled back.  
  
"BE MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN!" I repeated, seeing a kid on the platform with a broom and seizing the opportunity and taking it. I jumped on it and rode it until I was neck and neck with Ginny's compartment. "GINNY WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN?" I asked.  
  
"YES!" She shouted. "NOW BE GONE I'LL OWL YOU WHEN I GET TO SCHOOL!"  
  
I blew her a kiss and turned round. When I reached the platform, I found a very angry mum trying to comfort her child whom was crying over the loss of his broomstick.  
  
But when I returned it she couldn't help but smile at me sweetly. Had it been anyone else I had a feeling she would beat them with the broomstick. But I was Harry Potter.  
  
"What'd she say mate?" Ron asked although already knowing the answer.  
  
"She said yes." I replied glumly.  
  
"Then why so sad?"  
  
"I won't see her again until Christmas." I replied.  
  
He just hit me friendly on the back laughing saying I'd 'got it bad', it must be hard thinking of someone liking his little sister in that way- especially his best mate. 


	53. Chapter 9 As time flies by

Chapter 8- As time flies  
  
Soon enough the days turned into weeks, the weeks into months.  
  
Ron and myself had gotten well into our aurours course, so much so that we actually got to skip the first year and go into the second. We knew so many curses from our past that we were well advance from the first year.  
  
Hermione was doing wondrously in her studies, she had joined a magical scientific society and they were working towards all sorts, in the ways of technology and innovations, medicines, charms for everyday use. But most of all she loved it. It suited her to a tee.  
  
Claire and Remus were getting on splendidly with their kids. They had been working on getting each of them to get all their thoughts and feelings of their past out, the older ones writing them on paper and making diaries about their parents. They would always have these to look back on, to never forget their parents as some of them feared they would do.  
  
Remus and Claire themselves were still getting on like a house on fire. They loved each other and it showed in everything they did. Claire would cook Remus his eggs, 'sunny side up because he always brought her out of the dark.' and Remus would be sickeningly cute by always pulling Claire's chair out for her, opening doors, bringing her a news paper on a Sunday morning, the only day she would lay in and he would make breakfast. Of course they would always say it was because they wanted their children to feel as though they were being brought up in a happy environment. But everyone knew that they just loved being their for each other.  
  
The triplets however were living up to their expectations and were running riot. They enjoyed exploring their limits as how far they could go before either Claire or Remus would get angry. Even to the extent of 'borrowing' my wand and seeing what they could do with it. effectively setting their bedroom alight.  
  
"Claire put the fire out as Remus proclaimed them almost as bad as living with James and Sirius. But neither lost their cool. They just took it lightly. The triplets were suffering with a loss, they were bound to act up. But if it got any worse, Claire thought she could have a word with Mrs Weasly.  
  
Finally I visited Ginny on all three of her Hogsmeade weekends, she came home for Christmas and Easter. I also managed to get permission to go up to the school with Ron on one of our days off. We visited Hagrid for old times sake and for a good catch up, then we went in and saw Ginny at lunch- we suprised her. And then as a favour to Mcgonagall we gave a careers talk to some of the old Griffindore's about becoming an Aurour.  
  
Every time I met Ginny again, I realised how much more I was falling in love with her. At Easter I confessed my love to her and she told me she returned it. I could not have been happier that day.  
  
And now here I sit on Ginny's Graduation, watching beside all of the Weasley's, even Percy was here today. Watching my little red head, stand above all of Hogwarts, graduating.  
  
I sat next to Ron, whom was grinning from ear to ear. He kept glancing sideways at me and then if it were possible he would grin even more. Ginny stood up to give her speech;  
  
"Good evening, My name is Ginny Weasly. I am this years head girl. I helped arrange this evening, which I hope will be less... eventful then last year." A few people who had remembered last year's fiasco laughed. "Now when I look back over my years I can see how much I have changed. At first I was so shy, but then when I started here four of my 6 brothers were already here.  
  
Percy- very studious as head boy, he taught me that rules are set for a reason.  
  
Fred and George, I'm sure nobody could forget the infamous Weasly twins?" Fred and George set off a loud cheer between them next to me. "They helped the school, community and especially me, realise that without comedy and having fun once in a while, life just isn't worth living.  
  
Ron is just a year older then me. He has always been brave and is always loyal to his family and his friends. He, his girlfriend and Harry my boyfriend have achieved such great things in our society. I only hope that one day I will be half the person that they have each become.  
  
Bill and Charlie have been out in the real world for quite some time now, they help me to see the real world and how it is outside of school.  
  
Finally my parents, the fed me clothed me and have always managed to get me what I have needed in life. Even if it meant sacrificing their own well beings.  
  
I am standing here, supposed to be telling you about my school years. But instead I'm talking about my family. But if it weren't for my family then I'd not be the person I am today. In fact, this last year has been weird as I have not had any member of my family around me. And I can honestly say I missed it. What I'm trying to tell you is, as you venture out into the real world keep those you love close. They may come a time when you don't have access to them. Thank you." Everyone cheered and the head boy got up to do his speech. After the ceremony Ginny came over and we all congratulated her. It wasn't until later that evening that I got her to myself.  
  
I looked up to Ron in a final manner, he just patted my back and grinned at me.  
  
I stole Ginny from her mother and led her into Hagrid's hut.  
  
As I turned back to shut the door, I saw Ron whisper something to Mrs Weasly whom immediately started crying.  
  
"FINALLY! Some alone time!" Ginny exclaimed pulling me into a kiss.  
  
"No, no! Not yet!" I said pushing her off me and back into her seat gently. She looked at me utterly confused.  
  
"I missed not being with you everyday this year. But when I thought about it, I didn't want that. Or should I say JUST that. What I wanted, maybe even needed, was to wake up next to you everyday, to kiss you whenever I felt the need. To beable to make you breakfast whilst you laid in on a Sunday morning. To break up petty arguments between our oodles of kids. What I want is your hand in marriage? Virginia Weasly, will you marry me?" I asked, and I can truthully say that this was the most nerve-wracking moment of my life, even worse then being up against Voldemort. She looked at me stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, Fine!! Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?"  
  
"That's better!" She smirked. "And Harry of course I'll marry you!" She hugged me tightly and I kissed the top of her head. As I looked at the window, I saw the heads of; Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Mr Weasly, Mrs Weasly and Hagrid, looking through.  
  
"Maybe we should go and address our audience?" I laughed. Ginny looked and laughed.  
  
"Lets give them something to look at!" She exclaimed pulling me into a kiss, before I could protest. Which I would have done. It is quite worrying to show that kind of affection in front of 6 of your fiancée's brothers and her parents. However well you know them.  
  
"Ow wait!" I exclaimed. I sat her back on to the chair, and hut the curtains. I wanted to do this bit alone. I knelt down before her and opened a small jewellery box in front of her. "This is my mothers engagement ring, I was given it in their will. I want you to wear it." I thrust the ring in front of her now teary eyes. She knew it meant a lot to me, but she meant more.  
  
"Harry, it's wonderful. Thank you so much. I can't wait to grow old with you." I engaged her in a bone-crushing hug. Just not believing that she was really going to be mine, then we went out to face her family.  
  
As we ventured outside the Weasley's all stood around us.  
  
"Well?" Mrs Weasley urged. I smiled at her.  
  
"Ginny and I..."  
  
"We're pregnant!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT??????" came from every person including me.  
  
"OMG! Your faces- they were priceless!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"I'm so stupid! I knew that we hadn't done anything that would result in a child yet!" The Weasley's all glared at me as I blushed. Ginny went almost as red as I did. "Um, yeah we're engaged." I announced trying to change the subject. Suddenly both Ginny and I were surrounded with hugs and kisses!  
  
"Welcome to the family mate!" Ron said thumping me on the back friendly.  
  
"We know you'll treat Gin right!" Fred grinned.  
  
"Yeah and our map will be passed down the family!" Ron leant over and whispered something into George's ear. He looked wide-eyed and whispered something into Fred's ear, who gained the same expression.  
  
"You're dad was Mr Prongs?" He whispered. I nodded.  
  
"And Remus well professor Lupin is Moony." I whispered back.  
  
"And Sirius was Mr Padfoot. And Peter Pettigrew was Mr Wormtail." Ron whispered. "No way! We have another prankster in the family!" George announced happily.  
  
Fred gave me a brotherly hug. "If Ginny ever gets too much send her back to us."  
  
"Yes we'll sort her out!" George joined in laughing.  
  
"Hey, no fair you can't like him more then me!" Ginny complained from where her parents were engulfing her in hugs and tears of how they're little Ginnykins was growing up.  
  
"Hey I can be their kids favourite uncle!" Bill announced.  
  
"NOWAY!" five other male voices shouted. I blushed furiously.  
  
"If you would all kindly direct your vision to over by Hagrid's hut for a moment." The magnified voice of Professor Mcgonagall was sounded. Every one at the graduation looked over in our direction. "I would like you all to join me in congratulating two of our former students in their engagement, which has just been announced. This years Head girl, Ginny Weasley and last years head boy Harry Potter." There was an enthusiastic round of applause sounded as I went and stood by my fiancée, placing my arm around her waist.  
  
"How did she know?" Ginny whispered to me, but just then Hagrid stood next to Mcgonagall waving merrily.  
  
As time flew by I felt as though I was reliving the past. The same black haired boy who I was close to in our younger years lived in the young black haired boy who I am just as close to now. I watched Harry look at Ginny and her look back at him with the same sparkle in their eyes as Lily and James shared.  
  
When they moved in together they decorated their house almost the same. Their master room was the same red and gold.  
  
And then there I was, standing in the same church watching my nephew look out the same wall length window, at a beautiful red haired lady, stepping down from a white carriage drawn by horses.  
  
You could say it is deja vu. I don't I say it's fate.  
  
Then before I knew it Ginny's stomach was swelled to the size of a beach ball, and they were eagerly awaiting there first born.  
  
Five of my kids were now at Hogwarts, Sean, Rodney and the triplets. Things were less quiet to say the least.  
  
Well what can I say the minute the triplets met the twins, you would have thought there were a set of quintets their, even with the age gap.  
  
Remus had decided that on the full moon he would go back to a full transformation for one reason or another. But we had prepared a cellar with a high security lock on it.  
  
Ron and Hermione decided to go on a long-term break from each other, although they had also moved in together? I never quite knew what was happening with them. Apparently Harry said that they had talked of marriage but Hermione was doing some sort of big project which was taking a lot of time and would eventually pay off very nicely, should the results be possitive.  
  
When I got the phone call from Remus, Ginny and I had been relaxing on the sofa in our living room. We had been laughing so hard because we had been admiring Ginny's bump, then it kicked. I felt it- it was amazing. That was MY child in there. I was so proud. Then Ginny had a weird idea and balanced a bertie bots every flavour bean just above her belly button. We watched it for a few minutes and suddenly it gave a big jolt and the bean flew off. The baby had kicked it like a football.  
  
"That's my boy!" I said laughing.  
  
"GIRL!" She said indignantly. Then we both looked at each other trying to look serious, but we both ended up laughing. Suddenly an owl came threw the window.  
  
"It's from Remus." I said noticing his owl. As I read through I smiled. This was excellent.  
  
"Hermione! That's awesome news. I can't wait. Ow I'm so proud of you!" Ron gasped as Hermione told him of her success. They were at their flat. And Hermione had just arrived home from work.  
  
"I Know I can't believe they are going to promote me to head of the department! I've only been there for about 2 and a half years! I mean I know the project we just finished was big, but... oh gosh!"  
  
"It's amazing 'mione, you're amazing." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said blushing.  
  
"Hermione, I love you." Ron said holding her hands tightly.  
  
"Yo... You...?" She stuttered.  
  
"I love you." He said forcibly.  
  
"But we, we're not even dating?"  
  
"At the moment we're not! But for Merlin's sake Hermione, I can't stand being in the same house, living with you and not being able to hug you or... or kiss you. I just want to be with you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"I want to too, I just was too scared to do anything- you know ruin the friendship."  
  
"Screw friendship!" Ron laughed pulling Hermione into a heart-stopping kiss.  
  
"I love you too Ron!" She gasped.  
  
I sat outside on the front lawn, looking at the arisen moon. It was full tonight. Remus would be running riot in the cellar. But that was locked and all the children were safe and sound in their beds. Harry was here helping me tonight's Ginny had gone to visit her parents.  
  
I drowned deeply in the moons milky surface, still not believing such a calm and pleasant thing could unlock such a fierce beast from such a gentleman whom I held so close to my heart.  
  
"CLAIRE, Its MILES! HE UNLOCKED THE CELLER!" I almost had a heart attack. Those two sentences would change my life forever. I jumped to my feet, flew inside like a bat on fire and fled to the cellar- the door was open. Without hesitation or fear for my own safety I travelled down the steps. I didn't turn to see Harry following me smirking. Bloody nephew!  
  
When I reached the bottom I turned the light on. I almost died at the sight I saw. Every last one of my children was standing there (even the ones who were supposed to be at Hogwarts), as well as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. The thing which shocked me most though was that Remus stood in the centre.  
  
Not on this full moon as a werewolf, but as himself.  
  
He smiled at me and took my frozen hands in his own.  
  
"How...?" I started.  
  
"Claire, I'm cured!" He sung happily.  
  
"Cured...?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." He turned and beamed at Hermione who blushed in return. "Hermione found the cure!"  
  
"Ow Remus that's wonderful!" I gushed hugging him ever so tightly crying my eyes out.  
  
"Shhh, it's not over yet." Remus said pulling me gently up the stairs and into the back garden. He sat me on one of the small swings and knelt before me- the full moon shining over us in all its glory. For once it wasn't gloating, it was merely observing. "Claire Potter, you are an amazing woman. You have stood by me when many wouldn't, you have believed in and trusted me and you have never judged me. I have never and could never love another woman as I do you. Will you Marry me?" Remus took my hand and looked me in the eye.  
  
"YES!" I cried embracing him in a hug.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have a ring yet." He said sadly. "I've been in the labs being tested and what not."  
  
"Oh Remus you don't need to get me a ring- I already have one!" I pulled out from my robes my chain and on which was the ring that he had given me all those years ago. I had never taken it off. Remus beamed at me, then said;  
  
"You know I thought the happiest day of my life would be the day I was cured, but I was wrong. The happiest day is today- the day you agreed to be my wife." I pressed my lips on his expressing all the passion, all the emotion I felt at the moment, our children all cheered, clapped and wolf whistled.  
  
"RIGHT UP TO BED EVERYONE!" Remus growled still not taking his eyes off of me.  
  
A month later I stood up at the altar opposite Remus. We were having a small and simple wedding. Only close family were invited. That was still a good 30 people though.  
  
"Do you Claire Potter take this man in holy matrimony?" The minister said.  
  
"I do." I smiled.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Remus lifted my veil and bent down to kiss me.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone immediately turned to the source of the noise. It was the front row of the pews.  
  
"GINNY!" Harry gasped, from beside Remus. He rushed to his wives side.  
  
"I think... I'm..."  
  
"Ok." Harry said getting the picture. Ginny looked in agony. Nobody had noticed her heavy breathing during the ceremony. Nor the redness of her face. She had been keeping it quiet until she just couldn't any longer. She had tears streaming down her face, half from her pain, half from the emotional wreck she was. Harry ran up to Remus and I. "Sorry guys. Really I am. Couldn't have happened at a worse time. We have to go!" I laughed  
  
"Harry get lost, you're going to be a daddy!"  
  
"Congratulations guys." He smiled as...  
  
"HARRY!" Was shouted. He held her hand tight and apparated the red haired beauty to the hospital. I leant in for another kiss. my first kiss as Mrs Claire Lupin was too short- I wanted another.  
  
We moved our wedding reception to the hospital. All waiting eagerly for news of the birth whilst eating cake and making speeches. It was quite a site.  
  
Finally Harry came out with a huge grin.  
  
"He's here." The way he said it, was how a man would talk on the happiest, proudest day of his life. One where he was deeply fulfilled. I knew that Harry had always wanted his own family. Now he had it.  
  
Ginny was inside holding her son, looking tired, but happy none the less.  
  
"We've called him James." She said quietly. I felt a tear pr1ck my eyes.  
  
"That's lovely." I said.  
  
3 hours later Remus and I left for our honeymoon.  
  
5 years later Ron and Hermione married (after a 3-year engagement).  
  
Harry and Ginny grew to love James, he had messy black hair and hazel eyes just like his grandfather. They also had five more children; Thomas, Daryl, Jonathan, Gareth and Sophie. The girls were seriously outnumbered.  
  
Finally Remus and I decided that we didn't want to have our own child, we already had ten of our own. We didn't need any more. Our family was complete our lives content.  
  
It wouldn't be our generation that would have to fight the next war. But when the time came our relatives would win. I knew it.  
  
The peace after the storm was now. Now that I was reunited with the face I knew so well. 


End file.
